La Mujer Que Soñé
by olitadealtamar
Summary: Seiya Kou es un chef reconocido con un carácter fuerte y engreído. Su vida da un giro cuando Serena Tsukino, una mujer triste y reservada, se cruza en su camino. Tendrán que trabajar juntos y aprender el uno del otro al mismo tiempo que Serena trata de investigar quiénes eran sus padres... Incluso si eso significa separarse...
1. Compasión

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi. Historia inspirada en el dorama "Oh my ghost", pero con cambios y alteraciones para esta adaptación. ¡Bienvenidos!

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos esa mañana me sentía terrible. Otra noche en la que no había podido dormir. Poco a poco eso de no dormir se estaba volviendo un hábito horrible del cual cada vez era más difícil deshacerse. No estaba segura de si la razón por la que tenía insomnio se debía a la terrible habitación en la que dormía, en ese albergue todavía más terrible. O tal vez era por la profunda depresión en la que estaba sumida.

Odiaba ese albergue, pero no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir. Nunca conocí a mis padres. Desde que tengo memoria mi abuela cuidó de mí hasta que tuve 15 años y ella enfermó gravemente hasta morir. Volví a quedarme sola y Servicios Infantiles me envió a un internado para que pudiera estudiar la preparatoria y tener un lugar donde dormir. Al cumplir los 18 años tuve que irme del internado, y de nuevo no tenía a dónde ir.

Encontré trabajo en una cafetería vieja en el centro de Tokio. Los dueños eran un matrimonio de ancianos, quienes fueron muy amables de dejarme dormir en la trastienda por un par de años hasta que decidieron cerrar la cafetería para siempre. Durante años estuve cambiando de trabajos, durmiendo donde podía y como podía. De una u otra forma siempre terminaba trabajando en restaurantes, cafeterías, cafés, y todo tenía que ver con la comida. No era ninguna experta, por supuesto, pero a después de años de vivir en diferentes cocinas ya le había encontrado el amor a la cocina.

Recientemente había cumplido 25 años. Ya no me sentía joven como antes. Cada vez sentía que se me iba acabando más el tiempo. Todavía no había logrado nada con mi vida, me sentía una completa inútil, una completa tonta que estaba desperdiciando su vida. Pero, ¿qué opciones tenía? Nunca había tenido un hogar de verdad, siempre había estado rodando de aquí para allá, sin rumbo alguno. No tenía ni un peso, ni en qué caerme muerta. No tenía amigos, no tenía familia, ¿qué opciones tenía? Lo único que hacía era sobrevivir con lo poco que tenía en mis manos.

Terminé de alistarme para ir al trabajo. Justo hoy se cumplía un año de trabajar en el Narisawa, el restaurante japonés más famoso de todo Japón, uno de los mejores del mundo. Aún no terminaba de entender cómo le había hecho para lograr entrar a ese lugar. Aunque yo solo me encargaba de lavar los platos y cortar verduras, no me importaba. Estar ahí todos los días y ver a mis compañeros cocinar y echarle ganas a su trabajo me inspiraba de cierta forma. Lo que más me gustaba de estar ahí definitivamente era el chef Seiya Kou.

El chef Kou era uno de los chefs más importantes de todo Japón. Era muy inteligente, creativo, increíble, capaz, ágil, decidido, eficaz… y por supuesto ¡muy guapo! Era el hombre perfecto. A pesar de que tenía un carácter muy fuerte y parecía siempre estar enojado, yo lo admiraba profundamente. Tomé mi bolso, me hice una coleta y salí a la calle.

Siempre era la primera en llegar al restaurante. Prefería hacerlo por muchas razones. Primero porque no me gustaba llamar mucho la atención, y llegar al mismo tiempo que los demás implicaría ser yo quien tuviera que saludar a todos. Segundo, no tenía nada que hacer, mi vida era el trabajo. Tercero, me gustaba tener todo en orden para cuando llegaran los demás pudieran encontrar todo en su lugar y así comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes. Y por último… me gustaba llegar temprano porque así tenía tiempo de prepararme algo de desayunar. En el albergue servían el desayuno muy tarde y siempre sabía mal. Dos horas antes, es decir a las 8:00 am, yo ya estaba entrando al lugar. Dos horas después, a las 10:00 am, comenzaban a llegar mis compañeros.

Nicolas, Kelvin, Haruki y Yoshi entraron al mismo tiempo haciendo mucho ruido como siempre. Los cuatro se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, y los cuatros se habían convertido en muy buenos cocineros. El chef siempre los hacía esforzarse demasiado para que todos los platos quedaran perfectos. Yo prefería no convivir mucho, ya que ellos eran muy diferentes a mí. Yo era más bien callada y reservada, aunque me divertía observándolos de lejos.

-¡Tsukino!-gritó Kelvin.-Tsukino, ¿dónde está mi cuchillo?

-¿En dónde va a estar, idiota? Búscalo bien, Serena no es tu esclava.-le respondió Yoshi.

-¡Ya cállense! Mejor póngase a trabajar antes de que baje el chef. Siempre tienen que estar discutiendo.-intervino Nicolas.

-¿De verdad tenemos que trabajar? Chicos, vámonos antes de que baje el chef y disfrutemos del día, ¡está increíble!-sugirió Haruki.

-¿A dónde creen que van, inútiles? Nadie sale de mi restaurante sin mi consentimiento.

Todos nos quedamos mudamos. Los chicos se formaron inmediatamente y adoptaron la posición militar que siempre adoptaban al inicio del día. Yo me formé junto a ellos a esperar instrucciones. El chef caminó hacia nosotros y comenzó a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor mientras observaba todo. Después de algunos minutos que parecieron interminables, por fin habló.

-Yoshi, tú harás los fideos del día de hoy. Haruki, a ti te toca el sushi. Nicolas, los cortes de carne. Kelvin, los mariscos. Tsukino, la ensalada.

"SÍ, CHEF", gritamos todo al unísono.

De pronto, el chef se quedó viendo un punto fijo y todos nos volteamos a ver. Hubo un silencio prologando y luego nos miró de nuevo. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, porque normalmente esos silencios prolongados venían acompañados de un fuerte regaño para alguno de nosotros.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo en voz baja.

Nadie respondió.

¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-gritó.- Mi cuchillo no está. ¿Dónde lo dejaron?

El chef comenzaba a desesperarse. Odiaba que nadie respondiera a sus preguntas.

-Voy a preguntar una vez más y quiero que esta vez sí me responda.-dijo antes de tomar aire.-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI CUCHILLO?

Esta vez fue Kelvin el que respondió.

-Chef…-yo… es decir, yo… vi ayer antes de irme que… Tsukino estaba lavando todo…

En ese momento sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo se tensaba. Comencé a respirar con dificultad y cerré los ojos por un momento tratando de controlarme. El chef se acercó a mí lentamente y sentí su mirada penetrante sobre mí. No me atrevía a mirarlo.

-Tsukino.-dijo en voz baja.- ¿Es cierto?-preguntó.- ¿Es cierto que tú fuiste la última que lo vio?

-Yo…yo…-las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-¿TÚ QUÉ?-esta vez su tono fue más elevado.

-Señor… chef… yo…

Escuché cómo el chef respiraba profundamente, como si estuviera harto.

-Escúchame bien, Tsukino.-dijo agarrándome de los hombros.-Necesito que cuando hables conmigo me veas a los ojos. No soporto que me evadan la mirada.

Sentí cómo sus dedos presionaban mis hombros y no tuve más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos. Así no era cómo me imaginaba mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez. A pesar de ya tener un año trabajando ahí, el chef nunca me miraba, ni me hacía caso. Casi siempre me gritaba desde lejos y listo. Pero esa vez me estaba obligando a mirarlo. Por un instante, en medio del caos, me perdí en sus ojos. Tenía una mirada penetrante, letal, y también hermosa.

-Mi cuchillo no se toca jamás.-me gritó.- Eres una inútil. Si vuelves a perder mi cuchillo, te juro que… Más te vale que lo encuentres ahora mismo. No vas a salir de aquí hasta que lo encuentres, ¿entiendes? Si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

El chef me soltó y por poco sentí que no podía respirar bien. En cuanto desapareció de nuestras vistas, los chicos se me acercaron.

-Tsukino, ¿estás bien?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo…no… no lo sé…-contesté.-No sé…dónde está el cuchillo.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Yoshi.- Pero tú… tú dijiste que lo habías limpiado.

-Sí. Lo hice. Pero lo dejé en su lugar. Después de eso no volví a tocarlo…

-Pero las cosas no pueden desaparecer así como así, te ayudaremos a buscarlo.-dijo Nicolas.

-¡No! Ella lo perdió.-intervino Kelvin.- Que se encargue ella.

-No seas egoísta, estúpido, el chef la va a correr si no lo encuentra.-dijo Haruki.

-Gracias, chicos, pero… no deben preocuparse por mí.

-Nada de eso, tú encárgate por ahora de buscarlo en todos lados, nosotros haremos tu trabajo aquí en la cocina.-decidió Nicolas.- Y Kelvin hará lo mismo.

Inmediatamente me puse a buscar el cuchillo por todos lados. Moví todos los trastes, los muebles, busqué en las bodegas, por todo el restaurante. Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía peor, pues no lograba encontrar el bendito cuchillo. Me sentía mal porque yo estaba segura de que lo había dejado en su lugar y no entendía cómo se había movido de ahí. Estaba desesperada y sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Pasaron algunas horas y el cuchillo seguía sin aparecer. Me tomé un tiempo para respirar y para cortar las verduras que tenía cortar. Preparé la ensalada, dejé listo todo para que la sirvieran y seguí buscando. Los chicos me ayudaron a buscar en ratos, pero no tuvimos éxito. Podía sentir el fin muy cerca.

A eso del medio día me sentía sumamente derrotada. Había buscado en todos los rincones inimaginables del restaurante y no estaba. Decidí salir un rato a tomar aire fresco y a llorar tranquilamente sin la presencia de mis compañeros. Iba a perder el único trabajo que me había gustado de verdad en toda mi vida, a pesar de que era el último eslabón de la cadena. Pensé en el chef Seiya y me sentí terriblemente estúpida. Me daría mucha vergüenza que me echara a la calle sin siquiera conocer a mi verdadero yo.

Cuando regresé al interior, el chef había regresado y todos me miraron. Ya estaba resignada.

-¿Y bien?-me preguntó.- ¿Dónde está mi cuchillo?

No pude responder. Simplemente negué con la cabeza lentamente y agaché la cabeza. El chef me tomó del brazo bruscamente y me jaló hacia la puerta.

-Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo.

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y volvió a desaparecer. Aguanté las ganas de llorar mientras recogía mis cosas y me quitaba el uniforme. Los chicos me miraban con una mezcla de lástima y tristeza. Dejé el uniforme en el vestidor y me dirigí a la salida. Eché un último vistazo al restaurante y salí a la calle. Apenas había caminado unos metros cuando escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Tsukino!-gritó Nicolas detrás de mí.- Lamento mucho todo lo sucedido, te prometo que voy a tratar de hablar con el chef y…

-Gracias, Nicolas, pero no tiene caso. Cometí un error…

-Pero… estoy seguro de que no fue así. Voy a tratar de solucionar esto.

-Agradezco tu intención, pero no hay necesidad. Ahora debo irme.

Me alejé de Nicolas y seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

Me serví sake en un vaso y me lo tomé de un solo trago. No soportaba la ineptitud de las personas, mucho menos soportaba a las personas débiles. Me serví otro trago y me acerqué a mirar por la ventana. Ahí estaba esa chica inútil. Observé cómo miraba el restaurante una vez más antes de irse. ¿Había sido demasiado duro con ella? No. Mi cuchillo era sumamente importante. Nadie debe meterse con el cuchillo de un chef.

La chica se veía verdaderamente triste. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía trabajando aquí? Sabía que ya era bastante tiempo, y sin embargo su presencia era casi imperceptible. Nunca ocasionaba problemas, pero era torpe y distraída. No estaba consciente de cuáles eran sus deberes, tampoco estaba seguro de qué era lo que hacía ella aquí. ¿Yo la había contratado? No recordaba ni siquiera cómo había entrado a mi vida. Pero me molestaba mucho su falta de carácter y su sumisión.

Observé cómo Nicolas se acercaba a esa chica y le decía algunas palabras. ¿Era interés genuino? ¿O solo cordialidad? No tenía idea, pero aún después de que ella siguió caminando, él se quedó ahí mirándola mientras se alejaba. Nicolas era un buen tipo y a quien yo más le tenía confianza en el restaurante. Me parecía curioso que él se sintiera tan afligido por este suceso. Quizá yo no estaba en lo correcto. Me terminé mi trago y volví a bajar al restaurante.

Mientras iba bajando las escaleras escuché voces en el vestidor. Eran Kelvin y Yoshi. Discutían sobre el cuchillo y decidí quedarme a escuchar.

-Demonios, Yoshi. Yo tuve la culpa. Soy un idiota, ¡idiota!

-¿Tú lo tuviste todo este tiempo? Y dejaste que Tsukino se fuera…

-Lo sé, ¡lo sé! No fue a propósito. Ayer me lo llevé accidentalmente, quería llevarme el mío pero… ni siquiera me fijé, ¡me van a matar!

-Debes decirle al chef…

-No puedo, ¿qué tal que me corre también?

Sentí todo el enojo invadiendo mi cuerpo nuevamente y decidí entrar a enfrentarlo.

-Kelvin.-dije con voz firme.

-¡Chef! Eh…eh… ¿qué… qué necesita?

-Así que no pensabas decírmelo, idiota.-dije notablemente enojado.

-Yo… yo…

-¡TE PREGUNTÉ! Te di la oportunidad de decirme lo que había pasado, ¿y qué hiciste? Decidiste acusar a la más débil del restaurante.

Kelvin me veía avergonzado y nervioso.

-Esa chica estuvo buscando el cuchillo por horas y simplemente te callaste. Y dejaste que la corriera.-traté de calmarme.- Eres un imbécil, no puedo creerlo.

Hice una pausa para respirar.

-Vas a regresar el cuchillo a su lugar y te vas a ir a tu casa.

-¿Me va a correr, chef? –preguntó Kelvin.

-¿Me escuchaste? Haz lo que te digo. Te vas a ir a tu casa, voy a pensar qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo. Por ahora no quiero verte ni un minuto más aquí. ¡RÁPIDO!

Kelvin salió inmediatamente del vestidor y desapareció de mi vista. Yoshi también salió de ahí y me dejó solo. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba muy confundido. Había tratado a Tsukino de la peor manera y la había corrido por culpa de este idiota. Me senté un momento a tratar de pensar lo sucedido y a tranquilizarme. Pero mis empleados no me iban a dejar en paz.

-Chef… disculpe que lo moleste.-dijo Nicolas entrando al vestidor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo solo quería preguntarle qué es lo que va a pasar… ¿hará que Tsukino regrese?

Lo miré con hartazgo y me di cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio.

-Por favor…

-Nicolas, tú no me vas a decir qué hacer. Te pido que me dejes solo y se pongan a trabajar porque hoy tenemos dos personas menos.

Nicolas me dejó solo y respiré profundamente. ¡Por qué trabajaba con gente tan inepta! Salí del restaurante porque necesitaba aire fresco. Decidí dar un paseo para despejarme y pensar. ¿Debía regresarle su trabajo a esa pobre chica después de lo que le había dicho? Odiaba sentir remordimiento y recordar que también tenía sentimientos. Los sentimientos me parecían un tanto bobos, como un obstáculo.

Mientras caminaba por el parque cerca del restaurante divisé a lo lejos una melena rubia envuelta en una coleta. Supe al instante que era Tsukino. Se veía preocupada, consternada, aunque eso no me pareció anormal. Siempre tenía esa expresión de soledad en su rostro. Se encontraba mirando el lago y parecía comer algo semejante a un pan. Me dio un tanto de lástima verla en ese estado. ¿Por qué no había ido a su casa? Seguro su familia la estaría esperando.

Sin embargo, se veía bastante consternada. Maldita sea, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad sentía tanta lástima como para hacer una buena acción? Ella ni siquiera había intentado mantener su trabajo. Solo dejó que la sacará de ahí. ¿Por qué le debería tener consideración ahora? Pero necesitaba a alguien, y todavía no decidía qué hacer con Kelvin. No sabía si lo iba a perdonar o si lo iba a correr también. No estaba seguro de nada, pero tampoco tenía ganas de pasar por un drama en este momento, o en ningún otro.

¿Qué demonios? No tenía nada que perder. Después de todo esa chica solo era una tonta, y es de las personas que necesitan que les digan qué hacer o no harán nada por su cuenta. Voy a tener que condicionarla, después de todo no fue su culpa. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y conforme me iba acercando me di cuenta de lo rubia que era. El sol estaba justo arriba de nosotros y hacía que su cabello brillara demasiado. Me pareció un rasgo muy particular.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia pude notar cómo cambiaba su expresión a un asombro casi insoportable. Se levantó rápidamente de la banca y se le cayó el último trozo de pan al suelo. Aún tenía migajas en la comisura de los labios y se limpió discretamente.

-Ch…chef… yo…

-Tsukino.-dije interrumpiéndola.- Regresa al restaurante ahora mismo.

-Pe…pero…

-Mira, Serena. No me voy a disculpar, ni nada por el estilo. Kelvin fue quien ocultó el cuchillo. Olvidaremos este tema, regresa ahora. Solamente te voy a pedir una cosa, esta vez vas a esforzarte más. Siempre pasas desapercibida, no haces nada… necesito que te muevas, o tendrás que irte de verdad. No me gustan las personas invisibles.-sentencié.

Le di la espalda y cuando giré para ver si me había hecho caso vi cómo recogía sus cosas y se apresuraba a seguirme. Esa chica sí que era fácil de manipular.

* * *

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no sabía qué pensar. Él había aparecido aquí de pronto y me había ordenado que volviera. También mencionó que Kelvin había tenido la culpa. Y aunque dijo que no se iba a disculpar, para mí eso significaba mi salvación. Me estaba dando otra oportunidad, y no solo eso, me había pedido explícitamente que me esforzara más.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta al restaurante comencé a reconsiderar mis metas y objetivos. Y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía un plan. Estaba cansada de que la gente me viera del hombro para abajo. Estaba cansada de que todos creyeran que era una inútil. Pero tampoco podía quejarme porque yo misma me había encargado de eso. Pero no más.

Tenía que demostrarle al chef… a Seiya… que valía la pena darme otra oportunidad. Tenía que sacar todo mi potencial, tenía que demostrarme a mí misma quién era realmente debajo de este disfraz de niña tonta. Ya no quería ser esa persona de la que todos se aprovechaban. ¿Realmente podía hacerlo? ¿Podría lograr convertirme en quien realmente necesitaba ser? El chef quizá veía algo en mí… no estaba segura. Él me había llamado por mi nombre. Había dicho Serena, y en sus labios se escuchaba divino. Pocas personas me llamaban por mi nombre.

Y fue así como en el camino de regreso al restaurante me propuse ser la mejor. Daría todo de mí para dejar de ser la Serena Tsukino tonta y débil. Yo sería una mujer especial, y única. Tanto que hasta Seiya Kou tendría que admitirlo abiertamente.


	2. La Noche

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi. Historia inspirada en el dorama "Oh my ghost", pero con cambios y alteraciones para esta adaptación.

* * *

Había decidido arreglarme el día de hoy porque tenía una cita. Bueno, no exactamente una cita, pero me emocionaba verla. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el auto y manejé hasta el café donde siempre nos encontrábamos, el cual se encontraba en Harajuku. Después de tantos años seguía sin entender por qué le gustaba ese lugar lleno de gente y ruido. Me estacioné en el lugar de siempre y crucé la calle.

Alcancé a verla por fuera, a través de la ventana enorme del lugar. Se encontraba leyendo el periódico y eso me parecía fascinante. Ella siempre leía las noticias, le gustaba estar al tanto de lo que pasaba día con día tanto en nuestro país como en el mundo. Todo lo que sucedía, ella seguramente lo sabía. Era como una Wikipedia de las noticias. Sin duda, una costumbre que le había inculcado Hiromi. Sonreí con un poco de nostalgia.

Hiromi había sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos unos niños pequeños. Nos habíamos conocido en el colegio y desde entonces nos habíamos vuelto inseparables a través de los años. Fuimos juntos a la primaria, a la secundaria, a la prepa e incluso decidimos ir juntos a la misma universidad. A pesar de que él quería ser un gran periodista y yo un chef, encontramos la manera de permanecer juntos. Fue entonces cuando nuestras vidas cambiaron por completo.

Yo estaba enamorado de una chica a la cual siempre veía leyendo en la biblioteca. Era una chica hermosa. Alta, de un cabello negro brillante y singular, con unos rasgos inigualables. Ella siempre iba a la misma hora a estudiar. Ni siquiera la conocía y todos los días me encontraba suspirando por ella. De vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban y yo moría de vergüenza. En ese entonces, yo era demasiado tímido y reservado. Tenía muchas dificultades para entablar relaciones personales y prefería aislarme del mundo. Las personas que me conocían me tachaban de solitario y aburrido. Por eso jamás pude acercarme a ella y me conformaba con mirarla de lejos.

Un día, entré a la biblioteca con la ilusión de verla una vez más, como todos los días. Tenía semanas tratando de decidir si debía hablarle o no, pero después de mucho pensarlo y de insistirme a mí mismo, me decidí a hacerlo por fin. Había notado que siempre llevaba un capuchino con ella, por lo que deduje que era su bebida favorita. Antes de llegar a la biblioteca pasé por uno para ella y otro para mí a la cafetería de la escuela. Iba a ser mi pretexto. Sin embargo, cuando entré a la biblioteca no estaba. Me sentí muy confundido, pues ella nunca faltaba a su hora de estudio.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí que mi teléfono vibraba en mi bolsillo. Saqué el celular y vi que Hiromi me estaba llamando.

-¿Diga?

-¡Seiya!-dijo alegremente.- ¿Dónde estás en este momento?

-Afuera de la biblioteca.-respondí seriamente.

-Te veo en la cafetería, hay algo que quiero contarte. ¡No tardes!

Tomé los capuchinos y me dirigí nuevamente a la cafetería, sintiéndome un idiota por haber comprado dos bebidas. Cuando entré a la cafetería, pude ver a Hiromi a lo lejos. Al parecer se encontraba charlando con alguien a quien no pude distinguir, y me acerqué tímidamente. No me gustaba cuando Hiromi, quien era bastante popular, me hacía convivir con gente que no conocía. Al acercarme más me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con una chica, lo cual me hizo sentir aún más nervioso.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Hiromi al verme.- Qué bueno que viniste. Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

La chica se giró para mirarme y me quedé helado. Era ella. Sus enormes ojos me miraron con cierta sorpresa y me quedé petrificado. No supe qué decir.

-Ella es Rei Hino.- interrumpió Hiromi.- Y quería conocerte.

Me quedé helado. ¿Ella quería conocerme? Por fin sabía su nombre. Comencé a ponerme más nervioso.

-¿A… a… mí?

-Sí, tonto. Quería conocerte porque… ¡ya somos novios!-dijo de pronto.

En ese momento sentí cómo mi corazón se apachurraba. La frase "ya somos novios" seguía resonando en mi cabeza. Sentí cómo mis piernas me temblaban y traté de resistir para no caerme.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo ella extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

Se la tomé con nerviosismo y silencio.

-Fe…felicidades.-dije tratando de fingir entusiasmo.- Estoy… sorprendido.

-¡Verdad que sí!-intervino Hiromi.- Nos conocimos en clase de Metodología de la Investigación. Sin duda alguna me enamoré de ella desde la primera vez que la vi.-dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Pude notar cómo entre ambos existía esa complicidad y esa mirada de estar realmente enamorados. Fue aún peor para mí y traté lo máximo posible de que no se me notara.

-Así es.- respondió ella.- Hiromi se ha portado muy bien conmigo, ¡y siempre habla de ti! Por supuesto que tenía que conocerte.- me sonrió.

Su sonrisa siempre me derretía. Era la primera vez que lo hacía directamente hacia mí, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su sonrisa de dientes perfectos. Vi cómo se tomaron de la mano y se miraron enamorados.

-¿Por qué traes dos capuchinos?-dijo de pronto Hiromi. Ambos me miraron esperando una respuesta y me puse muy nervioso.

-Yo… yo… tenía… mucho sueño hoy.

-Pero tú siempre duermes bien.

-Eh…

-A Rei le encantan los capuchinos.-dijo mirándola.

"Lo sé", pensé.

-Puedes… tomarlo… si quieres.-dije sin mirarla.- De hecho, pueden tomárselos ustedes. A mí se me hace tarde.

Los dejé con el pretexto de que tenía clase y hui de ahí. Ya había aguantado demasiado.

Me costó trabajo, pero con el tiempo todos nos hicimos muy amigos. Me había convertido en lo que jamás llegué a imaginar: el mal tercio. Hiromi era mi mejor, por lo tanto yo había aprendido a querer a Rei como una amiga más. Nos habíamos convertido en tres. Juntos pasamos momentos increíbles, habíamos sido muy felices. Incluso yo, que todos los días tenía que verlos a ellos juntos. Mis sentimientos por Rei nunca desaparecieron. De hecho, conforme la iba conociendo más, descubría que era la mujer perfecta, solo aprendí a ocultar muy bien lo que sentía.

Así fue durante muchos años hasta que él se fue. Hiromi murió un 25 de marzo a las 9:37 de la noche. Los doctores dijeron que había sido un infarto sin motivo aparente, como suelen presentarse los infartos. En ese momento comprendí que la vida solo es una y que las personas no son para siempre. Esa noche sostuve a Rei entre mis brazos mientras los dos llorábamos desconsoladamente. Le prometí que nunca la dejaría sola.

Habían pasado tres años desde la muerte de Hiromi. Rei y yo continuamos siendo muy buenos amigos. A pesar de que a ambos nos hacía mucha falta él, no nos separamos ni un momento. Ella estuvo presente en todos los momentos buenos que vinieron después: la apertura de mi restaurante, mi primer entrevista, mi primer reconocimiento como mejor chef del país, en fin… Y yo estuve ahí cuando ella se convirtió en la mejor periodista de Japón. En su primer reportaje, en su primer programa. Ambos nos habíamos hecho aliados inseparables.

Yo nunca me atreví a hablarle de mis sentimientos, pero cada día mi amor por ella crecía. A estas alturas ya había terminado por aceptar que ella no era para mí.

Entré al café y me dirigí hasta ella. Rei se levantó para darme un abrazo en cuanto me vio.

-Como siempre llegando tarde.-refunfuñó.- Desde que eres un chef famoso crees que la gente vive a tu disposición.

-No puedes quejarte.-le dije.- Siempre acudo a tus llamados así sean las 3 de la mañana. ¿O alguna vez te he fallado?

-Touché.- dijo sacándome la lengua.- Pero sigo con la esperanza de quitarte esa mala costumbre.

-Está bien. Cada quien tiene sus propios sueños, si se cumplen o no ya es otro cuento.-sonreí.

Rei soltó una carcajada y me miró en silencio por unos instantes.

-Me parece muy extraño todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le dije.

-A que todavía recuerdo perfectamente el joven tímido y reservado que eras. No le hablabas a nadie, te daba miedo convivir con otras personas, casi no te gustaba salir a ningún lado. Y mírate ahora… todo un chef famoso, engreído, de carácter fuerte, un soltero codiciado. Todos quieren ser tú.

-Bueno, necesitaba cambiar mi personalidad boba para lograr mis sueños. Además, no todo el crédito es mío. Te debo a ti muchas de esas nuevas actitudes, pues si tú no me hubieras alentado a salir de mi caparazón, no estaría aquí.

Rei me sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

-Cuéntame.-dijo rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente?

-El restaurante es un éxito, pero… mis empleados no tanto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tuve que correr a una chica ayer porque perdió mi cuchillo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, la corrí. Pero luego descubrí que el que lo perdió fue el idota de Yoshi. Así que tuve que ir por la chica y decirle que regresara a trabajar.

Rei sonrió.

-¿Será que sí tienes un corazón ahí dentro?

-No lo creo, yo tomo decisiones por practicidad.

-Ya veremos.-dijo Rei.- Es otra cosa que tengo que descubrir de ti.

Traté de no sonrojarme.

-Y dime. ¿Por qué me querías ver hoy con tanta urgencia?

-Sabes que me acaban de promover a productora del canal ¿cierto? Por eso ahora tengo a mi cargo el famoso programa Iron Chef.

-Oh, no. Ya sé lo que me quieres pedir y no, no participaré.

-Pero, Seiya… ¡por favor! Será una temporada corta, de 10 capítulos solamente. Necesitamos a chefs muy reconocidos.

-Sabes que odio las cámaras y que no necesito esa clase de publicidad. Tengo suficiente con mi restaurante.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos.- Pero el programa es muy bonito, ¿no te gustaría que la gente viera otro lado de ti? Así quizá dejen de pensar que eres un amargado.

-¿La gente piensa eso de mí?-pregunté irónicamente.

-¡Por favor!-dijo tomando mi mano.- ¿No podrías hacerlo ni siquiera por mí?

Rei me miró con esos ojos de borreguito que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo. Cada vez que quería obtener algo de mí usaba esa arma en mi contra y me convencía de todo. No podía rebajarme tanto solo por ella, tenía que resistir. Hubo un silencio prolongado mientras ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos y sonreí.

-Qué demonios. Está bien. Acepto.

Rei soltó un grito de emoción y se aplaudió a sí misma. Yo me crucé de brazos y me sentí como un completo estúpido.

-Te enviaré a tu correo electrónico todos los detalles. ¡Será todo un éxito!

* * *

Los chicos me enviaron a comprar algunos víveres que hacían falta en la cocina y cuando iba de regreso al restaurante vi al chef saliendo de un café al lado de una hermosa chica. Me detuve un momento porque no quería que me viera, me daba mucha pena. Me quedé observándolos con cuidado de no ser vista. ¿Era su novia? ¿Quién era ella? Si no era su novia seguramente pronto lo sería, se miraban con tanto amor que hasta yo me sentí incómoda. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el chef tendría la capacidad de mirar a alguien así.

Viendo cómo se despedían me sentí un poco celosa. No de ellos, sino de ese amor que los envolvía. ¿Algún día alguien podría mirarme así? De pronto me sentí muy triste. A mis 25 años nadie me había invitado a salir nunca, tampoco había tenido una relación, ni siquiera un primer amor. Los únicos recuerdos de chicos que tenía era cómo me molestaban en la escuela por ser "rara". Se me rompió el corazón de pensar que jamás podría encontrar un amor de verdad.

¿Quién se iba a fijar en una mujer como yo? No tenía estudios, no tenía dinero, ¡ni siquiera tenía casa! Solo tenía algunos cambios de ropa, unas libretas donde anotaba recetas y mis sentimientos. Ni siquiera tenía una estúpida computadora. Tampoco tenía familia, o amigos… No tenía nada. Sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

El chef por fin se despidió de su amiga y ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes. Me limpié las lágrimas y corrí al restaurante. No quería que el chef llegara y no me viera ahí trabajando. Me había prometido a mí misma que daría todo de mí para demostrar que yo no era cualquier cosa. Tenía que demostrarle a Seiya Kou quién podía llegar a ser yo.

Cuando llegué al restaurante, dejé los víveres en su lugar y me puse a trabajar. Noté que nadie había hecho la salsa de la pasta y la hora de la comida ya estaba muy cerca. La salsa tomaba algo de tiempo en estar lista, y si nadie se encargaba de eso rápido no estaría lista a su hora. Si el chef se daba cuenta, nos iría mal a todos.

Decidí tomar las riendas del asunto y me puse a preparar la salsa. Puse a hervir los tomates, la cebolla y un par de chiles secos en la estufa trasera que nadie usaba. Continué haciendo mis otras labores y también terminé de preparar la salsa. Cuando estuvo lista, escuché que el chef ya había llegado. Lo noté por sus gritos cotidianos.

-¡La gente está exigiendo la salsa!-gritó el chef al entrar a la cocina.- ¡Rápido!

-Ch…chef…-dijo Yoshi.- La pasta…

-¿La pasta qué?

-La salsa…no…

-La salsa no está lista.-intervino Nicolas.

El chef se puso casi rojo de coraje.

-¿QUÉ LES PASA? ¿ESTÁN IDIOTAS?

Terminé de servir los platos y corrí a donde estaba la mesera.

-Aquí están listos. No hay de qué preocuparse.-dije feliz por mi salsa.

La mesera tomó los platos y se dirigió a las mesas.

Seiya se dio cuenta cuando la mesera ya casi llegaba a la mesa y volvió a gritar.

-¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Y esos platos qué? ¿Quién demonios hizo esa salsa?

De pronto sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí.

-Tsukino.-dijo el chef.- ¿Tú hiciste esa salsa?

-Sí, chef…-respondí agachando la mirada.-Yo solo…

-¿Tú solo qué? ¿Qué creías? ¿Sabes lo que nos va a costar que esas personas se quejen de la pasta? ¡Nos van a dar muy malas reseñas!-me dijo mientras me agarraba fuertemente de los hombros.

-Chef.-dijo la mesera que había regresado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Las personas de la mesa 8 quieren hablar con usted.

-Ya estarás contenta.-me dijo cuando me soltó.

El chef salió de la cocina tratando de guardar la compostura. Los demás me miraron sorprendidos y asustados al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás loca, Tsukino?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a mí.

Algunos minutos después regresó el chef y todos guardaron silencio mientras esperaban para ver lo que sucedía después.

-Tsukino.-dijo tranquilamente. Miro a todos en silencio y luego finalmente me miró a mí. ¿Me iba a correr esta vez para siempre?- Les encantó.

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron todos al unísono.

Seiya los miró con enojo y todos callaron.

-Les encantó la salsa.

Traté de resistirme para no sonreír en ese momento y escuché cómo todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Voy a dejar pasar este incidente esta vez.-dijo el chef.- Sin embargo, no puedo creer que esto haya pasado. ¡Yoshi!-gritó.- Eres un idiota. Tú eras el encargado de preparar la salsa hoy. Y lo olvidaste. Ya has acumulado varios errores esta semana, ¿seguro que quieres seguir haciéndolo? No puedes dejar que Tsukino prepare las cosas, no es su trabajo. Mucho menos sin supervisión.

-Chef, yo…

-No quiero que me hables en este momento. Decidiré qué hacer contigo muy pronto. ¡Regresen a trabajar!

Todos regresamos a nuestras labores inmediatamente y me di cuenta cómo el chef se dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la cocina en lugar de a su oficina. Lo seguí sin que nadie se diera cuenta y observé cómo probaba la salsa que yo acababa de hacer. Pude notar cómo su mirada cambiaba y se suavizaba. Por un momento dejó el enojo a un lado. Sonreí tan felizmente que no podía creerlo. Estaba segura de que le había gustado, su expresión no lo podía negar. Suspiré profundamente y regresé a mi trabajo. Quizá iba por el buen camino en mi plan de ser la mejor.

* * *

Esa noche, al terminar el día laboral decidí salir a tomar una copa. Mis hermanos y yo teníamos la costumbre de salir a tomar algo de vez en cuando, porque eran pocas las oportunidades que teníamos de convivir. Todos estábamos muy ocupados siempre. Yaten, el menor, era un modelo famoso que viajaba mucho y que siempre tenía llamados para trabajar. Taiki, el mayor y el más cuerdo e inteligente de los tres, era un increíble cardiólogo reconocido en todo Japón. Gente de todo el país venía a Tokio exclusivamente para tener una consulta con él. Yo lo admiraba mucho porque tenía un gran corazón. A sus 35 años no solo le dedicaba su vida entera a la medicina, sino que también le gustaba mucho ayudar a las personas más necesitadas. Usaba su poco tiempo libre para atender a personas de escasos recursos que jamás podrían pagar una consultar con un médico decente.

A Yaten también lo admiraba porque ser un modelo requería muchísima energía, simpatía y carisma, cosas que yo nunca había tenido. Todas las chicas siempre estaban detrás de él, tenía una habilidad impresionante para tratar con ellas. Pero fuera de todo lo superficial, él también era muy generoso. Dedicaba parte de sus ganancias a becar a unos cuantos niños que no tenían la oportunidad de ir a la escuela. Su único defecto es que era incasable. Ninguna mujer había podido atraparlo hasta el día de hoy, y a sus 28 años seguíamos sin creer que eso fuera a pasar algún día. Y yo, pues… yo le dedicaba mi vida al restaurante y a la cocina. A decir verdad, si me comparaba con mis hermanos podía darme cuenta de que yo era el menos exitoso. A pesar de que había logrado muchas cosas, me hacía falta ese toque especial que tenían ellos dos.

Los tres nos llevábamos muy bien. Siempre habíamos sido muy unidos, y si no hubiera sido por ellos y por Rei, nunca hubiera podido reponerme de la muerte de Hiromi. La verdad es que no me imaginaba una vida sin estos dos idiotas. Estábamos juntos desde siempre y así seguiría siendo.

Cuando llegué al bar, Taiki y Yaten ya se encontraban ahí. Ambos se estaban riendo de algo y cuando me vieron entrar cambiaron su expresión de inmediato. Dejaron de verse contentos para ahora verse preocupados.

-¿Por qué demonios me miran como si me fuera a morir en cualquier momento?-dije bromeando mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

-Hermano…-dijo Taiki.- No queremos que te sientas mal, pero…

-Ahí está Rei. Con un hombre.-dijo Yaten sin tapujos. Eso hacía Yaten siempre, en cambio Taiki trataba de ser más cuidadoso.

Pude notar la tensión en todo mi cuerpo y con cuidado me giré para buscarla entre la multitud. Después de buscar un rato, la vi sentada en una mesa con un hombre que parecía algo mayor que ella. ¿De verdad? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Rei fuera ese tipo de persona.

-No… no creo que sea nada. Tal vez sea un amigo del canal.-dije al fin.

-No lo creo, hermano.-dijo Yaten.- El tipo se la ha pasado tomándole la mano.

-¡Mesero!-grité.- Un whisky doble en las rocas.

-Vaya, me gusta cuando decides tomar en grande.-rió Yaten.

-Deja de burlarte, Yaten.-intervino Taiki.- Sabes que Seiya ama a Rei.

-Un momento.-respondí.- Yo no amo a Rei… es decir, no exageren. Es mi mejor amiga.

-Sí, sí. Sabemos ese cuento.-dijo Yaten nuevamente.- Nunca has querido aceptar explícitamente que te mueres por Rei. Pero olvidas algo. Somos tus hermanos, tonto. Te conoces perfectamente y si a ella la puedes engañar, a nosotros definitivamente no.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Seiya.-me dijo Taiki.- Creo que es algo muy válido. El amor llega cuando menos te das cuenta, y no lo puedes evitar.

-Ni siquiera si esa persona era el amor de tu mejor amigo.

-¡Yaten!-dijo Taiki.- Deja de decir esas cosas. Seiya se va a sentir mal.

-Solo estoy hablando las cosas como son.

-Escuchen, chicos.-les dije.- Está bien. No voy a mentir y decir que no siento nada por Rei. Es solo que… no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mí. Siempre me ha visto como un hermano, o eso creo. Tampoco me he atrevido a decirle nada por respeto a Hiromi, y es algo que me causa mucho conflicto…

-Mira, Seiya.-dijo Yaten inclinándose hacia el frente para mirarme mejor.- Te voy a decir una cosa. Yo no soy experto en el amor, todos sabemos eso. Pero algo sí sé. Hiromi murió hace tres años, ya pasó mucho tiempo como para que ella ahora esté decidida a encontrar el amor nuevamente. Lo que ella no sabe es que tiene el amor en frente de sus ojos, solo que alguien se lo tiene que hacer ver. Es ahí donde entras tú. Si no hablas, vas a ser el estúpido mejor amigo siempre y la vas a ver irse con otro, ¡OTRA VEZ!

-Creo que… en esto tengo que apoyar a Yaten.-dijo Taiki.- Rei no es adivina, no puede leer tu mente. Si no le dices nada, bueno… puedes perderla. ¿Quieres conformarte con su amistad para siempre? Debes permitirte ser feliz.

Analicé palabra por palabra de lo que esos dos idiotas me decían. La verdad es que nunca habían tenido tanta razón como en ese momento. Yo mismo me estaba haciendo tonto y me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Estaba dispuesto a seguir dejando pasar más tiempo sin estar con Rei? No podía dejar que un tipejo como ese con el que estaba sentada del otro lado del bar se la quedara. A fin de cuentas, yo era un buen partido para ella y ella no se merecía menos.

Esa noche bebí demasiado. No podía dejar de pensar en Rei y su cita, tampoco podía dejar de observarlos a lo lejos. A pesar de que Yaten y Taiki trataban de hacerme reír y distraerme, cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura. A eso de las 12:30 am, decidimos irnos. Después de pagar nos dirigimos a la salida, y por si no fuera poco, nos enontramos a Rei saliendo al mismo tiempo.

Rei se sorprendió cuando nos vio a los tres y nos saludó con entusiasmo.

-¡Qué gusto verlos!-dijo sonriendo.

-Igual, querida, ya lo sabes.- dijo Taiki amablemente.- No has ido al consultorio.

-Pronto iré, te lo prometo.

-¿Y quién es tu amigo?-dije de pronto y sin pensarlo.

Yaten y Taiki me miraron sorprendidos. Rei se mostró extrañada por el tono de mi pregunta.

-Él es… él es Kaori. Qué tonta por no presentárselos, ¡una disculpa! Nos conocimos hace un par de semanas en una fiesta.

-Mucho gusto, Kaori.-dijo Yaten extendiendo la mano.- Por ahora nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos otro día, ¿sí, Rei? Te extrañamos.

Nos despedimos de ellos y caminamos rumbo a la plaza que quedaba cerca.

-Eres un tonto, Seiya, no pudiste disimular nada. Vas a arruinar el plan.-dijo Yaten golpeándome en la cabeza.

-¿De qué sirve?-dije borracho.- Si ella ya sale con otro.

-¿Alguna vez la has invitado a salir en una cita? Una cita de verdad.-aclaró Taiki.

-En realidad no…

-¿Qué esperas?-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras íbamos caminando pude divisar a lo lejos a una chica rubia que caminaba hacia nosotros. A pesar de estar borracho, pude notar que la chica era un tanto guapa. Al parecer mis hermanos estaban pensando lo mismo que yo porque Yaten no pudo quedarse callado.

-Wow, ¿quién es esa rubia?

-No tengo idea, pero tiene una linda sonrisa.-dijo Taiki.

-A decir verdad, no me gusta cómo está vestida. Creo que podría verse mucho mejor, pero a pesar de todo me gusta esa luz que emana. Como si hubiera sido hecha para brillar.

-Qué poeta.-dije.

-No me vas a decir que no puedes verla, ¿o sí?

Cuando volví a mirar a la chica me quedé petrificado. Era Tsukino que iba caminando sola mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Mis hermanos no podían dejar de mirarla y de pronto me sentí incómodo. De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y noté cómo se ponía nerviosa. Cuando estuvimos más cerca ella seguía mirándonos.

-Hola, chef…-dijo con su delicada voz.

Miré a mis hermanos y ellos me miraron sorprendidos y con una mueca en el rostro.

-Tsu…Tsukino.-dije tratando de no parecer ebrio.

-Hola.-dijo Yaten tomando la mano de Tsukino.- Soy Yaten, el hermano menor de Seiya. ¿Tú quién eres, linda?

-Yo…

-Yo soy Taiki.-dijo.- Mucho gusto. Yo soy el hermano mayor.

-Basta.-dije molesto. Aclaré mi garganta para tratar de hablar mejor.

-Soy Serena Tsukino.-intervino ella antes de que yo pudiera hablar.- Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

-El gusto es de nosotros, linda.- ¿Eres amiga de mi hermano?

-No.-dije.- Ella trabaja en el restaurante. Es ayudante.

-Vaya.-dijo Taiki.- Prometo que pronto iré a comer, hace mucho que no voy. ¿Trabajas todos los días? Quisiera saber para…

-Deberíamos ir juntos.-dijo Yaten.- Me gustaría probar algo tuyo.-sonrió.

-Oigan.-dije molesto.- Chicos, escuchen, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos otro día, ¿sí? Y de hecho, Tsukino se irá conmigo. No me parece correcto dejar que se vaya sola a su casa.

Jalé del brazo a Tsukino y me alejé de mis hermanos. Caminamos durante un buen rato en silencio hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Chef… lo siento… no quería entrometerme con sus hermanos.

-No importa.-dije.- Así son ellos. No se parecen nada a mí, ¿cierto? Ellos son amables y divertidos.

Ella me miró con cierta confusión, pero pude sentir que de alguna manera me entendía. Comencé a sentirme un poco mareado, así que decidí sentarme en la primera banca que apareció en el camino.

-¿Puedes irte a casa sola?-dije de pronto.

-Sí, yo…

-Hazlo.

Cerré los ojos un momento y cuando volví a abrirlos me di cuenta que ella seguía a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Debes irte.-dije molesto.

-Chef…-dijo ella algo seria.- Usted se ve mal, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? No me gustaría que se sintiera mal…

-No tengo nada, Tsukino. Por favor, vete.

-No me gustaría dejarlo así, chef… Sé que se va a enojar conmigo, pero no soy tan tonta como usted cree… puedo darme cuenta de que algo le sucede.

-Pero, ¿cómo…?-suspiré.

Decidí mirarla y cuando levanté la vista me encontré con sus ojos azules mirándome. De pronto lo entendí todo. Entendí lo que mis hermanos dijeron y entendí lo que yo quería. Supe que había solo una manera de comprobar si Rei sentía algo por mí o no. Si le daba celos, podría comprobar si existía una oportunidad para mí. De esa forma, no haría ningún movimiento sin estar seguro. Tenía que conquistar a Serena Tsukino para darle celos a Rei.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, tomé el rostro de Serena en mis manos y la besé.

* * *

Me sentía sumamente nerviosa por estar a solas con Seiya Kou. Después de haber conocido a sus hermanos, me sentía tonta y sin clase. Sabía perfectamente que algo le sucedía al chef, ya que se veía distante y preocupado. No podía dejarlo solo, y menos si estaba borracho como notablemente lo estaba. Cuando me miró a los ojos pude sentir cómo mis manos temblaban. Sí debía de estar muy borracho porque jamás me miraba a los ojos.

De pronto no supe qué fue lo que sucedió. Sentí las manos de Seiya tomando mi rostro y luego sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Eso no podía estar pasando. El chef me estaba besando, como nunca antes me había besado nadie. Jamás imaginé que mi primer beso sería de esa forma. Por un momento, solo por un pequeño momento sentí tranquilidad y bienestar. Sentí que no debía preocuparme por nada más que ese beso. Y por primera vez en mi vida sentí mariposas en el estómago.

Cuando nos separamos, Seiya parecía algo confundido. Yo me di cuenta de que todo aquello había sido un estúpido error. El chef estaba borracho, se notaba que había bebido de más, se notaba que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y de pronto me sentí muy mal por ello. Él intentó decirme algo, pero yo no quería hacer aquello más difícil y vergonzoso. Me puse de pie y salí corriendo de ahí. Ni siquiera miré hacia atrás. Con suerte al día siguiente el chef no recordaría nada de lo sucedido y podríamos olvidarlo todo. Esa noche nunca había sucedido.


	3. La Grabación

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi. Historia inspirada en el dorama "Oh my ghost", pero con cambios y alteraciones para esta adaptación.

* * *

Cuando desperté sentía un dolor de cabeza terrible. Estaba en mi habitación, de eso estaba seguro, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? No tenía idea. Me di cuenta de que todavía tenía la ropa del día anterior, incluso los zapatos también. Me levanté como pude de la cama y caminé hacia el baño. El reloj marcaba las 10:35 de la mañana y sentí inmensas ganas de vomitar.

Después de un buen rato, logré darme un baño y arreglar el desastre que era. El estómago comenzó a rugirme y me di cuenta de que tenía muchísima hambre. La cabeza todavía me dolía y no mostraba señas de que el dolor fuera a cesar pronto. Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento me di cuenta de que había una bandeja con comida en el suelo. Pude notar que había un bowl de ramen que se veía delicioso. El estómago volvió a rugirme y sin pensarlo dos veces tomé la bandeja y volví a entrar para poder degustar del platillo.

No tenía idea de quién pudo haber dejado eso ahí, pero se lo agradecía infinitamente. El ramen estaba sorprendentemente delicioso y me lo terminé en un santiamén. Sin duda me sentí mucho mejor después de comer, aunque me seguía doliendo la cabeza.

Decidí revisar mi celular y me di cuenta de que tenía algunas llamadas perdidas de mis hermanos. También tenía una llamada de un número desconocido y me pareció extraño, ya que era de las 2:30 am, por lo que decidí llamar y así saber a qué se debía. Apenas sonó dos veces cuando la voz de un hombre mayor me respondió.

-¿Diga?-dijo el hombre.

-Eh…buen día.-dije.- ¿A dónde llamó?

-Soy el señor Takashi, ¿a quién busca?

-Disculpe la molestia, señor Takashi, solamente quería saber a dónde llamo porque tengo una llamada de este número que se hizo en la madrugada.

-¡Ah!-dijo el hombre riendo.- Es usted el joven ebrio de esta madrugada.

Sentí cómo el rostro se me ponía rojo como un tomate.

-Eso creo…-respondí avergonzado.

-No se preocupe, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez. Afortunadamente usted iba muy bien acompañado.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunté confundido.

-Ya sabe.-rio.- A su amiga, la chica rubia que se encargó de llevarlo hasta su casa.

En ese momento traté de entender lo que el señor me estaba diciendo, no lograba recordar mucho. Sin embargo, al cabo de algunos segundos los recuerdos fueron llegando a mi cabeza poco a poco.

Logré recordar que al salir del bar, mis hermanos y yo nos habíamos encontrado a Tsukino. Recordé cómo es que me había ido con ella al parque para alejarla de mis estúpidos hermanos y también recordé cómo la había besado. Sentí asco de mí mismo. Luego también recordé cómo Tsukino se había ido corriendo para regresar algunos minutos después hasta donde yo me encontraba. Lo que no lograba recordar era cómo había llegado al departamento.

-¿Sigue ahí?-dijo el señor.- Esa chica solicitó el servicio y lo llevó a su casa.

-Ya veo. Muchas gracias por la aclaración, y disculpe todas las molestias. Otra pregunta… ¿el servicio se pagó?

-Claro.-afirmó.- La chica me pagó, así que no se preocupe.

-Oh…-dije.- Una última pregunta… ¿usted la llevó de regreso?

-No. La señorita se bajó junto con usted y lo ayudó a entrar a su departamento. Ella me dijo que se iría a casa por su cuenta.

Cuando terminé la llamada me sentía sumamente confundido. ¿Por qué Tsukino me había ayudado? Recordé lo que había pasado con Rei, recordé todo lo que me habían dicho mis hermanos sobre ella. No podía dejarla ir, pero no había muchas opciones para mí. El plan que había ideado en mi cabeza la noche anterior me parecía una mala idea. ¿De verdad sería capaz de utilizar a Tsukino para lograr mi objetivo? Eso era muy cruel hasta para mí. Sin embargo… si lo hacía con cuidado y sin pasarme de la raya, podría tener excelentes resultados. No tenía por qué enamorarla, ni sobrepasar el límite. Solo tenía que hacer algunos movimientos para que Rei se diera cuenta de que también puedo tener interés en otra persona. Nada tenía por qué salir mal.

Cuando bajé al restaurante, observé con cuidado la cocina. Todos estaban trabajando, como siempre, y busqué a Tsukino con la mirada, pero no la veía. Dejé la bandeja en el área de lavado y escuché la voz de Kelvin.

-Buen día, chef.-sonrió- ¿Disfruto de su ramen? Tsukino nos dijo que se lo había pedido porque estaba muy ocupado.

-Así es.-dije secamente.- ¿Dónde está ella?

-Está atendiendo a un cliente muy especial.-dijo tratando de reprimir la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que atendiendo?-dije enojado.- Saben muy bien que Tsukino no puede salir de la cocina.

Salí de la cocina inmediatamente para tratar de evitar una tragedia con Tsukino. La busqué por el restaurante hasta que vi su melena rubia a lo lejos y me acerqué hasta ella con paso firme.

-Tsukino, tú no puedes…

Me quedé mudo cuando vi que Tsukino hablaba con mi hermano Yaten, quien le tenía agarrada una de sus manos, ya que en la otra ella sujetaba una rosa roja.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dije molesto.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Yaten?

-¡Hermanito!-sonrió.- ¿No puedo venir a visitarte?-hizo una mueca irónica.

-Evidentemente no has venido a verme a mí.-dije cruzándome de brazos.

Serena se había puesto roja como un tomate y había agachado la cabeza. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

-Tsukino.-le dije.- Vuelve a tu trabajo.

Ella se despidió de Yaten con cortesía y se alejó.

-Yaten, ¿qué estás haciendo?-le dije molesto.

-Estoy comiendo este delicioso ramen.-respondió.- Que por cierto ella misma hizo. Le salió excelente, ¿quieres probar?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-dije sentándome frente a él.

-Hermano, ¿de qué te preocupas? Solo vine a comer, y me llegó el rumo de que la chica estaba haciendo ramen el día de hoy.

-No estoy bromeando, Yaten, no quiero que la molestes.

-¿Acaso la quieres para ti?-preguntó sin dejar de comer.- Porque no me parece que a ti te interese. Creo que solo te molesta que quiera conocerla, ¿cuál es el problema? Tú ya tienes a Rei.

-¡Por Dios!-dije.- Por supuesto que Tsukino no me interesa, no me hagas reír. Ya te conozco y solo quieres divertirte, ¡vamos! Hay chicas mejores, ¿no crees? Tsukino es demasiado…

-¿Tonta? ¿Eso ibas a decir?

-No…

-Vamos, Seiya.-rio Yaten.- Eres muy cerrado ante el mundo. Te aseguro que esa chica no tiene ni un pelo de tonta. Hay que darle la oportunidad. ¡Carne fresca!

-Yaten, por favor, no quiero tener este problema. Ella es mi empleada, de verdad, déjala en paz.

-Lo pensaré.-dijo terminándose su plato.- Por ahora me tengo que ir. Por cierto… ¿qué tal tu resaca, hermanito?-rio.- Ayer sí que estabas muy mal. Me divierte mucho verte así.

Yaten se despidió y regresé a la cocina. Tsukino se encontraba lavando los trastes y me acerqué. Ella se dio cuenta de mi cercanía y noté cómo se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba.

-Yo… una disuculpa por el idiota de mi hermano.-le dije.- No le hagas caso…

Vi la rosa que le había regalado Yaten y la tomé con enojo para tirarla a la basura. Serena me miró avergonzada y luego regresó a sus actividades.

* * *

Tenía miedo de que el chef pensara que yo estaba interesada en su hermano. También tenía miedo de que creyera que era interesada. Vi cómo tiraba mi rosa a la basura y me sentí un poco triste. A pesar de que me sentía un poco incómoda por el regalo, al mismo tiempo me sentía halagada por haber recibido un regalo. Nunca antes ningún chico me había regalado una rosa, ni ninguna otra cosa.

También me seguía sintiendo nerviosa por estar cerca del chef. Aparentemente no se acordaba de lo que había pasado en la madrugada y eso me hacía sentir aliviada de alguna manera. Por otro lado, yo no dejaba de pensar en ese beso. Por un lado, odiaba la idea de que mi primer beso hubiera sido así, con una persona en estado de ebriedad y que además fuera mi jefe. Pero por otro, Seiya Kou siempre había estado en mi corazón. Lo admiraba en todos los sentidos, me parecía el hombre perfecto, pero sabía perfectamente que alguien como él nunca se fijaría en mí.

Terminé de lavar los trastes y me encargaron un ramen más. Mientras lo preparaba, noté de reojo que Seiya llamaba por teléfono con alguien. A juzgar por su sonrisa inocente, estaba segura de que era esa chica que había visto con él antes y sentí un nudo en el estómago. De pronto lo vi acercándose de nuevo.

-¡Nicolas!-gritó.- Alístate que te vas conmigo a una grabación.

-Pero chef…-dijo-No puedo. Tengo un compromiso muy importante, ¿recuerda que me dio permiso para salir temprano?

-Demonios.-dijo mirando a Yoshi.-Yoshi, tú vas conmigo.

-Chef, estoy encargado de los platos fuertes hoy.

-Haruki-gritó.

-Haruki no vino hoy, chef, está enfermo.-dijo Nicolas.

-Yo puedo ir.-dijo Kelvin.

-De ninguna manera.-dijo Seiya.- Tú estás más que castigado y todavía no he decidido qué hacer contigo.

Hubo un silencio prolongado y luego me miró.

-Bien. De acuerdo.-dijo jalándome del brazo.- Tú tendrás que ir conmigo.

-¡Pero chef!-intervino Kelvin.- Tsukino no sabe nada. Ella no puede…

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó.

Seiya me hizo quitarme el uniforme y salir con él. Nos subimos a su auto y anduvimos en silencio durante un buen rato.

-¿No vas a preguntar a dónde vamos?-dijo él.

-Eh… sí, claro…

-Olvidé que hoy empezaban las grabaciones de un programa de cocina que produce mi amiga Rei Hino.-me dijo.- Y naturalmente necesito un ayudante de cocina.

-Pero, yo… no soy…

-Mira, Tsukino. Evidentemente no fuiste mi primera opción. Si estás aquí es porque las otras mejores opciones no estaban disponibles. Ya es muy tarde para conseguir otras opciones, así que ahora tendrás que hacerlo tú. Lo mínimo que espero de ti es que no causes problemas, Tsukino, no espero que seas la octava maravilla en la cocina.

Guardé silencio durante algunos segundos.

-No lo defraudaré, chef.

Llegamos a la televisora y comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa. Había mucha gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, gritando, hablando por teléfono. Cámaras, luces, gente importante, vestuarios, ¡había de todo! Estaba impresionada con todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Caminamos hasta el estudio número 13 y ahí estaba ella.

La famosa Rei Hino lucía espectacular. Portaba un traje de falda y saco color rojo, el cual hacía que su figura luciera increíble. Su cabello también estaba perfecto, parecía salida de una revista. Además, sonreía como si estuviera consciente de que todos los hombres a su alrededor la admiraban y la deseaban. De pronto me sentí sumamente insignificante.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Rei. Se abrazaron durante un buen rato y estuvieron charlando mientras yo me encontraba detrás del chef.

-¿Y quién es esta linda chica?-dijo Rei mirándome.

-Ella…ella es Serena Tsukino, mi ayudante.

-¡Genial! Mucho gusto, Serena.-me extendió la mano.- Soy Rei Hino, la mejor amiga de este cretino.-sonrió.

-Mucho gusto.-dije tímidamente.

-Acompáñenme, por favor.-dijo Rei.- Las grabaciones comenzarán pronto y debemos prepararnos.

Nos pasaron a los camerinos, donde también había mucha gente preparando a las personas que saldrían en el programa. Rei se llevó a Seiya y me dejaron con una chica que me prepararía. La chica me dio un uniforme especial que estaría usando solo para el programa, también me lavó el rostro y me puso algo de maquillaje, aunque yo no entendía para qué. También cepillo mi cabello y me hizo unas trenzas. Al cabo de 40 minutos, la misma chica me llevó de regreso al set.

Me reuní con Rei y Seiya de nuevo, quienes me miraron un tanto confundidos.

* * *

No podía dejar de observar a Rei de reojo. Se veía increíblemente hermosa con ese traje de ejecutiva importante, pero yo tenía que actuar como si no me importara. La sola idea de pensar que otro hombre podía disfrutar de eso, me hacía sentir horrible. Tsukino se acercó a nosotros y me quedé un poco sorprendido. Ella traía un peinado con trenzas, y al parecer tenía algo de maquillaje en el rostro. La verdad es que no se veía tan mal, a pesar de que el cambio era muy pequeño, se veía mejor que con su rostro limpio de todos los días y su melena despeinada.

Rei miraba a Serena sonriendo y pensé que ese era el momento perfecto para comenzar mi plan de celos.

-Tsukino.-dije.- Tú… te ves muy bien.-dije exagerando un poco mi pensamiento.

Le sonreí e incluso le agarré un poco el cabello. Noté cómo ella me miraba extrañada por mi comportamiento y rogué porque Rei no se diera cuenta. Mientras tanto, Rei me miraba extrañada a mí. Al parecer no creía que yo pudiera pensar así. Sonreí para mis adentros, porque al parecer este plan iba a funcionar a la perfección.

Después del incómodo momento, Rei nos indicó que pasáramos al set para comenzar a grabar. En el set ya se encontraba el otro chef con el que se suponía que iba a competir. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del chef Andrew Furuhata.

Andrew y yo habíamos sido enemigos desde la universidad. Él había sido una de las razones principales por las que yo había cambiado tanto mi carácter, ya que se encargó de pisotearme durante 6 años de carrera. Me había tratado muy mal durante años, hasta que durante el último año me dediqué a mejorar mis técnicas en todos los sentidos para poder ganarle la mejor puntuación de toda la generación. Nunca me perdonó el hecho de que lo hubiera quitado del primer lugar ese último año y que por supuesto me hubiera llevado el premio de honor al mejor chef de generación.

Andrew me fulminó con la mirada mientras yo le sonreía descaradamente. El tipo se cruzó de brazos y no dejaba de vigilarme. Rei se acercó a saludarlo y me pidió que me acercara.

-Andrew.-dijo Rei.- Seiya será tu competidor, ¿no es increíble?

-Es perfecto.-respondió Andrew extendiendo su mano.- Por fin voy a poder recuperar el lugar que merezco.

-Eso está por verse.-dije aceptando su mano y estrechándola.- No creas que te va a ser sencillo, Furuhata, no soy el mismo de hace años.

-Estaría muy decepcionado si lo fueras.-Andrew hizo una pausa para mirar detrás de mí y se le quedó viendo a Serena.- ¿Ella será tu ayudante?-hizo una mueca.- Se ve tímida.

-Sí. Es tímida, pero vale la pena.-fue todo lo que dije.

-No suenas muy convencido, querido Seiya.-dijo Andrew haciéndome a un lado para poder observarla mejor.- Por otro lado, si no te sirve como ayudante al menos hará que tu vista sea mucho mejor.

-Caballeros.-intervino Rei.- La señorita Tsukino está presente. Respetemos su trabajo, por favor. Bien, ahora vayan a sus lugares, estamos por comenzar.

Rei se alejó de nosotros y Andrew se acercó nuevamente a Serena.

-¿Cómo es que te llamas?-le preguntó.-Este maleducado no tuvo la delicadeza de presentarnos.

-Tsukino…-respondió.-Serena Tsukino.

Andrew de pronto cambió su expresión. De sonreír maliciosamente ahora lucía sumamente serio, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Al cabo de unos segundos recuperó su expresión de siempre.

-Mucho gusto, Serena. ¿Te molesta que te diga así?-ella negó.- Estaré encantado de verte por aquí. Si necesitas ayuda, solo dime.

Serena le sonrió algo sonrojada y me molesté.

-Ella no necesita tu ayuda, Furuhata, ya vete con tu propio ayudante.

Jalé a Serena del brazo y nos fuimos a nuestro lugar.

La grabación comenzó. Se trataba de preparar un plato fuerte con filete de pescado y una sopa casera. Serena se dedicó a picar las verduras que necesitaría para la preparación, mientras que yo me dediqué a preparar la salsa con la que bañaría al pescado. Luego hice cortes finos y quité con cuidado la piel.

-Tsukino.-dije.- Necesito preparar unas guarniciones, no me da tiempo de preparar la sopa. ¿Crees que puedas encargarte?

No tenía otra opción, tenía que confiar en ella.

-¡Sí, chef!-dijo al tiempo que tomaba algunas verduras para utilizarlas en la sopa.

Mientras yo hacía mis cosas, pude observar de reojo cómo trabajaba. Era un poco desordenada para cocinar, sin duda alguna. Por otro lado, debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho ver cómo se desenvolvía con naturalidad mientras cocinaba. La vi cortar verduras, preparar el caldo de la sopa, probarla, agregar especias, sonreír. Era la primera vez en todo un año de trabajar con ella que la veía disfrutando de su trabajo.

-¡El tiempo está por terminar!-gritó el host del programa.- Solo quedan 10 minutos. Recuerden preparar sus platos para que los jueces puedan degustar sus deliciosos platillos. ¡Todo cuenta! Hasta la presentación.

El reloj comenzó cuenta regresiva de diez minutos. El pescado ya casi estaba listo, solo necesitaba un par de minutos más en la salsa, así que alisté las guarniciones en el plato y fui a revisar la sopa. Serena la estaba sirviendo en un plato hondo.

-Dame una cuchara.-le dije.

Cuando probé la sopa me quedé maravillado. Sabía incluso mejor que el ramen que había comido en la mañana. No tenía idea de qué le había puesto, pero sabía muy bien. La sopa tenía algo de verduras, tofu y un poco de calamar. Serena esperaba a que yo dijera algo mientras miraba al suelo.

-Tsukino.-dije dejando la cuchara sobre la mesa.- Le tomé el rostro con ambas manos y la obligué a mirarme. Esto es…

-¡Tiempo!-gritó el host.- Es hora de presentar los platillos.

Noté que Rei nos miraba desde detrás de las cámaras. Lucía algo incómoda y solté a Serena.

Ambos equipos llevamos nuestros platillos a los jueces y ellos se dispusieron a probarlos. Comenzaron por los platillos de Andrew. Luego pasaron a los nuestros. Los jueces lucían serios, pero estaban disfrutando de la comida. Luego se retiraron a deliberar los resultados y regresaron al cabo de pocos minutos.

-Muy bien, chef Furuhata y chef Kou. Queremos felicitar a ambos por el excelente trabajo que han hecho en este primer capítulo. Han puesto la vara demasiado alta para los siguientes, ¡muchas felicidades!

Hubo aplausos.

-Ahora debemos pasar a lo malo, anunciar al ganador de este primer encuentro. Lamentablemente no podemos hacerlos ganadores a los dos, pero queremos que sepan que los dos fueron excelentes.

Hubo una música de fondo y cambio de luces.

-Primero que nada, el salmón que hizo el chef Furuhata estuvo excelentemente cocinado. En su punto perfecto, sabor exquisito, corte adecuado. El ramen que lo acompaña, ni se diga. Los fideos estaban perfectamente cocidos, y todos estamos de acuerdo en que lo que hace perfecto a un ramen es el punto de cocción de los fideos. ¿No es cierto? Por otro lado, el filete de pescado en salsa de mora del chef Kou fue una propuesto muy inteligente e increíble. La salsa no era muy dulce, ni tampoco amarga, lo cual hace que sea el acompañamiento perfecto del pescado. Pero… sin duda alguna, lo que más nos sorprendió y deleitó fue la sopa. La sopa de calamar con tofu fue más que excelente. Sabe a una auténtica sopa casera del sur de Japón. Los jueces estuvimos de acuerdo en que el sabor es inigualable, y nos hizo sentir realmente como en casa. Por eso hemos determinado que los ganadores del día de hoy son el chef Kou y la señorita Tsukino.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sin siquiera pensarlo ni darme cuenta tomé a Serena entre mis brazos y le di vueltas de la emoción.

Cuando terminó la grabación, Andrew se acercó a nosotros.

-Felicitaciones, Kou.-dijo con una mueca.- Pero en esta ocasión el crédito se lo lleva esta dulce señorita.-dijo sonriendo.- Así que no creas que va a ser así siempre, quedan varios programas más y esta solo fue una batalla, no te confíes porque la guerra todavía la puedo ganar yo.

-Sí, Furuhata, como tú digas. Vas a necesitar más que eso para ganarme.

-En fin. Tengo que irme.-luego se dirigió a Serena.- Señorita Tsukino, veo que tiene mucho talento, así que si algún día necesitas algo o quieres dejar a este pelado, puedes llamarme cuando quieras.-Andrew le dio una tarjeta con su nombre y número de teléfono y se retiró.

-No lo vas a necesitar.-le dije.- Vámonos ya.

Serena se fue a los camerinos y yo me encontré con Rei.

-¡Felicidades!-dijo abrazándome.- Eres el mejor, yo lo sabía.

-Gracias.-le respondí.- Pero no creas que te he perdonado por haberme ocultado que Furuhata era mi contrincante.

-Lo siento, tonto. Pero si te lo decía no ibas a aceptar venir. Además, él tampoco lo sabía, eso lo hace más emocionante, ¿no?

-Sabes que lo detesto, y ahora voy a tener que verlo mucho.

-Es tu momento de demostrarle quién eres. Además, Serena estuvo increíble.

-Eso sí.-acepté.

-Me da gusto que la hayas traído. Además, puedo notar que se llevan muy bien ustedes…-dijo poniéndose seria.- Se ve que son un buen equipo.

Sonreí por dentro porque ella notaba lo que yo quería.

-Serena es increíble.-dije para darle celos.- Creo que tiene gran potencial.

-Bien…-dijo seria.- Me tengo que ir a otra producción, te llamaré para avisarte cuándo es la próxima grabación. Te quiero.-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Cuando iba caminando hacia los camerinos para cambiarme, no pude evitar notar cómo la señorita Rei y el chef se encontraban. Me hacía sentir muy extraña ver la cercanía que había entre ellos. También me hizo sentir incómoda ver cómo ella lo besaba en la mejilla al despedirse. Era obvia la forma en que Seiya la miraba, no podía ocultar lo que sentía por esa mujer.

Por otro lado, recordé el momento en que él me había abrazado y me había dado vueltas por la emoción de haber ganado. En ese momento sentí algo de mariposas en el estómago y me sentí sumamente tonta por eso. Estaba casi segura de que el chef no me quería tanto, pero por alguna razón me mostraba ese tipo de acciones. También recordé el momento en que me tomó el rostro y me obligó a mirarlo y pude sentir sus ojos sobre los míos. Tenía unos ojos muy lindos…

Por supuesto que me sentía muy feliz de haber ganado, y sobre todo por escuchar las palabras de los jueces al saber que les había encantado mi sopa. Eso había sido lo mejor de todo.

Me apresuré para estar lista antes de que Seiya me regañara por tardarme. Todavía tenía la tarjeta del chef Furuhata en la mano. La leí con cuidado y luego la metí a mi bolso.

* * *

Al despedirme de Seiya Kou me dispuse a recoger lo que había en mi lugar. Yukito, mi ayudante de cocina y persona de confianza, se encontraba a mi lado guardando el resto de las cosas. Observé a Seiya y Serena Tsukino a lo lejos. Seiya se acercó a Rei y noté cómo Seiya cambiaba su expresión. Ese idiota seguía enamorado de Rei Hino después de tantos años. No podía creerlo. También me di cuenta de cómo Serena los observaba de lejos y noté algo increíble.

Era obvio que Tsukino sentía algo por Seiya, pero al parecer Seiya ni siquiera tenía ojos para ella. No podía creerlo. Tampoco podía creer que esa chica fuera una Tsukino. ¿De verdad era su nombre? Tenía que saber quién era ella y de dónde venía. No podía ser ninguna coincidencia que esa chica se apellidara Tsukino, y yo tenía que averiguarlo todo. Por otro lado, ella me podía servir para vengarme de Seiya y hacerle la vida un poquito difícil.

-Yukito.-dije en voz baja.

-¿Sí, señor?

-¿Ves a esa chica rubia de ahí?

-Sí, chef.

-Necesito que averigües todo de ella. Quiero saber dónde vive, de dónde viene, qué hace, quién es su familia, en fin, todo lo que puedas averiguar. Se llama Serena Tsukino y trabaja en el restaurante de Kou. Esa es información suficiente para comenzar.

-Por supuesto, chef. En cuanto tenga la información que me pide, se lo haré saber.

Yukito siempre me ayudaba con estos temas. Era la única persona a la que le tenía confianza.

* * *

Serena y yo llegamos al restaurante al cabo de una hora después de haber terminado la grabación. Todo el camino habíamos estado en silencio, pero yo había tomado una decisión y la detuve para hablar en privado antes de entrar al restaurante.

-Tsukino.-le dije.- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Sí, chef, lo escucho.-dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-No… no hagas eso, por favor.-le dije molesto.- Odio que siempre estés mirando el suelo, no tengas miedo de mirarme.

Ella alzó la mirada con timidez.

-Bien, yo… quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado el día de hoy.

-Usted lo hizo genial.

-Sí, sí… pero tú también.-le dije tomándola de los hombros.- Mira. Sé que tú me hiciste el ramen esta mañana. También sé que me ayudaste a llegar a casa en la madrugada. En fin… ese no es el punto. El punto es que tu ramen sabía muy rico, incluso mi hermano Yaten dijo lo mismo. Y en la grabación… tu sopa fue increíble. Los jueces quedaron maravillados. El caso es que puedo notar que te gusta la cocina, y que tienes potencial, por lo que he tomado una decisión.

Serena me miraba con paciencia y pude notar cómo se sonrojaba ligeramente mientras yo le hablaba.

-He tomado la decisión de entrenarte para que te conviertas en una cocinera de verdad…-le dije esperando su respuesta.- Si te enseño creo que podrías mejorar mucho y bueno… si aceptas, desde mañana mismo dejarás de lavar trastes y cortar verduras. ¿Qué opinas?

Serena se me quedó mirando pasmada. Pude notar cómo se juntaban algunas lágrimas en su rostro. De pronto sentí cómo Serena me abrazaba y me apretaba fuerte.

-Muchas gracias, chef…-dijo con una voz suave y baja.

Sentí sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y por un momento me sentí muy extraño.

-Eh… bien… tú… puedes soltarme…-le dije separándome de ella con cuidado.-Hay que ir a cerrar el restaurante, vamos.

* * *

Aproveché un momento para ocultarme en los vestidores y salté de la emoción. No podía creer que Seiya Kou, uno de los mejores chefs de Japón, quisiera entrenarme. Me sentía realmente feliz como hace mucho no me sentía. Estaba dispuesta a dar todo de mí para no decepcionarlo, y además esto iba perfecto con mi plan de demostrarle a él y a todos que yo no era la niña tonta que todos creían. Quería convertirme en una gran chef, como él, quería ser alguien digna.

Noté que en el suelo había un periódico tirado y lo levanté. Me di cuenta de que era una nota sobre el restaurante y había una foto del chef también. Sonreí sin darme cuenta y fijándome que nadie me estuviera viendo, arranqué con cuidado la foto y la guardé en mi casillero. Me puse el mandil y regresé a la cocina.

* * *

Ya casi todos se habían ido cuando terminamos de limpiar. Los chicos se despidieron y me dirigí a los vestidores para guardar mi uniforme. El vestidor estaba oscuro, así que prendí la luz y encontré a Serena sin blusa, solo traía puesto su pantalón y el sujetador. Traté de mirar hacia otro lado pero no había muchos lugares a donde mirar. Ella inmediatamente trató de taparse y vi cómo se sonrojaba. Ella trató de salir del vestidor pero mientras tomaba su ropa y mientras trataba de salir, nos enredamos y caímos al suelo.

Serena terminó encima de mí y nuestros rostros demasiado cerca. La miré a los ojos y pude sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío. Por un momento me sentí incómodo, pero luego no pude evitar observarla y ella se sentía muy avergonzada. Nos miramos durante algunos segundos en silencio, segundos que parecieron eternos. No pude resistirlo más. Ni siquiera sabía en que estaba pensando ella, mucho menos sabía lo que estaba pensando yo. Lo único que sabía es que en ese momento me entraron unas profundas ganas de besarla.

La besé con cuidado y sin detenerme a pensar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía idea, pero era muy tarde para detenerme a pensar. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Al cabo de un rato, Serena se levantó avergonzada y se disculpó.

-Chef… yo… perdón… no quería… creí que ya todos se habían ido, por eso estaba la luz apagada, yo… ¡disculpe, chef! Perdón.

Serena salió del vestidor y pude respirar.

"Tranquilo, Seiya", pensé. Fue un accidente, y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. A fin de cuentas mi plan era conquistarla, y esto podía ser parte del plan. No tenía nada de malo.

Dejé el uniforme en su lugar y subí a mi departamento. Me quité la ropa, me metí al baño y me di una ducha. Mientras me bañaba y trataba de relajarme, no podía dejar de pensar en Serena Tsukino sin blusa. Nunca me hubiera imaginado verla así, ni siquiera tenía consciencia de que ella era una mujer, como las demás, y que tenía un cuerpo. Pude recordar la curva de su cintura y cadera, y sus pechos bajo el sujetador, redondos y bien formados. También recordé el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, lo delicada que era en comparación mía.

Mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo, y mientras recordaba esa escena, sentí cómo me ponía duro y decidí que tenía que parar. "¡Por Dios! Basta, Seiya Kou", me dije a mí mismo.

Terminé de bañarme y me metí a la cama para tratar de dormir.


	4. Amigas y Mudanzas

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi. Historia inspirada en el dorama "Oh my ghost", pero con cambios y alteraciones para esta adaptación.

* * *

Desperté a mitad de la noche porque no dejaba de soñar con él. Aún me sentía avergonzada por lo que había sucedido horas antes, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Me sentía realmente estúpida por imaginar algo entre él y yo, ¿a quién quería engañar? Yo no era nadie a su lado, ¿cómo podía creer que algo podía pasar cuando existía Rei Hino en nuestras vidas?

Por otro lado… ¿por qué lo había hecho? A fin de cuentas él me había besado a mí, no al revés. Y era la segunda vez que lo hacía. La primera vez lo entendí porque estaba bastante ebrio, pero esta vez lo había hecho en pleno uso de sus facultades. ¿Lo hacía para molestarme? No… él no era así. Además, se había ofrecido a entrenarme, me había felicitado por mi trabajo y comenzaba a tratarme diferente.

No podía creer que sus intenciones fueran malas. Aunque sí podía creer que Seiya estuviera confundido. Tal vez solo lo había hecho por las circunstancias… a fin de cuentas, yo fui la que caí sobre él como una idiota. No sabía qué hacer… tal vez debía dejar de pensar en tonterías y enfocarme en mi carrera, que era lo que realmente importaba. No podía ilusionarme con Seiya Kou. Eso no era lo importante.

Eran aproximadamente las 12:30 de la noche y aún se escuchaba mucho ruido en el albergue. Odiaba vivir en ese lugar, pero no tenía a donde más ir. Mi cerebro ya se había acostumbrado a ese ruido, y por eso podía dormir la mayoría de las noches. Sin embargo, era muy incómodo tener que vivir con tantas personas y en una habitación de 10 metros cuadrados. Sin mencionar que tenía que compartir el baño con muchas mujeres que no dejaban de observarme. Moría por irme de ahí y tener un espacio privado.

Mientras trataba de dormir nuevamente, escuché que alguien golpeaba mi puerta con fuerza y me asusté. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?

Me levanté con pereza y abrí la puerta. Era la señora Yamada.

-¿Señora Yamada?-pregunté confundida.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Mira, Serena, sé que no son horas para molestarte, pero mi marido no deja de insistir y ya estoy harta. Lamento mucho tener que decirte esto, pero tendrás que irte.

-Pero… pero… señora, ¿por qué?

-Sabes muy bien por qué, Serena. Tienes dos meses sin pagar, y sabes lo estricto que es mi esposo al respecto. Traté de dar la cara por ti, y por eso te dejamos estar aquí hasta ahora, pero mi esposo… ya no quiere darte más tiempo. Si ahora tienes dinero para pagar lo que nos debes… puedes quedarte.

-Yo… yo no lo tengo.-dije.- Sabe que en mi trabajo me pagan poco y… tuve que gastar gran parte de mis ahorros en medicamento por la enfermedad que tuve el mes pasado…

-Lo sé, niña… y créeme que me siento muy mal por esto…

-Sé que usted no tiene la culpa, señora Yamada, no debe sentirse mal… mañana a primera hora me iré de aquí.

-¡No!-se escuchó detrás de la señora Yamada.- Te vas ahora mismo.

-Pero es media noche.-intervino la señora.-No puedes hacer esto, Hiromi.

-Hago lo que yo quiera porque es mi albergue. Te vas ahorita mismo, Tsukino.

-Pero yo… no tengo a donde ir a estas horas y…

-Eso no nos importa, vete ahora. Vendré en media hora, si no te has ido para entonces, llamaré a la policía.-sentenció el señor Yamada.

No pude contener las lágrimas en cuanto me dejaron sola. ¿A dónde se supondría que iría a esas horas? Me quité el pijama y me puse algo cómodo para poder irme. Recogí mis cosas, que afortunadamente no eran tantas más que un poco de ropa y algunos objetos personales. Cerré mi maleta y salí a la calle.

Esa noche estaba haciendo un poco de frío. Caminé sin rumbo fijo durante un buen rato, pero ya eran las 2 de la mañana y seguía sin saber qué hacer. Comenzaba a sentirme desesperada, así que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el restaurante. Sabía que no era la mejor idea, pero no había nada que hacer a esas horas.

Caminé hacia el restaurante y vi que todo estaba apagado. Yo sabía cómo entrar por la puerta de atrás, así que me dirigí a la parte trasera del restaurante y entré con cuidado de no ser escuchada. El departamento de Seiya se encontraba justo sobre el restaurante, así que no quería despertarlo y causar un problema. Me acomodé en el sillón del vestidor y me dispuse a dormir. Para ese entonces ya eran las 3 de la mañana.

Desperté a las 7 de la mañana, me sentía sumamente cansada y desvelada, pero no había tiempo que perder, no podía dejar que nadie me descubriera ahí. Aunque todos llegaban hasta las 10, yo quería prepararme antes. Me metí a los baños del vestidor y me di una ducha. Me hice una coleta y salí a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno, como lo hacía todos los días.

Mientras llegaban los demás, me dediqué a ordenar el restaurante. Me puse a ordenar las mesas, las sillas, los cubiertos, los floreros, entre otras cosas.

-Serena…

Escuché detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a Seiya en la puerta de la cocina.

-Llegaste temprano hoy.-me dijo sin mencionar lo de la noche anterior.

-Yo… yo…

-Deja eso. Eso le corresponde a los meseros. Ven conmigo.

Lo seguí de regreso a la cocina.

-Recuerda que hoy inicia tu entrenamiento. Lo primero que debes aprender es a cortar correctamente las verduras. He visto cómo lo haces, y aunque no está mal, creo que tu método es lento e ineficaz. Con mi método podrías hacerlo mucho más rápido y mucho mejor.

El chef ya tenía preparada una tabla de picar y varias verduras para mí. El chef me explicó los movimientos que tenía que hacer con el cuchillo y luego lo hice yo. Lo intenté varias veces, pero no me salía igual que al chef y él comenzaba a molestarse.

-¡No, Tsukino!-dijo Seiya.-Pon atención. Ya te lo expliqué veinte veces.

-Lo siento, yo no…

-A ver.-dijo el chef.- Ya sé cómo hacer para que entiendas los movimientos mucho mejor.

Seiya se colocó detrás de mí y pasó sus brazos por encima para poder tomar mis manos con las suyas. Él iba moviendo mis manos y me enseñaba cómo hacer los movimientos del cuchillo. Casi no podía concentrarme porque lo tenía pegado a mi cuerpo y porque sus manos movían las mías. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al tiempo que sentía su respiración en mi oreja.

Al poco tiempo, traté de concentrarme en el trabajo y logré imitar sus movimientos.

* * *

Mientras estaba tan cerca de Serena no pude evitar percibir su olor. Jamás me hubiera imaginado sentir su olor tan cerca, como a fresas y vainilla. Noté cómo ella estaba sumamente nerviosa y cómo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al tenerme tan cerca. ¿Sería acaso que Serena se sentía atraída por mí? Eso haría las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Cuando vi que sus movimientos con el cuchillo ya eran iguales a los míos, me separé lentamente de ella.

-Muy bien. Así se hace. Ahora pica el resto de las verduras hasta que termines, cuando lo logres seguiremos con la siguiente lección.

Me dediqué a hacer otras cosas que tenía pendientes mientras que Serena continuaba con su tarea. La estuve observando todo el tiempo y vi cómo iba mejorando con el paso del tiempo. Aún faltaba una hora para que llegaran los demás. Le enseñé también diferentes cortes para las verduras de acuerdo a cómo lo necesitaba cada tipo de verdura. De alguna manera me daba ternura el hecho de que ella no supiera mucho sobre cocina, me recordaba a mí cuando inicié en todo esto.

Cuando los chicos llegaron, los reuní a todos en la cocina una vez que todos se pusieron el uniforme.

-Escuchen todos.-dije seriamente.- Tengo una noticia que darles.

-¡Sí chef!-gritaron todos.

-Desde hoy, Tsukino va a ser aprendiz de cocina. Le voy a estar asignando diferentes tareas en la cocina que no solo tengan que ver con la ensalada. También les pido que la ayuden si ven que puede mejorar algo en su técnica.

-Pero…-dijo Kelvin.- Chef, ¿quién va a lavar los trastes ahora?

Lo miré molesto.

-Lo harán entre todos.-dije.

-Pero ese no es nuestro trabajo y…-insistió Kelvin.

-Dije que lo harán entre todos. Se irán turnando para que no se quede ese espacio vacío. Si veo que tienen muchas dificultades para hacer sus tareas, consideraré contratar a alguien que se encargue de eso.

-Pero…

-¡Basta!-grité.- ¿Alguien más está en contra de mi decisión?

-¡No, chef!-dijeron los demás.

-Me encargaré de que todos ayudemos a Serena, chef.- dijo Nicolas abrazando a Tsukino.

-Muy bien. Eso es lo que espero de ustedes. Ahora pónganse a trabajar que hay mucho que hacer hoy.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cerramos el restaurante temprano porque era sábado. Siempre cerrábamos temprano los sábados y el domingo permanecía cerrado todo el día. Yo nunca tenía nada que hacer los fines de semana, así que esperé a que todos se fueran del restaurante, me di un baño en las duchas y después de cambiarme salí a la calle. Me gustaba salir a caminar. Era todo lo que estaba dentro de mis posibilidades, pero no me molestaba. Disfrutaba de tomar aire fresco y caminar.

Después de recorrer las calles sin rumbo fijo, llegué a la avenida en donde se encontraba el Hospital Central. Junto al hospital había un edificio mucho más pequeño, y en el había una una larga fila de personas formadas esperando entrar. Me llamó la atención y decidí acercarme. En la entrada del pequeño edificio había algunas enfermeras y un par de doctores, así que asumí que esas personas estaban ahí para atención médica.

-¿Serena Tsukino?-escuché.

Cuando me giré para saber quién me llamaba, me encontré con el otro hermano del chef. Taiki Kou se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro y me di cuenta de que él era uno de los dos doctores que estaban ahí, pues llevaba su bata.

-Ho… hola.-dije nerviosa.- Taiki Kou, ¿cierto?

-¡Te acordaste!-sonrió.- Puedes llamarme solo Taiki.-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.- Y dime, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Yo… yo solo caminaba y vine a ver por qué había tantas personas formadas.-dije riendo nerviosamente.

-¡Eres curiosa! Eso me gusta.-me guiñó el ojo.- Yo te cuento, pero acompáñame.

Taiki me tomó del brazo con cuidado, a diferencia de Seiya que siempre me jalaba, y me llevó al interior del edificio. Adentro había varias mesas con sus sillas, algunos sillones y algunos espacios para jugar y relajarse. Hasta el fondo había una cocina.

-Este es un centro de voluntariado que pertenece al hospital de aquí junto, yo trabajo en ese hospital, soy cardiólogo. En este centro, todos los sábados nos dedicamos a dar atención médica gratuita a todas las personas que no tienen servicio médico y que no pueden pagar una consulta. Como muchos tienen que esperar bastante tiempo antes de entrar a la consulta, les hacemos comida para que puedan alimentarse bien y hasta hay espacios donde pueden relajarse, leer algo, jugar juegos de mesa, y muchas cosas más. ¿Te gusta?

-Me parece increíble.-dije sonriendo.- No sabía que existía esto. Es una excelente idea.

-¡Sí lo es! Los dos doctores que venimos aquí los sábados, las enfermeras y las personas de cocina que nos ayudan, lo hacen gratuitamente. Nadie nos paga por venir, por eso es voluntariado.

-Eso es muy lindo.-le dije.- Qué lindo que aunque trabajes mucho en el hospital, también tengas tiempo de venir aquí a ayudar a estas personas.

-Yo no tengo vida social, y me gusta mucho mi trabajo y ayudar, así que lo disfruto.-dijo.- Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Taiki y yo nos sentamos en una de las salas que había ahí.

-Pero, ya hablamos demasiado de este lugar. Cuéntame de ti, ¿qué haces además de trabajar con mi hermano?

-Pues yo…-dije nerviosa.- Definitivamente no hago tantas cosas como tú.-reí.- Por ahora todo mi tiempo está dedicado al restaurante, me gusta mucho trabajar ahí.

-¿Te gusta mucho cocinar?

-Siempre he trabajado en lugares que tienen que ver con la cocina y a mi abuela le gustaba también cocinar. Se volvió parte de mi vida, y de hecho…-hice una pausa.- Tu hermano me dijo que… me iba a entrenar.

-¡Qué bueno! Estoy feliz por ti. Ya era hora de que mi hermano hiciera algo bueno.-rio.

-Aunque me gusta mucho cocinar, no soy experta y me falta mucho por aprender. Tu hermano es uno de los mejores chefs que existen.-sonreí.

-Por supuesto, él es el mejor. Pero estoy seguro de que vas a aprender mucho, y que tú también vas a ser muy buena. Y dime, ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-En realidad yo… no tengo muchas que hacer.-dije agachando la mirada.- No conozco a muchas personas, más bien solo conozco a mis compañeros de trabajo. Crecí muy lejos de aquí, nunca fui una persona de muchos amigos, o más bien ninguno…-reí.- Normalmente en mi tiempo libre salgo a caminar, me gusta pasear…no sé, me da algo de pena no emplear bien mi tiempo…

-Que no te dé pena.-dijo Taiki tomando mi mano.- No debes avergonzarte por ser quien eres. Y no te preocupes. Esos días han terminado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté.

-A que ahora tienes algo que hacer los sábados.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo poniéndose de pie.- Desde hoy vas a trabajar con nosotros los sábados. Claro, a menos que no quieras. Pero yo espero que digas que sí porque nos ayudarías mucho.

-Yo… yo… ¡sí! Acepto…pero… no sé hacer mucho.-respondí nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, nos vas a ayudar en lo que más te gusta: en la cocina. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Taiki y yo caminamos hacia la cocina.

-El único detalle es que no te podemos pagar.

-No te preocupes.-dije.- No me importa el dinero. Estoy feliz de ayudar y de tener algo que hacer los sábados.

Taiki me sonrió amablemente.

-Me alegra que te hayas aparecido por aquí hoy. Creo que el destino quería que nos viéramos de nuevo, y que además vinieras a ayudarme.

Entramos a la cocina y dentro había unas cinco personas. Dos señores, dos señoras y una chica joven, como de mi edad.

-¡Hola a todos!-dijo Taiki en voz alta.- Vengan por favor.

-¡Hola, doctor!-respondieron ellos.

Todos se acercaron a nosotros, parecían amables.

-Quería informarles que desde este sábado, Serena nos va a estar ayudando aquí en la cocina. Ella trabaja en el restaurante de mi hermano, así que también ama la cocina como ustedes.

-¡Bienvenida!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Después de charlar durante algunos minutos, los señores regresaron a sus actividades, excepto la chica joven.

-Minako.-dijo Taiki.- Te pedí que te quedaras porque voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

-Claro, doctor.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas doctor!-dijo Taiki riendo.

-Lo siento, Taiki, creí que teníamos que fingir formalidad con la chica nueva.-rio.

-Para nada. De eso quiero hablarte.-dijo.- Tú eres la más alegre y amigable de todo este lugar, y por eso quiero dejar en tus manos a Serena. Sé que no la vas a dejar sola y que la vas a hacer sentir como en casa.

-¡Pero claro! Yo me encargo, lo sabes.

-Bueno, chicas, tengo que empezar a dar consulta. Las veo en un rato, ¿sí?-Taiki me miró.- Serena, ¡diviértete! Sé que lo vas a amar.

Taiki salió de la cocina y me quedé con Minako.

-Bienvenida, Serena.-me dijo.- Soy Minako Aino.

-Mucho gusto.-le dije.- Serena Tsukino.

-Me gusta tu nombre, Serena, creo que te representa muy bien.

-¿De verdad?-reí.

-Se ve que eres una chica que se porta muy bien. Algo que yo no podría decir.

Me reí.

-Mira, te explico lo que nos toca hacer hoy, ¿vale?

Minako me explicó todo lo que debíamos hacer y la comida que tocaba hacer para el día de hoy. Preparamos tres platillos diferentes, además de sopa miso para todos y mucho té. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a todos los que trabajaban ahí con nosotros. Me di cuenta de que los cuatro señores que trabajaban ahí eran esposos. Me pareció lindo que las dos parejas vinieran a pasar sus sábados juntos mientras ayudaban. Todos eran muy amables y alegres, y me hicieron sentir muy bien.

Minako me contó muchas cosas de ella. Me contó que su sueño siempre había sido ser bailarina, y que actualmente se encontraba estudiando en el Instituto de las Bellas Artes. Ya estaba por terminar su carrera, lo cual la emocionaba porque por fin podría enfocarse mucho más en ser una profesional. En las mañanas iba a la universidad y en las tardes trabajaba de medio tiempo como mesera en un restaurante. Los sábados y domingos tomaba clases extra de baile por las mañanas, los sábados por la tarde venía al centro y los domingos se tomaba el día para descansar. Me quedé impresionada de lo mucho que se esforzaba para alcanzar sus sueños.

-Qué increíble.-le dije mientras comíamos.

Ya habíamos terminado de darle comida a todos los asistentes. Habíamos servido los platos, y todo había salido delicioso. Cuando todos terminaron de comer, nosotras también comimos.

-Me resulta increíble que estés luchando tanto por alcanzar tus sueños. Me gustaría ser como tú.-sonreí.

-¡Oh, Serena! Qué linda eres. Estoy segura de que tú también eres genial, hoy hiciste un gran trabajo y seguro que también lo haces en el restaurante de Seiya Kou.

-Algo así… la verdad es que apenas estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo. Estoy pasando por momentos difíciles y me resulta pesado concentrarme en mis planes.

-Te entiendo. Es difícil hacerlo cuando tienes tanta carga encima de tus hombros, pero yo te aseguro que vale la pena hacerlo. Al final, todo por lo que luchaste te va a estar esperando.-dijo Minako sonriendo.

-Minako… me dijiste que trabajas en un restaurante por las tardes, ¿en cuál es?

-Trabajo en el Nagaoka.-dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su comida.

-¿De verdad?-me sorprendí.

-Sí, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?

-Bueno, porque es uno de los mejores restaurantes que hay en Japón. Igual que el Narisawa, del hermano de Taiki.

-¡Ya! Lo que pasa es que no sé tanto como tú de comida y restaurantes.-rio.- Lo hago para poder ganarme la vida mientras logro ser la bailarina que quiero ser. Lo que sí es que respeto mucho el negocio y la comida. ¡Amo comer!

-Yo también.-admití sonriendo.

-Un día puedes venir a comer al restaurante, yo te invito.-dijo Minako.-Es muy rico.

-Debe ser muy caro.

-Por eso no te preocupes, los meseros tenemos precio preferencial. Además, podemos hacer un intercambio. Yo te invito al Nagaoka y tú me invitas al Narisawa.-rio.

-Eso suena bien.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos pusimos a limpiar la cocina junto con los demás. Dejamos la cocina reluciendo de limpio y luego tomamos nuestras cosas para ir a casa. Minako me dijo que me adelantara, pues ella tenía que hacer unas llamadas. Yo salí de la cocina y me encontré a Taiki en una de las mesas del comedor.

-¡Serena!-dijo.- Ven, siéntate un momento.

Le hice caso.

-Quiero felicitarte por el buen trabajo que hiciste hoy. Todos me dijeron que estuviste increíble. Además, la comida estaba deliciosa, sí la probé.

Me sonrojé.

-Muchas gracias. Me gustó mucho ayudarles hoy.

-Eso me da más felicidad. Estoy ansioso porque nos ayudes todos los sábados.

-Cuenta con ello.-le respondí.

Taiki y yo continuamos platicando mientras Minako se nos unía.

* * *

Odiaba que mis hermanos no contestaran el teléfono. Ya había llamado a Taiki tres veces. Habíamos quedado de ir a cenar los tres juntos, así que tuve que estacionarme y entrar al centro para buscarlo porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Ese tarado y su estúpido sentido de la responsabilidad con gente desconocida.

Cuando entré al centro, le pregunté a una de las enfermeras en dónde se encontraba. Me indicó que estaba en el área del comedor, por lo que caminé hasta allí molesto. Sin embargo, cuando llegué al comedor, me molesté incluso más.

Taiki se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas junto a Serena. ¿Qué demonios hacía Tsukino ahí? ¿Cómo es que había llegado a este lugar? Pero no solo fue eso lo que me molestó, sino que Taiki le había agarrado la mano y se reían de algo juntos. No dejaban de platicar y reír. ¿Qué demonios pretendían Yaten y Taiki buscando a Serena Tsukino? Eso no lo iba a permitir. Me acerqué a ellos con paso firme y cuando Serena me vio, se quedó paralizada.

-Muy bien.-dije molesto.- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-¡Hermano! Olvidé lo de nuestra cena.

-Sí, ya veo por qué.-dije mirando a Serena.

-No es lo que tú crees.-rio Taiki.- Serena nos va a ayudar en la cocina a partir de hoy. ¿No te encanta?

-Pe… pero, ¿cómo?-pregunté confundido.

-Te platico en la cena, tonto. No hagas sentir incómoda a Serena. Deberías felicitarla porque hizo un trabajo increíble hoy, y la comida sabía deliciosa. Todos estaban muy contentos de comer algo diferente, era lo que le hacía falta al centro.

Me crucé de brazos y la miré. Ella había agachado la cabeza y lucía avergonzada.

-Ya déjala en paz.-dijo Taiki.- Al menos ella sí tiene ganas de ayudarme aquí, ¿tú cuándo lo has querido?-hizo una mueca.

-Tú déjame en paz a mí, sabes que esto no es para mí.

-¿Lo dices porque es un centro comunitario con una cocina rústica? ¡Por favor!

-Mejor ve por tus cosas y vámonos, Yaten nos está esperando.

-Voy, voy.-dijo girándose hacia Serena.- Serena, muchas gracias por ayudarnos hoy, te esperamos el siguiente sábado. De verdad estoy muy contento de que estés aquí, y no le hagas caso a este idiota. Aquí eres bienvenida.

Taiki abrazó a Serena con cuidado y noté cómo ella se sonrojaba. Algo dentro de mí se encendió. Taiki sabía cómo hacerme enojar.

Cuando nos dejó solos, no pude evitar confrontarla.

-Tsukino.-le dije tomándola del brazo.- Mis hermanos te están molestando, necesito que te alejes de ellos.

-Pero… pero… no estoy haciendo nada, chef.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Me gustó estar aquí el día de hoy, chef.-dijo ella de pronto, algo que no me esperaba. Serena nunca decía lo que sí le gustaba y lo que no.

-Yo…-dije confundido.- Está bien… si quieres ayudar aquí, no me voy a meter. Quizá puedas poner en práctica aquí lo que te vaya enseñando…

-¡Serena!-dijo una voz femenina detrás de nosotros. Era Minako Aino.

Minako se nos quedó viendo extrañada y solté el brazo de Serena con cuidado.

-Miren quién vino a visitarnos, el famoso chef Seiya Kou.-dijo Minako en tono burlón.

-Hola, Minako. Qué gusto verte.-dije sonriendo.- Me estaban contando que ahora tienes una nueva compañera.

-¡Así es! Serena es increíble en la cocina.-guiñó el ojo.- Te la voy a robar, ¿sí? Ella me ha caído muy bien. ¡Nos vemos otro día, Seiya Kou!-dijo Minako llevándose a Serena lejos de mí.

Antes de que se alejaran mucho, las interrumpí.

-¡Tsukino!-grité.

Las dos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

-Yo… yo te espero mañana temprano en el restaurante. Hay mucho que practicar.

Serena me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ambas se alejaron y salieron del edifico.

* * *

-¡Serena! No lo puedo creer.-dijo Minako emocionada. ¿Estás saliendo con Seiya Kou?

-¡Qué!-dije sorprendida y avergonzada.- No, no, ¡para nada! ¿Por qué creerías eso?

-Me pareció extraño ver cómo te tomaba del brazo. Además, la forma en la que se te queda viendo tampoco es muy normal.

Yo me reí.

-No, para nada, Minako, él es muy…raro.-dije.- Es una buena persona, pero no creo que yo sea la clase de chica que le gustan.-sentencié.

-Dime Mina, así me llaman mis amigos.-sonrió.- Pues Seiya Kou es un hombre muy guapo, ¿no lo crees?

-Yo…

-Vamos, no seas tímida. Taiki también es muy guapo, ¿qué habrán hecho de bien los padres de los Kou para hacer hombres tan guapos?

Ambas reímos.

-En fin, si dices que no le gustas, ¿por qué se van a ver mañana?-preguntó.

-Porque el chef aceptó entrenarme para que me convierta en una buena cocinera.

-¡Qué increíble! Por lo que Taiki me ha contado de él, no creo que se porte así con todos, debes tener mucha suerte.

-No estoy segura.-reí.- Pero aprovecharé todo lo que me enseñe.

-Sigo pensando que algo hay entre ustedes.-insistió.

-No, no.-sonreí.- De verdad no. Créeme, no soy la clase de chica que le gustan. Al chef le gustan las mujeres elegantes, hermosas, muy bien arregladas… Yo no soy nada de eso.-me sonrojé.

-No seas modesta.-dijo Mina.- Eres muy linda. Estoy segura de que si te sacaras más provecho todos estarían enamorados de ti. Taiki también te ve con ojos seductores.-rio.

-Conozco a la chica que el chef ama.-dije de pronto.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Es su mejor amiga.

-¡Ah! Ya sé de quién hablas. Hablas de Rei Hino. De pronto viene por aquí, al parecer es muy unida a los hermanos Kou. Y tienes razón, es muy guapa. Una mujer que sin duda levanta miradas a donde sea que vaya.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Por supuesto que el chef nunca se fijaría en mí teniendo a Rei Hino en frente.

-Pero, entonces… si tú no le gustas a él, eso quiere decir que a ti ¡sí te gusta!-sonrió.

-¡No! Es decir… no, para nada. Lo admiro mucho. Admiro mucho su trabajo y me siento halagada de trabajar con él. Pero prefiero no involucrar sentimientos.

-No suenas muy convencida. ¡Pero de acuerdo! No te voy a presionar.

Seguimos caminando por algunas calles más.

-Oye, Serena, es sábado por la noche, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?

-En realidad… pensaba irme a dormir.

-¡Por qué! La noche es joven. ¿No te gusta salir a divertirte?

-Bueno… en realidad nunca lo hago. No es que no me guste, es que simplemente no tengo con quién hacerlo.-sonreí avergonzada.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿No tienes amigas con las cuales irte de fiesta?

-Pues… la verdad es que no.-acepté.

-Serena…-dijo Mina abrazándome.- No me gusta oír eso. Te propongo algo.-dijo enredando mi brazo con el suyo.- Tú me caíste muy bien, creo que eres una chica genial, aunque algo tímida, pero eso no importa. Lo que quiero decir es que esta noche, mis amigas y yo tendremos "noche de chicas". Yo vivo con mis dos mejores amigas, rentamos una casa muy linda en donde dormimos las tres y compartimos gastos. Estoy segura de que ellas te van a caer muy bien, y tú a ellas. ¿Te gustaría venir? En las noches de chicas nos gusta platicar, beber vino, comer chucherías, hablar de chicos, ver películas, ¡en fin! Lo que se nos ocurra.

-De… ¿de verdad?-dije sorprendida.

-Claro que sí. No hay ningún problema en que vengas. Y no te preocupes, si no quieres quedarte a dormir en casa de tres extrañas, podemos pedirte un taxi seguro para que regreses sana y salva a tu casa, ¿sí?

Acepté ir con Mina porque sinceramente no tenía nada que hacer. Mi plan era regresar al restaurante donde estaba durmiendo de contrabando, prepararme algo de cenar y dormir. Ni siquiera tenía dónde ver la televisión, o algo en qué divertirme. No tenía nada que perder y la verdad era que Mina me había caído muy bien. Ninguna chica antes se había portado tan bien conmigo, y ella era increíble.

Tomamos el autobús y unos 15 minutos después nos bajamos. Caminamos un par de cuadras y finalmente llegamos a su casa. Era un lugar muy bonito. Era una casa de dos pisos, con jardín al frente. Cuando entramos, Mina me llevó hasta la cocina en donde estaban sus dos amigas.

-¡Chicas!-dijo Mina en la cocina.- Traje a una visita.-sorió. Ella es Serena Tsukino, es mi nueva compañera en el centro comunitario.

-¡Hola!-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Ella es Lita Kino.-dijo Mina señalando a la chica alta de cabello café y ondulado. Nunca había conocido a una chica tan alta.

-Mucho gusto, Serena, soy Lita.-sonrió.

-Y ella es Amy Mizuno.-señaló a la chica de cabello azul y corto.

-Bienvenida a tu casa, Serena.

-Invité a Serena porque me cayó muy bien y porque no tenía planes, así que pensé que sería buena idea traerla a nuestra noche de chicas.

-Qué buena idea.-dijo Lita.- Justo estábamos preparando spaghetti para cenar.

-Serena es chef.-dijo Mina presumiendo.- Ella nos puede ayudar.

-¡No lo soy!-dije riendo.- En realidad es lo que quiero ser, pero aún estoy aprendiendo.

-Tal vez no lo seas, pero cocinas muy rico.-dijo Mina.

Entre las cuatro preparamos la cena, abrimos un par de botellas de vino y nos sentamos en la sala a comer y platicar. Todas eran muy agradables. Me sentía sumamente extraña de tener con quién platicar, y sobre todo siendo chicas. Todos los recuerdos que tenía de chicas eran malos. Todas me habían tratado mal porque creían que era "rara". Pero ellas eran diferentes. Eran especiales y me sentía muy cómoda entre ellas.

Platicamos mucho de nosotras. Aprendí que Amy era doctora, como Taiki. Ella trabajaba en un hospital privado cerca de ahí. Era una chica muy inteligente y dedicada. Tenía 28 años cumplidos y seguía estudiando para ser la mejor doctora. Tenía un corazón muy dulce. Estaba especializada en neurología y su intención era convertirse en una gran cirujana. Lita era abogada. Tenía 28 años como Amy y trabajaba en el gobierno. Era una chica muy amable y extrovertida. Era muy buena en los deportes y le gustaba mucho hacer ejercicio. Me contaron muchas cosas de sus vidas. Me contaron sobre sus familias y sobre sus metas.

-¿Y tú, Serena?-preguntó Lita.- Cuéntanos más de ti, queremos conocerte.

-Pues yo… en realidad mi vida es algo aburrida.-admití.

-No puede ser tan aburrida si trabajas en uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Japón.-dijo Mina.

-La verdad es que…

Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar. Mina, que estaba junto a mí, tomó mi mano.

-Tranquila, Serena.-dijo Mina.-No queremos hacerte sentir mal. Solo queremos conocerte, pero si no te sientes cómoda…

-No es eso…-dije.- Disculpen, lo que pasa es que no he tenido una buena vida. Y nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Puedes confiar en nosotras.-dijo Amy.- No vamos a juzgar, y podemos ayudarte.

Las palabras de las chicas me hicieron sentir mejor y decidí contarles mi vida. Les conté sobre que nunca había conocido a mis padres, y les conté que mi abuela me crió. También les dije sobre el internado, sobre cómo no había logrado hacer amigos. Les dije cómo había terminado trabajando en el restaurante y sobre cómo no tenía dónde vivir.

Cuando levanté la vista, todas me miraban con lágrimas en los ojos y no entendía por qué.

-Disculpen… tal vez no fue buena idea contarles.-dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

-¡Para nada!-dijo Mina.- Me da gusto que nos hayas contado. Creo que no mereces vivir así, Serena… mereces tener muchas cosas buenas. Tal vez nosotras no sepamos lo que se siente vivir en soledad, pero sin duda te entendemos.

-Tal vez es cierto que te conocimos apenas hace unos minutos.-intervino Lita.- Pero se nota a leguas que eres una buena persona, y una chica muy especial. Te ha tocado muy mala suerte. Somos unas desconocidas para ti… pero puedes confiar en nosotras.

-Gracias, chicas, yo…creo que iré al baño.

Me levanté para ir al baño y cuando regresé, las tres me miraban serias y preocupadas.

-Serena.-dijo Mina.- Ven, siéntate.

Le hice caso y las miré consternada.

-Estuvimos platicando mientras estabas en el baño y… decidimos que queremos ayudarte.

-Tal vez te parezca extraño porque acabamos de conocernos, pero todas creemos que eres alguien especial. Y alguien que sin duda merece que la ayuden.-dijo Lita.

-Y todas necesitamos buenas amigas que estén ahí para nosotras.-sonrió Amy.- Esta casa es muy grande… y tenemos un cuarto de sobra que nadie usa.

-No entiendo…

-¡Queremos que vivas con nosotras!-dijo Mina feliz.- ¿Te agrada la idea?

-Yo… yo… yo no sé qué decir, chicas, ustedes… no me conocen.

-Es cierto.-dijo Lita.- Pero podemos conocernos mejor si vives aquí.-guiñó el ojo.- Nos caes muy bien, eres genial. A ninguna nos molestaría tener una compañera más.

-Anda, Serena, acepta.-dijo Mina.- Además, ¡cocinas muy rico!

-No sé qué decir…-dije llorando de nuevo.- No puedo creerlo.

-Mira, Serena.-intervino Amy.- Sé que esto puede ser extraño para ti, pero lo hacemos de todo corazón. Queremos ayudarte, queremos que dejes de vivir en la calle y que te sientas feliz. Con nosotras te vas a divertir mucho, te vas a sentir segura y feliz, ¡nos la pasamos increíble juntas! No nos molesta para nada compartir todo esto contigo, incluso nuestra amistad. Todas sabemos perfectamente lo importante que es tener personas que te quieran y cuiden de ti.

-Me… me encantaría vivir aquí…-admití.- La casa es muy linda, y ustedes son increíbles.

-¡No se diga más!-aplaudió Mina.- Desde mañana te mudarás.

-Pe…pero…

-Y no te preocupes por los gastos.-dijo Lita.- Entre las tres nos hacemos cargo de todo, y si somos cuatro pues será aún más fácil. ¡Entre todas nos ayudamos!

Me solté llorando de la felicidad y todas me abrazaron al mismo tiempo. No podía creer que existieran personas así de increíbles en el mundo.

-Entonces está decidido.-dijo Mina.- Desde mañana te quedarás aquí. Irás por tus cosas a ese restaurante y listo.

* * *

-Necesito que dejen a Tsukino en paz.-dije enojado.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Yaten.- Siempre quieres quedarte todo para ti.

-No es eso, idiota, ella es mi empleada y me molesta. ¿Por qué nunca antes se habían interesado en mis empleadas?

-Porque nunca antes habías tenido una empleada tan linda.-dijo Taiki riendo.

-Muy gracioso. Además, Serena no es tan linda.

-Por favor, hermano, no me digas que no te das cuenta. Es cierto que podría sacarle más provecho, podría vestirse mejor, en fin… pero es hermosa.-dijo Yaten.

-Y además es muy linda persona.-dijo Taiki.- Hoy que conviví con ella me di cuenta que tiene un buen corazón.

-Necesito que no la molesten.

-Tú ya tienes a Rei.-dijo Yaten.- Y por cierto, ¿cómo va eso? ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

-No. Estoy en medio de un plan para conquistarla.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Quedarte callado?-dijo Taiki.

-¡No!

-Pues yo ayer me la encontré otra vez con el mismo tipo, creo que tu plan no está funcionando nada, querido hermano.-rio Yaten.

-Solo esperen y verán cómo terminamos casados.-guiñé el ojo.

-Eres muy gracioso, hermanito.-rio Taiki.

-Ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme.-dije poniéndome de pie.- ¿Puedes llevar a Taiki, Yaten?

-Por supuesto.

-Nos vemos otro día, idiotas.

Salí del restaurante y me subí a mi auto. Odiaba cuando me molestaban con Rei. Y odiaba más que me restregaran en la cara que la habían visto con el otro. No podía soportar la idea, y yo necesitaba estar con ella. Manejé hasta el restaurante, necesitaba dormir y descansar.

Cuando llegué al restaurante, me pareció extraño ver que una de las luces estaba encendida. Me bajé con precaución, ¿alguien se había metido al restaurante? Entré con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me dirigí hasta la cocina. Ahí no había nadie, solo se había quedado la luz prendida, lo cual me parecía muy extraño porque yo recordaba perfectamente haberla apagado. Por eso decidí seguir buscando y me dirigí en silencio a los vestidores.

Cuando encendí la luz, lo primero que vi fue a Serena recostada en el suelo sobre una cobija. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba ahí durmiendo a estas horas de la noche? También me di cuenta de que su casillero estaba abierto y de que dentro había una pequeña maleta. Era de ella. La observé unos momentos mientras dormía y me pareció curioso que se veía tranquila. Me sentí extraño en aquella situación, así que la desperté.

-¿Tsukino?-dije moviéndola un poco para que despertara.

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos y me miró, se incorporó inmediatamente. Se veía asustada.

-Chef…-dijo avergonzada.

-Tsukino, ¿qué haces durmiendo aquí?, ¿por qué no estás en tu casa?

-Yo… discúlpeme, chef, yo… me iré inmediatamente.

Serena se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-¡Espera!-dije.- Por favor, respóndeme ahora.

-Lo siento mucho, chef… no tenía a dónde más ir…

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté confundido.

-Me corrieron del albergue…-confesó.

-¿Albergue? ¿Vivías en un albergue?

-Yo… lo siento…

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de esa chica. ¿Por qué viviría en un albergue? ¿Por qué no con su familia?

-Me iré…

Tomé a Serena del brazo y la obligué a mirarme.

-Necesito que me expliques lo que sucede. Estás durmiendo en mi restaurante y creo que merezco saberlo todo.-dije molesto.-Así que ahora mismo dime lo que sucede.

Serena no tuvo más remedio que decirme. Me contó que estaba viviendo en un alberge y que la habían corrido porque debía varios meses de renta. También me contó que no tenía a donde ir porque no conocía a nadie más y que el único lugar que se le ocurrió fue el restaurante.

-Y… ¿tu familia?-pregunté.

Serena me miró algo consternada.

-No tengo familia, chef.

-Ya.

No sabía qué decir. Serena parecía tener muchos problemas de los cuales yo no tenía idea.

-Ahora debo irme, chef.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?-dije preocupado.- Es la 1 de la mañana.

-De verdad no quise molestarlo… tampoco causar inconvenientes, fue un atrevimiento de mi parte y…

-Basta.-dije.- ¿A dónde vas a ir?

-Yo… pensaba ir a casa de Mina Aino. Ella… ella me dijo que desde mañana podía vivir con ella y sus amigas, tienen un cuarto que les sobra y…

-Eso es muy amable de su parte.-dije.- Pero es la 1 de la mañana y no vas a ir a ningún lado a estas horas.

-Pero, yo…

-Toma tus cosas y ven conmigo.-le ordené.

Serena me siguió con cierta preocupación y subimos las escaleras hasta el departamento. Abrí la puerta y la invité a pasar.

-No es la gran cosa, pero sin duda es mejor que dormir en el suelo de los vestidores.-le dije.- Por allá está la cama. Como verás, es bastante grande, así que cabemos los dos.

Serena me miró espantada y sonrojada.

-No te preocupes.-dije riendo.- Tú puedes dormir de un lado y yo puedo dormir del otro. La cama es muy grande y no hay otro lugar dónde dormir. No voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo, y yo tampoco quiero dormir en el suelo. No veo otra solución. Si no quieres, puedes regresar a los vestidores…-dije quitándome la playera sin pudor.

-Yo… yo… está… bien.

-Además, mañana debemos levantarnos para seguir con la nueva lección que tenemos pendientes. Anda, ya cámbiate.

Serena me miró avergonzada nuevamente, parecía que no podía hablar mucho.

-No me digas que esa maleta es todo lo que tienes, Tsukino.

Ella asintió en silencio.

-Vaya…-dije sorprendido.

¿Por qué no sabía nada de ella? Eso explicaba por qué siempre traía la misma ropa.

Me dirigí al clóset y busqué una playera vieja que no necesitara. Regresé a la habitación y ella seguía de pie junto a la cama cruzada de brazos.

-Toma.-dije lanzándole la playera.- Estoy seguro de que te va a quedar muy grande, pero es mucho más cómodo dormir con eso que con la ropa que traes puesta. ¡Ahora!-le dije.- No quiero que sigas diciendo que no.

Ella dejó su maleta en el suelo y me miró como tratando de decir algo.

-¿Quieres que me voltee? Por favor, si el otro día…

Decidí callarme antes que terminar la frase.

-Bien, bien. Me voltearé.

Me giré para poder terminar de ponerme mi ropa de dormir. Aunque siendo honestos, mi ropa de dormir era un short que me gustaba por cómodo. No me gustaba usar playera, ni calcetines.

Cuando volví a girarme para ver si Serena ya había terminado, ella se encontraba volteando hacia la pared, dándome la espalda. Se estaba terminando de poner la playera y pude alcanzar a ver sus bragas rosas y sus glúteos. Noté que se había quitado el sujetador y de pronto me di cuenta de que todo esto no había sido tan buena idea.

Serena se giró lentamente y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ella se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-¿Usted… me estaba viendo?-dijo sorprendida.

-No… ¡no! Yo también acabo de voltearme.-mentí.- Voy a apagar la luz, para que podamos dormir.

Los dos nos acostamos, uno en cada extremo de la cama. Había bastante distancia entre los dos, pero aun así podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada, como si tuviera miedo o como si estuviera asustada. Yo también me sentía intranquilo. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando le dije que podía dormir a mi lado. Hubiera sido mejor idea que la llevara a casa de Minako. Ya era demasiado tarde, tenía que tratar de dormir ahora.

Al cabo de una hora después, me giré en la cama y pude verificar que ella ya dormía, lo cual me hizo sentir más tranquilo. Su respiración ahora era mucho más calmada y pausada, apenas y podía verla entre la oscuridad. No podía distinguir su rostro, pero sí podía distinguir su silueta. Su aroma a fresas y vainilla llegó a mí. Me quedé observándola un rato hasta que poco a poco fui cayendo dormido también.

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Serena Tsukino. Había dormido tan cómodamente y tan tranquilo que había olvidado por completo que ella estaba junto a mí. Ella se encontraba volteada hacia el otro lado, dándome la espalda. Solo pude ver su larga melena rubia extendida por toda la cama. Algo que me había dado cuenta es que nuestros cuerpos estaban mucho más cerca que cuando nos fuimos a dormir. Estábamos cada quien en un extremo, y ahora, de alguna manera estábamos justo en medio de la cama. Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada y me di cuenta de que la playera estaba acomodada de tal forma que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus glúteos. Cerré los ojos y traté de pensar en otra cosa. Inmediatamente sentí cómo se me endurecía el miembro y me llevé las manos a la entrepierna.

"¡Maldita sea!", pensé. No podía dejar que Tsukino me viera así. Decidí levantarme para ir al baño y distraerme.

* * *

Desperté poco a poco cuando sentí los rayos del sol golpeando mi rostro. No podía creer lo bien que había dormido esa noche. Tenía meses sin descansar bien y justo esa noche había dormido como nunca antes. De pronto recordé que estaba en el departamento del chef y me incorporé súbitamente. Él ya no estaba en la cama y me sentí algo aliviada. Me levanté con cuidado al baño y me vi en el espejo. No podía creer que había aceptado dormir con una playera del chef. Y mucho menos podía creer que había dormido a su lado.

Me arreglé un poco el cabello y mientras me lavaba el rostro recordé la noche. Recordé cómo Seiya se había quitado su playera y se había quedado con el torso desnudo. Recordé sus músculos perfectamente delineados y formados y lo nerviosa que me sentía. Era un sueño. También me sentí avergonzada porque durante la madrugada, mientras él dormía profundamente, yo me había despertado para observarlo.

No sé por qué había sentido tantas ganas de mirarlo mientras dormía. Quería saber cómo lucía y no pude evitarlo. Me había despertado y lo había observado con cuidado. Me acerqué a él con cuidado de no despertarlo y recorrí con mis dedos su torso desnudo. Nunca antes había hecho eso. Nunca había tocado a ningún hombre, ni había sentido su piel. Seiya era perfecto. No sé de dónde había sacado valor para hacerlo, si él me hubiera descubierto… no sé qué habría pasado. Pero volví a dormir sin ningún contratiempo.

Cuando salí del baño, escuché la voz de Seiya.

-¡Tsukino!-gritó-Ya sé que estás despierta, ven aquí.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina. Seiya me esperaba en la mesa, había preparado el desayuno.

-Hice el desayuno, espero que te gusten los hot cakes.-dijo mientras servía café.

-Muchas gracias…-dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

Seiya me observó con cuidado.

-Vaya, veo que sí te gustan.-dijo con una mueca.

-La verdad… me encantan.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien, chef, muchas gracias. Yo…

-Bien, qué bueno. Ahora come porque tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer. Después de desayunar puedes darte un baño y nos vemos abajo.

Cuando terminamos, regresé a la habitación y me di un baño. Al terminar, bajé al restaurante. Durante casi todo el domingo estuvimos practicando. Seiya me enseñó cómo manejar la carne. Aprendí los diferentes cortes que existían, y también aprendí cómo podía hacerlos yo misma y de qué parte se sacaban. Luego de eso, me enseñó cómo debían cocinarse de acuerdo a la cocción deseada para que quedara perfecto. Me enseñó a usar el cuchillo correcto y de la manera correcta.

Como habíamos cocinado mucha carne para practicar, no tuvimos más remedio que comerla entre los dos. Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde y ambos moríamos de hambre. Nos sentamos a comer en silencio mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando.

-Y dime, Tsukino.-dijo él rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Te agrada la idea de vivir con Minako?

-Sí.-respondí tímidamente.- Ella es una chica muy linda, y sus amigas también. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

-No tienes muchos amigos, ¿cierto?

-No…-dije agachando la mirada.

De pronto sentí que Seiya tomaba mi rostro y me obligaba a levantarlo.

-Odio que hagas eso.-dijo molesto.- Odio que agaches la cabeza siempre. Deja de hacerlo.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Y odio eso también.-me interrumpió.- No tienes por qué pedir perdón por cada cosa que haces. ¡Basta!

Guardé silencio mientras lo observaba avergonzada.

-No es mi intención…

-Lo sé, Serena, debes aprender a ser más segura de ti misma.

Seiya me había llamado por mi nombre. Sentía muy raro cuando lo hacía porque nunca me llamaba así.

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, chef.-respondí sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Bien, bien.-dijo poniéndose de pie.- Es hora de irnos. Yo mismo te voy a llevar a casa de Minako.

-No es necesario, yo puedo irme…

-No. Yo te llevo. No tengo nada que hacer y quiero asegurarme de que no termines debajo de un puente.-dijo serio.- A menos que… quieras dormir otra vez aquí.-dijo guiñando el ojo.

Me quedé en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-¡Estoy bromeando!-dijo.- Ve por tus cosas, te espero en el auto.

Lo obedecí y fui por mis cosas. Seiya me llevó hasta casa de Mina y cuando llegamos, las chicas me estaban esperando afuera. Cuando me vieron llegar noté que lucían sorprendidas por ver a Seiya pero luego corrieron a abrazarme. Después de saludarnos, Mina se dirigió a Seiya.

-Gracias por traerla, Seiya Kou.-dijo Mina dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.- Qué buen jefe eres.-guiñó el ojo.

-Sí, sí.-dijo él rodando los ojos.- Bien, me tengo que ir, chicas. Ustedes… ustedes…

Seiya lucía nervioso.

-Cuiden a Tsukino.-dijo al fin.- Y la quiero mañana en el restaurante a las 10 am en punto.-sentenció.

-Estaré ahí a las 8.-dije sin pensarlo.

Todos me miraron extrañados.

-Es decir, yo… llegaré temprano, chef.

Nos despedimos de Seiya y nos metimos a la casa.

-Tú tienes muchas cosas qué contarnos.-dijo Lita.

-Oh, no. Ya lo intenté, pero ella dice que no es nada.-dijo Mina.

-No lo es… de verdad. Él es un buen jefe y me está ayudando.

-No les hagas caso, Serena, así son estas dos.-intervino Amy.- Tienes que ver tu cuarto.-dijo emocionada.

Subimos las escaleras y me llevaron hasta la que sería mi habitación. Cuando entré, me quedé sorprendida. Era un lugar bastante amplio, con una cama grande y con un cubre colchón rosado. También había algunos cuadros, una ventana grande que daba hacía el jardín trasero, un espejo enorme donde podía verme, un clóset…

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.- Esto luce hermoso.

-¡Qué bueno que te gustó!-dijo Amy.

-Estuvimos todo el día acondicionando el lugar para ti. La verdad es que usábamos este cuarto como bodega, pero nos deshicimos de muchas cosas y muchas otras logramos rescatarlas para ti. Como este espejo que estaba aquí arrumbado.-dijo Mina.

-El colchón lo compramos entre todas, creímos que te gustaría tener un colchón cómodo.-dijo Lita.

-Chicas… ustedes… ustedes son las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi vida.-dije sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

Todas nos abrazamos y me ayudaron a acomodar las pocas cosas que tenía.

-Y prepárate.-dijo Mina.- Porque mañana cuando todas salgamos de trabajar, te vamos a llevar a un lugar muy especial. Es nuestro lugar favorito para comprar ropa.

-Chicas, pero yo… no tengo dinero para eso.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Lita.- Es un lugar en donde venden ropa de segunda mano. ¡Pero no te asustes! Es ropa en muy buen estado, que solo se ha usado una vez o que está nueva pero que nadie la quiso. Es ropa que sobra de los centros comerciales o gente que la dona. Nosotras siempre compramos ahí nuestra ropa, lo mejor es que son modelos únicos, así que nadie más tiene nuestra ropa.-sonrió.

-Y por supuesto, es muy barato. Conseguimos cosas increíbles de marca a un precio espectacular.- dijo Amy.

-Y nosotras te vamos a ayudar a encontrar lo mejor para ti. No puedes vivir solo unas cuantas blusas y dos pantalones. Necesitar lucir hermosa para lograr tus objetivos.-dijo Mina.

Seguimos platicando y yo me sentía sumamente feliz. A eso de las 9 de la noche, las chicas se despidieron para ir a descansar. Cuando me quedé sola, me puse el pijama que Mina me había regalado y me recosté en mi nueva cama. No podía creer que tenía un lugar donde dormir, con gente increíble y en un lugar tan bonito. La luna se podía ver desde mi ventana, había luna llena, y justo en ese momento pensé en Seiya Kou. Recordé la noche anterior y sentí un nudo en el estómago. Había pasado todo el día con él, pero justo en ese momento sentí que lo extrañaba.

"No puedes ser tan tonta.", pensé. "Seiya Kou no te quiere."

* * *

Después de dejar a Tsukino, manejé hasta casa de Rei, me bajé a tocar su puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tocar, la puerta se abrió. De dentro salieron Rei y el tipo ese con el que la había visto en el restaurante.

-¿Seiya?-dijo Rei extrañada.- No te esperaba hoy.-sonrió.

-Yo… solo pasaba por aquí.

-Me da gusto que estés aquí, mira, él es…

-Me tengo que ir.-dije interrumpiéndola.-La verdad es que olvidé algo importante. Vendré otro día, cuando estés sola.-dije molesto.

Les di la espalda y me subí al auto. Había tenido una actitud muy infantil, pero no podía soportar ver a ese tipejo junto a Rei. Mucho menos podía soportar la idea de saber que habían estado en casa solos.

Regresé al restaurante y me encerré en mi habitación. Me quité la playera y me metí a la cama molesto. Había sido muy estúpido de mi parte ir a verla sin llamarle primero. Ese tipo me caía cada vez peor. Traté de relajarme para poder dormir, pero no lo lograba. Me giré hacia la ventana y me di cuenta de que la luna se veía desde ahí. Esa noche había luna llena y de pronto pensé en Tsukino. Simplemente llegó a mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que su olor todavía estaba en mi cama. Cerré los ojos un instante y me dejé llevar. De pronto ya no me sentía molesto, y decidí dormir para poder descansar un poco.

* * *

Por la mañana, cuando entré al restaurante, Yukito me estaba esperando en la oficina.

-Buen día, chef.-dijo Yukito.

-Buen día, Yukito, ¿qué me tienes?

-Ya tengo toda la información que me pidió de esa chica. La rubia que es ayudante de Kou.

-¡Bien!-dije.-Me gusta que trabajes rápido. Dímelo todo.

-Pues resulta que la chica no tiene familia. Al parecer, su abuela fue quien la crió. Ella no tuvo padres. A los 15 años la enviaron a un internado en Osaka, y a los 18 llegó a Tokio. Desde entonces ha tenido que valerse por sí misma. Siempre teniendo trabajos tontos que le dan poco dinero. Hasta hace unos días estuvo viviendo en un alberge, pero cuando fui a preguntar por ella, los dueños del alberge me dijeron que la habían corrido porque no tenía dinero para pagar. Nadie sabe dónde podría estarse quedando ahora, ya que no tiene amigos o conocidos que la puedan ayudar.

-¿Serena Tsukino es pobre?-dije confundido.- Eso es extraño.

-¿Por qué lo dice, chef?

-Es extraño, pero nos conviene.-sonreí.- Eso quiere decir que ella podría ser quien yo creo que es.

-Usted… no estará pensando que esa chica es…

-Sí, Yukito, es muy probable que esa chica sea hija de Kenji.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro?

-No estoy seguro, todavía.-sonreí.- Pero solo piénsalo. Los dos se apellidan igual, ¿cuántos Tsukino conoces en Japón? Nadie. Los Tsukino son una familia de élite. Eso sí, una familia extinta porque ya no queda nadie más que Kenji, y a lo mejor esa chica… Además, aunque a Kenji no le gusta mucho hablar sobre su familia, uno de sus trabajadores me contó que su esposa había sido asesinada por uno de sus enemigos de la mafia. Después de que la esposa murió, la mamá de Kenji huyó y jamás volvieron a saber de ella.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Pues lo obvio, Yukito, significa que si la abuela huyó, seguramente se llevó a la hija. Piénsalo. Serena Tsukino fue criada por su abuela.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Yukito.- ¿Y qué planea hacer usted con esta información?

-Planeo borrar a Kenji Tsukino del mapa.

-Pero, señor… él es el jefe…

-Sí, es el jefe. Pero yo también quiero ser el jefe de la organización. Estoy harto de recibir órdenes, estoy harto de fingir ser un simple chef. Quiero tener dinero real, quiero tener poder. Si Kenji se entera de que su hija está viva, me va a dar lo que necesito. Sin embargo…-dije sonriendo.- Imagínate lo que pasaría si utilizo a esa chica para someter al jefe de jefes, ¿te imaginas? Teniendo a esa chica en mis manos, Tsukino no tendrá de otra más que entregármelo todo.

-Es un plan maestro.

-Lo es.-dije orgulloso.- Por otro lado… tenemos que trabajar con mucho cuidado. Si alguien de la mafia se entera de esto, nuestros planes se vienen abajo. Esto tiene que hacerse con mucho cuidado.

Le di un trago a mi café y continué.

-Primero que nada, necesitamos asegurarnos de que la chica es quien creemos. Para eso, hay que hacer una prueba de ADN. Mañana que vayas por nuestro pago del mes, debes tomar un cabello de Kenji. Yo me encargaré de tomar el de Serena. Con ese material podremos hacer la prueba. Una vez que tengamos las pruebas en nuestras manos, podemos comenzar el plan.

-¿Quiere que secuestremos a la chica?

-No, Yukito. Si lo hacemos por la mala, todo se viene abajo. Esto tiene que ser desde la raíz. Necesito enamorar a Serena para que ella solita, sin que yo tenga que hacer nada, esté de mi lado. Podemos engañarla y lavarle el cerebro, decirle que su papá es un mafioso buscado por todo Japón. Necesitamos ponerla en contra de él. Cuando la tenga en mis manos y Kenji se haga a un lado, nos deshacemos de la chica.

-Como usted diga, chef.

Yukito salió de mi oficina y me quedé riendo solo. No podía creer que la solución a mis problemas estuviera tan cerca. Serena Tsukino tenía que darme el poder que necesitaba para dejar por fin esa vida de chef.


	5. Cambios

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi. Historia inspirada en el dorama "Oh my ghost", pero con cambios y alteraciones para esta adaptación.

* * *

Ese día me sentía un tanto inquieto. Desde que me había despertado no dejaba de pensar en Rei y su estúpido "lo que sea" que fuera de ella. ¿Me había portado muy grosero? Tampoco me importaba mucho, estaba cansado de fingir.

Había demasiada gente en el restaurante por ser día de asueto. Todos estaban bastante ocupados sacando platillo tras platillo, los meseros no se daban abasto. Yo trataba de ayudarles a todos un poco, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar con claridad, y tampoco me sentía con muchas ganas de estar metido en la cocina.

-Chef.-dijo uno de los meseros.- Perdón que lo moleste pero están preguntando por usted.

-Diles que ahorita estamos muy ocupados.

El mesero desapareció por la puerta y regresé a mis deberes. Noté a lo lejos que Tsukino estaba teniendo problemas para descamar el pescado y corrí a ayudarle.

-No, Tsukino. Lo estás haciendo mal.-dije molesto.- Tienes que sostener el pescado de esta manera.

Serena me miró avergonzada.

-Chef, la señorita…

-¡Dije que estamos ocupados!

-¿También estás ocupado para mí?-dijo Rei entrando a la cocina sin permiso.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla, nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima. Rei lucía un vestido ajustado color violeta y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Me molestó que todos se le quedaran viendo y aventé el cuchillo que traía en la mano.

-Chef… está…

Miré a Serena molesto y la ignoré.

-Rei… ¿qué… qué haces aquí?-dije.- ¡TODOS A TRABAJAR!-grité.- Hay gente esperando.

-Seiya, necesitaba verte.

-Mira, no creo que este sea un buen momento para hablar, tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Por favor, Seiya…-dijo Rei poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

Noté que todos seguían espiándonos y traté de no lucir nervioso. También me di cuenta de que Serena nos observaba con atención, lo cual me hizo sentir extrañamente incómodo.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunté a Rei con curiosidad.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.-dijo.- Ayer saliste corriendo y…mira, ¿por qué no vamos a otro sitio? Estoy segura de que ellos se las pueden arreglar solos, míralos. Ser el dueño del restaurante debe tener sus ventajas, ¿no?-Rei me sonrió.- Anda, quiero robarte.

No pude resistirme. No podía resistirme a todo lo que ella me pedía.

-De acuerdo.-dije.

Noté que todos nos seguían mirando y Serena tiró un tazón lleno de verduras. La vi ponerse colorada y salió de la cocina sin siquiera decir una palabra.

-¿Serena está bien?-preguntó Rei confundida.

-Eh… eso creo.-mentí.- ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos ya?

Me quité el uniforme y salí con Rei de la cocina. Mientras caminábamos por el restaurante hacia la salida, noté que Serena se encontraba ayudando a una de las meseras a recoger los platos en una mesa vacía. Me molesté por eso, pero tenía a Rei a mi lado y no debía distraerme del objetivo. Sin embargo, cuando estuvimos a punto de salir, Andrew Furuhata entró al restaurante. El día no podía ser más raro.

-Seiya Kou.-dijo Andrew.- Rei, ¿qué tal, linda?

-¡Andrew!-respondió Rei.- Qué raro verte por aquí.

-Sí… lo sé. No suelo venir a restaurantes de baja categoría.

-Eso quisieras.-le dije cruzándome de brazos.- ¿Qué quieres, Furuhata? Estamos de salida. No entiendo por qué estás aquí, tampoco me interesa, así que si no te importa…

-Tranquilo, Kou. No creas que estoy aquí por gusto.-sonrió irónicamente.

De pronto Andrew desvió la mirada y volvió a sonreír.

-De hecho, ni siquiera vine a verte a ti.-dijo sin mirarme.- Vine por ella.

Rei y yo seguimos su dedo y vimos a Serena limpiando la mesa.

-Con permiso.

Andrew se alejó de nosotros.

-Oye, tú no… ella está trabajando.-dije molesto.

¿Para qué demonios querría Andrew a Serena? No tenía ninguna razón para venir a verla.

-Seiya.-dijo Rei deteniéndome.- Déjalos.

Apreté los puños.

-Pero… es que Serena debe trabajar, y Andrew no tiene por qué est…

-No seas un niño.-dijo Rei tomando mi mano.- Seguro solo la va a invitar a salir o algo así, no creo que le robe mucho tiempo.

Rei prácticamente me jaló hasta la puerta y la última imagen que tuve antes de salir fue a Andrew demasiado cerca de Serena mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ya no podía hacer nada.

* * *

-Serena Tsukino.-dijo Andrew Furuhata mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

El chef Andrew estaba demasiado cerca de mí y me había hecho sentir muy incómoda que tocara mi cabello sin permiso. Justo en ese momento vi a Seiya salir con la señorita Rei mientras me miraba molesto. Sabía que no le iba a gustar para nada que me quedara platicando con el chef Andrew en lugar de trabajar.

-Chef… yo… buen día, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy excelente, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú cómo estás, querida?

-Bien…

-¿Estás libre ahora?-preguntó Andrew.

Terminé de limpiar la mesa y me alejé de él porque seguía demasiado cerca de mí.

-Serena.-dijo Andrew tomándome del brazo con cuidado.- Seiya acaba de salir, hablemos un momento, ¿sí?

-Tengo mucho trabajo, chef.-dije cortésmente.

-Claro, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.-sonrió.- Mira, solo vine a verte porque… bueno porque sé que cocinas muy bien, y quería probar algo tuyo. Además…

Andrew volvió a acercarse demasiado y de nuevo empezó a acariciar mi cabello. ¿Qué era lo que le hipnotizaba de mi cabello?

-¿Te han dicho que tienes el cabello muy bonito?

-Eh…yo…yo…

* * *

Rei y yo caminamos algunos metros, pero no me sentía cómodo.

-Yo… Rei, espera.-dije.- Olvidé mi cartera. Voy por ella rápido.

Rei rodó los ojos y salí corriendo de regreso al restaurante. Afortunadamente seguíamos bastante cerca. No me iba a quedar tranquilo con Andrew Furuhata en mi restaurante y mucho menos cerca de Serena.

Cuando entré al restaurante, Andrew seguía acosando a Serena. Seguía demasiado cerca de ella y parecía que iba a besarla en cualquier momento. Caminé directamente hasta ellos y lo jalé del brazo.

-Andrew, no pude quedarme tranquilo. Y Serena tiene mucho trabajo.-dije mirándola.- Será mejor que regreses otro día.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Andrew.- Ya me iba. Ya la vi, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Andrew volvió a mirar a Serena.

-Nos vemos otro día, querida. Que tengas lindo día.-Andrew se despidió de Serena dándole un beso no solicitado en la mejilla y noté cómo ella se sonrojaba, o al menos eso parecía.

Mientras Furuhata se dirigía a la salida, le grité.

-Pensándolo bien, mejor no vuelvas por aquí.-dije cruzándome de brazos.

Cuando Andrew salió, Serena salió corriendo a la cocina antes de que pudiera decirle algo. Esperé a que Furuhata se fuera y regresé con Rei.

Caminamos hasta la alameda en silencio. Rei iba disfrutando de la vista mientras yo trataba de pensar de qué iba todo aquello. ¿Por qué de pronto se había presentado así en el restaurante? Ella sabía que no me gustaba dejar de lado mis labores inesperadamente. Encontramos una banca disponible y nos sentamos ahí.

-Seiya.-dijo Rei mirándome.- Anoche estuve pensando en que tú y yo tenemos mucho tiempo sin hablar como se debe. Ayer me sentí muy mal de que hayas huido así de mi casa, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Supongo que tenías algo importante que decirme y bueno, yo…

-No, Rei.-respondí.- No tenía nada importante que decirme, en realidad yo… yo solamente quería verte y hablar contigo. Nada en particular. Pensaba justo en lo mismo, en que hace mucho que no hablamos de nosotros.

-Y… ¿y entonces por qué te fuiste tan molesto?-preguntó Rei-¿Fue porque mi… amigo estaba ahí?

-¿"Amigo"?-dije sarcásticamente.-No, Rei, es decir… bueno… está bien.-acepté.- Sí me molesté por eso. Y tampoco quise interrumpir.

-Pero, Seiya.-dijo Rei tomando mi mano.- Sabes que tú nunca interrumpes mi vida. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, tonto! Por supuesto que me hace feliz verte y estar contigo. Dime algo… ¿estás molesto porque no te conté sobre ese chico?

Me puse tenso, no sabía cómo evadir lo que ella trataba de hacer.

-Yo…no…

-¡Seiya! Eres un pequeño tonto. La verdad es que no te había platicado sobre él porque no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar… Mira… tú mejor que nadie me conoce y mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que esto ha sido para mí. Pero hace poco decidí que… decidí que es hora de seguir adelante.

Miré a Rei a los ojos y noté que hablaba en serio.

-¿Seguir adelante?-pregunté confundido.

-Sí… es decir… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hiromi… desde que él se fue.-dijo Rei poniendo su cara de tristeza.- Y la verdad es que yo no había querido seguir adelante con mi vida. Me dediqué por completo a mi carrera, evite de cualquier modo el entablar relaciones más allá de las amistosas. Hiromi era todo para mí, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. Sé que quizá… que quizá no voy a encontrar a nadie como él, nunca, pero decidí que es hora de volver a creer en el amor. Cuando murió Hiromi creí que también se habían muerto mis ganas de amar… pero no soy un robot, tengo sentimientos y deseos, y creí que tal vez era buena idea darme la oportunidad de volver a buscar el amor. Hiromi siempre estará en mi corazón, y siempre va a ser el amor de mi vida, pero quiero creer que allá fuera, en algún lugar, hay alguien para mí.

Rei soltó un par de lágrimas y apreté su mano. Me partía el corazón verla hablar así. Le limpié las lágrimas con mis dedos y le di un abrazo. Al separarnos decidí tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Mira, Rei… yo entiendo muy bien por lo que estás pasando.-dije sin soltar su mano.- Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que tienes todo el derecho de seguir adelante con tu vida. Has hecho cosas increíbles con tu vida. Eres una gran productora, ¡eres increíble!, no lo dudes nunca. Hiromi estaría muy orgulloso de ti, estoy completamente seguro. Hiromi te diría que… que eres la mujer perfecta. Eres hermosa… guapa, inteligente, eres perfecta… cualquier hombre… es decir, cualquier persona moriría de ganas de estar contigo. Estoy seguro de que hay alguien para ti esperándote, y quizá… quizá más cerca de lo que crees.-dije sin pensarlo.- Hiromi hubiera querido que siguieras adelante, y creo que es la mejor decisión. Todos tenemos derecho a volver a sentirnos vivos… No me gusta verte así… yo quiero verte sonriendo, como siempre, quiero verte feliz. Entiendo que no me hayas platicado sobre tu cita, es decir, no soy nadie para que me informes sobre tus decisiones, pero si en algo puedo ayudar…

Rei me sonrió.

-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.-dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se partía un poco al escuchar el "mejor amigo", pero no podía rendirme tan fácil. Ahora que Rei me había confesado que estaba dispuesta a encontrar el amor, me sentía mucho más seguro que antes para intentar conquistarla.

-No entiendo por qué tú sigues soltero.-dijo Rei de pronto.- Si eres el mejor.

-Yo tampoco.-bromee.

-Te conozco.-dijo ella mirándome.- Y sé que más pronto de lo que crees vas a encontrar a alguien. Y si no es así… bueno, tú y yo podemos arreglar eso.-guiñó el ojo.

No entendí lo que significaba aquella frase. ¿Tú y yo podemos arreglar eso? No tenía idea de lo que había querido decir, pero me daba esperanzas. Quizá mi plan estaba funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba, pero me tenía que ir con cuidado. Ahora que Rei me había anunciado que iba a estar conociendo personas, tenía que tener cuidado de no perderla ante cualquier imbécil. Tenía que ser rápido con mis movimientos y tenía que ser cuidadoso. Rei tenía que enamorarse de mí, teníamos que estar juntos. No podía perderla.

-Y dime, Seiya, ¿hay alguna chica que te guste?-preguntó Rei mirándome.

-Eh… yo… puede ser.-dije.- Puede ser que sí haya alguien.-sonreí irónicamente.

-Vaya, vaya. Seiya Kou enamorado.

-¡No!-dije riendo.- Enamorado es una palabra muy poderosa.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Mira, Rei, ya que me sacaste a la fuerza de mi trabajo.-sonreí.- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido hoy?

-¿Cómo qué?-respondió emocionada.

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas. Podríamos ir al cine, a jugar videojuegos, a la pista de hielo, ¡tú elige!

-¡Qué divertido! ¿Por qué no vamos primero al lago para subirnos a los barquitos? ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que nos gustaba ir antes?

-¡Vamos!-dije poniéndome de pie y extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.- ¿Lista, señorita?

-Lista, caballero.

Rei y yo caminamos tomados del brazo hasta el lago.

* * *

Eran casi las 6:00 pm cuando las chicas entraron al restaurante. Yo me encontraba recogiendo algunos platos para poder lavarlos y terminar mi turno. Mina, Lita y Amy me abrazaron y noté cómo los chicos las miraban atontados.

-¡Chicas!-dije.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos por ti, tontita.-dijo Mina.- Quedamos en que te íbamos a llevar a renovar tu clóset.

Mina lucía muy emocionada.

-¡Sí! Nos encanta ir de compras juntas. Estamos muy emocionadas por llevarte y elegir cosas muy lindas para ti.-intervino Amy.

-¡Anda, Serena!-dijo Lita.- Apúrate, no queremos llegar al centro comercial muy tarde.

Los chicos me hicieron el favor de terminar de lavar los trastes. Al parecer, la visita de mis amigas había sido motivo suficiente para ayudarme a terminar mis labores. Me quité el uniforme y salí con las chicas a la calle.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta la estación del metro y nos adentramos en las profundidades. Algunas estaciones después, bajamos en Shibuya. Yo casi no conocía Shibuya, pues apenas había ido un par de veces. Como no tenía dinero, no le veía el caso de pasearme por allí. Apenas se estaba ocultando el sol, por lo que las calles comenzaban a iluminarse con sus enormes letreros neones y llamativos. Me impresionó la cantidad de gente que había caminando por allí, jóvenes, niños, adultos mayores… había mucha variedad. Todos parecían disfrutar del paseo y del lugar.

Las chicas no dejaban de tomar fotos con sus celulares y de subirlas a sus redes sociales. Yo no tenía celular, mucho menos redes sociales, así que no entendía nada de lo que decían cuando los utilizaban. Caminamos durante unos diez minutos hasta que llegamos al centro comercial. A pesar de que había mucha gente, no me sentía presionada. Estar con las chicas me divertía y me distraía.

-Esta es la tienda que te contamos ayer.-dijo Lita.- ¡Te va a encantar! Hay muchísimas cosas muy lindas y que no hay en ninguna otra tienda.

-Anden, entremos ya.-presionó Mina.

Estuvimos recorriendo toda la tienda, que era bastante grande, durante un buen rato. Las chicas tomaban prendas de todos los anaqueles y repisas y las echaban dentro de los canastos. Yo me asustaba con la cantidad de ropa que tenía que probarme, pero ellas lucían felices y divertidas.

Al cabo de 40 minutos de elegir muchas prendas, nos dirigimos a los probadores. Ellas también se probaron muchas cosas, luego me insistieron para que comenzara a probarme toda la ropa que me habían elegido.

Me sentí extraña usando pantalones de colores llamativos, faldas, blusas con estampados, vestidos, botines, zapatillas, tenis con plataformas. Las chicas me iban armando outfits y yo me los ponía. A decir verdad, yo no tenía la menor idea de cómo vestirme. Hacía caso a todo lo que ellas me decían. Cuando me veía al espejo, no podía creer lo que veía. Apenas podía reconocerme. Era una Serena muy diferente a la que todos los días se levantaba de la cama para ir a trabajar. Casi había olvidado cómo era la forma de mi cuerpo y la ropa que me probaba me lo recordaba. Nunca antes me había puesto un vestido, y la verdad es que me gustaba mucho cómo me veía con ellos. Era como ser otra persona.

Después de casi dos horas de estar en la tienda, por fin habíamos elegido toda la ropa y prendas necesarias. Nos decidimos por unos cuantos pantalones, muchas blusas y playeras, pantalones cortos, faldas, botas, zapatos, y ¡muchos vestidos! Que habían resultado ser mis favoritos.

Incluso decidí llevarme uno puesto de lo mucho que me había gustado. Me dejé puesto un vestido color verde esmeralda con algunas flores en otros tonos de verde que contrastaban con el fondo y unas botas con plataforma. Las chicas pagaron por la ropa y salimos de ahí.

-Chicas, de verdad muchísimas gracias. No sé cómo pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí.

-Tranquila, Serena. Quedamos en que nos lo puedes agradecer siendo la mejor. Queremos que seas una persona nueva y que te superes.-dijo Lita.

-Sí, Serena, de verdad que no debes preocuparte por eso. Ha sido muy poco y tú lo necesitas mucho más que nosotras.-intervino Mina.

-Además, estamos seguras de que pronto vas a lograr muchas cosas y vas a superarte.-sonrió Amy.

Mientras caminábamos para ir a comprar algunas bebidas para nosotras, nos encontramos al chef Seiya y a la señorita Rei saliendo de la pista de hielo. Ambos lucían contentos y reían de algo privado. Yo me paralicé en cuanto los vi y esperaba que no me hubieran visto. Sin embargo, nos encontramos de frente y Mina no pudo resistirse a saludar.

-¡Seiya Kou!-dijo Mina.- Qué gusto verte por aquí. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Hola, Mina.-sonrió Seiya.- Ella es…

Justo cuando Seiya estaba contestando la pregunta de Mina, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Se…Serena?-dijo Seiya. ¿Qué… qué haces vestida así?-preguntó de pronto.

Me sonrojé y traté de ocultarlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Le ayudamos a Serena a renovar su clóset, ¿te gusta?-dijo Mina sonriendo irónicamente.

-Eh… por…por supuesto.-dijo él sin dejar de mirarme.

Detrás de él, Rei se había cruzado de brazos y nos observaba extrañada.

-Hola.-dijo ella.-Soy Rei Hino.-sonrió.

-Ah, sí… perdón.-se disculpó Seiya.- Las estaba presentando. Ella es Minako Aino, le ayuda a mi hermano en el centro comunitario.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo Rei.

-Hola, Rei, mucho gusto. Te presento a mis amigas, ellas son Lita y Amy. Y bueno.-rio Mina.- Supongo que ya conoces a Serena.

-Claro que sí. Te ves muy linda, Serena.

-Gracias, señorita Rei.

-Bueno, chicas,-dijo Rei.- Nosotros las dejamos, Seiya prometió llevarme temprano a casa hoy. Mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas.

Rei tomó del brazo a Seiya y comenzó a jalarlo un poco para que se moviera.

-¡Hasta luego!-dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-Tsukino.-dijo Seiya deteniéndose un momento a mi lado.-Yo… eh… te veo mañana en el restaurante. Llega temprano, iremos al mercado.

-Sí, chef.-respondí en voz baja.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, miré a las chicas y me di cuenta de que todas me observaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, chicas, no es lo que ustedes piensan.

-¿Y en qué estamos pensando exactamente, "Tsukino"?-dijo Lita riendo.

-Les prometo que nada pasa, me está entrenando y…

-Yo creo que esos dos están enamorados.-dijo Amy.- Rei Hino y él.

Agaché la cabeza.

-Yo también lo creo.-dije.

-Puede que haya atracción entre ellos.-aceptó Mina.- Pero sin duda Seiya Kou es un hombre como todos, ¿viste cómo te miró?

Volví a sonrojarme.

-También creo que tú sientes algo por él, ¿o no?-dijo Lita.

-Yo…no… es mi jefe…

-¿Y eso qué?-guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno, ya, chicas, se hace tarde, hay que ir a casa.-intervino Amy.

Compramos nuestras bebidas en la cafetería y luego nos dirigimos al metro para ir a casa.

* * *

Mientras íbamos de camino a casa de Rei, ella me platicaba muchas cosas en el auto, pero yo no le estaba prestando mucha atención. La verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en Serena usando ese vestido verde, nunca hubiera imaginado verla vestida así y no podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

-¿Seiya?-dijo Rei interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento.-dije.- Estaba pensando en los pendientes que tengo mañana.

-Ya veo.-dijo Rei sonriendo.- ¡Ya llegamos! Muchas gracias por aceptar salir conmigo hoy, Seiya. Deberíamos de… tener más días así.

-Gracias a ti. Me salvaste de un día pesado de trabajo e hiciste que me despejara.

-¿Nos vemos pronto?

-Claro que sí.

Rei me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del auto.

A decir verdad, ese día había sido increíble. Hacía mucho tiempo que Rei y yo no pasábamos tanto tiempo solos. Habíamos platicado muchísimo y habíamos hecho muchas cosas juntos. Me sentía muy bien de haber aceptado irme con ella. Por otro lado, a pesar de haber pasado todo el día con Rei, no dejaba de pensar en que no había podido hablar con Tsukino en todo el día. Tampoco dejaba de pensar en ella usando vestido y cuando llegué a casa quise mandarle un mensaje, hasta que recordé que ella no tenía celular.

-Tonta Tsukino.-sonreí.- Vives en el pasado.

Ese día dormí temprano, y cuando desperté me di cuenta de que se me había hecho tarde. Había olvidado poner la alarma y ya casi eran las 8. Me levanté y me alisté lo más rápido que pude, en momentos así agradecía vivir arriba del lugar donde trabajaba.

Cuando bajé al restaurante, eran casi las 8:30 y me di cuenta de que Serena ya estaba ahí. Ella vestía un overol que se ceñía a su figura y debajo una blusa color rosado. Llevaba una coleta alta y un pañuelo en el cuello que combinaba con su blusa. Realmente me parecía muy extraño verla vestida como otra persona, me había acostumbrado verla con sus ropas negras y viejas. De hecho, casi no recordaba su ropa antes, pero ahora parecía que era algo muy evidente para mí.

Serena se encontraba preparando algo en la estufa y me acerqué lentamente. No quería que me escuchara todavía. Prefería observar primero cómo se desenvolvía en soledad. Me sorprendió ver cómo se movía de un lado a otro con seguridad, a diferencia de cuando estaban los demás. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba cada cosa, no dudaba nunca. Se movía con tranquilidad, tomaba los objetos con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza. Incluso la vi bailar un poco, como meneando las caderas mientras cocinaba algo en el sartén. Me pareció tierno verla en ese estado, nunca me hubiera imaginado verla actuar así y me pregunté qué otras cosas haría cuando nadie la estaba observando.

Sin darme cuenta y sumido en mis pensamientos, Serena se giró para tomar algo del estante en el que yo me encontraba recargado y cuando me vio se quedó paralizada. La vi sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza un poco.

-Chef…-dijo ella avergonzada.- No… no lo vi. Supuse que se había olvidado de la clase y…

-Para nada.-dije avanzando hacia ella con tranquilidad.- La verdad es que me quedé dormido, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Comenzamos?

Me giré hacia la estufa y vi que en el sartén había un par de omelettes.

-Yo… pensé que tendría hambre.-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre. Pero primero voy a evaluar tus omelettes y ver si están bien hechos.

Serví los omelettes en los platos y luego partí el mío por la mitad.

-Vaya.-dije sorprendido.- De hecho están muy bien hechos.-acepté.- Tiene la textura perfecta, está muy bien cocinado por dentro y por fuera. También esta suave y…-me callé un momento para probarlo.- ¡Y rico!

Serena me sonrió en silencio.

-Pero no te quedes ahí, ven a comer el tuyo.

Comimos en silencio los omelettes y algo de café. Noté que Serena trataba de evitar mirarme, y le estaba costando demasiado trabajo. Traté de romper la tensión hablando con ella.

-Gracias por el desayuno.-dije.- No tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Usted me dio desayuno cuando dormí aquí y…

-Bueno, ahora estamos a mano.-guiñé el ojo.- Y por cierto, Tsukino, deja de hablarme de "usted", me hace sentir extraño.

-Pero… es mi jefe y yo…

-Solo dime Seiya, no me importa.

-Trataré.

Serena de verdad era un hueso duro de roer.

-Y dime, Tsukino.-dije antes de darle un trago a mi café.- ¿Por qué tus amigas te llevaron a comprar ropa? ¿Es porque tienes muy pocas cosas?

Ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-Eh… algo así.-respondió sin mirarme.- Bueno, a decir verdad, así es. Ellas… notaron que tenía poca ropa y me ofrecieron ayuda.

-Son muy amables. Tienes mucha suerte de haberlas encontrado.

Serena levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos. Algo que me sorprendió, porque siempre evitaba hacerlo.

-La verdad es que sí.- admitió.- Antes de conocer a Minako, no tenía otras amigas. Ellas son muy lindas conmigo. Siempre creí que la amistad no era para mí, que tal vez yo no estaba destinada a tener amigos de verdad.

La mirada de Serena se cristalizó y noté cómo sus ojos azules se llenaban de agua. De pronto me sentí muy mal por ella. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo solitaria que era y recordé, poco a poco, cómo es que siempre andaba sola por todos lados. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago escucharla hablar así.

-¿Por qué pensarías eso?-pregunté.- ¿No tenías amigos antes?

-En realidad no.- Serena bajó la mirada nuevamente y se limpió el rostro con el pañuelo.- Pero… no creo que sea un tema agradable, chef.

-Oye, Tsukino… mira… no te sientas avergonzada por eso, ¿sí? A muchas personas se les dificulta confiar en los demás, es normal. Además… bueno… ahora ya encontraste a unas chicas increíbles que te quieren, ¿no? Más vale tarde que nunca. ¡Sonríe!-le dije poniéndome de pie.

Me levanté, tomé los platos de la mesa y los dejé en la tarja.

-Vamos, Tsukino, se nos hace tarde.

La tomé de la mano y salimos a la calle. Caminamos algunas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al mercado que estaba abarrotado de gente.

-La lección de hoy es muy simple, pero de suma importancia.-le dije.- Todo buen cocinero debe saber elegir los productos con los que va a cocinar. Tiene que saber elegir las mejores verduras, las mejores frutas, las mejores carnes. Debemos tener buen ojo a la hora de elegir los alimentos, ya que allí está la clave para que los platillos sepan deliciosos. Si decides usar un tomate que ya esté un poco pasado, el sabor va a cambiar muchísimo.

-¿De verdad?-dijo ella mirándome con curiosidad.- ¿Cambia el sabor si usas un tomate aguado o uno más firme?

-Por supuesto. Tú tienes que aprender a distinguir estos ligeros cambios. Quizá a alguien que no le importen estos detalles va a cocinar así, pero nosotros no somos así, ¿cierto? A nosotros sí que nos importa que todo esté en su punto perfecto. Eso haremos el día de hoy. Aprovecharemos que hacen falta muchas cosas en el restaurante y elegiremos lo mejor, ¿trajiste la lista de pendientes?

-Sí, chef.

-Bien. Comencemos por las verduras, es lo que se termina primero en el mercado, así que debemos ir por ellas antes de que se lleven lo mejor.

Estuvimos recorriendo el mercado de arriba abajo. Serena estuvo eligiendo tomates, cebollas, papas, espinacas, espárragos, pimientos, manzanas, duraznos, chiles, entre muchas otras cosas. Ambos cargábamos con las bolsas llenas de cosas y luego nos dirigimos al área de carnes y pescado.

-Ahora viene otra lección muy importante.-le dije.- Saber elegir el mejor pescado y los mejores mariscos. ¿Estás lista?

-Sí, chef.-dijo Serena sonriendo.

Nos acercamos a mi puesto favorito y saludé al señor Asami.

-¡Buenos días, Seiya!-dijo el señor Asami.

-Buen día, señor Asami, qué gusto verlo.

-Hace mucho que no venías por aquí.

-¡Lo sé! Perdóneme, prometo ya no ausentarme tanto.

-¿Y quién es esta preciosura?-dijo el señor Asami mirando a Serena, quien se sonrojó ante el comentario.- ¿Es tu novia?

-Eh… no, no, no, no.- dije rápidamente y avergonzado.- Ella es Serena, es mi aprendiz.

Serena estaba roja como un tomate y no sabía hacia dónde mirar.

-Mucho… gusto, señor Asami.-dijo ella por fin.

-Mucho gusto, linda, qué bueno que este muchacho te esté enseñando lo mejor que sabe hacer. Lástima que no sean novios.-guiñó el ojo.- ¿Cómo les puedo ayudar hoy?

-Mire, señor Asami, le estoy enseñando a Serena a elegir el mejor pescado.

-¡Perfecto! Yo les ayudo también.

El señor Asami se alejó un momento y aproveché para hablar con Serena.

-Mira, Serena.-le dije tratando de olvidar los comentarios del señor Asami.- El pescado y los mariscos siempre deben tener la temperatura correcta para mantenerse frescos, ¿ves cómo están acomodados sobre ese montículo de hielo?

Ella asintió.

-Bien, pues si no están así, mejor no los compres. Ahora, también tienes que fijarte que no huela demasiado a mar, ¿entiendes? Si el pescado tiene mucho olor, significa que no está fresco. El aroma tiene que ser sutil, apenas perceptible.

Estuvimos un rato platicando y dejé que ella eligiera las mejores piezas. Cuando terminamos, nos despedimos del señor Asami y regresamos al restaurante. Ya casi eran las 10 cuando entramos y dejamos las compras sobre la mesa. Le pedí a Serena que me ayudara a guardar todo y nos pusimos en ello mientras llegaban los demás.

Nos metimos a la bodega para acomodar todo y vi cómo Serena tomaba la escalerilla para poder alcanzar las partes más altas. Mientras yo me encontraba acomodando algunas cosas a su lado, noté cómo la escalera se tambaleaba y Serena estuvo a punto de caer. Logré detenerla antes de que cayera al suelo y la sostuve entre mis brazos durante algunos segundos. Nuestros rostros quedaron demasiado cerca y ella me miró avergonzada. Noté su aliento fresco golpear mi rostro y supe que tenía que soltarla pronto.

-¡Tsukino!-dije distrayéndome.- Tienes que ser cuidadosa, no quiero que termines en el hospital. ¡Eres tan distraída!-dije molesto.- Por favor termina de acomodar aquí para poder empezar tus labores.

-Sí, chef.-dijo ella detrás de mí cuando salí de la bodega.

* * *

Algunos días después, salimos temprano del restaurante. El chef nos había dejado salir temprano porque al parecer tenía un compromiso. A juzgar por su vestimenta, supe que iría a ver a la señorita Rei y sentí cómo se me hacía un nudo en el estómago. Salí de allí inmediatamente porque no quería encontrármelos juntos otra vez.

Aún era temprano y no quería regresar a casa todavía, el día estaba muy bonito para desperdiciarlo. Decidí caminar sin rumbo fijo durante un rato y luego quizá ir por un café. Cuando caminaba por la alameda, escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

Me giré para ver de quién se trataba y vi a Yaten Kou corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Serena!-dijo una vez más cuando ya estaba a mi lado.- Qué gusto verte por aquí.

-Hola, Yaten.-sonreí.- Qué sorpresa.

Seguimos caminando juntos.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano fuera del restaurante?

-Tu hermano nos dejó salir temprano hoy. Dijo que tenía un compromiso.

-¡Ah, sí!-dijo Yaten como recordando algo.- Mencionó que vería a Rei.

-Ya…-respondí seriamente.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?

-En realidad a ningún lado, solo estaba disfrutando del día.-sonreí.

-¡Estupendo!-dijo Yaten.- Eso significa que tienes tiempo de acompañarme.

-¿A dónde?-pregunté confundida.

-Voy camino a una sesión de fotos.

-Pero, yo…

-¡Anda, Serena! Te va a gustar. Es muy divertido, ¡créeme!

-No lo sé…

-Di que sí. Prometo llevarte a casa cuando termine. Mi auto está estacionado por aquí cerca. ¡Anda!

Lo pensé durante algunos segundos.

-De acuerdo.-dije.- Pero no me lleves muy tarde a casa.

-Te prometo que no.-dijo Yaten.- ¿Me acompaña, señorita?

Caminamos juntos del brazo hasta su auto y luego nos dirigimos hasta la televisora. Después de estacionarnos, Yaten me ayudó a bajar del auto.

-¿Aquí es tu sesión?-pregunté.

-Sí. ¿Ya habías venido?

-Sí, cuando grabamos el primer episodio de Master Chef.

-¡Es cierto! Bueno, tengo aquí un compromiso. Me contrataron para hacer unos comerciales y un par de sesiones. Esta es la última.

-¡Qué increíble! ¿Te gusta mucho ser modelo?

-Me encanta. Siempre fui muy vanidoso, si te soy sincero, y el más carismático de mis hermanos.-guiñó el ojo.- ¿Verdad que sí?

Asentí mientras reía.

Caminamos hasta un piso en el que yo no había estado, solo conocía el piso de los estudios, no el piso de fotografía. Nos hicieron pasar hasta un estudio fotográfico en donde había muchas personas. Peinadores, maquillistas, fotógrafos, otras modelos. Me sentía fuera de lugar, pero al mismo tiempo me sorprendía ver cómo funcionaba todo aquello.

Platiqué con Yaten mientras arreglaban su cabello platinado y mientras elegían el outfit que usaría para las fotos. Me quedé sorprendida de lo fácil que era para él posar. Se veía tan natural posando para sus fotos, se notaba que se sentía cómodo y que además lo disfrutaba. Sonreía con toda naturalidad y también lucía sexy. Ahora entendía por qué todas las chicas andaban tras de él.

Después de unos 40 minutos de estar tomando fotos, el jefe de fotografía ordenó un descanso de veinte minutos.

-¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora, Serena?-dijo Yaten antes de darle un trago a su botella de agua.

-¡Increíble! Eres realmente genial en tu trabajo, te felicito.

-Gracias, linda. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Ven, vamos a que me arreglen el cabello.

Mientras arreglaban nuevamente a Yaten, una chica se acercó a nosotros.

-Yaten, tenemos malas noticias.-dijo la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yuri no podrá venir, dice que está atorada en el aeropuerto, ¿qué hacemos?

-¡Demonios! La necesitamos, ¿no hay nadie más disponible?

-Me temo que no. Ya busqué en los camerinos y nada…

De pronto sentí la mirada de Yaten y de la chica sobre mí. Me tomó un par de minutos entender lo que querían.

-Serena, tú…

-¡No!-dije asustada.- Yo no soy modelo.-reí.- Jamás podría hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, linda.-me dijo la chica.- No es mucho trabajo, solo tienes que pararte en frente de la cámara y sonreír. Nosotros hacemos el resto.

-Pe…pero yo…

-Y te puedes ganar algo de dinero extra.-dijo Yaten guiñando el ojo.- ¡Vamos! Hagamos esto.

-No lo sé, yo…

-Solo tenemos un problema.-dijo la chica.- Habíamos quedado en que la modelo tenía que tener el cabello corto. Serena lo tiene muy largo…

-Eso no es problema, podemos cambiarle el look ahora.

Se me fue el aire por un momento.

-No, mi cabello no… por favor.-dije haciéndome hacia atrás.

-Piénsalo, Serena.-dijo Yaten.- Creo que te verías hermosa con un nuevo look, iría muy bien con tu nueva ropa, ¡vas a verte hermosa!

Yaten y la chica estuvieron convenciéndome durante mucho tiempo hasta que lo lograron. No tenía idea de por qué había aceptado, pero no dejaban de insistir y además me pareció algo atrevido. De pronto tuve ganas de hacer algo diferente para mí y de sentirme diferente. Dejé que me cambiaran de ropa y que la estilista se encargara de mi cabello.

La verdad es que me dolió mucho ver cómo mi cabello largo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, pero al mismo tiempo me quedé totalmente sorprendida por el cambio. El cabello ahora me llegaba hasta los hombros y no podía creerlo. Parecía una persona nueva.

-Te dije que te ibas a ver hermosa.-dijo Yaten mirándome.- ¡Somos geniales!

Nos dirigimos de regreso al estudio y comenzaron las fotografías. El director me iba dando indicaciones y Yaten se encontraba a mi lado ayudándome también. Nunca me había sentido tan diferente y por un momento me sentí hermosa.

* * *

Rei y yo salimos de su oficina a eso de las 6. Teníamos reservación para ir a cenar, pero antes de irnos quiso pasar a saludar a Yaten.

-¿Yaten está aquí?-dije.

-Sí, están haciendo las fotografías para la campaña de Coca Cola.

-Bien, vayamos rápido y luego nos vamos.

Bajamos por el elevador hasta el piso de fotografía y seguí a Rei a través de los pasillos. Entramos al estudio y estaban en plena sesión, por lo que caminamos en silencio hasta donde estaban todos concentrados.

Rei y yo nos miramos sorprendidos cuando vimos a Serena al lado de Yaten. Serena lucía como otra persona. Su cabello había desaparecido, llevaba un vestido negro y sonreía cómodamente mientras la fotografiaban. No supe cómo sentirme al respecto, jamás me hubiera imaginado a Serena en esa situación, pero sobre todo me sentía molesto por ver a esos dos juntos. No entendía por qué ella estaba aquí y qué hacía con mi hermano. Me quedé serio hasta que la sesión terminó y Yaten se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola, hermanito.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-dije molesto.

-Tranquilo, Seiya.-dijo Rei.- Solo están trabajando.

-Exacto, hermano, ¿qué te molesta?

Serena se acercó también y cuando nos vio se puso roja como un tomate, como siempre lo hacía, y no supe qué hacer.

-Hola, Serena.-dijo Rei.-Me alegra verte. ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!

-Gracias, señorita Rei.-respondió.

-Rei, necesito que veas algo antes de que te vayas con este idiota.-dijo Yaten llevándose a Rei.

Me acerqué a Serena y la tomé del brazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tsukino?

-Yo… solo… acompañé a Yaten.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sales con mi hermano?

-No, chef… nos encontramos en la alameda y… bueno, me invitó.

-¿Y por qué te estaban tomado fotos? ¿Acaso quieres ser modelo ahora?

-En realidad me pidieron el favor y…

Solté a Serena y traté de tranquilizarme.

-Mira, Serena, Yaten es un idiota y… ¿qué le hiciste a tu cabello?-dije tocando su cabello con cuidado.

Ella y yo nos miramos durante algunos segundos en silencio. Estábamos demasiado cerca y noté que todos nos observaban con extrañeza. Acomodé el cabello de Serena detrás de su oreja y luego me separé de ella.

-En realidad… lo siento.-dije de pronto.- No quise hablarte así. Le diré a Rei que pospondremos la cena y te llevaré a tu casa.

-Chef, no tiene por qué hacer eso…-dijo ella deteniéndome.- Yaten me llevará.

-Ese idiota.

-Mire, chef, yo… le pido disculpas si hice algo incorrecto. Su hermano me cae muy bien, no es mi intención hacer algo malo y…

-No, Serena, no tienes por qué disculparte. Mira, olvidemos esto, ¿sí? Me exalté un poco. Será mejor que vaya con Rei ahora…

-Sí…

-Nos vemos mañana…

Me alejé de Serena un poco y luego volví a mirarla. Ella todavía tenía su vista fija en mí.

-Y, por cierto… tu cabello se ve muy bien.-dije sin pensarlo.

Ella se sonrojó y la dejé sola.

* * *

Al terminar la sesión, Yaten y yo nos pusimos nuestra ropa, nos quitamos el maquillaje y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el director. Nos indicó que debíamos pasar a la oficina para el pago. Yaten me explicó que a él le depositaban directamente en su cuenta bancaria, por lo que él no tenía problema, pero que a mí me pagarían en efectivo.

Me quedé sorprendida cuando me pagaron. Me dieron el dinero en un sobre y cuando lo abrí conté alrededor de 20 mil yenes. Era demasiado dinero para mí. En el restaurante ganaba eso en un mes y había hecho la misma cantidad en un par de horas y por unas cuantas fotografías.

-¿Verdad que el modelaje es genial? Si fueras modelo profesional, como yo, te habrían pagado el doble o el triple de ese dinero.-dijo Yaten mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida.

-¿Ganas mucho dinero siempre?

-Debo admitir que sí.-sonrió.- Cuando comencé mi carrera ganaba eso o incluso menos que lo que te acaban de pagar. Pero conforme fui creciendo en la industria, me convertí en un modelo muy solicitado por grandes marcas y ahora gano muchísimo.

-Suena increíble.

-Lo es.-dijo él.- Sin embargo, cuando deje de ser joven también se me acabará el trabajo, por lo que debo ser muy cuidadoso con mis finanzas e invertir mi dinero. También debo seguir trabajando mucho mientras me quede esta belleza.-guiñó el ojo.

-¿En qué piensas invertir tu dinero?

-¡Ya lo hice!-dijo él emocionado.- El año pasado firmé todos los papeles para una tienda de ropa. Estoy trabajando con algunos diseñadores para sacar nuestra primera colección. Ya tengo el nombre, el primer local donde abriremos y ya solo faltan los últimos detalles. Pronto será el lanzamiento.

-¡Wow!-dije sorprendida.- Eso suena increíble. Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias, linda. Sé que será un éxito, estoy trabajando con los mejores y poniendo todo mi empeño en que todo sea perfecto. Empezaré con un local, pero la idea es tener tantos locales como sea posible, y ¿por qué no? Quizá hasta tener sucursales en otros países.

-Me da mucho gusto por ti, Yaten, estoy segura de que te irá increíble, y si te puedo ayudar en algo, no dudes en decirme.

-Qué linda. Estoy seguro que en algún momento será así. Por lo pronto me conformo con que vengas al lanzamiento.

-¡Lo haré!

Cuando llegamos a su auto, Yaten me abrió la puerta y entré. Salimos del estacionamiento de la televisora y nos dirigimos a casa.

-Y dime, ¿cómo se llamará la tienda?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Kou Streetwear.

-¡Qué emoción!

Seguimos platicando durante todo el camino hasta que llegamos a casa. Cuando se estacionó frente a ella, ambos vimos a Mina llegando montada en su bicicleta. Yaten se le quedó mirando y la saludé desde dentro del auto.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Yaten sin dejar de mirarla.

-Es Minako, mi amiga y roomie.

-Genial.-respondió.

Noté que Yaten no podía dejar de mirarla. Mina se bajó de la bici, se quitó el casco y me regresó el saludo. Me divertía la situación y decidí ayudar un poco a Yaten. Tal vez incluso me serviría para quitarle la idea a él de que yo le gustaba, cuando no era así.

-Yaten.-dije.- ¿Quieres pasar un rato? Haremos la cena. Me gustaría agradecerte por invitarme a tu sesión.

-Por supuesto.-aceptó Yaten inmediatamente sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ambos nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta Mina.

-¡Serena!-dijo Mina dándome un abrazo.- ¡No puedo creerlo! Tu cabello desapareció, ¡te ves increíble! Este nuevo look le va perfecto a tu nueva ropa, ¡me encanta!

Mina no dejaba de halagarme mientras ignoraba a Yaten. Cuando terminó de decirme cosas, lo miró y sonrió.

-¿Y quién es él?

-Él es Yaten Kou, hermano de Taiki y Seiya.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo Yaten extendiendo su mano hacia Mina.- ¿Conoces a mis hermanos?

-Así es.-respondió Mina aceptando su mano.- Trabajo los sábados en el centro con Taiki, y bueno, Seiya pasa por ahí de vez en cuando. No me había tocado conocer al tercer hermanito.

-Aquí estoy ahora.-sonrió.- Más vale tarde que nunca.

-Puede ser.-guiñó el ojo.- ¿Y qué hacían ustedes juntos?

-Yaten me invitó a una sesión de fotos, ¡me tomaron algunas! Y me cortaron el cabello.

-Así que tú fuiste el culpable de este cambio de look.-dijo Mina haciendo una mueca irónica.

-¿No te encanta?

Me di cuenta de que Yaten y Mina no dejaban de mirarse, era como una guerra de miradas entre ellos que parecía no tener fin. Por un momento sentí que yo ya no existía entre ellos y que se habían quedado solos en el mundo. No dejaban de sonreírse y de coquetear.

-Invité a Yaten a cenar.-dije interrumpiendo.- ¿Te molesta?

-Por supuesto que no. Vamos.

Todos entramos a la casa. Amy y Lita no estaban ahí, seguían trabajando. Entre los tres fuimos preparando la cena y Yaten abrió una botella de vino que teníamos guardada. Yaten y Mina se hacían preguntas sobre sus trabajos y otras cosas, yo apenas participaba en la conversación, pero me divertía observarlos. Estaba siendo testigo de lo que era una atracción entre dos personas y ninguno se molestaba en disimularlo. De pronto me di cuenta de que eso estaba bien, que ambos eran muy parecidos. Ambos eran extrovertidos, divertidos, alegres, atractivos. Me parecía lógico que se hubieran atraído tan instantáneamente.

* * *

Rei y yo terminamos de cenar y la llevé hasta su casa. La verdad era que no me sentía nada cómodo pensando en Yaten y Serena juntos. Traté de disimularlo lo más que pude para no molestar a Rei. Nos subimos al auto y la llevé hasta su casa. En el camino, Rei trató de preguntarme qué pasaba.

-Seiya, ¿por qué te molesta que tu hermano salga con esa chica?

-Porque… bueno, Rei, tú conoces perfectamente a mi hermano. Yaten es un idiota con las mujeres, es decir, siempre las quiere para un rato. Nunca se ha comprometido en una relación formal, no es cosa de él.

-Por eso.-insistió Rei.- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Crees que vaya a lastimar a Serena?

-Así es. Creo que solo quiere jugar con ella. Aunque quizá no tenga malas intenciones con ella, y aunque quizá solo quiera divertirse, Serena no es esa clase de chica. No es la chica que aceptaría algo así. Hay muchas chicas que le siguen el juego a Yaten y está bien, todos tenemos derecho a decidir, pero Serena… Serena es diferente.

-Ya veo.-dijo Rei.- ¡Qué tierno eres! Te preocupas por ella como si fuera tu pequeña hermana. Pero tranquilo, tontito, Yaten no es mala persona y seguro se dará cuenta de que Serena no está buscando solo "divertirse". Confía en él.

-Bien.-mentí.

Nos despedimos al llegar a su casa y luego retomé el camino. Seguía sintiéndome inquieto. La casa de Serena no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, así que decidí acercarme solo para asegurarme de que ya estuviera en casa.

Tardé alrededor de unos 15 minutos en llegar. Bajé la velocidad cuando iba acercándome y vi a Yaten salir de casa de Serena, lo que me hizo enojar. Detrás de él salieron Serena y Minako y se estaban despidiendo. Cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca, Yaten fijó la vista en mi auto y maldije en voz baja. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que era yo.

Como lo predije, Yaten sonrió irónicamente y comenzó a saludar.

-¡Seiya!-gritó.

Mina y Serena miraron hacia todos lados hasta que miraron el auto. No tuve más remedio que acercarme. Bajé la ventanilla del auto y Yaten se acercó.

-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?

-Yo…

Al poco rato, Mina y Serena también se acercaron.

-¡Hola, Seiya! Hubieras venido más temprano, ya terminamos de cenar.-dijo Mina.

-En realidad… yo… solo venía porque olvidé decirle algo a Serena y… ella no tiene teléfono.

-Bien.-dijo Yaten.- Los dejamos un momento.

Yaten y Mina se alejaron un poco y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Serena se quedó quieta mirando hacia el suelo.

-Yo… es decir, olvidé decirte que te espero mañana temprano en el restaurante para nuestra próxima lección, ¿está bien?

-Sí, chef.

-Y… de nuevo quería disculparme por cómo me comporté hoy.

-Está bien, chef. Asunto olvidado.-sonrió.

-Serena… eh… lamento venir a tu casa sin avisar. También quería asegurarme de que mi hermano te trató bien.

-Así fue, es muy buena persona.-dijo ella.

-Bien… ahora me voy.

-Hasta mañana, chef, que descanse bien.

-Parece que ellos se divirtieron hoy.-dije de pronto sin pensarlo.

Serena soltó una risa inesperada.

-Sí, creo que se cayeron muy bien.

Minako y Yaten parecían divertirse entre ellos. No dejaban de reír y de mirarse, era muy extraño verlos. Parecía que se habían conocido mucho tiempo atrás y estaba seguro de que se habían conocido dos horas antes. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya habíamos terminados, se despidieron y las chicas entraron a la casa. Yaten se acercó nuevamente a la ventanilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar Yaten.- Estoy seguro de que no viniste a "decirle algo" a Serena. ¿Viniste a revisar que ya estuviera en su casa?

-De hecho sí.-acepté.- Sabes que no confío en ti con las chicas. No quiero que juegues con Serena, déjala en paz.

-Oye, tranquilo. Serena es una excelente chicas, de hecho. Es muy agradable. Y no debes preocuparte.-guiñó el ojo.- Encontré a otra chica.

-Hermano, ¿sabes que no se trata de cambiar a una por otra?-le dije.

-¿Tú me vas a dar clases de romanticismo? Mira, hermanito, Serena es una increíble chica, estoy seguro de que cualquier tipo moriría por estar con ella, como Taiki.-rio.- Nunca jugaría con ella. Además, como te dije, ya encontré otra chica, así no me peleo con Taiki.

-Ustedes son unos tontos, les dije que se alejaran de ella. ¿Te gustó Minako?

-Creo que es increíble.

-Eso dices de todas.

-Pero ella es diferente, te lo aseguro. En fin, querido hermano, debo irme. Tú también ya lárgate. Ah, y por cierto, Seiya Kou, deberías considerar subirle el sueldo a Serena, no puedo creer que le sigas pagando tan poco.

Yaten se alejó y se subió a su auto. Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo. ¿Serena le había contado cuánto ganaba? De pronto me di cuenta de lo imbécil que era. Había ascendido a Serena a cocinera pero no le había subido el sueldo y me sentí muy mal. Ella no había dicho nada y yo ni siquiera me había percatado de ese grandísimo detalle. Suspiré profundamente y arranqué el auto.

* * *

El jueves salí del restaurante temprano y decidí llevarle algo de comer a Mina. Recordé que ese día se quedaría trabajando hasta tarde y supuse que le gustaría algo rico de comer, porque estaba harta de comer lo que había en su trabajo. Guardé la comida y me dirigí al Nagaoka.

Una media hora después, salí del metro y caminé hasta el restaurante.

* * *

Había estado en la calle casi todo el día encargándome de los pendientes del restaurante y cuando regresé al auto para regresar a casa, vi a lo lejos a Serena caminando. Me pareció extraño verla en aquella zona de la ciudad. Volví a cerrar el auto y traté de alcanzarla.

Mientras iba detrás de ella, me di cuenta de que se detuvo frente al restaurante de Furuhata. ¿Qué hacía visitando ese lugar? ¿Acaso iba a ver a Andrew? Apreté los puños y apresuré el paso para alcanzarla. Serena no tenía por qué ir a ver a ese tipo y yo necesitaba saber por qué lo hacía.

* * *

Entré al restaurante y traté de encontrar a Mina dentro. Había bastante gente y muchos meseros trabajando, pero no la encontraba. Mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada, noté que alguien se me acercaba.

-¿Serena?

Andrew Furuhata me miraba sorprendido pero con una sonrisa.

-Chef…-dije.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Yo… yo vine a buscar a alguien.

-¿De verdad? Este es mi restaurante, bienvenida.

-No tenía idea.-dije avergonzada.

-Descuida, me alegra verte y que estés aquí.-sonrió.- ¿A quién buscas?

-A Mina… ella es mi amiga.

-No tenía idea.-dijo.

Los dos escuchamos que alguien entraba al restaurante y nos giramos hacia la puerta. Seiya acababa de entrar y nos miraba extrañado.

-Vaya, vaya.-dijo Andrew.- Seiya Kou, ¿qué haces en mi restaurante?

-Furuhata.-respondió.- No te emociones, no vine a verte a ti.

-¿Entonces?

Seiya me miró y me sonrojé.

-Serena, qué bueno que te encuentro.

-¿Perseguiste a Serena hasta aquí?-rio.

-Ese no es tu asunto. Serena y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

Traté de recordar qué era lo que teníamos que hacer, pero nada venía a mi cabeza, así que preferí no decir nada.

-Yo…-dije.- Solo venía a traerle esto a Minako.

-Genial.-dijo Seiya.- Dáselo a Andrew y que él se lo dé. Nosotros nos tenemos que ir.

Seiya me quitó la bolsa de las manos y se la entregó a Andrew. Luego nos salimos del restaurante. Caminamos algunas calles hacia abajo y luego traté de preguntar qué era lo que sucedía.

-Disculpe, chef… yo… no recuerdo las cosas que tenemos que hacer.

-Serena, lo siento.-dijo él.- En realidad no tenemos nada que hacer.

Lo miré confundida.

-Mira… la verdad es que odio a Andrew Furuhata. Lo sabes. Estaba por aquí cerca y te vi entrando a su restaurante, y pensé que quizá irías a verlo a él. No sabía que Mina trabaja ahí.

-Lo siento, chef.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Mira, yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que puedes hacer, pero quiero que sepas que Andrew es una mala persona. Lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo para poder asegurarlo.

-Entiendo.-respondí.- No tenía idea.

-He visto cómo te mira, y sé que tiene intenciones de acercarte a ti, pero te aseguro que no te conviene.

-Gracias, chef, yo…

-¿Tienes hambre? Conozco un lugar aquí cerca donde sirven comida muy buena, quizá sería bueno que la probaras, te serviría de lección. Es comida italiana.

-Suena bien.-sonreí.

* * *

Serena y yo caminamos unas cuantas calles hasta el restaurante italiano y entramos. Afortunadamente había poca gente, por lo que encontramos una mesa agradable. Nos sentamos y decidí ordenar por los dos. Ordené spaghetti, sopa minestrone, pollo a la cacciatora y por supuesto una pizza margherita. Noté cómo a Serena se le iluminaban los ojos al ver la comida sobre la mesa.

Estuvimos comiendo y platicando sobre la cocción de la pasta, el grosor de la masa, los sabores simples y las especias. Serena había sacado una libreta de su bolso y anotaba todo lo que yo le decía en ella. Una vez que terminamos de comer, se llevaron los platos y ordené café para los dos.

-¿Te gustó?-le pregunté.

-¡Me encantó!-respondió emocionada.- No había tenido la oportunidad de probar verdadera comida italiana.

-Es una experiencia fascinante.

Serena le dio un trago a su cappuccino.

-Veo que no le agregaste nada a su café.-le dije.

-Prefiero tomar el café tal y como me lo sirven. No me gusta arruinar su sabor.

-Muy bien.-respondí.- Así tiene que ser. Yo hago lo mismo. El azúcar, aunque es deliciosa, puede alterar mucho los sabores.

Serena me sonrió y guardó silencio.

-Y dime, Tsukino, ¿cómo te has sentido en tu nuevo hogar?

-Muy bien. Las chicas son muy buenas conmigo.

-Me alegro. Y dime, ¿te divertiste con mi hermano el otro día?

Serena se removió en su asiento y se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás.

-Yo… me la pasé bien. Yaten es una persona divertida y agradable.

-Lo es.

-¿A usted… le molesta que lo vea?

-No… es decir, tú puedes tener los amigos que quieras, no debes preguntarme. Yaten puede ser un tonto, pero admito que es el más divertido de los tres.

Guardé silencio durante algunos segundos y volví a hablar.

-¿Sales con alguien?-pregunté de pronto sin pensarlo.- Es decir, ¿tienes algún pretendiente o una cita?

Serena se puso roja y le dio un trago largo a su café.

-Lo siento, eso es muy entrometido de mi parte.

-No.-respondió.- A decir verdad no creo tener pretendientes, y tampoco salgo con nadie.-dijo con dificultad.

Serena parecía muy avergonzada por mi pregunta.

-Creo que sí tienes pretendientes. Empezando por el idiota de Andrew Furuhata.

-En realidad… no me gusta mucho pensar en eso. Más bien… más bien nunca lo había pensado. La verdad es que mi vida amorosa ha sido escasa, y en realidad nunca he salido con alguien. Jamás he tenido una cita o algo parecido, mucho menos un novio…-confesó.- No creo que en mi vida haya espacio para tal cosa como el amor. No creo que sea para mí.

Me sorprendieron las palabras de Serena y la vi agachar la mirada. Ella de verdad creía en esas palabras y yo no podía creer que jamás hubiera tenido una relación.

-¿Nunca te has enamorado?

-No… y no creo que vaya a pasar pronto.

Guardamos silencio otro rato hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Y usted?

-Yo… bueno… sí he tenido algunas novias, pero nada demasiado formal.-afirmé.

-¿Se ha enamorado de ellas?-preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

-No lo sé… creo que no.-mentí.

La verdad era que ninguna de mis novias había sido amor verdadero. Las había querido, sí, pero ninguna me había hecho sentir lo que Rei Hino. Siempre fui para ella y nadie más. Tampoco le podía confesar eso a Serena, creería que soy un idiota.

-Creo que el amor es algo único. No creo que suceda siempre. A pesar de que sí creo que puedes enamorarte más de una vez, no creo que puedas hacerlo de todas las personas que conoces. Para poder enamorarte debe ser una persona muy especial, muy única. Debes de sentirlo en tu corazón profundamente. Hay pocas personas que corren con la suerte de enamorarse dos veces, porque siendo honestos, es muy difícil incluso conseguir hacerlo solo una vez.

-Entiendo.-dijo ella.- Estoy de acuerdo en que debe ser algo muy profundo y muy especial. Por eso lo veo como algo muy difícil de lograr.

-Creo que es algo que simplemente sucede. Y cuando te pase a ti, no lo vas a poder evitar.-sonreí.

Pagué la cuenta y salimos del restaurante. Justo cuando íbamos saliendo del lugar, nos encontramos a Rei, quien iba llegando, junto con su amigo del otro día y con quien ya la había visto varias veces. Rei se nos quedó mirando sorprendida.

-¿Seiya? ¿Serena?-dijo.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nosotros… solo venimos a cenar.-respondí sin más explicaciones.-De hecho, ya nos vamos.

Me molestó verla con ese idiota de nuevo. Me despedí rápidamente sin dejarla hablar y tomé a Serena del brazo para irnos de ahí cuanto antes. Caminamos hasta el auto y llevé a Serena a su casa. Tardamos unos 40 minutos en llegar porque había mucho tráfico y cuando llegamos la detuve antes de salir del auto.

-Tsukino.-dije tomando uno de los paquetes que había guardado en la tarde ahí mismo.- Tengo algo para ti.

Ella me miró confundida.

-Es muy molesto querer encontrarte y no saber dónde estás. A veces necesito darte instrucciones y no tengo forma de contactarte. Es por eso que compré esto para ti.

Le entregué la caja.

-Es un celular.-dije.- Ya es hora de que te modernices como todos los demás.

-Pero, chef… no tenía que hacerlo…

-Por supuesto que sí. Eres mi aprendiz y necesito poder hablar contigo cuando lo necesite. Dile a las chicas que te enseñen cómo usarlo.

-Muchas gracias…-dijo ella sonrojada.- No sé qué decir.

-Solo promete que vas a responder cuando te llame. Ah, y otra cosa.-le dije antes de que saliera del auto.- Yo… había olvidado ajustar tu sueldo. Fui un idiota y no lo hice cuando dejaste de ser lavaplatos. Así que de ahora en adelante vas a ganar como los demás… lo justo.

Serena abrió los ojos grandes y sonrió.

-¡Gracias, chef! Usted es muy bueno.

-No… es decir, soy un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes. No me agradezcas, es lo que te corresponde. Ahora vete a dormir.

Serena se me quedó mirando de una manera extraña y justo antes de salir del auto se me acercó y me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Ella se veía muy nerviosa, ni siquiera se atrevió a verme a los ojos y salió rápidamente del auto. No nos despedimos, simplemente la vi entrar a su casa sin mirar atrás.

Mientras iba de regreso a casa, me sentí mal por Serena. Recordé todo lo que me había dicho en la cena y me sentí peor. Ella me había dicho que no creía que pudiera encontrar el amor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Yo no podía hacerle eso… No podía ilusionarla y luego dejarla. Tenía que parar de inmediato con mi plan absurdo y tonto. En ese momento decidí que no le haría daño a Serena por nada del mundo. Trataría de ser su amigo y de ayudarla a salir adelante, pero no la usaría para conseguir el amor de Rei. Ella no se merecía eso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Seiya me envió a realizar algunas compras. Quería que yo las hiciera porque quería comprobar que había aprendido algo de nuestras lecciones. Me pasé por algunos comercios para encontrar lo que buscaba, y justo cuando había terminado de encontrar todo lo de la lista, vi a la señorita Rei caminando en sentido contrario a mí.

Para ser honesta, no tenía ganas de saludar ni nada, pero a esas alturas ella ya me había visto y no podía huir. Rei Hino me saludó con la mano desde lejos y le devolví el saludo con desgane.

-Hola, Serena, ¿qué haces por aquí?-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Buen día, señorita Rei, el chef me envió a realizar algunos pendientes.

-Ya veo. Iba en camino a comprar un helado, ¿te gustan?

-Sí, claro. Me encantan los helados.

-¿Qué dices si vamos por uno?

-Yo… debería regresar al restaurante.

-Anda, vamos. Solo serán quince minutos.

-Está bien, señorita, vamos.

-¡Genial! Pero solo te pido que dejes de llamarme así. Llámame Rei y listo.

-De acuerdo.

Rei y yo caminamos dos calles hasta la heladería. Ella pidió uno de sabor fresa y yo de chocolate, como era natural.

-Y dime, Serena, veo que Seiya tiene especial preferencia por ti, ¿por qué es eso?

Me reí nerviosamente.

-No creo que sea así.-respondí.- Es solo que me está enseñando a ser una gran cocinera.

-Eso ya lo sé.-dijo ella.- Te protege mucho, ¿sabes? Él te ve como su hermanita.

Su comentario me pareció extraño. ¿Su hermana? Recordé cómo me había besado no solo una, sino dos veces y me sentí rara. Seiya no podía verme como su hermana… ¿o sí?

-Seiya es un encanto de persona, ¿no crees? Él y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que estábamos en la universidad.-dijo ella.- Nos conocimos por Hiromi.

-¿Hiromi?-pregunté.

-Así es. Hiromi era mi novio, y también era el mejor amigo de Seiya. Los tres éramos muy unidos, siempre estábamos juntos. Seiya fue muy amable de aceptarme en su amistad, al principio creí que me rechazaría por ser la novia de su amigo, pero fue todo lo contrario. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, él y yo.

-¿Ya no es su novio?-pregunté.

-No…

Rei puso una mirada nostálgica.

-Hiromi murió hace tres años.-dijo de pronto.- De un infarto.

-Lo siento mucho.-dije sorprendida.- No tenía idea.

-Seiya y yo sufrimos mucho, ¿sabes? Y sin embargo… bueno, Seiya siempre se mantuvo a mi lado. Ha sido muy buen amigo conmigo. Siempre está a mi lado cuando lo necesito.

Rei me miró con orgullo y me sentí extraña.

-Es tan increíble. Si me siento mal a mitad de la noche, él va hasta donde yo esté solo para estar conmigo. Si quiero un helado, él va hasta el fin del mundo con tal de conseguirlo para mí. Si me siento mal, él no se mueve ni un centímetro de mi lado hasta que me recupere. Es todo lo que una chica podría soñar.-dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

No supe qué decir. No entendía por qué Rei me decía todo eso. Me hizo pensar que de alguna manera me estaba advirtiendo algo, aunque no supe reconocer de inmediato a qué se refería.

-Me abraza cuando lo necesito, me cuida, me consiente… ¡en fin! Hace muchísimas cosas por mí. Basta con lanzarle una mirada para tenerlo a mis pies. Me adora. Y yo a él, sin duda.

-Me alegro.-dije tratando de disimular la confusión.

-A mí me alegra que él te esté enseñando a ser una cocinera. Así podrás seguir creciendo y hasta irte a otro a trabajar. Ya sabes, a un lugar donde puedas tú misma ser la chef.

-Yo… no había pensado en ello. Por ahora en mis planes solo está aprender.

-Claro, claro. Pero puedes ver más allá. Imagínate que aprendes lo mejor del mejor chef, y ahora puedes buscar trabajo en otro lado.

-Pero… es decir, falta mucho camino por recorrer. Cuando llegue el momento quizá piense en ello, no lo sé. Falta mucho para eso.

-Claro.-dijo haciendo una mueca.- Pero considéralo. No te quedes bajo la sombra de otra persona.

No entendía sus comentarios. Cada vez sentía que trataba de darme un mensaje que yo no estaba captando.

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo ella.- Se me hace tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu helado.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Por favor, envíale muchos muchos muchos besos a Seiya de mi parte, ¿sí?

Rei se despidió y salió de la heladería. Mientras iba de regreso al restaurante me puse a pensar en todo lo que Rei me había dicho. Era obvio que trataba de darme un mensaje. Me había contado la historia de su novio y de ellos… pero había algo que faltaba. También me había hecho ver muy insistentemente lo cercanos que eran ella y Seiya. Prácticamente me había dicho que Seiya estaba a sus pies, incluso utilizó esa frase. ¿Por qué? ¿Trataba de decirme algo? ¿Acaso estaba celosa de mí? Sin duda no tenía por qué estarlo. Seiya era mi jefe, y aunque habían pasado cosas extrañas entre él y yo, no me cabía en la cabeza que pudiera estar interesado en mí.

Era muy bueno conmigo, pero estaba segurísima de que no le interesaba nada de mí. Por otro lado, también estaba segura de que Seiya sentía algo por Rei. Eso era obvio. Y a juzgar por las palabras de Rei, ella también sentía algo por él. Yo no era ningún obstáculo entre ellos, no tenía por qué preocuparse por mí. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber todo esto, algo me hacía sentir mal. Tenía un malestar en el estómago que no me dejaba en paz. Recordaba las palabras de Rei y mi estómago dolía. Recordaba los besos que él me había dado y también me dolía el estómago.

¿Acaso yo sentía algo por él? ¿Sería tan tonta para atreverme a sentir algo? No. eso no podía ser. Seiya Kou era totalmente inalcanzable, y además… yo no tenía idea de lo que se sentía querer a alguien, así que no podía estar segura de que esto que estaba sintiendo era cariño o simplemente confusión. Traté de desechar los pensamientos, pero me perseguía la angustia y las palabras de Rei. Cuando llegué al restaurante, no me atreví a mirar a Seiya a los ojos y traté de evadirlo durante el resto del día. Por fin era sábado y ya no tendría que verlo hasta el lunes.

A eso de las 2 de la tarde, terminé mis labores y me apuré para quitarme el uniforme. Tenía que ir al centro comunitario, era sábado y necesitaban mi ayuda. Escuché que el chef le preguntaba a los demás por mí, así que me apresuré para salir de ahí antes de que me encontrara.

Llegué al centro a eso de las 3 y me encontré a Mina en la cocina preparando las cosas. Taiki pasó a saludarnos y luego se fue para iniciar las consultas. Mina, yo y los demás nos pusimos a trabajar. El día transcurrió lentamente. Mi mente seguía abrumada con lo que había pasado en la mañana y no podía olvidarlo. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto aquello? Traté de distraerme con todo lo que teníamos que hacer, pero parecía no funcionar.

-Serena.-me dijo Mina.- ¿Estás bien? Luces extraña el día de hoy.

-Lo siento.-respondí.- No me siento tan bien. Tengo la cabeza llena de cosas y quiero dejar de pensar en ellas, pero no puedo.

-Ya veo...-dijo Mina.- Lo que tú necesitas es distraerte con algo que no sea trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que necesitas divertirte, por supuesto.

-No creo que…

-Terminando tú y yo nos vamos a divertir, ¿escuchaste? No acepto un no por respuesta.

Duramos alrededor de una hora limpiando la cocina y cuando terminamos, Mina le llamó a las chicas para decirles que las veíamos en un bar. Yo no estaba tan segura de que esa fuera buena idea, pero tenía que aceptar que sí necesitaba distraerme urgentemente.

Nos despedimos de Taiki y salimos a la calle.

-Sé que no te gustan mucho estos lugares, Serena, pero te aseguro que te vas a divertir. No son tan malos como piensas, hasta Amy le gusta ir de vez en cuando. Sirven mucho para desestresarte.

-Confío en ti.-le dije riendo.

Nos subimos al metro y nos bajamos unas cuantas estaciones después. Cuando llegamos al bar, Amy y Lita ya nos estaban esperando afuera. Después de saludarnos, el guardia nos dejó entrar y un mesero nos llevó hasta una mesa. Las chicas ordenaron tragos para todas y comenzamos a tomar. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a tomar, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que era estar borracha. Sin embargo, las chicas estaban dispuestas a pasársela bien esa noche.

-Mina, cuéntanos cómo te fue con Yaten ayer.-dijo Lita.

Miré a Mina sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?-dije.- ¿Lo viste y no me contaste?

-¡Sí! Lo siento. No te molesta, ¿o sí?

-Para nada.-respondí.- Me alegra, él es muy bueno.

-Y sexy.-dijo ella.

Todas reímos.

-Fuimos a cenar y luego fuimos al cine. La verdad es que fue una cita bastante tranquila, pero hablamos mucho. Yaten tiene ideas increíbles y planes aún mejores. Creo que nunca había platicado tanto con alguien en mis citas.

-Me parece muy lindo, aunque…-dijo Lita.

-¿Aunque qué?-preguntó Mina.

-Bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen de Yaten.

-¿Qué es mujeriego? Bueno, era de esperarse, ¿no? Es modelo y es guapísimo. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea mala persona. Además, solo nos estamos conociendo, no quiere decir que nos vayamos a casar.

-¡Eso sí!-dijo Lita.

-Mejor platícanos tú cómo te fue en tu cita.-dijo Mina.

Amy y yo nos sorprendimos.

-La verdad es que me fue mal. El tipo era un idiota.-dijo rodando los ojos.- Quería acostarse conmigo de inmediato, ni siquiera quiso esperar. Así que me fui en cuanto pude.

-Bien hecho. Los hombres son unos idiotas.-dijo Mina.

-¿Tú sales con alguien?-le pregunté a Amy.

-La verdad es que no.-aceptó.- Ellas saben que yo odio esas cosas.

-Amy está enamorada de su trabajo.-intervino Mina.- Se rehúsa a encontrar el amor en una persona real.

-No es eso.-rio Amy.- Lo que pasa es que mi trabajo es muy demandante, Serena, ser doctor es darlo todo por tu profesión. La verdad es que no queda tiempo para eso. Además… soy muy tímida como para buscar algo.

-Te entiendo.-le dije.- Yo igual.

-¿Has tenido novio?-preguntó Lita.

-La verdad… no…-dije avergonzada.- Nunca he tenido novio.

Me sonrojé.

-¡No te sientas mal!-dijo Amy.- Yo solo he tenido uno en toda mi vida.

-Sí, Serena, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Todos somos diferentes, ya llegará alguien para ti.-dijo Mina guiñando el ojo.- Además, eres muy guapa, estoy segura de que traes a varios de cabeza.

-Eso lo dudo.-reí.

-¿Qué me dices de Seiya Kou?

Sentí que el trago se me atoraba en la garganta y tosí un poco.

-Creo que se puso nerviosa.-dijo Lita riendo.

-No, no… lo que pasa es que me sorprendió la pregunta.-mentí.- Pero no, no pasa nada. Seiya solo es mi jefe, ¡ya les había dicho!

-Yo te creo.-dijo Amy.- No le hagas caso a estas tontas.

Seguimos platicando y bebiendo. La verdad era que sí me estaba distrayendo, aunque comenzaba a sentirme mareada.

* * *

Yaten insistió mucho que fuéramos a tomar algo después de cenar. Yo no tenía muchas ganas, pero Taiki y él parecían tener ganas de divertirse un rato. Cuando entramos al bar, tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño. Les pedí que buscaran mesa y me dirigí a los baños.

Ese día había mucha más gente de lo normal en el bar, por lo que había una fila para entrar al baño. Me quedé esperando mi turno cuando vi a Serena salir del baño de mujeres. Me pareció extraño verla ahí, y me pareció aún más extraño ver cómo se tambaleaba. Era obvio que estaba borracha y que al caminar se iba de un lado a otro.

Noté cómo un tipo se le acercaba y la tomaba del brazo. Era obvio que Serena no lo conocía y el tipo insistía en decirle cosas al oído. El colmo fue cuando lo vi agarrándola de la cintura y acercándose demasiado a ella. Me moví rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban ellos y jalé al tipo bruscamente del brazo.

-Quítate, imbécil, déjala en paz.-le dije muy enojado.

Serena me miró confundida, como si no me reconociera.

-¿Y quién te crees tú?

-Soy su novio.-mentí.- Así que mejor lárgate antes de que te rompa la cara.

El tipo abrió los ojos como platos y se alejó rápidamente. Tomé a Serena con cuidado y la alejé de donde estaba la fila de gente.

-Serena.-le dije.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Se…Seiya?-dijo ella mirándome.

Definitivamente había tomado de más, pues nunca me llamaba por mi nombre a pesar de que yo se lo pedía siempre.

-¿Eres tú?-preguntó mientras me tocaba el rostro como tratando de reconocerme.

-Sí, soy yo.-dije riéndome porque la situación era algo divertida.

Serena rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y comenzó a bailar.

-Oye, tomaste demasiado, ¿no crees?-le dije.- ¿Qué haces por aquí sola?

-No estoy sola.-dijo ella sonriendo.- En algún lugar están mis amigas.

Serena hablaba de una manera muy graciosa a causa del alcohol, además sus mejillas estaban rojas debido a la borrachera.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlas? Mis hermanos también deben estar en alguna parte.

Serena no dejaba de bailar y sonreír.

-Seiya.-dijo Serena mirándome

Me parecía extraño que me llamara por mi nombre. También me parecía extraño su comportamiento. En su estado natural, ella siempre hacía todo lo posible para no mirarme, también mantenía la cabeza agachada y trataba de no hablar mucho. Era como ver a una Serena completamente diferente, como un alter ego.

-Serena, creo que debemos buscar a tus amigas y decirles que te lleven a casa.

-¿Me llevarás a casa?-dijo ella confundida.

-No… es decir… ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Seiya…

Serena de nuevo me miró a los ojos y segundos después se acercó demasiado a mi rostro. Pude sentir su respiración durante un momento que me pareció interminable y luego plantó sus labios sobre los míos.

Me sentí muy confundido en ese momento. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que nos besábamos, sí era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa. Sabía perfectamente que era porque estaba borracha, pero aun así me sentía sorprendido. Sentí cómo si cuerpo se pegaba al mío por instinto y cómo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello comenzaban a temblar. Noté también que mi pulso había aumentado.

Cuando nos separamos, ella me miró confundida. Parecía que comenzaba a recobrar el sentido común y me soltó. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de caer, pero logré sostenerla antes de que tropezara.

-Serena, ¿qué sucede?

-Yo… no sé… estoy mareada…

-Vamos a buscar a tus amigas, anda.

Caminamos con cuidado por entre la gente hasta que divisé la melena de Yaten en la distancia. Como lo deduje, Yaten y Taiki habían encontrado a las chicas, así que llevé a Serena hasta allá.

-¿Serena?-dijo Mina cuando nos acercamos.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Parece que alguien tomó de más.-dije sonriendo.- Creo que sería buena idea que se fuera a casa.

-Yo la puedo llevar.-dijo Amy.

Cuando Amy se ofreció a llevarla, Taiki estaba a su lado y lucía decepcionado porque ella se fuera. Taiki me hizo una mueca y entendí el mensaje.

-Eh… no, no te preocupes, Amy.-le dije.- Quédate tranquila.

-¿Entonces quién la va a llevar?-preguntó Lita que se encontraba con un chico al que yo no conocía.- ¿Quieren que vaya yo?

-No, no.-dije.- Puedo hacerlo yo. No voy a dejar que siga tomando y mucho menos que se vaya sola.

-Toma.-dijo Mina dándome unas llaves.- Serena olvidó sus llaves hoy, así podrás entrar a la casa. Por favor, cuídala.-dijo Mina.- ¡Eres un amor!

-Hermano, si necesitas que todos nos vayamos podemos ir contigo…-dijo Yaten.

-No, no se preocupen. Quédense aquí y diviértanse, de todas formas ya tengo ganas de ir a dormir.

-Prometemos invitarte a comer mañana.-dijo Taiki.

-Vamos, Serena.-dije mientras tomaba sus cosas.- Te llevaré a casa.

Serena comenzaba a bostezar, lo que quería decir que el efecto comenzaba a irse. Llegamos al auto y la ayudé a subir.

-Serena, vamos a pasar por un café, ¿sí? Sería malo que te fueras a dormir así.

-Café…suena bien.-dijo ella.

Manejé hasta el primer Seven Eleven que encontré en el camino y me bajé por un café para Serena y otro para mí. En el camino, Serena derramó un poco de café sobre su vestido y se rio sola.

-Chef…-dijo.

Parecía que ya estaba recobrando la cordura.

-Hace un rato me llamaste Seiya.-le dije.

-Yo… me siento mal… creo que estoy mareada…-volvió a reírse.

-Estás ebria, Tsukino, es normal. ¿Nunca habías tomado antes?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

-Yo… quería pedir perdón.-dijo de pronto.

-¿Perdón por qué?

-Porque no debí… no debí hacer lo que hice…

-No te preocupes.-respondí.- Ya lo olvidé.

Segundos después hubo un silencio prolongado y me di cuenta de que Serena se había quedado dormida. Llegamos a su casa unos 15 minutos después y tuve que despertarla para llevarla al interior. Serena renegó un poco pero al final caminó a mi lado, medio dormida.

Entramos a la casa y le pedí que me indicara cuál era su habitación, aunque no fue de mucha ayuda. Adiviné cuál era porque encontré dentro de ella un poster gigante de Alain Ducasse, uno de los chefs más famosos de la historia. También era mi ídolo así que inmediatamente supuse que esa era su habitación.

Recosté a Serena en su cama y la cubrí con una manta. Serena comenzó a quedarse dormida nuevamente.

-¿Seiya…?-dijo en voz baja.- No te vayas…

Serena se quedó dormida al poco tiempo. Eran apenas las 12:30 de la noche, seguramente los chicos se quedarían muy buen rato en el bar. Me asomé por la ventana y vi mi coche estacionado. La calle estaba desierta, había demasiado silencio. Tanto silencio que me volvió loco. Si me iba, no me sentiría tranquilo.

Decidí acomodarme en el sillón que había en el cuarto y me eché a dormir.

* * *

Me encontraba firmando algunas órdenes de compra cuando Yukito entró a la oficina. Tenía un sobre amarillo en las manos y me lo entregó con cuidado.

-Chef.-sonrió.- Por fin llegaron los resultados.

-¿De verdad?-dije emocionado.

No esperé ni un segundo más y abrí el sobre con cuidado. Los leí cuidadosamente y conforme iba leyendo mi sonrisa se hacía más grande.

-¿Qué sucede, chef?-dijo Yukito inquieto.

-Todo.-respondí.- Yo tenía razón. Serena Tsukino sí es hija de Kenji. Nuestra vida está resuelta.

Yukito me aplaudió mientras sonreía maliciosamente.


	6. La Playa

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi. Historia inspirada en el dorama "Oh my ghost", pero con cambios y alteraciones para esta adaptación.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente. El sol entraba por la ventana y los rayos me cegaban. Traté de acostumbrarme a la intensidad de la luz poco a poco. Sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y casi no recordaba nada. Estaba en mi habitación, eso era obvio, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Noté que aún traía puesta la misma ropa del día anterior. Lo último que recordaba era haber entrado al bar con las chicas.

Traté de levantarme para ir al baño, pero el dolor me martillaba la cabeza. Después de haber ido al baño, de darme una ducha y de cambiarme de ropa, me sentía ligeramente mejor. De cualquier forma el dolor de cabeza no se iba y supuse que eso era una resaca. Nunca antes me había sentido así, pero también es cierto que nunca antes había tomado tanto. No tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho. Era cierto que me sentía ansiosa y necesitaba distraerme, pero no creí llegar a tanto.

Eran casi las once de la mañana. La casa estaba en silencio total, por lo que asumí que las chicas seguían dormidas. Bajé a la cocina y preparé café en la cafetera. Salí al jardín trasero y me recosté en uno de los sillones que estaban afuera. Mientras me tomaba el café recién hecho, comencé a repasar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Recordé que habíamos entrado al bar y que habíamos estado bebiendo, y que después yo me dirigí al baño sola. La fila estaba larga, por lo que duré un rato para entrar. También recordé que cuando salí del baño estaba totalmente mareada y que un tipo se me había acercado. De pronto también recordé que Seiya estaba ahí, por alguna razón. Seiya había alejado al tipo que me estaba molestando y lo demás me vio un poco de vergüenza.

Me había atrevido a abrazar a Seiya. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido hacer tal cosa? Incluso me había puesto a bailar. Me sentía totalmente estúpida por actuar así con él. Y en algún punto, lo había besado. Me sentí sumamente avergonzada y tonta. ¿Qué pensaría el chef de mí?

Mientras repasaba los hechos ocurridos, escuché que alguien se acercaba. Era Mina, quien se sirvió café y salió al jardín para saludarme.

-Hola, señorita borracha.-dijo burlándose.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal.-reí.- No soporto la cabeza.

-Sí que estabas ebria, amiga, nunca te habíamos visto así, ¡fue muy divertido!

-No te rías.-dije avergonzada.- Creo que hice muchas tonterías.

-No te preocupes, todas hemos pasado por eso. Además, te divertiste y eso era lo que queríamos.

-¿Cómo fue que regresamos a casa?-pregunté.

-¿No lo recuerdas!-rio.- Nosotras no regresamos contigo.

-¿No? ¿Y entonces?-dije asustada.

-Seiya Kou te trajo a casa.

-¿Qué?-me sonrojé.

-¡Sí! La verdad es que todos nos estábamos divirtiendo. Los Kou llegaron al bar… la verdad es que yo invité a Yaten y él invitó a sus hermanos.

-Recuerdo que me encontré a Seiya afuera del baño.-dije apenada.

-Así es, Seiya nos dijo que estabas demasiado mal, y que podía traerte. Lo siento si no te acompañamos, pero de verdad era temprano todavía y no queríamos irnos… espero que no te moleste.

-Descuida.-dije.- Tampoco quería arruinarles la noche.-sonreí.

-Seiya fue muy amable.-dijo Mina.- Te trajo a casa y se quedó a cuidarte hasta que llegamos, y vaya que llegamos tarde.

-¡Qué pena!

-Cuando llegamos, a eso de las tres de la mañana, él estaba dormido en el sillón de tu habitación. Es muy lindo. Se fue una vez que estuvimos aquí, para no dejarte sola.

-No puedo creerlo.-dije.- ¿Qué voy a decirle?

Mina se rio.

-No debes preocuparte, tonta, solo dale las gracias.

Minako tenía razón. Tenía que agradecerle al chef por haberme cuidado, aunque me diera vergüenza.

Mina y yo nos pusimos a preparar el desayuno para despertar a las chicas. Habíamos tenido la idea de quedarnos en casa todo el día y quedarnos a ver películas. Cuando todas despertaron, desayunamos juntas y luego nos dispusimos a elegir alguna película. Mientras las chicas preparaban todo, yo tomé el celular que Seiya me había dado y lo encendí. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a usarlo, y cuando lo prendí me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Seiya.

_Seiya:_

_Tsukino, espero que no hayas despertado con mucha jaqueca :P _

Sonreí internamente y me dispuse a responderle.

_Serena:_

_Solo un poco… lo siento mucho de verdad, no quería que todo se me saliera de control… soy muy torpe para beber, chef. Y muchas gracias por traerme a casa, muero de vergüenza por mi comportamiento._

Lo envié y me dispuse a ver la película. Al poco tiempo, Seiya me respondió.

_Seiya:_

_No te preocupes, Tsukino. No podía dejarte así, solo recuerda tomar jugo de tomate para que se te pase rápido el dolor, estoy acostumbrado. ¿Qué desayunaste?_

_Serena:_

_Preparé hot cakes con ayuda de Mina para todas, y mucho café. ¿Usted ya comió algo, chef?_

_Seiya:_

_Ya te he dicho que no me digas "chef", no estamos trabajando. Anda, dime Seiya y punto. Yo desayuné okonomiyaki, ¿te gusta?_

_Serena:_

_¡Me encanta! Hace mucho que no como. De acuerdo… trataré de ya no llamarlo chef… o sea, trataré de decirte Seiya._

_Seiya:_

_¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo? No es tan difícil, ayer me llamaste así mientras estabas ebria. Hazlo de nuevo._

_Serena:_

_¿De verdad? ¡Qué vergüenza! Lamento mi comportamiento._

_Seiya:_

_No lo hagas, a mí me pareció divertido. Me gustó ver que no eres tan seria como creí que lo eras, ¿por qué no eres así cuando estás sobria?_

_Serena:_

_No lo sé… tal vez porque no estoy acostumbrada a convivir con tantas personas. Quisiera poder ser tan libre y despreocupada._

_Seiya:_

_Puedes serlo si quieres, solo debes tener más confianza en las personas. Estoy seguro de que tus nuevas amigas te quieren así como eres, y puedes confiar en ellas. También los chicos del restaurante, no seas tan tímida._

_Serena:_

_Trataré de no serlo tanto… me resulta difícil expresarme, es algo extraño para mí._

_Seiya:_

_Que no te dé miedo ser tú. Tienes muchas cosas buenas y debes confiar en quién eres. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Serena:_

_Estoy viendo una película con las chicas, ¿y usted? _

_Serena:_

_¡Perdón! Quise decir, ¿y tú?_

_Seiya:_

_Jajaja, es difícil acostumbrarse pero tendrás que hacerlo. Yo estoy viendo la televisión, un programa tonto. La verdad estoy aburrido, aunque platicando contigo ya no tanto. Y no creo que estés poniendo tanta atención, ¿cuál película es?_

_Serena:_

_Una que se llama "Al filo del mañana". Está interesante._

_Seiya:_

_¿Nunca la habías visto? ¡Es muy buena!_

_Serena:_

_La verdad es que… no he visto muchas películas. No podía. _

_Seiya:_

_¡Eso está muy mal! Las películas son divertidas, entretenidas, interesantes, deberías ver más. Tenemos que arreglar eso._

_Serena:_

_¿Cuál es tu película favorita? _

_Seiya:_

_La de "Blade Runner", es ciencia ficción y yo amo la ciencia ficción. Deberías verla alguna vez._

_Serena:_

_Lo haré, suena interesante. Creo que no conozco mucho sobre la ciencia ficción. _

Seiya y yo continuamos enviándonos mensajes hasta muy entrada la tarde. A eso de las seis, mandamos pedir pizza y seguimos platicando. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, tenía muchos años sin disfrutar de un domingo completamente relajado y sin salir de casa. A eso de las nueve, nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Yo me preparé para dormir y cuando puse a cargar el celular, vi que tenía otro mensaje más.

_Seiya:_

_Mañana toca ir a grabar el segundo capítulo a la televisora, no lo olvides. Pasaré por ti a las 10._

_Serena:_

_Muy bien, pero no es necesario que vengas por mí. Te puedo ver allá._

_Seiya:_

_No, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, yo voy por ti, así que debes estar lista a esa hora. Ahora vete a dormir, Tsukino._

_Serena:_

_Bien… buenas noches, Seiya. Que duermas bien._

_Seiya:_

_Buenas noches, Tsukino. _

A pesar de que en la mañana tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, para cuando me recosté en la cama ya no tenía nada. Había pasado un día tranquilo y relajado, me sentía bien. Me quedé dormida pronto.

* * *

Serena seguramente no recordaba lo que había sucedido anoche, o tal vez lo estaba ocultando. Sonreí internamente. No podía creer que se hubiera comportado así, pero yo también lo había hecho. Apagué las luces y me metí a la cama. Quería dormir pronto para poder descansar, pero por más que pasaban los minutos, yo no podía cerrar los ojos. No entendía a qué se debía. Solo me daba vueltas en la cama.

Me hubiera gustado seguir platicando por mensajes, pero seguramente Serena ya se habría dormido. Recordé de nuevo el beso que me había dado y reí. Estaba seguro de que no sabía besar, no tenía nada de práctica. Su beso había sido bobo, lento, torpe, pero aun así fue tierno. No podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama y de recordar ese fin de semana. Tardé un par de horas en lograr dormir.

Desperté temprano, pero no me sentía cansado. Me sentía ansioso por despertar. Con toda tranquilidad me di un baño y me preparé el desayuno, aún faltaba una hora para ir por Serena. Aproveché para limpiar un poco el auto y media hora después me encontraba de camino a casa de Tsukino.

Llegué a las 10 en punto y ella se encontraba esperándome afuera. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro con tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y cuando me vio me saludó con la mano y luego se subió al auto.

-Buenos días, chef.-dijo Serena sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Tsukino.

Estuvimos en silencio durante todo el camino. Serena no dejaba de mirar por la ventana y me dio la impresión de que trataba de evadirme la mirada. ¿Sería porque le daba vergüenza mirarme después de lo que había sucedido el sábado? Reí internamente. Serena era una chica muy impredecible, lo cual de alguna manera me daba cierta tranquilidad, no sabía qué podía esperar de ella. Su cabello rubio brillaba con los rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventanilla del copiloto, ella iba observando todo a su paso, como si nunca hubiera recorrido ese camino.

Me estacioné en el lugar de siempre. Afortunadamente, siempre me tocaba disponible. Me gustaba porque estaba cerca de la entrada y no teníamos que caminar tanto.

-¿Qué sucede, Tsukino?-le dije para romper el silencio.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, chef.-respondió.

-¿En qué quedamos?

-¡Seiya! Lo siento…-dijo avergonzada.- Aun no me acostumbro.

-¿Por qué estás tan seria? Hoy es un día emocionante, ¿no? Quiero ganar otra vez.

Serena agachó la mirada y me detuve. La tomé del brazo y la obligué a mirarme.

-Tsukino.-dije tomando su rostro con cuidado para poder mirarla a los ojos.- Si estás seria por lo que sucedió el sábado, no debes preocuparte. Ya pasó. Yo hice lo mismo después de todo. Estamos a mano.-dije guiñando un ojo. ¡Anda! Cambia esa cara, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

-Chef, yo… lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención actuar así.

-Lo sé, y no pasa nada. Yo ya lo dejé atrás, ahora me parece una historia divertida.

-De acuerdo.-sonrió.

-Necesito que hoy ganemos otra vez, hay que demostrarle a Furuhata quiénes somos.

-¡Sí, chef!-dijo ella emocionada.

-Buenos días.-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

Rei nos miraba atentamente. Traía puestos unos lentes de sol y estaba cruzada de brazos. Yo seguía sosteniendo el rostro de Serena en mis manos y la solté instintivamente.

-Buenos días, Rei.-le sonreí.

-Buenos días, señorita Rei.-dijo Serena en tono serio.

Rei me abrazó fuertemente y luego miró a Serena. Me tomó del brazo y caminamos hasta el set. Serena iba detrás de nosotros callada y cabizbaja. Una vez que llegamos, nos pusimos los uniformes, elegimos los ingredientes que íbamos a usar y esperamos la llamada para comenzar grabaciones.

Serena se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas en nuestra cocina cuando noté que Andrew se acercaba. Primero se acercó a ella y le sonrió atrevidamente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y Serena pareció sentirse incómoda. Estuve a punto de pedirle que se fuera, pero él solo se alejó de ella y pasó a mi lado.

-Buenos días, Kou. ¿Estás listo para perder hoy?

-Ni en tus sueños.-le respondí dándole la espalda.

Nos dieron instrucciones para tomar nuestros lugares. Una vez que inició la grabación, uno de los hosts nos indicó que el reto del día de hoy era preparar una serie de platillos típicos japoneses. El tiempo comenzó a correr y pusimos manos a la obra.

Serena se encargó del arroz. Ella iba a preparar onigiris rellenos, yo empecé con la preparación de una sopa miso. Mientras el caldo se cocinaba en la estufa, me puse a cortar tofu, puerro, cebolleta y algas wakame. Serena, mientras tanto, cortaba atún y salmón para los onigiris e iba formándolos poco a poco.

Teníamos tres horas para terminar de preparar todo lo que nos habían pedido. Cuando terminábamos con una cosa, nos pasábamos a la otra inmediatamente. Entre los dos, decidimos preparar el okonomiyaki y los takoyakis. Ella me ayudó a cortar los mariscos, yo preparé la masa y las salsas. Luego nos pasamos a los yakitoris, y finalmente a la carne de hida y el postre. Serena quiso encargarse del postre, y optó por algo típico y delicioso: un taiyaki relleno de dulce de leche.

El tiempo casi terminaba. Acomodamos en una bandeja la sopa miso, dos onigiris, un plato con edamames, otro con carne de hida sobre una cama de arroz, otro con el okonomiyaki, luego acomodamos los takiyakis alrededor de los yakitoris y finalmente el taiyaki envuelto en papel.

Terminamos justo cuando el reloj marcó los cero minutos. Serena me miró y sonrió. Los jueces vinieron por nuestros platos y comenzaron a probar. Cuando terminaron, se pasaron al lado de Furuhata. Luego se pasaron al cuarto de deliberación y regresaron unos veinte minutos después.

Todos pasamos al frente y Andrew nos miraba como retándonos. Ese tonto realmente creía que iba a ganar.

-Chef Kou, Chef Furuhata. De nuevo muchas gracias por haber hecho un grandioso trabajo. Fue igualmente difícil tomar una decisión, ya que nos han demostrado que ambos tienen un amplio conocimiento de la cocina japonesa y que ambos aman la comida japonesa con toda su alma. Sin embargo, hubo un equipo que destacó mucho más. No por la técnica, sino por los sabores. Después de deliberar y expresar nuestras opiniones, creemos que los ganadores nuevamente son el chef Kou y la señorita Tsukino.

Serena y yo nos miramos instintivamente y sonreímos.

-Esto debido a que sus sabores eran mucho más naturales, más caseros y sobre todo, era fácil distinguir entre un platillo y otro. Chef Furuhata, tenemos que reconocer que su técnica fue impecable. Todos sus platillos estaban preparados a la perfección, no encontramos ningún error en ellos. Pero en esta ocasión, nos cautivó más el sabor. ¡Muchas felicidades!

Serena y yo nos abrazamos y dimos vueltas. La grabación terminó y nos dirigimos juntos a los camerinos.

-Tsukino, ¿quieres ir a celebrar esta victoria?-dije de pronto.- Tengo una idea.

-¿Una idea?-dijo ella.- ¡Vamos!

Rei apareció detrás de nosotros y se colocó entre Serena y yo.

-¡Felicidades, chicos! Estoy segura de que pueden ganar el torneo final. ¿Y a dónde van a ir a festejar? Los escuché, lo siento.

-Yo… pensábamos ir al cine.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ¡Hace mucho que no voy al cine!

-Claro.-dije.- Vamos todos.

-No te molesta, ¿cierto, Serena?-dijo Rei mirándola.

-Claro que no, señorita Rei. Con gusto.

Mientras me quitaba el uniforme, vi de nuevo a Furuhata acercarse a Serena a lo lejos. Rei estaba a mi lado y me observaba.

-No sabía que fueras tan buen amigo de Serena.-me dijo.- ¡Qué ternura!

-En realidad no considero que seamos amigos, nos conocemos muy poco. Pero tengo que aceptar que ha estado haciendo muy buen trabajo. Además, es una chica tímida que está aprendiendo a socializar, hay que ayudarla.

-Me encanta cuando eres buen samaritano, me hace recordar que sí tienes corazón después de todo.-me dijo sonriendo.- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? Oye… tal vez deberíamos escaparnos nosotros… ya sabes… sin Serena.

Miré a Rei extrañado.

-Pero… es decir, ya le dije.

-Sí, pero Serena es buena chica, seguro entenderá.

Miré en dirección a Serena y Andrew seguía junto a ella. ¿Por qué ese imbécil no la dejaba en paz? Se notaba a leguas que a Serena le incomodaba estar cerca de él. Solo era muy amable para decírselo.

* * *

-Y dime, Serena, ¿qué harás esta tarde? Pensaba que tal vez podíamos hacer algo…-me dijo Andrew.

-Yo… creo que tengo que regresar al restaurante.-mentí.

-Seguro que Kou puede darte permiso, además ya es muy tarde para ir a trabajar.

-No sé… pero prefiero obedecerlo.

-¿Siempre eres tan obediente?-rio.- Me gustaría que así fueran mis cocineros. Bien, veo que no quieres salir conmigo hoy, pero no me voy a rendir. Un día vas a salir conmigo, estoy seguro.

Andrew se acercó mucho a mí e intentó darme un beso en la mejilla. Sin darme cuenta me hice un poco hacia atrás para evitarlo.

-Ya lárgate, Furuhata. Deja de molestar a chicas indefensas.-dijo Seiya detrás de él.

-Ya entiendo por qué Serena te tiene tanto miedo, siempre diciéndole qué hacer.-respondió.

-Mira, idiota, ella no quiere que la saludes ni que te despidas de esa manera. Solo tienes que respetar.

-Claro que la respeto. No como tú. En fin, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, me largo.

Andrew se alejó de nosotros y se despidió de Rei.

-Bien, chicos, ¿están listos para irnos?-dijo Rei.

La verdad era que no estaba tan segura de ir con esos dos. Nunca me sentía cómoda estando cerca de ellos dos juntos, siempre notaba una tensión extraña. Además, me sentía desplazada. Prefería irme a casa antes que con ellos.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida, un señor de mediana edad se nos acercó y le pidió a Rei unos minutos.

-Tsukino, ¿segura que no te molesta que Rei vaya con nosotros? Podemos dejarlo para otro día.

-Yo… no…

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Rei regresó con una cara de enojo.

-Oigan, ya no podré ir con ustedes.-dijo molesta.- Tengo asuntos que resolver aquí.

Rei se alejó de nuevo con ese señor y yo sonreí para mis adentros.

-Bien, será para la otra. Pero anda, Tsukino, démonos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo al cine.

De pronto sentí una gran tranquilidad porque Rei no iría con nosotros. ¿Estaba mal de mi parte? No lo sabía muy bien, pero de momento me sentí cómoda con la idea.

* * *

Llegamos al cine una media hora después. Por la noche mientras no había podido dormir y revisaba mi teléfono, me di cuenta de que en el cine de Plaza Crown estarían proyectando Blade Runner. Curiosamente había estado platicando de ella con Serena y me había dicho que no la conocía. Por eso había decidido invitarla, tenía que ver la mejor película del mundo.

Compré las entradas en la taquilla y entramos. Serena parecía emocionada de estar ahí, miraba todo a su alrededor como sorprendida.

-¿Habías venido al cine antes?-pregunté extrañado por su reacción.

Serena negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no.-confesó.- Pero todo luce increíble.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Tsukino! Estoy dispuesto a darte la mejor experiencia de cine que puedes tener. A partir de hoy, siempre que vengas al cine tienes que seguir este ritual.

Nos formamos en la fila de la dulcería y ordené unas palomitas, chocolates, golosinas, dos refrescos y un par de hot dogs. Serena no dejaba de sonreír con todo lo que estaba viendo. Caminamos hacia la sala que nos correspondía y buscamos nuestros asientos. Estaban justo en medio de la sala, como me gustaba. Ni muy adelante, ni muy atrás. Desde ese lugar se veía la pantalla completa sin problemas.

La película comenzó y Serena y yo nos dispusimos a degustar los manjares que teníamos en nuestras manos. Toda la película me dediqué a observar las reacciones de Serena. Me interesaba mucho ver cómo era su primera experiencia con la ciencia ficción. Conforme la película iba avanzando, Serena parecía más y más interesada. La vi emocionarse, asustarse, confundirse, incluso derramar algunas lágrimas. Al terminar la función, tiramos toda la basura en el bote y salimos a la calle.

-¿Y bien?-le dije mientras caminábamos.- ¿Qué te pareció?

-¡Me encantó!-dijo sonriendo.- Nunca creí que una historia así pudiera existir, es simplemente increíble. ¿Te imaginas que los "replicantes" sí existieran en realidad? ¿Qué tal que tú eres uno?-dijo observándome.

Me reí.

-Puede que lo sea, puede que no, nunca lo sabrás.

-Los humanos podríamos hacer muchas cosas con la tecnología, ¿no crees? Si ahora se pueden hacer muchísimas cosas en los celulares, no me imagino todo lo que podríamos hacer. ¿Te gustaría ser un científico?

-No lo sé… mi pasión es la comida, pero suena interesante.

-Yo creo que ser chef es más o menos como ser un científico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dije interesado.

-Piénsalo. Un chef tiene la capacidad de inventar algo desde cero. Puede crear algo que antes no existía, darle sabor, darle personalidad, darle un nombre. Las posibilidades son inmensas. Incluso con platillos que ya existen se puede darles un giro completamente novedoso. Eso para mí es ser un científico, de la comida.-sonrió.- Creo que eres uno.

-Nunca lo había visto así, pero tienes razón. Tú también podrías ser científica, en todo caso.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que más me gustó? Las palomitas. ¡Son increíbles!

Me reí.

-Pienso exactamente igual.

Mientras Serena hablaba, recordé las veces en las que traté de ver esa película con Rei y que había fallado. Rei siempre se quedaba dormida o me obligaba a quitarla. Decía que le parecía aburrida y sin chiste.

-¡Mira!-dijo de pronto Serena.- Ese señor vende helados.

-¿Aun tienes hambre?-dije sorprendido.

Serena me miró sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bien, bien.-dije.- Un postre no le hará daño a nadie.

Caminamos hasta el señor y compramos los helados. Serena pidió de chocolate y yo de vainilla. Encontramos una banca cerca y nos sentamos.

-¿Te gusta mucho el helado?-pregunté.

-Podría comer helado toda la vida. ¿Qué es lo que tú comerías toda la vida sin problema?

-No lo sé… tal vez ramen.-respondí.

-El ramen es una excelente opción.

-Serena, ¿por qué nunca habías ido al cine?

Serena me miró avergonzada.

-Bueno… supongo que por la misma razón que no había hecho muchas cosas. Honestamente no tenía el tiempo, ni el dinero, ni la compañía… sé que suena patético, pero así era. Hay muchas cosas que no he hecho, y que quizá te harían reír.

-Yo… espero que pronto puedas hacer todas las cosas que te gustaría hacer. La vida se debe aprovechar, porque no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí…-dije pensando en Hiromi.

-¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer y que aún no has hecho?

-Sí, claro. Me encantaría poder viajar por Europa. Conocer Italia, Francia, España, Alemania… poder probar la deliciosa comida que hacen ahí. Sí he viajado a algunos lugares, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de ir a Europa. Conozco Corea, Australia, China, son algunos viajes que he hecho con mis hermanos.

-Nunca había pensado en viajar.-dijo Serena.- Me parece algo muy fuera de mi alcance. Solo conozco Osaka porque ahí vivía cuando era niña, con mi abuela. Luego me vine a Tokio y nunca he visto otros lugares, ni siquiera en Japón.

-¿Naciste en Osaka?

-No estoy segura, eso creo. Al menos ahí fue donde pasé casi toda mi vida hasta hace unos años.

De pronto Serena miró el reloj de su celular y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Cielos!-dijo poniéndose de pie.- Ya es muy tarde y prometí llevar algunas cosas para la cena.

-Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo.-dije.- Vayamos a buscar lo que necesitas.

-Pero… puedo ir yo, es decir, no quisiera distraerte más.

-En realidad no tengo nada que hacer, hay un mercado por aquí cerca. Vayamos.

Serena y yo caminamos hasta el supermercado. Recorrimos los pasillos en busca de las cosas que sus amigas le habían encargado. Yo llevaba el carrito y ella iba eligiendo lo que necesitaba. Una vez que terminamos, regresamos a la calle y caminamos hacia la estación del metro.

-¿Segura que no te gustaría que te llevara a casa?-pregunté una segunda vez.

-Sí… son pocas cosas y no estoy muy lejos, puedes ir a casa.-dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, supongo que nos veremos mañana en el restaurante.

-Hasta mañana, chef.-dijo Serena antes de acercarse a mí y darme un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo hacia la estación sin mirar atrás.

Esperé hasta que desapareció de mi vista y me dirigí a mi auto. Sin darme cuenta ya eran casi las 9 de la noche y habíamos llegado al cine a eso de las 3.

* * *

Dos semanas después, las chicas y yo habíamos planeado un viaje a la playa. Yo estaba muy emocionada porque no conocía la playa y mucho menos el mar. Ellas mismas habían propuesto el plan cuando les conté. Preparamos nuestras cosas, ya que pasaríamos allá todo el fin de semana y tomamos un taxi a la estación del Shinkansen.

Iríamos a la Playa Shikoku, la cual se encontraba a tan solo tres estaciones tomando el Shinkansen, que era más o menos una hora de camino. Tomamos nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos a la playa. Las chicas platicaban sobre algo a lo que no le presté mucha atención porque me emocionaba mirar por la ventana y observar el camino.

Llegamos a Playa Shikoku a eso de las 12 del día. Era viernes y era fin de semana largo en Japón. Estaba emocionada por tener cuatro días de descanso porque todas lo necesitábamos. Una vez que nos bajamos del Shinkansen, tomamos un taxi hasta las cabañas en donde nos íbamos a quedar. Me emocionaba dormir a unos metros del mar y poder sentarme en la playa todo el día a observar las olas moverse de un lado a otro.

Habíamos rentado dos cabañas para nosotras. Una donde dormirían Lita y Amy, y otra donde dormiríamos Mina y yo. Dejamos nuestras cosas, nos pusimos el traje de baño y salimos. Caminamos unos cuantos metros y nos recostamos en la arena.

Todo se veía hermoso. El mar estaba calmado, tenía un color azul fascinante, como si fuera una pintura frente a mis ojos. Había pocas personas, ya que esas cabañas eran exclusivas y era difícil rentar una de ellas. Nosotros lo habíamos logrado porque el jefe de Lita era dueño de las cabañas y nos había dejado usar dos sin problema.

Ahí en la playa, recostada sobre la arena junto a mis amigas, me puse a pensar que si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un par de meses que tendría un hogar, amigas y un fin de semana en la playa no lo hubiera creído. A pesar de que todavía me faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para convertirme en esa mujer que siempre había soñado ser, me sentía bien. Seiya me había aumentado el sueldo, ahora podía ayudar a las chicas con los gastos y ahorrar algo para mí. Cada día era mejor cocinera y quizá algún día podría ser una gran chef.

Me sentía sumamente relajada y tranquila. El sonido del agua removiéndose y las olas rompiéndose en las rocas cercanas me arrullaban. Me pregunté cómo sería el fondo del mar, cuántas criaturas desconocidas habría allá abajo. Cerré los ojos un momento y me imaginé cómo sería ser una de ellas. Una sirena en busca de su amado. Una ballena nadando miles y miles de kilómetros recorriendo el mundo. Un calamar gigante y translucido en las profundidades.

Yo no sabía nadar, por supuesto, pero moría de ganas de sentir el agua del mar. A pesar de no saber, no me daba miedo. Sin embargo, las chicas me pidieron que tuviera cuidado de no meterme a lo profundo. Me levanté con cuidado y caminé hasta la orilla. Poco a poco fui adentrándome en el agua. Se sentía un tanto fría, pero no demasiado como para salir corriendo de ahí. Sentí la espuma que se formaba después del rompimiento de las olas, la arena bajo mis pies, las algas y los pequeños pececitos que nadaban a mi alrededor.

Me dejé llevar y dejé que el agua invadiera todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

Ya llevábamos una hora y media de camino. Yo había decidido manejar porque no me daba confianza que mis hermanos tomaran la carretera. Me habían convencido de ir a Playa Shikoku este fin de semana largo. A decir verdad, no me gustaban las playas. Odiaba la arena en todo el cuerpo, el agua salada y el calor. Pero era el cumpleaños de Taiki y siempre nos hacía visitar un lugar diferente cada año. No podía negarme.

Salimos temprano ese viernes por la mañana, pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de partir, Rei llegó al restaurante. Me pareció extraño que se presentara tan temprano por ahí, pero como íbamos de salida tuvimos que explicarle hacia dónde íbamos. Los chicos decidieron invitarla. No me molestaba, de hecho me parecía buena idea que fuera con nosotros, pero esos viajes siempre los hacíamos solo los tres. Pasamos a su departamento por sus cosas y tomamos el camino hacia la carretera.

Faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar. Rei iba a mi lado y los chicos en la parte de atrás. Todo el camino se la habían pasado cantando, algo que me molestaba, pero como era minoría no podía hacer nada y tenía que aguantar sus gritos. Yaten se había encargado de rentar una cabaña en una zona exclusiva de la playa. Según él, era difícil encontrar una disponible, por eso se encargó de ello desde hace un par de meses. Como había dos camas, no hubo problema en invitar a Rei. Por otro lado, me pregunté quién dormiría con Rei en la misma cama y eso me puso nervioso.

Tomé la desviación que marcaba el GPS y me adentré en el nuevo camino angosto. Un par de kilómetros después llegamos a la zona de las cabañas y Yaten se bajó a la recepción por nuestra llave. Luego me dirigí al estacionamiento y dejamos el auto ahí. Bajamos todas las cosas y caminamos hasta nuestra cabaña. A pesar de que no era fan de las playas, ese lugar me agradó de primera vista. Se veía muy tranquilo, casi no había gente y el mar estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de las cabañas.

Una vez que dejamos todo en la cabaña y nos instalamos, los chicos insistieron en ir a recorrer la playa y beber algunos tragos. Nos pusimos los trajes de baño y salimos al exterior. Había visto a Rei muchas veces en traje de baño, pero en esta ocasión decidió ponerse un traje de dos piezas color rojo que contrastaba a la perfección con su larga cabellera negra y me hizo sonrojarme. De verdad que lucía hermosa y por un momento me molestó que todos allá afuera la vieran.

Caminamos con tranquilidad por toda la orilla, platicando y bebiendo unas cervezas. Mientras íbamos caminando, noté a lo lejos a una chica que jugaba dentro del agua. Apenas y podía reconocer su figura, pero se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo sola. Jugaba con el agua, sonreía y dejaba que el agua la envolviera. Me pareció una escena muy conmovedora. Conforme nos íbamos acercando más, me di cuenta de que la chica era rubia y que tenía un gran parecido con Tsukino. De pronto me sentí extraño y mi pulso se aceleró.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Yaten en voz alta.- Te estamos hablando, ¿por qué nos ignoras?

-Lo siento.-dije.- No estaba prestando atención.

-Ahhh, ya veo por qué.-respondió Yaten.- Estabas viendo a esa chica de allá, ¿no? La que se está bañando en el agua.

Me sonrojé.

-¡No!-mentí.

Rei me miraba con los brazos cruzados y molesta.

-Yo no…

-No te preocupes, hermanito. Somos hombres y entendemos. Además, se ve que es muy guapa y…

Yaten guardó silencio de repente.

-¡Pero si es Serena!-dijo después de un silencio.

Volví a mirar en dirección a la chica para prestar más atención. Yaten tenía razón. Era Serena.

-¡Serena!-gritó Yaten mientras corría hasta ella.

-Pero… ¿qué hace ella aquí?-dijo Rei entre dientes.

-Vayamos a saludar.-intervino Taiki.

¿De verdad teníamos que encontrarla en ese lugar? Sentí una tensión extraña con Rei, ya que parecía estar incómoda. Yaten corrió hasta Serena y nosotros íbamos detrás de él caminando sin ninguna prisa.

Tsukino salió del agua cuando vio a Yaten acercarse. Ya estábamos a tan solo unos metros y pude notar que llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza. Era rosado y se adhería a su figura. Traté de mirar en otra dirección pero sentí la mirada de Rei sobre mí. Me sentía atrapado.

Vi cómo Yaten y Serena se saludaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Qué gusto encontrarte!-dijo Yaten.

-Yo… vine con las chicas. Están por allá tomando el sol.-respondió Serena apuntando.

-¡Qué suerte!-dijo Yaten.- Yo vine con mis hermanos.

Nos acercamos a ellos y la saludamos.

-¡Chef! Taiki…-dijo Serena.- Qué gusto verlos.

Serena parecía avergonzada y trataba de taparse con los brazos sin que nos diéramos cuenta, pero yo sí lo noté.

-Señorita Rei, buenas tardes.-dijo Serena.

-Hola, Serena, ¿cómo estás?-respondió Rei.

-Tsukino… yo… no sabía que vendrías a la playa este fin de semana. –dije.

-Las chicas lo decidieron de último momento.-sonrió.- Es un lugar realmente hermoso. ¿No creen?

-¿Nunca habías venido?-preguntó Rei.

Serena se puso algo nerviosa.

-En realidad no.-sonrió.

-¿A Shikoku o a la playa en general?-insistió Rei.

-Nunca había estado en la playa.-confesó Serena.

Rei sonrió de manera irónica.

-¡Chicos!-gritó una voz detrás de nosotros.

Minako y las demás se acercaron a nosotros y nos saludaron.

-Qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.-dijo Mina.- ¡Qué emoción! ¿Se van a quedar todo el fin de semana?

-Es el plan.-respondió Yaten.- Y no podría estar más contento.-le guiñó el ojo y Mina sonrió.

-Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Taiki, ¡es mañana!-dije.

-¡Podremos celebrar todos!-intervino Lita.- ¿Quieren comer con nosotras hoy? Prepararemos carne y otras cosas.

-Por supuesto que sí.-dijo Yaten.- A menos que mis hermanos tengan otros planes.

-Para nada.-dijo Taiki.- Se me antoja mucho comer carne asada hoy.

Todos nos movimos hacia la cabaña de las chicas y aproveché para acercarme a Serena.

-Te veías muy divertida en el agua.-dije para molestarla.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Yo… estaba tratando de familiarizarme con el ambiente.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!-dijo.- Todo es hermoso, el agua es increíble. Podría estar aquí siempre.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.-respondí.

-¿No te gusta la playa?

-No mucho. Detesto la arena, el calor… en fin.

-¡Pero Seiya! Algo te tiene que gustar… Es hermoso.

-Tal vez cambie de opinión.-guiñé el ojo.

-Me encargaré de que lo hagas.-dijo amenazante.

De pronto noté que Rei se nos acercaba.

-Y bien, Serena, ¿qué te ha parecido hasta ahora el lugar?

-Me agrada mucho, señorita Rei, es fascinante.

-¿Y sabes nadar?

-No…

-Yo que tú no me acercaría al agua.-dijo Rei riendo.- En cambio Seiya sabe nadar muy bien.

-¿Sí?-dijo Serena mirándome.

-Sí.-acepté.- La verdad es que sí lo hago. Estuve mucho tiempo en natación cuando era adolescente. Quizá te pueda enseñar.

-Quizá en otra ocasión.-intervino Rei.- El mar no es un buen lugar para enseñarle a nadar a alguien.

-Ya veremos.-respondí.

* * *

Mis planes poco a poco se estaban arruinando. Tenía pensado hablar con Seiya ese fin de semana. Estaba cansada de esa situación. Lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo, pero era tiempo de hablar con él. Tenía que decirle cómo me sentía y tenía que hacerlo pronto. Estaba segura de que Seiya sentía algo por mí, y quería saberlo. Seiya no daba muestras de querer hacerlo por su cuenta, así que yo tendría que dar el primer paso y este plan de fin de semana me parecía el mejor momento porque creí que estaríamos solos.

Pero al encontrarnos con Tsukino y su pandilla todo se volvía más difícil. Sin embargo, no dejaría que eso arruinara mis planes. Tenía que encontrar un momento para estar a solas con él y confesarle todo. Me daba la impresión de que Serena también sentía algo por él, pero no podía darlo por hecho. Quizá ella era así siempre y no podía hacerme ideas en la cabeza. Tenía que aceptar que ellos tan solo eran compañeros de trabajo y que no había nada. Seiya y yo habíamos estado más tiempo juntos, además estaba segura de que Seiya temía perderme desde que noté sus celos por mis citas.

* * *

Ese día transcurrió lentamente. Al llegar a nuestras cabañas aprovechamos los asadores que estaban afuera y comenzamos con la preparación de todo. Nos dividimos en grupos y comenzamos a trabajar. A mí y a Seiya nos tocó la carne. Preparamos el marinado y los cortes, los demás tenían que cortar verduras, preparar las papas, las bebidas y todo lo demás. A decir verdad la pasamos muy bien. La comida quedó deliciosa, platicamos de muchas cosas y nos divertimos hasta muy entrada la noche.

El sábado por la mañana, las chicas y yo nos metimos al mar después del desayuno y estuvimos jugando un rato. Más tarde, Seiya y sus hermanos nos alcanzaron y decidieron jugar con nosotros a la pelota. Todos parecían divertirse excepto Rei, quien había preferido quedarse a tomar el sol. A veces sentía que ella no estaba muy cómoda con todos nosotros, como si se sintiera fuera de lugar, aunque traté de no darle mucha importancia.

Mientras estábamos jugando, al tratar de atrapar la pelota caí dentro del agua y sentí que mi pie estaba atorado con algo. Traté de zafarme pero estaba enredada y no lo lograba tan fácilmente. Les lancé la pelota y les dije que siguieran jugando. Seiya se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué sucede, Tsukino?

-Creo que… me atoré con algo.-dije apenada.- No puedo desenredarme.

-Espera, te ayudaré.

Seiya metió los brazos al agua y noté que palpaba mis piernas con sus manos. En ese momento sentí un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y me sonrojé.

-Lo siento.-dijo él mientras seguía buscando el problema.-Creo que te enredaste con algunas algas, déjame ayudarte.

Sentí las manos de Seiya en mis pantorrillas y noté cómo arrancaba las algas de un tajo.

-Listo.-dijo separándose de mí.- Eres libre.

-Gracias…-dije sonrojada.-Lo siento…

-No seas tonta. Anda, vamos a jugar.

Cuando terminamos de jugar, salimos del agua y nos dirigimos a las cabañas.

-Oigan, chicas.-dijo Yaten.- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos la fiesta de Taiki hoy por la noche? Vengan a nuestra cabaña, nosotros tendremos listo todo.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijo Mina guiñándole un ojo.- Ahí estaremos.

-Nos vemos más tarde, entonces.-dijo Taiki.

Seiya, sus hermanos y Rei tomaron otro camino y nosotras regresamos a la cabaña para descansar. Yo tenía algo de sueño, así que decidí tomar una siesta. Mientras dormía, soñé que me encontraba nadando como pez en el agua. Nadé durante mucho tiempo, como si fuera una sirena, como si conociera cada rincón del mar. En mi sueño aparecía Seiya nadando hacia mí. Cuando nos encontramos, él pasaba sus manos delicadamente sobre mis piernas. Me desperté exaltada y me di cuenta de que solo era un sueño.

Miré el reloj y habían pasado casi dos horas desde que cerré los ojos. Decidí tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Me puse un traje de baño diferente, un short y unas sandalias. Me hice dos coletas y le dije a Mina que saldría a dar un paseo antes de ir con los Kou. Mina me dijo que estaba bien y continuó leyendo su revista.

Decidí caminar por la orilla para ver hacia dónde me llevaba. Estaba dispuesta a explorar todos los rincones de aquella zona y crear un bonito recuerdo en mi memoria. En realidad no supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero yo seguí caminando durante un largo rato. Observé los árboles frutales, las aves que sobrevolaban en el agua para cazar su comida, la gente que poco a poco se iba quedando atrás de mí.

Noté que aquella zona era como una especie de bosque, pero en el mar. Todo lucía verde, azul, encantador. El aire era cálido y me llenaba los pulmones. Después de haber caminado durante mucho rato, me sentí algo cansada. Mis piernas me pedían detenerme un momento, así que las obedecí. Encontré un lugar lleno de rocas gigantes a la orilla del mar. Me senté en una de ellas y observé el océano frente a mí.

Ese lugar era sin duda muy diferente a la zona de las bañas. No había personas cerca, ni ruido. El único sonido era el agua estrellándose contra esas rocas. Noté que cerca había una especie de pequeña montaña desde la cual podías ver el mar. Pensé que podía llegar hasta arriba escalando las rocas con cuidado y así lo hice. Las rocas me ayudaron a llegar hasta ese lugar y me di cuenta de que había una especie de cueva ahí arriba. Preferí no meterme y me sentí en la orilla del montecito a observar la inmensidad del mar.

Desde ahí arriba podía ver mucho más allá. Alcanzaba a ver muy lejos, incluso alcancé a ver algunos barcos que se dirigían al oeste. Estar ahí sentada era hipnotizante. El tiempo transcurría a una velocidad diferente y no me di cuenta de que poco a poco el agua subía. Me dediqué a ver cómo el sol iba bajando cada vez más y para cuando decidí que era buen momento de regresar, ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando miré hacia abajo me sorprendió ver que las rocas estaban ocultas bajo el agua.

Me asusté mucho, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a salir de ahí? No era una altura demasiado elevada, pero yo no sabía nadar y no podía simplemente saltar al agua y regresar a la arena. Tampoco traía mi celular y no podía avisarle a las chicas. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse asustado y sin fuerzas. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

* * *

Rei había insistido en que saliéramos a caminar un poco antes de que vinieran las chicas. Pensé que no sería mala idea pasar un tiempo a solas con ella, ya que desde ayer no habíamos podido hablar mucho. Mientras caminábamos, el sol estaba por ocultarse. Calculé una hora para que tal cosa sucediera. Inesperadamente, Rei tomó mi mano y me sonrió. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Caminamos un rato sin decir palabra, y luego nos sentamos en la arena para observar el mar.

-Y cuéntame, Seiya.-dijo Rei sin dejar de mirarme.- ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro?

-¿Mis planes?-pregunté extrañado.- ¿A cuáles te refieres? Tengo muchos.

-Bueno… para tu vida personal, por supuesto. ¿Cómo te gustaría estar en un par de años? Es decir… por ejemplo, a mí me encantaría formar una familia algún día.-sonrió.

-Eh… eh…no sé qué decir.-confesé.- Por ahora lo más importante para mí es mi restaurante y mi profesión. Quiero ser mejor, quiero tener otro restaurante, no sé… Y supongo que sí me gustaría tener una familia, pero no sé si pronto.

-Claro, pero… en algún momento tendrías que pensar en eso, ¿no?

-Yo… no sé… supongo que sí…-dije confundido.- ¿A qué vienen todas esas preguntas?

-Mira, la verdad es que hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

¿Acaso Rei trataba de decirme que había decidido seguir adelante con su vida y formar una familia con alguien? Pude verlo en sus ojos. Justo cuando Rei se disponía a explicarme lo que estaba pasando, Yaten llegó a interrumpirnos.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Yaten agitado cuando llegó a nuestro lado.- Por fin te encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté asustado.

-Es Serena.-dijo.- No la encontramos.

-¿Cómo?-dije poniéndome de pie.- ¿De qué hablas?

-Minako vino a verme hace como una hora para decirme que Serena salió de la cabaña hace ya muchas horas, pero no ha regresado. No se llevó el celular, así que no podemos contactarla. Las chicas y Taiki están buscando por todos lados ahora. Necesitamos ayuda.

-¡Por qué no me dijeron antes!-grité.- Debieron hacerlo.

Sin decir nada, salí corriendo dejando a Yaten y Rei atrás. Tonta Tsukino, ¿dónde se había metido? Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más angustia sentía. Busqué en todos los rincones de la zona, y no lograba dar con ella. ¿Y si se había metido al agua y…? Traté de disipar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y seguí buscando. Pregunté a toda persona con la que me encontraba, pero nadie parecía haber visto nada.

Al cabo de una hora de estar buscando, el sol se había ocultado por completo. Serena estaba ahí afuera, en algún lugar, sola y completamente a oscuras. ¿Por qué no regresaba? Algo la estaba deteniendo de regresar, y tenía que encontrarla. Me encontré con Mina y Yaten, pero ninguno de nosotros habíamos tenido éxito. Mina tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila, Mina.-le dije.- Te juro que la voy a encontrar.

-Por favor, Seiya… si algo le pasa…

-No, cállate.-le dije.- A Serena no le va a pasar nada, yo no lo voy a permitir. No voy a descansar hasta encontrarla, te lo juro. Iré a seguir buscando, quédense aquí por si regresa.

-Hermano, ¿llevas tu teléfono?

-Sí, te aviso cualquier cosa.

Me separé de ellos y seguí buscando. Mina había dicho que había decidido dar un paseo para explorar la zona, así que debía existir algún lugar en el que todavía no había buscado. Decidí alejarme lo más que pude de las cabañas y revisar cada rincón. Serena Tsukino tenía que aparecer. Caminé por toda la orilla del mar y me alejé lo más que pude. Una media hora después llegué a una zona en la que no se podía caminar con facilidad por la cantidad de rocas que había. La arena terminaba ahí. Caminé sobre las rocas con cuidado y pronto sentí que el agua cada vez me llegaba más arriba y me asusté. Serena no sabía nadar y pudo haberse metido en aquel lugar antes de que la marea subiera. Seguí caminando hasta que el agua me llegó a la altura de los hombros y no lograba ver nada. La luna iluminaba un poco, pero fuera de eso casi no se veía nada. Luego recordé que traía el celular en el bolsillo del short.

"¡Mierda!", pensé. Saqué el celular y ya no servía. Lo dejé caer en el agua y me quité la playera. Avancé un poco más hasta que llegué a una parte en la que se veía un monte elevado y decidí gritar.

-¡SERENA!-dije fuerte y alto.- ¡SERENA! ¿ESTÁS AHÍ?

No hubo respuesta.

-¡SERENA!

Al cabo de unos segundos escuché su voz.

-¡Seiya!-gritó.- ¡Aquí estoy!

-No te veo.-dije.- ¿Dónde estás?-volví a gritar.

-Estoy arriba, ¡ayúdame!

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se relajaba y mi corazón sentía un profundo alivio. Serena estaba bien. Entre más avanzaba, el agua se hacía más profunda.

-¡Serena! Espera, voy a llegar hasta allá.

Como pude fui nadando hasta el monte y sentí las rocas más grandes. Traté de sostenerme de ellas para poder escalar, pero era difícil a causa del agua. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por seguir escalando y nadando hasta que logré subir más.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Serena. Su voz se escuchaba más cerca y sentí tranquilidad.

Usé todas mis fuerzas para saltar a la superficie y logré subir. Una vez que estuve arriba logré distinguir la figura de Serena y me acerqué a ella. Cuando estuvimos el uno frente al otro, sentí cómo Serena se abalanzaba sobre mí y me abrazaba.

-Seiya…-dijo llorando.- Me encontraste…

-Tranquila.-dije.- Ya estoy aquí.

Traté de calmar a Serena y le pedí que nos sentáramos. Yo estaba completamente empapado.

-Seiya… perdón… yo no quería…

-No pasa nada, Serena.-le dije.- Lo importante es que te encontré. No te asustes.

-Creí que nunca iba a salir de aquí y nadie me escuchaba.-dijo entre sollozos.

-Por favor, no llores. Todo está bien.

-¿Cómo vamos a regresar?-preguntó.- Yo no sé nadar…

-Tú tranquila. Por ahora creo que no podremos salir de aquí. La marea está demasiado alta, tendremos que esperar a que baje por la mañana.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo ella colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.- Perdóname por ponerte en esta situación.

-No seas tonta. Todos te queremos ayudar. Ahora hay que tranquilizarnos. Ya no estás sola.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente. Serena ya se había calmado y la luna ahora estaba muy arriba. Su luz nos iluminaba y pude ver el rostro de Serena.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunté.

-Sí… eso creo.-respondió.- Estoy avergonzada. Fui muy irresponsable.

-Bueno, todos cometemos errores, Tsukino. Lo importante es que estás bien. Mañana por la mañana podremos salir de aquí como si nada.

-Arruiné la fiesta de Taiki.

-No digas eso, es una fiesta y no es tan importante como encontrarte… Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿sí? Hay que distraernos.

-Allí hay una especie de cueva.-dijo Serena.- Comienza a sentirse frío.

-Entonces entremos.

Caminamos con cuidado hasta la cueva y nos sentamos recargados en la pared. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato hasta que rompí el silencio.

-Y bien.-dije.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo?

-¿Qué te gustaría saber?-dijo ella.

-No lo sé… hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti. Por ejemplo, no sé de dónde vienes, ni por qué vivías en un albergue. ¿Te gustaría contarme?

-Yo…

-Si crees que es entrometido de mi parte no tienes que…

-Sí, está bien.-me interrumpió.- Me da un poco de vergüenza.

-No tienes por qué, no voy a juzgarte.

-Yo… bueno… yo vivía con mi abuela. Ella me crio. Viví con ella hasta los 15 años en Osaka, hasta que murió. Ya estaba muy viejita y su corazón no aguantó más. Me quedé sola, no tenía a dónde ir, así que el gobierno me envió a un internado. Estuve ahí encerrada hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y me dejaron ir, aunque en realidad no tenía a dónde ir. Fue entonces cuando decidí irme a Tokio y comenzar una nueva vida, pero no la pasé muy bien.

-Lo lamento, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Logré encontrar algunos trabajos, siempre eran cafeterías o pequeños restaurantes. Fue ahí cuando me interesó la comida. Poco a poco aprendí algunas cosas y bueno… no tenía dónde vivir, y ganaba muy poco, por lo que tuve que recurrir a uno de esos albergues.

-¿Nunca conociste al resto de tu familia? Tíos… no sé…

-No… no creo tener más familia. Mi abuela me contó que mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

-Lo siento mucho. ¿La extrañas?

-Mucho… ella me enseñó a ser una persona de bien, y me pidió que nunca me diera por vencida. Extraño tener a alguien cercano a mí, alguien que me conozca desde niña… es decir… tú tienes a tus hermanos y tus padres viven.

-Sí, puede ser muy reconfortante tener familia, pero… por otro lado, me da mucho gusto ver cómo tu vida ha cambiado poco a poco. Ahora tienes a las chicas y… bueno… ellas son como una familia, ¿no crees?

-¡Sí!-sonrió.- Son increíbles y me han ayudado mucho.

-Además… bueno… eh… mis hermanos… mis hermanos también te quieren mucho. Y… eh… es decir, yo también te considero… tú entiendes.

-Muchas gracias.-respondió.- Estoy muy agradecida, chef. Me has ayudado mucho.

-¿Yo?

-Sí.-dijo.- Ahora soy mejor cocinera, ahora tengo más cosas y…

-Pero todo es tu merito, yo no tuve mucho que ver.

-Claro que sí.-confesó.- Desde que llegué al restaurante… siempre te he admirado.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, Seiya. Eres un grandioso chef, y todos queremos ser como tú.

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo.- Es que eres genial, Seiya. Yo he aprendido mucho de ti.

-Y yo de ti.-dije sin pensarlo.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente el interior de la cueva y Serena lucía más tranquila que cuando la encontré. Llevaba puesto un traje de baño color violeta y un short. Recordé que yo solo llevaba el short y me sentí expuesto. Las piernas de Serena lucían brillantes y sin defectos. Recordé cómo la había ayudado a desenredar su pie de las algas y cómo había tenido que sentirlas. Traté de distraerme.

-Seiya… ahora te toca contarme algo de ti.-dijo Serena rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno, yo… en realidad mi vida ha sido muy monótona.

-No lo creo.-dijo ella mirándome.- Eres uno de los mejores chefs que hay en Japón, ¿cómo podría eso ser monótono?

-Bueno… es que… a decir verdad, fue una meta que me propuse lograr. Cuando era más joven solía ser muy reservado y tímido. Como tú.

-¡Oye!

Reí.

-Es verdad. Era incluso más reservado que tú. La gente solía burlarse mucho de mí. Pero un día me cansé y decidí que eso iba a cambiar. Puse todo de mí para ser el mejor, y lo logré.

-¿Por eso odias a Andrew Furuhata?

-Así es. En la universidad él siempre trataba de humillarme, pero le demostré que yo era mucho mejor que él.

-Yo… no quisiera ser entrometida, pero… Hace un tiempo, la señorita Rei me contó sobre Hiromi…

La miré sorprendido. ¿Rei contándole a Serena sobre Hiromi?

-Eh… bueno… sí. Hiromi era mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? Aunque si no me quieres contar yo…

-Está bien.-respondí.- Hiromi… él era mi mejor amigo. Fuimos amigos desde que éramos niños. Éramos inseparables. Perderlo fue algo muy difícil para mí. Él y Rei… bueno, eran novios. Tenían muchos años de serlo y se amaban profundamente. Los tres éramos inseparables. Perderlo significó perder una parte de mí.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien.-dije.- He aprendido a vivir sin él, pero me hubiera gustado estar a su lado cuando todas estas cosas buenas me pasaron. Me hubiera gustado compartir mis éxitos con él. Era muy joven, no merecía morir tan pronto. Él y Rei deberían estar casados ahora, quizá hasta tendrían un hijo… no lo sé.

Sentí que Serena tomaba mi mano y la apretaba. Sus ojos azules brillaban en aquella oscuridad y de pronto sentí que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban y la luna iba cambiando de lugar. Seiya y yo no dejábamos de platicar. A pesar de la oscuridad, no tenía miedo porque él estaba ahí. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Seiya Kou me abría su corazón. Jamás hubiera imaginado que algún día él y yo estaríamos platicando sobre nuestros asuntos personales. Aunque tampoco imaginé que algún día estaríamos atrapados en una cueva.

Seiya me contó que tenía planes de abrir un nuevo restaurante, que fuera completamente nuevo y con recetas únicas. Recetas que nadie más hiciera, y que la gente acudiera al restaurante para probar cosas realmente innovadoras. También me contó que sus padres habían decidido irse a vivir a Niigata cuando se retiraron, ya que ellos eran de ahí y querían pasar su vejez en aquél lugar. Ellos los visitaban cada cierto tiempo y pasaban tiempo en familia.

La noche transcurrió lentamente y poco a poco sentí cómo el sueño se apoderaba de mí. Cada vez hacía más frío y mi cuerpo estaba temblando, algo que Seiya pareció notar.

-¿Serena? Tienes frío, ¿no?

-No…-mentí.

-Vamos, no mientas. Ven.

Seiya me tomó por los hombros y me obligó a acercarme más. Me rodeó con sus brazos, como protegiéndome del frío, y no tuve otra opción más que recargarme sobre su regazo. Pude sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y la textura de su piel. Me sentía nerviosa de estar en aquella situación. El torso de Seiya estaba desnudo y pude notar perfectamente los músculos que se formaban tanto en sus brazos como en su torso. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente y traté de tranquilizarme para que no se diera cuenta. También pude sentir que su corazón latía rápidamente, como el mío, pero no dije nada.

-En este lugar hará mucho frío. Seguramente ya es de madrugada y por eso el aire es cada vez más helado. Tenemos que protegernos o nos vamos a enfermar.-dijo él sin mirarme.

-Bien…-respondí.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido del mar allá afuera y nuestros latidos. Por un lado me sentía tranquila, pero por otro estaba nerviosa de estar tan cerca de él. ¿Por qué me sentía así? No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Poco a poco comencé a relajarme y el sueño se apoderó nuevamente de mí. Mi cabeza seguía recargada en el regazo de Seiya y finalmente cerré los ojos.

* * *

Serena se había quedado dormida. Lo supe porque su cuerpo había dejado de temblar y el ritmo de su corazón se había normalizado. Yo aún no tenía sueño y no estaba seguro de poder dormir. Había sido una noche larga y extraña. Había conocido un lado de Serena que no había visto antes y ahora me parecía que tenía entre los brazos a otra persona diferente. Traté de mirarla en la oscuridad, ya había muy poca iluminación, pero alcancé a ver un poco de su rostro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir tranquilamente. Su respiración era pausada y me sorprendió darme cuenta de que realmente estaba tranquila. Me había asustado mucho cuando me enteré de lo que le pasó y ahora estábamos atrapados en esa cueva. No me sentía molesto, como quizá me hubiera pasado meses atrás, más bien me sentía relajado.

Ella se veía tan tranquila y fuera de este mundo que sonreí sin darme cuenta. "Serena Tsukino, eres una pequeña tonta", pensé. Me estiré un poco para relajar los músculos y sin querer mis manos rozaron sus piernas desnudas. Verifiqué que no la hubiera despertado y me tranquilicé. Sin darme cuenta, mis manos nuevamente rozaron sus piernas, como acariciándolas. Su piel era suave y lisa, las sentí durante algunos segundos y luego retiré la mano. No podía hacer eso y mucho menos si ella estaba dormida. Tenía que respetar.

Intenté distraerme, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Serena me hacía sentir diferente, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Cuando estaba con Rei me sentía como en casa, no tenía que cuidar mis movimientos, ni mis pensamientos porque Rei ya conocía todo de mí. Sin embargo, con Serena era diferente. Sentía que de alguna manera estaba descubriendo algo nuevo. No solo dentro de ella, sino dentro de mí.

Sentí cómo poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando hasta que caí dormido con Serena en mis brazos.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, el sol golpeaba mi rostro y tuve problemas para acostumbrarme a la luz. Traté de moverme pero recordé que Seiya me rodeaba con sus brazos. Lo miré y seguía durmiendo. Su cabeza estaba recargada contra la pared y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Sonreí. Me resultaba curioso verlo así tan tranquilo. Sus brazos me apretaban fuertemente y apenas podía moverme. Logré sacar un brazo y toqué su rostro con cuidado para despertarlo. Coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla y le di unas palmaditas. La mejilla de Seiya era suavecita a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo. Lo acaricié con cuidado hasta que abrió los ojos.

Seiya abrió los ojos poco a poco y cuando terminó de despertar me miró confundido y luego me soltó con cuidado.

-Buenos días.-le dije poniéndome de pie.

-Buen día… ¡qué noche!-dijo incorporándose y estirando su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que ya nos podamos ir?

-Voy a revisar.-dijo Seiya saliendo de la cueva.

Regresó al poco tiempo sonriendo.

-La marea ya bajó, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

Seiya me ayudó a bajar por las mismas rocas por las que había subido hasta allí. Me tomó con cuidado de la cintura y juntos bajamos poco a poco hasta donde estaba el agua. Con cuidado, caminamos hasta donde comenzaba la arena y emprendimos al camino hasta las cabañas.

Cuando logramos llegar hasta las cabañas, vimos a las chicas con los Kou platicando afuera de la cabaña de Seiya. En cuanto nos vieron, corrieron hasta nosotros.

-¡Serena!-dijo Mina.- No puedo creerlo, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, todo está bien. Seiya me encontró.

Nos tomamos un tiempo para contarles lo que había sucedido y cómo Seiya me había encontrado. Todos nos escucharon con atención mientras Mina me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Durmieron juntos?-dijo de pronto Rei interrumpiendo el relato.

-Estuvimos atrapados en la cueva, sí.-respondió Seiya seriamente.

-Bueno, chicos.-dijo Yaten.- Todos estábamos muy preocupados pero afortunadamente todos están bien. Todavía nos queda una noche más aquí, ¿por qué mejor no la aprovechamos? Aún tenemos que hacer la fiesta de Taiki.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Mina por fin soltándome.- Organicemos la fiesta para hoy y disfrutemos este día antes de irnos mañana, ¿sí? Vayamos todo a darnos un baño.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para la celebración y cada quien se fue a su cabaña. Aproveché que todos se dispersaron para acercarme a Seiya nuevamente.

-Seiya…-dije en voz baja.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí… yo solo quería… bueno… agradecerte por todo.-dije mirándolo.- De verdad, creo que me hubiera vuelto loca si no hubieras llegado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo estoy contento de haberte encontrado.-me dijo.

-Bien…solo quería darte las gracias.

Le di un último abrazo y me separé de él rápidamente sin mirarlo.

-¡Tsukino!-dijo Seiya detrás de mí.

Me giré para mirarlo.

-Por favor, no vayas a irte a ningún lado.

Le sonreí y retomé mi camino.

* * *

-¿Seiya?-dijo Rei detrás de mí.

-Rei, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Cómo estás tú?-dijo ella.- No puedo creer que no hayas vuelto.

-Fue difícil, no había manera y Serena no sabe nadar….

-Pero… es decir, pudimos haber buscado esta mañana y…

-No había tiempo que perder. No sabíamos si era algo peligroso. Actuamos a tiempo y afortunadamente la encontré.

-Yo… es decir. ¿Crees que podamos hablar más tarde? Supongo que ahora querrás descansar un poco.

-Claro, Rei. Más tarde hablamos.

Me retiré a descansar un poco. Logré dormir un par de horas y cuando desperté, me di un baño. Cuando salí de la cabaña, todas las chicas y mis hermanos estaban ahí. Serena se encontraba ayudando con la comida y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Pudiste descansar?-le dije tomando una cebolla y ayudándole a picar.

-Un poco, ¿y tú?

-También.-sonreí.

-No me estás vigilando, ¿o sí?

-Puede ser.-guiñé el ojo.

-Seiya Kou.-dijo ella gruñendo.- No me tienes que cuidar.

-No estoy tan seguro.

Rei se acercó a nosotros.

-Seiya, ¿estás muy ocupado? Me gustaría que podamos hablar.

-Yo…

-Puedes ir.-dijo Serena.- Tengo todo bajo control.

-Creo que es mucha comida.-respondí.- ¿Podemos hablar más tarde, Rei?

Rei no respondió y se fue.

-Creo que deberías ir con ella.- me dijo Serena.

-Sí claro, en un rato lo haré.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad. Comimos todos juntos y luego nos divertimos jugando un poco. Las chicas prepararon un pastel para Taiki y le cantamos las mañanitas. Al anochecer, las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a sus cabañas. Serena se quedó recogiendo el desastre junto con Yaten y Mina, así que decidí ayudarles.

-Llevaré estas cosas a nuestra cabaña.-dijo Serena.

La vi alejarse un poco mientras que Rei volvió a insistirme.

-¿Podemos hablar?-sonrió.

-Claro.-dije.- Solo déjame ayudarle a Tsukino a llevar estas cosas.

Corrí para alcanzar a Serena y ayudarla.

* * *

Mientras iba caminando hacia la cabaña con las cosas, Seiya me alcanzó y me quitó algunas cosas de las manos para ayudarme. Toda aquella situación me pareció extraña. De hecho, desde la noche anterior que habíamos pasado en la cueva, yo ya no me sentía igual. Seiya no salía de mis pensamientos. Tenerlo cerca me daba tranquilidad y me hacía sentir mejor, no podía negarlo.

Lo miré mientras nos dirigíamos a la cabaña y sentí un nudo en el estómago. Ya no podía seguirlo negando. Tenía que aceptar de una vez por todas que algo dentro de mí se estaba incendiando. Tenía que aceptar que me estaba enamorando de Seiya Kou y que ya no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Sin embargo, no podía dejarme llevar por ese sentimiento. Esa misma tarde, cuando terminamos de cantarle las mañanitas a Taiki, Rei se me acercó. Me confesó que tenía ganas de hablar con Seiya porque quería confesarle su amor. Me dijo que ya era hora de que por fin dejara el asunto de Hiromi atrás y se hicieran novios. Según ella, estaba segura de que Seiya sentía algo por ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, por eso ella quería dar el primer paso.

Recordé sus palabras y sentí una punzada en el corazón. ¿Era cierto que Seiya sentía algo por ella? Seguramente sí. Yo misma había comprobado cómo la miraba y cómo la trataba. Sentía algo fuerte por ella, eso era algo obvio. Por lo tanto, no existía ninguna posibilidad de que Seiya se fijara en otra mujer.

Los ojos de Seiya se encontraron con los míos y sentí que mi corazón se derretía. Recordé cómo me había protegido con sus brazos la noche anterior, recordé los besos que nos habíamos dado en estado de ebriedad y recordé su aroma. No podía creer que mis sentimientos por Seiya ahora fueran distintos. No podía creer que estuviera enamorada de él, porque él no se iba a fijar en mí de esa manera nunca.

Desvié la mirada y traté de tranquilizarme. Él no podía darse cuenta de lo que yo comenzaba a sentir. No quería que me rompiera el corazón.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, este capítulo estuvo más íntimo y romántico, ¿qué opinan? Muchas gracias a quienes me están leyendo, de verdad que me da gusto ver que alguien dedica tiempo para leer esto. Yo disfruto mucho de escribirlo pero siento bonito cuando ustedes me dicen que les gusta. ¡Gracias!


	7. Pasado y Presente

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi. Historia inspirada en el dorama "Oh my ghost", pero con cambios y alteraciones para esta adaptación.

* * *

Después de lo que había sucedido en la playa, las cosas entre Seiya y yo habían cambiado bastante. Yo ya no podía verlo con los mismos ojos, aunque lo intentaba cada día. Sin embargo, la manera en la que Seiya me miraba y me sonreía me hacía cambiar de opinión inmediatamente. Sabía perfectamente que nada iba a pasar entre nosotros y que él amaba a Rei Hino, pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza y eso cada día me martirizaba más.

Y digo que cambiaron porque al menos así fue de mi lado. Ahora me sentía más confianza con él, ya no lo veía como un extraño o como alguien superior a mí. Ahora lo veía como una persona a la que le tenía cariño y en la que podía confiar. Por supuesto que trataba de ocultarlo lo más posible, después de algunas semanas de haber ido a la playa no podía dejar de soñar con dormir en sus brazos nuevamente.

* * *

Entramos a Tokio a eso de las 4 de la tarde. Darien manejaba en silencio, yo iba en la parte trasera del auto, como siempre. Habíamos estado viajando durante algunas horas. Yo odiaba viajar y trataba de hacerlo lo menos posibles. Sin embargo, había un asunto muy importante que tratar en Tokio. Un asunto que requería mi presencia porque al parecer algunas cosas en aquella zona se estaban saliendo de control y solo yo podía poner orden.

-¿Tiene hambre, señor?-dijo Darien mirándome a través del retrovisor.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Busca un lugar silencioso, elegante y privado.-ordené.

-Enseguida.

Darien se detuvo en un lado de la avenida y sacó su teléfono móvil. Estuvo buscando algo y al cabo de varios minutos se puso en marcha de nuevo. La ciudad estaba calmada. A decir verdad, Tokio no me gustaba para nada. Era demasiado grande y había demasiada gente. No se comparaba con el lugar donde yo vivía, rodeado de montañas y silencio. Además, no me gustaba venir porque tenía que cuidarme mucho.

Al cabo de unos 45 minutos después, Darien se estacionó frente a un restaurante llamado Narisawa. Se veía poca gente en el interior. Darien se bajó del auto y me pidió que esperara adentro unos minutos. Lo vi caminar hasta la entrada del restaurante con calma. El restaurante parecía elegante, de ese tipo de lugares en donde la comida era demasiado cara pero hecha por un chef de renombre.

Mientras observaba el lugar en la distancia, noté a una chica que salía de la parte trasera-por donde salían y entraban los empleados- a tirar un par de bolsas de basura en el contenedor. La chica sonreía despreocupadamente mientras se deshacía de las bolsas. Llevaba el uniforme del restaurante y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Era rubia. Me pareció una chica linda.

Noté que los clientes que había en el interior del lugar salían precipitadamente a las órdenes de Darien, subían a sus autos y abandonaban la zona. Cuando no había nadie más, Darien regresó al auto por mí. Me bajé y ambos caminamos hasta el interior del restaurante.

El lugar estaba vacío, por supuesto, con excepción de los meseros y la hostess. Nos miraron con expresión preocupada y les sonreí. Llevaba mis lentes de sol puestos y me los quité para poder saludarlos.

-Buenas tardes.-dije cortésmente.

-Permítame llevarlo a su mesa.-dijo la hostess.

La seguimos hasta la que sería nuestra mesa y nos dejó los menús sobre la mesa. Justo cuando ella nos dejó solos, llegó un hombre alto de cabello negro y largo con mirada fría y dura.

-Buen día, caballeros.-dijo el hombre.- Soy Seiya Kou, chef y dueño de este restaurante.

-Buen día.-le respondí.- Me da gusto conocerlo, señor Kou. Espero que no le moleste que hayamos pedido privacidad.

-No se preocupe…-respondió.- Nos gusta atender bien a nuestros clientes distinguidos.

-Quisiera pedirle un favor.-dije sin mirarlo.- Me gustaría que nos atendiera usted. No necesitamos meseros.

-Pero…

-Por favor.-insistí.- Y no se preocupe. Sé que los clientes que tenía se fueron por nuestra petición, pero yo me encargaré de cubrir la cuenta de todos ellos y las propinas de sus meseros. Como ya lo dijo mi asistente, me gusta la privacidad y entre menos gente, mejor para mí.

El hombre guardó silencio durante unos momentos y luego asintió.

-Como usted diga.

Mientras Darien y yo revisábamos el menú, noté que los meseros se despedían y salían a la calle. Nos quedamos completamente solos. El chef regresó después de darnos suficiente tiempo para elegir algo del menú.

-Y bien, señores, ¿han elegido ya lo que les gustaría comer el día de hoy?-preguntó amablemente.

-Así es.-dije.- Yo quiero el tontaktsu y un yakisoba, por favor.

-Yo prefiero el ramen y yakitori.-dijo Darien.

-Enseguida.-respondió el chef.

* * *

Seiya entró a la cocina con gesto de preocupación. Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando. Esos hombres habían llegado al restaurante y prácticamente habían corrido a los clientes que estaban comiendo ahí. Además, habían ordenado que todos los meseros se fueran para quedar solos.

-Bien, chicos. Ordenaron ramen, yakisoba, tontaktsu y yakitori. Por favor, que les salga perfecto. Y no se preocupen, parece que estamos a salvo.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Yoshi.

-No lo sé, y prefiero no preguntar.-respondió Seiya.- Parece que son muy importantes y es mejor dejarlo así. No quiero errores. Serena, por favor encárgate del ramen.

-¡Sí, chef!-respondimos todo al unísono.

* * *

El chef regresó al poco tiempo a servirnos té, sake y sopa miso para comenzar. Le agradecimos y volvió a dejarnos solos. Darien bebió su sake de un solo trago y yo decidí dejarlo para después de la sopa miso.

-¿A dónde quiere que vayamos primero, señor?-dijo Darien al terminar su sopa.

-Hoy no, Darien.-dije.- Prefiero que vayamos a descansar y mañana arreglemos los problemas. Cita a Furuhata a las 9 de la mañana en la mansión.

-Como usted diga.-respondió Darien.

-Tenemos que vigilarlo muy bien, Darien. No me gusta que esa sabandija crea que tiene todo el poder en sus manos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Desde el principio no me gustó la idea de dejarlo a cargo de Tokio.

-No teníamos muchas opciones después de la muerte de Jin. Pero por eso estamos aquí y vamos a arreglar este asunto entre Furuhata y Seiko. Estoy harto de peleas infantiles.-dije antes de darle un trago a mi sake.

* * *

-Seiya.-dije en voz baja.- Ya terminé el ramen, ¿quieres probarlo?-sonreí.

-Te quedó delicioso.-dijo Seiya después de darle un sorbo a la sopa.- Me urge ir al baño, ¿crees que puedas llevar esto y el yakisoba?

-¿Yo?-dije asustada.- Pero…

-Anda, ve.-dijo Seiya.- Es una orden, yo necesito ir al baño con urgencia.

Seiya desapareció de mi vista y no me quedó más remedio que llevar los platillos con esos señores. Salí de la cocina con cuidado y caminé hasta la mesa. Cuando me acerqué, ambos me miraron extrañados y no quitaban sus ojos de mí. Aproveché el momento para observar a aquellos hombres. Los dos eran altos, pero uno era más joven que otro. El joven tenía el cabello oscuro y muy negro, una mirada penetrante y unos ojos azul oscuro.

El segundo hombre, que era mayor, tenía el cabello oscuro, pero más café. Llevaba lentes para leer y en su rostro aparecían pequeñas arrugas que comenzaban a formarse. No debía de tener más de 40 y tantos años.

Dejé los platos con cuidado sobre la mesa y escuché que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Tsukino!-gritó Nicolas detrás de mí.

Ambos hombres lo miraron sorprendidos y me disculpé con ellos.

-Un momento, por favor.-les dije.

Corrí hacia Nicolas.

-Olvidaste las salsas, lo siento no quería gritar.-dijo Nicolas avergonzado.

-No te preocupes.-dije tomando las salsas para llevarlas nuevamente a la mesa.

Dejé todo sobre la mesa y me disculpé nuevamente. Cuando estuve a punto de retirarme, el hombre mayor me detuvo.

-Señorita.-dijo.- ¿Puedo pedirle más sake para los dos?

-Claro.-dije sonriendo.

Me alejé de la mesa y regresé a la cocina.

* * *

Darien me miró algo sorprendido y yo me comencé a probar el yakisoba que me había traído la chica.

-Deja de mirarme, Darien.-le dije.

-Señor…

-Mucha gente puede apellidarse Tsukino.

Darien sonrió irónicamente.

-Usted y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto.-respondió.

-No quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

Los dos seguimos comiendo en silencio, pero no dejaba de pensar en esa chica rubia. El otro cocinero la había llamado "Tsukino" y no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Eso no podía ser. Darien tenía razón. Tsukino no era un apellido común. De hecho, ya no quedaba nadie con ese apellido. Solo yo, Kenji Tsukino.

Al cabo de un rato, ella regresó con el sake que le había pedido y nos sirvió con cuidado. Mientras lo hacía, me dediqué a observarla discretamente. Sus ojos azules… sus ojos azules…

-La comida está deliciosa.-dijo Darien dirigéndose a ella.-Permítame felicitarla.

-Muchas gracias.-respondió ella sonriendo.- Si necesitan algo más…

-Solo tengo una pregunta.-interrumpió Darien.- ¿Cuál es su nombre? Para poder llamarla si la necesitamos.-dijo mintiendo.

Sabía lo que Darien trataba de hacer y apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa.

-Tsukino.-dijo ella.- Serena Tsukino.

Sonrió nuevamente y luego desapareció de nuestras vistas. Solté el tenedor bruscamente sobre mi plato y cerré los ojos durante un momento. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y sentí que todo a mi alrededor se movía. Darien puso su mano sobre mi hombro y trató de tranquilizarme.

-Kenji.-dijo Darien.- ¿Me escuchas?

-Sí.-respondí aún con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Seiya regresó y me preguntó cómo había ido todo.

-Bien… pero esos hombres son extraños.-confesé.- No me dan buena espina.

-Ni a mí.-respondió.- Pero no te preocupes, los seguiré atendiendo yo.

-Gracias.-sonreí.- ¿Tendremos hoy nueva lección?

-Por supuesto, y estaba pensando en que deberíamos preparar sushi.

-¡Sushi!-dije feliz.- Me encanta.

-Pocas personas saben preparar sushi de manera correcta, aunque te sorprenda.

-Yo podría.-dije decisiva.

-Eso está por verse, Tsukino.-dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Será un reto, esta tarde, tú y yo.

Seiya me dejó trabajando y salió de la cocina.

* * *

-¿Les gustó la comida, señores?-dijo el chef cuando se acercó a la mesa.

-Deliciosa.-respondió Darien.- Permítame felicitarlo a usted y a su equipo.

-Gracias.

-Por ahora nos tenemos que ir.-dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Saqué un fajo de billetes de mi saco y lo dejé en la mesa. Eran unos 50 mil yenes, lo que seguramente cubriría nuestra cena, la cena de los clientes que habíamos corrido, la propina de los meseros y mucho más.

-Gusto en conocerlo, chef Seiya Kou. Siga adelante con su restaurante, quizá lo visitemos pronto.-dije dándole la espalda.

Darien caminó detrás de mí y salimos del restaurante. Subimos al auto y Darien manejó rumbo a la mansión.

-Darien.-dije mientras miraba por la ventana y observaba el sol ocultándose detrás de las montañas.

-Kenji.

-¿Crees que sea ella?-pregunté sin dejar de pensar en sus ojos azules.

-Ella lleva el mismo nombre que el de su hija, señor.-dijo Darien mirándome por el retrovisor.

-Pero… ella y mamá…

-¿Murieron?-interrumpió Darien.- Eso fue lo que todos creyeron, Kenji.

-Necesito que…

Darien volvió a interrumpirme como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

-No se preocupe, señor. Yo me encargo de todo.

Por eso Darien era una parte indispensable de mi vida. Era mi mano derecha y la persona en la que más confiaba. Había llegado a mi vida como un muchacho de 15 años que había perdido a su familia a manos de los Yamaguchi, otra de las grandes mafias de Japón. Llegó a mi propiedad en las montañas de Osaka y me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos que le ayudara a matar a los hombres que habían destruido a su mamá y su hermana pequeña.

Desde ese entonces, cuando yo tan solo tenía 30 y el 15, lo acogí como a un hermano pequeño. Le di un hogar, comida, educación, entrenamiento, dinero y todo lo que tenía en mis manos. Yo estaba solo. También había perdido a mi familia diez años antes y poco a poco le fui tomando cariño. Encontré en él al hijo que me hubiera gustado tener. Desde ese entonces se convirtió en mi mano derecha. Ni él ni yo teníamos a nadie más.

Darien Chiba me conocía a la perfección. Tanto que lograba adivinar mis pensamientos sin ningún esfuerzo. Él sabía perfectamente la historia de mi familia, y también sabía que era una herida que nunca había logrado cerrar. Por eso es que no podía creer que esa chica que habíamos conocido momentos antes llevara el mismo nombre que el de mi hija muerta. Pero sus ojos…

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, le pedí a Darien que me dejara descansar en paz y que no recibiría ninguna llamada. Esa mansión la tenía desde hace muchísimos años. La había comprado porque me cansaba tener que quedarme a dormir en hoteles baratos cuando veníamos a Tokio. Darien me había convencido de adquirir una propiedad ahí, y elegí esta mansión. Me gustaba porque estaba apartada de la ciudad y no había ruido a los alrededores. Habíamos logrado comprarla a través de intermediarios para no tener que acudir ante ninguna autoridad.

Esa noche traté de dormir, pero ese asunto seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando los chicos se despidieron, Serena y yo nos quedamos solos en el restaurante y le pedí que sacara los ingredientes para preparar sushi. Mientras tanto, yo me dediqué a limpiar la mesa de acero que teníamos en la cocina. Serena regresó con las cosas y comenzamos.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es humedecernos las manos, para que podamos manejar mejor el arroz.-le dije mientras abría la llave del agua.

Serena me obedeció y se acercó también a la llave. Mientras remojaba sus manos, me salpicó con agua. La miré sorprendido y le regresé el gesto. Ella rio y comenzamos a aventarnos agua.

-¡Basta!-dijo ella riendo.

-Tú empezaste.

Comenzamos desde cero a preparar el sushi y le enseñé cómo tenían que ser los cortes de los mariscos que usaríamos. Ella iba colocando el arroz sobre las hojas y entre los dos hacíamos los rollos. Estábamos el uno junto al otro y pude notar su olor característico. Ya casi eran las 9 de la noche y afuera todo estaba oscuro.

-No te preocupes por la hora.-le dije a Serena cuando vi que revisaba el reloj en la pared.- Yo te puedo llevar a casa.

-No es necesario.-respondió.- Si nos apresuramos puedo tomar el metro.

-Dije que yo te llevo.

-Pero…

-Anda, hay que seguir.

Cuando terminamos de prepararlos, nos dispusimos a probarlos. Serena abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando dio el primer bocado.

-¡Están deliciosos!

-Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra forma.

-¿Y qué te parece esto?-dijo Serena antes de aventarme un poco del arroz que había sobrado.

La miré sorprendido y también tomé algo de arroz para arrojárselo al rostro. Ella rio y comenzamos una guerra de arroz. Ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta cuando alguien entró a la cocina.

-¿Seiya?

Serena y yo miramos en dirección a la entrada y ahí estaba Rei, mirándonos con desaprobación.

-Rei.-dije.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estuve llamando pero no respondías, la puerta estaba abierta y decidí entrar… espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no.-dije mientras me limpiaba.- Nosotros…

-Hola, Serena.-dijo Rei mirando a Serena.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, señorita Rei. Yo…

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-dijo Rei sin dejarla terminar.

-Preparábamos sushi.-dije.

-Ya veo.-sonrió.- Yo te había llamado para saber si querías cenar algo conmigo… no sabía que estarías ocupado a estas horas.

-No sé dónde dejé el celular.-respondí.- Pero… la verdad es que ya comimos mucho sushi. ¿Quieres un poco?

-Tal vez.-dijo Rei.- La verdad es que no traigo mi auto, ¿crees que puedas llevarme a casa?

-Yo… claro. También tengo que llevar a Serena.

-No hay problema.-dijo Serena.- Yo aún alcanzo a tomar el metro, chef. Puedo irme ahora.

-No es necesario.

-¿No te importa?-dijo Rei dirigiéndose a Serena.

-Claro que no.-sonrió.- Si me voy ahora no hay problema.

Serena se quitó el mandil y luego se fue a los vestidores a recoger sus cosas.

-Pero, yo te dije que…

-Tranquilo, chef. Nos veremos mañana.-dijo Serena con tranquilidad.-Buenas noches a los dos.

Serena salió y nos dejó a solas. Rei se acercó a mí y me quitó un poco de arroz que aún tenía en la camisa.

-No te preocupes por ella.-dijo.- Es una chica grande y puede irse tranquilamente.

-Claro.-respondí.- Y dime, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno, yo… en realidad estaba cerca y vi las luces encendidas, así que decidí visitarte. Ningún asunto en especial, ¿te molesta?

-Sabes que no.-sonreí.- ¿Segura que no quieres sushi?

-Tal vez un poco.

Rei probó el sushi y sonrió.

-Está muy rico, ¿lo hicieron entre los dos?

-Sí. Creo que Serena aprendió muy bien.

-Tiene al mejor maestro.-dijo Rei colocando una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla.

Me sonrojé un poco y me aparté de ella sin darme cuenta.

-Come lo que quieras.

-Ya tuve suficiente, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa?

Me quité el uniforme y nos dirigimos al auto.

* * *

Mientras iba camino a casa no podía dejar de pensar en Seiya y en Rei estando solos. A decir verdad me dolía un poco verlos juntos. Antes me incomodaba, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que era porque Seiya siempre me atrajo, de alguna manera. ¿No podía yo conquistarlo también?

No sabía si era capaz de hacerlo, pero seguramente yo no era ninguna competencia para Rei Hino, una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto en mi vida. Por otro lado, tampoco quería ser su competencia. No tenía ninguna intención de meterme entre ella y Seiya. No quería iniciar una guerra que seguramente iba a perder. ¿Por qué Seiya se fijaría en mí cuando Rei había estado a su lado por tanto tiempo?

Traté de distraerme, pero simplemente el asunto daba vueltas en mi cabeza sin parar. Luego vinieron a mi cabeza esos dos hombres que habían ido al restaurante esa tarde. Me habían parecido muy extraños. Recordé cómo los dos iban vestidos con trajes, como si fueran muy importantes, y cómo habían hecho que toda la gente se fuera. También habían dejado demasiado dinero para lo que tenían que pagar, todo en efectivo. ¿Eran tan ricos que no les afectaba deshacerse de 50 mil yenes así como así?

Cuando llegue a casa, saludé a las chicas y luego me disculpé para ir a dormir. Aunque no estaba tan cansada, no tenía muchas ganas de convivir con las demás.

* * *

Kenji me había citado en su mansión temprano por la mañana y no tuve más remedio que ir. Ni siquiera me había avisado que vendría a la ciudad, lo que me tomaba totalmente desprevenido. Que él estuviera aquí no significaba nada bueno. Le pedí a Yukito que me acompañara y emprendimos el camino hasta su mansión.

Cuando llegamos, nos recibió Darien Chiba. Yo odiaba profundamente a Chiba, porque era la mano derecha de Kenji y mientras él estuviera a su lado, yo no podría cumplir con mi meta de quedarme todo.

-Furuhata.-dijo él con su ya clásico tono irónico.

-Chiba.

-Kenji te espera en su despacho. Sígueme.

Lo seguí a través de los pasillos y cuando llegamos al despacho, Chiba abrió la puerta y me pidió que entrara. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y nos dejó solos. Kenji se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio y me miraba con tranquilidad, como era habitual en él.

-Bienvenido, Andrew.-me dijo.- Siéntate.

-Señor Tsukino, qué sorpresa tenerlo en Tokio.

-Así es. Una sorpresa.-dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.- Pero no estoy aquí por gusto, Andrew.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté con miedo.

-Sí, Andrew. Suceden muchas cosas.

Kenji fumó tranquilamente de su cigarrillo y luego siguió hablando.

-Estoy harto de los problemas entre tú y Seiko. Necesito que terminen.

-Pero, señor…-dije.- Yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo bien. Estoy asegurando la mercancía y…

-Sé que estás haciendo tu trabajo.-me interrumpió.- Sin embargo, estás metiéndote donde no te han llamado. Sé que estás tratando de tomar el control de la parte que le toca a Seiko, y eso no lo voy a permitir.

-Señor, pero Seiko está realizando mal la estrategia y…

-Seiko hace lo que yo le digo, como deberías hacer tú. Recuerda que tú no eres el que toma las decisiones aquí, Andrew.

-Sí, señor.

-Y si sigues metiéndole de tu cuchara a este asunto, todos vamos a terminar en un mal camino. No creo que quieras terminar así.

-No, señor.

-Voy a quedarme unos días, para supervisar que la carga que está a punto de llegar y para supervisar que las cosas se hagan como yo pedí.

-Como usted diga.

-Exactamente.-dijo poniéndose de pie.- Ahora vete.

-Señor, yo… solo quería reiterarle mi lealtad. Le aseguro que las cosas van a salir bien, cuente conmigo.

-Eso es lo menos que espero de ti, Andrew. Solo recuerda que si las cosas salen mal, tú eres el único responsable, y ambos sabemos lo que le pasa a la gente que se equivoca conmigo.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-Bien. Ahora vete.

Me despedí de Kenji y salí del despacho. Chiba se encontraba esperándome afuera junto con Yukito y nos acompañó hasta el auto. Cuando dejamos atrás la mansión golpee el volante de coraje.

-Ese imbécil de Kenji ya se dio cuenta de que estoy tratando de adueñarme de la parte de Seiko. Estoy seguro de que el idiota de Seiko le fue con el chisme.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, chef?

-Tendremos que adelantar un poco nuestro plan. Ya sabes, el plan chica rubia. Necesito acercarme a ella, necesito utilizarla para tener en mis manos a Kenji o los que vamos a sufrir las consecuencias somos nosotros.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde que habíamos llegado a Tokio. Aunque no era capaz de confesárselo a Kenji, a mí tampoco me gustaba venir a Tokio. Me resultaba molesto y bullicioso. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tanta gente. Mi vida estaba en las montañas de Osaka donde el único ruido que nos molestaba eran las aves y algunos animales que habitaban la zona.

Había dedicado esos días a investigar a esa chica. Kenji era la única familia que tenía. Me había ayudado desde que era tan solo un niño y me había hecho convertirme en el hombre que era ahora. Yo le debía todo lo que tenía y quien era. Lo conocía perfectamente y por eso sabía muy bien el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su familia. Era el más grande dolor que existía en su vida y lo que lo había convertido en alguien tan fuerte.

Por eso también sabía la ilusión que le daba averiguar quién era esa rubia, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo de momento. Hacía muchos años habíamos hecho una investigación para saber si había otros Tsukino en Japón, y no encontramos nada. Yo mismo me encargué de eso. Me sorprendía que de pronto esta chica apareciera, pero sin duda lo más doloroso era que incluso su nombre era igual que el de ella. Kenji me había contado de su hija Serena. Era tan solo un bebé cuando la vio por última vez. Él mismo había elegido ese nombre para ella.

Después de varios días, por fin iba a completar la investigación. Conocía muy bien a Kenji, por lo tanto no le había dicho nada sobre la información que había logrado encontrar hasta que tuviera todo completo. Él era así. Hasta ahora había logrado averiguar dónde había estado viviendo durante los últimos años. En un albergue bastante feo y precario. Los dueños del lugar me habían dicho que habían tenido que correr a Serena luego de que no pudiera pagar su estancia en aquel lugar. También me habían dicho que otro hombre había venido a preguntar por ella hacía algún tiempo.

Les pedí el nombre y la descripción de la persona que vino a buscarla y con esos datos logré descubrir que se trataba de un investigador privado. ¿Investigador privado? Alguien más estaba detrás de la chica. No tardé mucho en encontrar al hombre.

Esa mañana entré a su despacho sin avisar y lo encontré escribiendo algo en su computadora. Cuando me vio, se puso de pie abruptamente.

-¿Quién es usted y quién lo dejó entrar?

-Siéntese.-dije colocando mi pistola sobre su escritorio.

El hombre guardó silencio y me obedeció.

-Estoy aquí buscando información de una persona.-dije mientras paseaba la pistola por delante de sus ojos despreocupadamente.- Y sé que usted recientemente la ha investigado. Se trata de Serena Tsukino, y más le vale darme la información completa, porque de lo contrario…

-Pe…pero…

-Anda, haz caso ya. Necesito toda la información de esta persona.

El hombre me miró dudoso.

-¿No crees que pueda hacerlo? Tú no sabes quién soy, eso es seguro, pero yo sé quién eres tú. Akito Yasami. Vives en la calle 32 en el número 504. Tu esposa se llama Isumi. ¿Necesito seguir?

-No…no…

El hombre se levantó y abrió uno de sus cajones. Buscó durante un rato y luego me entregó una carpeta con el nombre de Serena Tsukino en ella.

-Necesito saber otra cosa.-le dije tomando la carpeta.- ¿Quién te contrató?

-Usted… comprenderá que no puedo revelar esa información…

-¿Y usted comprende que yo sé dónde vive su familia?-dije irónicamente.

Le puse la pistola sobre la cabeza.

-Furuhata.-dijo.- Andrew Furuhata.

Sonreí.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, buen hombre. Y no está de más pedirle que no le comente a nadie de mi visita, ¿o sí? Solo necesito que recuerde que yo sé todo de usted. Y créame que soy más peligroso que el hombre que lo contrató. Si él o alguien más se entera… bueno… iré a visitar a su familia.

Salí del despacho sin dejar que respondiera y seguí mi camino guardando la pistola dentro de mi saco. Mientras iba tratando de guardar la carpeta me tropecé por accidente con una chica. Noté cómo la chica caía hacia atrás y la carpeta se caía al suelo también. Cuando me fijé, me di cuenta de que era la misma Serena quien estaba frente a mí en el suelo. Miré la carpeta, que estaba a unos metros de ella.

-¡Serena!-dije sin pensarlo.

Le di la mano para ayudarla a levantarse e inmediatamente tomé la carpeta antes de que ella pudiera leerla. Ella me miraba sorprendida y extrañada.

-Yo… usted… es el hombre del otro día.-dijo ella.

-Sí… yo… recordé su nombre.-mentí.- Serena, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Le pido una disculpa.-dije.- Iba distraído y no me di cuenta.

-No te preocupes.-dijo ella.- A todos nos pasa.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?-pregunté al ver que traía muchas cosas ocupando sus manos.

-No hay problema.-respondió.- Está bien.

-Yo puedo hacerlo…

-De verdad, no hay problema.-sonrió.- Gusto en encontrarlo, señor…

-Darien.-dije.- Soy Darien Chiba.

-Darien.-repitió ella.- Hasta luego.

Serena siguió su camino y en ese momento no sé por qué pensé que sería buena idea seguirla antes de regresar a la mansión. Siguió caminando durante varias cuadras hasta la estación de metro. La seguí y tuve que comprar un boleto. Traté de mantenerme alejado y subí al siguiente tren en el que ella se subió. Nos bajamos unas estaciones después y la seguí entre la multitud.

Al salir de la estación, unas cuadras después llegamos al restaurante. Justo cuando iba a entrar, Andrew Furuhata apareció por ahí. Vi cómo la interceptaba y trataba de saludarla. Ella se veía algo incómoda. ¿Qué demonios hacía Andrew ahí? Y luego recordé la carpeta que tenía entre las manos. Todo tenía sentido. Decidí irme de ahí para ir rápidamente a la mansión.

Tomé el primer taxi que vi y le pedí que me llevara hasta donde había dejado mi auto estacionado. Una vez que llegué al auto, manejé hasta la mansión sin detenerme. Ese idiota de Andrew Furuhata estaba tramando algo.

Encontré a Kenji sentado en el jardín trasero de la mansión frente a la piscina. Se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo y leyendo el periódico.

-Kenji.-dije cuando me acerqué.

-Darien.-dijo sin quitar la vista del periódico.

-Lo tengo.

Kenji dejó de leer y me miró.

-En esta carpeta.-dije mostrándole el folder.- Está toda la información que necesitamos.

-Te escucho.

-Es ella.-le dije sonriendo.- Estoy seguro.

Kenji cerró los ojos durante unos momentos y respiró profundamente.

-Escucha.-seguí.- Serena Tsukino tiene 25 años. Fue criada por su abuela en Osaka, pero ella murió cuando Serena tenía 15 y fue enviada a un internado para menores sin familia. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad se vino a vivir a Tokio. Estuvo viviendo en diferentes lugares, albergues…

Continué diciéndole todo lo que había en la investigación y lo que había descubierto recientemente.

-Pero eso no es todo.-dije.- Hace rato me la encontré… por accidente. Decidí seguirla… no sé por qué. Pero al seguirla, llegamos al restaurante donde trabaja y… vi a Andrew Furuhata llegar al lugar. Iba a buscarla a ella.

-¿Andrew?-preguntó Kenji confundido.

-Sí. Andrew la conoce, y no solo eso, sino que fue él quien la mandó a investigar primero. ¿Te das cuenta?

Kenji guardó silencio durante un largo rato y al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que algunos lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-No puedo creerlo…-dijo mirando hacia la piscina.- Mi… mi hija… está viva…

-Y esa sabandija de Furuhata está tramando algo. Si la mandó a investigar es porque sabe que es tu hija, y no te lo dijo. ¿Por qué guardarse esa información?

-Debemos tenerlo vigilado.-dijo Kenji.

-Kenji… ¿qué harás?-pregunté.- Es decir… ahora que encontramos a Serena.

-Nada.-respondió.

-Pero…

-Darien.-me interrumpió.- Yo… no sé qué hacer. No podemos meterla en todo esto.

-Eso lo sé.

-No puedo llegar simplemente a confesarle que soy su padre… y que soy uno de los hombres más buscados en Japón porque soy el jefe de los Yakuza.

-Tienes razón.-dije.- Pero… podrías acercarte a ella sin decirle la verdad. ¿O me vas a decir que ahora podrás vivir tranquilo después de encontrarla?

-Nunca. Nunca podré vivir tranquila mientras ella esté ahí afuera.

-Voy a pensar en algo.-dije.- Para que puedas conocerla sin tener que meterla en todo esto.

-Gracias.-dijo mirándome.- Gracias, Darien. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Sabes que eres tú quien me ha ayudado, y todo lo que te haga feliz a ti, me hace feliz a mí.

* * *

-Serena Tsukino.-dijo Andrew interceptándome antes de entrar al restaurante.- Qué bueno que te encuentro.-sonrió.

-Andrew…-dije sorprendida.- ¿Vienes a ver a Seiya?

-Claro que no. A ese quisiera no verlo nunca.-dijo riendo.- Vine a verte a ti.

-¿A mí? Yo… tengo que trabajar.

Entré al restaurante mientras Andrew iba detrás de mí. En el interior, me di cuenta de que Rei y Seiya platicaban en una de las mesas. Sentí un nudo en el estómago y traté de ignorarlo. Ambos se veían felices platicando y riendo. Me sentí un poco mal de verlos así tan juntos, disfrutando de un momento íntimo.

-Serena.-dijo Andrew interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- Vine porque me gustaría invitarte a salir.

Me sorprendió el comentario de Andrew.

-Pero…

Noté que Seiya levantaba la vista y posaba su mirada sobre nosotros. Arrugó el entrecejo y desvié la mirada.

-De acuerdo.-le dije a Andrew.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, salgo a las 6.

-Te esperaré.-dijo Andrew.- Voy a tomar algo.

Seiya y Rei se acercaron a nosotros sin darnos cuenta. Rei saludó a Andrew.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Seiya molesto.- Te he dicho que no me gusta verte por aquí.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no vine a verte a ti.-respondió.- Vine a ver a Serena.

Seiya me miró y luego volvió a mirar a Andrew.

-Vamos a tener una cita.-dijo Andrew sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Rei.- ¡Qué lindo!

-Pero… ¿eso es cierto?-dijo Seiya mirándome.

-Seiya y yo también saldremos hoy.-intervino Rei.- Iremos a cenar.

Seiya se sonrojó y yo me crucé de brazos.

-Sí.-dije.- Saldré con Andrew.

-Pero… es decir, creo que hoy vamos a cerrar más tarde.-dijo Seiya de pronto.- Hay mucha gente.

-Pero, Seiya.-dijo Rei.- Me prometiste que iríamos a cenar.

-Lo sé.-dijo.- Pero no puedo dejar a todos aquí con esta cantidad de trabajo.

-Entonces quédate tú.-intervino Andrew.- Y deja que Serena salga temprano hoy.

-No haría eso.-respondí.- Es decir… no podría irme y dejar el trabajo.

Seiya hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, Andrew.-dijo Seiya.- Tendrás que irte y dejar a Serena en paz.

-Pero, Serena.- respondió Andrew.- Puedo esperarte hasta que salgas.

-Yo… creo que mejor después.-dije.- Por ahora tengo que llevar estas cosas a la cocina.

Salí de ahí antes de que Andrew siguiera insistiendo. A decir verdad, me sentía tranquila de haberme librado de la cita con Andrew. Sin embargo, algo que no entendía era por qué Seiya había dicho que teníamos que cerrar tarde. Sí había bastante gente en el restaurante, pero no había mucha diferencia entre hoy y un día normal. Estaba segura de que podríamos terminar temprano. ¿Acaso me estaba ayudando para evitarme la pena? Vi de lejos cómo Seiya se despedía de Rei y regresaba a la cocina.

-Gracias.-le dije a Seiya cuando regresó.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Seiya extrañado.

Le sonreí y guardé silencio.

* * *

El viernes por la noche llegó. Había cerrado temprano el restaurante porque Yaten me lo había pedido. Esa noche era el lanzamiento de su línea de ropa y quería que todos estuviéramos ahí. Subí al departamento para darme un baño y cambiarme. Yaten me había insistido en que usara algo "a la moda" para que no desentonara en el evento. Traté de encontrar lo mejor que tenía en el closet y bajé.

Iba a salir por el auto cuando me encontré a Serena saliendo de los vestidores. Iba recién bañada, traía puesto un vestido color negro que se ceñía a su figura y una chaqueta de cuero encima. Llevaba el pelo suelto y una diadema que combinaba con el vestido.

-Seiya…-dijo ella sonrojándose.- No sabía que seguías aquí.

-Yo tampoco.-dije.- Es decir, yo tampoco sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Irás a lo de Yaten?

-Sí. Iba para allá.

-Vamos, te puedes ir conmigo.-sonreí.

Serena y yo nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al lugar donde sería el evento. Cuando llegamos, había demasiada gente. Reporteros, camarógrafos, fotógrafos, modelos, gente de los medios de comunicación y muchos más. Vimos a lo lejos a las chicas y Taiki y nos acercamos a ellos.

-¡Seiya! ¡Serena!-dijo Lita.- Qué gusto que ya llegaron.

-Hermano, veo que le hiciste caso a Yaten.-me dijo Taiki.

-Tú igual, es raro verte sin tu bata.-reí.

-¿Dónde está Mina?-preguntó Serena.

-Está con Yaten.-dijo Amy sonriendo.- ¡Se ve hermosa! Yaten le regaló un hermoso vestido y están por allá tomándose foto.

-No puedo creerlo.-dije.- Mi querido hermano menor enamorado.

El evento estaba por comenzar así que decidimos entrar. Mientras buscábamos nuestros lugares, escuché que Rei me llamaba.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Rei acercándose.- Te encontré. Ven, acá están nuestros lugares.

Rei saludó a los demás y nos llevó hasta los lugares que Yaten había reservado para nosotros. Los demás tomaron sus lugares y yo me encontraba entre Serena y Rei. Minako también se sentó junto a nosotros y las luces se apagaron para avisarnos que el evento daría comienzo. A los pocos minutos, Yaten salió sobre el escenario.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes.-dijo mi hermano.- Estoy muy contento de por fin lanzar esta línea de ropa en la que he puesto tanto empeño. Espero que la disfruten tanto como lo disfruté yo. ¡Comenzamos!

Yaten bajó del escenario y tomó su asiento junto a Mina. La música comenzó y poco a poco las modelos comenzaron a salir a la pasarela. El evento duró alrededor de unas dos horas. Serena y yo nos reíamos de algunos pequeños incidentes que nadie más parecía notar. La ropa era muy linda y muy al estilo de Yaten. Los aplausos no dejaban de escucharse y cuando finalizó la pasarela, Yaten subió de nuevo al escenario para despedirse de todos.

Al terminar, todos nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta que organizó Yaten para celebrar el lanzamiento. Era en el mismo lugar, pero en diferente salón. Había DJs, comida, bebidas y mucha gente. Rei me pidió que la acompañara por algo de beber y me tomó la mano. Mientras ella elegía una bebida, me puse a observar a los invitados. Había mucha gente conocida, pero sinceramente me daba flojera saludarlos a todos. Mientras los observaba, me di cuenta de que Andrew Furuhata se encontraba en el lugar. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota ahí?

Noté que buscaba a alguien y estaba seguro de que era a Serena. No le iba a permitir que siguiera molestando. Entre la multitud, también vi a dos personas conocidas. Eran los hombres que habían ido a cenar al restaurante en días pasados. Me pareció sumamente extraños verlos en la fiesta. El hombre más alto se acercó a Serena y la saludó, lo que me pareció aún más extraño.

* * *

-Serena.-escuché que alguien dijo detrás de mí.

Cuando me giré para ver de quién se trataba, me di cuenta de que era Darien Chiba.

-Señor Chiba.-dije sorprendida.- Qué sorpresa.

-Por favor, llámame Darien.-me dijo.- Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

-Lo mismo digo.-respondí sin saber qué más decir.

-Viene conmigo el señor Kenji.-dijo de pronto.- Quisiera saludarla.

-¿Kenji?-pregunté extrañada.

El otro hombre que había ido a cenar al restaurante se acercó.

-Soy yo.-dijo él.- Disculpe las molestias. No me quería quedar con las ganas de saludarla y de felicitarla por la comida. Estaba deliciosa, es usted una gran chef.

-Oh, no.-dije riendo.- Yo no soy chef, todavía. Estoy aprendiendo, pero me alegro que le haya gustado.

-Estoy seguro de que va a ser una muy buena chef.-sonrió el hombre.

-Gracias, señor Kenji.-dije.- Si me disculpan, iré por algo de beber.

* * *

Rei me hablaba de cosas a las que no les presté mucha atención porque no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza que Andrew estuviera por ahí. Lo vi buscar a Serena entre la multitud y cuando la encontró se acercó a ella. La persiguió a todos los lugares a donde ella iba y me molesté.

-Seiya.-dijo Rei interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento.-dije.- ¿Qué me decías?

-Te decía que… me gustaría hablarte sobre algo. Quería hacerlo desde que fuimos a la playa, pero no hubo oportunidad.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, pero de verdad me gustaría decirte que…

Serena entró dentro de mi campo de visión. Lucía muy diferente aquella noche. Con ese vestido, mostrando sus piernas y su figura. Sentí un nudo en el estómago. Ella era hermosa.

Pude ver a lo lejos que Andrew trataba de besar a Serena y me enojé demasiado. Dejé a Rei hablando sola y caminé hasta ellos, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su lado, Rei tomó mi brazo con fuerza.

-Seiya.-dijo molesta.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Rei, yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Rei se debilitó como si se fuera a desmayar y logré atraparla entre mis brazos.

-¡Rei!-dije asustado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No… no me siento muy bien…-logró responder.

-Le llamaré a Taiki para que te revise.

-No…-dijo.- Llévame a casa, no me siento bien…

-De acuerdo.-respondí.

Tomé a Rei con cuidado y la ayudé a caminar hasta la salida. Lo último que pude ver antes de salir fue a Serena tratando de evadir a Furuhata y traté de controlarme. Subí a Rei al auto y manejé rápidamente hasta su departamento. Me dio la llave y la ayudé a bajar.

Una vez dentro, la acomodé en uno de los sillones.

-Te prepararé un té.-dije.- Por favor, quédate aquí.

Fui a la cocina y busqué un té calmante. Decidí prepararme uno para mí también, ya que no dejaba de pensar en Andrew y Serena. Al cabo de varios minutos, regresé a la sala y me quedé helado cuando encontré a Rei de pie frente a mí completamente desnuda.

-Re…Rei… ¿qué sucede?-dije confundido.

-Seiya…

Rei se acercó a mí y con cuidado me quitó las tazas de las manos y las dejó en la mesita de centro. Me miró a los ojos y pegó su cuerpo al mío para luego rodear mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Seiya…-volvió a decir.- Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, a solas conmigo.

-Rei…-dije confundido.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No te sentías mal?

-Lo siento…-respondió.- Tuve que mentir un poco para poder estar a solas contigo.

Rei acercó su rostro al mío y me besó en el cuello.

-Hace mucho que quería decírtelo, Seiya… pero no había podido.

Rei me miró a los ojos y acercó sus labios a los míos. Me besó por unos instantes e instintivamente la aparté de mí.

-Rei… creo que no estoy entendiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Seiya? Trato de decirte que… te quiero… y que quiero estar contigo.

-Me tomas por sorpresa.-confesé.

Rei tomó su vestido del suelo y volvió a ponérselo.

-No puedo creer que me hayas rechazado incluso cuando me desnudé frente a ti.

-Lo siento… pero me gustaría que aclaráramos todo. ¿Por qué de pronto actúas así?

-Es por ella, ¿cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté confundido.

-Es por ella que me rechazas ahora.-dijo Rei haciendo una mueca.- Serena Tsukino.

Me quedé en silencio y pensé en ella. Serena invadía mis pensamientos. ¿Era esa la razón?

-Este asunto es peor de lo que imaginé.-dijo Rei rompiendo el silencio.- Tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que sientes algo por ella.

-Pero, yo…

-Mira, Seiya.-dijo Rei tomando asiento.- Yo… desde algún tiempo tenía planeado decirte cómo me siento respecto a ti. Tenía la esperanza de que tú sintieras lo mismo por mí.

Guardé silencio durante algunos momentos. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando.

-Rei.-dije por fin.- Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Dime.

-Me resulta muy difícil decirte todo esto, pero creo que ya no puedo postergarlo más.

Tomé aire.

-Yo… la verdad es que estaba enamorado de ti, es cierto.-confesé.- Desde que te conocí en la universidad. Te veía todos los días frente a mí en la biblioteca. Aunque no te conocía y aunque no me atrevía a hablarte, yo soñaba contigo todos los días. Sin embargo, como ya sabemos… Hiromi también se fijó en ti. Pero él fue más listo que yo. Debo confesar que al principio me rompió el corazón, tener que verlos a ustedes dos juntos era un martirio, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre… y también aprendí a quererte como una amiga. Durante todos los años que pasamos juntos, seguí queriéndote. No me imaginaba una vida sin ti. Y cuando Hiromi murió… bueno, sabes que él era mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela. Y sé que ni tú dolor ni el mío se comparan, pero ahí estábamos ambos. Dolidos, tristes, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro. Perder a Hiromi fue muy doloroso para mí, pero tenerte a mi lado fue un alivio. Dediqué todos estos años a cuidarte y estar contigo. A pesar de todos estos años, el cariño que sentía por ti seguía siendo el mismo. Muchas veces me sentí tentado a confesarte lo que sentía, pero el recuerdo de Hiromi siempre me detenía. Tampoco quería perder tu amistad. Eres muy importante para mí, Rei.

Rei me miraba confundida y noté que algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Seiya…-me dijo.- No tenía idea…

-Dime algo, Rei.-la interrumpí.- ¿Tú de verdad sientes algo por mí más allá que una amistad? Es decir… durante muchos años también tuviste la oportunidad de decirme algo…

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo Rei.- Si te digo la verdad, no lo había pensado de esa forma hasta hace poco…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que… bueno… yo no te había visto de esa forma, hasta hace poco. Cuando… cuando te vi con ella.

-No te entiendo.

-Mira, Seiya. Esta situación es muy extraña para mí. Lo que trato de decir es que desde que empezaste a convivir más con Serena, me di cuenta de que algo sucedía entre ustedes. La forma en que la tratas a ella y la forma en que la proteges es muy diferente a como lo haces conmigo, y yo… se podría decir que me sentí celosa. El fin de semana cuando fuimos a la playa, estaba decidida a confesarte lo que sentía, pero luego desapareciste con ella y… cuando regresaron los dos tenían miradas muy diferentes.

-¿Miradas diferentes?

-Sí… la expresión en sus ojos había cambiado. Se miraban diferente, como si ocultaran un secreto que solo ustedes dos sabían. Fue entonces cuando supe que ya te había perdido. Y no me refiero al amor, sino al hecho de que ya no eres solo mi amigo. Ahora tendré que compartirte con otra chica.

-Pero, Rei…

-Todo este tiempo he creído que siento amor por ti. Y me refiero al amor de pareja, como el que sentía por Hiromi, pero… creo que no es así. Me engañé a mí misma. Todos estos años… me he sentido sola, triste… y debo confesar que llegó un momento en el que creí que me quedaría sola. Al sentirme así yo… pensé que tal vez tú y yo haríamos buena pareja… pero me equivoqué. Fui egoísta, y tonta. No tenía idea de que tú alguna vez… sentiste algo por mí.

-Rei…-dije.- Estoy muy confundido. Yo… hasta hace poco estaba dispuesto a conquistarte… de verdad quería hacer una vida contigo y no sé qué pasó… si esto hubiera sucedido hace algunos meses, quizá las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora.

-Seiya.-dijo Rei sonriendo con una mirada melancólica.- Las cosas siempre suceden cuando tienen que suceder. Es evidente que a pesar de que tenías el plan de conquistarme, eso cambió cuando te acercaste a ella.

-Pero… no lo sé… yo… no sé qué sucede.

-Yo creo que… aunque tal vez es cierto que sentías algo por mí cuando me conociste, quizá con el paso de los años se te pasó y te quedaste con la idea de que era así. Solo tenías una idea de mí equivocada. Creíste que me amabas, cuando solo es un cariño grande que hay entre los dos. Confundiste tus sentimientos por demasiado tiempo, así como lo hice yo durante estos meses porque me sentía sola…

Hubo un silencio prolongado entre los dos. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Seiya… nosotros no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.-dijo Rei.- Yo me enamoré de Hiromi… él fue y será el gran amor de mi vida, y estoy segura de que jamás podré volver a enamorarme como lo hice de él. Por supuesto que quisiera conocer a alguien, y ser feliz, pero el amor que sentía por Hiromi siempre será inmenso. Tú no te mereces eso. No te mereces un segundo lugar en el corazón de una chica, te mereces ser el primero y el único.-me dijo colocando una mano sobre mi mejilla.- Y ese amor que tú creías sentir por mí, es admiración. Somos mejores amigos. Nos conocemos, nos tenemos confianza. Es hora de que te liberes de eso que creías sentir. Ni siquiera puedo enojarme o sentirme mal por todo esto, no puedo sentirme mal porque Serena es una chica muy linda. Es como una mariposa a punto de sacar las alas y volar.

Sonreí.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo este embrollo.-le dije.- Yo… tengo que pensar en muchas cosas. Durante mucho tiempo creí que sentía algo por ti, y ahora no sé qué hacer. Sin embargo… no me gustaría que las cosas cambiaran entre tú y yo. Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y tú y yo siempre vamos a estar unidos por Hiromi.

-Eso nunca va a cambiar.-respondió.- Siempre voy a estar para ti. Y a decir verdad, me siento muy contenta de que hayamos sacado todo esto. Ahora podremos continuar con nuestras vidas tranquilamente.

Rei y yo seguimos hablando durante un rato y nos despedimos. Nos dimos un abrazo prolongado y me fui.

* * *

-Kenji.-me dijo Darien.- Por ahí anda Furuhata. No nos conviene que nos vea aquí.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-dije molesto.

-Seguramente persiguiendo a Serena.

-Vámonos.

Mientras íbamos hacia la salida, nos encontramos con Serena cerca de la entrada. Ella lucía confundida y solitaria.

-Serena…-le dije.- Nosotros nos retiramos.

-Buenas noches, Darien, Kenji.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Me… gustaría.-le dije.- Me gustaría contratarla.

-¿Contratarme?

-Sí, yo… bueno, yo disfruté mucho de su comida, y me gustaría contratar sus servicios para un banquete.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes.-la interrumpí.- No tienes que decirnos ahorita la respuesta. Darien se encargará de buscarte para saberla cuando llegue el momento. Buenas noches.

Me despedí de ella y seguí mi camino. Darien iba detrás de mí. El camino hacia la mansión fue silencioso. No dejaba de pensar en ella. En mi hija. Por muchas ganas que tenía de abrazarla y estrecharla entre mis brazos, de llamarla hija… no era posible. Mi propia madre me la había arrancado de los brazos para llevársela lejos de todo este caos. Mi propia madre había huido con ella cuando era un bebé de apenas unos meses para alejarla de mí. ¿Cómo podría llegar yo en estos momentos a decirle que era su padre? ¿Cómo podría involucrarla en mis porquerías? No tenía derecho de quitarle su libertad.

Me dolía saber que durante sus 25 años tuvo muchas dificultades. Tuvo que vivir con mi madre en condiciones precarias, solo para luego vivir encerrada en un internado frío y desolado y terminar viviendo en un albergue en Tokio. Me dolía saber que había tenido dificultades con el dinero siempre. Yo hubiera querido haberle dado todo. Le hubiera dado la luna y las estrellas, todo lo que ella me hubiera pedido.

Y sus ojos… sus ojos eran iguales a los de Ikuko. Mi Ikuko amada… ¿Qué hubiera querido ella que hiciera en un momento así? Jamás podría causarle dolor a mi propia hija, no podría hacerle la vida imposible. Lo único que podía hacer era protegerla en la distancia y asegurarme de que de ahora en adelante no le faltara nada.

* * *

Cuando llegué al restaurante me sentía muy cansado. Rei y yo habíamos estado hablando durante mucho tiempo. Habíamos expresado cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado. Me sentía con un peso menos encima, como si estuviera más ligero. Rei me había abierto los ojos y me había hecho ver que yo no la amaba como creía.

Por otro lado… no dejaba de pensar en ella. ¿En qué momento Serena Tsukino se había metido en mi corazón? ¿Había sido cuando la besé esa noche estando borracho? ¿Fue cuando accidentalmente la vi semidesnuda? ¿O cuando durmió en mi cama usando mi playera? Tal vez fue cuando la encontré ebria en ese bar, o quizá cuando fuimos al cine juntos. No estaba seguro. Pero sí estaba seguro de que sentía algo por ella.

Me recosté en mi cama y miré el techo. Tenía que aceptar que Serena me había robado el corazón, y que no soportaba ver que alguien más se le acercara. Tenía que aceptar que necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentirla, percibir su olor…

Recordé la noche en la playa en que quedamos atrapados en la cueva… y recordé cómo la había protegido contra el frío. Recordé sus piernas, el traje de baño que usaba en ese momento, sus pechos… todo de ella me encantaba. Su cabello, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa tímida, la forma en que me miraba y sus manos preparando algún platillo.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño. No había vuelta atrás, me había enamorado.

* * *

Las chicas y yo llegamos a la casa cerca de las 2 de la mañana. Me sentía sumamente cansada, pero también estaba angustiada. Seiya había desaparecido de la fiesta con Rei y no habían regresado. Sentía algo pesado en el pecho y me dejé caer en la cama sin cambiarme.

-¿Sucede algo, Serena?-dijo Mina entrando a mi habitación.- Desde hace rato noté que estás extraña.

-Mina…-dije sin mirarla.- Estoy perdida.

Mina se sentó en la cama junto a mí y me tomó la mano.

-Se trata de Seiya, ¿no?

La miré sorprendida mientras ella sonrió.

-Serena.-me dijo.- Todos lo sabemos.

-¿Qué saben?-dije confundida.

Ella volvió a reír.

-Ustedes son tan obvios. Creo que los únicos que no se han dado cuenta son ustedes dos. Es obvio que Seiya te encanta, ¿no?

Me sonrojé.

-La verdad… es que sí… pero…

-¿Pero?

-Creo que él quiere a Rei…

-No estaría tan segura, Serena. Pero me da gusto que por fin te hayas dado cuenta.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-dije.- No quiero sentirme así…

-Mira, Serena. Sentirse así es algo muy bonito. Yo encontré en Yaten a alguien que jamás creí encontrar… me siento muy contenta de haberlo conocido, y todo gracias a ti. Y lo único que te puedo decir es que no hay escapatoria.

Mina tenía razón, no había escapatoria.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Sé que apenas actualicé el lunes, pero hoy desperté con muchas ganas de escribir, y aunque pensé que solo escribiría una parte me seguí toda la tarde hasta terminar el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste. ¿Qué pasará ahora que ambos han aceptado por fin sus sentimientos?


	8. Amor

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi. Historia inspirada en el dorama "Oh my ghost", pero con cambios y alteraciones para esta adaptación.

Este capítulo incluye muchos **LEMONS***

_***escenas eróticas**_

* * *

Pasé todo el fin de semana sin atreverme a levantarme de la cama. Por un lado, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Serena, y por otro, necesitaba procesar mis sentimientos con tranquilidad. No era fácil pensar que después de tantos años de haber creído que amaba a Rei, ahora me diera cuenta de que solo era una ilusión que yo mismo me había provocado. Había construido una imagen de Rei alrededor de suposiciones y vivencias. Nunca me atreví a poner los ojos sobre otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Había tenido algunas parejas, era cierto. Había salido con varias chicas a lo largo de mi juventud. Sin embargo, nunca me di la oportunidad de conocer a alguna de ellas. Quizá hubiera podido enamorarme de ellas, quizá ahorita estaría casado, tendría una familia. Quizá no. No sabía si en realidad esas chicas eran increíbles y yo muy estúpido o si simplemente no había química entre nosotros. De cualquier forma era imposible averiguarlo ahora.

Por otro lado, Serena se había metido poco a poco en mi corazón. Lo que me hacía pensar que quizá esas otras chicas no tenían lo que yo estaba buscando, pero… ¿qué era lo que estaba buscando? No lo sabía. Me había cegado por tanto tiempo que ahora ni siquiera tenía idea de qué quería. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de pensarlo. Serena era simplemente maravillosa. Sin darme cuenta me había cambiado por completo. De ser un idiota autoritario que siempre estaba enojado, ahora me sentía siempre relajado y de buen humor.

Me reía, disfrutaba de las cosas, siempre pensaba en ella. Incluso sin notarlo, siempre estaba pensando en ella. Todo ese fin de semana pensé en la situación desde mi cama. Muchas veces tuve ganas de llamarla, o de buscarla, pero no hubiera sabido qué decir. Ni siquiera respondí las llamadas de mis hermanos.

El lunes por la mañana me sentía mucho mejor. Después de haber descansado bien y después de haber aclarado mis pensamientos, me levanté de la cama y me alisté para bajar al restaurante. Ese día teníamos grabación y pasaría todo el día con Serena. Sentía mariposas en el estómago de pensar en que pronto la vería y también me sentí nervioso.

Bajé al restaurante a eso de las 9 de la mañana y encontré a Serena platicando con Nicolas.

-Bue…buenos días…-dije

-Chef, buenos días.-dijo Nicolas.

-Buenos días…-respondió Serena.-Chef… Seiya…-dijo agachando la mirada.

-Serena.-sonreí.- Creo que nos tenemos que ir.

-Que les vaya muy bien hoy.-dijo Nicolas.- ¡Hasta mañana!

Serena y yo salimos del restaurante y nos subimos al auto.

-Yo… hubiera ido por ti.-dije una vez que tomamos camino hacia la televisora.

-Está bien.-respondió ella.- Tenía ganas de caminar hoy.-sonrió.

-El viernes… tuve que irme.-le dije.- Yo… no quería dejarte sola con Furuhata pero no tuve opción.

-Lo entiendo.-respondió desviando la mirada.- No hay ningún problema.

-¿Te trató mal?-pregunté.- Porque si fue así puedo hablar con él y…

-Pude librarme.-me interrumpió.- No hay de qué preocuparse.-sonrió.

-Rei… se sentía mal.

-¿Y está mejor?

-Eso creo.

-Seiya…-dijo Serena mirándome.- Yo…

Estábamos detenidos en un semáforo y la miré. Ella lucía preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté.

El semáforo cambió a verde y avancé. Faltaba poco para llegar a la televisora.

-Nada.-dijo al fin.- Lo siento.

Cuando me estacioné, Serena y yo caminamos juntos hacia el estudio. Mientras íbamos avanzando, la detuve un momento.

-Serena, ¿sucede algo? Hace rato pensé que querías decir algo.-le dije tomándola de los hombros.

-No te preocupes.-me dijo.- No es nada importante.

Llegamos al estudio y Rei nos estaba esperando. Saludó a Serena y luego a mí. Nos alistamos para iniciar la grabación y Andrew Furuhata nos observaba a lo lejos. Me molestó mucho verlo cuando recordé cómo había estado tratando de molestar a Serena, pero me contuve. No quería hacer un show en plena grabación, pero si se le acercaba a Serena estaba dispuesto a golpearlo si era necesario.

El programa de hoy trataba de preparar la mejor pasta. Serena y yo decidimos preparar lasagna clásica. Ella se encargaría de la pasta y yo del relleno. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Ni ella ni yo parecíamos tener cabeza para cocinar el día de hoy. Andrew nos miraba como burlándose de nosotros y yo sentía cada vez más coraje de tenerlo cerca. Si hubiera podido, habría ido a meterle un golpe en ese momento.

Cuando entregamos el platillo, Serena no se veía bien. Yo tampoco me sentía bien, pero no había de otra más que poner buena cara. Los jueces probaron los platillos y luego se retiraron a deliberar. Regresaron al cabo de un rato y dieron los resultados.

-Muchas gracias nuevamente por estar en un capítulo más de Master Chef. El día de hoy estamos sorprendidos por el giro que está dando el programa, ya que cada vez es más difícil saber quién será el gran campeón de este show.-dijo uno de los jueces.- Pero sin duda, el gran ganador del día de hoy fue el chef Furuhata. Debemos decir que en esta ocasión, la pasta del señor Furuhata fue perfecta. ¡Muchas felicidades!

Al terminar las grabaciones, noté que Serena tenía mala cara. Me sentí mal de verla cabizbaja, pero no supe qué hacer en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien?-me dijo Rei al acercarse.

-No lo sé…-respondí.- Hoy nos fue muy mal, creo que no me sentía con energía. Y Serena…

-Serena no luce bien tampoco.-dijo Rei.- Creo que los dos necesitan despejarse. ¿Por qué no la invitas a distraerse un poco?-sonrió.

-¿Distraerse?

-Sí, tonto.-rio.- Llévala a un lugar donde se distraiga, para que despeje su cabeza.-guiñó el ojo.- Anda, dile.

Me despedí de Rei y cuando terminamos de quitarnos los uniformes e íbamos de camino hacia el estacionamiento, me atreví a decirle.

-Serena.-dije.- No te sientas mal por lo que sucedió hoy. Perdimos esta batalla, pero no la guerra.-guiñé el ojo.- Te prometo que vamos a ganar este concurso, de eso me encargo yo.

-Creo que trabajé muy mal hoy.-respondió.- Siento que no di lo suficiente.

-Oye.-dije tomando su barbilla.- No pasa nada. Tuvimos un mal día hoy, podemos remediarlo.

-¿Remediarlo?

-Sí, necesitamos distraernos.

-Pero…

-Anda.-dije jalándola del brazo suavemente.- Vamos a despejarnos un poco. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Subimos al auto y manejé hasta la zona de Harajuku. Había un lugar especial que sabía que le iba a gustar a Serena. Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos llegamos y al bajar del auto noté que Serena abría los ojos grandes por la sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunté emocionado.

-¡Un parque de diversiones!-dijo sonriendo.- ¿De verdad vamos a entrar?

-Por supuesto que sí. Por eso estamos aquí. No me digas que tú… nunca has venido.

-Yo…puede ser.

-¡Serena!-dije sorprendido.- No puedo creerlo. Eso tiene que cambiar en este momento.

-Pero… a decir verdad, me da un poco de miedo.

-No hay nada que temer. Te vas a divertir mucho.

Llegamos a la taquilla, compré dos entradas y nos dirigimos hacia los juegos. Era lunes, eran las 4 de la tarde y el parque cerraría en un par de horas, por lo que casi no había gente. Por supuesto que eso nos permitió subirnos a todos los juegos sin problemas. Serena se asustó cuando nos subimos a las montañas rusas grandes, pero pareció soportarlo. Noté cómo su humor iba mejorando poco a poco. Se reía cada vez que nos subíamos a un juego nuevo y parecía divertirse. Le agradaba la sensación de sentirse un poco mareada y al mismo tiempo frenética. Yo simplemente disfrutaba de verla divertirse. Me gustaba verla relajada y sin preocupaciones.

Faltaban diez minutos para las seis de la tarde cuando uno de los trabajadores del parque se nos acercó para avisarnos que estaban a punto de cerrar, por lo que nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

-¿Te gustó?-pregunté.- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-¡Estuvo increíble!-dijo Serena en voz alta.- No puedo creer que me haya perdido de esto por tanto tiempo.

-Me alegro.-reí.- Aunque lucías algo asustada en la montaña rusa.

-¡No es cierto!-refutó.- Solo que… estaba muy alta.-sonrió.- Pero estoy bien. Muchas gracias por invitarme.

-Me alegro que te sientas mejor. Así podremos comer algo, ¿no tienes hambre?

-¡Demasiada!-admitió.- ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-Pensaba ir al restaurante a preparar algo, ¿qué te parece?

Serena accedió con una sonrisa y nos montamos en el auto. El restaurante no quedaba muy lejos, por lo que no tardamos tanto tiempo en llegar. Serena prendió las luces de la cocina y yo me puse uno de los mandiles. Al cabo de un rato nos encontrábamos cortando algunos vegetales y calentando unos cortes de carne en la parrilla.

-Seiya.-me dijo Serena.- Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de hoy, no me sentía yo misma.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas. Yo tampoco me sentía muy Seiya el día de hoy. Fue solo un mal día, eso no tiene por qué decidir el futuro del concurso.

-Sí, pero… sé lo importante que es para ti ganarle a Andrew.

-No es más importante que…-me detuve.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo que quiero decir es que ese idiota no me importa. Ya le ganaremos en la próxima grabación, estoy seguro. Ahora ya deja de pensar en el programa de hoy y comamos.

Serena sirvió los cortes en unos platos grandes y cuando los llevaba hacia la mesa noté cómo se tropezaba. La carne cayó al suelo y los platos se quebraron.

-Lo…lo siento…-dijo asustada.- Yo…

-Tranquila.-dije agachándome a recoger los trozos de cerámica.- Fue un accidente.

Noté que a Serena se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y me preocupé. Me puse de pie y la tomé de los hombros.

-Serena, ¿qué sucede?-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo sé.-confesó.- No sé qué me sucede.

Sin pensarlo la tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé. Sentí el cuerpo de Serena contra el mío y noté que temblaba.

-Todo va a estar bien.-le dije al oído.- No me gusta verte así.

-Seiya.-me dijo mirándome y sin separarse de mí.- Hay algo que me gustaría decirte, pero… no sé si sea correcto.

-¿Es algo malo?-dije preocupado.- Puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Yo… creo que…-Serena suspiró y cerró los ojos durante algunos segundos.- Creo que… te quiero…

Me quedé petrificado. No podía creer lo que Serena me estaba diciendo. Ella me acababa de decir que me quería. Yo la tenía entre mis brazos y sus ojos llorosos me miraban. Ella temblaba, al igual que sus palabras. No podía seguir dejando pasar más tiempo. Sin pensarlo más tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé.

No era la primera vez que nos besábamos, era cierto, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacíamos conscientemente. Sentí los labios de Serena contra los míos. Su cuerpo se pegó aún más al mío y nuestros labios se movían al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran bailando. Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se electrizaba y que mi deseo crecía cada vez más.

Sentí que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía y que solo existíamos ella y yo. La tomé con fuerza y seguí besándola. No podía separarme de ella ahora que la tenía entre mis brazos. La aprisioné contra la pared más cercana y puse mis manos en si cintura mientras la seguía besando. Luego pensé que me estaba sobrepasando y me separé de ella.

-Lo siento.-dije.- Yo… no pude controlarme.

Serena estaba sonrojada.

-Serena.-dije.- Yo también tengo algo que decirte. Y creo que es inútil que lo siga postergando.-dije.

-Perdóname.-dijo.- Si crees que lo dije es una tontería, entonces…

-Para nada.-la interrumpí.- La verdad es que… yo también te quiero.-confesé.- No sé cuándo pasó… no sé en qué momento… pero poco a poco creo que me fui enamorando de ti.

Serena me miró sorprendida y se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte, Serena, muchas cosas que en su momento no supe ver. Entre más tiempo paso contigo, menos quiero separarme de ti. Eres… eres algo muy importante en mi vida. Si hay un día en el que no te veo, yo… me pongo mal. Como si tuviera una preocupación constante que no se quita hasta que te vuelvo a ver. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo… tengo ganas de platicar contigo todo el tiempo… no hay día que no te imagine entre mis brazos.

Serena me miraba en silencio, sorprendida y dudosa. Tomé su rostro con una mano y la obligué a mirarme.

-¿No me crees?-dije rompiendo el silencio.

-No es eso…-respondió.- Es solo que… la verdad no esperaba que me correspondieras.-sonrió.- Yo… estoy loca por ti, Seiya. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Siempre creí que jamás podrías fijarte en mí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Rei…-respondió agachando la mirada.

-Rei y yo hablamos.-dije dándole la espalda.- Y no hay nada entre nosotros dos. No voy a mentir. Por mucho tiempo creí que estaba enamorado de ella, pero… cuando llegaste a mi vida todo cambió. La misma Rei me hizo abrir los ojos.

-Seiya.-me interrumpió.- Nunca había sentido esto.-confesó.- Y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Me di cuenta cuando fuimos a la playa y pasamos toda la noche juntos. Me di cuenta de que estar en tus brazos me hacía sentir viva.

Me giré para mirarla.

-Tenía miedo de ser poca cosa y…

-Basta.-dije.- No digas eso. Tú no eres poca cosa, Serena Tsukino. Tú eres lo más maravilloso que existe en este mundo.

Serena se me acercó y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Acarició mi mejilla y luego me besó tiernamente en la comisura de los labios. La tomé de la cintura y volví a besarla.

-Tú me vuelves loco a mí.-dije antes de besarle el cuello.- Eres… eres hermosa. Eres perfecta, de pies a cabeza.

La besé múltiples veces en el cuello mientras le hablaba en voz baja.

-Recuerdo la vez que te encontré en los vestidores y tú… no llevabas tu blusa puesta. Y caíste encima de mí, y yo… por un momento desee que te quedaras ahí para siempre. Te tenía tan cerca y tenía tantas ganas de tocarte…

-Seiya…

-Y recuerdo cuando dormiste en mi cama aquel día que te encontré durmiendo en el restaurante…-volví a besarla del otro lado de su cuello en donde todavía no llegaban mis labios.-Tú lucías tan hermosa con mi playera puesta… y alcancé a ver tus nalgas…

En ese momento, la muy poca distancia que había entre nosotros desapareció. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, como si fueran imanes que se atraían con mucha potencia. Ella tenía sus brazos en mi espalda y me acariciaba con delicadeza mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Estabas tan cerca de mí. Podía olerte y escuchar tu respiración, sin saberlo en ese momento anhelaba tocarte y sentir tu piel.-dije acariciando uno de sus brazos con la mano izquierda mientras con la otra mano sostenía su rostro.- Incluso yo… tuve que esconderme de ti…

-¿Esconderte?-dijo Serena entre susurros.

-Así es… porque cuando desperté esa mañana y te vi recostada en mi cama mi cuerpo te deseaba, aunque yo no lo supiera. Te deseaba como te deseo justo ahora.

Serena me miró con ojos cristalinos. Me besó en los labios suavemente y luego agachó la mirada.

-Yo… esa noche que dormí aquí… desperté en la madrugada y cuando te vi dormido no pude evitar…

-¿Qué?-insistí.

-No pude evitar tocar tu abdomen…-confesó.- Jamás había tocado a nadie, tú estabas ahí…

Sonreí.

-Yo también te deseo.-dijo Serena después de algunos segundos de silencio.- Te deseo y quiero que me lleves a tu cama de nuevo.

Miré a Serena sorprendido y volví a besarla en los labios con intensidad. Pude sentir su respiración entre cortada mientras una de mis manos recorría su espalda.

* * *

Seiya me lanzó a la cama con cuidado y luego se posó sobre mí. Me sentía sumamente nerviosa, pero excitada. Demasiado excitada. Tener a Seiya tan cerca me hacía hiperventilar, me hacía sentir un deseo casi irrefrenable. Lo único que quería era tenerlo adentro de mí. Me sentía avergonzada de mis propios pensamientos, pero ya era muy tarde para andar con recatos.

Sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío, mientras me besaba con voracidad. Se había quitado la camisa y llevaba su torso desnudo. Acaricié sus pectorales con cuidado, quería sentir cada centímetro de su piel. Pude sentir también su erección contra mi cuerpo. El deseo dentro de mí incrementaba con cada beso que me daba.

Nunca nadie me había besado de esa manera. Con tal deseo y con tal desesperación. Sus labios me sabían al más dulce sabor, me sabían a lo más delicioso que podía imaginar. Me separé de él unos instantes y lo miré con ansia.

-Hazlo.-le dije en voz baja.

Seiya me ayudó a quitarme la blusa que traía puesta. La desabotonó con lentitud, como si quisiera hacerme esperar un poco más. Cuando mi pecho quedó a la vista, me desabrochó el sujetador con tal habilidad que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo hizo. Mis senos quedaron expuestos y él no dejaba de mirarlos. Los tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza y los besó con cuidado.

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo iba a quebrarse en ese momento. El deseo se incrementaba cada vez que me tocaba, y apenas podía controlarme. Sentía una punzada extraña en mi entrepierna, como si me estuviera pidiendo algo. Al sentir sus labios en mis senos, su lengua en mis pezones, no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

Seiya me miró al tiempo que me levantaba la falda que llevaba puesta. Tenía una mirada en sus ojos muy diferente a la que yo había visto antes. Me miraba con calma, pero con deseo. Me miraba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se incorporó un poco para observarme. Recorrió mis piernas con sus manos hasta llegar a mis muslos. Se detuvo unos momentos para mirarme y luego se acercó a mi rostro para besarme mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi entrepierna por encima de mis bragas.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Seiya me besó antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno. Su mano se movía constantemente en mi entrepierna y yo sentía cómo mi cuerpo se retorcía con cada movimiento.

* * *

Serena removía su cuerpo debajo del mío. Pude notar en sus ojos que disfrutaba de mis caricias y eso solo me hacía desearla más. Ella me miraba como pidiéndome más. Mientras acariciaba su entrepierna la escuché gemir y sentí cómo me ponía aún más duro. No aguanté más y le quité las bragas con brusquedad.

Volví a poner mi mano en su entrepierna y noté que estaba muy mojada. Fue fácil introducir mis dedos. Lo hice con cuidado para no lastirmarla, poco a poco. Ella gimió y noté cómo se sonrojaba.

-Se…Seiya…-dijo con respiración entrecortada.

La besé mientras mis dedos se encontraban dentro de ella. Después de algunos minutos, ya no pude soportarlo más. Me quité los pantalones que aún traía puestos y me deshice de mi ropa interior. Ahí estaba, completamente desnudo frente a ella. Serena me miraba desde la cama. Por primera vez la vi tan delicada, tan vulnerable, tan ella misma. Quise grabar esa imagen en mi memoria para siempre.

Nuevamente me coloqué sobre ella con cuidado y la besé tiernamente en los labios.

-Eres…hermosa… eres lo más bello que he visto nunca.-le dije sin despegar mis labios de los de ella.

Mi miembro rozaba su entrepierna, estaba más duro que nunca.

-Hazlo.-volvió a decir.- Hazlo de una vez.-sonrió.- Es una orden.

-Sus deseos son órdenes.

Poco a poco introduje mi miembro en su interior. Serena había enredado sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y no apartaba sus ojos de los míos. Cuando al fin logré penetrarla por completo, Serena soltó un gemido que atrapé con mi boca. Lentamente fui moviéndome adentro de ella. Su interior se sentía caliente y estrecho, como si estuviera sofocando mi miembro.

Sus senos se movían al ritmo que yo me movía dentro de ella. Acaricié su vientre, sus senos, su cuello… mientras más la miraba más deseo sentía de penetrarla. Sin darme cuenta fui aumentando el ritmo de mis movimientos hasta que Serena comenzó a gemir más alto. Sus manos estaban sobre mis pectorales y pude sentir sus uñas enterrándose un poco en mi piel.

-Más…más duro…-logró decir Serena entre susurros.

La tomé de la cintura con fuerza y comencé a moverme más rápido.

* * *

Seiya me penetraba con fuerza y yo apenas podía controlarme. Sentía su pene adentro de mí embistiéndome una y otra vez. Sentía como dentro de mí crecía una especie de punzada en mi estómago, como si su pene estuviera tocando algo dentro de mí que me hacía sentir así. Mi entrepierna estaba demasiado mojada y entre más se movía él más húmeda me sentía.

Ni siquiera podía reconocerme en aquella situación. Me sentía desesperada por sentir más y más, tanto que yo misma se lo estaba pidiendo. Lo besé en los labios mientras me penetraba y sentí una de sus manos apretar con delicadeza uno de mis senos.

Seiya se detuvo de pronto y me sonrió. Sin avisarme, se salió de mi interior y me acarició con la mirada.

-¿Qué… qué haces…?-dije sin poder controlar mi respiración.

De pronto noté cómo Seiya se hincaba y abría mis piernas con cuidado. Acercó su rostro a mi entrepierna y cuando sentí su lengua rozando mi clítoris no pude evitar soltar un grito. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Seiya lamía mi entrepierna sin pudor, la saboreaba y me hacía sentir en el paraíso. Apretaba mis muslos con sus manos mientras jugueteaba con mi clítoris y de vez en cuando me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Entre más me lamía y entre más sentía su lengua sentía como si fuera a explotar. Sin darme cuenta coloqué mis manos sobre la cabeza de Seiya, como empujándolo a que siguiera haciéndolo. Seiya no dejaba de besarme y de juguetear con mi sexo. Sabía que no podría soportarlo más tiempo. Poco a poco sentí cómo algo crecía dentro mí. Algo que no podía explicar ni controlar.

Sin darme cuenta, cuando Seiya hacía círculos con su lengua sentí que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía. Mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y sentí como si por un momento hubiera muerto y hubiera regresado a la realidad. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Me sentía increíblemente relajada y excitada. La lengua de Seiya había hecho que experimentara un placer incontrolable. Sonreí mientras me retorcía de placer en la cabeza. Mis piernas no dejaban de temblar ante lo que me acababa de pasar. ¿Qué era esa sensación?

Seiya se acercó a mí nuevamente y me besó en los labios. Él acababa de lamer mi entrepierna y ahora me besaba sin dejarme descansar. Decidí que ahora quería ser yo quien lo hiciera sentir lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, así que lo empujé para obligarlo a recostarse y esta vez fui yo quien se montó sobre él. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso decía mi instinto.

Con cuidado, me posé sobre él y poco a poco él me ayudó a introducir su pene nuevamente dentro de mí. No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era como si Seiya hubiera llegado a los rincones más lejanos de mi ser. Incluso se sentía muy diferente a cuando yo estaba acostada. Apenas podía concentrarme, pero como pude comencé a moverme encima de él.

Primero me moví hacia enfrente y hacia atrás. Seiya me tenía agarrada de la cintura y me ayudaba a moverme. Poco a poco pude moverme más y más rápido. Seiya se inclinaba hacia mí para poder besarme pero yo lo empujaba hacia atrás. Quería observarlo, quería que me miraba mientras estaba así, encima de él. Coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y comencé a moverme con tanta fuerza que sentí cómo la cama se movía junto con nosotros. Seiya puso sus manos sobre mis nalgas y las apretó mientras yo no dejaba de moverme.

De pronto Seiya me tomó con fuerza y se sentó. Yo seguía encima de él, pero ahora ambos estábamos sentados sobre la cama. Me tenía agarrada fuertemente de la cintura y sin dejar de mirarme me penetraba ferozmente. Me hacía ir de arriba hacia abajo con tanta fuerza que apenas podía controlar mis gemidos. Sentí sus manos nuevamente sobre mis nalgas y conforme los movimientos se iban haciendo más fuertes, Seiya podía controlarse menos.

Era como si un par de demonios nos hubieran poseído. Nuestros labios se juntaron y Seiya introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca. Sentí su pene muy adentro de mí, sentí cómo sus manos me apretaban fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarme ir, sentí cómo mi entrepierna no dejaba de sentirse húmeda. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos besamos sin dejar de movernos.

Con un movimiento brusco, Seiya volvió a colocarme debajo de él sin salirse de mí. Me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a moverse con desesperación.

-Se…Seiya…-logré decir.

-Me… encantas…-dijo él sin dejar de mirarme.- Ya no puedo controlarlo más…

Seiya se movió un par de veces más y acto seguido se salió de mi interior. Vi su pene completamente erecto explotar. Su semen cayó encima de mi vientre. Seiya cerró los ojos mientras esto sucedía y cuando los abrió se acercó a mí y me besó.

-¿Quieres…quieres venirte de nuevo?-me dijo al oído mientras me acariciaba nuevamente la entrepierna.- Quiero escucharte gemir otra vez.

Seiya introdujo sus dedos y comenzó a moverlos una y otra vez. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente. No creí que pudiera seguir sintiendo más placer, pero nuevamente estaba ahí, tirada sobre la cama sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar. Seiya movía sus dedos hábilmente, rozaba mi clítoris y besaba mis senos. Cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza y yo no dejaba de gemir.

-Más…-alcancé a decirle.- Más…

Los dedos de Seiya se movían cada vez más rápido en mi interior. Él me besó en los labios al tiempo que nuevamente sentía cómo mis piernas temblaban sin control. Sentí cómo sacaba sus dedos y todo mi cuerpo se relajaba. Por un momento creí que mi alma se había separado de mi cuerpo y cuando abrí los ojos Seiya seguía mirándome mientras sonreía. Vi cómo se llevaba sus dedos a la boca y los chupaba. Me sonrojé.

-¿Te… gustó?-me preguntó.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé.

-¿Acaso no lo acabo de demostrar?-dije sin separarme de él.- Quiero que me abraces.

Seiya y yo nos acomodamos en la cama, completamente desnudos, y me abrazó por detrás. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y sonreí. No quería levantarme nunca. Seiya acariciaba mis piernas y me besaba en el cuello.

-Gracias.-dijo Seiya.

-¿Por qué?-respondí confundida.

-Por estar aquí.

-Eso no lo tienes que agradecer.

-Sí.-dijo en mi oído.- Porque soy un idiota con mucha suerte.

-¿De verdad te gusto tanto?-pregunté.

-¿Acaso no lo acabo de demostrar?-dijo Seiya burlándose de la respuesta que yo misma le había dado momentos antes.

Me reí.

-No puedo creerlo.-dije.- No puedo creer que estoy aquí, en tu cama.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco. Pasé este fin de semana encerrado porque no dejaba de pensar en ti. No sabía si llamarte o si buscarte. Después de darme cuenta de que… bueno… de que me encantas yo no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. Pero ahora estás aquí, en mis brazos.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?-dije sin pensar.

Seiya me hizo girarme para que nuestras miradas se encontraran y tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos.

-Ahora nos vamos a disfrutar el uno al otro, sin preocupaciones, ni distancia, ni secretos.-me dijo.- Ahora quiero besarte cada que tenga la oportunidad, quiero un abrazo tuyo siempre que lo necesite, y cuando no también, quiero verte sonreír y sonrojarte, como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Me besó en los labios.

-Serena…-dijo quitándome un mechón de cabello del rostro.- Yo… también te quiero.

Lo miré sorprendia.

-Hace rato me lo dijiste.-dijo.

-Sí…

-Quiero que sepas que yo también.

-¿Sabes qué?-le dije empujándolo para poder colocarme encima de él.- No quiero irme a casa hoy.

Seiya sonrió y dibujó la forma de mis caderas con sus dedos.

-¿Creíste que iba a dejar que te fueras?

Sentí el miembro de Seiya endurecerse nuevamente bajo mi cuerpo.

-Serena Tsukino, aún no me conoces nada.-dijo introduciéndose dentro de mí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos Serena todavía seguía dormida encima de mí. Vi el reloj de la pared y eran casi las 9 de la mañana. Nos habíamos desvelado mucho porque habíamos hecho el amor toda la noche, pero a pesar de haber dormido unas pocas horas, no me sentía cansado. Al contrario, me sentía más revitalizado que nunca.

Recordé todo lo que habíamos hecho durante la noche y me estremecí. Serena dormía plácidamente y no quería despertarla, pero era necesario. La besé en los labios con cuidado y acaricié su melena despeinada. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. ¿De verdad estaba despierto?

Serena abrió los ojos poco a poco y me miró. Lucía algo confundida.

-Buenos días, señorita Tsukino.-le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Seiya…-dijo adormilada.

-Tenemos que trabajar.-dije apartándola de mí.- No seas floja.

-No… no quiero.-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Anda. Vamos a darnos un baño.

Sin pedirle permiso, la tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé cargando hasta el baño.

-¡Oye!-protestó.

En el baño, abrí las llaves y dejé que el agua corriera sobre mi cuerpo y el de Serena. Ella se encontraba recargada contra la pared y mientras el agua caía encima de nosotros, la besé en los labios como si no hubiera pasado toda la noche haciendo lo mismo. Recorrí el cuerpo de Serena con las manos y dejé que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Me sorprendió sentir sus pequeñas manos tomar mi pene con determinación.

-No…-dije.- No tenemos tiempo.

-¿Seguro?-dijo Serena sin dejar de deslizar su mano una y otra vez sobre mi pene.

De pronto Serena me empujó un poco hacia atrás y se agachó. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Mi pene ya estaba bastante duro cuando ella lo puso adentro de su boca. Sentí su lengua y sus labios saborearlo. Una y otra vez pasó su boca por todo mi pene y apenas logré contenerme. Dejé que lo hiciera por unos cuantos minutos más pero luego la obligué a pararse y la estrellé contra la pared.

-¿Por qué despiertas así al monstruo?-le dije mientras tomaba una de sus piernas y la elevaba para poder penetrarla.

Serena gimió mientras me besaba y comencé a embestirla con fuerza.

Después de haber desperdiciado mucha agua y de habernos bañado debidamente, Serena y yo bajamos al restaurante con cuidado de que no nos vieran los demás. Sin embargo, no tuvimos mucha suerte. Los chicos se encontraban organizando las actividades del día y todos nos voltearon a ver cuando bajamos las escaleras. Estábamos recién bañados, nuestros cabellos seguían mojados y Serena tenía la misma ropa del día anterior. Nicolas hizo una sonrisa irónica, Yoshi abrió los ojos como platos, Kelvin soltó una risa y Haruki abrió la boca.

-No quiero comentarios.-dije antes de que pudieran abrir la boca.- Vayan a trabajar.

Pero antes de que todos se movieran de donde estaban, me acerqué a Serena y la besé en la boca frente a todos. ¿Qué más daba? Ya no me importaba. Serena me sonrió cuando me separé de ella y cada quien tomó su camino.

* * *

A eso de las 3 de la tarde salí a tirar la basura a los contenedores del exterior. Llevaba un par de bolsas grandes, por lo que no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Cuando me giré, me encontré con Darien Chiba sonriéndome.

-Buen día, Serena.-dijo él.- Disculpa por llegar así.

-Darien…-dije.- Me asustaste.

-Lo siento.-rio.- No lo volveré a hacer. Es solo que te vi aquí y no dudé en acercarme.

-No te preocupes.- respondí.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas que el viernes por la noche el señor Kenji te ofreció un trabajo? Kenji tendrá una pequeña reunión… este miércoles. Y esperábamos que pudieras cocinar. Se te pagará muy bien.

-Yo… no lo sé.-respondí.- Tengo que pensarlo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Darien.- Puedes llamar a este número si aceptas, es mi teléfono. Si aceptas, yo mismo vendré por ti.

-Gracias.-dije aceptando la tarjeta.

-Ahora no te quito más tiempo. Nos vemos en otro momento, Serena.

Darien se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el estacionamiento. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que subió a su auto y se alejó.

-¿Qué quería ese hombre?-dijo Seiya detrás de mí.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Yo… bueno… me ofreció trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas al señor que venía con él el otro día?

-Sí, cómo olvidar a esos dos.-dijo Seiya.- ¿Te están molestando?

-No, no… es solo que al parecer el señor es alguien importante. Quiere que cocine para él en una reunión que tendrá en su casa. Dijo que me pagaría bien.

-¿Piensas ir?-me preguntó Seiya.

-No estoy segura.

-Si te va a pagar bien… tal vez deberías aceptar. Si necesitas que vaya contigo, puedo ir.

-Voy a pensar si aceptar o no.-dije.

-Bien.-dijo Seiya tomándome de la cintura desprevenidamente.

-Seiya.-dije sonrojándome.- Estamos trabajando.

-No puedo resistirlo.

Me beso en los labios y luego me besó el cuello.

-Basta.-dije riendo.

-¿Quieres dormir de nuevo aquí hoy?-me dijo sin soltarme.

-Tengo que pensarlo.-respondí guiñándole un ojo.-Ahora déjame ir a seguir trabajando.

-Bien, bien.-dijo Seiya soltándome.- Vayamos a trabajar.

Caminé por delante de Seiya y sentí cómo me daba una palmada en las nalgas. Lo miré sorprendida y él reía en voz baja. No pude vengarme porque ya habíamos entrado al restaurante y tuve que controlarme.

Mientras preparaba una ensalada no pude evitar sonreír de recordar a Seiya y de recordar sus caricias. Lo busqué con la mirada en la cocina y lo encontré cerca de la parrilla mirándome. Me sonrió mientras le daba vueltas a unos cortes de carne. Me sonrojé y regresé la mirada a lo que estaba haciendo. Trataría de no distraerme con su presencia.

Un par de días después, acepté trabajar para el señor Kenji después de haberlo pensado mucho. A decir verdad, tanto él como Darien me parecían algo extaños. Sin embargo, el dinero no me caería nada mal y creí que tal vez no debía juzgarlos antes de conocerlos. Darien llegó por mí al restaurante cuando terminé mi turno. Seiya estaba a mi lado cuando Darien se bajó del auto.

-No me gusta que te vayas con este tipo sola, ¿segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?-me dijo Seiya preocupado.

-Segura.-respondí.- Llevo mi teléfono, si tengo algún problema te llamo, ¿sí? Cambia ya esa cara.-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Mañana nos veremos.

-Falta mucho para que sea mañana.-sonrió.- ¿Por qué no esta noche?-guiñó el ojo.

-Bien.-dije.- Si me dejas ir ya y me dejas trabajar tranquila, me quedaré contigo esta noche.

-Cuenta con ello. Vete ya.

Seiya me beso en los labios y se despidió de mí.

* * *

Cuando me bajé del auto, vi a Serena al lado del chef. Estaban demasiado cerca y me preocupé. ¿Por qué esos dos estaban tan juntos? Traía mis lentes de sol puestos, así que pude observarlos a lo lejos. Parecía que se estaban despidiendo. Tuvieron una conversación corta y finalmente se despidieron con un beso en la boca y fruncí el ceño.

Momentos después, Serena se acercó al auto y me saludó. Le abrí la puerta trasera y no quiso subir.

-No.-dijo.- Puedo ir adelante.

Le hice caso y la dejé sentarse en el lado del copiloto. Hubo un silencio prolongado mientras íbamos de camino a la mansión y no pude resistirme a preguntarle sobre Seiya Kou.

-Ese hombre… el chef…-dije sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Serena.

-Es… ¿es tu novio?

Noté por el rabillo del ojo que Serena se ruborizaba.

-Lo siento.-dije.- No es de mi incumbencia.

-Está bien.-respondió.- No… no es mi novio. Al menos no todavía.

-Ya.-dije.

-¿Tú tienes novia?-me preguntó.

-No.-respondí.- No me interesa tener novias.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo con curiosidad.

-Porque… bueno… soy un hombre muy ocupado.

-Eso no importa.-dijo Serena.- Aun así podrías tener una.

-Así que eres experta en relaciones, ¿no?-dije riendo.

Serena me sonrió y miró por la ventana.

-En realidad no.-confesó.- Soy la persona menos indicada para darte consejos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo nunca he tenido novio, probablemente eso te dé risa.

-Para nada.-dije mirándola.- ¿También eres una mujer muy ocupada?

-No…-sonrió.- En realidad, nunca he tenido novio porque no conocía a nadie. No solía ser una persona muy social, y tampoco solía tener amigos.

-¿Y eso ha cambiado?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí… hasta hace unos meses.

Serena me contó cómo había conocido a sus amigas y cómo se había enamorado de Seiya Kou. Me sentía extraño escuchando esas historias. Serena parecía ser una chica transparente y auténtica, ¿por qué no había tenido amigos antes? Me dolió un poco escuchar lo sola que había estado durante mucho tiempo y apreté el volante con las manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin contar con nadie?

Al cabo de un rato, llegamos a la mansión y llevé a Serena hasta la cocina. Kenji había ordenado comprar toda la comida y productos que Serena pudiera llegar a necesitar. Ella abrió los ojos grandes cuando entramos a la cocina y vio la cantidad de cosas que había ahí. También se dio vueltas por la cocina y miraba todo sorprendida.

-¡Hay muchas cosas!-dijo emocionada.- ¡Y la cocina es enorme! Incluso es más grande que la del restaurante.

-Me alegra que te guste.-dijo Kenji entrando a la cocina.- Bienvenida.

-Señor Kenji.-dijo Serena sonrojándose.- Gracias.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar trabajar hoy. Tendré una reunión importante y me gustaría que mis visitas tengan un buen festín. Estoy seguro de que todo quedará delicioso.

-Así será.-sonrió.- Usted… compró muchas cosas.

-Puedes preparar lo que tú quieras. Confío en ti.-dijo Kenji.-Vas a encontrar lo suficiente para preparar algo delicioso. Y si hiciera falta algo más, puedes pedirle a Darien que lo consiga.

-Perfecto.-respondió Serena.- Haré mi mayor esfuerza.

Kenji salió de la cocina y nos dejó solos. Serena comenzó a seleccionar lo que necesitaría para cocinar y me le quedé viendo.

-¿Tú no vas a ir con el señor Kenji?-me preguntó.

-No.-dije.- Me voy a quedar a ayudarte.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo.- Entonces ven acá y ayúdame, no te quedes ahí parado.

-A sus órdenes, chef.

Serena me pidió que la ayudara a cortar algunas verduras y la obedecí. Mientras tanto, ella se dedicó a cortar algunos pescados y a preparar arroz. Cuando terminé con las verduras, me pidió que las echara en la olla que estaba sobre la estufa. Serena agregó un poco de caldo de pescado y dejó que hirvieran.

-Y dime, Darien.-dijo Serena interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- ¿Tú qué haces con el señor Kenji?

-Yo… soy su mano derecha.

-Ajá.-dijo Serena.- Pero… ¿qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos?

Tragué saliva.

-Bueno, el señor Kenji tiene bastantes negocios y no puede encargarse de todo solo. Para eso estoy yo.

-¿Y te gusta trabajar con él?

-Claro.-respondí.- Trabajo con él desde hace mucho tiempo y no puedo imaginarme teniendo otro trabajo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-me preguntó.

-Treinta.-dije.- ¿Me veo más viejo?

-No.-dijo mirándome y sonriendo.- Te ves bien.-guiñó un ojo.- ¿Podrías mover un poco las verduras de la olla?

Serena se puso a calentar algunos trozos de carne en la parrilla mientras tanto. Cuando terminó, colocó algunos platos con arroz sobre la mesa y echó trozos de la carne que acababa de cocinar encima. Luego echó el pescado que había cortado a la olla de la estufa y probó el caldo.

-¡Sabe muy bien!-dijo dejando la cuchara a un lado.- ¿Puedes ayudarme a servir la sopa en estos platos?

Le hice caso y ella sirvió otros mariscos que había preparado en una bandeja. Eran mariscos asados y sazonados que se veían deliciosos.

-¿Llevamos todo esto?

-No te preocupes.-dije.- Yo llevo todo, quédate aquí.

Llevé al comedor la sopa de pescado, la bandeja con mariscos y los platos de arroz con carne. Kenji se encontraba en una reunión importante con algunos de los empresarios que solicitaban sus servicios. Eran personas desagradables, él y yo lo sabíamos. Empresarios corruptos a los que les gustaba lavar dinero. Pero a Kenji le convenía hacer tratos con ellos, pues así podía ahorrarse muchos trámites que lo podían comprometer. Los dejé solos después de haber dejado toda la comida y regresé a la cocina.

Cuando entré, Serena había servido dos platos de sopa para ella y para mí, además del gohan. Yo abrí una botella de vino y le serví una copa.

-Espero que te guste el vino.-le dije colocando la copa frente a ella.

-Me gusta, sí.-admitió.- Pero no soy muy buena tomando.

-Tendrás que controlarte, entonces.

-Espero que tengas hambre.-dijo.- Te serví.

-Muero por probar esto, además me lo gané, ¿no?

-Fingiré que sí y te dejaré comer.-rio.

Probé primero la sopa y me quedé helado. Estaba deliciosa. Podía sentir el sabor del pescado y las verduras habían tomado un sabor muy particular. Cuando terminé la sopa, comí el gohan y de igual manera sabía delicioso. Mientras comíamos, aproveché para preguntarle a Serena sobre su vida.

Me di cuenta que no quiso revelar mucho, pero sí accedió a platicarme sobre cómo había llegado a Tokio hacía algunos años. Me contó sobre cómo había encontrado su primer trabajo en una pequeña cafetería en el centro. Una cafetería que pertenecía a un par de viejitos que habían accedido a dejarla dormir en la trastienda. Luego me platicó cómo había llegado al restaurante de Seiya Kou.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya nos habíamos terminado la botella de vino y no nos dimos cuenta cuando Kenji entró a la cocina.

-¿Se divierten?-dijo él mirando la botella.

-Señor Kenji…-dijo Serena poniéndose de pie.- ¿Le gustó la comida?

-Estaba perfecta. Deliciosa.-sonrió.- Te felicito, hice muy bien en contratarte. ¿Puedes acompañarme al despacho? Ahí te daré tu pago.

Kenji y Serena salieron de la cocina. Mientras ellos se ocupaban de sus asuntos, me puse a recoger lo que podía.

* * *

Entré al despacho de Kenji y él cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me pidió que me sentara y él tomó su lugar detrás del enorme escritorio de madera. El lugar era algo oscuro y no había nada en las paredes de color blanco. Kenji tomó un cigarrillo del escritorio y me miró.

-Y dime, Serena.-dijo soltando humo por la boca.- ¿Cómo te sentiste cocinando hoy?

-Muy bien.-respondí.- Darien fue de gran ayuda. Los productos estaban en perfectas condiciones, así que no tuve problemas.

-Mis invitados quedaron fascinados. Quizá tenga más trabajo para ti en el futuro.

-Me alegro.-respondí.- Tiene usted una casa muy bonita, señor Kenji. Jamás había visto algo tan grande. ¡Y su cocina! Su cocina es impresionante. Me encantaría tener una cocina así algún día.-sonreí.

-Estoy segura de lo harás. Tendrás una cocina así, y una casa así.

-No lo sé…-reí.- Esto parece ser demasiado para mí.

-No digas eso.-me respondió.- Tú te mereces esto y más, Serena. Eres una chica increíblemente talentosa, ¿no te das cuenta?

-Bueno… sin duda estoy mejorando.

-Y lo vas a seguir haciendo. Estoy seguro. Lo importante es que debes aprender a seguir tus sueños. No importa si tienes mucho o si tienes poco, debes seguir adelante y jamás, por nada del mundo, debes salirte de tu camino. No importa qué tanta necesidad tengas.

Miré al señor Kenji sorprendida. No lograba comprender del todo sus palabras, pero algo que me decía que él no la había pasado tan bien todo el tiempo.

-Yo no siempre tuve tanto dinero.-confesó.- Tú puedes hacerlo mejor que yo. Sin duda, el dinero no lo es todo, Serena. Mientras mantengas tu espíritu y mientras tengas en mente tu objetivo, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.

El señor Kenji apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y volvió a mirarme.

-Y hablando de dinero…-dijo abriendo uno de sus cajones y sacando un sobre amarillo.-Aquí está el tuyo.

Tomé el sobre y cuando lo abrí me quedé impactada.

-Pero… señor Kenji…-dije cerrando el sobre.- Esto es demasiado dinero.

-Es lo justo.-dijo él.- Además, es lo que yo suelo pagar. Por favor, acéptalo. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

-Pero…

-No aceptaré un no.-sonrió.- Debes aprender a valorar tu trabajo.

-Es usted muy amable.

-Nada de eso.-refutó.- Y cuéntame, ¿en dónde vives? ¿Vives con algunas amigas?

-Sí. Vivo con tres amigas, a quienes quiero mucho. Son muy buenas conmigo y son muy buena compañía.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

Me pareció un poco extraño que el señor Kenji se interesara por mi vida, pero de cualquier forma le conté. Le platiqué sobre Mina, Amy y Lita. Sobre cómo nos habíamos conocido y cómo me habían pedido que me mudara a vivir con ellas. Estuvimos mucho rato platicando hasta que vi que ya eran más de las 9 de la noche.

-Señor Kenji, es algo tarde y…

-No te preocupes.-me interrumpió.- Le diré a Darien que te lleve a casa.

-Muchas gracias.

Salimos del despacho y encontramos a Darien limpiando la cocina. El señor Kenji le pidió que me llevara a casa y me despedí de él dándole las gracias. Darien y yo nos encaminamos hacia el auto y salimos de aquél lugar. Mientras íbamos de camino, saqué el celular de mi bolso y vi que tenía un mensaje de Seiya.

_Seiya:  
Te extraño._

Era todo lo que decía el mensaje. Sonreí para mis adentros y le pedí a Darien que me llevara de regreso al restaurante.

* * *

Cuando dejé a Serena en el restaurante, se despidió de mí y bajó del auto. La vi caminar hasta el restaurante, en donde Kou la esperaba sonriendo. Vi cómo él la tomaba en sus brazos y entraban juntos. Serena lo miraba de una manera muy particular, como si fuera lo único que existía a su alrededor. No recordaba que ninguna mujer me hubiera mirado así antes y pensé que ese chef era muy afortunado.

Manejé de regreso a la mansión y no dejé de pensar en Serena moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cocina, ni en las órdenes que me había dado para ayudarle.

* * *

-Tardaste mucho.-dijo Seiya sin dejar de besarme.

Nos encontrábamos en el restaurante y ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la cocina todavía.

-Seiya.-reí.- Espera a que lleguemos al departamento.

-No.-dijo.- Ya esperé demasiado.

Seiya me aprisionó contra la pared y me besó en el cuello. Sentí su cuerpo pegarse al mío y sus manos recorrer mi silueta.

-Estamos en el restaurante.-logré decir entre susurros.

-Afortunadamente este restaurante es mío.-dijo Seiya.- Y lo tenemos todo para nosotros solos.

-¿Eso quieres?-le dije empujándolo hacia uno de los taburetes que estaban más cerca.

Lo obligué a sentarse y me coloqué encima de él. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé. Sus manos agarraron mis caderas y me apretó contra él. Había descubierto una nueva faceta en mí que no creía que existía. Me había convertido en una bestia que deseaba el cuerpo de Seiya más que a nada en este mundo. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que yo pudiera sentir algo tan feroz y salvaje.

Le quité la camisa agresivamente y los botones salieron volando a mi alrededor. Besé su torso desnudo. Recorrí sus músculos con mi lengua y luego desabroché su cinturón. Seiya no dejaba de mirarme. Como pude, me quité el pantalón que traía puesto y me quedé solo con las bragas puestas. Volví a colocarme encima de Seiya y sentí cómo él hacía a un lado mis bragas para introducirse en mí.

Su pene se hundió poco a poco en mi interior hasta que ya no se podía más. Comencé a moverme de arriba abajo mientras capturaba sus labios con los míos. De pronto Seiya me sostuvo fuertemente y se puso de pie solo para colocarme sobre una de las mesas. Acomodó mis piernas sobre sus hombros y me embistió con fuerza. No pude contener los gemidos y grité su nombre una y otra vez. Cuando terminamos, Seiya y yo nos fuimos al departamento a descansar.

Algunos días después, decidí ir al banco a depositar el dinero que el señor Kenji me había pagado. Era demasiado dinero para tenerlo guardado así, alrededor de unos 80 mil yenes que no podía tomar a la ligera. Seiya me había aconsejado que abriera una cuenta de ahorro y le hice caso.

Me dirigí al banco temprano y pedí hablar con un ejecutivo. Él me ayudó a abrir mi cuenta y me explicó cómo utilizarla. También depositó mi dinero en esa cuenta y me entregó mi tarjeta. Luego me acompañó al cajero para explicarme cómo usarlo y al terminar le di las gracias. Firmé unos documentos y salí del banco.

Mientras iba caminando de regreso al restaurante, escuché que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Serena!-dijo Rei cuando estuvo más cerca.- Qué gusto verte.

-¡Rei!-respondí.- Qué sorpresa.

-Vine por aquí a comprar algunas cosas y te vi salir del banco, así que me acerqué a saludarte. Estaba pensando… ¿tienes un poco de tiempo para tomar un café?

Miré a Rei preocupada. ¿De qué querría hablar conmigo?

-Tengo un poco.-le dije.

-Aquí adelante hay un café, vamos.

Caminé junto a Rei algunos metros hasta el café y entramos. Ella ordenó un café americano y yo un cappuccino. Al cabo de algunos minutos, una mesera trajo nuestras bebidas a la mesa y Rei probó su café. Luego dejó su taza sobre la mesa y me miró.

-Serena… hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-dije preocupada.

-No, para nada.-sonrió.- Más bien… más bien quería disculparme contigo.

-¿Disculparte?

-Sí… mira… sucede que estoy consciente de que me porté mal contigo muchas veces… hice mal y me arrepiento. Fui una tonta, Serena. Seiya… Seiya habló conmigo hace días y bueno, aclaramos las cosas. Ni él ni yo sentimos lo que creíamos. Y yo me di cuenta de que él te quiere. Seiya te quiere desde hace mucho.

Me sonrojé y la miré.

-No hay nada que yo tenga que disculparte.-respondí.- Sé muy bien que tú y Seiya son muy buenos amigos desde hace muchos años, y sé que el cariño entre ustedes es muy grande. Jamás me interpondría entre una amistad así de bonita. Y en cuanto a mí… no debes preocuparte. Entendía que te sintieras amenazada por mí, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, yo creía que Seiya solo tenía ojos para ti.

-Él me contó que ustedes ya habían hablado sobre sus sentimientos, y me dio mucho gusto por ustedes. Ya era hora de que ambos abrieran los ojos. Mi intención únicamente era pedirte disculpas… y pedirte otra cosa.

Rei le dio un sorbo a su café y volvió a hablar.

-Seiya es muy importante para mí. Es mi mejor amigo, pero es hora de que él también sea feliz. Quiero verlo sonreír y quiero que lo hagas feliz. Eso quería pedirte, que seas buena con él, que lo hagas sonreír, que lo quieras…

-No tienes que pedirlo.-respondí.- Yo ya lo quiero… lo quiero mucho.-admití.- Y te aseguro que nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Lo único que quiero es estar a su lado y hacer lo que esté en mis manos para ser felices.

-Confío en ti, Serena. Creo que eres una chica increíble, y entiendo perfectamente por qué Seiya está loco por ti. Nunca dudes de ti misma, ni de quién eres. Seiya te quiere tal y como eres, y eres especial.

-Muchas gracias.-dije.- No creí que tú… pensaras así. Me sorprende un poco, debo admitirlo, pero me hace sentir mejor saber que no hay ninguna rivalidad entre nosotras. Y si ya estamos haciendo confesiones, yo siempre he creído que eres una mujer hermosa e increíble, Rei. Eres joven y ya tienes un puesto increíble, eres importante, reconocida, eres guapa… todos morirían por estar a tu lado. Siempre he pensado que me encantaría ser como tú.

-Serena…-dijo Rei tomando mi mano.- No pensé que me vieras de esa forma. Gracias… y créeme que no existe ninguna rivalidad. Tú puedes llegar a ser lo que tú quieras, créeme. Además, así como eres ya eres genial. Confía en ti misma. Y sigue luchando por lo que quieres. Sé muy bien que quieres llegar a ser una gran chef, solo tienes que seguir adelante hasta lograrlo.

-Aprecio mucho que hayas querido hablar conmigo, de verdad. Quiero que sepas que… puedes contar conmigo si algún día necesitas una amiga. Sé que Seiya es tu amigo, pero nada se compara con tener una amiga con quien platicar.

Rei sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Gracias… la verdad es que tienes razón. A fin de cuentas Seiya es hombre y hay muchas cosas que no entiende. Tomaré en cuenta tus palabras.

Rei y yo nos terminamos nuestras bebidas y después de pagar salimos a la calle. Nos despedimos y nos dimos un abrazo. Jamás creí llegar a darle un abrazo a Rei Hino, pero ahí estábamos las dos. Ella tomó su camino y yo el mío.

* * *

Kenji y yo nos encontrábamos desayunando. Aquella mañana el clima estaba nublado y el aire un poco helado. A Kenji le gustaba desayunar en el jardín, decía que prefería respirar aire fresco.

-Darien.-dijo él rompiendo el silencio.- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito que averigües las cuentas bancarias de Serena.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-dije antes de darle un trago a mi jugo.

-Tengo la intención de transferir fondos a sus cuentas.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Quisiera… quisiera ayudarla… protegerla de alguna manera.

-Pero… cuando Serena se dé cuenta de que tiene dinero en su cuenta va a sospechar.

-No tiene por qué enterarse de dónde vienen los fondos. Además, así aseguramos algo del dinero que tenemos. Ese dinero está mejor en cualquier lugar que con nosotros.

-Como tú quieras.-dije.- Es tu hija y es tu dinero. Lo que tú me pidas yo lo hago.

-Gracias. Confío en ti.

-Kenji… hay algo que me gustaría contarte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Parece que Serena ahora tiene novio.

Kenji dejó de comer y me miró sorprendido.

-Es el chef del restaurante donde trabaja… el tal Seiya Kou.

Kenji sonrió débilmente.

-Entonces necesito pedirte otro favor.-dijo.- Investiga a ese hombre. Quiero saber si es un buen hombre. No quiero que Serena termine en brazos de un patán.

-De acuerdo…

Terminamos de comer y Kenji se retiró a su despacho. Después de lavarme los dientes subí al auto y me dirigí a hacer los encargos que Kenji me había hecho. Pasé todo el día en los bancos y logré detectar una cuenta recientemente abierta por Serena. No me costó hacer algos sobornos para que me permitieran hacer algunas transferencias. Kenji me pidió que transfiriera lo que me pareciera prudente, y a decir verdad no tenía idea de lo que era prudente. Sabía que Kenji quería proteger a Serena, así que decidí transferir una gran cantidad. Con esa cantidad Serena podría vivir sin trabajar perfectamente, pero de momento ella no podía saberlo.

En los siguientes días me dediqué a investigar a Seiya Kou. Supe que venía de una familia bastante normal, que sus padres vivían en la prefectura de Nigata y que tenía dos hermanos. Un doctor y un modelo. Todos eran buenas personas y tenían trabajos decentes. Seiya era dueño de su restaurante y no tenía ninguna deuda. No logré encontrar nada malo en él. Seiya era un buen hombre y parecía quererla de verdad…

* * *

Era sábado por la noche y Serena y yo nos encontrábamos recostados en la cama viendo una película. Estábamos desnudos bajo las cobijas y estábamos abrazados. Yo acariciaba su cabello mientras su cabeza se encontraba en mi pecho.

-Seiya.-dijo de pronto.- ¿Crees que yo pueda ir a la universidad?

La miré sorprendido.

-Claro que sí. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Pero… es decir, ¿no crees que sea muy tarde para hacerlo?

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para hacer lo que te gusta. Sé muy bien que quieres seguirte superando y si tienes ganar de ir a la universidad, yo te apoyo.

Serena me miró y sonrió.

-Me gustaría mucho.-admitió.- Me encantaría saber lo que es tomar clases, aprender… y todo eso que sucede en las universidades.

-Es una experiencia muy bonita.-le dije.- Aprendes muchas cosas, no solo académicamente, sino de la vida. Conoces a muchas personas, aprendes de todas ellas. Creo que es una excelente decisión.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te molestaría que lo hiciera?

-Por supuesto que no.-dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.- Jamás me molestaría nada que te hiciera feliz. Y jamás interferiría en tus decisiones. Tú tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieras. No importa lo que yo piense. Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte a seguir tus sueños. Y a decir verdad, me encanta que quieras seguir creciendo como profesionista y como mujer.

-Seiya…

Serena acercó su rostro al mío y me besó. Cada vez que ella me besaba, sentía que quería estar a su lado para siempre. No podía controlarme estando cerca de ella. Mi corazón latía intensamente cuando sus labios rozaban los míos. No entendía cómo podía caber en mí tanto cariño por una persona. La acomodé debajo de mí y sentí cómo mi miembro se ponía duro al instante. Ella me sonrió y abrió las piernas al tiempo que me besaba. Serena Tsukino me volvía irremediablemente loco.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer la historia y dejar comentarios, también a la gente que ha llegado por Twitter :) le mando un saludo a todos y todas las que me han dejado comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. De verdad, primero creí que pocas personas la estaban leyendo y ahora me doy cuenta de que muchos la están siguiendo, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que les haya gustado este cap lleno de lemons y que les hayan gustado, díganme qué piensan de estas escenas :) Trataré de actualizar pronto para no dejarlos tan picados.


	9. Osaka

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi. Historia inspirada en el dorama "Oh my ghost", pero con cambios y alteraciones para esta adaptación.

Este capítulo incluye **LEMONS**.

* * *

Tenía que apresurarme con el plan. Los días pasaban rápidamente y todo se me salía de las manos. Kenji estaba detrás de cada uno de mis movimientos y me sentía cada vez más acorralado. Si no actuaba pronto, no podría lograr mi objetivo de quitarlo de en medio. Ese día fui al restaurante de Kou esperando encontrarla sola. Tenía que hacer que saliera conmigo de una u otra forma y pronto.

Cuando entré al restaurante, le pedí a uno de los meseros que la llamara y esperé en la entrada esperando que Seiya no saliera en cualquier momento de la cocina. Al cabo de algunos minutos, Serena salió por la puerta de la cocina y al verme intentó regresar.

-¡Serena!-dije deteniéndola del brazo.- No te vayas.

-¿Qué necesitas, Andrew?-dijo ella seriamente.

-No quiero molestarte, solo venía porque quiero ver si te gustaría salir conmigo hoy.

-Lo siento.-respondió.- Pero no puedo. Debo regresar a trabajar.

Volví a detenerla.

-Serena.-dije jalándola del brazo.- Por favor.

-De verdad, Andrew. No puedo hacerlo, ni hoy ni nunca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté enojado.- ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti?-dije con sarcasmo.

-No, Andrew, no es eso.-dijo separándose de mí.- No puedo porque salgo con alguien. Y porque… porque simplemente no quiero. Por favor, respeta mi decisión y ya deja de buscarme. No me interesa salir contigo.

Solté una carcajada y la miré.

-¿Acaso estás saliendo con Seiya Kou?

Serena se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Bien.-le dije.- Ya no te voy a molestar más, Serena. Lamento haberte causado problemas.

-Está bien, Andrew, pero por favor ya no vuelvas a insistir. Debo regresar a trabajar.

-Ya, ya, me voy.-me aleje de ella.- Una última cosa… solo… cuídate. Cuídate mucho. Lo puedes necesitar.-dije sonriendo irónicamente.

Serena me miró extrañada y regresó a la cocina. Yo salí del restaurante molesto. Mi plan no iba a funcionar. Al menos no como lo tenía pensado. Ahora tenía que encontrar otra forma de darle el golpe a Kenji.

* * *

Kenji y yo íbamos en el auto hacia el centro de la ciudad. Él había insistido en ver a Serena y yo sabía que todos los miércoles ella iba al centro a realizar algunos encargos. Kenji iba sentado en el asiento de atrás leyendo el periódico, sabía que no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran, pero necesitaba preguntarle algo importante.

-Kenji.-dije mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-Dime.-dijo sin dejar de leer.

-¿Cuándo vamos a regresar a Osaka? Allá está todo descuidado y…

-Darien.-me interrumpió mientras bajaba el periódico.- No podemos irnos por ahora. No puedo irme hasta no estar seguro de que Serena va a estar bien. Además, tampoco puedo irme ahora que Andrew trae algo entre manos. Mucho menos sabiendo que Andrew tiene en la mira a mi hija.

-Bien.

-¿Ya quieres regresar?-preguntó extrañado.

-No es eso… es decir, me preocupan las cosas allá, pero también me preocupa Serena.-admití.

-Te cae bien, ¿cierto?-dijo Kenji colocándose los lentes de sol.

-Bueno… es una chica muy agradable. Es fácil llevarse bien ella.

-Eso es verdad… a pesar de todo, Serena es buena y linda. No es nada como yo.

-No digas eso.-dije.- Serena es igual que tú. Es amable, es respetuosa, es desinteresada, inocente…

-Yo soy un monstruo.- me respondió.- Soy el hombre más buscado de Japón.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no fue por gusto.

-Aun así…-sonrió débilmente.- Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Durante mucho tiempo soñé con poder tener cerca a mi hija, y no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que sepa que va a estar bien sin mí. Odio pensar que le ha faltado todo…

-No te preocupes, Kenji. Serena va a estar bien, y ni Andrew ni nadie le hará daño. De eso me encargo yo.

* * *

Iba saliendo de la oficina de Recaudación cuando escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre. Me parecía sumamente raro que ahora hubiera gente que me reconociera en la calle, pero de cualquier forma me hizo sonreír el hecho de tener a quien saludar y con quien platicar. Cuando me giré para buscar de dónde provenía la voz, vi a Darien y al señor Kenji a lo lejos. Darien me saludaba con la mano mientras que el señor Kenji caminaba en silencio mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

-¡Darien, señor Kenji!-los saludé cuando se acercaron a mí.- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Estábamos haciendo algunas diligencias.-respondió Darien.- Y te vimos saliendo de aquí.

-¿Ya comiste algo?-preguntó Kenji.- Pensábamos ir a comer algo, y si no has comido quizá… puedas unirte a nosotros.

-Yo… no he comido.- acepté.- Creo que podemos comer algo juntos.

Los tres caminamos hasta un restaurante que estaba cerca y entramos. Kenji pidió uno de los espacios privados que había en el lugar y nos llevaron hasta el fondo del restaurante, donde apenas se escuchaba el ruido de afuera. Kenji pidió platillos para los tres y una botella de vino.

-Y cuéntanos, Serena, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo?-dijo Kenji antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

-Muy bien.-respondí.- A decir verdad me siento más feliz que nunca. He estado aprendiendo mucho, y planeo seguir haciéndolo. Quiero convertirme en alguien tan inteligente y creativo como Seiya.

-¿Seiya?-dijo Kenji.

-Eh… sí, lo siento.-reí.- Como el chef del restaurante donde trabajo.

-Creo que puedes ser incluso mejor que él.-sonrió.- ¿Tienes planes al respecto?

-De hecho sí… hace poco decidí que tal vez sea buena idea entrar a la universidad. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir y… bueno, creo que si ahorro un poco puedo pagarlo. También buscaré becas.

Kenji y Darien se miraron en complicidad y luego sonrieron.

-Creo que puedes hacerlo perfectamente.-dijo Kenji.- De hecho, yo… bueno… mi organización puede ayudarte si quieres.

-¿Ayudarme?-pregunté confundida.

-Sí, es que…

-Lo que sucede.-interrumpió Darien.- Es que la organización entrega becas anuales a jóvenes que quieren hacer algo para salir adelante.

-¿De verdad?-dije sorprendida.- No tenía idea… ¡qué increíble!

-Si tú quieres… podemos comenzar con los trámites.-dijo Darien.

-Yo… no lo sé… es demasiado y…

-Bueno, a fin de cuentas ese dinero está destinado para eso. Lo único que tienes que hacer es solicitar la beca.-dijo Darien.- Si quieres, podemos vernos otro día y te platico más al respecto, y te traigo los papeles.

-Eso… estaría increíble.-sonreí.

Cuando llegó la comida, nos dedicamos a probar y seguir platicando. A pesar de que el señor Kenji era algunos años mayor que Darien, me parecía que los dos eran como una misma persona. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero me parecía que ni siquiera tenían que hablar en voz alta para entenderse. Más que un padre y un hijo, los veía como dos almas gemelas que se habían encontrado en el camino. A juzgar por sus miradas me daba cuenta de que juntos compartían muchos secretos y de que se conocían mejor que a nadie más. De alguna manera, ellos me hacían sentir segura y en confianza. ¿Así se sentiría tener una familia? No tenía idea. Ellos dos parecían ser una familia, diferente, pero familia.

Kenji se levantó al baño y Darien me pidió un favor.

-Serena.-dijo asegurándose de que Kenji ya no estaba cerca.- Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo que pasa es que Kenji cumplirá años pronto y… me gustaría regalarle un pastel.

-Suena genial.-dije.- ¿Te gustaría que yo lo preparara?

-¿Crees que sea mucha molestia? Es decir… te pagaría, por supuesto.

-No te preocupes.-dije.- Lo haré con gusto. Solo hazme saber cuándo lo necesitas.

-Bien… y… bueno… es decir, nosotros no somos personas de fiestas grandes ni de muchos amigos, por lo que te quería pedir que celebraras con nosotros.

-¿De verdad?-dije sorprendida.- Pero… es decir… es una celebración íntima.

-Lo sé.-sonrió.- Pero… le caes bien a Kenji y le gusta mucho tu comida, estoy seguro de que le gustará mucho la sorpresa.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré.-sonreí.- Darien…

-¿Sí?-respondió mientras le daba un trago a su copa.

-¿El señor Kenji tiene familia?

Darien me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

-No.

-Pero…

No pude seguir hablando porque Kenji regresó y preferí guardar silencio. Cuando nos despedimos, un par de horas después, caminé hacia la estación del metro para ir a casa. Mientras iba en el tren, me puse a pensar en mi familia. En realidad, mi única familia había sido mi abuela. Recordaba los años que habíamos pasado juntas y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ella me había enseñado a cocinar lo esencial, pero fue ella quien me inculcó el amor por la comida. También me había dicho que nunca me saliera de mi camino, como hace poco me había dicho el señor Kenji.

Fuera de eso no tenía más recuerdos. Nunca me había atrevido a hablar de mis padres con ella. Las pocas veces que le pregunté, me dijo que habían muerto en un accidente muy triste y que era mejor no hablar de eso para no interrumpir su descanso. Me resigné a aquellas palabras. Ni siquiera sabía cuáles habían sido sus nombres. No tenía fotografías, no tenía nada. ¿Por qué justo ahora se me venían esos pensamientos a la cabeza? ¿Qué había cambiado? Nunca quise averiguar más porque no quería perturbar a mi abuela, y ahora no tenía ninguna forma de saber más sobre ellos.

Cuando llegué a casa, encontré a Mina en la cocina sirviéndose algo para cenar.

-¡Serena!-dijo.- Siento que hace siglos que no hablo contigo, ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy muy bien.-le dije.- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte…

-Entonces siéntate a verme comer mientras me cuentas.-sonrió.- Creo que tengo algunas sospechas que tienen que ver con un Kou.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y ella me miró antes de meterse la comida en la boca.

-Y bien. ¿Me vas a decir qué sucede entre tú y Seiya Kou?

-Bueno…-me sonrojé.- Seiya y yo… bueno… hace un par de semanas hablamos y…

-¡y qué!-dijo Mina emocionada.

-Y… bueno… nos confesamos muchas cosas.-sonreí.

-¡Por fin!-gritó Mina.- No puedo creerlo, ya se estaban tardando demasiado. ¡Espera! Entonces… todos esos días que no has llegado a casa… ¡estabas con él!

Me puse roja y asentí.

-Me descubriste.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Serena Tsukino!

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco.-confesé.- Todavía no puedo creer que él… bueno… que él sienta algo por mí.

-¿Y por qué no, tonta? Era bastante obvio que Seiya Kou se moría por ti. Solo hacía falta ver cómo todo el tiempo estaba tras de ti y cómo te miraba. Todos nos dimos cuenta cuando fuimos a la playa. Él se puso histérico cuando le dijimos que no te encontrábamos y no descanso hasta dar contigo. ¿Tú crees que lo hacía solo porque sí?-rio.- Pero me da mucho gusto que por fin se hayan aclarado las cosas.

-Sí…-respondí.- La verdad es que me siento muy feliz y no dejo de pensar en él. Se porta muy bien conmigo y me hace sentir querida.

-Y dime.-dijo Mina dejando el tenedor sobre el plato.- ¿Qué tal es?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡En la cama, tonta! Cuéntamelo todo.

-Mina…-dije sorprendida.- ¡Estás loca! Pero…

-¡Anda!

-Seiya… Seiya es increíble.-confesé.- Me hace sentir muchas cosas que jamás creí que se podían sentir… y me hace querer más siempre.

-Es así como debe ser. Nunca dejes que te dé menos que eso.-guiñó el ojo.

-¿Eso hace Yaten contigo?-le pregunté para molestarla.

-¿Crees que dejaría que sucediera lo contrario?-rio.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

-Yaten es increíble también. Al principio debo confesar que solo quería acostarme con él… ya sabes, nada formal, pero… bueno… las cosas cambian.-sonrió.- Y creo que a él también le pasa lo mismo.

-Me alegro por ambos. Todos deberíamos poder sentir cosas bonitas y estar con alguien que nos guste.-le dije.

-Hablando de eso…-dijo Mina levantándose de la mesa.- Mira quién viene ahí.

Miré por la ventana y vi a Seiya bajando de su auto. Sonreí y corrí hacia la puerta para abrirle.

-¡Seiya!-dije abalanzándome hacia él para besarlo.

Seiya me recibió en sus brazos y aceptó mi beso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté aún sin separarme de él.

-Tenía ganas de verte… hoy casi no hablamos.-sonrió.- No te molesta, ¿o sí?

-Sabes que no, bobo.-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Seiya y yo entramos a la casa y subimos a mi habitación. Él me tomó por la cintura y me obligó a recostarme en la cama mientras me besaba. Pude sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cintura y dejé que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Esa noche, mi cuerpo tenía ganas de recibir.

Al cabo de un rato, nos encontrábamos recostados en mi cama abrazados. Teníamos bastante rato en silencio y Seiya me acariciaba el cabello. Le gustaba mucho tocarme el cabello y a mí me arrullaba, así que lo dejaba.

-¿Sucede algo?-me dijo rompiendo el silencio.- Te noto algo seria. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-No lo sé…-respondí.- Desde esta tarde he estado dándole vueltas a un asunto…

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó obligándome a mirarlo.

-Es solo que… bueno… he estado pensando en mi familia. Es decir… he estado pensando en que no sé nada de ellos. Ni siquiera sé sus nombres, quiénes eran… no lo sé…

-¿Tu abuela nunca te dijo nada?

-No… no quiso hacerlo y la respeté. Creo que era algo que le dolía mucho.

-Pero, ¿por qué no contarte sobre ellos? Eran tus padres después de todo y si murieron en un accidente no fue culpa de nadie.

-Lo sé, pero… lo que creo ahora es que debió pasar algo grave como para que mi abuela decidiera callar para siempre al respecto.

-¿Por qué piensas en ello ahora?

-No lo sé… simplemente en estos días he tenido una sensación extraña.

-Oye… Serena…-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.- Sabes que no estás sola, ¿cierto? Yo estoy contigo ahora.

-Gracias.-sonreí.- Lo sé. Contigo no me siento sola.

-Te propongo algo.-dijo abriendo los ojos.- ¿Qué te parece si… si vamos a Osaka?

-¿Osaka?

-Sí. Vayamos a Osaka a averiguar algo sobre tu familia.

-Pero… ¿de verdad?-dije confundida.- ¿Crees que podamos encontrar algo?

-Podemos intentarlo. No tenemos nada que perder.

-¿De verdad harías eso conmigo?

-Haría eso y mucho más.-sonrió.- Ya está decidido. El fin de semana nos vamos a Osaka.

-Seiya…-dije abrazándolo.- Muchas gracias.

Me besó en los labios y luego se separó de mí.

-Creo que ya es tarde y debería irme.

Lo tomé del brazo antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama.

-No. No te vayas.-le pedí.- Quédate hoy.

-¿Segura?-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?-dije llevando mi mano a su entrepierna.

Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego me empujó hacia el colchón.

* * *

El fin de semana pasé por Serena a su casa y nos fuimos a Osaka en mi auto. Fue un viaje largo de seis horas pero llegamos a eso del mediodía. Buscamos un lugar en donde hospedarnos y nos registramos para poder dejar nuestras cosas en la habitación. Ambos teníamos hambre así que buscamos un buen lugar para comer algo y nos sentamos a esperar la comida.

-¿Por dónde vamos a comenzar?-dijo Serena preocupada.- No tengo idea.

-Podemos ir a ese internado en el que estudiaste.-respondí.- Ahí pueden saber algo.

-¿Lo crees?

-Deben de tener registros, es una institución del gobierno.

-Me siento extraña de estar aquí. Han pasado demasiados años desde la última vez que estuve aquí… No es un lugar del que tenga buenos recuerdos.-dijo.- No me siento como en casa.

-¿Y Tokio?-pregunté.- ¿Te sientes como en casa allí?

Ella me miró y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si te soy sincera.-dijo tomando mi mano.- No era así hasta que te conocí.

-Serena…

-Creo que… tú eres mi casa.

Ella se me acercó y me dio un beso en la boca. En ese momento comprendí que ella también era mi casa y que no la quería dejar nunca. No entendía por qué no me había dado cuenta, pero ya no podía estar sin ella. Era todo lo que me importaba y todo lo que me hacía sentir diferente. Siempre creí que necesitaba ser duro y fuerte para que los demás me valoraran, pero ella me había demostrado que podía abrir mi corazón y ser libre. Me había enseñado que podía reír, divertirme, querer…

Al terminar de comer, pedimos indicaciones para llegar al internado y nos dirigimos hacia allá en el auto. El lugar se encontraba en lo alto de la ciudad, alejado de todo. Para poder llegar tenías que tomar un camino angosto rodeado de árboles y naturaleza. Pensé que si alguien intentara escaparse de ahí no sería nada fácil llegar a la ciudad. El edificio era una construcción antigua, como un claustro. En la entrada, los guardias nos preguntaron qué buscábamos y les dijimos que teníamos una cita con la directora, lo cual no era cierto. El señor no puso ninguna objeción y nos dejó pasar. Manejé durante varios minutos hasta llegar al estacionamiento y nos detuvimos.

En la entrada del edificio, se encontraba una señora de avanzada edad que nos preguntó quiénes éramos y qué queríamos. Al responderle, la señora no quiso dejarnos entrar. Mientras nos encontrábamos discutiendo con ella, se acercó otra mujer de mediana edad para averiguar lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-dijo la mujer mirándonos.

-Directora Akane.-dijo la señora.- Estas personas insisten en hablar con usted, pero no tienen cita y…

-¿Qué es lo que buscan, jóvenes?-nos preguntó la directora.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Buen día, directora, soy Seiya Kou.-le ofrecí la mano.- Mucho gusto. Ella es Serena Tsukino.

-¿Tsukino?-dijo ella.- Ese apellido no es muy común. ¿Fuiste alumna de esta institución?

-Sí.-respondió Serena.- Hace varios años.

-Me parece recordarte.-siguió.- Yo solía ser maestra aquí, y hace un par de años me hicieron directora. Según lo poco que recuerdo, eras una chica muy callada y aislada.

-Así era.-dijo Serena agachando la mirada.

-Mejor vayamos a mi oficina.

Seguimos a la directora a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina en el segundo piso. Nos pidió sentarnos frente a ella y retomó la palabra.

-¿Pueden decirme qué es lo que buscan? No solemos recibir visitas de este tipo.

-Verá, directora…-dijo Serena.- Yo… estoy aquí porque estoy intentando averiguar algo sobre mi familia. Yo ya no vivo en Osaka. Cuando me fui de aquí decidí irme a Tokio, es por eso que no había venido antes.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que quisieras saber?

-Sé que ustedes no tienen información de mi familia, porque yo llegué aquí cuando mi abuela murió. Lo único que quisiera saber es si ustedes tienen algún registro de dónde solía vivir. La verdad es que yo no lo recuerdo bien y me gustaría empezar por ahí. Tal vez ahí sí logre encontrar algo.

-Ya veo.-dijo la directora.- Sinceramente no estoy segura de que tengamos esa información, pero podemos revisar tu expediente. Vuelvo enseguida.

La directora salió de la oficina y nos dejó solos durante una media hora. Cuando regresó, traía una carpeta en las manos y tomó su lugar. Le entregó la carpeta a Serena y ella la abrió. Mientras ella leía los documentos, nos quedamos en silencio esperando.

-Aquí viene una dirección.-dijo Serena al cabo de un rato.- Dice que las personas que me trajeron aquí me recogieron en este lugar, pero no es cerca de la ciudad. Es en un lugar llamado Kobe.

-La comunidad de Kobe está a una media hora de Osaka. Es un pequeño pueblo en las montañas. Es un lugar poco concurrido, a los pobladores de aquél sitio no les gusta comerciar mucho, suelen vivir de sus propias tierras.

-¿Usted sabe cómo podemos llegar?-pregunté.

-Claro. Les anotaré las indicaciones.

Salimos del internado un rato más tarde y Serena parecía alegre. Ya era algo tarde para ir a Kobe, así que optamos por pasear un poco por Osaka y luego cenar algo. Paseamos un rato por el centro de la ciudad, luego fuimos al Castillo de Osaka y finalmente al acuario. Caminamos un buen rato y ya estábamos cansados, así que decidimos regresar al hotel y pedir algo de cenar a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes con lo que encontramos?-le dije a Serena después de cenar.

-Bien… creo… es decir, sí sabía que vivía en un lugar apartado, lo recuerdo bien. Sin embargo… no puedo evitar pensar que es algo extraño.

-¿Extraño por qué?

-Piénsalo.-dijo levantándose de la mesa.- ¿Por qué mi abuela quiso vivir en un lugar tan apartado?

-Hay muchas razones.-respondí.- Tal vez no tenía dinero, tal vez su familia era de ahí.

-Puede ser.-dijo ella.- Pero no dejo de pensar en que la situación es extraña.

Me levanté también y me dirigí hasta ella. La abracé por detrás y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que estás pensando de más.-le dije al oído.- Tiene que haber una explicación.

Lentamente levanté el vestido de Serena con una de mis manos mientras que con la otra dibujé la silueta de su seno. Encontré rápidamente su entrepierna y la acaricié por encima de las bragas. Serena se arqueó contra mí y sentí cómo se humedecía. Hice a un lado su braga e introduje con cuidado mis dedos. Serena emitió un gemido y le besé el cuello.

-Me encanta cuando gimes.-le susurré.- Me encanta cuando estás así… mojada…

Continué acariciándola hasta que sentí que estaba lo suficientemente mojada. Con cuidado, la empujé hacia la cama y se recostó boca abajo. Le levanté la falda del vestido y acaricié sus nalgas. Me recosté sobre ella y poco a poco me introduje en ella.

Serena se arqueó instintivamente y la tomé de las caderas. Podía sentir sus nalgas pegarse a mi cuerpo y yo me sentía sumamente excitado. Me encantaba estar adentro de ella, apenas podía controlarme.

-Más… más rápido…-dijo Serena entre gemidos.

Aumenté la velocidad, pero trataba de controlarme. Se sentía tan bien hacerlo así que me estaba volviendo loco. El placer recorría todo mi cuerpo y podía sentir la sangre bombeando en todo mi ser. Cuando estuve a punto de terminar, me salí y giré a Serena. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y me miraba con deseo. Le arranqué las bragas y me acerqué a su entrepierna con cuidado para poder saborearla. Pasé mi lengua por todo su sexo hasta escucharla gritar.

Me incorporé un poco y volví a introducirme en ella para poder terminar. Esta vez fue más fácil hacerlo, ella estaba completamente húmeda. Serena me apretó fuerte contra sí y me besó en la boca mientras la penetraba con fuerza.

Cuando terminamos, nos quedamos recostados en la cama, medio desnudos y medio vestidos. Serena estaba encima de mí y me besaba el cuello como jugando. Yo solo la observaba en silencio y le acariciaba el cabello.

De pronto sentí inmensas ganas de abrazarla, y lo hice. La apreté tan fuerte contra mí que ella se quejó de que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo mirándome con curiosidad.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Es solo que… se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-sonrió.

-Se me ocurrió que… todavía no te he preguntado si tú…

-Si yo ¿qué?-insistió.- ¡Dime!

-Si tú… ¿te… te gustaría ser mi novia?

Serena se me quedó mirando con seriedad durante algunos segundos y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¡Seiya!

-¿Por… por qué te ríes?-dije nervioso.

Serena me besó en los labios.

-Me rio porque… porque creí que ya era tu novia.

Sonreí.

-Soy un tonto.-admití.- Olvidé preguntarte desde aquél día… pero, entonces… ¿aceptas?

-No era necesario que me lo preguntaras.-respondió.- Porque yo soy tu novia, tu amante, tu amiga, tu cariño, tu enamorada, tu todo…

-¿Eso es un sí?-dije sonriendo.

-¡Sí, tonto!

Serena volvió a besarme y sentí cómo me ponía duro otra vez. Esa mujer hacía que la sangre me hirviera todo el tiempo.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, el sol apenas entraba a través de la ventana de la habitación e iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. A juzgar por la intensidad de la luz, supe que aún era muy temprano. A pesar de habernos desvelado, no me sentía cansada ni con sueño. Al contrario, me sentía sumamente relajada. Seiya aún dormía a mi lado. Uno de sus brazos estaba extendido hacia mí, como si quisiera tocarme. Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Seiya había resultado ser un gran apoyo para mí. Jamás hubiera imaginado que aquel hombre que me miraba con desdén y me gritaba algún día estaría durmiendo a mi lado después de haberme hecho el amor toda la noche. Yo también había cambiado mucho desde que Seiya había llegado a mi vida, no solo él.

Poco a poco había aprendido a ser más segura de mí misma. Ahora confiaba más en mi persona y no me sentía rezagada. Ahora sentía que podía hacer muchas cosas para ser cada día mejor, y él me había ayudado a comprobarlo. También había descubierto que podía tener amigas y hasta una relación. De verdad que mi corazón latía intensamente cada vez que él estaba a mi lado. Lo quería como nunca había querido a nadie.

Dejé que Seiya durmiera un poco más y yo me levanté para poder darme un baño. Mientras me duchaba, me puse a pensar en mi abuela. Aunque estaba tratando de no darle muchas vueltas asunto, no pude evitar pensar en que algo me había ocultado. Incluso si la muerte de mis padres había sido trágica, ¿qué era lo que no podía decirme? A decir verdad, lo único que me interesaba era saber quiénes eran ellos, las personas que me habían traído al mundo. Quería ponerles un nombre, tal vez un rostro, una historia y lo que fuera que pudiera darme tranquilidad.

Cuando salí del baño, encontré a Seiya mirando algo en su teléfono.

-Buenos días.-dije mientras me quitaba la toalla y me quedaba desnuda ante él.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

Seiya dejó de mirar su celular y se concentró en mí.

-Ahora mejor ya que estás aquí.-sonrió.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y caminó hacia mí para luego abrazarme por atrás. Me besó en la mejilla y luego tocó mis senos sin pudor alguno.

-¡Oye! Acabo de bañarme.

-Lo siento.-rio.- Pero es que no pude resistirme, eres hermosa.-dijo en mi oído.

Sentí su pene endurecerse mientras rozaba con mis nalgas y me sonrojé.

-Supongo que puedo volver a bañarme.-dije girándome para poder besarlo.

Unas horas después, salimos del hotel en el auto. Ya habíamos desayunado y estábamos listos para ir a Kobe. Seiya siguió las indicaciones que la directora Akane nos había dado y emprendimos el camino. Salimos de la ciudad y tomamos la carretera. El camino no era muy largo, pero sin duda era difícil de recorrer. La carretera era angosta en la montaña y teníamos que ir a una velocidad lenta.

Al cabo de unos 45 minutos logramos llegar a la comunidad. Habíamos subido bastante y ahora nos encontrábamos casi en la cima de la montaña. Apenas había gente allá afuera. Vimos a una mujer caminando con su hijo pequeño por aquellos caminos empolvados y unas cuantas casas a lo lejos. No había asfalto, ni restaurantes, ni nada. Era un lugar muy pequeño y con poca gente. El silencio invadía toda la zona y lo único que se escuchaba era el rugir del auto.

Seiya se estacionó cerca de lo que parecía ser una plaza y bajamos del auto. En ese lugar había algunos cuantos juegos infantiles, un quiosco y algunas bancas para sentarse. Otra mujer se encontraba jugando con sus dos niños y nos observó con algo de miedo en su rostro.

-¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?-dije cuando Seiya se paró junto a mí.

-No lo sé… tal vez esa mujer pueda ayudarnos un poco.

-No recordaba este lugar tan solitario.-dije mientras caminábamos hacia la señora.- Es muy… triste…

-Tranquila… solo estaremos aquí un rato, estarás bien.-respondió Seiya tomando mi mano.

Cuando nos acercamos a la mujer, ella nos miró extrañada y tomó a sus hijos de la mano.

-Buen día…-dije.- Disculpe la molesta, no es nuestra intención molestar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo ella.

-Solo venimos a buscar algo.-intervino Seiya.- No le haremos nada.

-Lo… lo siento… es que nadie viene por aquí.-respondió.- Es muy raro tener visitantes.

-Mire, señora… yo viví aquí hace algunos años. Es una historia larga de explicar, pero… solamente estoy tratando de investigar algo sobre mi familia. Saber quiénes eran, en fin…

-¿Vivías aquí?-dijo ella observándome.- No puedo reconocerte.

-Bueno… era una niña entonces.-dije.- Vivía con mi abuela. Su nombre era Hayami Tsukino.

-¿Tsu… Tsukino?-respondió con voz nerviosa.- Creo… creo que recuerdo algo. Sinceramente, yo no puedo decirles mucho. Preferiría no hacerlo.

-Pero… ¿quién puede decirnos algo? De verdad necesito saber…

-Pueden ir a visitar a la señora Riuk… vive junto a la pequeña iglesia que está por allá.-dijo apuntando hacia la iglesia.- Ella… ella sabe muchas cosas, y es una mujer mayor, ha vivido aquí toda su vida.

Le dimos las gracias y nos dirigimos caminando hasta la iglesia. Era un lugar pequeño, como todo en ese lugar, y junto al edificio había una casa pequeña que tenía las puertas abiertas. Afuera estaba una mujer de avanzada edad y se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras pelaba una fruta extraña que nunca había visto antes.

-Niña Tsukino.-dijo la viejita con una voz apenas inteligible.

Me paré en seco y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se paralizaba.

-Creí que nunca ibas a regresar.

-U…u… ¿usted… me conoce…?-logré decir sumamente nerviosa.

Seiya apretó mi mano y se lo agradecí internamente.

-Nunca podría olvidar esa cara y esos ojos.-sonrió débilmente.- A decir verdad… creí que nunca ibas a regresar a este lugar.-rio.

Seiya y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

-Buen día, señora.-intervino Seiya.- Serena está aquí porque...

-Buscas a tu familia.

-Señora Riuk…-dije acercándome a ella.- Estoy aquí porque estoy tratando de investigar algo sobre mi familia. Viví en este lugar con mi abuela hasta que ella murió y no sé nada de mi familia. Solo sé que mis padres murieron, pero fuera de eso no sé nada. No sé sus nombres, no sé cómo llegué a este lugar…

-Niña.-respondió.- Tú llegaste aquí en brazos de Hayami. Apenas tenías unos cuantos meses de vida. Tu abuela se desvivía por ti. Hizo todo por protegerte.

Ella guardó silencio y le dio una mordida a su fruta.

-Hay muchas cosas que tal vez sería mejor no saber.-siguió.- Y tu abuela lo sabía. No pudo darte nada, como hubiera querido. No pudo enviarte a una escuela normal, ni tampoco comprarte la ropa que necesitabas.

Sentí cómo los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y no pude resistirlo más.

-Pero sí hay algo que pudo hacer por ti.-sonrió mientras tomaba otra pieza de la fruta y comenzaba a pelarla.- Ella logró cuidarte.

-Pe…pero… ¿cuidarme de qué?-logré decir entre lágrimas.- ¿Ella alguna vez le dijo a usted quiénes eran mis padres? ¿Murieron en un accidente?

-Serena…-dijo Seiya tomándome del brazo.- Debes calmarte.

-Niña.-dijo la señora.- No debemos juzgar las decisiones de los demás. Nunca sabemos bajo qué términos se tomaron y qué circunstancias nos llevaron hasta donde estamos ahora. Recuerda estas palabras más adelante, porque las vas a necesitar. Aquí no vas a encontrar las respuestas que estás buscando, pero te debe quedar el consuelo de que todo cae por su propio peso y de que tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz.

Me solté llorando cuando nos despedimos de la señora Riuk. Seiya me abrazó durante un largo rato antes de subir al auto y me dejó llorar en su pecho. Cuando me calmé un poco, subimos al auto y regresamos a la ciudad en silencio. Agradecí que Seiya respetara mi silencio y una hora después ya estábamos en el hotel de regreso.

No tenía nada de hambre, lo único que quería era recostarme en la cama y quedarme allí sin hacer nada. En cuanto entramos a la habitación, me lancé sobre la cama y me hice un ovillo. Seiya se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó mientras yo seguía llorando en silencio. Nos quedamos unas horas así acostados, y a eso de las 10 u 11 de la noche Seiya me preguntó que si tenía hambre. Él salió un momento a buscar algo de comer y regresó con un par de hamburguesas. Comí sin muchas ganas, pero él me obligó a terminarme toda la comida.

-Serena.-dijo Seiya rompiendo el silencio.- De verdad lamento mucho que este viaje no haya salido como tú lo querías… pienso que tal vez no fue buena idea venir y en serio odio verte así de triste. No lo soporto.-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No…-respondí.- Por favor, no te sientas culpable. Sé que no es tu culpa, y la mía tampoco. Me hice ilusiones porque creí que podríamos encontrar algo, pero… ya no importa…

-Yo… solo quiero recordarte que ahora no estás sola.-dijo antes de besarme en la boca.- Yo estoy contigo, tus amigas y mis hermanos también. Todos te queremos… pero yo más.-sonrió.- Te prometo, te juro que de ahora en adelante nunca te voy a dejar sola. Soy tu familia.

-Lo sé.-dije limpiándome las lágrimas.- Tú y los demás lo son. Y muchas gracias por estar conmigo.

Lo besé nuevamente.

-Además…-continué.- No me voy a ir con las manos vacías.

-¿No?-preguntó Seiya confundido.

-No, tonto.-pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.- Me voy con un novio nuevo.

-Ven acá.-dijo cargándome y aventándome a la cama.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que habíamos visto a Serena. Me había organizado con ella para recogerla y llevarla a la mansión para que pudiera preparar el pastel de Kenji. Él no sabía nada y había preferido mantenerlo en secreto para sorprenderlo. Kenji raramente salía de su despacho o de su habitación cuando no tenía visitas, por lo que no se daría cuenta de que Serena y yo estábamos en la cocina. Yo había comprado todo lo necesario y lo había dejado listo.

-¿Qué hiciste esta semana?-pregunté mientras íbamos en el auto.

-Fue una semana bastante extraña.-respondió.- Trabajé mucho y el fin de semana fui con Seiya a Osaka.

La miré sorprendido.

-¿O…Osaka?-dije nervioso.- ¿Por qué…?

-Fuimos a buscar algo.-sonrió.- Pero no tuvimos suerte.

-¿Qué buscaban?-pregunté.- Si es que se puede saber…

-Nada de lo que valga la pena hablar ahora. Quizá algún día te cuente.-guiñó un ojo.

-Bien.-dije resignado.- Pero… si quisieras hablar con alguien… puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias, Darien. Eres bueno.-sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, Serena se puso a trabajar inmediatamente. Me pidió que la ayudara a cortar algunas frutas para la decoración y le hice caso. El pastel tardó casi una hora en hornearse y cuando lo sacamos del horno, Serena lo dejó enfriar un poco antes de untarle el chocolate. Una vez que quedó cubierto de chocolate, colocamos algunas fresas y encima. Se veía delicioso.

-Voy a llamar a Kenji.-dije.- Espera aquí.

Tuve problemas en sacar a Kenji de su habitación. Estaba recostado leyendo y no tenía intenciones de moverse, pero logré hacerlo y bajamos juntos hasta la cocina. Al entrar, Kenji abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Serena y el pastel. Después sonrió sin poder controlarse cuando Serena le dio un abrazo inesperado. Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír así, pero con Serena en sus brazos no pude controlarlo.

-Serena…-dijo él.- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Bueno, Darien me convenció para darte una sorpresa y te hicimos un pastel.

-En realidad fue ella.-dije yo.- Se ve delicioso.

-Dijo que ibas a pasar tu cumpleaños leyendo en tu habitación, y no podía permitirlo. ¡Los cumpleaños deben celebrarse!

-Darien siempre hablando de más.-dijo Kenji mirándome.- Pero bueno, esta sorpresa debo admitir que sí que es linda. Y el pastel se ve delicioso.

-¿Por qué no vamos al jardín?-sugerí.- Estaremos más cómodos allá.

Cargué el pastel y salimos juntos al jardín. Serena se emocionó al ver la piscina y dijo que no sabía nadar, pero que le gustaría aprender. Coloqué el pastel sobre la mesita y nos sentamos. Serena y yo le cantamos las mañanitas y Kenji se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Al final, Serena partió el pastel y nos sirvió una enorme rebanada a cada uno.

-Este es el pastel más delicioso que he probado.-dijo Kenji.- Muchas gracias, Serena.

-¡Qué bueno que le gustó, señor Kenji! La verdad es que no soy experta en repostería, es un área que no he explorado lo suficiente.

-Pues me parece que no es tan necesario explorarla, te sale naturalmente.

-Solo lo dice porque le caigo bien.-rio Serena.

-Sí me caes bien.-respondió Kenji.- Pero también es cierto que eres muy buena cocinera.

-Y hablando de eso.-intervine.- ¿Ya estás lista para llenar los papeles de la beca?

-¿Hoy?

-Sí, los tengo en la oficina.

-Acepta, Serena.-dijo Kenji.- Así podemos probar toda tu comida.

-Este pastel… me recuerda mucho al que…-Kenji guardó silencio.

-¿Al que qué?-insistió Serena.

-Al que preparaba mi mamá.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Sí… ella solía hacer un pastel muy parecido, era una tradición en Osaka.

De pronto miré a Kenji y toqué su pierna por debajo de la mesa para que Serena no se diera cuenta. Él me miró sin entender lo que sucedía y traté de no ser muy obvio.

-¿Osaka?-dijo Serena.- ¿Es usted de Osaka?

-Yo… yo…

-Estuve ahí el fin de semana.-interrumpió Serena.

-¿Ah, sí?-respondió Kenji.- Y… ¿por qué?

-Serena dijo que estaba buscando algo.-intervine.- Pero no me quiso contar qué.

Miré a Kenji para que entendiera lo que trataba de decirle e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que me confirmó que me entendía.

-Fue por un asunto familiar.-dijo Serena.- Nada de qué preocuparse.-sonrió.- ¿Quién quiere más pastel?

Cuando regresé a la mansión después de llevar a Serena a su casa, Kenji me esperaba fumando un cigarrillo todavía sentado en la mesa del jardín.

-Darien.-dijo cuando escuchó mis pasos.- ¿Por qué Serena estaba en Osaka?

-No lo sé.-respondí sentándome a su lado.- No me lo quiso decir y no insistí para no parecer sospechoso. Pero… con lo que dijo hace rato me da la impresión de que ella… tal vez…

-Está buscando a su familia.

-Eso parece. Pero sinceramente no creo que haya tenido suerte, cuando me lo contó parecía triste, como decepcionada…

-Bueno.-dijo él.- Sabemos que no puede encontrar nada porque nos encargamos de eso hace mucho tiempo. Lo que me preocupa es que justo ahora tenga esa inquietud. Ahora que estamos tan cerca de ella…

-No te angusties, Kenji. Estamos blindados, no hay manera de que se entere.

-Eso espero. Si ella… si ella se entera… puede odiarme.

-Eso no va a pasar.-le aseguré.

Esa noche me sentía intranquilo. Intenté dormir, pero solo me daba vueltas en la cama. Sentía que estaba haciendo demasiado calor, así que me levanté a abrir la ventana. A pesar de que tenía el torso desnudo, seguía sudando como si la temperatura hubiera subido. Desde mi ventana podía ver Tokio a lo lejos. Aún había muchísimas luces encendidas, cosa que en las montañas de Osaka no sucedía. Allá lo único que podía ver desde mi ventana eran los árboles que tupían el valle.

Al pensar en Osaka no pude evitar pensar en Serena. ¿Por qué había ido hacia allá? ¿Acaso deseaba tanto saber algo sobre su familia? ¿Por qué justo ahora? También pensé en Kenji y en lo feliz que había estado hoy con su pastel. De alguna manera me dolía que esos dos no pudieran estar juntos como padre e hija. También me dolía que Serena no pudiera saber de dónde venía. Ella se merecía saberlo todo, pero Kenji tenía razón, ¿qué tal que no lo perdonaba? Aunque yo no lo creía. Serena era una chica dulce y tierna, y sobre todo inteligente. Era diferente a los demás, era especial. Estaba seguro de que si Kenji le explicaba todo ella podría perdonarlo…

Cuando de familia se trataba, no había nada que el amor no pudiera reparar.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Siento que este capítulo no estuvo taaan emocionante, pero espero que les guste de cualquier forma :) Digamos que las cosas se empiezan a enredar un poco ahora que Serena tiene la necesidad de saber sobre su familia. Un saludo a todos los que me están leyendo, de verdad me dan mucha fuerza para continuar 3 Los tkm. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, ¡dejen sus comentarios!


	10. Tensión

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi. Historia inspirada en el dorama "Oh my ghost", pero con cambios y alteraciones para esta adaptación.

* * *

Me encontraba en el embarcadero esperando a que mis hombres terminaran de descargar la mercancía. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y yo necesitaba que todo terminara pronto. Necesitaba llevar esa mercancía a una bodega alejada de la ciudad para que Kenji no la encontrara. Si no lograba mover esta carga a otro lado, no tendría oportunidad para desaparecerla de la vista de Kenji. Teníamos preparado un "accidente" que haría explotar al barco para hacerle creer al jefe que nos habían arruinado la mercancía, pero teníamos que apresurarnos o el plan se podía arruinar.

Cuando la mercancía ya estaba completa en el tráiler, le ordené a mis hombres que subieran y la llevaran a la dirección que les había dado. Nadie podía rastrearlos o yo mismo los mataría. Me dirigí a mi auto, Yukito iba detrás de mí y se paró en seco sin decir nada. Me giré para poder saber qué sucedía y me quedé atónito. Kenji y Darien caminaban hacia nosotros en silencio. Detrás de ellos había unos 50 hombres esperando órdenes. Tragué saliva y tomé mi arma.

-¿Ibas a robarme, Andrew?-dijo Kenji cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Kenji comenzó a reír y todos lo miraban con miedo.

-¿A mí? ¿De verdad? Creí que eras más inteligente.

-Kenji…-respondí.- No es lo que tú crees, lo que pasa es que la bodega en donde…

-Silencio.-me interrumpió.- No solo estabas tratando de robarme, sino que has estado tratando de engañarme.

Darien apuntó su arma hacia mí sin decir nada.

-Cuando te elegí para trabajar conmigo fue porque me pareciste un hombre muy inteligente. Eras decidido y estabas dispuesta a llegar muy lejos. Veo que no me equivoqué con lo último. Creíste que ibas a poder quitarme de en medio, ¿no?

-Kenji… tienes que dejarme explicarte por qué…

-Si hay algo que no soporto es que quieran verme la cara. Lamentablemente para ti tu ambición llegó demasiado lejos, pero de aquí no va a pasar.

-No, Kenji, no…

-Dame una buena razón para no matarte ahora mismo.

Darien se acercó aún más a mí, estaba seguro que iba a matarme.

-Señor…-logré decir.- Yo… sé dónde está su hija.

Kenji no cambió de expresión.

-Sé que usted creía que estaba muerta, ¡no lo está! Yo sé dónde está… puedo traerla con usted.

Ni él ni Darien dijeron nada.

-Aunque…-continué.- Si usted… si usted me hace algo, mis hombres la van a buscar y…

No pude seguir hablando porque Darien me golpeó fuertemente en el estómago. Caí al suelo y comencé a reír.

-¡Digo la verdad! Sé dónde está su hija, con quién vive y dónde trabaja. Si usted me hace algo, ella sufrirá las consecuencias…

-No seas estúpido.-dijo Darien esta vez.- Nosotros sabemos todo sobre Serena.

Abrí los ojos como platos y lo miré. ¿Ya lo sabían? ¡No podía ser! Era mi única carta contra ellos, era la única forma que tenía de arruinarlos.

-Afortunadamente nos dimos cuenta por nuestros propios medios, y también me enteré de tú, imbécil, sabías todo y no habías dicho nada.

Darien me pateó fuerte.

-¿Planeabas usar algo tan preciado para vengarte de Kenji? Eres un idiota.

Recibí otra patada.

-No olvides que nosotros vamos un paso delante de ti, sabandija, y tú no eres nadie comparado con nosotros. Tú no vas a tocar a Serena porque es mentira que la tienes vigilada. Yo sí la tengo vigilada, ella está bien.

Darien me tomó con brusquedad del cabello y me apuntó con el arma.

-No te voy a matar hoy.- me dijo.- Porque necesito que deshagas los planes que ya hiciste. Kenji es tan misericordioso que te va a dar la oportunidad de remediar todo esto. Si lo haces bien y regresas todo lo que hiciste a la normalidad, vas a poder seguir viviendo tu vida miserable y aburrida. De otra forma… cualquier cosa que intentes hacer te va a costar la vida.

Antes de soltarme me volvió a golpear fuertemente y me dejó tirado en el suelo. Mi rostro estaba lleno de sangre y apenas pude ver cuando desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Yukito me ayudó a levantarme y me subió al auto. Los hombres de Kenji se llevaron la mercancía y nos quedamos solos.

Mientras Yukito me llevaba a mi casa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Kenji ahora me tenía en sus manos y sabía que en cualquier momento podía deshacerse de mí. Pero esto no se podía quedar así. No podía darme por vencido ahora que me había descubierto, ¿realmente iba a dejarme vivir? Tenía que ser más rápido que él, tenía que hacerle daño de alguna forma.

Serena Tsukino no tenía idea de quién era ni de quién era su padre, pero yo me encargaría de decírselo. Era la única forma en la que podía debilitar a Kenji.

* * *

-Todo va a salir.-le dije a Kenji mientras nos dirigíamos de regreso a la mansión.- A Serena no le va a pasar nada.

-No debimos dejarlo vivir.-respondió.

-Es el único que puede solucionar todo el caos que provocó. Me desharé de él en cuanto lo arregle.

-De cualquier forma…-dijo Kenji mirando por la ventana.- Quiero que lo tengas bien vigilado. No me gustó para nada cómo me amenazó, y no le voy a permitir que utilice a mi hija como carnada. No quiero verlo ni un metro cerca de ella. Es capaz de decirle toda la verdad solo para molestarme.

-No te preocupes. Yo voy a cuidar de Serena.

-Si se atreve a ponerle una mano encima… te juro que… yo mismo lo voy a estrangular con mis propias manos.-dijo Kenji apretando los puños.

* * *

Las chicas y yo estábamos terminando de colocar los globos cuando llegó Rei y los hermanos Kou. Todo estaba casi listo para la fiesta sorpresa de Seiya. Era su cumpleaños 32 y se me había ocurrido la idea de hacerle una fiesta. Sabía que no le gustaría mucho, porque según él prefería no celebrar su cumpleaños, pero no podía permitirlo.

Yo misma había preparado el pastel, la comida y los bocadillos. Las chicas me habían ayudado a adornar el jardín trasero y le había pedido a los Kou que invitaran a Rei. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba Seiya.

-¡Rei! ¡Chicos!-dije saludando.- Qué bueno que vinieron.

-No podía perderme la cara de Seiya cuando vea que le hiciste una fiesta sorpresa.-dijo Yaten sonriendo.- ¿Dónde está mi chica?

Yaten buscó a Mina con la mirada y la encontró arriba de una escalera terminando de colocar globos. Se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la bajó para poder besarla en la boca. Taiki traía unas flores que asumí no eran para Seiya, se alejó para poder entregárselas a Amy, quien se sonrojó muchísimo. Me quedé sola con Rei, quien se veía algo incómoda.

-Rei.-dije.- Espero que no te sientas incómoda… mis amigas son divertidas, te van a caer bien.

-Gracias.-sonrió.- En realidad no me siento incómoda, solo me siento extraña porque no estoy acostumbrada a convivir de esta manera. No soy una persona de muchas amigas.

-Te entiendo.-respondí.- Yo tampoco lo era hasta que las conocí a ellas. Son muy divertidas, y lindas personas. Creí que jamás tendría amigas así.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a servir la comida?

-Sí, vamos.

Acomodamos toda la comida en las mesas que habíamos puesto en el jardín y le llamé a Seiya para saber cómo iba. Ya estaba muy cerca, así que nos acomodamos para esperarlo. Al cabo de algunos minutos, vi al auto de Seiya estacionarse frente a la casa. Pero justo cuando Seiya caminaba hacia la entrada del jardín, todos vimos cómo Andrew Furuhata se acercaba a él. ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí? Seiya lo miró con desdén y se paró en seco. Sin pensarlo, caminé hasta a ellos para evitar que se pelearan.

-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?-dijo Seiya.- Deja de molestar a mi novia.

-Solamente quiero hablar con ella y…

-¡Tú no tienes nada que hablar con ella!-gritó Seiya.

-¡Oigan!-dije interrumpiendo.- Por favor, no hagan esto ahora.

-Serena, ¿puedo hablar contigo 5 minutos?-me dijo Andrew.

-Andrew, yo no…

-Buen día.-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

Los tres nos giramos al mismo tiempo y vimos a Darien acercarse a nosotros.

-¿Da…Darien? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté confundida.

-Vine a visitar a un amigo cerca y los vi de lejos, pensé en venir a saludar.-respondió mirando a Andrew.

-¿Se conocen?-dijo Andrew nervioso.

-Sí.-dije.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Andrew? Habla de una vez.-insistí.

-¿Todo bien?-dijo Yaten acercándose a nosotros.

Detrás de él vinieron todos los demás.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó Seiya confundido.

-Yo…-dije agachando la mirada.

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo Yaten.-Tratamos de celebra tu cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Seiya sorprendido.- Un momento…

-Yo me voy.-dijo Andrew.- Lamento haberlos molestado.

Andrew prácticamente salió corriendo y noté cómo Darien lo seguía con la mirada.

-Lamento que todo se haya arruinado.-le dije a Seiya.- Solo quería darte una sorpresa.

-Tonta.-dijo él acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo.- Ven aquí.

Seiya me besó frente a todos y me sonrojé.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dije cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-dijo Darien detrás de nosotros.- Ahora me voy, que tengan buen día.

-¡Darien!-dije.- No te vayas. Puedes quedarte a celebrar con nosotros.

-No quisiera molestar y…

-A Seiya no le molesta, ¿cierto?-dije mirando a mi novio.

-Eh… supongo que no.-respondió.

Los demás se pusieron a darle un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños a Seiya y yo me acerqué a Darien.

-¿De verdad estabas visitando a un amigo por aquí cerca?-le dije cuando estuvimos solos, los demás ya habían entrado al jardín.- Tú no eres una persona de muchos amigos.

-Parece que me conoces bien.-sonrió.

-Dime la verdad.-insistí.

-Bien.-dijo.- La verdad estaba aburrido, tenía el día libre y vine a ver si estabas disponible. No tenía idea de que tendrías una fiesta sorpresa. Lamento haber interrumpido.

-No te preocupes.-sonreí.- Sabes que eres mi amigo, eres bienvenido.

-¿Soy tu amigo?-dijo sorprendido.- Eso no lo esperaba.

-Bueno, yo supongo que también soy tu amiga, ¿no? Además, no tienes otra.-guiñé el ojo.- Anda, vamos con los demás. Te presentaré a mis amigas.

Le presenté a Darien a los demás y lo dejé tratando de socializar mientras yo iba a buscar a Seiya que estaba en la cocina lavándose las manos.

-Seiya.-dije abrazándolo por atrás.- Lo siento si todo esto se arruinó. Y también lo siento si no te gustó la sorpresa, quería darte algo especial y…

Seiya se giró para mirarme a los ojos y me calló con un beso.

-Basta.-dijo.- Es cierto, no soy muy fan de celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero me encantó. No tenía idea y a pesar del incidente de ahorita, me sorprendí de ver a todos aquí. Gracias, Serena, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Seiya volvió a besarme y sentí sus brazos rodearme. Me dejé llevar por el beso y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se derretía entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no nos escapamos a tu habitación?-me dijo al oído.- Nadie lo notará.

Me reí.

-Tendrás que aguantar un poco más.-respondí.- Además, ahí está Darien no puedo dejarlo solo con extraños.

-Cierto.-dijo soltándome.- Tu amiguito está aquí.

-¡Oye! No hables así.-sonreí.- ¿Estás celoso?

-¿Tendría que estarlo?-dijo tomando mi mano.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Aunque debo confesar que me da miedo.-dijo Seiya.- Es un tipo muy raro.

-Darien tiene un buen corazón.-respondí.- Anda, vamos afuera.

* * *

Me encontraba tomando una cerveza apartada de los demás mientras ellos estaban sirviendo el pastel. Las chicas me habían caído muy bien, eran muy agradables, pero aún no me sentía completamente cómoda. A unos metros de mí se encontraba ese hombre que había llegado de improvisto, el amigo de Serena.

Era un hombre muy diferente a los que conocía. Parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, alejado de la realidad. Era una persona muy misteriosa, como si ocultara grandes secretos. Por otro lado, era bastante guapo. Sus ojos de un color azul profundo intimidaban a cualquiera de nosotros. Era alto, mucho más alto que todos los hombres que estaban ahí. Estaba segura de que medía alrededor de 1.90.

Lo que más me llamaba la atención de todo aquello era cómo es que un hombre como él había hecho amistad con Serena. Es decir, Serena era una chica tímida y de pocos amigos, no entendía cómo se habían relacionado. Decidí acercarme a él, aprovechando que estaba solo y conocerlo un poco.

-Darien, ¿cierto?-dije a su lado.

Él asintió en silencio.

-Yo soy Rei.-dije.- Mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto.-respondió.

-Te sientes incómodo, ¿no? Te entiendo, yo también.

-¿No eres su amiga?-dijo Darien sin dejar de mirar a los demás.

-Sí… es decir, soy amiga de Seiya y sus hermanos, pero a las chicas las conozco hace poco. Seiya es mi mejor amigo.

Darien me miró extrañado.

-Ya veo.-respondió.

-Y tú… ¿cómo conociste a Serena?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Por trabajo.-dijo sonriendo.- Es una buena chica.

Darien miró a Serena desde donde estábamos y me estremecí. Él la miraba de una forma muy diferente a como se podría mirar a un amigo. La miraba como Seiya también la miraba, incluso de una manera mucho más profunda que no lograba explicar.

-Ellos están muy enamorados.-dije sin darme cuenta.- No tendrías oportunidad alguna.

Él me miró con una sonrisa de ironía.

-Eso no me interesa de Serena.-respondió.- Es una buena amiga. Así como Seiya es un buen amigo tuyo.

Me quedé en silencio y me crucé de brazos. Darien le dio un tragó a su cerveza y siguió mirando a Serena como un leopardo observando a su presa.

* * *

Al terminar de comer pastel, mis hermanos y yo recogimos todos los platos para poder llevarlos a la cocina. Pude observar desde la ventana de la cocina que daba al jardín cómo Serena se acercaba a Darien.

-Hermano, de verdad que no puedo creer la clase de hombre en la que te has convertido.-dijo Yaten riendo.- Apenas y te reconozco. Jamás pensé verte tan enamorado de otra mujer que no fuera Rei.

-Yo creo que hace mucho tiempo que ya no estaba enamorado de Rei.-intervino Taiki.- Solo que no se había dado cuenta.

-Eso es cierto.-admití.- Duré muchos años creyendo que quería a Rei como algo más, cuando solo es mi mejor amiga.

-Serena es una chica increíble, a mí me da mucho gusto que estés con ella. Se ve que ambos se aman.- dijo Taiki.

-Serena es todo lo que hubiera podido desear. Ni siquiera yo me explico cómo es que sucedió todo esto. Quisiera… quisiera estar con ella siempre.-sonreí.-Además, no soy el único enamorado, ¿o sí?-dije mirándolos.- Yaten está que babea por Mina, como si nunca hubiera tenido novia y tú, Taiki, no te atreves a decirle a Amy que no puedes vivir sin ella.

-Yo…yo… no sé…-dijo Taiki.- Amy me gusta mucho, pero soy muy estúpido.

-No digas eso.-respondí.- Eres un gran tipo, y estoy seguro de que Amy te corresponde, dale la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

-Creo que has cambiado mucho.-dijo Taiki.- En buen sentido, claro. Ahora eres mucho más maduro, siempre estás de buen humor, tienes mucha energía, eres amable con todos, en fin… creo que te has vuelto una mejor persona.

-Bueno… creo que es cierto.-acepté.- Ahora me siento mucho mejor, creo que es culpa de ella.-sonreí.

-¿Y quién ese se tipo?-dijo Yaten mirando a Darien desde la ventana.- Dijo Serena que es su amigo, pero… no lo sé, es muy extraño. Da mucho miedo.

-Lo sé.-respondí.- A mí también me da mala espina, pero… es amigo de Serena y tengo que respetar eso. Nunca le diría a Serena con quién tiene que juntarse, así no funcionan las relaciones. Además… si ella confía en él, bueno, creo que con eso basta.

-Sin duda has cambiado mucho.-dijo Yaten golpeando mi brazo.

* * *

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?-le pregunté a Darien cuando estuve a su lado.

-¿Tratas de burlarte de mí?-respondió sonriendo.

-Para nada. ¿Te gustó el pastel?

-Estaba delicioso.-dijo.- Tus amigas son muy lindas.

-¡Lo sé! Son geniales, justo como siempre imaginé que serían mis amigas.

-Aunque… no tanto como tú.

-Qué tonto.-le dije.- Y… ¿qué opinas de Seiya?

-Pues… no creo que mi opinión importe.

-A mí sí, porque te la estoy pidiendo y porque eres mi amigo.

-Bueno… pues pienso que Seiya es un buen tipo. Realmente no tengo quejas de él. Mientras se porte bien contigo, todo está bien. No le encuentro ningún pero.

-¡Darien!-dije cruzándome de brazos.- Eso no dice nada.

-Creo que ya debería irme.-dijo poniéndose de pie.- Kenji seguramente está preguntando por mí.

-Pero…

-Muchas gracias por haberme invitado y dejarme conocer a tus amigos.-sonrió.- Nos vemos otro día, señorita Tsukino.

-Adiós, Darien, gracias por venir.-le di un beso en la mejilla y regresé a la cocina con los demás.

* * *

Iba caminando hacia mi auto que había dejado estacionado algunas cuadras lejos de casa de Serena cuando escuché la voz de esa chica detrás de mí.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Parece que tú también.-respondí amablemente.

-Me aburrí un poco.-admitió.- ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

La miré extrañado y confundido.

-Supongo…

Rei se subió en el asiento del copiloto y arranqué el auto. Seguí las indicaciones para llegar a su casa y cuando estuvimos ahí ella se quedó en silencio. Me miró a los ojos y acercó una de sus manos a mi rostro para acariciarlo con cuidado. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero dejé que siguiera haciéndolo. Después de un rato, acercó su rostro al mío y me besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté amablemente.

Ella me miró y sonrió atrevidamente.

-Eres un hombre muy guapo, Darien. Y resulta que tengo muchas ganas de hacer el amor.

La miré sin mostrarme sorprendido y sonreí ligeramente.

-No me conoces.-respondí.

-Mucho mejor.-sonrió.

Cuando entramos al departamento de Rei ella intentaba quitarme la camisa desesperadamente mientras yo la besaba bruscamente en los labios. Sin duda Rei era una mujer muy guapa, con un cuerpo impresionante. No me costó nada de trabajo desvestirla y hacerle el amor. Se movía bastante bien, y también besaba muy bien, tenía que admitirlo. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba tener sexo hasta que esa mujer me lo pidió.

Sin embargo, mientras me encontraba encima de ella penetrándola con todas mis fuerzas no pude evitar ver el rostro de Serena mirándome. En ese momento no era Rei a quien le estaba haciendo el amor, era ella quien estaba debajo de mí. Cerré los ojos tratando de desaparecer su imagen de mi cabeza, pero era demasiado tarde. Me sentía como un completo idiota.

* * *

Darien hacía el amor bastante bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me tocaba de esa manera tan brusca y agresiva. Me dejé llevar porque no tenía nada que perder. Tenía un deseo y él podía cumplirlo. Después de todo, no había ningún otro hombre que quisiera estar conmigo. Era libre.

Apenas podía distinguir el rostro de Darien en la oscuridad de mi habitación y mientras intentaba estudiar sus facciones hubo algo que me preocupó. Podía sentir su pene adentro de mí, penetrándome con fuerza, y en su rostro… en su rostro solo podía ver a Seiya. Traté de no pensar en eso, pero me era imposible.

* * *

Seiya me había pedido que me fuera con él a su departamento y no pude decirle que no. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con él y dormir a su lado. Me encantaba dormir con él, amaba cómo me rodeaba con sus brazos y me protegía durante toda la noche. Adoraba el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo y me gustaba sentir su torso pegado a mi espalda.

Me quité el vestido que traía puesto frente a sus ojos y noté cómo recurría mi cuerpo con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Caminé hacia él lentamente y me senté en sus piernas sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Te quiero.-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo te quiero más.-sonrió y me abrazó.- Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, me la pasé muy bien y la comida estuvo deliciosa. Veo que cada vez eres mejor, incluso que yo.

Me besó en el hombro con cuidado.

-Por supuesto que no. Nadie puede ser mejor que tú.-sonreí.-Me alegro que te haya gustado la sorpresa, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pero aún falta tu mejor regalo.-dije empujándolo hacia atrás para poder colocarme encima de él.

Le desabroché el pantalón y con cuidado busqué su miembro para llevarlo a mi boca. Lo saboree como nunca antes lo había hecho y solo podía escuchar los gemidos de Seiya. Varias veces intentó hacerme parar, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Quería terminar lo que había comenzado. Llevé a Seiya hasta el clímax y cuando lo miré estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Ese sí que fue un excelente regalo.-logró decir entre susurros.

-Aún no hemos terminado.-sonreí maliciosamente.

* * *

Algunos días después de mi intento de acercarme a Serena, Yukito entró a mi oficina apresurado.

-Chef.-dijo sentándose frente a mí.- Escuché algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede? Habla ya.

-Escuché a Minako hablando por teléfono con alguien, no sé si era su novio o alguien más y…

-¿Ya?-insistí.

-Hablaban sobre la señorita Serena. Mencionó algo acerca de que estaba triste porque no había tenido éxito encontrando información sobre su familia.

-¿Su familia?-dije poniéndome de pie.- ¿Serena está buscando a su familia?

-Eso parece.

-No puedo creerlo.-reí.- Ahí está nuestra oportunidad.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No puedo acercarme a ella, eso está claro, pero… podemos hacer que ella venga hasta nosotros.

-¿Le dirá la verdad?

-Sí.-respondí.- Le diremos toda la verdad y le arruinaremos los planes a Kenji. Es obvio que Kenji no quiere decirle nada a Serena, porque de haber querido lo hubiera hecho desde que la encontró, ¿no crees?

-Es cierto.

-Y si no le ha querido decir nada seguramente es porque no quiere que se entere de qué clase de persona es.-sonreí.- Pero nosotros le arruinaremos los planes.

-¿Y cómo haremos para verla?

-Le vas a enviar una nota anónima.-dije.- Le vas a pedir que nos encontremos en algún lugar y le vas a decir que tenemos información sobre su familia que podría interesarle.

-Sí, chef. Como usted diga.

* * *

Esa mañana Serena había salido temprano porque necesitaba ir al banco a hacer algunos depósitos, así que dejé que terminara temprano su trabajo. Me quedé ayudándole a los demás a limpiar y a eso de las 7 habíamos terminado. Me despedí de los chicos y Yoshi se acercó a mí antes de irse.

-Chef.-dijo.- Acaban de traer esto para Serena.

-¿Qué es?-dije tomando el papel.

-Lo trajo un hombre, no dijo quién era y yo tampoco lo conozco, lo siento.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Yoshi se despidió y salió del restaurante. El papel no tenía sobre, ni estaba cerrado, ni nada por el estilo. Era una simple nota que se abría y que no estaba firmada.

_Tenemos información sobre su familia. Venga a la Torre Tokio hoy a las 9:00 pm y le diremos todo. Tenemos pruebas. _

La nota no tenía firma, ni decía nada más. ¿Información sobre la familia de Serena? ¿Pruebas? Pero si nosotros no habíamos logrado encontrar nada, ¿se trataba de una broma? Me parecía peligroso que citaran a Serena así como así, no podía dejarla ir sola. Si lo que decía esa nota era verdad, iría yo solo a hablar con la persona que la había enviado.

* * *

Cuando llegué al banco me hicieron esperar una media hora antes de atenderme. El ejecutivo que me atendió me ayudó a hacer mis depósitos y luego me habló sobre un seguro que protegería mi cuenta de cualquier intento de fraude. Le dije que estaba bien y me ayudó a realizar el trámite para proteger la cuenta. Me parecía algo tonto ya que no tenía mucho, pero tampoco estaba de más.

-Mientras yo termino de llenar los papeles, le entrego su estado de cuenta mensual para que lo revise, señorita Tsukino.-dijo entregándome un sobre.

Me dejó sola en la oficina y yo abrí el sobre con cuidado. Nunca antes había leído un estado de cuenta, así que no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba. Por lo que pude notar era lo que me mostraba cuánto dinero tenía guardado y los movimientos que había hecho con ese dinero. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando me di cuenta de cuánto dinero tenía. Era tanto dinero que ni siquiera podía imaginar de dónde había salido.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos leían. Con ese dinero hubiera podido viajar por todo el mundo, irme a vivir a otro país, incluso podía dejar de trabajar para siempre y no necesitarlo nunca. Me quedé sorprendida y no tenía idea de dónde podía haber salido. Estaba asustada, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer al respecto?

El ejecutivo regresó y me confirmó que el seguro ya estaba activado. Le confesé que ese dinero no era mío, y que yo no lo había depositado pero me dijo que sería muy difícil rastrear ese dinero.

-Si ese dinero no es suyo, como dice, y usted pide que se rastree solamente le perjudicaría.

-¿A qué se refiere?-dije asustada.

-A que si ese dinero no es… bueno… no es dinero "bien" podrían pensar que se lo robó.

-¿De verdad? Pero yo no…

-Lo sé, señorita, usted no se ha robado ese dinero. Sin embargo, por otro lado esos ingresos son suyos, a fin de cuentas. ¿A dónde piensa regresarlos? Le conviene mucho más quedárselos.

-Pero es que no tengo idea de dónde vino ese dinero.

-Tal vez alguien le pagó algo que le debía, no lo sé…

El ejecutivo no pudo ayudarme mucho más y preferí salir. Tenía pensado regresar al restaurante a ver a Seiya pero me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que le habían surgido algunos asuntos pendientes y que no podría verme. Suspiré y emprendí el camino a casa.

¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer con todo ese dinero? Tan solo de acordarme de la cifra me daban escalofríos.

* * *

Andrew había estado actuando demasiado raro últimamente. A pesar de que no había intentado acercarse a Serena desde la última vez, presentía que estaba tramando algo. Ese día salió de su restaurante caminando. Iba solo y me pareció aún más extraño, pues siempre estaba acompañado del idiota de Yukito.

Lo seguí con cuidado de no ser visto y llegamos caminando hasta la Torre Tokio. Era bastante tarde para que estuviera de visita en ese lugar, pues cerraban a las 8 de la noche y ya eran las 9 en punto. En el lugar apenas había gente, había un par de parejas y algunos jóvenes platicando en la oscuridad. Era obvio que Andrew se había citado en ese lugar con alguien y yo casi podía asegurar que ese alguien era Serena.

A los pocos minutos pude ver a Seiya Kou acercarse al lugar, pero venía solo. Si Andrew le decía algo a Seiya todo estaba arruinado. No era ninguna coincidencia que él estuviera ahí. Me acerqué rápidamente a Andrew y lo tomé bruscamente del brazo mientras escondía mi arma entre mi cuerpo y su espalda para que nadie pudiera verla.

-Si gritas o haces algún ruido te mato aquí mismo.-le dije en voz baja y con tranquilidad.- Tú y yo nos vamos de aquí en este momento.

* * *

Traté de buscar a la persona que había enviado la nota, pero no encontré a nadie. Había unas cuantas personas en la Torre Tokio y nadie parecía sospechoso. Busqué por todos lados pero no encontré a nadie. Sin embargo, cuando estuve a punto de irme noté algo que llamó mucho mi atención.

Logré distinguir a Darien Chiba entre la penumbra y parecía que se alejaba rápidamente de ahí. ¿Acaso era él quien había enviado la nota? ¿Era por eso que siempre estaba cerca de Serena? Definitivamente no era una casualidad que él estuviera ahí a esa misma hora. Traté de alcanzarlo pero era demasiado tarde, había desaparecido.

Regresé al restaurante sintiendo algo extraño. ¿Acaso no era casualidad que Darien y Serena se hubieran conocido? Tal vez eso explicaría el interés de ese hombre en ella, pero de ser así… ¿por qué simplemente no le había contado la verdad sobre su familia? Tenía que buscar a Darien y preguntárselo directamente, porque no me gustaba nada que estuviera utilizando eso de pretexto para acercarse a mi novia y mucho menos podía permitir que la ilusionara si era mentira lo de su familia.

* * *

Llevé a Andrew hasta una de las bodegas que teníamos en Tokio y lo primero que hice fue aventarlo al suelo con fuerza. Lo golpee hasta cansarme y luego lo levanté solo para estrellarlo contra la pared.

-Te advertimos el otro día que no intentaras acercarte a Serena.-dije poniéndole la pistola en la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no has entendido?

Andrew comenzó a reír y volví a golpearlo hasta que guardó silencio.

-Si no te he matado es únicamente porque Kenji necesita que canceles los planes que tienes con tu gente. Pero te aseguro que si no lo haces… me voy a divertir mucho contigo.

Andrew ni siquiera podía abrir la boca de los golpes que le había dado, pero sabía que podía escucharme.

-Te voy a dar una última oportunidad, Andrew.-le dije acercándome a su rostro.- Y es la última de verdad. Vas a decirle a tus hombres lo que tienen que hacer para terminar con este asunto de una vez y te vamos a dejar vivir. Kenji está dispuesto a pagar tu reubicación muy lejos de Tokio, en el lugar que quieras, pero lejos. Si no, te juro que yo mismo te voy a matar.

Andrew sonrió irónicamente y asomó los dientes llenos de sangre. Lo detestaba con todas mis fuerzas porque quería arruinar la vida de Kenji y quería lastimar a Serena. Mi única razón de vivir era para proteger a Kenji y ahora también a Serena, y este imbécil no arruinaría todo lo que habíamos construido hasta ahora. Además, ahora que Serena había llegado a nuestras vidas tampoco iba a permitir que quisiera arruinarle la vida a ella menos que a nadie. A una persona inocente que no tenía la culpa de todo lo que le había sucedido.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Estuvo un poco corto este cap, pero espero les haya gustado. Las cosas ya están demasiado tensas entre Andrew y Kenji, ¿será que Andrew realmente hará caso a la advertencia de Darien? ¿Creen que Kenji pueda seguirle ocultando por mucho más tiempo a Serena la verdad? ¿Qué opinan de lo que sucedió entre Rei y Darien? Dejen comentarios :)


	11. La Verdad

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Me desperté a eso de las 2 de la mañana. Yukitó tocó mi puerta algunos minutos después y supe que era el momento. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí de mi habitación. Yukito y yo subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hasta la bodega que se encontraba a unos 50 kilómetros lejos de Tokio. Había convocado a todos mis hombres ese día para planear nuestro próximo movimiento.

Cuando llegamos, ya eran más de las 3 de la mañana y todos se encontraban ahí. Le había ordenados a algunos que se encargaran de regresar la mercancía a las bodegas de Kenji para que no sospechara lo que tenía pensado hacer. Mientras ellos cargaban los camiones, yo me dediqué a hablar con el resto.

-Escuchen todos.-dije subiéndome a una de las plataformas.- No tenemos más tiempo. Kenji está sobre nuestras cabezas y no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo. Si no actuamos ahora, Kenji terminará con todos nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado, jefe?-dijo uno.

-Es evidente que no tenemos la capacidad ni los medios para darle un golpe a Kenji ni con la mercancía ni con sus hombres.-seguí.- Por lo tanto, tenemos que atacar su punto más débil: su hija.-sonreí.

-¿El señor Kenji tiene una hija?

-No les voy a contar toda esa bella historia.-dije rodando los ojos.- Lo único que les interesa saber es que esa hija existe y nos va a ser útil para darle el tiro de gracia.

Guardé silencio durante algunos minutos para poder observar el rostro de mis hombres y sus reacciones.

-La vamos a secuestrar.-dije al fin.- Y con eso vamos a hacer que Kenji venga hasta nosotros.

* * *

El miércoles por la mañana Seiya había quedado de pasar por mí para ir a la televisora porque teníamos que grabar el siguiente episodio del programa. Ese día me había despertado con una sensación extraña. Me sentía diferente, como si tuviera miedo de algo. Cuando terminé de desayunar, preparé mis cosas y salí de la casa para esperar a Seiya que seguramente ya no tardaría en llegar.

Tal como lo predije, Seiya llegó unos cuantos minutos después. En cuanto vi su auto, corrí para poder subirme.

-Buenos días, mi amor.-dijo Seiya cuando me senté a su lado.

Me ruboricé completamente y me le quedé mirando como una tonta.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo él confundido.

-Tú… ¿cómo… me dijiste?-pregunté avergonzada.

Él me sonrió y luego se acercó a mí para poder besarme.

-Mi amor.-volvió a decir.- Eso fue lo que te dije. ¿Te molesta?

-No, no.-dije apresuradamente.- No me lo esperaba.-sonreí.- Pero…suena muy lindo…

-Es que eso eres. Eres mi amor, y quisiera llamarte así siempre…

-Puedes hacerlo.-dije besándolo en la boca.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Seiya.- ¿Soy tu amor?

-Sabes que sí, mi amor.-respondí.- Lo eres.

Nos besamos una vez más y emprendimos el camino hacia la televisora para que no se nos hiciera tarde. Al cabo de media hora nos encontrábamos llegando al lugar y Seiya se estacionó donde siempre. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el estudio y cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Rei hablando con un camarógrafo.

-Hola, chicos.-dijo sonriendo.- Creí que ya no iban a llegar.

-Lo siento, se nos hizo un poco tarde.-dijo Seiya.- ¿Ya llegó Furuhata?

-Hace rato, está en su estación.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra estación y comenzamos a acomodar todo lo que necesitaríamos para grabar. Mientras me encontraba en mis asuntos, de pronto sentí que alguien me observaba. Miré a mi alrededor y encontré a Andrew mirándome fijamente. Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo y traté de desviar la mirada, pero Andrew me miraba como si… como si tuviera algo entre manos. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con lo del otro día? ¿Era por eso que había ido hasta mi casa a buscarme? No entendía qué era lo que él quería hablar conmigo que era tan importante. Ya casi comenzábamos a grabar, por lo que traté de ignorar a Andrew y seguí con mis cosas.

La grabación transcurrió lentamente. A pesar de que Seiya y yo lo estábamos haciendo muy bien, yo me sentía intranquila. La sola presencia de Andrew me hacía sentir incómoda y traté de disimularlo lo más que pude. Presentamos nuestros platillos ante los jueces y nos fue bastante bien. Lo que Andrew había hecho se veía bastante mal, parecía que él tampoco había tenido un buen día.

Cuando los jueves regresaron de la deliberación, nos hicieron ganadores. Seiya me abrazó y al terminar de grabar nos dirigimos a los camerinos para poder quitarnos los uniformes. Cuando entramos, Seiya me abrazó por atrás y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

-Seiya…-dije sonriendo.- Puede venir cualquier persona.

-No me importa.- respondió pasando su mano por mi cintura.- Eres mi novia y no puedo resistirme.

-Seiya.-dijo Rei entrando al camerino.

Seiya y yo nos separamos inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Rei?

-¿Puedes venir conmigo? Necesitas firmar unos documentos.

-Claro.-dijo Seiya.

-Te espero en el auto.-dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Salieron del camerino y me dispuse a quitarme el uniforme para tomar mis cosas. Seiya había dejado sus llaves en mi bolso, así que podría entrar sin problema. Tomé mi bolso y salí de ahí. Abrí una paleta que tenía guardado y mientras me dirigía al estacionamiento me la iba comiendo. Cuando tomé el elevador noté que Andrew iba caminando detrás de mí y me sentí incómoda. Entré rápidamente al elevador y presioné el botón para cerrar la puerta antes de que pudiera subirse, pero Andrew corrió para alcanzar la puerta y detenerla.

-Hola, Serena.-dijo entrando.- ¿Te ibas a ir sin mí?

No respondí.

-Escucha. Sé que no te caigo muy bien, pero no es mi intención molestarte. Si el otro día fui a tu casa solo fue para disculparme.

Miré a Andrew y lo miré extrañada.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté.

-Te lo aseguro. Sé que no me he portado muy bien con ustedes, solo que Seiya no me dejó hablar.

El elevador se detuvo y Andrew me dejó salir primero.

-No te preocupes.-dije cuando salimos.- No me caes mal y no tengo nada en contra de ti.

-Eso me hace sentir más tranquilo.-sonrió.

* * *

-¡Darien!-gritó Ichigo.- ¡Darien!

-¡Qué pasa!-dije.- ¿Por qué gritas tanto?

-Tengo algo que decirle.-dijo jadeando.- Uno de mis informantes me acaba de decir que…

-¡Qué!-grité.

-Que Andrew Furuhata planea secuestrar a la señorita Tsukino.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡CUÁNDO!-grité.

-Al parecer hoy, ¡tiene que apurarse!

Inmediatamente me dirigí al despacho de Kenji corriendo.

-¡Kenji! Tenemos que irnos, ahora mismo.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Andrew planea secuestrar a Serena, ¡tenemos que irnos ya!-dije molesto.

Kenji tomó su pistola del cajón y salió tras de mí. Nos subimos a la camioneta en lugar del auto de siempre, la camioneta estaba blindada y podríamos estar más protegido. Les ordené a los demás que nos siguieran discretamente y que en caso de cualquier cosa no se atrevieran a seguirnos para no levantar sospechas. También les ordené que de ser necesario mataran a Andrew. Manejé lo más rápido que pude, no podía permitir que Andrew le pusiera sus sucias manos encima a Serena.

-Darien.-dijo Kenji mientras cargaba su arma.- Tenemos que tomar una decisión.

Kenji estaba demasiado tranquilo, yo me sentía desesperado.

-¿De qué hablas, Kenji? Ahorita lo importante es salvar a Serena y…

-Si nada sale como esperamos, tenemos que tomar una decisión.- repitió.- Y tendríamos que decirle la verdad…

-Pero…

-Solo te pido que llegado el momento, tomes la decisión que mejor te parezca. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que mi hija pague por mis errores. Mucho menos dejarla en manos de ese bicho rastrero.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, Andrew se despidió de mí y se dirigió a su auto, pero cuando se alejó noté que se desvanecía y caía al suelo. Me asusté y fui tras él para ayudarlo. Andrew trataba de incorporarse, pero parecía que no podía, así que le ayudé a ponerse de pie y lo sostuve.

-Andrew… ¿qué pasa?

-No lo sé… de pronto me maree y caí al suelo…

-Vamos a tu auto para que puedas sentarte.-dije.

Como pudimos, caminamos hasta su auto y me dio las llaves para que pudiera abrir. Una vez que abrí la puerta noté cómo Andrew me soltaba y cuando lo miré para ver qué sucedía me miraba de una manera muy extraña.

-Lo siento mucho, Serena, pero tienes que ir conmigo.-dijo tomándome fuete de los hombros y tratando de obligarme a entrar al auto.

-Andrew… Andrew… ¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-dije en voz alta.- ¡Déjame en paz!

Andrew me empujó y no pude hacer nada, caí en el asiento trasero del auto y cuando traté de incorporarme él me lo impidió.

-¡Déjame!-grité.- ¡Ayuda!

-Estoy harto de tu padre y de ese imbécil, los dos me van a pagar por todo.-dijo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-grité.- ¡Cuál padre!

Le di una patada tan fuerte como pude en la entrepierna y logré salir del auto, pero Andrew me tomó del brazo con rapidez y volvió a jalarme.

-¡AYUDA!-volví a gritar.- ¡POR FAVOR!

-Seiya no está aquí para ayudarte.-rio.- Y tampoco el idiota de Darien Chiba.

-¡Qué tiene que ver Darien! ¿Por qué lo conoces?

Justo en ese momento una camioneta negra entró al estacionamiento a toda velocidad y se paró a un lado de nosotros. En la camioneta iban Kenji y Darien, ambos se bajaron y apuntaron a Andrew con una pistola.

-Suéltala.-dijo Kenji.- ¡Ahora!

-MALDITA SEA.-gritó.- ¡QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ!

Darien se acercó a Andrew y lo jaló con fuerza para después golpearlo en el rostro. Me asusté mucho al ver la reacción de Darien. Kenji aprovechó para sacarme del auto.

-Serena, súbete a la camioneta.-dijo Kenji.

-Pero, yo no…

Darien siguió golpeando a Andrew hasta que le comenzó a salir sangre del rostro.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora.-dijo Darien separándose de él.- ¡Vámonos!

-Pero, yo no puedo… ¿qué está pasando?-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Explíquenme!

Darien se me acercó y me tomó de la cintura para obligarme a subir al auto. Intenté salir pero las puertas estaban cerradas, no había manera de salir. Cuando Darien arrancó la camioneta lo último que vi fue a Seiya y a Rei corriendo hasta donde estaba Andrew tirado.

* * *

Rei y yo llegamos al estacionamiento, nos habíamos entretenido firmando unos papeles. Al llegar, había una camioneta negra detenida en mitad del estacionamiento y Andrew estaba tirado en el suelo. Un hombre lo estaba golpeando y me di cuenta de que era Darien Chiba. Serena estaba con ellos y no entendía lo que sucedía. Cuando corrí para poder estar con ella, Darien la subió al auto y huyeron.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude pero no logré alcanzarlos. Esos hombres se la habían llevado después de haberle dado una golpiza a Andrew. Me acerqué hasta él y lo ayudé a incorporarse.

-¡ANDREW!-grité.- ¿POR QUÉ SE LA LLEVARON? ¡CONTESTA!

-¡NO SÉ!-respondió.- ¡NO LO SÉ!

Sentí cómo el coraje y la rabia invadían mi cuerpo. Esos imbéciles se habían llevado a mi novia a la fuerza y yo no pude hacer nada.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos?-dije desesperada.- ¡Por favor! Digan algo.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas me salían por los ojos y ninguno de los dos respondía. Darien seguía manejando a toda velocidad y noté que había tomado una salida para llegar a la carretera.

-Darien…-volví a decir.- Por favor… ¡qué sucede! ¡Alguien diga algo!

-Serena.-dijo Kenji.- Te prometo que te voy a explicar todo cuando lleguemos, sé paciente.

-¿Cuándo lleguemos a dónde?-dije asustada.

Después de mucho rato de insistir, de gritar y de llorar, me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos me iba a responder. Pensé en Seiya y en lo mal que debía estarla pasando y recargué mi cabeza en la ventana. ¿Por qué nadie me quería responder? ¿Por qué Andrew había dicho algo de mi padre? La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía un dolor punzante que taladraba mis sienes. Como vi que nadie se atrevería a hablar decidí quedarme callada y mirar por la ventana.

La preocupación y la desesperación se apoderaron de mí y cerré los ojos para poder llorar.

* * *

-Seiya, tienes que calmarte.-dijo Rei cuando llegamos al restaurante.- Así no vamos a solucionar nada.

-¡No me digas que me calmé!-grité.- Necesito encontrarla, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Rei me miró sorprendida y guardó silencio. Me di cuenta de que me estaba comportando como un idiota.

-Lo siento…-dije.- Lo siento, Rei, yo… estoy desesperado, no sé qué es lo que debería de hacer y… no puedo soportar la idea de que Serena esté sufriendo.

-Lo entiendo, Seiya.-respondió Rei acercándose a mí para tomar mi mano.- Pero en estos casos lo mejor es mantener la calma.

-Ayúdame…-dije abrazándola.- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Mira, podemos ir a la policía a reportar lo sucedido, ¿qué te parece?

-Sí… eso suena buena idea…

-Vamos, yo te llevo porque tú no puedes manejar así.

Rei y yo nos subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos a la Fiscalía. Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde lo sucedido. Andrew estaba completamente golpeado y habíamos llamado a una ambulancia para que se lo llevaran y luego habíamos ido al restaurante. Necesitaba hablar con él, solo él podía explicarme lo que había sucedido.

Cuando llegamos a la Fiscalía, tuvimos que esperar casi una hora para que nos atendieran. Una vez que llegó nuestro turno, nos hicieron pasar a una oficina algo pequeña y triste. Solo tenía un escritorio, una computadora y un teléfono. Al cabo de algunos minutos, un oficial entró con una taza llena de café.

-Buen día.-dijo sentándose frente a nosotros.- ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?

-Mire, oficial, venimos a reportar el secuestro de una persona.

-¿Secuestro?-dijo acomodándose en su asiento.- ¿Cómo sucedieron las cosas?

Rei y yo le contamos al oficial todo lo que habíamos visto mientras que él iba escribiendo en la computadora. Al cabo de media hora, el oficial imprimió unos papeles y nos los entregó.

-Escuchen.-dijo.- Según lo que ustedes me acaban de decir, todo indica que se trata de un secuestro. Por otro lado… todavía no podemos catalogarlo de tal forma.

-¡POR QUÉ!-grité.

-Porque para que sea considerado un secuestro se necesita cumplir con varias características, por ejemplo, ¿ya pidieron rescate?

-No…-respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-Por lo pronto reporté una desaparición.-dijo.- Debemos esperar hasta 48 horas para que nosotros podamos empezar a buscar. Si la persona no aparece dentro de este tiempo, entonces podemos comenzar nuestro trabajo, pero tenemos que cumplir con lo establecido.

-¡No puede ser!-dije poniéndome de pie.- ¡Pueden hacerle daño! Ese idiota de Darien Chiba.

-¿Darien Chiba?-preguntó con curiosidad.- ¿Así se llama el hombre que se la llevó?

-Sí.-respondí.- Él fue, él tiene la culpa.

-Bien, con ese dato y con las características de la camioneta podemos hacer algo en cuanto se cumpla el plazo establecido. De momento le voy a pedir que se mantenga en calma y que cualquier cosa que suceda en estos dos días me la hagan saber. Ya sea que aparezca o que se enteren de alguna otra cosa.

Salimos de la Fiscalía y cuando subimos al auto le pedí a Rei que me llevara al hospital a ver a Andrew.

-Pero, Seiya…

-Por favor, Rei.- dije mirando por la ventana.- Él estaba ahí, él vio todo. Necesito hablar con él.

-Bien.-dijo Rei.- Seiya… ¿de verdad crees que Darien le haga daño a Serena? Es decir… ellos son amigos, y estoy segura de que Darien jamás se atrevería a hacerle algo…

La miré con furia en los ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Tú no lo conoces, yo tampoco y Serena tampoco lo conocía del todo.

-Hablé con él en tu fiesta y… solo me pareció una buena persona.

-¿Y si es tan buena persona por qué se llevó a mi novia?-dije furioso.- Pero cuando lo vea… cuando lo vea yo…

-Seiya.-dijo Rei interrumpiéndome.- Antes de saltar a conclusiones tenemos que hacer lo que nos toca.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, tuvimos muchas dificultades para que nos dejaran entrar a ver a Andrew. Afortunadamente, recordé que mi hermano trabajaba en ese hospital y lo llamé. Taiki bajó al lobby del hospital y me preguntó qué sucedía. Le tuve que explicar todo y se sorprendió, pero me ayudó a obtener un permiso para entrar a ver a Andrew. Él mismo me acompañó hasta su habitación.

-Seiya.-dijo antes de retirarse a seguir trabajando.- Me preocupa mucho esta situación, le voy a decir lo que está sucediendo a Amy para que pueda decirle a las chicas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y le di la espalda para entrar al cuarto. Adentro, Andrew se encontraba durmiendo. Le habían curado las heridas y tenía la mayoría del cuerpo vendado. ¿De verdad Darien lo había golpeado a tal punto? Me acerqué en silencio y lo observé desde en frente.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Andrew en voz baja y sin abrir los ojos.

-Necesito que me digas qué fue lo que pasó. Por favor.-dije tratando de parecer paciente.

Me acerqué para poder colocarme a su lado.

-Andrew.-dije.- Ese idiota de Darien Chiba se llevó a Serena. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé.-respondió Andrew mirándome con una sonrisa.- Serena y yo solo estábamos platicando cuando llegó ese tipo.

-¿Y luego?-insistí.- Dime qué pasó.

-Simplemente intentó llevársela, traté de ayudarla y terminó golpeándome. Ahora estoy acostado en esta cama.-respondió.

-Pero… ¿ustedes se conocen?

-No.-dijo.- La única vez que vi a ese tipo fue en casa de Serena aquél día.

-Andrew… por favor.-insistí.- Si tú sabes algo más… si tú… por favor… tienes que decirme…

Sin darme cuenta acerqué mis manos a Andrew y comencé a sacudirlo.

-Déjame.-dijo Andrew.- Suéltame ya.

-Tienes que decirme lo que está pasando, ¡dímelo!-dije tomándolo fuertemente.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Taiki cuando entró a la habitación.- ¡Déjalo! Está herido.

Taiki me separó de Andrew y me obligó a salir de ahí.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-me dijo una vez que estuvimos afuera.- Él ya te dijo todo lo que sabía, ¡basta!

Miré a Taiki con los ojos llenos de rabia. ¿Acaso a nadie le importaba lo que estaba sucediendo?

-Entiendo cómo te sientes.-dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.- Pero así no vas a resolver nada. Te juro que Yaten y yo te vamos a ayudar a encontrarla, y te vamos a ayudar en todo lo que podamos, pero ahorita necesitamos esperar. Rei ya me contó qué les dijeron en la Fiscalía. Hermano… por favor, ve a casa. Descansa, trata de dormir…

-Me voy.-fue lo único que pude decir.

Rei me hizo el favor de llevarme de regreso al restaurante y me acompañó hasta el departamento.

-Seiya… me puedo quedar, si quieres, no quisiera dejarte así y…

-Vete.-respondí.- Prefiero estar solo.

-Pero…

-¡Déjame solo!-grité.

Rei no dijo nada más y salió del departamento. En cuanto se fue comencé a aventar todo lo que estaba a mi paso. ¿Por qué me sentía tan molesto? ¿Por qué sentía tanta rabia? De solo pensar en Serena en manos de aquel hombre me hacía querer vomitar. Me recosté en la cama y traté de pensar claramente. Quizá no todo era tan malo como lo veía… quizá… quizá había una razón especial para que se la hubieran llevado. Sentía muchísima angustia y no podía soportar la idea de estar lejos de ella…

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que ya había oscurecido y apenas podía distinguir lo que había a mi alrededor. Íbamos por una especie de camino terroso, había muchos árboles a nuestro alrededor y no se podía distinguir nada en toda aquella oscuridad. Traté de acostumbrarme a la penumbra, pero me resultaba difícil. Me había quedado dormida bastante tiempo y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Todo estaba en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era el motor de la camioneta.

Al cabo de algunos minutos pude distinguir a lo lejos una especie de propiedad en lo alto de la montaña. A lo lejos parecía como un castillo, alguna clase de fortaleza que estaba resguardada por muros muy altos. La casa se veía enorme, incluso mucho más que la mansión de Kenji en Tokio. Conforme nos íbamos acercando, también me di cuenta de que aquél lugar en medio de la montaña estaba rodeado por muchos hombres armados y sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. ¿En dónde estábamos?

Cuando los hombres nos vieron llegar, abrieron la enorme puerta de entrada y Darien manejó al interior. Me quedé sorprendida cuando pude ver la casa de cerca. Era una construcción preciosa que ocupaba un terreno inmenso. A pesar de ser de noche podía darme cuenta del hermoso jardín que rodeaba la casa. Darien se estacionó en uno de los muchos espacios que había para dejar los autos y se bajó, al igual que Kenji.

Después, Darien abrió mi puerta y extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Me le quedé mirando dudosa y preferí quedarme ahí sentada. Darien no quiso seguir esperando y me bajó a la fuerza. Kenji iba delante de nosotros, Darien iba a mi lado. Conforme avanzábamos hacia la casa, la gente que estaba ahí saludaba a Kenji con mucho respeto y lo llamaban "jefe". ¿Jefe? ¿Jefe de qué?

El interior de la casa no era mucho menos impresionante que el exterior. Era un lugar inmenso, adornado con los muebles más caros y finos. Kenji comenzó a subir las escaleras y lo detuve.

-Señor Kenji…-dije nerviosa.- Por favor… dígame por qué me trajeron aquí, ¿qué está pasando?

Miré a Darien.

-Darien… dímelo, dime qué sucede y por qué estoy aquí. Quiero ir a mi casa.

-Podemos hablar mañana.-respondió Kenji.

-¡No!-dije en voz alta.- Acepté guardar silencio todo el camino hasta aquí, ni siquiera sé dónde estamos. Necesito que me respondan ahora mismo.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar y me sentía cada vez más molesta.

-Él… ustedes… ustedes sabían lo que Andrew trataría de hacer… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Andrew intentaba llevarme? ¿Cómo se conocen? Él… él dijo algo sobre… dijo que estaba harto de mi padre… pero yo…Yo no tengo padre y…

De pronto guardé silencio y miré a Kenji instintivamente. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Kenji me miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza, como si estuviera ocultándome algo que le dolía mucho.

-Se…señor Kenji…-logré decir.- ¿Cu… cuál es… su nombre… completo?

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta que después de meses de conocer al señor Kenji ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus apellidos. No tenía idea de cuáles eran sus "negocios" y tampoco por qué estaba en Tokio.

Él no dejaba de mirarme directamente a los ojos y noté cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Tsukino.-respondió.- Kenji Tsukino.

Me quedé paralizada. De pronto todo lo demás a mi alrededor se nublaba, sentí cómo poco a poco iba perdiendo la fuerza de mi cuerpo y tuve que sostenerme del barandal de las escaleras para no caerme. Lo último que vi antes de desmayarme fue a Darien tomándome en sus brazos.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasé inconsciente, pero las imágenes que aparecieron en mi cabeza me hicieron sentir como si hubieran pasado años. En mi sueño, aparecía mi abuela cocinando, como siempre. Yo era una niña otra vez. Llevaba puesto mi vestido favorito, el único que tenía, y las dos coletas que siempre me hacía al despertar. Me encontraba jugando afuera de la casa con una pelota mientras la comida estaba lista, pero la pelota se escapaba de mis manos y salía rodando hacia los árboles. Estábamos en Kobe, lo pude reconocer. Perseguí la pelota hasta los árboles y cuando llegué a ella me di cuenta de que había un hombre observándome detrás de un árbol. Era él. Era Kenji observándome en la distancia. Sentí un miedo inmenso.

Desperté abruptamente y cuando abrí los ojos no reconocí el lugar en donde me encontraba. Me encontraba en una habitación enorme que tenía un gran ventanal. La luz entraba por ahí e iluminaba todo el lugar. Yo estaba recostada en una cama enorme y miré a mi alrededor solo para darme cuenta de que estaba sola. Salí de la cama con cuidado y me di cuenta de que traía puesto un camisón para dormir. Me sentía sumamente confundida y la cabeza me dolía muchísimo. Me asomé por la enorme ventana y pude observar el jardín que se veía desde ahí arriba. Era un lugar precioso. Todo era verde, había muchas flores y había una enorme piscina en el centro.

No había nadie allá afuera, solo un hombre que asumí era el jardinero y se encontraba cortando unas ramas de unos arbustos. No se escuchaba ningún ruido más que algunos pájaros cantando y otras aves a lo lejos que no lograba reconocer. De pronto recordé todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y sentí un dolor en el estómago. Eso no podía ser cierto, no. Kenji no podía ser mi padre… él había muerto…

Sentí cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no pude controlarlo más. Dejé que mis ojos derramaran todo lo que tenían que derramar. Escuché cómo alguien abría la puerta y vi a Darien entrar a la habitación. Me di cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me limpié las lágrimas para que no me viera llorar, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

-No sabía que estarías despierta.-dijo caminando lentamente hacia mí.- Solo venía a revisar que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Veamos…-dijo viendo su reloj.- Unas doce horas.

-¿Es cierto?-pregunté dándole la espalda.

-¿Es cierto qué?

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo él?

Sentí que las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en mis ojos.

-Serena…-dijo Darien acercándose aún más a mí y colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Lo es?-insistí.

Darien me obligó a girarme para mirarlo y me observaba con preocupación. Cuando vi sus ojos no pude contenerme más y me solté llorando. Él me abrazó y me apretó con fuerza. Lloré mucho. Lloré en su pecho por todo lo que había pasado y porque no entendía nada. Darien acariciaba mi cabello. Pensé en Seiya y también lloré. Lo extrañaba demasiado y necesitaba estar con él. Cuando me calmé un poco me separé de Darien y lo miré mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Todo va a estar bien.-me dijo.- Yo te prometo que… que todo va a salir bien.

De pronto no sé qué me pasó y sentí mucho enojo, tanto que terminé dándole una cachetada a Darien sin pensarlo. Él me miró como si no le sorprendiera lo que había hecho.

-Eso fue por haberme mentido.-dije.- Por haberme llevado a la fuerza y por… por haberme quitado la ropa para ponerme este camisón.

Darien me miró mientras se sobaba la mejilla en la que acababa de golpearlo y sonrió.

-Debes hablar con él.-me dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando volví a quedarme sola me senté en el borde de la cama. No supe cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí sentada, pero cuando decidí ponerme de pie el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Caminé hasta el enorme clóset que había en la habitación y al abrirlo encontré mucha ropa colgada y guardada. Era ropa de mujer. Parecía vieja, de muchos años atrás, pero era muy bonita. Toda estaba guardada en bolsas y supuse que era para que no se maltratara.

Me quedé mirando la ropa por mucho tiempo hasta que elegí uno de los vestidos y lo descolgué. Le quité la bolsa de plástico que lo envolvía y lo toqué con delicadeza. Era de una tela muy suave y estaba en perfectas condiciones a pesar de tener tanto tiempo guardado. Lo dejé extendido sobre la cama y luego me metí al baño que había ahí mismo en la habitación. Me di un largo baño y al terminar me puse el vestido. No encontré nada par cepillarme el cabello, así que lo tuve que desenredar con las manos y luego lo peiné en una trenza. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Darien entró nuevamente a la habitación.

-Tienes que comer.-dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-No tengo hambre.-respondí.- Y no me gusta que entres aquí sin avisar. ¿De quién es esta ropa?-pregunté apuntando al clóset.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

-No quiero hablar con él, no me interesa.

-Tengo entendido que hasta hace unas semanas estabas dispuesta a descubrir toda la verdad sobre tu familia.-dijo sonriendo.- Aquí la tienes.

-Déjame sola.-dije dándole la espalda.

-No has comido nada desde ayer. Tienes que bajar a comer.

-No.

-De acuerdo.-dijo.- Entonces tendré que llevarte a la fuerza.

-¿Otra vez?-dije irónicamente.

De pronto sentí cómo Darien me tomaba por la cintura y prácticamente me levantaba del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo. De esa forma me obligó a salir de la habitación y me llevó cargando hasta la planta baja de la casa. Una vez que bajamos las escaleras, me soltó solo para tomar mi brazo y llevarme hasta el comedor. En el comedor había mucha comida. Carne, pasta, verduras, postres… Me quedé sorprendida y a decir verdad me di cuenta de que tenía demasiada hambre.

-Come.-dijo Darien.- Anda.

Me senté en una de las sillas y me le quedé viendo a la comida.

-Vaya, parece que tampoco tienes ganas de servirte.-dijo mientras agarraba un plato y comenzaba a servir un poco de todo lo que había ahí.

Darien puso el plato frente a mí y me miró.

-Tú… ¿no vas a comer?-pregunté sin mirarlo.

Él se sentó a mi lado y se sirvió en otro plato. Comimos en silencio. A decir verdad, la comida no estaba nada mal. Me terminé el plato completo y cuando Darien vio que había acabado, volvió a servirme más. Cuando terminamos de comer, intenté levantarme del comedor pero Darien me detuvo.

-No.-dijo poniéndose de pie.- Tienes que hablar con él.

-No.-respondí.- Quiero irme al cuarto.

-Vamos ahora.

Darien me llevó del brazo hasta lo que parecía ser el despacho de Kenji. Abrió la puerta y adentro se encontraba él sentado en su escritorio escribiendo algunas cosas. Levantó la vista y al vernos se puso de pie. Darien cerró la puerta y nos dejó solos. Me quedé de pie cerca de la puerta sin atreverme a moverme.

-Serena.-dijo él rompiendo el silencio.- Espero que te sientas mejor. Por favor, siéntate. Te prometo que… trataré de explicarte todo lo que quieras saber.

No tuve más remedio que acercarme y tomar asiento frente a él.

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, y también estoy consciente de que te sientes muy enojada. No es necesario que hables si no quieres, no me lo voy a tomar a mal.

Lo miré a los ojos y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí mucha vergüenza, así que preferí desviar la mirada.

-No sé por dónde empezar…-siguió.- yo… quiero que sepas que… estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado.

Volví a mirarlo y él me sonreía.

-Veo que te pusiste un vestido de tu mamá.-dijo.

-¿Es…de ella?-pregunté con timidez y sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-Sí. Lo era.-respondió en tiempo pasado.- Durante muchísimos años creí que estabas muerta. Al igual que tú creíste eso. ¿Ves ese retrato de allá?-dijo apuntando con el dedo.

Miré hacia la pared y vi un cuadro enorme de una mujer. Una mujer hermosa de cabello azulado que tenía una mirada casi angelical. Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-Ella era Ikuko. Tu mamá.

-¿Ikuko…?-dije sin darme cuenta.- Es un lindo nombre.

-Yo la amaba más que a mi propia vida. Era el amor de mi vida.-dijo.- Pero… la asesinaron. La asesinaron mis enemigos frente a mis ojos. En ese momento me destrozaron la vida. Me arrebataron lo que más quería y luego… y luego tú desapareciste. Hace casi 26 años. Mi madre, tu abuela… ella creyó que… creyó que te pasaría lo mismo a ti. Creyó que esos hombres regresarían por ti y quiso impedirlo. Unos días después de que Ikuko murió, mi madre huyó contigo. Eras apenas un bebé. Las busqué por cielo, mar y tierra y nunca logré encontrarlas. Las busqué durante años y como nunca di con ustedes asumí que… asumí que habían muerto. Veo que ella se encargó de esconderte muy bien, y no la culpo.-sonrió.- Ella solo quería protegerte…

-Pe…pero…-dije interrumpiéndolo.- ¿Por qué… por qué la mataron?-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿A qué te refieres con "enemigos"?

-Serena… yo…

-¿Acaso… acaso eres un hombre malo?-dije molesta.- ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso tienes tanto dinero? ¿Por eso tienes esta casa y la mansión de Tokio? ¿Darien también se dedica a esto?

-Por favor, déjame explicarte…

-Es que no puedo entender.-dije poniéndome de pie.- Tú… tú provocaste que mataran a mi mamá, ¿no es así? ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

No pude contenerme más y me solté llorando frente a él.

-No fue así, yo…

-Ya no quiero seguir escuchando.-dije alejándome.- Apareces de pronto a mi vida para decirme todas estas cosas y… francamente no entiendo nada.

Le di la espalda y salí corriendo del despacho. Afuera estaba Darien esperando y cuando lo vi lo empujé y subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación. Darien entró detrás de mí y cerró la puerta.

-Serena, ¿qué sucede?

-¡Qué sucede!-grité mirándolo.- ¿Tú me preguntas eso a mí? Acabo de enterarme que por culpa de mi padre mataron a mi mamá y que tú le ayudas a hacer estas cochinadas. ¿Por qué se hicieron los buenos conmigo cuando son unos delincuentes? ¡Dime!

-No hables así.-dijo él con tranquilidad.

-¿Y cómo quieres que hable? Es que estoy furiosa… ¡furiosa! No soporto estar aquí, ¡quiero irme! Ustedes son malos y yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, ¡eres un mentiroso!

Lo volví a empujar y quise salir de la habitación pero Darien me lo impidió y cerró la puerta.

-Tú no te puedes ir, no ahora.-dijo molesto.

-¡No quiero estar con ustedes!

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Darien.- No quería alzar la voz pero te estás comportando como una niña caprichosa.-me dijo molesto.- Tú no tienes la menor idea de todo lo que Kenji ha tenido que pasar y sufrir en la vida, ¡no tienes derecho a juzgarlo!

Me le quedé mirando sorprendida y luego me solté llorando. Darien se me acercó y me abrazó. Intenté zafarme de sus brazos, pero él era más fuerte que yo. Ambos nos tiramos en el suelo, todavía abrazados, y me dejé llevar. Dejé que me abrazara para poder llorar en su hombro.

-Darien…-dije entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué…?

-No estás sola.-me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.- Él te ama. Te ama más que a cualquier cosa en la vida.

Me separé de él empujándolo y me puse de pie.

-Déjame sola.-dije dándole la espalda.

Darien salió de la habitación en silencio y me dejó sola. Me quité el vestido con mucho cuidado y lo guardé en su lugar. Así que toda esa ropa era de ella… toda esa ropa ahí guardada la había usado ella alguna vez. Era una mujer hermosa… ¿por qué había tenido que terminar así? Me puse el camisón para dormir y me metí en la cama.

Pasé algunos días encerrada en mi habitación. Todos los días subía una mujer a dejarme comida. También me había llevado muchas cosas que necesitaba, como algo de ropa y artículos de higiene personal. Darien tocaba a mi puerta, pero prefería no hablar con él. A veces lo observaba desde mi ventana cuando se encontraba nadando en la piscina. Parecía que le gustaba mucho nadar todos los días a la misma hora. Era el único que usaba la piscina. Todos los días a las 9 de la mañana aparecía allí con una toalla, se quitaba la playera y se aventaba a la alberca. Yo me quedaba mirándolo hasta que terminaba y volvía a desaparecer.

Durante esos días me pregunté mil veces por qué mi padre había terminado en una situación así. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un delincuente? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir oculto en las montañas? ¿Por qué Darien le ayudaba? Lo único que quería era regresar a Tokio y ver a Seiya. Lo extrañaba con toda mi alma, necesitaba verlo y hablar con él, necesitaba sentir sus besos y sus abrazos. Estaba segura de que él estaba pasándola muy mal sin saber nada de mí.

* * *

Ese día como a eso de las siete de la noche salí a dar un paseo al jardín. Serena tenía días encerrada sin querer hablar con nadie. Cuando llegué al área donde se encontraba la piscina me di cuenta de que Serena estaba sentada en el borde de la alberca con las piernas sumergidas en el agua. Me sorprendió verla por ahí y me acerqué lentamente.

-Miren quien decidió salir de la cueva.-dije sentándome junto a ella y metiendo las piernas al agua.

-Déjame.-respondió sin mirarme.

-Oye…por favor… todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabes y… deberías escucharlas.-le dije.

-Tienes razón. Hay muchas cosas que aún no sé, por ejemplo… quiero saber qué tiene que ver Andrew Furuhata con ustedes y por qué estaba intentando llevarme a la fuerza. También quiero saber por qué no me dejan ir de una vez.

-Es cierto.-respondí.- Aún no te he contado esa parte.

-¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?-dijo mirándome.

-Bien.-dije sonriendo.- Lo haré solo si quitas esa cara y dejas de hablarme así. Tú no eres así…

Ella dibujó una mueca en su rostro.

-Lo siento.

-Verás…-seguí.- Andrew Furuhata trabajaba para organización… lo hizo durante muchos años. Se encargaba de varios asuntos en Tokio. Sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá comenzó a tener ideas diferentes a nosotros, y aunque Kenji intentó mantenerlo bajo control, no lo logró. A Andrew se le metió la idea a la cabeza de querer eliminar a tu padre. Pero eso no es todo.-dije mirándola.- de alguna forma, él descubrió mucho antes que nosotros que tú… que tú eras hija de Kenji. Lo estuvo ocultando durante mucho tiempo, pero no hay ninguna duda de que desde que lo supo planeaba utilizarte a ti como carnada para atacar a Kenji. Pero Andrew no contaba con que nosotros te conoceríamos a ti… todo fue por casualidad.

-¿Casualidad?

-Sí… fue ese día que llegamos a comer al restaurante. Fuimos a Tokio precisamente para encargarnos de todo el desastre que Andrew estaba ocasionado, y luego tú estabas en ese lugar… escuchamos tu nombre y Kenji y yo sospechamos que eras tú… no hay gente que se apellide Tsukino en ningún lado, ¿sabes? Solo tú y Kenji. Fue entonces que me puse a investigar todo sobre ti… y me enteré de que te habías criado con tu abuela y que luego te fuiste a vivir a Tokio. Después descubrí que Andrew intentaba acercarse a ti para hacerle daño a Kenji y… bueno, todo se salió de control.

-Andrew…-dijo ella.- Es por eso que… él insistía tanto en acercarse a mí… él lo sabía todo…

-Desde que Kenji y yo supimos quién eras, decidimos cuidarte y protegerte… no queríamos que Andrew se aprovechara de ti.

-¿Por eso se acercaron a mí? ¿Por eso querían ser mis amigos?

-Sí…-respondí.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron la verdad antes?

-Porque… Kenji no quería que lo supieras… él no quería que te involucraras en todo esto. No quería involucrarte en estos problemas, no quería que vivieras así. Tampoco quería que otras personas peligrosas supieran quién eras tú y quisieran aprovecharse como Andrew. Sin embargo, quería conocerte y saber más de ti, aunque fuera como un amigo más.

-Darien…-dijo Serena mirándome.- ¿Él… él de verdad me quiere?

-Él te ama. No lo dudes ni por un instante.

-Pero…

-Pero nada.-la interrumpí.- Entiendo que estés muy enojada porque te trajimos a Osaka, pero no tuvimos otra opción. Aún no estamos seguros quiénes siguen de nuestro lado y quiénes siguen de lado de Andrew. Si te dejábamos ahí… Andrew seguramente iría por ti de nuevo, y quizá no solo te secuestraría sino que hubiera hecho algo peor… y como comprenderás, ni Kenji ni yo podíamos permitir eso. Nuestra única opción fue traerte al lugar más seguro que conocemos…

-¿De verdad piensas que Andrew sería capaz de hacerme daño?-preguntó confundida.- Pero él… es tan solo un chef…

-Esa es la máscara que pone ante el mundo, Serena, pero Andrew es una basura y ten por seguro que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para hacerte daño a ti y a Kenji.

Hubo un silencio prolongado entre nosotros. Supe que Serena estaba llorando otra vez, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

-Serena.-dije.- Tienes que darle la oportunidad de hablar… de contarte todo lo que necesitas saber… solo dale la oportunidad… no lo juzgues.

-Lo intentaré.-respondió.

-Y me gustaría que… estuvieras más tranquila… no me gusta verte tan triste.

-¿Puedes culparme?-dijo intentando sonreír.

-Sé de algo que te hará sentir mejor.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Tomé a Serena de la cintura y me aventé al agua junto con ella. Serena sacó la cabeza de manera desesperada y me empujó bajo el agua.

-¡Darien!-gritó.- ¡No sé nadar!

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendido.- ¿Por qué no sabes nadar?

-¡Ayúdame!

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé con ambos brazos de la cintura, como abrazándola. La ayudé a salir de la alberca y estaba completamente empapada mientras temblaba.

-¡Eres un tonto!-dijo riendo.

-Sí, seguramente lo soy. Pero al menos te hice reír.

* * *

Me encontraba fumando un cigarrillo desde mi balcón. Desde ahí podía ver a Serena y Darien hablando sentados en la alberca. Por un lado, me sentía muy feliz de haberle podido decir la verdad a mi hija, pero por otro me sentía como un estúpido. Ella creía que yo no era más que un delincuente que no valía nada, y tenía razón… Toda mi vida había vivido escondido, huyendo de la justicia, como un perro cobarde. No había hecho más que hacer cosas malas, incluso matar gente… ¿Por qué podría esperar que me quisiera cuando era todo lo contrario a ella?

Ellos parecían estar hablando de cosas serias, Darien parecía saber manejar la situación. Al parecer él era mucho mejor que yo hablando, y por eso era mi mano derecha. Él había logrado acercarse a ella desde el principio sin ningún problema, y yo… yo prefería esconderme por temor a ser juzgado. Cuando me terminé mi cigarrillo, vi cómo Darien empujaba a Serena a la alberca. Había logrado hacerla reír durante un instante y yo estaba muy agradecido con él de que tratara de hacerla sentir mejor.

Pensé en Ikuko… pensé en lo feliz que sería de tenerla a mi lado para estar con nuestra hija. Ikuko estaría orgullosa de la mujer que era Serena. Estaría orgullosa de ver cómo su hija había salido adelante completamente sola y cómo estaba dispuesta a seguir creciendo como ser humano. Quería aprovechar cada minuto que pudiera… porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría estar al lado de mi hija.

* * *

-Darien.-dije mientras íbamos de camino a nuestras habitaciones.- ¿Puedo hablar con Seiya? Necesito saber que está bien, necesito que sepa que estoy bien y que…

-Lo siento, Serena.-me interrumpió.- Pero no se puede… no de momento.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-Porque no nos podemos comunicar con el exterior desde aquí, podrían encontrarnos y… bueno… eso sería algo muy malo.

Agaché la cabeza y me sentí triste.

-Lo extraño demasiado… tengo días sin verlo y estoy segura que debe de estar desesperado…

-Te prometo que encontraré alguna forma de hacerle saber que estás bien.

-Gracias.-dije.- Confío en ti.

Le di las buenas noches y me metí a la habitación. Esa noche dormí un poco mejor. Me sentía más tranquila después de haber hablado con Darien. Entendía perfectamente que hubieran decidido traerme a este lugar para protegerme de Andrew, pero aún me parecía que estaba viviendo un sueño muy extraño. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Andrew estuviera involucrado en algo así y mucho menos que fuera tan peligroso como Darien me había dicho. Además… él sabía toda la verdad sobre mi familia y nunca me lo dijo.

Me sentía demasiado extraña sabiendo que mi padre estaba vivo. ¿De verdad era él? Pasé toda mi vida creyendo que estaba muerto y ahora de repente lo tenía a mi lado. Él… siempre sentí algo muy extraño estando junto a él. Ahora entendía el por qué. ¿Acaso Darien tenía razón? ¿Tenía que darle una oportunidad? Después de todo… después de todo yo quería saber todo sobre mi familia, quería saber quién era y ahora tenía la oportunidad de saberlo.

Kenji… Kenji Tsukino era mi padre. Hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus nombres o cómo se veían físicamente. Ahora sabía muy bien cómo era mi padre, y también había conocido el retrato de ella…

Al siguiente día, cuando desperté, tomé un baño y me cambié. Decidí que era hora de salir de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. Había demasiado silencio, como siempre, y solo se escuchaban mis pasos. Cuando llegué al comedor, Darien y Kenji se encontraban sentados desayunando. En cuanto me vieron, los dos se pusieron de pie.

-Serena.-dijo Darien.- ¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros?

-Sí…-respondí.

-Bien, yo te sirvo.-dijo tomando un plato.

Nos volvimos a sentar y desayunamos en silencio. Kenji me miraba de vez en cuando y parecía sonreírme. Quizá si lo intentaba podría acercarme a hablar con él…

* * *

Tenía días sin dormir. Los chicos y yo habíamos estado buscando a Serena por todos lados sin éxito alguno. Cada día me sentía más desesperado. La Fiscalía había comenzado la búsqueda también, pero no tenían rastro alguno de ella o de Darien Chiba. Habían interrogado a Andrew, pero Andrew les dijo lo mismo que me dijo a mí. Yo seguía sin creer que Andrew no supiera nada, todo me parecía muy extraño.

La extrañaba muchísimo. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien o si estaba mal… no sabía nada y eso me llenaba de rabia. ¿Cuándo podría volver a verla? Necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba sentirla cerca, olerla, acariciarla…

Escuché el timbre y bajé para abrir la puerta, podría ser la policía. Era Rei quien tocaba y traía unas bolsas en las manos.

-Rei…-dije invitándola a pasar.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a traerte algo de comer, estoy segura de que no has comido nada en todo el día y no me gusta que pases los días comiendo mal.

-Gracias.-dije cerrando la puerta.

Subimos al departamento y Rei dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Por favor, Seiya… come conmigo… necesitas recuperarte un poco para que todo salga bien.

Le hice caso a Rei y comimos juntos en silencio. Al terminar, Rei recogió todo y yo limpié la mesa. Ya era bastante tarde y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de mí.

-Me voy a quedar hasta que te quedes dormido.-dijo Rei interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- Sé que no has dormido y quiero asegurarme de que descanses, al menos esta noche.

-No es necesario.-respondí.- Puedes irte.

-No lo haré.-dijo.- Anda, ve a recostarte. Quiero asegurarme de que descanses para que te sientas mejor.

Rei me tomó de la mano y me obligó a ir al cuarto. Le hice caso y me recosté en la cama mientras ella recogía todo el desastre que tenía ahí. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había limpiado. Mientras me iba quedando dormido, lo último que vi fue a Rei doblando algo de ropa que tenía en el sillón. Serena apareció en mis sueños esa noche.

En el sueño, ella entraba a mi habitación completamente desnuda y me sonreía mientras se acercaba a mí. Me besaba todo el cuerpo y finalmente se montaba encima de mí. Pero cuando intentaba tocarla con mis propias manos, ella desaparecía sin dejar rastro. No quedaba nada de ella y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

La había perdido una vez más.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Pues las cosas ya se complicaron, ¿qué les parece lo que sucedió? ¿Será que Serena pueda aceptar a su padre ahora que sabe toda la verdad? ¡Dejen comentarios!


	12. Acercamiento

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que Serena había desaparecido. Me sentía más tranquilo pero seguía sintiéndome muy enojado. El hecho de no tener una explicación me hacía sentir insatisfecho, pero no podía pasarme la vida sintiendo rabia. Además, la culpa no era de Serena, y no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Esa mañana recibí una llamada del oficial encargado de llevar el caso de Serena, me había dicho que necesitaba ir rápidamente a la Fiscalía para hablar conmigo. Tomé las llaves del auto y salí del restaurante sin decirle a los demás. Cuando me encontraba abriendo el auto, escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre desde el estacionamiento de clientes.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Yaten.- ¿A dónde vas?

Yaten venía acompañado de Minako.

-A la Fiscalía, me llamaron para darme información.

-Vamos contigo.-dijo Mina entrando al auto sin pedir permiso.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?-preguntó Yaten una vez que ya íbamos en camino.

-No mucho, solo que habían encontrado algo importante, pero no me pudo dar más detalles.

-Espero que sea algo importante.-dijo Mina desde el asiento trasero.- Ya han pasado muchos días y no hay ningún rastro. Ella… no pudo haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-Yo creo que… ella no está en Tokio.-dijo Yaten.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-dije mirándolo.

-Piénsalo, hermano, si ella estuviera en Tokio quizá ya sabríamos algo.

-Eso puede ser verdad.-respondí en voz baja.

Una vez que llegamos a la Fiscalía, me hicieron pasar a la oficina del oficial Tadashi. Yaten y Mina tuvieron que quedarse en la sala de espera. Él me recibió con un saludo de mano y me pidió tomar asiento.

-Qué bueno que pudo venir pronto, Seiya.-me dijo.- Encontramos información muy importante.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Saben algo del paradero de Serena?

-No, aún no. Sin embargo, el día que usted vino a poner la denuncia acusó a una persona de ser el responsable.

-Sí, Darien Chiba.

-Exacto.-dijo.- Ese nombre me sonaba mucho, me parecía haberlo escuchado antes y haciendo algunas investigaciones, me di cuenta de que Darien Chiba es un hombre muy buscado. No me di cuenta al principio porque es un asunto que no le concierne a mi división, sino a la Agencia Central de Inteligencia.

-¿Agencia Central de Inteligencia?

-Sí.-respondió.- Darien Chiba es un miembro de los Yakuza. Y uno de los más importantes.

-¿Me está hablando en serio?-pregunté sorprendido.- Pero…

-Y eso no es todo.-continuó.- ¿Usted sabe cómo se llama el jefe de los Yakuza?

-No tengo la menor idea.-confesé.- No estoy muy enterado de esas cosas.

-Kenji.-dijo seriamente.- Kenji Tsukino.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando escuché ese nombre.

-¿Tsu…Tsukino?

-Todo esto lo supe porque un amigo me lo contó. No puedo indagar más y… tengo que pasar esta información a mis compañeros.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que mi equipo y yo ya no podemos encargarnos del caso, ya no nos corresponde. Es mi obligación informarle a la Agencia Central de Inteligencia para que ellos se encarguen. Ellos son los que han estado tras Kenji Tsukino durante años.

-No entiendo… no entiendo por qué…

-No es tan difícil imaginárselo, Seiya, seguramente ese hombre…. Ese hombre tiene alguna relación familiar con la señorita Tsukino, y quizá esa es la razón por la que se la llevaron… Yo mismo haré la denuncia correspondiente y mis compañeros se pondrán en contacto con usted para interrogarlo. Por favor, le pido que coopere con ellos y así lograr encontrar a la señorita Tsukino pronto.

Me despedí del oficial Tadashi y salí de su oficina más confundido que antes. Mina y Yaten se pusieron de pie cuando me vieron y juntos salimos al estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Seiya?-dijo Mina mirándome.- ¿Qué te dijeron?

\- Me dijeron que… Darien Chiba es un hombre muy buscado porque… es un miembro importante de los Yakuza…

-¿Yakuza?-dijo Yaten sorprendido.- Pero, ¿cómo diablos?

-Y no es todo.-dije.- El hombre que es su jefe, el jefe de toda la organización… es Kenji… Tsukino.

-No es verdad.-dijo Mina.- ¿Estás hablando en serio? Pero… ¿acaso ese hombre tiene algo que ver con Serena?

-Se apellidan igual.-respondió Yaten.- Esa debe ser la explicación…

-Eso no significa nada.-dijo Mina.- No creo que él…

-Cuando Serena y yo estuvimos investigando qué había sido de su familia nos enteramos de que no hay muchas personas que se apelliden Tsukino. De hecho… no hay nadie que se apellide así. Serena era la única con ese nombre y… dudo mucho que sea una coincidencia que ambos se llamen igual.

-Vayamos al restaurante.-dijo Yaten.- Allá podremos hablar mejor.

Nos dirigimos al restaurante en silencio. Ese día había mucho más tráfico de lo normal. Miré a Mina por el espejo retrovisor y parecía muy pensativa, al igual que Yaten que iba a mi lado. Llegamos al restaurante al cabo de media hora y subimos al departamento para poder hablar mejor.

-Entonces…-dijo Mina rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Tú crees que ese hombre sea algo de Serena? ¿Su tío… su hermano, o…?

-Su padre.-dije terminando la pregunta.

-Pero tú dijiste que no pudieron encontrar nada en Osaka.-dijo Yaten.- ¿Cómo es que ahora ese señor apareció de la nada?

-Cuando fuimos a ese lugar donde vivía Serena de niña sucedió algo extraño. Hablamos con una señora ya vieja que conoció a la abuela de Serena… ella no nos dijo nada en concreto, pero Serena y yo estamos seguros de que la señora sabía mucho más de lo que parecía. Era como si… como si todo el pueblo supiera algo y no pudieran hablar. Aunque Serena pareció resignarse con eso, estoy seguro de que no se sintió tranquila con aquella respuesta. Y ahora que lo pienso, sí es algo extraño que cualquier información de su familia simplemente hubiera dejado de existir de un momento a otro. Ahora que sabemos esto pienso que… tal vez el señor Tsukino se encargó de enterrar cualquier infomación, al fin y al cabo tiene el poder de hacerlo, ¿no?

-Suena lógico.-dijo Mina.- Si el señor es quien dicen que es, no le convendría que nadie supiera nada de él o de su familia. Lo que no entiendo es por qué le ocultó la verdad a Serena, y por qué ahora llegó de pronto a su vida.

-Tal vez el señor Tsukino tampoco sabía de Serena, hasta hace poco, y quizá por eso hasta ahora apareció en su vida.-intervino Yaten.- ¿No lo creen?

-Podría ser una opción.-respondí.- Ya que esos dos llegaron hacer poco a la vida de Serena y poco a poco se acercaron a ella en plan amistoso. Todo esto es muy confuso… pero me imagino que para ella debe estarlo siendo más… quizá se enteró ya de muchas cosas que ignoraba, así de pronto…

-Serena ha pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles.- dijo Mina.- Es una mujer muy fuerte, incluso más que todos nosotros juntos.-sonrió.- Estoy segura de que podrá soportar esto y que saldrá adelante.

-Hay algo que no hemos pensado.-dijo Yaten seriamente.- Si es verdad que ese señor es su padre, no la van a tener fácil.

-¿A qué te refieres, amor?-dijo Mina.

-A que si la policía los encuentra… las cosas no van a ser nada fáciles… a fin de cuentas ese señor es el jefe de la mafia…

-Y vamos a estar ahí para ella.-dijo Mina.- Pase lo que pase, la vamos a apoyar, ¿no? Nosotros somos su familia también.

-Quisiera poder estar con ella en este momento.-dije levantándome de la mesa.- Quisiera que no se sintiera sola…

-Hay que confiar en que está bien.-dijo Mina.

Ella se levantó y me obligó a girarme para darme un abrazo.

-¡Oigan!-dijo acercándose.- No me dejen fuera.

Yaten se unió al abrazo y por un momento me sentí en calma.

* * *

Sabía que mi padre no estaba en su despacho, así que aproveché para entrar sin que nadie me molestara. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, la luz del exterior se filtraba por la ventana y preferí dejarlo así para no encender la luz. Me acerqué lentamente al enorme retrato que estaba colgado en la pared y me le quedé viendo en silencio.

Observé con cuidado todos los detalles. Ella era increíblemente hermosa y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Su cabello largo, ondulado y azulado caía como una cascada. Su rostro tenía facciones casi perfectas, mostraba una sonrisa sencilla y natural. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos… esos ojos azules y enormes…

-Es hermosa, ¿no?

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Kenji y me giré para mirarlo sorprendida.

-Lo siento…-dije.- Me voy…

-No tienes que irte.-dijo sonriendo.- Puedes entrar aquí cuando quieras.

-Sí.-respondí.- Es hermosa.

-Tus ojos son iguales a los de ella.

-¿Lo crees?

-Estoy seguro.

Kenji se sentó en su escritorio y sacó una libreta del cajón. Comenzó a escribir y volví a mirar el retrato de mi madre.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunté sin dejar mirar el cuadro.

-Ella era mi vecina.-respondió.- Éramos tan solo unos niños.

Me giré para mirarlo y todavía seguía escribiendo en su libreta.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?-dijo cerrando su libreta.- Así podemos platicar.

Le hice caso y me acerqué lentamente hasta una de las sillas para poder sentarme. Él sacó un cigarrillo de la caja que estaba sobre el escritorio y lo encendió.

-Ikuko y yo solíamos vivir en una aldea llamada Gokayama cuando éramos niños. Es un pueblo bastante pequeño que se encuentra a las orillas de la prefectura de Osaka. Su casa estaba junto a la mía, y el lugar era bastante pequeño, por lo que no había mucha gente con la que convivir. Ninguno de los dos teníamos dinero. Tanto sus padres como los míos eran muy pobres, y muchas veces ni siquiera teníamos qué comer. Ikuko y yo, siendo tan solo unos niños, solíamos caminar por la montaña hasta encontrar algo de comer. A veces encontrábamos frutas, a veces teníamos la suerte de encontrar conejos. Una vez incluso logramos atrapar a un venado que nos dio de comer por una semana entera. No sé cómo fuimos capaces de atraparlo, era un animal bastante grande y nosotros no teníamos más de 12 años, pero cuando tienes hambre eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas…

Un día, cuando Ikuko y yo tan solo teníamos 15 años, algo fatal sucedió…

_-¡Ikuko! ¡Kenji! Vengan aquí, ¡ahora!-gritó mi madre._

_Ikuko y yo nos encontrábamos nadando en el río que pasaba justo detrás de nuestras casas. Cuando no teníamos que partir leña o buscar comida, nos gustaba meternos a nadar al río. A mi madre no le gustaba que lo hiciéramos porque el agua de ese río siempre estaba bastante fría y siempre decía que nos íbamos a enfermar. Cosa que nunca sucedió, quizá porque ya estábamos tan acostumbrados a meternos en esa agua que ya no nos parecía nada sorprendente sentir el frío que recorría nuestros cuerpos. _

_Salimos del río totalmente empapados y caminamos de regreso a la casa, pero cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía. Tanto mis padres como los de Ikuko se encontraban congregados discutiendo algo que no lográbamos comprender. Pero eso no era lo más extraño, sino que también había varios hombres que no pertenecían a la aldea y que por supuesto nunca habíamos visto antes. _

_Cuando estuvimos cerca, todos nos voltearon a ver. _

_-Ikuko.-dijo la señora Ayuki.- Ven, hija, por favor._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ikuko confundida. _

_Yo me acerqué a mis padres, tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando. _

_-Ya has cumplido 15 años, hija, ya no eres una niña… _

_-¿Y eso qué?-preguntó Ikuko confundida.- ¿Hay algo malo en ello?_

_-No… no, hija, pero… ya eres una señorita que debe… buscar una mejor vida._

_-Apresúrese, señora.-dijo uno de los hombres.- No tenemos más tiempo._

_-¿Qué pasa?-le dije a mi madre.- ¿Quiénes son esos hombres? ¿Qué quieren?_

_-Silencio, Kenji.-me dijo mi padre.- No debemos entrometernos. _

_-Mamá…-dijo Ikuko.- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Tú… tú…_

_Pero la madre de Ikuko comenzó a llorar. _

_-No puedo… no puedo…-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.- ¡Vámonos! _

_La señora Ayuki tomó a Ikuko de la mano e intentó salir corriendo, pero los hombres se movieron rápidamente y sacaron sus armas. Mis padres y yo nos asustamos, los hombres nos apuntaban a todos y mi padre nos indicó que no nos moviéramos. _

_-¿Qué cree que está haciendo, señora?-dijo el que parecía ser el líder.- Ya habíamos quedado en que me iba a llevar a esta mocosa. _

_-¿Llevar?-dije sin pensarlo.- ¿A dónde?_

_El hombre se acercó hasta Ikuko y la jaló del brazo._

_-Yo vine por ella y no me voy a ir con las manos vacías.-dijo apuntándole con la pistola en la cabeza. _

_-Por favor, ¡no se la lleve!-gritó la señora Ayuki.- Es mi única hija… no… ¡es una niña!_

_-¡No me importa! Ya es una señorita de 15 años, usted y yo ya habíamos quedado en que me la iba a llevar. Ikuko se va a convertir en mi esposa y nadie me lo va a impedir. _

_-No… no…-dije tratando de moverme._

_-No te muevas.-dijo mi padre sosteniéndome más fuerte._

_-Pero, padre, ese señor…_

_-Usted y yo quedamos en que yo me llevaba a la niña y ustedes tendrían todo lo que quisieran de comer mientras estuvieran bajo mi protección, así que cállese de una vez. _

_-¡Usted no puede llevarse a Ikuko!-grité sin pensar.- ¡Déjela en paz! ¡Suéltela! _

_El hombre me miró y empezó a reír a carcajadas._

_-Tú cállate, niño, ¿acaso eres su noviecito? ¡No me hagas reír! Eres un pobre diablo. _

_Sentí cómo el coraje se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía enojado. Ese hombre intentaba llevarse a Ikuko y yo no podía permitirlo. Ikuko no podía dejar de llorar y me miraba pidiendo ayuda. Ella no podía irse… no podía convertirse en esposa de ese hombre viejo y terrible. Tenía que ayudarla, no podía permitir que la separaran de sus padres, ni de mí… habíamos estado juntos desde que tenía memoria, ella no podía irse…_

_-¡Vámonos!-gritó el hombre.- Dejen a esta gente morirse de hambre, ¡no me importa! _

_-¡NO! ¡HIJA!_

_Tenía que pensar rápido. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que el machete que utilizábamos para cortar carne u otras cosas estaba tirado cerca de nosotros. Los hombres nos dieron la espalda y se llevaban a Ikuko a la fuerza. Empujé a mi padre y corrí hasta el machete. Era muy pesado y apenas lo podía, pero no debía permitir que se la llevaran. Lo tomé con las dos manos y como pude lo levanté. Salí corriendo hasta donde estaban los señores._

_-¡Kenji! ¡No lo hagas!-gritó mi madre detrás de mí._

_Pero ya era muy tarde. Utilicé toda la fuerza que tenía para elevar el machete y enterrárselo en la espalda al hombre que llevaba a Ikuko. El señor emitió un grito sordo mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su espalda. El hombre soltó a Ikuko y ella corrió hasta mí. Yo estaba bañado en sangre, el hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas y no dejaba de gritar. _

_-¡Mátenlos!-gritó.- ¡Que ni uno escape!_

_Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando los hombres comenzaron a disparar. Ikuko me empujó hacia el suelo mientras que los hombres dispararan sin contemplación alguna. Ikuko y yo vimos cómo sus padres caían al suelo sin vida mientras que las balas seguían entrando a sus cuerpos. Mi padre alcanzó a cubrir a mi madre con su cuerpo y recibió todas las balas sin dudarlo ni un momento. Ambos cayeron al suelo y creí que también estarían muertos. _

_-¡Vámonos!-gritó el hombre todavía sangrando.- Necesito… un médico… vámonos de aquí… _

_Ikuko y yo nos quedamos inmóviles hasta que desaparecieron y en cuanto todo se quedó en silencio corrimos hasta nuestros padres._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Despierta!-gritó Ikuko junto a su madre._

_Yo me acerqué a donde estaba mi papá y me di cuenta de que mi madre seguía viva._

_-Mamá… mamá…-dije en voz baja._

_-Kenji…-respondió con voz trémula.- ¿Qué… qué hiciste…?_

_-Mamá…yo…_

_-Lo mataron…-dijo quitando el cuerpo de mi padre de encima.- lo…mataron…_

_-¡No!-dijo Ikuko.- ¡Están muertos!_

_Me quedé en shock. Los padres de Ikuko yacían completamente sin vida en el suelo, igual que mi padre. Me acerqué a Ikuko y la abracé. _

_-Yo… yo… no quería…-le dije apretándola contra mí.- Perdóname… perdóname, ¡soy un imbécil! ¡Yo tuve la culpa!_

_-No…-respondió Ikuko sin dejar de llorar.- Tú… tú me salvaste… _

_-Vámonos, vámonos de aquí ahora mismo.- dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotros.- ¡Ya! _

_-Pero…_

_-Van a regresar.-dijo seriamente.- Vámonos ahora mismo o nosotros también vamos a morir._

_Esa noche Ikuko, mi madre y yo huimos de aquella aldea. Ni siquiera nos tomamos el tiempo de tomar algunas cosas e irnos. Yo solo alcancé a tomar el cuchillo que era de mi padre, pero de ahí en fuera nos fuimos con las manos vacías y llenos de sangre. Esos hombres no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados. La herida que le había hecho al líder había sido bastante profunda y seguramente lo había lastimado demasiado, pero no estaba muerto y no nos iba a perdonar. _

_Vagamos durante días y noches por las montañas de Osaka. Sacábamos comida de dónde podíamos, caminamos kilómetros y teníamos los cuerpos destruidos por el cansancio y las heridas que nos habíamos hecho en el camino. Pasamos fríos terribles y seguíamos sin tener ningún plan. No teníamos a dónde ir ni cómo salir de las montañas. _

_Una noche, mi madre se había quedado dormida antes que nosotros. Estaba muy cansada por haber caminado tanto. Ese día no habíamos conseguido nada de comer y los tres nos moríamos de hambre. Ella siempre decía que el hambre se olvidaba con el sueño, y tenía razón. Ikuko y yo nos encontrábamos cerca del fuego. Yo la estaba abrazando para calentarnos, ya que no teníamos chaquetas ni cobijas con que cubrirnos. Su cabeza estaba recargada en mi pecho y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando otra vez. La apreté más fuerte y le pedí perdón._

_-Ikuko.-dije en voz baja.- Por favor, perdóname… soy un estúpido, y provoqué todo esto… nunca debió pasar… _

_-No.-dijo ella.- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. La culpa la tienen esos hombres… si tú… no hubieras hecho nada, yo estaría con él y…_

_-No.-la interrumpí.- No podía permitir que te llevaran… _

_-Si esto tenía que pasar… así estaba escrito.-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.- Y a decir verdad… yo prefiero…_

_-¿Qué?-insistí mirándola.- ¿Qué es lo que prefieres?_

_-Prefiero… estar aquí contigo escondida que con ese cerdo. _

_-Te aseguro que nunca dejaría que nadie te llevara a ningún lado. _

_-Kenji…-dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Prométeme que… que nunca vas a dejar que ningún hombre se me acerque. Prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo, que no me vas a dejar._

_Sonreí._

_-Te lo juro.- respondí.- Te juro que siempre vamos a estar juntos. _

_-Eres lo único que tengo ahora. _

_Dormimos abrazados junto al fuego hasta el amanecer. Abrí los ojos abruptamente cuando escuché los crujidos de las ramas por las pisadas de alguien. De entre los árboles aparecieron esos hombres de nuevo. Desperté a Ikuko y a mi madre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. _

_-Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí.-dijo uno de ellos.- Vaya que los hemos buscado demasiado. Fue difícil, pero aquí estamos. Mi jefe está muy enojado contigo, pequeño demonio. Le dejaste una herida profunda en la espalda, estúpido, y perdió demasiada sangre. Pero ya estamos aquí para saldar esa deuda, terminar contigo y llevarnos a esta mocosa._

_-Eso no se va a poder.-dije poniéndome frente a Ikuko.- Primero los mato a todos._

_-No me hagas reír.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.- ¡Agárrenla! _

_Cuando el hombre se abalanzó sobre mí saqué el cuchillo de mi bolsillo y se lo enterré directo en el cuello. Comenzó a gritar mientras la sangre le salía a borbotones. Cayó al suelo mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre. _

_Vi cómo uno de ellos agarraba a Ikuko y la aventaba al suelo mientras le arrancaba la blusa. Ikuko intentaba patearlo, pero el hombre la aplastaba con su cuerpo._

_-De mí no te vas a escapar, mi reina…_

_Ikuko tomó una roca que estaba cerca y lo golpeó en la cabeza. El hombre le soltó un brazo y ella intentó escapar pero volvió a tomarla de la cintura. Ikuko tenía la blusa rota y sus pechos se asomaban. Me intenté quitar de encima al hombre que me estaba golpeando y alcancé a apuñalarlo en el vientre, lo que me dio tiempo de salir corriendo hasta donde estaba Ikuko. _

_Le clave el cuchillo en la espalda múltiples veces hasta que logré que se echara a un lado. Ikuko se levantó y corrió hasta donde estaba mi madre. _

_-¡Vámonos, Kenji!-gritó Ikuko.- ¡Vámonos ya!_

_El hombre que quedaba de pie se me echó encima y comenzó a patearme con todas sus fuerzas. El cuchillo se me había caído de las manos y cuando intenté tomarlo él lo pateó para alejarlo de mí. La sangre comenzaba a acumularse en mi boca y de pronto noté cómo mi madre e Ikuko golpeaban en la cabeza al hombre con una roca. Me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y como pudimos huimos de aquel lugar. _

_Seguramente los hombres no estarían muertos, pero sí los habíamos dejado gravemente heridos. Caminamos durante un buen tramo hasta llegar a un lugar seguro. El cuerpo me dolía por todos los golpes y cuando pudimos sentarnos, me quité la playera para dársela a Ikuko. Ella se cubrió con mi ropa y me ayudaron a revisarme los golpes. _

_Algún tiempo después, llegamos a una comunidad llamaba Kobe. Los tres estábamos bastante lastimados y hambrientos cuando llegamos ahí. Nos hicieron el favor de recibirnos y ayudarnos. Nos dieron comida, alojamiento y ayuda. Durante un año dormimos con miedo de encontrarnos nuevamente con esos hombres, pero poco a poco nos fuimos sintiendo más en confianza. Mi madre logró encontrar una casa que arreglamos para poder vivir ahí. Era una casa alejada del resto del pueblo. Ikuko y yo nos dedicábamos a ayudarle a los demás en la comercialización de pescado, por el río que había cerca, pero de cualquier forma no era suficiente para vivir bien. _

_Ikuko y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso a los 17 años. Estábamos pescando en el río, como de costumbre, ella se había resbalado con una roca y había caído en el agua. Yo comencé a reírme cuando la vi y me acerqué para ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando ella tomó mi mano me jaló hacia el agua y terminé completamente empapado. Ambos nos reímos durante un rato y de pronto ella se quedó en completo silencio mientras me miraba. _

_Ikuko levantó una de sus manos y acarició mi rostro con suavidad. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y así con sus ojos sobre los míos, se acercó lentamente a mi rostro. Podía sentir su aliento golpear mi rostro y mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Ikuko puso sus labios sobre los míos y un golpe de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos besar, pero ahí estábamos, totalmente perdidos. _

_A los 18 años decidimos casarnos. Todos nos habían dicho que éramos muy jóvenes, pero Ikuko y yo nos amábamos. Nos amábamos desde que éramos tan solo unos niños pequeños. No recordaba un solo día en el que nos hubiéramos separado. Nos casamos a pesar de que todos pensaban que era muy pronto, pero ella y yo ya habíamos tenido toda la vida para conocernos. Esa misma noche Ikuko y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez. Y desde esa noche no hubo día que no nos fuéramos a dormir sin tocarnos. _

_Poco después de habernos casado, nuestras vidas cambiaron drásticamente. La comunidad poco a poco se quedaba sin recursos para comerciar. Los peces ya eran muy escasos en el río y no era una opción viable. En Kobe había varios jóvenes de mi edad, y entre todos tratamos de pensar en una manera de sacar a la comunidad adelante. Un día, mientras Ikuko y yo caminábamos por la montaña, encontramos un sembradío de amapola. _

_Nosotros sabíamos que la amapola era una hierba curativa difícil de conseguir. Era una planta comúnmente usada para tratar problemas de tos y para expectorar los bronquios, así como para efectos sedantes y para calmar los nervios. Incluso había gente que creía que la planta servía hacer "hechizos" o adivinar los sueños de las personas. _

_-Mira, Kenji.-dijo Ikuko caminando entre las plantas.- Son amapolas._

_-Eso veo.-respondí.- Es extraño, ¿no crees?_

_-No.-sonrió.- Este es el clima y la zona perfecta para plantar amapola. ¿Por qué crees que aquí hay tanta? _

_-¿Crees que podamos hacer algo con esto?-le dije tomando su mano mientras caminábamos entre las flores._

_-Sí, amor. La amapola es muy difícil de conseguir en otros lugares, si nosotros nos encargamos de plantarla, cosecharla, recolectarla y venderla… creo que sería muy buen negocio. _

_-Tienes razón.-dije besándola.- Por eso me casé contigo, porque eres muy inteligente. _

_-Creí que te habías casado conmigo porque no tenías otra opción.-sonrió._

_Durante los siguientes días le contamos la idea a los demás chicos en la comunidad y todos creyeron que era muy buena idea. Aprendimos a plantar las semillas y a recolectar la flor para comenzar a venderla. La primera vez que vendimos en el pueblo más cercano, nos fue muy bien. Juntamos suficiente dinero para darle de comer a todos. Así lo hicimos durante algunos meses, y el negocio comenzó a ir muy bien, pero un día, Ikuko entró a la casa con una expresión de duda. _

_-¿En qué piensas?-dije abrazándola por atrás.- Te ves preocupada._

_-No.-dijo recargándose en mí.- No estoy preocupada. Más bien… tengo algo en mente. _

_-¿De qué trata?_

_-Ayer que fui a Osaka con los chicos, el cliente nos dijo algo sobre la amapola… nos dijo que… si aprovecháramos la amapola de otra forma, podríamos sacar incluso más dinero. _

_-¿Aprovechar? No entiendo, amor._

_-El señor nos dijo que de la amapola se pueden extraer… ciertas sustancias… para poder venderla como un estupefaciente…_

_Giré a Ikuko y la miré a los ojos._

_-Ikuko… ¿hablas de crear droga para venderla? Pero…_

_-Kenji.-dijo poniendo una mano en mi rostro.- Sé que suena mal… sé que es algo… algo arriesgado, pero solo piensa que… si no hacemos algo, nunca vamos a salir de todo esto._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_-Piensa que desde que éramos unos niños hemos tenido dificultades para conseguir algo de comer. Estoy cansada… estoy cansada de vivir con la preocupación de saber si voy a comer el día siguiente. Ya no quiero vivir así. Quiero tener una casa grande, ropa bonita, comida en mi mesa todos los días… quiero que… nuestros hijos tengan todo y no tengan que pasar por lo que nosotros pasamos. Kenji… ¿tenemos otra opción?-dijo con voz temblorosa._

_Le di un beso en la boca y la abracé fuerte. Ella tenía razón. Con ese beso y ese abrazo hicimos un pacto. Ikuko y yo investigamos todo lo necesario sobre la amapola. Aprendimos el proceso para crear heroína y sorpresivamente el negocio comenzó muy bien. Al principio la gente de la comunidad no estaba de acuerdo, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo e íbamos ganando más dinero, lo veían menos mal. _

_Al año de haber comenzado el negocio, habíamos reunido el dinero suficiente para construir una casa, ya solo faltaba encontrar el lugar perfecto para construirla.. Ella y yo nos encargábamos de pagarle a todos y de distribuir el dinero. Todos comenzaban a obedecernos y a pedir nuestras opiniones para todo. Ikuko y yo viajamos a Osaka para comprar un auto. Nuestro primer auto. Era pequeño, pero funcionaba a la perfección. Regresamos a Kobe en el auto y todos corrieron a recibirnos. _

_Después de eso, utilizamos el auto para buscar un lugar en la montaña donde pudiéramos construir nuestra casa. Fue así como encontramos este lugar. Estaba bastante lejos, pero el terreno era perfecto. Poco a poco fuimos construyendo la casa. Tardamos unos dos años en terminarla, pero entre ella y yo la construimos con nuestras propias manos. La hicimos tan grande como ella lo quiso. Yo solo quería verla feliz. En cuanto la casa estuvo terminada, nos despedimos de la comunidad y nos venimos a vivir para acá con mi madre. _

_Los demás en la comunidad no quisieron dejarnos solos con el negocio y decidieron seguirnos ayudando. Entre todos, decidieron que nosotros debíamos seguir siendo los jefes, ellos estaban dispuestos a estar con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas. Un par de años después, Ikuko quedó embarazada…_

_Durante esos años que vivimos en esta casa juntos, fueron los años más hermosos de mi vida. El negocio seguía creciendo, cada vez teníamos más hombres trabajando para nosotros… teníamos todo el dinero que podíamos imaginar. Mi madre, Ikuko y yo vivíamos felices. Por primera vez teníamos absolutamente todo y mucho más. Y cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada me sentí el hombre más dichoso y feliz del mundo. _

_Ikuko me hacía la persona más feliz todos los días. Sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias… significaban todo para mí. Ella me sonreía todos los días, no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella enojada o molesta. Siempre estaba feliz, siempre estaba contenta. Desde que jugábamos en el río al ser niños, siempre sonreía. Su presencia me daba la calma y las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante. Ambos sabíamos que lo que estábamos haciendo no estaba bien. Sabíamos que podía traernos muchos problemas, pero ella y yo habíamos decidido enfrentarlo todo juntos. _

_Vi su panza crecer poco a poco mientras nuestro hijo o hija crecía en su interior. Entre los dos acondicionamos una de las recamaras y la pintamos juntos. Armamos la cuna, compramos muchos juguetes, mucha ropita… y cuando nació me quedé sorprendido de lo hermosa que era esa niña._

_Nunca creí que sentiría tanto amor por otra mujer que no fuera Ikuko. Pero ahí estaba, mi niña pequeña, mi propio ángel. Tenía los mismos ojos que su madre. Era el bebé más bonito que había visto nunca y era mi hija. Ikuko eligió su nombre. Quería que se llamara Serena porque significaba tranquilidad y pureza, y eso representaba para nosotros nuestra bebé. Fuimos muy felices durante esos meses después de que nuestra hija nació. Pasamos días inigualables los tres juntos, yo soñaba con ver crecer a esa niña y verla convertirse en mujer… Pero un día…_

_Un día llegaron a nuestra casa muchos hombres. Mataron a muchos de los que trabajaban con nosotros para poder entrar. Ikuko y yo dejamos a la niña con mi madre y salimos a ver qué estaba pasando. Cuando nos encontramos con esos hombres, nos quedamos sorprendidos al darnos cuenta de que era él… era ese hombre que años atrás había desatado todo esto. El hombre que había intentado llevarse a Ikuko a los 15 años. _

_Al mirarnos, el hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas._

_-No puedo creerlo.-dijo cuando terminó de reír.- No puedo creer que ustedes dos sigan vivos, y peor… no puedo creer que sean ustedes los que me están haciendo perder mucho dinero. _

_-¿Qué quieres?-dije apuntándole con mi arma.- Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que ahora sí te mate. _

_-Me dejaste una cicatriz horrible, idiota.-contestó.- Gracias a ti duré semanas recuperándome. Pero esto sí no te lo voy a perdonar. Este negocio es mío y no quiero que tú me lo quites. Y ella… vaya que se convirtió en una mujer hermosa… si me gustaba cuando era una simple adolescente, ahora me gusta más.-sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Jamás me hubiera ido contigo, jamás hubiera dejado que me tocaras ni un pelo.-dijo Ikuko, que también lo apuntaba con su arma.- Vete de aquí y déjanos en paz. Dentro de poco van a venir más hombres a ayudarnos. _

_-No pienso irme de aquí. Vine a solucionar este problema y a borrarlos del mapa._

_-Tú no vas a quitarnos nuestros sueños.-dijo Ikuko mientras daba un paso adelante._

_-Ikuko, no te muevas.-dije asustado.- Quédate donde estás._

_-A mí ninguna mujer me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer. Y mucho menos me va a quitar mi negocio. Primero voy a terminar con tu querido esposo y luego voy a hacerte mi mujer. _

_Todo sucedió muy rápido. El hombre disparó su arma hacia mí e Ikuko se interpuso entre la bala y yo. Ella recibió el disparó justo en el pecho y logré sostenerla entre mis brazos mientras la veía morir. Ella me miró… me miró como nunca antes me había mirado. En ese momento supe que la había perdido para siempre y no pude contener la rabia que sentía. _

_La dejé con cuidado en el suelo y lo que pasó a continuación fue muy confuso. Me enteré mientras mataba a aquellos hombres con mis propias manos que el infeliz que nos había hecho tanto daño se llamaba Riuk. No sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para matar a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero no iba a permitir que salieran con vida de mi casa. Me deshice de todos ellos y luego ordené que se deshicieran de los cuerpos. _

_Ese día algo dentro de mí murió también. Había perdido a la única mujer que había amado en la vida, la única persona que había estado a mi lado siempre. Todos nuestros sueños se habían deshecho frente a mis ojos. Me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Ya nada iba a poder sacarme del infierno en el que vivía en ese momento. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó después de que todo aquello terminó. Mi madre fue quien me obligó a separarme de su cuerpo para que lo pudieran enterrar. _

_Lo enterramos en el jardín, justo donde estaba su árbol favorito. Duré días y noches encerrado en mi cuarto. No quería saber de nada y de nadie. La única esperanza que me quedaba en la vida era esa niña que dormía a tan solo unos metros de mi habitación. Después de algunos días de estar encerrado, decidí salir a verla para sostenerla entre mis brazos. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, pero… cuando entré a su habitación no estaba. Supuse que estaría con mi madre, pero al buscarla a ella tampoco estaba. Las busqué por toda la casa y no aparecían. Le ordené a mis hombres que las buscaran por todos lados y que buscaran por todos los alrededores, pero nunca aparecieron._

_Durante meses, incluso años, me dediqué a buscar a mi madre y a mi hija por cielo, mar y tierra, pero ellas jamás aparecieron. No solo me habían arrebatado al amor de mi vida, no solo se había muerto una parte de mí, sino que también había desaparecido la única razón que me quedaba para seguir viviendo. Al ya no tener nada que perder, dediqué toda la fuerza que me quedaba para construir un imperio. Ya no importaba nada…_

Cuando mi padre terminó de hablar yo no era capaz de contener las lágrimas. De solo pensar en él y en mi madre en todas esas condiciones me hacía sentir demasiado mal. Pensar en lo mucho que habían sufrido juntos, en cómo se habían orillado a hacer lo que hacían, en cómo mi madre había entregado su vida para salvarlo a él…

Él encendió su cuarto cigarrillo en silencio. Yo tomé uno de los pañuelos que estaban sobre el escritorio y me limpié la nariz. Lo observé desde mi asiento. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos durante largos minutos sin decir nada.

-Ella… me llevó a Kobe.-dije al cabo de un rato.- Vivimos ahí hasta que ella murió.

-¿En Kobe?-preguntó él.- ¿De verdad?

-Sí. Y por lo que me cuentas… creo que incluso vivimos en el mismo lugar donde ustedes estuvieron…

Kenji empezó a reír y lo miré extrañada.

-¿Qué sucede?-dije confundida.

-Me río porque… en realidad… nunca se me ocurrió buscarte en Kobe. No lo hice porque pensé que era el último lugar en el mundo al que mi madre te llevaría, ya que estaba cerca de aquí… Sin duda ella era muy inteligente y me conocía muy bien, sabía que no las buscaría ahí…

Sonreí sin darme cuenta.

-Ahora que lo pienso sí es gracioso.-dije en voz baja.- Ella era muy buena. Me enseñó muchas cosas y… a pesar de que nunca me dijo la verdad, me enseñó a salir adelante.

-Estoy seguro de que cuidó bien de ti.-respondió.- A pesar de todo nunca estuve enojado con ella. No podría. Entendí desde el primer momento por qué tomó esa decisión, y aunque yo tenía la esperanza de encontrarlas, admito que tampoco fue lo peor. Pero…

Apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y me miró.

-De solo pensar que viviste con muchas dificultades económicas me parece irónico… ya que tu madre era lo último que quería para ti…

-Todo esto es muy extraño.-dije.- Honestamente no entiendo por qué las cosas suceden de una forma u otra, pero… supongo que todo tiene una razón…

-A veces… me parece que la vida es una mala broma.-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el retrato de mi madre.- Nos tocó nacer sin nada, nos tocó ver morir a la gente que más amábamos, dormir con frío, luego tenerlo todo… ¿Sabes? Cuando ella se fue… me di cuenta que todo esto no valía nada. Todo lo que tengo ahora no tiene ninguna importancia, ella le daba un significado, por ella tengo todo esto.

-¿Por qué seguiste en esto aun cuando ella murió?-pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas

-Porque… ya no tenía escapatoria. Una vez que entras en esto, es casi imposible salirte… necesitas tener demasiada suerte o… morir…Me di cuenta de que no podría salir de esto y vivir una vida normal. Tenía ya demasiados enemigos, tenía demasiadas cuentas pendientes.

-¿No te hubiera gustado tener otra familia?-dije sin pensar.- No sé…

-No.-respondió sin pensarlo.- Yo ya tuve una familia. Tuve una esposa, y una hija… todavía la tengo. No me interesó antes, ni ahora, conocer a alguien más. Para mí la única mujer que ha existido es ella… Si la hubieras conocido… era la mujer más inteligente, más hermosa. Siempre fue la fuerte de los dos, era ella quien me impulsaba a dar un paso hacia adelante. Además.-dijo volteando a verme.- Ahora te tengo a ti también.

-Yo…-dije agachando la cabeza.- Creo que… debería irme.

Le di la espalda y caminé hacia la puerta, necesitaba estar sola, pero… me detuve abruptamente antes de abrirla. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. No podía dejarlo así. No después de todo lo que me había dicho. De pronto algo se encendió dentro de mí, como si una luz se hubiera prendido en mi interior. Me giré para mirarlo y él seguía observándome. Sentí nuevamente ganas de llorar y salí corriendo hasta donde estaba él de pie. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, como nunca hubiera imaginado abrazar a nadie. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó contra sí.

-Papá…-dije en voz alta.

Y así, con mi cabeza hundida en su pecho me dejé llevar. Lloramos juntos durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado. De pronto ya no importaba, porque estaba con él. Nos quedamos sin decir nada, abrazados y sollozando.

-Te amo, hija.-me dijo susurrando.- Siempre lo he hecho.

* * *

No encontraba a Serena por ningún lado. No estaba en su habitación, ni en el jardín, así que supuse que tal vez estaría en el despacho de Kenji. No me la imaginaba ahí dentro, pero no había otro lugar en donde pudiera estar. Me dirigí hacia allá y abrí la puerta con cuidado, tratando de fijarme si había alguien adentro.

Me encontré con la sorpresa de ver a Kenji y Serena abrazados en silencio. Instintivamente sonreí y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Parecía que al fin habían podido hablar sobre todo lo que necesitaban decirse. Kenji se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y me miró sonriendo.

-Darien.-dijo sin soltar a Serena.

Serena se limpió las lágrimas y se separó de su padre lentamente.

-Disculpen por interrumpir.-dije entrando.- Estaba buscando a Serena…

-¿A mí?-dijo ella extrañada.

-Sí, cabeza de chorlito, a ti. El día de hoy serás tú quien se encargue de la comida.

-¡Cómo me dijiste!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.- No te voy a ayudar.

-Claro que sí. Son órdenes del jefe.-dije acercándome a ellos.

Serena miró a Kenji.

-¿Es cierto, papá?

-Yo… eh…

-Anda, vamos ya.-dije jalándola del brazo.

Me llevé a Serena a rastras y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-¡No quiero cocinar!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No seas caprichosa.-dije entregándole un mandil.- Yo te ayudo, creo que te hará bien cocinar algo. ¿O acaso ya se te olvidó cocinar?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Demuéstralo.

-Bien.-dijo quitándome el mandil de las manos.- Pero tú me vas a ayudar.

Serena abrió el refrigerador y se quedó observándolo, como si estuviera tratando de decidir lo que podía preparar con lo que había. Después de un rato, sacó unos paquetes de carne, verduras, y algunas frutas. Me pidió que lavara bien las verduras mientras ella ponía arroz en la arrocera. Le hice caso y después me pidió que las cortara. Ella se dedicó a partir la carne y a sazonarla. Después de un rato, teníamos todo listo para un teppanyaki. Mientras todo se cocinaba en la parrilla, saqué un par de refrescos del refrigerador y le di uno.

-Veo que por fin pudiste hablar con Kenji.-le dije dejando el refresco sobre la barra.

-Sí… él me contó todo…Me contó cómo había conocido a mi mamá, cómo llegaron hasta aquí… en fin.

-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Creo que me siento tranquila. No podría estar enojada con él. No tengo razones. Aun cuando no estoy de acuerdo con su estilo de vida, entiendo que no tuvo otra opción. Tenías razón.-dijo sonriendo.

-Yo siempre tengo la razón.-guiñé el ojo.

-¡Sí, claro!-dijo rodando los ojos.- Tenías razón en que… no debía juzgarlo. Y si te soy sincera… creo que me siento realmente feliz de saber que tengo un papá y que está vivo. Cuando lo abracé, yo… sentí una paz que no había sentido nunca antes.

-Me alegra mucho por ti. Y sobre todo por Kenji. Soy testigo de lo mucho que ha sufrido, y también sé lo muy feliz que está de tenerte cerca. Y ahora, cabeza de chorlito, hay que servir la comida que ya todos tenemos hambre.

-¡Que no me digas así!

Serena y yo servimos la comida y la llevamos al comedor. Le avisé a Kenji que todo estaba listo y se unió a nosotros para comer juntos. Estuvimos platicando un rato y al terminar llevé los platos a la cocina para limpiar.

-Serena.-le dije cuando terminamos de lavar todo.- Te veo en la piscina en una hora. Ponte un traje de baño.

-¡Claro que no!-respondió.- Yo no sé nadar, ya lo sabes.

-Por eso.-sonreí.- Te voy a enseñar.

-Pero… yo no…

-¿Acaso tienes algo más importante que hacer?-le dije.

-Bien. Acepto con una condición.-respondió.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me dejes enviarle una carta a Seiya.

La miré en silencio.

-Pero, Serena…

-¡Por favor!-dijo con los ojos llorosos. Lo extraño demasiado y seguramente está preocupado. Ni siquiera le voy a decir dónde estoy, ni siquiera lo sé. Si envías a uno de los hombres de mi papá a entregársela… nadie se tiene que enterar de nada.

Lo pensé durante algunos minutos y luego la volví a mirar.

-De acuerdo…-dije.- Puedes hacerlo.

Serena me dio un abrazo por la emoción y luego salió de la cocina.

* * *

Regresé a mi habitación y me recosté un rato en la cama para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Recordé todos los detalles de la historia que me había dicho él y de alguna manera me sentí tranquila por saber toda la verdad. Esa verdad que durante tiempo había buscado. Me sentía contenta de saber quién había sido de mi madre y de lo fuerte que había sido. Me imaginé a mis padres de jóvenes caminando por aquellas montañas. Los imaginé recostados contra un árbol y abrazados, esperando sobrevivir una noche más.

Imaginé cuando se casaron y cuando se dieron su primer beso. Sonreí porque a pesar de todo lo malo, él era una buena persona. Tenía un buen corazón y todo lo había hecho por amor. La salvó porque la amaba, le dio una mejor vida, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos.

Luego de descansar un rato, me levanté para escribir la carta que le enviaría a Seiya. Un rato después, cepillé mi cabello, me hice una trenza y me cambié de ropa para ponerme el traje de baño. Agarré una bata que había en el clóset, me puse las sandalias y bajé al jardín. Darien se encontraba dentro de la piscina dando algunas vueltas adentro. Cuando me vio, se detuvo y se acercó a la orilla.

-Creí que no ibas a venir. Ven, métete.

-Pero…

-¡Anda!

Me quité la bata y la dejé sobre una de las sillas, después me deshice de las sandalias y me acerqué lentamente a la alberca. Me senté en la orilla y metí las piernas. El agua estaba ligeramente fresca, pero no lo suficiente para sentirse tan helada.

-Salta.-dijo Darien acercándose a mí.- O te tiro.

-¡No! Yo entro sola.-insistí.

Poco a poco me metí al agua, pero la piscina estaba profunda e intenté sostenerme de la orilla conforme me iba metiendo. Cuando por fin logré meter el cuerpo completo, Darien me pidió que me mojara la cabeza también para no pescar un resfriado.

-Muy bien. Lograste el primer paso.-sonrió.- Ahora vayamos a lo más importante: aprender a flotar.

Darien me enseñó cómo flotar. Me sostuvo por la cintura y me ayudó a relajar el cuerpo. Sostuvo sus brazos bajo mi cuerpo mientras éste se elevaba en el agua. Al poco tiempo, logré flotar por mí misma sin la ayuda de Darien. Después me enseñó a dar patadas y brazadas, sin moverme. Según él, era importante que primero supiera darlas correctamente antes de aventurarme a moverme por la alberca.

Durante un buen rato me estuvo enseñando distintos movimientos y estuve practicando. Los siguientes días los pasamos en la alberca. Logré nadar de un extremo a otro de la piscina sin detenerme. Por supuesto que no era experta, pero al menos sabía que ya no podía ahogarme. Un día, cuando terminamos las lecciones, Darien y yo nos recostamos en el jardín sobre el pasto. El sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco en el cielo.

-Darien.-dije mientras observaba el cielo opaco.

-Dime.-respondió en voz baja.

-¿Cómo es que conociste a mi padre? ¿Cómo llegaste a su vida?

Darien soltó una risa sigilosa.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Sí.-dije.- Me llama la atención cómo es que terminaste trabajando para él.

-Bueno… si en realidad quieres saberlo, te lo contaré.-dijo girándose para mirarme.- Cuando conocí a tu padre solo tenía 15 años. Era un niño que no sabía nada de la vida y que, al igual que él cuando tenía mi edad, tampoco tenía nada. Tu padre me encontró tirado en las montañas. Prácticamente me estaba muriendo. Unos hombres me habían herido de gravedad unos días antes, entraron a la casa donde vivía con mis papás y mi hermana pequeña… querían robarnos, pero nosotros no teníamos nada… los hombres se enojaron porque no quisimos cooperar con ellos y terminaron matándolos a todos.

Dejé de mirar el cielo y me giré para poder verlo. Él hablaba con total calma y parsimonia, pero me estaba contando cosas horribles.

-Apuñalaron a mi mamá y mientras mi papá intentó defenderla, otro de los hombres le disparó en la espalda. Pero lo peor fue ver cómo me arrebataron a mi hermanita de los brazos… era una niña de cinco años… esos hombres… la cortaron en pedazos frente a mí. Yo estaba en shock y no pude hacer absolutamente nada. Me clavaron el puñal varias veces en el estómago y me dejaron tirado en el suelo. Pero yo no morí. A pesar de haber perdido mucha sangre, encontré las fuerzas suficientes para ponerme de pie. Logré salir de mi casa y caminar… caminé durante un buen rato. Ni siquiera tenía idea de a dónde me dirigía porque no podía pensar en nada, pero llegó un momento en el que simplemente no pude más. Caí al suelo y esperé a que llegara mi muerte.

Darien sonrió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Pero cuando abrí los ojos, ahí estaba él. Kenji me miraba con mucha preocupación. Me levantó del suelo con cuidado y tocó mi herida con suavidad. Recuerdo perfectamente su sonrisa, era como un ángel. De tanta sangre que perdí, creí que estaba soñando y que era Dios quien venía por mí. Días después, desperté en esta casa en la que ahora es mi habitación. Kenji estaba a mi lado leyendo un libro, y al ver que recobré la consciencia lo hizo a un lado. Desde ese día no nos separamos ni un segundo. Kenji me enseñó a leer, me enseñó a escribir. Me prestó todos sus libros, dejó que pasara horas leyendo en su despacho a su lado mientras él trabajaba. Muchas veces me pregunté qué era lo que veía en mí, ¿por qué me había ayudado? Siempre que se lo preguntaba, solo me respondía que quería que yo tuviera la oportunidad de vivir. Siempre decía que yo merecía tener comida y ropa. Un día, cuando cumplí 18 años, Kenji me dijo que me tenía que ir. Yo sabía perfectamente a qué se dedicaba, pero él nunca me dejaba ayudarlo. Dijo que debía irme a Osaka, y que debía entrar a la escuela. Me insistió en que no podía quedarme con él, porque yo necesitaba tener una vida normal. También dijo que él se encargaría de pagarme todo, que yo no debía preocuparme por nada, pero que no quería que me involucrara en todo esto. Pero yo no quería… yo no quería irme de aquí. Kenji era todo lo que yo tenía, y no podía irme así nada más. A mí nunca me importó prepararme, ni tampoco me importó tenerlo todo. Yo lo único que quería era poder ayudarlo y regresarle todo lo que había hecho por mí. Le dije que no quería irme, le pedí que por favor me dejara quedarme… y fue entonces cuando él me contó toda su historia. Me contó sobre la señora Ikuko, sobre ti… me contó del dolor que sentía todos los días. También me advirtió que si me quedaba, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, que iba a tener que vivir escondido siempre. Pero no me importó. Yo le debía mi vida a Kenji, él me había dado todo, incluso la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Después de eso, tu padre me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber del negocio. Me convertí en su mano derecha y en su confidente… y así ha sido durante estos 15 años que tengo viviendo con él.

Nos miramos en silencio durante un buen rato. En los ojos de Darien no había rastro de lágrimas o algo que mostrara lo que estaba sintiendo, más bien podía percibir en ellos una calma y una tranquilidad sobrenaturales.

-¿De verdad mi padre hizo todo eso por ti?-dije rompiendo el silencio.

-Eso y mucho más.-sonrió.- Él me enseñó que la muerte debe de hacernos más fuertes, no más débiles.

-Me alegro mucho que no hayas muerto, y que mi padre te haya encontrado. Si no hubiera sido así… quizá nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Darien sonrió.

-Quizá. Pero hay algo que me gustaría que supieras.-dijo.- Yo… daría la vida por él… y también por ti.

-¿Por mí?-dije confundida.- Pero…

-Sí.-me interrumpió.- Porque eres hija de Kenji y sé lo importante que eres para él. Y porque… bueno… porque también eres mi amiga.

-La única que tienes, te lo recuerdo.-sonreí.

Escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban con lentitud y mi padre apareció de entre la oscuridad.

-¿Ustedes dos se van a quedar ahí toda la noche? Ya está la cena lista.-dijo mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

-Ya vamos.-dijo Darien poniéndose de pie.

Me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y se la acepté, pero cuando me levantó me jaló hacia la alberca otra vez y caí adentro del agua.

-¡Darien!-grité cuando saqué la cabez.- ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Dile algo papá!

-Apresúrate, Serena.-dijo mi padre.- La cena se enfría.

* * *

-Chef.-dijo Nicolas acercándose a mí mientras revisaba las cuentas del restaurante.- Dejaron esto para usted.

Nicolas me mostró un sobre y me lo entregó.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé. Simplemente lo deslizaron por debajo de la puerta de servicio. Cuando abrí la puerta no había nadie, pero tiene su nombre.

-Gracias, Nicolas, puedes irte.

Cuando Nicolas desapareció de mi vista, abrí el sobre y adentro venía un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Lo abrí con cuidado y en cuanto empecé a leer, sentí cómo el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza. Era la letra de Serena.

_Seiya, mi amor…_

_Sé que a estas alturas debes estar desesperado por no saber nada de mí. Perdóname por no haberme comunicado antes, no había tenido la oportunidad. Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que estoy bien. Nadie me ha hecho daño. _

_Quiero que sepas que todos los días te extraño. Todos los días pienso en ti. Extraño tus besos, tus caricias… Muero por estar a tu lado. Pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por regresar pronto. Han sucedido muchas cosas… que tengo que contarte. _

_El señor Kenji es mi padre. Él me lo contó todo y quisiera poder contarte esto personalmente. No sabes lo difícil que fue enterarme de la verdad, y lo triste que fue enterarme de su verdadera historia. Él no quiere hacerme daño, y tampoco quería traerme a este lugar, pero no tuvo otra opción. Andrew Furuhata intentó llevarme a la fuerza, pero afortunadamente ellos llegaron a tiempo para impedirlo. Te pido que te cuides de Andrew, y por favor no le digas a la policía nada de esta carta. No puedo poner a mi padre en riesgo, y Andrew seguramente no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados. _

_Es muy complicado de explicar, pero trataré de resumirte todo lo que ha sucedido…_

Leí la carta de Serena con cuidado y con calma. Me sentía profundamente tranquilo de saber algo de ella, era todo lo que necesitaba. En la carta me explicaba brevemente la historia de su papá y se me partió el corazón de solo pensar en lo que Serena debió de haber sentido cuando se enteró de todo, pero también me daba cuenta de que se sentía feliz de haberlo encontrado.

_Seiya, por favor no olvides ni por un momento que te quiero con todo mi corazón. No dejo de pensar en ti y en tus besos. Eres todo para mí… y pronto podremos estar juntos. Te quiero con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y quiero que seas fuerte. _

Cuando terminé de leer la carta, tomé el celular y le llamé a Yaten.

-Hermano.-dije cuando me respondió.- Ven al restaurante y trae a Mina, tengo algo que contarles.

-¿Todo bien?

-¡Sí! Vengan pronto.-dije antes de colgar.

Volví a leer la carta y analicé cada párrafo. Ese idiota de Andrew Furuhata me las iba a pagar. Siempre supe que él tenía algo que ver en todo esto y que no era normal que hubiera salido involucrado. Por otro lado, me sentí mal por Serena. La policía ya sabía todo y yo lo había provocado… Y ya estaban detrás de Kenji Tsukino.

Al cabo de un rato, Mina y Yaten llegaron al restaurante. Justo cuando nos disponíamos a subir al departamento para hablar tranquilamente, Rei entró al restaurante también. Subimos los cuatro al departamento y les conté a grandes rasgos lo que decía la carta de Serena. Mina gritó de la emoción y abrazó a Yaten. Rei parecía algo más pensativa y me miraba en silencio.

-No, Seiya.-dijo Rei.- No puedes culparte por haber ido a la policía… no tenías manera de saberlo, y además, ten en cuenta que la policía ya estaba detrás de ese hombre desde mucho antes que esto sucediera.

-Sí, eso lo sé.-respondí.- Pero si esto no hubiera sucedido… ahora podrían estar más cerca de atraparlo que nunca.

-No hiciste nada malo.-dijo poniéndose de pie.- Hiciste lo correcto en su momento, estabas preocupado por saber dónde estaba ella.

-Sí, hermano.-intervino Yaten.- Lo hecho está hecho… con suerte… Serena regresa antes.

-Pero… aunque eso sucediera, ella perdería a su padre justo cuando acaba de encontrarlo.-dije mirando por la ventana.

-De cualquier forma.-dijo Mina.- ¿Crees que con esa vida ellos puedan estar juntos? Solo hay dos formas en que esta situación puede terminar… y ninguna es bonita.

-Eso es algo que Serena tendrá que enfrentar en su momento.-dijo Rei.- Y nosotros debemos estar ahí para apoyarla.

-¿Sabes algo de la policía?-preguntó Yaten.

-No. Lo último que supe fue que encontraron una propiedad que parece ser que el señor Tsukino utiliza cuando está en Tokio, pero no han podido entrar ya que aparentemente la propiedad no está a su nombre y de esa forma no tienen pretextos para entrar.

-Ya… tendremos que seguir esperando.-dijo Yaten.- Mina y yo tenemos que irnos, pero nos vemos pronto y cualquier cosa nos llamas.

-Gracias.-dije dándole un abrazo.- Nos vemos después.

-Hasta luego, Rei.-dijo Mina.

Cuando se salieron, Rei tomó sus cosas y se despidió.

-Creo que yo también me voy, solo venía a ver si estabas bien y…

-No.-la interrumpí.- No te vayas.

-¿Todo bien?-me preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, sí. Lo que sucede es que creo que no me he portado muy bien contigo últimamente, y quería pedirte disculpas por eso. Sé que solo has querido ayudarme.

-No hay por qué pedir perdón, Seiya.-dijo sonriendo.- Es totalmente entendible que te hayas sentido así. Yo soy tu amiga y mi deber es estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

-Bueno, sí, pero…déjame compensarte. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Y así me platicas cómo te ha ido en el trabajo.

-Está bien.-respondió Rei.- Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú vas a pagar todo.

-Bien, bien, yo pago.-sonreí.

* * *

Me encontraba tomando un trago de whisky en mi oficina mientras pensaba en Kenji Tsukino. El muy imbécil me había quitado la única oportunidad que tenía para tenerlo en mis manos. Le di muchas vueltas al asunto, pero no veía cómo podía recuperarme de esto. Por si fuera poco, Seiya Kou sospechaba que yo tenía algo que ver con todo este asunto.

Después de pensarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que no todo estaba tan perdido como yo lo pensaba. Sonreí mientras me servía otro trago. Yukito entró a la oficina mientras servía un par de hielos en el vaso y le ofrecí uno.

-¿Por qué está tan contento, chef?

-Porque creo que acabo de tener una idea maravillosa.-respondí.

-¿Cuál es esa idea?

-Ya encontré la forma de llegar a Kenji sin que se dé cuenta.

-Lo escucho.

-Seiya Kou.-sonreí.- Él nos va a servir de distracción.

-¿Lo vamos a secuestrar a él?

-No, Yukito.-dije antes de darle un trago a mi bebida.- Le vamos a decir exactamente dónde está Serena Tsukino. Él va a ir corriendo por ella y va a ser la distracción que necesitamos.

-¿De verdad lo cree? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo atacamos en Osaka?

-Porque estoy seguro de que Kenji ya reforzó su seguridad, y si antes había 100 hombres cuidándolo, ahora habrá 300. No es ningún idiota, mucho menos si tiene a Serena con él. Si hacemos que Seiya vaya a buscarla, va a ser una excelente distracción para que nosotros podamos atacar. Lo único que necesitamos es una oportunidad… una sola oportunidad para matarlo. Y esta vez no voy a fallar. No me importa a quién tenga que quitar de en medio para lograrlo.

-¿Y usted cree que Seiya se atreva a ir por ella?

-Está desesperado por encontrarla, haría lo que fuera por estar con ella.-reí.- Es la estupidez lo que te hace actuar cuando estás enamorado.

-Muy bien.-dijo Yukito.- Entonces dígame qué hago ahora.

-Mándale una nota a Seiya. Explícame exactamente cómo puede llegar a la casa de Kenji y quédate vigilándolo. Yo voy a tener todo preparado para que en cuanto Seiya decida irse para allá, lo sigamos. Voy a tener al tanto a los demás para que en cuanto les dé la orden, nos vayamos todos juntos a Osaka.

-De acuerdo.-respondió poniéndose de pie.- Trabajaré en ello.

Cuando Yukito me dejó solo, decidí terminarme lo que quedaba de la botella. Este plan no podía fallar, era mi última carta y si todo salía mal… ya no había escapatoria para mí. De Osaka iba a regresar vivo o muerto.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Cuéntenme qué les pareció el encuentro entre Kenji y Serena:) muchas gracias a todos por leer


	13. Disparos

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Cuando regresé de hacer algunas compras para el restaurante, me encontré con un mensajero que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de servicio. Me acerqué hasta la puerta con las compras que había hecho y le pregunté qué necesitaba.

-Buenos días.-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Traigo una carta para Seiya Kou.

-Soy yo.-respondí dejando algunas de las bolsas en el suelo.

-Muy bien, aquí tiene.-me entregó la carta y se despidió.

Me di cuenta de que no tenía nada más que mi nombre y la abrí desesperadamente creyendo que era de Serena. Sin embargo, al comenzar a leerla noté que no era su letra y que tampoco era de ella.

_Sabemos exactamente dónde puedes encontrar a Serena Tsukino. A continuación te dejamos todas las instrucciones para llegar. Es un viaje largo, así que ten cuidado y no dejes que la policía te siga. No puedes hablar de esto con nadie. _

En el papel venían instrucciones detalladas de donde supuestamente se encontraba Serena. Leí el papel varias veces pero aún no me quedaba claro cuál era la intención y tampoco se me ocurría quién podía haberlo enviado. Entré al restaurante y dejé las cosas sobre la mesa para subir al departamento a pensar un rato. ¿Por qué alguien había enviado esas instrucciones? Estaba seguro que Serena no había sido, y seguramente tampoco Darien Chiba.

¿Acaso había sido Andrew Furuhata? Pero, si hubiera sido él, ¿por qué me daría a mí esta información? No podía ser para nada bueno. Me sentía demasiado confundido, pero por otro lado… ahora sabía cómo llegar hasta Serena…

Pero… no podía hacer nada. Si ella no me había dicho dónde estaba era porque no quería que fuera, aunque también podía ser que no le tuvieran permitido decírmelo. ¿Y si no la dejaban salir? ¿Y si de verdad la tenían encerrada contra su voluntad? Tenía que ayudarla… Traté de calmarme. Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos estúpidos.

Sin embargo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que mientras más días pasaban, más desesperado me sentía por verla y estar con ella. No veía cómo todo aquello podía solucionarse. De alguna manera, Serena tenía que regresar y si yo no la ayudaba, seguramente eso no podría ser posible. Me recosté sobre la cama y pensé en todo aquel asunto. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Podía quedarme dónde estaba o podía ir a buscarla y traerla de regreso. No. No podía cometer algún error que perjudicara a Serena de ninguna manera. Ella me había pedido que no hiciera nada y que esperara a que ella misma encontrara la forma de regresar y yo tenía que confiar en ella.

* * *

-¿Sí?-dije contestando el teléfono.- ¿Qué ha pasado, Yukito? Ya han pasado algunos días desde que le enviaste la nota a Kou y todavía no ha hecho ningún movimiento.

-Lo sé, chef.-dijo Yukito.- Y por eso lo llamo. Seiya Kou se ve despreocupado, la verdad dudo que tenga intenciones de hacer nada al respecto.

-Esos estúpidos ya me tienen cansado.-respondí dando un golpe en el escritorio.- Si esto no se va a solucionar por las buenas, lo vamos a tener que hacer por las malas.

-¿Qué quiere que haga, chef?

-Ven por mí, alista todo y nos vamos hoy mismo a Osaka. Manda a los hermanos Kiromi por Seiya Kou. Él vendrá con nosotros, quiera o no.

-Como usted diga.

Ni Seiya Kou ni nadie iba a arruinar mis planes. Ese idiota iba a venir con nosotros e iba a ser nuestro señuelo. Esta noche Kenji Tsukino iba a morir, así fuera lo último que tuviera que hacer.

* * *

Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana cuando salí del restaurante. Necesitaba ir al banco a hacer algunos pagos cuando de pronto dos tipos se me acercaron y comenzaron a golpearme. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando caí desmayado por uno de los golpes.

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Intenté moverme pero algo me lo impedía. Mis ojos trataron de acostumbrarse a la luz y poco a poco fui abriéndolos hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba recargado en un vidrio. Afuera todo se movía y pronto supe que me encontraba en el interior de un auto en movimiento. Reaccioné lo más pronto que pude, pero estaba amarrado de pies y manos.

-Vaya, parece que alguien por fin despertó.-dijo una voz que venía desde el asiento de en frente, en el lado del copiloto.

Miré a la persona que iba manejando y me di cuenta de que era Yukito, el ayudante de Andrew Furuhata.

-A… ¿Andrew?-logré decir con dificultad.

-Bingo.-dijo Andrew asomándose para mirarme.- Soy yo.

-¿A dónde mierda me estás llevando?-dije removiéndome en el asiento.

-¿No te lo imaginas?-respondió sonriendo.

Andrew volvió a darme la espalda.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya.-dije enojado.

-Veo que la señorita Tsukino te contó todo. No me sorprende. Pero ni tú ni ella van a impedir que acabe lo que ya comencé.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Estás loco y eres un imbécil.

-Tengo muchas cuentas pendientes con Kenji Tsukino, y tú me vas a ayudar a saldarlas.

-A mí y a Serena nos vas a dejar fuera de esto, imbécil.

-¡Cállate!-gritó.- No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga si no te quieres morir, o si no quieres que tu noviecita se muera.

-No te atreverías…-dije asustado.

-Seya.-rio Andrew.- Todavía no me conoces. No tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy. Lo único que sabes de mí es que soy chef, pero fuera de eso ni siquiera te imaginas todo lo que soy capaz de hacer. He matado a demasiadas personas con mis propias manos. He hecho muchas cosas que tú ni siquiera te imaginas, así que no te atrevas a dudar de mis palabras. Tú vas a ayudarme a cumplir mi objetivo o te vas a morir. Así de simple.

Me quedé sorprendido de su respuesta. Jamás había escuchado a Andrew hablar de esa forma, y sinceramente tampoco me lo imaginaba comportándose así. Después de tantos años de conocerlo, siempre supe que era una persona nefasta, pero definitivamente nunca creí que fuera malo de verdad. Era un asco de persona y sentí miedo por primera vez de estar a su lado. ¿Por qué razones había terminado convirtiéndose en un criminal? ¿Qué motivos lo habían arrastrado de esa manera? Ni siquiera podía imaginármelo.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevábamos en carretera, pero me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca de Osaka. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que me había desmayado? Una preocupación muy fuerte comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo y la angustia invadió mi corazón. Cerré los ojos y traté de tranquilizarme. Sabía que esa noche no iba a terminar nada bien, sabía que corría mucho peligroso en medio de todo eso, pero también sabía que había la posibilidad de ver a Serena, y eso… eso no estaba tan mal.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Yukito y otros autos que venían detrás de nosotros se detuvieron en medio de la montaña. Todos bajaron de sus autos y Andrew me obligó a bajar también después de desatarme las piernas. Uno de los hombres que me había golpeado en la mañana me iba jalando para hacerme caminar. Me asusté mucho cuando vi que todos esos hombres llevaban armas, grandes y chicas, y sobre todo Andrew.

Caminamos entre los árboles y en medio de la oscuridad durante un largo rato más. Me caí varias veces y cada vez que lo hacía alguien me pateaba. El cuerpo ya comenzaba a dolerme por los golpes que me habían dado y mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, como si supiera que algo malo pasaría muy pronto.

* * *

Darien y yo nos encontrábamos en la cocina preparando un pastel. Ya eran casi las once de la noche, pero ni él ni yo teníamos sueño y necesitábamos distraernos con algo. Además, compartíamos algo muy importante: tener hambre todo el tiempo. Mi padre se había retirado a dormir desde hacía un par de horas mientras que nosotros nos habíamos quedado perdiendo el tiempo viendo la televisión para después meternos en la cocina.

Cuando estábamos a punto de meter el pastel al horno, uno de los hombres que siempre estaban cuidando la entrada llegó corriendo a la cocina buscando a Darien.

-¿Qué pasa, Tamiko?-dijo Darien molesto.- ¿Por qué gritas así?

-Señor Chiba… lo que pasa es que afuera apareció un hombre que no deja de gritar… parece ser que está buscando a la señorita Tsukino. No deja de gritar el nombre de la señorita.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es?-pregunté confundida.

-Es de cabello negro, largo y…

-Es Seiya.-dije sorprendida.- Pero…

-¿Seiya?-dijo Darien mirándome.- No le habrás dicho dónde estábamos… ¿o sí?

-¡No! No lo hice, te lo juro. Además, ni siquiera pude haberlo hecho…

-Esto no está bien… no…

-Por favor, Darien.-dije tomándolo del brazo.- ¡Déjame verlo!

-Tenemos que investigar si viene solo. Esto no está bien. Si tú no le dijiste dónde encontrarnos, tuvo que haber llegado aquí de alguna manera y seguramente alguien viene con él, pero…

Darien no terminó la frase cuando se escucharon disparos afuera. Sentí que mi corazón latía a toda velocidad. ¿Y si algo le había pasado a Seiya? Darien sacó una pistola de algún lugar en la cocina y me miró de una manera escalofriante.

-Quédate aquí. Vete a tu habitación pero no te atrevas a salir por nada.

-¡Darien!-dije cuando lo vi salir.

No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Mucho menos sabiendo que Seiya estaba ahí afuera. Tomé un cuchillo de la cocina y salí de ahí, pero cuando estuve a punto de salir al exterior, escuché la voz de mi padre.

-Serena.-dijo desde las escaleras.- Por favor, no salgas.

-Pero… papá… allá fuera está Seiya y…

-No lo hagas.-me interrumpió.- Si algo te pasa… no lo voy a soportar. Deja que Darien se encargue.

-Papá…-dije con un nudo en la garganta.- No quiero que le pase nada a Seiya… y tampoco a Darien. Perdóname. Prometo que me voy a cuidar.

Salí de la casa y me di cuenta de que todos estaban afuera, los disparos no dejaban de escucharse y la enorme puerta de entrada se encontraba cerrada. Tenía que encontrar otra forma de salir. Recordé que cerca de la alberca había una bomba en la que podía subirme para saltar la barda. Corrí hacia la parte trasera del jardín y me subí sobre la estructura de madera, por lo que logré saltar la barda con mucha dificultad.

Noté que había algunos hombres de mi papá vigilando el perímetro, pero traté de no hacer ruido para poder llegar hasta donde estaba sucediendo lo peor. Tenía que encontrar a Seiya antes de que algo le pasara.

Los balazos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y me asusté demasiado cuando vi varios cuerpos tirados en el suelo sin vida. Me dieron muchas ganas de llorar, pero no podía darme ese lujo en ese momento. Cuando me dispuse a seguir buscando a Seiya, sentí cómo alguien me tapaba la boca y me sostenía con fuerza. Quise moverme y gritar pero no podía.

-Soy yo.-dijo Seiya en mi oído.- Soy yo, Serena.

Por un momento sentí un alivio en todo el cuerpo y cuando Seiya me soltó, pudimos mirarnos a los ojos.

-Seiya.-dije abrazándolo con fuerza.- ¡Eres tú!

-Mi amor.-dijo besándome con desesperación.- No sabes lo muchísimo que te he extrañado, no sabes lo mucho que necesitaba verte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté desesperada.- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Andrew… Andrew me obligó a venir y me amenazó… yo no quería hacerlo, pero…

-¿Dónde está? Quiere matar a mi padre.-dije.- No puedo permitirlo, no puedo dejarlo.

-No vayas.-dijo Seiya tomándome del brazo.- Están disparando por todos lados.

-¡Darien está allá! Tampoco puedo dejar que le pase nada.-dije soltándome.

-¡Serena!

Caminé a toda velocidad mientras Seiya iba detrás de mí. Cuando estuvimos bastante cerca de donde estaban peleando, pude ver a Andrew que se acercaba cada vez más a Darien.

-Serena, por favor, no te metas.-dijo Seiya detrás de mí.- ¡Escúchame!

-Quiere matar a mi padre.-respondí.- No… no lo puedo permitir.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, noté la mirada de Andrew sobre mí.

-Miren nada más quien está aquí.-dijo Andrew sonriendo.- Pero si es la señorita Tsukino.

-¡Serena!-dijo Darien.- Acércate a mí. Con cuidado.

-No te muevas.-intervino Andrew.- Si te mueves te disparo.

Sentí una presión en el pecho y Seiya me tomó de la mano.

-Andrew…déjala en paz.-dijo Seiya.- Déjanos ir. No es a nosotros a quien quieres.

Miré a Seiya molesta.

-¡Seiya! Él quiere a mi padre. No puedo dejarlo aquí.-respondí en voz baja.

De pronto sentí un objeto helado en la espalda y cuando intenté girarme sentí cómo la persona me tomaba fuertemente del cuello y me obligaba a avanzar. Era Yukito quien me llevaba amenazándome con su arma hasta donde se encontraba Andrew.

-Nadie se mueva.-dijo Andrew.- Ni tú, Seiya, y ni tú, Darien.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas se resbalaban por mi rostro y cuando estuve al lado de Andrew me agarró fuertemente y puso su arma en mi cabeza.

-Déjame ver a Kenji.-dijo.- O la mato ahora mismo.

-Déjala ya.

Mi padre habló mientras salía por la entrada principal de la casa. Me di cuenta de que no traía ningún arma y ninguna protección. No podía soportar la idea de que le sucediera algo.

-Miren quién por fin decidió salir de su guarida.-rio Andrew.- Hasta que por fin te dignaste a recibirnos.

-Déjate de juegos, Furuhata.-respondió mi padre.- Entrégame a Serena y yo me entrego a ti.

-¡No, papá!-grité.

-¡Pero qué hermoso!-dijo Andrew.- Parece ser que padre e hija por fin se reencontraron y ahora viven como una hermosa familia en las montañas de Osaka.

-Cállate ya.-intervino Darien.- Y entrega a Serena.

-¡Se van a morir los dos!-gritó Andrew.

Andrew cargó el arma y apuntaba a mi padre. Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de cómo pasó todo a ciencia cierta. Andrew disparó su arma y yo traté de elevar su brazo hacia el cielo para que la bala no pudiera darle a nadie. Darien y mi padre salieron corriendo hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Yukito intentó disparar, pero mi padre fue más rápido y lo detuvo de un golpe fuerte. Yukito cayó al suelo inconsciente y mi padre tomó su arma. Andrew me agarró fuertemente del cabello y me apuntó en la cabeza, pero recordé que tenía un cuchillo en el pantalón y lo saqué rápidamente para poder clavárselo en la pierna. Andrew comenzó a gritar del dolor. Se tiró al suelo y le apuntó a Darien mientras no dejaba de gritar. Andrew disparó sin dudarlo y Darien disparó también.

Andrew de pronto guardó silencio y dejó de moverse. Estaba muerto. Darien estaba en el suelo también. Me di cuenta de que no podía hablar ni moverse y sentí que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía. Andrew había alcanzado a dispararle y ahora se estaba desangrando en el suelo.

-¡Darien!-grité sin dejar de llorar.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraba y lo sostuve entre mis brazos.

-Darien, reacciona.-dije entre lágrimas.

Mi padre se puso a dar órdenes. Los hombres de Andrew ni siquiera pudieron hacer nada. Pronto ya no había ninguno y los hombres de mi padre se pusieron a buscar por los alrededores que no hubiera nadie más. Seiya se acercó hasta donde yo me encontraba y tomó una mano de Darien para tomarle el pulso.

-Está vivo.-me dijo.- No llores, está vivo.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-grité.

Darien apenas podía respirar y yo trataba de detener la sangre que seguía saliendo de su vientre. No era momento para ponerme a llorar, tenía que actuar rápido. Me limpié las lágrimas y me puse de pie.

-¡Tamiko!-grité al verlo a lo lejos.- ¡Tamiko!

Tamiko se acercó corriendo hasta mí.

-Dígame, señorita.

-Lleven a Darien a su habitación, ¡ahora! Y traigan a un médico, ¡pero ya! Necesito que esté aquí inmediatamente.

-Ahora mismo, señorita.

-Y… también…-dije mirando a Seiya.- Necesito que alguien lleve a mi novio a Tokio.

-Pero, Serena…-dijo Seiya.

-¡Ahora!

Tamiko salió corriendo y luego regresó con otros dos hombres para llevarse a Darien.

-Serena, no me quiero ir.-dijo abrazándome.- No quiero dejarte así. Ven conmigo, es tu oportunidad de irte.

-Seiya.-dije mirándolo.- Discúlpame, pero… todavía no puedo irme. No puedo dejar así a Darien y…

-Ellos lo van a cuidar. ¡Vámonos! La policía…

-¿Qué? ¿Policía? Seiya… no me digas que…

-Lo siento.-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Cuando desapareciste fui corriendo a la policía, necesitaba encontrarte…

-Seiya…

Seiya me abrazó.

-No puedo irme.-volví a decir.- No quiero irme. No ahora. No me voy a ir sin asegurarme de que Darien está bien, y hay muchas cosas de las que tengo que hablar con mi padre. No puedes quedarte aquí. Ahora que has ido a la policía van a estar muy cerca de ti. Debes irte.

-Pero…

-Por favor.-dije llorando.- Vete… confía en mí. Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que crees, y si ahora la policía está detrás de mi padre… no… no puede ser así. ¡Vete!

Seiya me besó en los labios durante un largo rato. Nos fundimos en un abrazo y dejé que sus manos me acariciaran la espalda.

-Señorita.-dijo Tamiko interrumpiéndonos.- Está lista la camioneta.

Me separé de Seiya y lo miré.

-Vete.-le dije.- Encontraré la forma de regresar cuando encuentre una solución.

-Serena… por favor, prométeme que no te vas a quedar aquí. Prométeme que vas a regresar a mí.

-Te lo prometo.-dije dándole un último beso.- Voy a regresar a ti.

Tamiko se llevó a Seiya y cuando se alejaron noté que mi padre caminaba hacia mí.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con él?-me preguntó.

Lo abracé con fuerza y comencé a llorar en su pecho.

-Porque todavía no quiero irme.-respondí después de un rato.- Necesito ir a ver cómo está Darien.

-Ve, yo me encargo de todo aquí.-me dijo sonriendo.- Todo va a estar bien.

Salí corriendo hacia la casa y subí inmediatamente hasta la habitación de Darien. Él se encontraba inconsciente sobre su cama y dos hombres estaban tratando de detener la hemorragia. Busqué algunas compresas y me dediqué a limpiarle la herida. Darien respiraba con mucha dificultad y sentí una impotencia enorme por no poder ayudarlo más. Los hombres me ayudaron a cambiar las sábanas y logramos detener la hemorragia, pero eso no aseguraba nada. Le quité la camisa con cuidado de no lastirmarlo y me di cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Cuando me dejaron sola, tomé más compresas limpias y las remojé en agua para colocarlas sobre la frente y el pecho de Darien. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, pero parecía que de alguna manera el tiempo se había detenido. Darien hacía ruidos extraños con la boca, como si estuviera delirando. Sentía una angustia muy grande y deseaba que el doctor pudiera llegar pronto. Darien se veía tan indefenso que me partió el corazón. Me di cuenta de que de nuevo salía sangre por la herida y quité con cuidado las gasas que le habíamos colocado encima.

-Serena.-dijo mi padre entrando a la habitación.- Ya llegó el doctor.

El médico entró a la habitación junto con un enfermo y me hice a un lado para dejarlos hacer su trabajo.

-Vamos para afuera un momento.-dijo.- Dejemos a estas personas trabajar.

-Pero…

-Anda.-dijo jalándome del brazo.

-Papá…-dije abrazándolo.- Dime que Darien se va a poner bien.

-Yo espero que sí.-respondió dándome un beso en la frente.- Tenemos que tener fe y cuidarlo.

-¿Qué pasó con…?

-Ya me encargué de todo allá afuera. Los hombres de Andrew están… bueno… tú sabes. Ya no hay nadie más por aquí, estamos seguros.

-¿Y Seiya?

-Está bien. No te preocupes por él. Serena…-dijo mirándome.- Si te quieres ir aún estás a tiempo, no me gusta que…

-No.-dije cruzándome de brazos.- No ahora, papá.

-De acuerdo.-sonrió.- Oye… ¿Por qué no te das un baño? El doctor va a tardar ahí dentro…

-Pero no…

-Prometo avisarte si algo sucede. Ve. Te sentirás mejor.

Le hice caso y fui a mi habitación para bañarme. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tenía toda la ropa llena de sangre y tierra. Me quité la ropa con cuidado y me metí a la regadera aún con el agua fría. Dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo y que se llevara cualquier resto de suciedad. Pensé en todo lo que había pasado esa noche y aún no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en que Andrew Furuhata ahora estaba muerto y yo lo había visto todo. Seiya había estado conmigo durante poco rato, lo cual me hizo feliz durante unos momentos, pero… de pronto recordé algo que me hizo sentir muy mal.

Seiya había dicho "Déjanos ir, lo quieres a él" y sentí un nudo en el estómago. A él no le había importado que fuera mi padre quien estaba a punto de morir, él solo quería salvarse a sí mismo y a mí. Sentí un poco de coraje pero luego traté de calmarme. Tampoco podía culparlo del todo, estaba asustado y solo quería recuperarme. De cualquier forma, Seiya tenía que entender que no podía abandonar así a mi familia. También pensé en que ahora tendríamos a la policía encima buscándome y seguramente buscando a mi papá. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Por lo pronto lo que más me importaba era que Darien sobreviviera.

Cuando salí de la regadera, ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana. Me puse ropa limpia, me cepillé el cabello y salí corriendo de nuevo a la habitación de Darien. Mi padre estaba adentro con el doctor y pregunté qué había sucedido.

-Lograron quitarle la bala.-dijo mi papá.- Pero ha perdido mucha sangre…

-Ya detuvimos la hemorragia.-intervino el doctor.- Cerramos la herida, pero como ya lo dijo el señor Kenji, se ha perdido demasiada sangre y…

-¿Y qué?-insistí.

-Tendríamos que hacer una transfusión para evitar que…pueda morir.

-¿Y qué esperamos para hacer eso?-pregunté desesperada.

-No podemos hacer eso aquí.-respondió mi padre.- No tenemos el equipo, ni nada que pueda ayudarnos. Tendríamos que llevarlo al hospital.

-Papá.-dije tomando una de sus manos.- Tenemos que salvarlo… tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

Él agachó la cabeza.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso.-dijo en voz baja.- Sería exponernos demasiado.

-Señorita.-me dijo el doctor.- El joven aún se puede salvar, sin necesidad de una transfusión. Me aseguré de dejar la herida bien cerrada para que no haya más accidentes. El cuerpo regenera la sangre, pero… hay que asegurarnos de que esa herida no se abra por nada del mundo.

-¿Cómo hago eso?-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No deje que el paciente se mueva para nada. Al menos no, hasta que esté completamente bien. Por la fiebre y el impacto va a durar algunos días inconsciente, es muy importante que cuidemos que la fiebre no suba demasiado, hay que controlarla lo más posible. Si el joven logra sobrevivir la fiebre y la herida se mantiene cuidada… no debería haber ningún problema.

-¿Está seguro?-dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

-Bueno… pueden ir por mí en caso de cualquier complicación.-dijo.- Tenemos que irnos… deseo que todo salga bien.

El doctor y el enfermero salieron de la habitación junto con mi padre. Yo me quedé junto a Darien y verifiqué su temperatura.

-Yo me voy a encargar de que te recuperes.-dije acariciando una de sus mejillas.- No voy a dejar que te mueras, Darien.

Mi padre regresó al cabo de un rato y se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama. Lo observé durante algunos instantes y me di cuenta de que se veía sumamente cansado. Él se frotó las sientes y luego me miró.

-Ve a descansar.-le dije.- Yo me quedaré aquí.

-Yo puedo cuidarlo esta noche.-respondió.

-Anda, hazme caso.-dije poniéndome de pie y obligándolo a levantarse.

Lo empujé hasta la puerta y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Duerme y descansa. Yo estaré aquí.

Él me sonrió y se alejó de ahí. Cuando por fin me quedé sola, sentí la libertad de llorar. No lloraba de tristeza, sino de preocupación. Todo aquello cada vez era más difícil y no veía cómo podíamos salir todos de esto sin lesión alguna. Por un lado estaban Kenji y Darien, mi familia, y por otro estaban Seiya y mis amigos, que también eran mi familia. Yo podía regresar sin ningún problema y tener una vida normal, pero Darien y mi padre… ellos no podían. Yo no quería perderlos. No quería estar lejos de ellos, pero también quería regresar con mi novio y mis amigas.

Acerqué a la cama la silla en donde se había sentado mi padre unos momentos antes y tomé mi lugar. Ya casi amanecía y yo no tenía nada de sueño. Sentía demasiada energía, y también me daba miedo dormir. No quería quitarle los ojos de encima a Darien por nada del mundo.

* * *

En el camino de regreso a Tokio tuve tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Andrew estaba muerto, Darien Chiba probablemente también… Serena había decidido quedarse, todo al mismo tiempo. Me sentía un tanto enojado con ella, ¿por qué no había querido venir conmigo? ¿Por qué quería quedarse en medio de todo ese caos? Tenía que tratar de comprenderla y respetar su decisión, aun así me daba un poco de coraje. También me sentía completamente estúpido por haber sugerido que nos dejaran ir sabiendo que su padre estaba ahí.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo actuar en esa situación. Era algo totalmente nuevo para mí, pero… a pesar de todo me sentía bien de haberla visto aunque fuera por unos instantes. Había podido besarla y estar con ella, abrazarla y sentirla cerca. Ella me había prometido que iba a regresar, y yo debía confiar en ella. Necesitaba que Serena supiera que la apoyaba en todo y que estaba a su lado, pero no había podido decirle nada coherente en nuestro encuentro. Por eso, cuando llegamos a Tokio le pedí al hombre que me había llevado que me dejara enviarle una nota a Serena.

* * *

Los días pasaron muy lentamente. Apenas logré dormir en todo ese tiempo. La primera noche ni siquiera fue la más difícil. Durante los siguientes días, Darien ardió en fiebre varias veces y yo me asusté muchísimo tratando de bajarle la temperatura. Cuidé que no se moviera bruscamente, le limpié la herida miles de veces y yo misma le quité los puntos. Le di el medicamento que el doctor nos había dejado y aprendí a inyectar. Traté de darle comida como podía, por medio de sopas para que tuviera algo en el estómago, pero Darien no despertaba. Mi padre a veces se quedaba con él para que yo pudiera ir a darme un baño, pero regresaba inmediatamente. No duraba más de media hora lejos del cuarto.

En la quinta noche tuvimos un susto tremendo. Darien estaba delirando demasiado y balbuceaba cosas que no lográbamos comprender. Entre mi padre y yo lo llevamos con cuidado a la regadera y lo bañamos con el agua más helada que pudimos. Ni mi padre ni yo nos movimos de ahí ni un instante hasta que se estabilizó. Sentí un gran alivio cuando dejó de temblar y dejó de delirar. Mi padre me dijo que iría a descansar un poco y yo me quedé para poder darle un baño de agua fría a Darien con pañuelos húmedos.

Le quité la playera con cuidado y luego el pantalón. Remojé los pañuelos y fui pasándolos por todo su cuerpo. Había sudado un poco durante la última hora y quité cualquier resto de sudor que hubiera en su cuerpo. Me di cuenta por primera vez, a pesar de haberlo visto en la alberca, que Darien tenía muchas cicatrices pequeñas en su torso. Acaricié con cuidado esas cicatrices y sentí un nudo en la garganta. La barba le había crecido durante los últimos días y me parecía otra persona, pero era él. Le acaricié el rostro, le aparté algunos mechones y le di un beso en la frente.

-Despierta.-dije en voz baja.

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y no había dormido nada. El sueño se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y sentí cómo mis ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Me senté en la silla junto a Darien y traté de aguantar, pero poco a poco mis ojos se cerraban más y más. La cama de Darien era bastante grande y todavía había mucho espacio libre. Me pareció fácil recostarme unos instantes mientras mi padre regresaba, así que me acomodé junto a él y me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana me cegaba un poco, por lo que tardé en acostumbrarme. Traté de moverme pero me di cuenta de que todo el cuerpo me dolía y que ni siquiera tenía energía alguna para moverme. Me encontraba en mi habitación, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza y todo comenzó a tener claridad. Andrew me había disparado y yo a él.

Conforme me iba acostumbrado a estar despierto, noté que había alguien junto a mí en la cama. Giré la cabeza con cuidado y me di cuenta de que era Serena quien dormía a mi lado. ¿Qué hacía ahí dormida? Se veía tan tranquila y en paz, que no quise molestarla. Su rostro parecía el de un ángel caído. Reuní las pocas fuerzas que tenía y extendí uno de mis brazos para poder tocarla. Acaricié con cuidado su brazo torcido por la posición y su rostro, pero cuando escuché que alguien abría la puerta regresé mi mano a su lugar.

-¡Darien!-dijo Kenji al verme.- ¡Despertaste!

Sentía la boca extremadamente seca y apenas pude hablar, con mucha dificultad.

-Kenji…-dije con voz ronca.

-No sabes el gusto que me da.-me dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la frente.- Estuvimos a punto de perderte.

-¿Qué… pasó…?

-Andrew te disparó… perdiste mucha sangre. El doctor logró quitarte la bala y duraste días inconsciente. Pero afortunadamente te ves mucho mejor, al menos recuperaste la consciencia.

Kenji miró a Serena y sonrió.

-Ella… no se ha movido de aquí ni un momento. De hecho me parece extraño verla durmiendo, seguramente estaba muy cansada, porque se ha quedado contigo todos estos días. Solo se va cuando tiene que bañarse, pero… no ha dormido ni se ha movido de aquí. Incluso tampoco ha comido bien, está muy cansada…ha cuidado tu herida, te ha bajado la fiebre… en fin.-sonrió.- Va a estar muy feliz cuando te vea despierto.

La miré nuevamente y sonreí. Ella me había cuidado todo este tiempo.

-Tendré… que pagarle bien…-sonreí.

-Y no solo eso.-dijo Kenji.- Ella… no se quiso regresar a Tokio con ese chico. Prefirió quedarse aquí, a cuidarte.

No lograba entender lo que Kenji trataba de decirme, pero ya no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Pa…pá?-dijo Serena mientras despertaba y bostezaba.- Creo que… me quedé dormida un rato. ¿Qué horas son?

-Las 4 de la tarde.-respondió Kenji sonriendo.

-¡Las 4!-dijo Serena incorporándose de súbito.- Pero sí me dormí a las 6 de la mañana y…

Serena se giró lentamente para mirarme y cuando me vio despierto saltó sobre mí.

-¡Darien!-gritó.- ¡No puedo creerlo! Por fin, ¡por fin! Creí que ibas a morir y no podía…

-Serena, cuidado con la herida.-dijo Kenji.- Lo puedes lastimar.

Serena me abrazaba y luego se quitó con cuidado.

-Lo siento.-sonrió.- Es que no puedo creerlo. ¡Despertaste!

-Todo gracias a ti.-respondí débilmente.- Es la segunda vez que estoy a punto de morir…

-Debes de tener mucha hambre.-dijo Serena limpiándose las lágrimas y bajando de la cama.- Voy a prepararte algo muy rico, ya verás.

-Serena…-dije sin poder detenerla.

-Ni lo intentes.-intervino Kenji.- Esa niña no le hace caso a nadie, ni siquiera a mí.

Kenji se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano.

-De verdad me da mucho gusto que hayas reaccionado. Tú y Serena son todo lo que tengo, y necesito que los dos estén bien para que yo pueda estar bien.

-Mientras yo viva… Serena va a estar bien.

-En este momento parece que es justo al revés.-rio.- Tú no te puedes levantar de aquí hasta que estés completamente bien.

-Bien… solo porque si no lo hago, seguramente Serena va a golpearme.

-Apuesto que sí.-sonrió.- Te voy a dejar solo, ¿está bien? Tengo algunos pendientes que atender.

-Kenji.-dije.- ¿Qué pasó con Andrew?

-Murió.-respondió seriamente.- Como debió ser.

Kenji salió de la habitación y me quedé pensando. Andrew había muerto… o más bien, yo lo había matado. No era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, por supuesto, pero sí era la primera vez que Serena me veía matando a alguien. ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo sin ella a la vista? Sabía perfectamente que era un monstruo, pero no quería que ella me viera de esa forma. Sin duda no era un hombre que valiera la pena, no era un hombre con el que una chica como Serena pudiera hacer una vida normal, era un maldito delincuente…

No era como Seiya Kou, que tenía su propio negocio, sus propios éxitos. Era un hombre de bien, un hombre que lo tenía todo, y yo… no era más que una sombra que no tenía nada para dar. Pero, aun así… ella me había cuidado. Había estado a mi lado en un momento difícil, incluso prefirió quedarse a cuidarme antes que regresar a Tokio… en todo caso, ella no me veía como un monstruo, y eso era lo único que importaba. Hubiera dado todo lo que estaba en mis manos por estar en el lugar de Seiya, por pedirle una cita a Serena y salir a la calle tomados de la mano como una pareja común y corriente.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho. Antes de conocerla ni siquiera pensaba en dejar esta vida en la que ya tenía 15 años metidos. Antes de conocerla ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido estar con alguien. Había conocido a muchas mujeres, sí. Kenji siempre decía que no reprimiera mis deseos. Sin embargo, jamás había imaginado una vida al lado de esas mujeres. Jamás había deseado algo más de ellas. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser así con ella? Justo me sucedía este cambio con la única persona a la que no podría ofrecerle nada nunca.

* * *

Mientras terminaba de preparar algo de comer para Darien, me di cuenta de que tenía algo guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón. Metí la mano para ver qué era y encontré el papel que Tamiko me había entregado días atrás. Me había dicho que era de Seiya, pero con todo lo de Darien simplemente lo guardé y olvidé leerlo antes. Abrí el papel y comencé a leer.

_Serena…_

_Primero que nada, quiero por disculparme por todo lo que sucedió. Jamás imaginé que Andrew Furuhata iba a provocar todo esto, y no fue mi intención encontrarme en esa situación contigo. Si te escribo esto es porque no quiero despedirme así de ti. Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, ni ponerte en problemas. Solamente quiero que sepas que te quiero con todo mi corazón, y que te voy a esperar el tiempo que necesites. Me hizo muy feliz verte y estar contigo por unos momentos. Necesitaba besarte otra vez, y eso me dará fuerza para soportar tu ausencia. Quiero que sepas que respeto tus decisiones, recuérdalo. _

_Por favor, no olvides tu promesa._

_Te quiero hoy y siempre._

Leí la nota un par de veces y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Seiya y yo nos seguíamos queriendo. Ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos estar juntos y que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Yo lo quería con toda mi alma, era mi primer amor y el hombre al que más deseaba. No me imaginaba estar con otra persona, pero aun así había algo que nos estaba separando y que yo no podía saber con exactitud qué era. No quería perderlo, no quería estar sin él, pero tuve un presentimiento que no me hacía sentir nada bien.

Serví la comida en platos y la llevé hasta el cuarto de Darien en una bandeja. Le había preparado yakimeshi, sopa miso y pescado asado. El doctor me había dicho que cuando recobrara la consciencia era muy importante que se alimentara. Cuando entré a su habitación, Darien se encontraba mirando por la ventana y al verme sonrió.

-Ya te traje tu comida.-dije colocando la bandeja en sus piernas.- Necesitas acabarte todo.

-Lo intentaré.-respondió.

-¡Todo!

-Bien, bien, cabeza de chorlito.

-¡Oye!-dije cruzándome de brazos.- No me llames así.

Darien sonrió.

-Yakimeshi…-dijo con una sonrisa.- Mi comida favorita. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Tú me lo dijiste.

-¿De verdad? Creí que no prestabas atención a lo que yo te decía.

-Por supuesto que te pongo atención, ¿lo vas a dudar?

-Tú eres la que deberías comer.-dijo Darien después de haberse terminado la sopa.- Me dijo Kenji que apenas has comido.

-No tengo hambre.-respondí.

-Bien.-dijo dejando los palillos sobre la bandeja.- Si tú no tienes hambre, yo tampoco.

-¡Oye! No puedes hacer eso.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Miré a Darien molesta.

-¡Bien!-dije resginada.- Tú ganas. Iré por mis platos.

Darien y yo comimos juntos y me aseguré de que se terminara todo lo que había en la bandeja. Llevé las bandejas de vuelta a la cocina y regresé a la habitación. Noté que Darien estaba sudando y me acerqué a él para verificar su temperatura.

-Estás caliente.-dije mientras tocaba su frente.- ¿Te sientes mal?

-No.-respondió.- Pero debo admitir que comencé a sentir calor desde hace rato.

-Necesitamos bañarte. Iré por las compresas.

Remojé las toallas en agua fría y llevé la bandeja con agua junto a la cama. Aparté las sábanas y comencé a pasarlas por su cuerpo. Poco a poco fui lavando sus extremidades y noté su mirada encima de mí. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa, era más fácil hacer eso mientras él estaba inconsciente y no me estaba observando. Pasé las toallas por su torso desnudo y sentí la respiración de Darien muy cerca. Él me miraba en silencio mientras sonreía.

-¿De qué te ríes?-dije sin mirarlo.- No te burles de mí.

-No me estoy burlando.

-¿Entonces de qué te ríes?

-Sonrío por ti. Porque…

Darien guardó silencio y lo miré.

-¿Por qué?

Terminé de limpiarlo y eché las toallas al cesto de ropa sucia.

-Ya dime de una vez por qué.-insistí.-No te quedes callado.

-No sé si te gustará escucharlo.

-Creí que me tenías confianza.-dije haciendo una mueca burlona.

-Bien. Te lo diré.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Sonreía porque… estaba pensando en que me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias, Serena.

Darien desvió la mirada y miró por la ventana. Cruzó los brazos y suspiró.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte de otra forma. Me hubiera gustado invitarte a salir, tener una cita como las personas normales. Me hubiera gustado… tener una novia como tú.

Me quedé sorprendida por lo que me dijo. Darien me miró y sonrió en silencio.

-Darien…pero… podrías tener la novia que quisieras. Eres guapo, increíble…

-Tal vez.-respondió.- Pero no te olvides de quién soy. ¿Crees que podría tener una vida normal? Eso no va a poder así nunca.

Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a Darien. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y tomé su mano entre las mías.

-Creo que no importa quién seas.-le dije.- No importa tu pasado. Yo sé que no eres una mala persona, yo sé que no eres un villano. Cualquiera se enamoraría de ti.

* * *

Me encontraba trabajando en el despacho cuando Serena entró. Después de algunos días, Darien estaba más recuperado y Serena se atrevía a salir de su cuarto más para hacer otras cosas. Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y luego se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Sucede algo?-le dije sin mirarla.- Casi no vienes por aquí.

-Papá…-dijo.- Yo… estoy preocupada. Estoy preocupada por todo esto, y me gustaría hablarlo contigo.

-Te escucho.-dije deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mira… yo… a pesar de todo, me la he pasado muy bien aquí. Cuando todo esto empezó, nunca creí que llegaría a sentirme bien estando aquí, pero después de conocerte mejor, me siento como en casa.-sonrió.- Pero… hay algo que no dejo de pensar y que me duele mucho. Y eso es que… no quiero perderte. No quiero perderte otra vez, quiero estar contigo, pero también sé que la única forma de hacerlo es estar aquí… escondidos… Estoy entre la espada y la pared, papá.

Serena comenzó a llorar, aunque trataba de evitarlo sin poder lograrlo.

-Sé que si me quedo aquí, puedo estar contigo, pero tendría que sacrificar mi vida en Tokio… y si me voy a Tokio, tendría que sacrificarte a ti… No quiero hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas.-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Serena.-dije interrumpiéndola.- Yo jamás te pediría que sacrificaras tu vida normal y tu libertad por estar aquí encerrada. Yo nunca quise que todo esto pasara. Lo único que quiero para ti es que seas libre y tengas una vida normal, una como la que ni yo ni Darien pudimos tener.

-Pero…no quiero perderte.

-Y yo a ti mucho menos.-le dije.- Pero de ninguna manera te pondría en esa posición.

-¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó.- No veo cómo esto… pueda solucionarse.

-Por lo pronto aprovechemos el tiempo que estemos juntos.-respondí.- Te prometo que encontraremos una forma de seguir viéndonos sin que tengas que perder tu vida.

Cuando Serena salió, apreté los puños y golpee el escritorio. Sabía que era cuestión para perder a mi hija. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que mientras yo tuviera esta vida, nunca podríamos vivir todos felices. Además, gracias a todo este alboroto ocasionado por Furuhata, la policía estaba más cerca de mí nunca. Con el pretexto de la desaparición de Serena, seguramente no tardarían en encontrarnos. Sobre todo cuando Seiya Kou estaba involucrado con la policía y que podían sacarle información.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto terminara, y para que seguramente mi hija y yo volviéramos a separarnos. Tenía que dejarlo todo arreglado para que cuando eso sucediera, Serena estuviera totalmente protegida. Por lo pronto, tenía que aprovechar cada minuto con ella…

* * *

-Señor Kou.-me dijo el oficial Oyuki.- Por última vez le pregunto, ¿sabe usted algo de la señorita Tsukino? Necesitamos saber si se ha comunicado con usted, es indispensable para el caso. Le recuerdo que quedarse callado es obstrucción a la justicia. ¿Ya no le interesa encontrarla?

-Por supuesto que sí.-mentí.- Pero no sé nada de ella todavía.

-Bien.-dijo él levantándose.- Le voy a creer en esta ocasión, señor Kou, pero a la próxima no vamos a ser tan considerados.-guiñó el ojo.

Cuando salieron del restaurante pude respirar aliviado. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir fingiendo que no sabía nada. No podía traicionar a Serena de esa forma, no podía hacer algo que pudiera perjudicarla a ella, o a su padre… Había cometido un error en ir a la policía, ahora no podía quitármelos de encima. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Debía decir la verdad o proteger a Serena? Estaba totalmente confundido y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Serena regresara pronto para que toda esa pesadilla terminara.

* * *

Entré a la habitación de Darien y me di cuenta de que estaba de pie. Después de varios días al fin podía caminar y se encontraba dando vueltas por el cuarto.

-¡Darien! Estás caminando.

-Ya me harté de estar acostado.-dijo.- Además, ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Bien… te dejaré solo porque veo que también es mejor.

-¿Te crees mi jefa?-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo soy.-guiñé el ojo.- Es más, ¿por qué no bajamos al jardín? Tal vez te haga bien meter los pies a la alberca.

-Bueno, pero con una condición.

-¿Condición? Tú no me vas a poner condiciones.-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Puedes hacer yakimeshi?

-Pero si has comido yakimeshi casi todos los días.

-Por favor.-dijo.- Me gusta mucho el que tú haces. Nunca había probado uno tan delicioso.

-Bien. Lo haré, solo porque yo tengo ganas de comer yakimeshi, no porque me lo hayas pedido.

-Serena…-dijo Darien.- Quiero agradecerte por haberme cuidado… creo que si no hubieras estado aquí… no sé qué hubiera pasado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.-respondí.- Lo hice porque me importas, y no quiero que te pase nada.

-Aun así.-dijo.- Pocas personas tienen un corazón como el tuyo. Pudiste simplemente haberte ido y…

-Ya basta.-lo interrumpí.- No te pongas sentimental. Uno hace lo que está en sus manos por las personas que quiere.

Le di un abrazo fuerte.

-Anda, bajemos ya.

* * *

Mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente y con ayuda de Serena, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Había estado a punto de morir, una vez más, y ya no quería seguir engañándome a mí mismo. Serena Tsukino me volvía loco y no podía negarlo. Me conformaba con estar cerca de ella, con escucharla y mirarla, pero sabía perfectamente que pronto la perdería. Ella estaba enamorada de alguien más, y yo no podía cambiar eso. Jamás podría ofrecerle lo que ese hombre y tenía que aceptarlo. Pronto, cuando Serena se fuera de aquí, perdería todo con lo que alguna vez había soñado.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Por fin pasó lo que todos esperábamos, Andrew al fin está muerto, pero... ahora tenemos a la policía encima. ¿Qué opinan de los sentimientos de Darien? Era algo que ya se veía venir... Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios :)


	14. La Partida

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi departamento haciendo algo de limpieza. Últimamente me costaba mucho trabajo mantener todo en orden. Y no solamente en mi departamento, sino en mi vida en general. Mi mente parecía estar en ochenta lugares diferentes menos en donde tenía que estar. Mientras doblaba la ropa limpia, escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Doblé una camisa más y luego me dirigí a la entrada.

-¡Hola!-dijo Rei entrando.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estaba limpiando.-dije cerrando la puerta.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a verte, tonto.-sonrió

-Rei, sabes que no tienes por qué cuidarme como niño pequeño.

-Lo sé. Pero me preocupas. No quiero que hagas tonterías o que te sientas solo.

-Gracias.-respondí.- No es necesario.

-Seiya… solo quiero ayudarte y estar contigo en estos momentos difíciles, ¿lo estoy haciendo mal?

-No, claro que no. Lo siento.

-Mira… yo sé que todo es difícil para ti, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo y con tus hermanos.

-Lo sé… solo me gustaría que todo esto terminara pronto.

-Sabes… debido a que ni Serena ni Andrew están… vamos a cancelar el programa. Vamos a tener que grabarlo con un nuevo elenco.

-Entiendo. Creo que es lo mejor, y lamento los inconvenientes.

-No es tu culpa. ¿Me vas a decir qué sucedió con Andrew?

-No… no lo sé.

-Bien, no insistiré más.-dijo Rei.- Pero, por favor… quiero que trates de hacer tu vida normal, lo más posible, no puedes dejar que todo a tu alrededor se descomponga. Tienes un restaurante increíble, tienes planes y metas, no las dejes de lado.

-Eso intento, Rei, pero es difícil. Serena ya tiene más de un mes lejos, la policía está encima de mí, y no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar.

-No tienes que soportar cosas que no te corresponden. Tampoco puedes mentirle a la policía por mucho más tiempo… Podría perjudicarte de muchas maneras.

-Lo sé. Pero son cosas de Serena… y siento que yo no tengo derecho de meterme.

-Lo único que te recomiendo es que… llegado el momento, no te interpongas. Puedes perder mucho más de lo que ganarías… piensa en eso.-dijo Rei.- No eres una mala persona por hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Crees que no lo soy?

-Estoy segura de que no lo eres… ¿por qué no salimos un rato? Podemos ir a comer algo, caminar, o lo que quieras. Debes distraerte.

-Bien…-respondí.- Salgamos de aquí, hagamos algo divertido.

Rei y yo salimos a dar un paseo como en los viejos tiempos. Platicamos sobre muchas cosas y al final fuimos a cenar a la cafetería donde solíamos cenar con Hiromi siempre. El día se me pasó más rápido que de costumbre y al menos por ese día pude olvidarme de todo lo que me estaba pasando. Era como si de pronto hubiera recuperado al Seiya que solía ser.

Rei y yo nos despedimos y regresé al departamento. El restaurante ya estaba cerrado y verifiqué que todo estuviera en su lugar. Al día siguiente tenía que ir a la policía y necesitaba descansar. Siempre que tenía que ir a ese lugar salía más agotado de lo normal. Me desperté temprano para desayunar algo y cuando estuve listo salí a la calle. Manejé con tranquilidad hasta la Fiscalía, sabía que iba a necesitar fuerzas para enfrentar un interrogatorio más.

-Buen día, señor Kou.-dijo el oficial Oyuki.- Me da gusto verlo.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo.-respondí sonriendo.

-Tenemos noticias, señor Kou. Hemos descubierto algunas cosas.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Nuestra intención era incautar los bienes de Kenji Tsukino, y todo su dinero, pero eso no va a ser posible ahora. Resulta que el señor no es dueño de nada. No hay cuentas a su nombre, ni a nombre de Darien Chiba. Encontramos una propiedad que presuntamente era de él, sin embargo tampoco está a su nombre. De esa forma no podemos quitarle nada. El señor Tsukino es muy inteligente y ha dejado a su hija protegida.

-No entiendo.-dije.- ¿A qué se refiere?

-A que tu novia es millonaria. Todo está a su nombre. Ahora tiene el dinero suficiente para nunca tener que trabajar. ¿No es precioso?-dijo el oficial sonriendo maliciosamente.- Lamentablemente, no podemos quitarle nada a ella, ya que no es ninguna delincuente, no está involucrada en nada de esto y nosotros no tenemos el poder ni los medios para quitarle lo que es legalmente de ella. Porque incluso se encargaron de arreglarlo todo por la vía legal. Increíble, ¿no?

-Bien por ella.-dije confundido.

-También tenemos otras noticias. La investigación nos llevó a descubrir que el señor Andrew Furuhata estaba directamente relacionado con el señor Tsukino. Parece ser que trabajaban juntos desde hace años. Ya nos encargamos de todos los bienes de Furuhata, el problema es que no logramos localizarlo a él. Nadie lo ha visto desde hace unas dos semanas. Ni los trabajadores de su restaurante, ni nadie que tenga que ver con él. Eso explicaría por qué terminó involucrado en todo esto desde el principio.

El oficial Oyuki le dio un trago a su café y me miró en silencio durante algunos instantes.

-No parece sorprendido.-me dijo.- ¿Acaso ya sabía algo de esto?

-No.-dije tratando de parecer tranquilo.- Pero no es ningún secreto que Andrew Furuhata nunca me ha caído bien.

-Señor Kou.-dijo el oficial.- Todavía no termino de creerle y casi estoy seguro de que usted sabe más de lo que dice. Solamente le digo una cosa. Si descubrimos que nos ha estado ocultando información, puede irle muy mal. Así que le recomiendo que coopere más con nosotros.

Cuando salí de la Fiscalía me sentía totalmente abochornado. La policía estaba cada vez más cerca de averiguarlo todo y por primera vez sentí miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Me sentía confundido por todo aquello, el oficial había dicho que ahora todo le pertenecía a Serena, y afortunadamente a ella no podían hacerle nada, pero aun así no me imaginaba a Serena de esa forma. También ya sabían que Andrew estaba implicado en todo aquello, y todavía ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que él ya estaba muerto… Necesitaba distraerme, así que le llamé a Rei y quedamos de vernos en el café de siempre.

* * *

Me encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de desayunar. Serena todavía no se despertaba y quería preparar algo rico para todos. Kenji entró a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de jugo en un vaso y se quedó sentado mirándome mientras batía los huevos.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-dije sin dejar de poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo.- Dime de una vez lo que quieres decirme.

Kenji soltó una risa y le dio un trago a su jugo.

-Me conoces muy bien, Darien. Más de lo que yo me conozco a mí mismo.

-En eso tienes razón.-sonreí.

-Y sí. Sí hay algo que quiero pedirte. Se trata de Serena…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Darien… tú y yo sabemos que las cosas pueden acabar muy mal.-dijo mirando hacia la ventana.- Algo dentro de mí sabe que pronto las cosas pueden ponerse difíciles y… no quiero dejar a Serena desprotegida.

-Sabes que mientras yo viva eso no va a suceder.

-Sí. Lo sé.-respondió.- El dinero y todo eso no es suficiente para que ella esté bien. Y lo que quiero es pedirte que…en caso de que cualquier cosa pase, en caso de que yo no esté… júrame que no la vas a dejar sola. Júrame que siempre vas a cuidarla, hasta el último día de tu vida.

-No tienes que pedirme eso.-dije mirándolo.- Yo te juro por mi propia vida que a Serena nunca le va a faltar nada. Mientras yo viva, ella va a tener un hombro donde llorar, alguien que la proteja y que esté con ella siempre.

Kenji sonrió y se terminó su jugo.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que así va a ser. Sabes que ella es todo lo que tengo en la vida, al igual que tú… Has estado a mi lado todos estos años, has sido el hijo que nunca tuve. Me enseñaste que todavía podía querer. Para mí, tú y ella son mi tesoro más preciado.

Noté que algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Tampoco estoy ciego.-continuó.- Así como tú me conoces a mí, yo también te conozco a ti perfectamente. Y por eso mismo me doy cuenta cómo la miras… Te conozco desde hace quince años y jamás te vi mirando a nadie de la forma en que miras a Serena. Me di cuenta desde el primer momento en que ustedes dos comenzaron a tratarse, supe que sentías algo por ella. Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, se tienen demasiada confianza. Y verlos juntos es algo que me llena el corazón. Sé muy bien que lo que sientes por ella no es solo respeto por ser mi hija, y sé muy bien que no tengo que pedirte que la cuides porque tus propios sentimientos te obligan a hacerlo. Sé que la quieres, más de lo que quisieras aceptar. Por eso me atrevo a pedirte eso, porque sé que no la dejarías sola nunca.

Sonreí mientras sentía mi corazón latiendo fuertemente. Sin duda alguna Kenji me conocía a la perfección.

-Es cierto.-respondí.- Todo lo que dices es verdad. Quiero a Serena no solo porque es tu hija, sino porque es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida. Y ten por seguro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos porque ella esté bien. Te juro que daría todo por ella.

-Lo sé. Pero quería que lo dijeras con tus propias palabras. Aunque… si eso te lastimara, no te pediría que…

-No.-lo interrumpí.- Eso está en segundo plano. Yo sé que Serena está enamorada de Seiya Kou, y sé que no me quiere de la misma forma. Sin embargo, no es mi intención intentar cambiar sus sentimientos. Lo único que necesito para ser feliz es saber que ella está bien.

-Gracias.-dijo Kenji.- Gracias por todo, Darien. Sé que mi vida no habría sido la misma sin ti.

Me acerqué a Kenji y le di un abrazo. En todos los años que teníamos juntos, era la primera vez que nos dábamos uno.

-Gracias a ti.-le dije.- Si tú… no hubieras llegado a mi vida, ya estaría muerto.

-Qué románticos.-dijo Serena desde la puerta.- ¿Por qué están tan sentimentales?

Kenji y yo nos separamos y reímos.

-Por fin se levantó la Bella Durmiente.-dije.- ¿Tienes hambre, Conejo?

-Por supuesto que tengo hambre.-sonrió.- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Conejo.

-¡Deja de ponerme apodos!

-No es mi culpa que siempre estés comiendo zanahorias.

-Dejen de pelear y sirvan el desayuno, muero de hambre.-intervino Kenji.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, comencé a recoger los platos para lavarlos, pero Darien me los quitó y él mismo los llevó a la tarja. Entonces me puse a recoger lo que se tenía que guardar, pero mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara al jardín.

-Vayan, yo limpio.-dijo Darien mientras lavaba los platos.

Salimos de la casa y estuvimos caminando en el jardín durante un rato. Él estaba en silencio y me miraba de vez en cuando, mientras que yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa porque no entendía a qué se debía ese paseo.

-Papá.-dije rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo de una vez.

Él se rio y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú y Darien son iguales.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, hija.-respondió.- Solamente quería pasar tiempo contigo, y pedirte algo.

-Pídeme lo que quieras.-le dije sonriendo.

Nos sentamos en las sillas junto a la alberca y me miró a los ojos con seiredad.

-Se trata de Darien.

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿Qué es?-dije asustada.

-No, no.-sonrió.- No es eso. Mira, Serena… Darien para mí ha sido como mi familia. Me ha acompañado durante largos quince años. Ha sido mi mano derecha, mi confidente, mi todo… para mí él es tan importante como lo eres tú. Dime, ¿tú qué piensas de él?

-Pues… Darien es increíble. Siempre me hace reír, aunque me llame con apodos, pero es una buena persona. Es leal, es inteligente, sabe escuchar, da buenos consejos… es una persona con muchas cualidades. Quizá te parezca extraño, pero… ahora que lo conozco no me imagino una vida sin él a mi alrededor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-dijo mi padre tomando mi mano.- Y es por eso que me gustaría pedirte que… no lo dejes solo.

-¿A qué te refieres, papá?

-A que… cualquier cosa podría pasar, ¿sabes? Y no me gustaría que ni tú ni él se quedaran solos. Es decir, si en algún momento yo no estuviera…

-No digas eso.-dije interrumpiéndolo.- Por favor.

-Es una realidad que tenemos que enfrentar.-sonrió.- Si en algún momento yo no estuviera… me gustaría que me prometieras que no vas a dejar a Darien solo. Él… él no tiene a nadie más. Su única familia he sido yo, y ahora tú. Él no tiene amigos, no tiene nada más… y me dolería mucho irme de aquí sabiendo que se va a quedar solo.

-Por favor, papá.-sentí un nudo en la garganta.- No me gusta oírte hablar así…

-Lo entiendo, pero no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-Yo sé que no.-dije tallándome los ojos.- Pero… quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar a Darien solo. Yo también quiero a Darien, y no me atrevería nunca a dejarlo así. Te prometo que siempre voy a estar con él, pase lo que pase. Y no lo hago solo porque me lo estás pidiendo, sino porque de verdad me importa. Yo misma pasé por lo mismo que él… sé lo que es estar sola, sin amigos ni familia, y me hubiera encantado que alguien estuviera conmigo. Es cierto lo que dijiste hace rato, Darien y yo somos iguales en muchos aspectos.

-Me hace sentir feliz que tanto tú como él se quieran, y me hace sentir más tranquilo que se tengan el uno al otro.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.-dije acercándome a él para abrazarlo.- Vamos a estar juntos. Te lo juro. Y me gustaría que… tú también estuvieras con nosotros.

-A mí también me gustaría.-dijo desviando la mirada.

* * *

Cuando regresé al departamento después de haber pasado el día con Rei, me di cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, lo cual me alarmó. Estaba seguro de que al salir le había puesto el seguro antes de irme. Jamás salía de ahí sin cerrar con llave. Abrí la puerta lentamente y entré con precaución. Eché un vistazo al lugar tratando de identificar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, pero no noté nada extraño. Entré a la cocina, no había nada diferente. Me dirigí al baño, todo estaba en su lugar. Entré a la habitación y todo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones.

Sin embargo, alcancé a notar algo que llamó mi atención. Uno de los cajones no estaba completamente cerrado. Era un detalle casi imperceptible, pero yo me di cuenta porque recordaba exactamente cómo había dejado todo antes de salir. De pronto sentí una opresión en el pecho y corrí hasta el mueble para abrir el cajón. Empecé a buscar desesperadamente entre mis cosas y lo que más temía se hizo realidad frente a mis ojos.

En ese cajón había guardado la nota que había recibido de Andrew en la que me indicaba los detalles exactos donde podía encontrar a Serena. Sentí que el aire se me iba del cuerpo. ¿Por qué no había roto ese papel cuando debí hacerlo? ¿Quién lo había venido a buscar? Nadie más que mis hermanos, las chicas y yo sabíamos lo que estaba sucediendo, y estaba seguro de que ellos no necesitaban ese papel. La policía… la policía había entrado a mi casa para encontrar algo. Estaba seguro que habían sido ellos. No era la primera vez que me amenazaban y ellos eran los únicos que tenían ese interés.

Salí del departamento desesperado, necesitaba pensar en algo. Eran poco más de las 10 de la noche, por lo que afuera la única luz que iluminaba el estacionamiento era la luz del farol de la calle. Cuando estuve a punto de subirme al auto, sentí una presencia detrás de mí, entre la penumbra.

-Señor Kou.-dijo una voz.

El oficial Oyuki salió de entre los árboles y se acercó a mí. Me di cuenta de que detrás de él había más hombres.

-Veo que ya se dio cuenta de que le falta algo.-sonrió.

-Oficial…-dije con voz nerviosa.- Que…

-Usted nos dijo muchas veces que no sabía nada, señor Kou. Pero resulta que hasta tenía dónde encontrar a su novia.

-Oficial, lo que hicieron es ilegal. Ustedes no pueden entrar así a mi departamento.

-¿Y cómo lo va a probar? Tengo detrás de Kenji Tsukino más de diez años, y es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de él. No puedo permitir que un lío amoroso me quite la oportunidad de atraparlo.

-¡Voy a ir a la policía! Esto no se puede quedar así.

-No me haga reír, señor Kou. Usted se va a ir con mis amigos mientras que nosotros vamos por Kenji Tsukino. Quizá no podamos quitarle nada a su novia, pero definitivamente ese hombre va a pagar. ¡Andando!-gritó.

Dos hombres se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a golpearme. Lo que sucedió después fue muy confuso. Me subieron a una camioneta y manejaron a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio. Lo último que vi, antes de que me pusieran una bolsa negra en la cabeza, fue la luna llena en lo alto del cielo.

* * *

Me encontraba nadando un poco en la alberca. Era un día soleado y hacía un poco de calor. Todavía me faltaba muchísimo para nadar bien, pero al menos ya era capaz de ir de un lado de la alberca al otro gracias a lo que Darien me había enseñado. Había descubierto en el agua un lugar donde podía relajarme y donde podía sentirme libre. Ahora entendía por qué Darien lo hacía todos los días para ejercitarse. Cuando saqué la cabeza del agua tardé un poco en adaptarme a la luz y me di cuenta de que Darien se encontraba sentado sobre el pasto mientras me observaba.

-Veo que ya lo haces mucho mejor.-dijo sonriendo.- Soy un excelente maestro.

-No seas vanidoso.-dije lanzándole un poco de agua.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-¿Por qué no intentas meterte un rato? Quizá te haga bien… ya estás más recuperado.

-¿Me das permiso? Nada me gustaría más…

-Te doy permiso. Anda, ven.

Darien se puso de pie, se quitó la playera y luego se metió con cuidado a la alberca. Pude notar la cicatriz que ya se iba formando en donde la bala había entrado a su cuerpo y recordé aquél día. Todavía podía recordar a Andrew cayendo al suelo lleno de sangre y Darien del otro lado luchando por su vida. Seiya a mi lado, tomándome la mano sin poder moverse ni hablar. Había días en los que me cuestionaba si Seiya podría aceptar esta vida. Me preguntaba si podía aceptar que mi padre era quien era y si le parecería bien que yo tuviera relación con él.

Después de haberlo escuchado decir que nos fuéramos de ahí sin mirar atrás, no podía pensar igual. No estaba enojada, entendía perfectamente por qué me había dicho eso y no podía juzgarlo, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizá para él toda esa situación no era aceptable de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, lo seguía queriendo demasiado. Quería estar con él y quería regresar a como todo era antes. Quería regresar al restaurante, a su departamento y a su cama…

Por otro lado, tenía que aceptar que desde que había llegado a este lugar mi percepción de la vida y de todo lo que conocía hasta ahora había cambiado completamente. Antes no tenía nada, no había nada que me preocupara tanto. Mi mayor preocupación era conservar mi trabajo y sobrevivir un nuevo día. Cuando Seiya y yo comenzamos a ser novios, olvidé cualquier preocupación, olvidé cualquier pensamiento malo y me dediqué solo a ser feliz. Pero ahora, sin duda todo era diferente. Era como si hubiera tenido que madurar en poco tiempo, como si hubiera tenido que salir de una burbuja en la que vivía. Ahora tenía dos personas que me preocupaban como nunca antes me había preocupado. Me angustiaba saber qué sería de ellos y eso era algo que yo no podía ignorar.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que todo había explotado. Conforme pasaban los días, me sentía más segura con mi papá y con Darien. Éramos como una pequeña familia, y mil veces hubiera deseado que todo pudiera ser así siempre. Que pudiéramos ser felices como una familia normal, que pudiéramos ir a comer a algún restaurante, que pudiéramos viajar y conocer lugares juntos. Quería presentarlos a mis amigos, a mis compañeros de trabajo, ¡a todos! Era un sueño muy lejano y que no podía ser.

Yo no podía quejarme. Tenía que ser fuertes, como ellos lo habían sido. Tenía que enfrentar todo lo que viniera de ahora en adelante, de la mejor manera y tomando las mejores decisiones. Era increíble cómo en tan poco tiempo había aprendido más de mi padre y de Darien que de ninguna otra persona. Me sentía como una Serena totalmente diferente a la que había salido de Tokio.

Jamás iba a olvidar todo este tiempo en las montañas de Osaka. Habíamos tenido pláticas infinitas de todos los temas que pudieran imaginarse. Habíamos reído, comido, jugado, habíamos hecho muchas cosas, y siempre llevaría el recuerdo de aquellos días en mi corazón.

Darien logró dar algunas vueltas alrededor de la alberca, pero le costaba trabajo. Se quejó un poco de su herida, y luego nado lentamente hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy.-dijo recargándose en la orilla.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco, solamente. Nada grave.

Le sonreí y me acerqué más a él.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-dijo confundido.

-Por nada especial.-respondí antes de darle un abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?-Darien me abrazó también.

-Solamente estoy muy feliz de que no hayas muerto. Disculpa que lo diga así…

Darien rio mientras nos separábamos.

-También me alegra no haber muerto, te lo confieso. Y quiero darte las gracias. No solo por todo lo que hiciste por mí, sino también porque has hecho a Kenji muy feliz. Y eso para mí es algo muy valioso.

-En todo caso tendría que ser yo quien te agradezca a ti, porque has estado con él todo este tiempo y lo has cuidado muy bien.

-Bueno, bueno.-sonrió.- Esto no es una competencia.

-¿Vamos por algo de comer?-pregunté hambrienta.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, Serena Tsukino.

* * *

Cuando me quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza, sentí un hilo de sangre que brotaba de mi labio inferior. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me costó un poco acostumbrarme a la luz. Los dos hombres que me habían golpeado estaban frente a mí y me miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien, señor Kou, es hora de hablar.-dijo uno de ellos.- Necesitamos que nos diga qué sabe de Andrew Furuhata.

-Yo… no sé nada…-logré decir con dificultad.

El otro hombre se acercó a mí y me dio una cachetada fuerte.

-Le vuelvo a preguntar.-dijo el otro.- ¿Dónde está Andrew Furuhata?

El cuestionamiento se prolongó durante horas. Cada vez que respondía que no sabía nada, recibía un golpe nuevo en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Conforme iba recibiendo más golpes, más me cuestionaba a mí mismo. ¿De verdad valía la pena quedarme callado? ¿Valía la pena intentar proteger algo que ya no se podía proteger? A pesar de los golpes, no sentía dolor alguno. No sabía si era porque estaba fuera de mí, o si era porque mi cuerpo ya estaba completamente insensible.

-De acuerdo.-dije después de mucho tiempo.- Se los voy a decir.

Había callado lo más posible, pero ya no podía hacerlo. Tenía que decir la verdad y tenía que quitarme los problemas de encima.

-Darien Chiba mató a Andrew Furuhata.

* * *

Esa mañana entré a la habitación de mi padre para sorprenderlo con el desayuno. El día anterior me había dicho que tenía cosas importantes que decirme, así que lo sorprendí. Desayunamos juntos y estuvimos platicando de tonterías un buen rato. Decidí abrir la enorme ventana de su habitación, ya que el día afuera era perfecto. El sol entraba por ella e iluminaba todo el lugar. Desde la terraza se podía ver la montaña y todos los árboles que rodeaban la propiedad. Incluso me pareció reconocer desde ahí el lugar en donde Andrew había muerto, pero preferí no pensar en ello.

-Serena.-dijo mi padre.- Hay algo que me gustaría contarte, porque quiero que estés al tanto de todo.

-Dime, papá.-respondí sentándome a su lado en la cama.

-Quiero que estés enterada de que ya nada de lo que tengo es mío.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dije confundida.

-A que todo mi dinero, el dinero que he acumulado durante toda mi vida, ahora es tuyo.

-Pero…

-Darien se encargó de arreglarlo todo. Legalmente, por supuesto. Tenemos nuestras formas de arreglar las cosas…-sonrió.- El caso es que… todo ese dinero ahora es tuyo. Está en el banco bien guardado, a tu nombre. Nadie te lo puede quitar, de ninguna manera.

-Pero, papá… yo… ese dinero no es mío, y no sé si quiero tenerlo…

-Sé muy bien que no lo quieres.-me interrumpió.- Pero es una manera que yo tengo de asegurarme de que vas a estar protegida. Las cosas van a estar difíciles para ti y para mí, y eso es algo que ya sabíamos… y ahora que te encontré… no quiero permitir de ninguna manera que tengas dificultades económicas nunca más. Quiero que cumplas tus sueños, que estudies lo que quieras, que viajes a donde tú quieras…

-No… no lo sé… no me hace sentir cómoda.

-Y eso no es todo.-sonrió.- La mansión de Tokio… también es tuya. Y esta casa.

Lo miré sorprendida. No podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

-No sé qué decir… honestamente, no era necesario que hicieras todo eso. Nunca he tenido tanto dinero, ni siquiera sé qué podría hacer con todo eso… Estoy acostumbrada a vivir sin nada, y me las he arreglado. Además, todo eso es tuyo.

-Lo sé, hija. Entiendo tu postura y lo que sientes. Sin embargo, yo también tengo derecho de ayudarte. Eres mi hija, después de todo.-sonrió.- Déjame hacerlo, Serena. Si no pude darte lo que merecías antes, quiero hacerlo ahora. Además… tú todavía tienes una vida por delante. Tienes muchos planes, tienes un futuro. Yo ya no lo tengo, no tengo otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes, y quiero que tú sí lo hagas. Quiero que sepas que si hice todo esto, es porque te amo y quiero que tengas lo mejor. Quiero que seas muy feliz. Ven… déjame abrazarte.

Me acerqué a él y dejé que me envolviera con sus brazos.

-Me gustaría que pudiéramos disfrutar de todo esto juntos.-le dije sin soltarlo.- Pero por ahora, un abrazo tuyo es lo que más me hace feliz en la vida.

-Créeme que a mí más, hija. Estos han sido los dos meses más felices de mi vida.

-Papá… ¿crees que antes de regresar a Tokio podamos ir a la playa, todos juntos?

-Claro que s…

Pero mi padre no terminó de hablar. No pudo hacerlo…

Sentí cómo se cuerpo de pronto se ponía tenso y vi cómo llevaba su mano hacia su estómago, en donde comenzaba a brotar mucha sangre. Me di cuenta de que alguien había disparado y la bala había entrado por la ventana, justo donde estábamos.

-Pa… papá…-logré decir con un nudo en la garganta.

Miré hacia afuera y pude notar que la casa estaba rodeada. Cuando estuve a punto de intentar moverlo, una segunda bala le dio en el pecho. Él no dejaba de mirarme mientras la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo y yo lo sostuve entre mis brazos sin pensarlo más.

-No…no…no… papá… por favor… no te vayas… aguanta, hazlo por mí.-dije sin poder aguantarme las lágrimas.

-Se…rena…-dijo él con mucha dificultad y tragando algo de saliva.- Te amo, hija… con toda mi alma.

Mi padre sonrió a pesar de que la sangre seguía saliendo de su cuerpo. Afuera se escuchaban balazos y gritos. La policía ya no tardaba en entrar a la casa.

-Da…Darien…no lo dejes solo…-dijo mi padre.-Darien…

-¡Kenji!-gritó Darien al entrar al cuarto y verlo herido.

Yo me encontraba en shock y ni siquiera podía moverme.

-No, Kenji, ¡no! ¡Maldita sea!-gritó.

-Cuídala…-dijo mirándolo.- Te voy a extrañar, hijo…

-No, no, no, no.-respondió Darien llorando mientras lo abrazaba.

-Papá… no… no me dejes sola otra vez. No me dejes sola.-dije.

Pero mi padre ya no respondía. Darien y yo nos encontrábamos encima de la cama abrazando su cuerpo mientras que afuera sus hombres caían poco a poco. Todo pasaba muy rápido a nuestro alrededor, pero en la habitación de mi padre el tiempo se había detenido. Él no podía dejarme sola otra vez, no podía irse así. Apenas nos habíamos encontrado de nuevo, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que cumplir la palabra de mi padre, tenía que cuidar a Darien o a él también le iba a pasar lo mismo. Darien no podía dejarme sola, él no.

Me limpié las lágrimas y miré a Darien.

-Darien.-logré decir.- Vámonos.

Él me miró confundido.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Darien.-dije poniéndome de pie y jalándolo del brazo.- ¡Vámonos ya! Por favor.

-La policía…

-Darien.-dije sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos.- Por favor. Vámonos, antes de que logren entrar. No te voy a dejar solo. No voy a dejar que te lleven y mucho menos que te maten como lo acaban de hacer con mi padre. Vámonos, vámonos lejos de aquí.

-No puedo hacerte eso.-respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.- No puedo dejar que te metas en esto.

-Yo le prometí a mi padre que no te iba a dejar solo, y tú le prometiste que me ibas a cuidar, que ibas a estar conmigo. No pienso dejar que la policía te haga algo. ¡Vámonos!

-Puedo irme yo solo.-dijo dándome la espalda.- No quiero que dejes tu vida…

-Ya, Darien. No hay tiempo que perder, ¡vámonos!

Darien se giró para mirarme y tomó mis manos.

-¿Estás segura?-me dijo.- ¿Completamente segura?

-Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida.

Darien y yo salimos de la habitación de mi padre sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera nos llevamos nada, únicamente lo que teníamos puesto. Darien me tomó de la mano y corrimos hasta el sótano. Me di cuenta en ese momento de que en el sótano existía una puerta secreta que llevaba hacia un pasadizo. Ni Darien ni yo hablamos una sola palabra. Ninguno de los dos teníamos cabeza para hablar. Yo solo seguía a Darien en silencio. Corrimos a toda velocidad por ese pasadizo, no tenía idea de hasta dónde llegaba, pero me imaginé que mi padre había pensado en eso desde que comenzó a construir la casa. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido, que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo teníamos corriendo.

Cuando llegamos al final del laberinto, había un muro y ya no podíamos movernos a ningún otro sitio, pero me di cuenta de que había una especie de escalera empotrada a la pared. Darien comenzó a subir y me pidió que hiciera lo mismo. Al subir, me di cuenta de que la superficie estaba bastante alta. Darien abrió una rendija y salió de un salto, después me ayudó a salir para no caerme. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos en mitad del bosque. La casa ya estaba demasiado lejos de nosotros y no había absolutamente nadie a nuestro alrededor, solo árboles.

Darien y yo caminamos durante mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos quiso detenerse. Íbamos tomados de la mano, caminando a toda velocidad. Todavía había mucha luz y no podíamos detenernos de ninguna manera.

Fue hasta entrada la noche que dejamos de caminar. Darien encontró un lugar en donde podríamos acomodarnos a descansar un poco. La luna ya comenzaba a notarse en el cielo.

-Vamos a quedarnos aquí esta noche.-dijo Darien rompiendo el silencio después de horas.

Se sentó en el suelo y se recargó contra el enorme árbol detrás de él. Con una seña me indicó que me sentara junto a él. Le hice caso y me acomodé a su lado.

-Darien…-dije mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.- Mi papá…

Darien me abrazó y me solté llorando en su hombro. Darien y yo lloramos juntos mientras pensábamos en mi padre. Ni él ni yo nos atrevíamos a decir palabra alguna. Nos quedamos en silencio, desahogándonos durante horas. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasamos así.

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. Me dolía de sobremanera la muerte de mi padre. Después de esos dos meses a su lado, me había imaginado una vida junto a él, aunque fuera a escondidas. Quería abrazarlo, aunque fuera a escondidas, quería contarle lo que me había pasado en el día, quería ir a la playa con él. Toda mi vida crecí creyendo que no tenía familia, y cuando por fin lo había encontrado… me lo arrebataban de mis manos. Siempre supe que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, sabía perfectamente que había cometido muchos crímenes, pero… él no era una mala persona. Tenía buen corazón, me amaba…

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, en lo más profundo de la montaña con Darien. Habíamos huido de esa casa sin mirar atrás. Habíamos dejado el cuerpo de mi padre ahí… ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? No podía dejar de pensar en ello, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Después de ver morir a mi padre, supe en ese momento que no podía dejar que a Darien le pasara lo mismo. Si nos quedábamos ahí, la policía iba a llevárselo y quién sabe qué iba a pasarle. Darien cargaba demasiado peso en su espalda, y yo le había prometido a mi padre no dejarlo solo. Darien se merecía una segunda oportunidad…

No dejé de pensar en todos los días que estuvimos juntos, en nuestras pláticas, en sus abrazos… Kenji Tsukino era el padre que siempre había imaginado. Y no me refería a su profesión, sino a la persona que era realmente. Jamás cambiaría a mi padre por nada, y si pudiera traerlo de regreso, no le cambiaría nada porque había aprendido a quererlo así, como era y con todos sus defectos.

Lo único que me daba consuelo era imaginarme a mi padre descansando al lado de mi madre. Kenji e Ikuko, por fin juntos otra vez… No podía siquiera imaginarme lo mucho que él había sufrido sin ella todos estos años. Mi único consuelo era imaginármelos juntos y felices descansando.

* * *

Cuando me llevaron de regreso al restaurante, ya no sentía nada. Con mucha dificultad logré subir hasta el departamento y en cuanto pude recostarme en mi cama tomé el teléfono. Apenas sentía mis extremidades, por lo que se me dificultó mucho lograr apretar los botones. Noté la sangre fría en mi boca y tragué saliva a pesar de intentar no hacerlo.

Esperé unos tonos y luego escuché su voz.

-Rei.-logré decir.

-¿Seiya? ¿Qué tienes? Estuve tratando de encontrarte todo el día y…

-Ven.-la interrumpí.- Ven, por favor.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé profundamente dormido.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Rei estaba a mi lado en la cama. No sentía mi cuerpo y la cabeza me dolía como nunca, pero sentí algo frío en la frente. Me di cuenta de que Rei me había limpiado y tenía un paño frío en la frente. También noté algunas vendas en los brazos y en las piernas.

-Rei…

-¡Seiya!-dijo sonriendo.- Comenzaba a desesperarme… ya tenías mucho rato dormido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-pregunté confundido.

-Algunas horas.-respondió poniéndose de pie.- Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, pero primero te traeré algo de comer.

-No tengo hambre.-logré decir.- Solo quédate aquí, por favor.

-Seiya…-dijo mirándome confundida.

Rei se acomodó junto a mí en la cama.

-Yo… tuve que decir todo lo que sabía.-dije cerrando los ojos.- Traicioné a Serena.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero no quería llorar frente a Rei. No quería que ella me viera así.

-No, Seiya.-me dijo tomando mi rostro.- No digas eso. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer… mira cómo te dejaron esos hombres… Serena debió haber pensado mejor antes de involucrarte en todo esto.

-La policía… ellos irán por su padre… y todo esto terminará pronto… Serena va a regresar…

-Seiya.-dijo Rei con lágrimas en los ojos.- Tienes que ser realista. Odio verte así, odio ver cómo te has rebajado tanto. Tienes que ser fuerte. Yo estoy contigo, y tus hermanos. No te voy a dejar solo.

-Ella… tiene que regresar ahora.-dije mirando hacia el techo.- Dije todo…

Rei se recostó junto a mí y me abrazó.

-Seiya…-dijo.- Todo va a salir bien. Ella va a regresar contigo. Por mientras yo me voy a quedar aquí a cuidarte y a esperar noticias.

* * *

El sol apenas estaba saliendo cuando abrí los ojos. Habíamos pasado una noche terrible y tenía demasiado frío. Darien seguía abrazándome y estaba medio dormido. Ninguno de los dos habíamos podido pegar el ojo en todo la noche, apenas habíamos logrado dormir un poco. Desperté a Darien con cuidado y él abrió sus ojos poco a poco.

-Tenemos que irnos.-le dije poniéndome de pie.- Deben de estar buscando.

Darien se puso de pie y se talló los ojos, también se sacudió la ropa un poco.

-Serena…-dijo mirándome con seriedad.- Todavía estás a tiempo de regresar. Puedo llevarte a algún lugar cercano donde puedas tomar un transporte y…

-No.-lo interrumpí.- Yo tomé una decisión, Darien, y voy a ir contigo. A donde tengamos que ir, no importa.

Darien se acercó a mí y me abrazó nuevamente.

-Entonces, démonos prisa.-dijo antes de soltarme.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Darien y yo seguimos caminando y cuidando nuestros alrededores. Ambos estábamos cansados, hambrientos y heridos. Sí, heridos porque habíamos perdido a mi padre y porque ahora estábamos huyendo hacia un futuro del que no conocíamos absolutamente nada. Pensé en Seiya y sentí un vacío en el corazón. Sabía que lo estaba dejando atrás, y quizá nunca iba a perdonarme el haberlo dejado, pero la promesa que le había hecho a mi padre era más importante que ninguna otra cosa. Me dolía mucho dejar mi vida atrás, pero no teníamos otra opción y solo podía esperar que Seiya lo entendiera, y me perdonara…

* * *

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando tocaron en el departamento. Rei salió del cuarto para poder abrir y al cabo de un rato regresó.

-Seiya…-dijo sin entrar al cuarto.- Está aquí el oficial Oyuki…

-No quiero verlo.-respondí.- Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Señor Kou.-dijo el oficial Oyuki haciendo a un lado a Rei para poder entrar.- No se preocupe, no vengo a molestarlo.

El oficial sonrió irónicamente y me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Veo que tuvo éxito la operación.-mencionó después de ver mis heridas.- Pero bueno, solo quería comunicarle lo que sucedió en Osaka.

-¿Encontraron a Serena?-dije tratando de incorporarme, pero el dolor se agudizó y no logré hacerlo.- Dígame que ya regresó.

-Mire, señor Kou. No creo que usted vuelva a ver a su novia pronto.

-¿De qué está hablando?-dije molesto.- Dígalo de una vez. ¿Le pasó algo?

-No, lamentablemente.-respondió.- Aunque a Kenji Tsukino sí.-sonrió.

-¡Dígalo ya!-dije alzando la voz.

-Kenji Tsukino murió, satisfactoriamente.-dijo mirando a Rei.- Aunque Darien Chiba y la señorita Tsukino… ellos huyeron.

-¿Cómo que huyeron?

-Como lo oye. Cuando logramos entrar a la casa, ninguno de los dos estaba. Luego nos dimos cuenta de que había una salida de escape, por la cual seguramente salieron. Mis hombres han estado buscando por la montaña, pero no los han encontrado.

-No…no…-dije.- Serena no se fue voluntariamente, ¡ese tipo la obligó!

-No lo parece, señor Kou. De cualquier forma, necesitamos encontrar a Darien Chiba para refundirlo en la cárcel, y con suerte condenarlo a la pena de muerte…

-Váyase de aquí.-dije desviando la mirada.- Usted y yo ya no tenemos por qué tratarnos, ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Muy bien.-rio.- Muchas gracias por su cooperación.

Rei acompañó al oficial hasta la puerta y regresó corriendo.

-Seiya… lo siento… seguramente Serena viene para acá y…

-Ella no se puede ir… tiene que regresar…

-Basta, Seiya.-dijo Rei sentándose a mi lado.- No puedes ponerte así. No te precipites y espera a tener noticias de ella. No caigas tan rápido.

Rei acarició mi mejilla.

-Por favor, tú no eres así.-continuó.- Demuéstralos a todos quién eres, ese Seiya que puede lograrlo todo…

-Quizá tengas razón…-fue lo único que pude decir.

* * *

Miré a Serena mientras se comía un par de manzanas que habíamos encontrado en un árbol. Se las comía con desesperación, seguramente se estaba muriendo de hambre. Ella siempre comía mucho…

Todavía no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí. No podía creer que la hubiera puesto en esta situación. Pero… ella me lo había propuesto… ella me había orillado a esto. Yo estaba dispuesto a entregarme cuando vi a Kenji muerto. Teníamos casi dos días caminando sin rumbo alguno y necesitaba encontrar una solución pronto. No podía dejar que Serena viviera así, Kenji me mataría. Y yo le había prometido asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien. Me sentía sumamente culpable de que ella huyera conmigo, y por más que le había insistido para que regresara, ella se había negado.

Ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad en las manos. Yo era el completo responsable de que ella estuviera bien y de darle una vida mejor. No podíamos vivir para siempre escondidos en las montañas. Recordé a Kenji y me dieron ganas de llorar nuevamente. Me dolía mucho haberlo perdido, después de 15 años de estar juntos, y ahora lo único que tenía de él era a Serena… Y así como había cuidado de Kenji, también lo haría con ella.

Necesitaba dormir durante dos días seguidos, pero también tenía que mantenerme alerta. Ni Serena ni yo teníamos dinero ni nada encima. Nos habíamos salido únicamente con la ropa que traíamos puesta y ahora necesitaba encontrar alguna forma de conseguir recursos para salir de todo esto.

-Serena.-dije acercándome a ella.- Ya tengo un plan. Te juro que todo va a estar bien. Eso tenlo por seguro, ¿confías en mí?

Serena sonrió y se limpió algunas lágrimas del rostro.

-Darien…confío en ti.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Estoy nerviosa con este capítulo porque la verdad no sé si les vaya a gustar este cambio en el rumbo de la historia, pero debo confesar que a mí sí me gusta mucho jajaja 3 Espero que a ustedes también, dejen sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Nueva Vida

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

***Este capítulo incluye LEMONS.**

* * *

Serena y yo teníamos algunos días deambulando por la montaña, pero ya faltaba poco para llegar a nuestro primer destino. Habíamos logrado sobrevivir a base de frutos que encontrábamos en el camino y de dormir abrazados para no pasar frío por las noches. Nuestras ropas ya estaban completamente sucias y gastadas. Serena apenas hablaba y lloraba por las noches recordando a su padre.

Teníamos que llegar a un poblado llamado Zukuri pronto. Era un lugar que se encontraba justo donde las montañas de Osaka terminaban y comenzaban las montañas de Kyoto. Era el pueblo que colindaba con la prefectura de Kyoto. Cuando llegamos, atravesamos el pueblo bastante cansados y hambrientos. Las personas nos miraban con preocupación, pero solo teníamos que llegar a la casa del alcalde. Él nos ayudaría.

Al cabo de un rato, logramos llegar hasta su casa que se encontraba cerca de la plaza central. Toqué un par de veces y me abrió una mujer, la cual asumí que era su hija. Después, el alcalde Shiro vino hasta la puerta.

-¡Darien!-dijo al verme.- No puedo creer que estés aquí, pero… ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué vienen así?

-Hola, Shiro.-sonreí.- Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Shiro nos dejó entrar a su casa y le pidió a su hija que nos sirviera comida caliente. Pasamos hasta la cocina y en cuanto tuvimos los platos en frente, los devoramos sin contemplación alguna. Shiro se dio cuenta de que aún teníamos hambre y volvió a servirnos más. Después de algunos platos de comida, tanto Serena como yo nos sentíamos mejor. La expresión en el rostro de Serena se había transformado por completo. Cuando terminamos de comer, le platiqué a Shiro todo lo que había pasado y por qué nos encontrábamos huyendo.

Todos en ese lugar me conocían a mí y a Kenji. Hacía muchos años habíamos llegado ahí, buscando a la madre de Kenji y a Serena, y Kenji se había dado cuenta de que ese lugar era muy triste. Él quiso ayudarlos y se encargó de reconstruir el pueblo desde cero. Reconstruyó las casas de todos, en ese entonces el pueblo no era tan grande y las personas vivían en lugares muy precarios. Reconstruyó las calles, la pequeña plaza central, incluso la casa donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento también la habíamos construido nosotros.

Shiro no era alcalde cuando lo conocimos. Era un simple habitante más de aquel lugar, pero con los años nos enteramos que había logrado convertirse en alcalde de Zukuri. Ese lugar era muy alejado del resto de la civilización, por lo tanto el gobierno no solía prestarle mucha atención. Kenji y yo habíamos hecho muchas cosas ahí y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, y la gente mintió diciendo que ellos mismos habían conseguido los recursos para reconstruir el pueblo.

-Primero que nada.-dijo Shiro mirando a Serena.- Quiero que sepa que yo respetaba mucho a su padre, era un buen hombre, como ningún otro. Le pido que acepte mis condolencias y mi respeto hacia usted, que es su hija. Él llegó a contarme de usted… y me da mucho gusto que la haya encontrado.

-Muchas gracias.-respondió Serena agachando la mirada.

-Y segundo.-dijo mirándome.- Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo total, Darien. Solo dinos qué podemos hacer.

-Necesitamos llegar a la Playa Tomari, en Kyoto. Sé que eso no está tan lejos, quizá a unas dos o tres horas en auto desde aquí… pero el problema es que no tenemos transporte, y si seguimos caminando así no vamos a aguantar nada. Si nos vamos caminando tardaríamos mucho tiempo en llegar.

-No se preocupen.-sonrió.- Nosotros los ayudaremos a llegar hasta ahí. Voy a planearlo todo para que puedan llegar lo más rápido posible.

-Necesito un favor antes de irnos.-dije.- Tengo que comunicarme con una persona en Playa Tomari. ¿Podrías conseguir un teléfono que no tenga chip?

-Te lo traeré más tarde. Por ahora quédense aquí descansando, nadie los va a molestar. Yo tengo que regresar a la oficina, pero en cuanto regrese les informo todo.

Shiro nos llevó hasta una habitación para visitas que tenía en la casa y nos dijo que si queríamos comer cualquier otra cosa éramos libres de ir a la cocina. Cuando nos dejó solos, Serena se lanzó sobre la cama y se acurrucó.

-Por fin, una cama.-dijo en voz baja.- Necesito dormir tres días seguidos.

-Duerme.-le dije recostándome a su lado.- Vamos a estar aquí al menos hasta mañana, así que puedes dormir todo lo que quieras.

-Tú también debes dormir.-respondió.

-Trataré de hacerlo, pero… prefiero cuidarte.

-Aquí estamos bien, ¿no? Descansa…

Pero Serena se quedó profundamente dormida después de eso. La tarde transcurrió lentamente. Traté de distraerme con un par de revistas bastante viejas que encontré en el cuarto. Zukuri era un lugar bastante alejado de todo, por lo que no había señal de televisión y apenas había señal de teléfono. Me urgía que el tiempo pasara rápido para que pudiéramos llegar a Playa Tomari, me sentía intranquilo de seguir en Japón.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, escuché que alguien entraba a la casa y supuse que era Shiro, por lo que salí de la habitación a buscarlo. Lo encontré en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua y al verme sonrió.

-Darien.-dijo Shiro dejando su vaso sobre la mesa.- Tengo noticias.

-Te escucho.

-Mañana tú y la señorita Serena podrán irse temprano. Arreglé todo para que puedan irse en una de las camionetas que llevan leña a Kyoto. Como es del muncipio, no tendrán ningún problema. Nadie sospechará que ustedes van en esa camioneta.

-Muchas gracias.-respondí aliviado.

-Y aquí te traje este teléfono. Puedes llamar tranquilamente desde ahí.

-Te lo agradezco, Shiro. Si me disculpas, haré la llamada desde la habitación.

Salí de la cocina y regresé a al cuarto, Serena seguía durmiendo y yo marqué los números que me sabía perfectamente. Esperé algunos minutos hasta que escuché la voz del otro lado.

-Diga.-dijo el hombre.

-Darien Chiba.-respondí.

-Señor Chiba, tanto tiempo.

-Necesito espacio para dos personas.-dije.- Necesitamos salir mañana de Japón.

-Déjelo todo en mis manos, los espero aquí.

Colgué la llamada y miré a Serena. Ya faltaba poco para terminar con todo esto. Regresé a la cocina y le devolví el teléfono a Shiro.

-Traje algo de ropa para ti y la señorita Serena.-dijo Shiro.- Para que puedan darse un baño y continuar su camino.

-De verdad nos has salvado.-respondí.- No sé qué hubiéramos hecho…

-No hay nada que agradecer, sabes que tú y Kenji son muy importantes para nosotros.

Nos quedamos platicando un rato y luego me retiré a descansar un poco. Necesitaba dormir aunque fuera un rato para poder pensar claramente y estar alerta. Me quité la playera y me recosté en la cama. Poco tiempo después de haber cerrado los ojos, me quedé dormido también.

* * *

Darien me despertó muy temprano en la mañana. Estaba segura de que ni siquieran eran las 6 de la mañana todavía. Me dijo que me diera un baño y me entregó un cambio de ropa. Le hice caso y media hora más tarde estaba lista. Nos despedimos de Shiro, a quien Darien volvió a agradecerle mucho y luego nos subimos en la parte trasera de una camioneta. Darien parecía estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, yo solo me dejaba llevar por él. No tenía idea de cómo sobrevivir por mi cuenta, y él sabía muy bien cómo esconderse.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, me sentía tranquila. Era como si hubiera decidido desprenderme de algo que me estaba atando. No sabía si era verdad o no, pero prefería pensar eso para no deprimirme. Había dormido demasiadas horas, por lo que me sentía mucho mejor, aunque no dejaba de pensar en mi padre y en Seiya.

El viaje hacia Playa Tomari fue más rápido de lo que creímos. Hicimos aproximadamente poco más de dos horas. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo por completo, el joven que conducía se bajó y corrió para abrirnos la puerta. En el exterior había un sol bastante fuerte que nos golpeaba en el rostro. Hacía mucho calor, estábamos a unos cuantos metros del mar y no había absolutamente nada a nuestro alrededor, más que palmeras, arena y una cabaña en medio de todo aquello.

Nos despedimos del joven conductor y lo vimos partir nuevamente por el mismo camino que habíamos llegado. Darien se dirigió a la cabaña y yo me quedé donde estaba, aunque hubo algo que llamó mi atención. Detrás de la cabaña sobresalía una especie de ala de avión. Me pareció extraño y caminé para poder acercarme más a la parte trasera de aquel lugar. Conforme me iba acercando, me di cuenta de que efectivamente era el ala de un avión. Ahí había un avión completo, no era de los grandes, era más bien como una avioneta.

-Serena.-dijo Darien detrás de mí.- Él es Hachi, un viejo conocido.

-Mucho gusto, señorita.-dijo el hombre.- ¿Está lista?

-¿Lista?-pregunté confundida.

-Serena.-dijo Darien tomando mis manos entre las suyas.- Te lo pregunto por última vez… ¿de verdad quieres irte?

-Sí, Darien. Vámonos de una vez.

-Voy a ir encendiendo la avioneta. Le va a encantar Corea, señorita.-dijo Hachi mirándome.

-¿Corea?-dije mirando sorprendida a Darien.

-Sorpresa.

Cuando la avioneta se encendió, una ráfaga de viento hizo que toda la arena a nuestro alrededor se removiera y ahora estábamos llenos de ella. Hachi nos hizo un gesto con la mano, el cual indicaba que ya podíamos acercarnos. Darien me ayudó a subir y él subió detrás de mí. A decir verdad me daba mucho pavor volar, pues era la primera vez en toda mi vida que me subía a un avión o algo parecido. Nos pusimos uno chalecos, unos cascos y unos lentes, después nos abrochamos los cinturones y sentí cómo la avioneta comenzaba a moverse.

La avioneta avanzó unos cuantos metros y luego dio una vuelta en "u". Avanzamos un poco más y llegamos a una especie de pista de aterrizaje algo improvisada. Cuando la arena desapareció, Hachi aumentó la velocidad y comenzamos a avanzar a toda marcha por aquella pista, hasta que la avioneta comenzó a elevarse poco a poco en el aire. Sentí un ligero mareo y vértigo. Miré a Darien y parecía bastante tranquilo. Se encontraba mirando por la ventana cómo la tierra parecía cada vez más lejos.

Al poco tiempo nos encontrábamos volando sobre el mar. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía, debajo de nosotros se extendía el inmenso mar de Japón, tan azul y hermoso como me lo había imaginado siempre. Poco a poco íbamos dejando atrás el país donde había nacido, el lugar donde había crecido y ahí se quedaba todo lo que conocía hasta ahora. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y mucha nostalgia. Me estaba despidiendo de todo lo hermoso y todo lo malo que ese lugar me había regalado.

Tardamos un aproximado de dos horas en llegar a Corea. Aterrizamos en un lugar que no parecía muy poblado. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mí cuando la avioneta por fin tocó el suelo, pero afortunadamente pasó rápido. Una vez que nos detuvimos por completo, Darien me ayudó a bajar del avión. En esa pista no había nadie más que otras dos personas que le ayudaron a Hachi a revisar la avioneta. Debían ser cerca de las cinco o seis de la tarde, no tenía idea, pero el sol no tardaría en ocultarse.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Hachi.-dijo Darien ofreciéndole la mano.- Siempre es un gusto contar contigo.

-Espero que les vaya muy bien.-sonrió.- Y no duden en llamarme si necesitan volar, ya conocen mi número. Mis hombres los van a llevar hasta la ciudad, que es Busan, de ahí ya podrán hacer lo que ustedes quieran.

Nos despedimos de Hachi y luego nos dirigimos hacia un auto que se encontraba estacionado a unos cuantos metros de la avioneta. Después de que los hombres terminaron de revisarla, subieron al auto y nos llevaron hasta la ciudad. Corea parecía un lugar tan diferente a Japón que no podía dejar de mirar a mi alrededor, y sin embargo… todo parecía muy similar.

A decir verdad, estaba harta de andar de un lado hacia otro. Teníamos bastantes días escondidos moviéndonos de un lugar a otro, lo único que deseaba era quedarme en cama durante días sin tener que hacer nada. Los hombres nos dejaron cerca del centro de la ciudad, según lo que nos dijeron, y nos despedimos de ellos. Darien y yo caminamos por las calles del centro durante un buen rato hasta que encontramos un restaurante donde entrar a comer.

-No tenemos dinero.-le dije a Darien cuando nos sentamos en una mesa.

-Tengo un poco. Hachi me dio algo para sobrevivir algunos días. Con eso podremos rentar una habitación de hotel.

-Pero…Darien.-dije preocupada.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tenemos dinero, no tenemos papeles… ni siquiera podremos rentar una habitación de hotel, nos van a pedir alguna identificación y…

-Tranquila.-dijo interrumpiéndome.- Yo te prometí que todo iba a estar bien. Hay maneras de solucionar las cosas, no debes preocuparte tanto. Y en cuanto a la habitación… sé que necesitamos alguna identificación, pero es cuestión de encontrar algún lugar donde eso no sea necesario. ¿Confías en mí?

Sus ojos me miraban con calma y tranquilidad, lo cual me hizo sentir mejor.

-Sí.-sonreí.- Lo siento… solo estoy cansada…

-Por ahora vamos a pedir algo de comer, ¿sí? Veamos qué tal está la comida coreana…

Después de ordenar, nos trajeron nuestras bebidas.

-Darien…-dije dándole un trago a mi refresco.- ¿Cómo conociste al tal Hachi?

-Solía trabajar para Kenji hace algunos años… Kenji le salvó el trasero muchas veces, y Hachi siempre ha estado muy agradecido con él.

-Parece que mi padre ayudó a mucha gente.-dije mirando por la ventana.

-Así es. Él ayudó a mucha gente, y jamás les cobró el favor. Él lo hacía porque le nacía del corazón, era como si tratara de compensar algo… quizá yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a pedir ayuda, pero en estas condiciones… no tenemos de otra.

-¿Cómo fue que volamos hasta acá sin que nadie se enterara?

-Sabes que nosotros… tenemos muchas formas de hacer las cosas sin que nadie se entere. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, y la verdad es que no serviría de nada que lo hicieras. Pero puedes estar segura de que nadie sabe que tomamos esa avioneta y que aterrizamos aquí. Esa avioneta nunca saldrá en los radares.

Cuando la comida llegó, ni Darien ni yo sabíamos qué era. Ambos teníamos demasiada hambre, así que devoramos todo en un santiamén, y además de eso lo disfrutamos demasiado. Habíamos comido pollo, kimchi, ramen coreano y bibimbap. Todo estaba delicioso ¡y muy picante! Ni Darien ni yo estábamos acostumbrados a eso, pero aun así nos terminamos todo por el hambre. Mientras podía sentir cada sabor diferente en mi boca, me di cuenta de que había un mundo de posibilidades ante mí y me dieron muchas ganas de aprender a cocinar comida coreana.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Darien se levantó a pagar y estuvo platicando un rato con el cajero. Al regresar, me levanté de la mesa y salimos juntos del restaurante. Darien había dicho que el mesero le recomendó un lugar donde podríamos quedarnos sin necesidad de identificaciones y le explicó más o menos dónde quedaba. Caminamos durante algunas cuadras, ni él ni yo dejábamos de observar todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor. La gente ni siquiera nos prestaba atención, cada quien iba en su mundo.

Durante la caminata, pasamos junto a una cabina telefónica y el corazón comenzó a latirme, por lo que me detuve abruptamente.

-Darien…-dije.- ¿Tienes algunas monedas que me prestes?

Darien buscó en su bolsillo durante algunos instantes y luego sacó algunas monedas para entregármelas.

-Gracias.-dije abriendo la puerta de la cabina.

-Serena…

-Espérame aquí.-le pedí.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y descolgué el teléfono. Me quedé mirando el auricular durante largos minutos. No tenía idea de si sería capaz de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Metí las monedas lentamente y esperé el tono. La voz de la operadora hablaba en coreano y no entendía nada, pero según las instrucciones que estaban pegadas en el vidrio, debía presionar el número 3 para escuchar el japonés.

Finalmente logré entender lo que decía la operadora y seguí las instrucciones para marcar a Japón. La mano me temblaba con cada número que presionaba y después la línea empezó a timbrar. Sentía que mi corazón me iba a explotar o que iba a salir disparado de mi cuerpo. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y traté de controlarme. Comencé a hiperventilar y de repente…

-¿Sí?-dijo Seiya del otro lado del teléfono.

Me quedé en silencio durante algunos segundos que parecieron interminables. Las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca.

-¿Diga?-insistió Seiya.- Voy a colgar.

-Se…Seiya…-logré decir.

Hubo silencio nuevamente.

-Soy yo…-dije rompiendo el silencio.

-Sé que eres tú.-respondió con seriedad.

-Yo… no tengo mucho tiempo.-mentí.- Solamente quería… decirte que…

-¿Por qué te fuiste con él?-dijo interrumpiéndome.- Dijiste que ibas a regresar.

-Seiya…-respondí.- Es muy complicado, mi padre…

-Preferiste largarte con Darien Chiba antes que regresar conmigo y tus amigos.-dijo sin dejarme hablar.- Es evidente que durante todo este tiempo que estuviste lejos, lo aprovechaste para conocer a ese hombre. ¿Te pareció que era mucho más hombre que yo?

-Seiya, cállate.-respondí molesta.- No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Qué bueno que encontraron a tu padre.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sentí cómo mi corazón se hacía pedazos poco a poco y traté de no llorar.

-Tú no quisiste decir eso.-respondí apretando los dientes.- Yo solo te llamaba para pedirte perdón… y para decirte que… yo no voy a regresar.

-Espero que seas muy feliz con Darien Chiba.-dijo Seiya con tono sarcástico.- Hasta nunca.

Seiya colgó el teléfono y me quedé con el auricular pegado a la oreja durante un buen rato. No podía moverme, ni emitir sonido alguno. Simplemente no podía creer lo que Seiya acababa de decirme. Escuché que la puerta se abría y sentí la mano de Darien arrebatándome el teléfono para después colgarlo. Me jaló hacia afuera y luego me abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo en voz baja.

-No…-logré responder cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mis ojos.

* * *

-Era ella, ¿cierto?-dijo Yaten detrás de mí.

Me quedé en silencio y no me atrevía a mirarlo.

-Todo eso que le dijiste… no es verdad, Seiya. Solo estás herido…

-Tú no sabes nada.-respondí aun sin mirarlo.

-Hermano… necesitas desahogarte.

Respiré profundamente y luego lo miré.

-Yaten.-le dije.- No quiero hacer un drama de esto, no creo que valga la pena. Ella tomó una decisión, dijo que no iba a regresar y está en todo su derecho. Siempre dije que respetaría lo que ella quisiera… y eso estoy haciendo.

-Pero, tú… ¿te escuchaste a ti mismo?

-Serena decidió seguir con su vida.-respondí.- Así que yo voy a seguir con la mía.

-Hermano…

-Oye, perdón que te deje pero quedé de ir a cenar con Rei. Te veo después.

* * *

Cuando terminé de bañarme me puse uno de los camisones que nos habían regalado en el hotel. Me cepillé el cabello, me lavé los dientes y salí del baño. Darien se encontraba viendo la televisión y me observó mientras caminaba hasta mi cama. Moví las cobijas y me metí debajo de ellas sin atreverme a morir a Darien. Él apagó la televisión y la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

Todo se quedó en completo silencio. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de los autos que circulaban en el exterior. Estaba intentando hacerme la fuerte frente a Darien, pero no podía seguir haciéndolo. No solo había perdido a mi padre en los últimos días, sino también a Seiya. Después de la plática que habíamos tenido por teléfono, sabía que todo se había terminado. No podía culparlo por estar enojado, yo había roto mi promesa de regresar a su lado. Pero lo que más me dolía era la forma en la que me había hablado… nadie, por más dolor que sintiera, le hablaría así a la persona que ama. Todavía podía recordar sus palabras con exactitud. "Qué bueno que encontraron a tu padre", había dicho. Eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Por más herido que estuviera, no tenía derecho de hablarme así, y mucho menos cundo ni siquiera entendía las razones de mi decisión.

Pero yo no estaba sola. No podía dejar que Seiya me hiciera sentir así. Me levanté de la cama en silencio y caminé hasta la cama de Darien. Levanté las cobijas y me recosté a su lado dándole la espalda. Solamente quería sentirlo cerca. Necesitaba recordar que no estaba sola. Al poco rato, sentí cómo Darien se giraba en mi dirección y pasaba sus brazos por encima de mí. Dejé que Darien me abrazara en la oscuridad y cerré los ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, pero ya no me sentía sola. Él estaba a mi lado y todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

Esa noche me estacioné afuera de casa de Rei pasadas de las 8. Mi mente estaba en blanco por completo a pesar de haber hablado por teléfono con Serena momentos antes. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si mi mente se hubiera separado de mi cuerpo y ahora no pudiera sentir nada. La verdad es que ya tampoco me importaba, no quería pensar, no quería sentir. Solamente quería olvidar.

Me bajé del auto y caminé lentamente hasta la puerta de Rei. Toqué un par de veces y me recargué en el marco de la puerta. Escuché los pasos de Rei bajando las escaleras con prisa y segundos después me abrió. Se me quedó mirando extrañada, como si no estuviera entendiendo nada. La observé en silencio, de pies a cabeza. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa blanca algo floja que dejaba ver su sujetador.

-¿Seiya…?-dijo Rei rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Qué sucede?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, entré a su casa, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y luego la tomé de la cintura sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La atraje hacia mí y sin pensarlo dos veces la besé agresivamente en los labios. Dejé que mis labios invadieran los de ella y cerré los ojos olvidándome de todo, pero al poco tiempo sentí cómo Rei me empujaba.

-Seiya.-dijo separándose de mí y dándome la espalda.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes llegar así y de pronto…

-Quiero estar contigo.-la interrumpí.- Necesito… necesito estar contigo.

-Tú… tienes novia. Estás enamorado de alguien más.-respondió aun sin mirarme.

-No quiero hablar de ella.-dije.- Ella no va a regresar.

Me acerqué a Rei nuevamente y la obligué a girarse para mirarla a los ojos.

-Dime, ¿no me deseas?-pregunté sosteniendo su barbilla.

Rei se me quedó viendo sin decir nada durante algunos instantes. Podía sentir su respiración y su cuerpo temblar, como si no supiera qué hacer. De pronto y sin decir nada, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y esta vez fue ella quien me besó a mí. Nuestros cuerpos se adhirieron el uno al otro por instinto mientras nuestras bocas jugaban la una con la otra. Sin dejar de besarnos, la llevé hasta el sillón y le desabroché el pantalón para poder quitárselo. Ella desabrochó mi pantalón y luego me coloqué encima de ella, aun sin quitarle las bragas.

Dejé que me acariciara y que pasara sus manos por mi pecho ahora desnudo. Yo levanté su blusa blanca y observé sus pechos perfectamente redondos. Ella se quitó el sostén y cuando estuvieron libres, pasé mi lengua por esa redondez y por sus pezones. Rei soltó un gemido y lo ahogué con mi boca. Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido y su mirada ahora era totalmente diferente, como la de una chica que no podía controlar lo que sentía.

Con una mano, hice a un lado sus bragas sin quitárselas y poco a poco me introduje en ella. Rei enterró sus uñas en mi espalda cuando terminé de entrar y comencé a moverme lentamente en su interior. Ella gemía y con cada sonido que emitía yo me excitaba más y más. Mis movimientos aumentaban poco a poco hasta que eran tan rápidos que Rei apenas podía controlar sus gritos. Sentí una inmensas ganas de terminar, pero no quería hacerlo todavía, así que me detuve abruptamente y con cuidado coloqué a Rei encima de mí, mientras yo me encontraba sentado en el sillón.

Poco a poco Rei se colocó encima de mí, tenía sus pechos en mi rostro y coloqué mis manos sobre sus nalgas con fuerza. Ella comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo y me miró con un deseo que jamás había visto en ella. Nos besamos mientras ella no dejaba de moverse y conforme iba sintiendo más ganas de terminar, la sostuve más fuerte. Ella se movía muy bien, sus caderas sabían cuáles movimientos hacer y yo no podía sentirme más extasiado. Cuando ya no pude soportarlo más, la tomé fuertemente de la cintura y me moví dentro de ella con fuerza hasta que sin poder controlarlo, me salí de su interior para terminar afuera.

Rei aún seguía encima de mí. Me miró con una mezcla de confusión y felicidad, o así me lo pareció a mí. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y sin decir ni una sola palabra, me besó suavemente en los labios. Luego se quitó de encima de mí y caminó hacia la cocina. Fui tras ella porque quería un vaso de agua. Ella sirvió dos vasos y me entregó uno. Cuando terminamos el líquido que había en el interior, volvió a mirarme con seriedad.

-Te tienes que ir.-me dijo.- Por favor…

-Rei…-dije confundido.

-Seiya… es obvio que solo viniste aquí porque estás herido. No te culpo. Lo disfruté mucho. De hecho lo disfruté como nunca hubiera imaginado, pero tú no sientes nada por mí…

-No digas eso.-respondí.- Por supuesto que siento algo por ti. Te quiero.

-No de esa manera.-dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica.- No como yo te quiero.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté confundido.- Creí que…

-Lo sé.-me interrumpió.- Sé que cuando hablamos de nuestros sentimientos… yo te dije que mi cabeza me estaba engañando y que en realidad no te quería de esa forma, pero…

-¿Pero qué?-insistí.

-Pero, desafortunadamente me di cuenta que sí. Conforme pasó el tiempo me di cuenta de que sí te quería, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde porque estabas con Serena. Traté de convencerme a mí misma de que no era cierto, de que solo estaba confundida porque siempre habías estado a mi lado y de pronto ya eras de otra mujer. Pero luego después de analizarlo mucho, me di cuenta de que no hay ningún otro hombre con el que quiera estar. No dije nada porque no tenía caso, yo sé muy bien que no se pueden cambiar los sentimientos de nadie y… no lo sé…

Noté que los ojos de Rei se ponían cristalinos.

-Me hubiera gustado darme cuenta de lo que sentías por mí hace muchos años.-dijo ella.- Porque quizá ahora seríamos muy felices juntos.

-Rei…

-Por eso quiero que te vayas.-dijo limpiándose los ojos.- Porque sé que no me quieres y que solo estás herido… y aunque disfruté mucho estar contigo hace un rato, no quiero que me lastimes o me utilices.

-No… yo no…

Rei me besó en la boca antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Sus manos sostuvieron mi rostro y sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca, como si me estuviera besando con desesperación para después separarse de mí y salir corriendo de la cocina.

No quise insistir porque quizá Rei tenía toda la razón y yo solo me estaba haciendo tonto. Recogí mis cosas, me vestí y salí de su casa. Me quedé adentro del auto sin encenderlo durante un largo rato. Sabía que de alguna manera Rei tenía razón, pero no lograba sentir nada. No estaba enojado, no estaba triste tampoco… ¿entonces qué era lo que sentía de verdad? Suspiré profundamente y encendí el auto para ir a casa.

Mientras iba de regreso al restaurante, sentí unas inesperadas e inmensas ganas de llorar. Dejé que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos y que se llevaran todo. Dejé que todo lo que sentía se limpiara con el llanto y para cuando llegué a casa, ya no había más lágrimas que derramar. Jamás iba a volver a sentirme mal por ella.

* * *

Ya teníamos unas dos o tres semanas en Corea. No tenía idea de cuánto dinero tenía Darien guardado para sobrevivir, pero no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. El dinero no iba a durar para siempre y yo tenía que hacer algo. Nos habíamos movido de Busan a Seúl, porque según lo que Darien y yo investigamos la vida era mejor allá. Así que habíamos decidido viajar.

Yo había ido a la embajada de Japón sin avisarle a Darien. Me habían dicho que ahí podía conseguir mis papeles si los reportaba como perdidos y eso fue lo que hice. Fingí que me habían robado y que en la maleta iban todos mis papeles, por lo que me ayudaron a hacer los trámites necesarios. Ese día fui a recoger un pasaporte y una identificación nueva, al igual que un acta de nacimiento y otros papeles importantes. Llené algunos formatos y luego salí de la embajada con un folder lleno de papeles. Con eso ya podía realizar otros trámites importantes y me sentía más aliviada, por lo que saliendo de la embajada busqué una sucursal del banco donde tenía abierta mi cuenta.

Tuve muchas dificultades para hacerme entender. El coreano era muy diferente al japonés y ciertamente yo no sabía otro idioma. Darien sabía un poco de coreano y con eso habíamos logrado sobrevivir varios días, pero yo sola no podía. Después de mucho tiempo, uno de los empleados del banco se me acercó para ofrecerme ayuda en japonés. Le expliqué que necesitaba acceder a mi cuenta, ya que me habían robado y había perdido mis tarjetas y no contaba con dinero. El joven empleado me llevó con un ejecutivo y me ayudó a traducir lo que necesitaba con él.

Para lograr que me dieran una tarjeta nueva, tuve que enseñarles mis papeles para verificar mi identidad y llenar algunos formatos. El trámite tardó bastante rato, pero al final logré que me dieran una tarjeta nueva para poder sacar dinero de mi cuenta, lo que me hizo sentir mucha tranquilidad. Después de algunas horas de estar metida en el banco, le agradecí a ambos y salí de ahí muy contenta. No podía creer que había logrado tener acceso al dinero que me había dejado mi padre.

Tenía que aceptar que aunque al principio no me agradaba la idea de utilizar su dinero, en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos no teníamos de otra opción. Ese dinero significaba el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida. El ejecutivo del banco me había entregado un reporte en el que podía ver todo el dinero que tenía disponible y me había quedado impactada con la cantidad. Cuando mi padre había dicho que podía vivir con eso sin tener que volver a trabajar, creí que era solo un decir. Sin embargo, todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Además, también me había entregado otro reporte donde parte de ese dinero iba en crecimiento debido a que lo habían ingresado a una cuenta de inversión, por lo que era incluso más de lo que había dejado mi padre.

Yo no entendía nada de dinero, mucho menos de finanzas, pero sabía que Darien se había encargado de hacer todos esos movimientos cuando estábamos en Tokio. No quería averiguar cómo lo había hecho sin mi firma, pero ya estaba hecho. A pesar de todo lo que sucedía, no podía evitar sentirme feliz de recuperar el dinero, porque ahora podíamos dejar de usar la misma ropa y dejar de dormir en ese hotel feo en el que dormíamos.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, Darien se encontraba mirando por la ventana mientras que el televisor se encontraba encendido.

-¿Te sientes bien?-dije preocupada de verlo tan serio.

-Sí.-dijo girándose.- Solo miraba hacia afuera.

Sin pensarlo, corrí hasta él para poder abrazarlo, me sentía demasiado bien.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Darien abrazándome también.- Pareces muy contenta hoy. ¿Dónde te has metido? Cuando desperté ya no estabas y me asusté.

-Fui a la embajada.-respondí separándome de él.- Ya tenían listos mis papeles.

-Me alegro.-sonrió.- Ahora ya dejaste de ser una fugitiva.

-También hice otra cosa.-dije emocionada.- Fui al banco.

-¿Al banco?

-¡Sí! Como ya tenía papeles, pensé que sería buena idea ir y fue todo un éxito. Me ayudaron a darme una tarjeta nueva y ahora ¡ya podemos usar el dinero de mi cuenta!

Darien sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

-Me alegra mucho.-dijo.- Pero… es tu dinero.

-Darien.-dije tomando sus manos.- Por favor… escucha lo que te voy a decir. Ese dinero era de mi padre y tuyo. Tú mismo te encargaste de hacer que todo fuera mío, pero si alguien tiene derecho a usar ese dinero, eres tú. Tú trabajaste durante años para ganártelo, sin importar cuál haya sido el método para lograrlo. Y yo… bueno, tú sabes que yo no quería el dinero, pero… debido a nuestras circunstancias, las cosas han cambiado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tenemos una nueva oportunidad de empezar desde cero. Ya huimos de Japón, yo vine contigo hasta aquí y no pienso dejar que la pasemos mal. Quiero olvidarme de todo. Quiero volver a empezar y este dinero es la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quiero compartirlo contigo… porque tú eres mi familia y debemos estar juntos. ¿No lo crees? Además, ¡es tanto dinero que yo jamás me lo acabaría!-sonreí.

-Serena…

-Por favor, Darien. ¿Compartirías esta nueva vida conmigo?

-Sabes que nada me haría más feliz.-respondió.

-Seúl es un lugar increíble. Quisiera poder ser feliz aquí… ¿A ti te gustaría?

-Claro que sí.-dijo Darien con lágrimas en los ojos.- Lo que más quisiera en el mundo es vivir una vida normal… quiero ser una persona más en esta gran ciudad, pero…

Desde que conocía a Darien siempre lo había visto serio y juicioso, pero en ese momento me rompió el corazón verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A pesar de haberlo visto llorar la muerte de mi padre, este llanto era diferente. Pude ver perfectamente el anhelo en sus ojos de tener una vida común y corriente.

-Sabes que no puedo ser un hombre libre.-dijo terminando la frase.

-Oye…-dije colocando una mano sobre su mejilla.- Aquí nadie te busca… aquí puedes ser otra persona. Por favor, Darien… vamos a vivir una vida tranquila y normal… hazlo conmigo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él tallándose los ojos.- Por supuesto que quiero tener una vida normal, y mucho más si es a tu lado.-sonrió.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer primero?

-Me alegra que preguntes eso.-dije sonriendo.- Quiero comprar un departamento.

-Así se habla, señorita cabeza de chorlito millonaria.

-¡No me digas así!-dije lanzándole una almohada.- Lo primero que quiero hacer antes de empezar a buscar departamentos es irme de este hotel.

-Bien, bien.-dijo Darien.- Lo siento por traerte a este lugar, sin papeles no podíamos ir a ningún otro lado.

-Lo sé.-respondí.- Pero ahora mando yo.-guiñé el ojo.

-Lo que usted diga, señorita Tsukino.

-Ahora vamos a comer.-dije jalándolo del brazo.- Muero de hambre.

-Ya te gustó la comida coreana, ¿cierto?

-Demasiado.-confesé.

Mientras caminábamos por la calle buscando algún lugar nuevo dónde comer, noté que las chicas que pasaban junto a nosotros se le quedaban viendo a Darien demasiado. Algunas de ellas sonreían tímidamente y otras más descaradamente, pero Darien parecía no percatarse de ninguna de ellas. Él mantenía la mirada fija hacia adelante como si nada sucediera.

-Darien.-dije mientras caminábamos.- Quería agradecerte por… hacerme sentir en estos días. Has estado ahí cada vez que me dan ganas de llorar, me has consolado y… me has hecho sentir que todo va a estar bien. De verdad, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por escucharme. Sin duda no podría soportar esto sin ti. Y no me refiero a estar aquí en Seúl, me refiero a la muerte de mi padre, a lo de Seiya… en fin… Por eso es que quiero olvidarme de todo y volver a empezar. Me emociona la idea de tener nuevas oportunidades.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer.-respondió.- Cuidarte y apoyarte es mi misión número uno en la vida, y no la cambiaría por nada. Sabes muy bien que mientras yo tenga vida, tú vas a tener un hombro donde llorar. No te voy a dejar sola.

-Ni yo a ti.-dije mirándolo.- Lo sabes.

Decidimos entrar a un restaurante de barbeque coreano y tomamos una mesa. A pesar de que el día estaba nublado, por primera vez en semanas me sentía contenta. Las cosas no podían salir mal si me empeñaba en seguir mi propio camino.

* * *

Era domingo y habíamos decidido comer todos juntos hoy. Yaten y Taiki habían traído la carne y ellos se encargarían de prepararla en el asador, mientras que las chicas y yo preparábamos lo demás. Preparamos salchichas, ensalada, y puré de papa. Conforme iban saliendo los cortes de carne, íbamos sirviendo los platos y a eso de media tarde, ya nos encontrábamos todos sentados en el jardín comiendo. Cuando terminamos de comer, Yaten sacó algunas cervezas del refrigerador y todos comenzamos a beber.

-¿Creen que esté bien?-dijo Lita antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

Todos sabíamos que se refería a Serena.

-Yo creo que ella está bien.-respondí.- Serena tuvo sus motivos para tomar esa decisión, y si ella cree que era mejor irse, debemos respetarla.

-Yo la respeto.-dijo Amy.- Debe ser un dolor muy fuerte haber encontrado a tu padre después de creer que no tenías familia, y luego volver a perderlo… prácticamente solo pudo disfrutar de él por un par de meses.

-Creo que todos entendemos el hecho de que Serena creció sin una familia, a diferencia de todos nosotros. Tuvimos la suerte de crecer con hermanos, padres, en fin… ella no lo hizo, y es entendible lo que sucedió.-intervino Taiki.

-Aunque hay alguien que todavía parece no entenderlo.-mencionó Yaten.

-¿Seiya sigue mal?-preguntó Lita.

-Seiya está actuando muy raro.-respondió Yaten.- Desde que tuvo esa llamada con Serena, se encerró en su mundo. No está enojado, no está feliz, simplemente sigue con su vida. Pienso que necesita desahogarse, pero quizá no se lo está permitiendo.

-Hay que darle tiempo de asimilarlo.-dije.- Después de todo debe ser muy difícil haber perdido a Serena…

-Sí, Mina.-dijo Yaten.- Pero sigo pensando que Seiya la trató muy mal cuando hablaron por teléfono…

-Lo sé…-respondí.- Seiya nunca debió decirle cosas tan horribles.

-Creo que ambos tienen sus razones para hacer lo que hicieron, y no nos toca a nosotros juzgar.-dijo Amy.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyar a Seiya.-intervino Lita.- Estar ahí para él… y apoyar a Serena en la distancia.

-Confieso que me hubiera gustado que se despidiera de nosotras…-dije.- Pero creo que tenía problemas más importantes en ese momento.

-Por otro lado…-dijo Taiki moviendo la lata de cerveza en su mano.- Estoy preocupado por Seiya. Creo que es la primera vez que se enamora de esta manera… a pesar de que creyó estar enamorado de Rei mucho tiempo, con Serena fue diferente.

-Debemos confiar más en él, y apoyarlo en sus decisiones.-respondió Yaten.- Él es fuerte y sabe salir adelante, ya lo ha hecho antes. Salió adelante en la escuela, cuando murió Hiromi… es una persona fuerte. Además, tiene a Rei…

-¿Ustedes creen que Rei pueda ayudarlo a olvidar a Serena?-preguntó Amy.- Es decir… solo son amigos, ¿no?

-Sí…-dijo Yaten.- Pero Rei y Seiya son muy unidos, y comparten demasiadas cosas juntos. Yo confío en que Rei lo ayudará a salir de este trance.

-Bueno.-intervine.- Pues brindemos por Serena y deseemos que tenga una vida feliz, donde quiera que esté.-sonreí.

Todos gritamos al unísono "¡Salud!" y cambiamos de tema. Seguimos platicando en el jardín, ya que el día estaba bastante lindo. Amy y Taiki se dieron un beso frente a todos y todos les aplaudimos. Era la primera vez que se atrevían a besarse frente a los demás. Yaten me tomó de la mano y me besó en la mejilla. A pesar de que todos nos sentíamos muy mal por lo que había pasado con Serena, nos teníamos los unos a los otros para salir adelante. Las cosas de Serena aún estaban en su cuarto, tal y como las había dejado. Ni yo ni las chicas nos atrevíamos a moverlas, porque de alguna manera todavía teníamos la ligera esperanza de verla regresar.

Yo no les había contado a los demás que Seiya había acudido una madrugada a la casa. Había llamado por teléfono a mi celular y me había pedido que lo dejara entrar a su habitación. Dejé que pasara y estuvo un par de horas ahí adentro recostado en su cama. Me dolió verlo así, pero cuando salió de la casa lucía una sonrisa como nunca. Me dio las gracias y se fue. No quise platicarle eso a los demás, excepto a Yaten, porque me pareció que era algo muy íntimo para él.

-¡Dejen de besarse!-dijo Lita.- Yo solo tengo esta cerveza.

-Pronto vas a encontrar a alguien.-le dije.- Solo necesitas abrirte ante las posibilidades. Tú sabes de lo que hablo.-guiñé el ojo.

-Quizá muy pronto.-sonrió.

Nuestra reunión se alargó hasta muy entrada la noche y al terminar, entre todos recogimos y limpiamos para poder ir a dormir.

* * *

Acababa de subir al departamento después de terminar de limpiar el restaurante. Ese día había faltado Yoshi por enfermedad y me había tocado a mí ocupar su lugar, por lo que me sentía sumamente cansado. Me quité la ropa y entré al baño para meterme a la regadera. Dejé que el agua cayera por todo mi cuerpo y que el olor a comida desapareciera. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve metido bajo el agua, pero cuando salí el sol ya se había ocultado. Enredé una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y salí del baño.

Mientras me cepillaba el cabello, escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Yo seguía en toalla, pero no me importó. Ya no me importaba nada. Cuando abrí la puerta, Rei estaba ahí esperando dándome la espalda. Se giró para mirarme y noté que tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. No nos habíamos visto en un par de semanas, desde que habíamos estado juntos. La había estado buscando, porque me sentía mal de haberla hecho sentir así, pero ella no me había contestado, por eso estaba sorprendido de verla en mi puerta.

Rei se limpió las lágrimas y luego se abalanzó sobre mí. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente. Me sentí un poco confundido, pero como ya no me importaba nada, acepté sus besos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido negro y largo que le llegaba hasta los talones. Rei se encargó de retirar la toalla que estaba enredada en mi cintura y me quedé completamente desnudo. Sentí sus pequeñas manos tomar mi pene y comenzó a acariciarlo. Inmediatamente me puse duro y la tomé de la cintura para estrellarla contra la pared más cercana. Levanté desesperadamente su vestido largo hasta encontrar su ropa interior.

Comencé a acariciarla por encima de la tela y comenzó a gemir sin dejar de besarme.

-Quítamelo.-dijo Rei susurrando.

La obedecía y la obligué a girarse para que me diera la espalda. Desabroché su vestido lentamente hasta que pude notar su espalda desnuda. Me di cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador y al poco tiempo el vestido ya se encontraba en el suelo. Observé su espalda y sus glúteos. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a rozar mi miembro contra su trasero. El largo cabello de Rei caía sobre su espalda y con cuidado lo hice a un lado para poder acariciar su espalda. Con la otra mano, me encargué de bajar sus bragas para dejarla completamente desnuda. Así como estábamos, de espaldas, tomé una de sus piernas y la acaricié con cuidado para poder levantarla. La sostuve fuertemente y poco a poco me introduje en ella así de espaldas. La penetré una y otra vez sin parar. No podía dejar de pensar en hacerla mía y en sentir mi pene adentro de ella.

Por la madrugada, Rei y yo nos encontrábamos en la cama acostados. Habíamos tenido relaciones durante toda la noche y noté cuando se incorporó en la oscuridad. Pude observar su silueta en medio de la penumbra y vi cómo comenzaba a recoger su ropa.

-No.-le dije en voz baja.- No es necesario que te vayas.

Rei se giró para intentar mirarme, pero todo estaba oscuro. Rodeó la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Pude sentir su desnudez muy cerca de la mía y noté cómo una de sus manos recorría mi torso en silencio.

-Seiya…-dijo al cabo de un rato.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Estamos disfrutando el uno del otro.-respondí con calma.

-No sé por qué vine hoy.-confesó.- Me había jurado a mí misma que no iba a caer en tus redes. Porque sigo creyendo que tú… estás tratando de vengarte de ella.

-No.-dije rápidamente.- Eso no es así. Si te busqué es porque… tenía ganas de estar contigo.

-Es difícil de creer.

-Lo sé.-sonreí en la oscuridad.- Es cierto que si te busqué fue porque me sentía mal, no lo voy a negar. Pero… ni ese día ni hoy he pensado en ella estando contigo. Eso te lo puedo jurar. Mientras tuvimos relaciones, solo tu rostro estaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Me lo juras?-preguntó colocando su mano en mi pene con delicadeza.

-Sí.-respondí colocándome con cuidado encima de ella, provocando que se recostara nuevamente en la cama.

-Sigo pensando que esto está mal, pero… no puedo resistirme a ti.-dijo Rei llevando mi miembro erecto a su pubis.- Hace tanto tiempo que no… sentía este placer.

Nuevamente me encontraba adentro de Rei. Era verdad que ni siquiera había pensado en Serena, era verdad que no quería herir a Rei. Ni siquiera yo entendía por qué había provocado todo aquello, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Rei y yo habíamos rebasado el límite de nuestra amistad y no había vuelta atrás. No quería hacerle daño, ni jugar con ella, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Lo único que quería era olvidarme de todo el dolor que sentía, de la manera que fuera.

* * *

Darien y yo habíamos visto ya muchos departamentos, pero ninguno me convencía del todo. Nos habíamos mudado a un hotel mejor, cada quien tenía su habitación y todos los días desayunábamos juntos en el restaurante del hotel. Las semanas pasaban rápidamente. Habíamos ido al centro comercial a comprarnos ropa, pues ninguno de los dos teníamos nada. Yo no sabía mucho de moda, ni de cómo vestirme, pero en Corea parecía ser un tema muy impotante. Las chicas que trabajaban en las tiendas nos habían ayudado a elegir cosas muy lindas, tanto para mí como para Darien.

Debo admitir que me había divertido comprando cosas, pues no estaba nada acostumbrada a gastar dinero. Las primeras veces me sentí culpable, nunca había tenido ese privilegio, pero luego me di cuenta de que era divertido hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando comenzamos a buscar departamento. Teníamos alrededor de dos meses buscando uno que realmente me gustara. Darien insistía en no dar su opinión, siempre decía que yo tenía que elegir el que más me gustara a mí sin importar lo que él dijera.

Ese día teníamos una cita para ver uno. A decir verdad, ya comenzaba a cansarme de ver y no encontrar algo que me gustara lo suficiente. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a ese nuevo departamento, me quedé con la boca abierta. Era un lugar hermoso en el piso 10. Era el último piso y todo el piso era solo para ese departamento. Tenía un espacio grande en donde se suponía que debería estar una sala y un comedor. Había un ventanal enorme por el que entraba muchísima luz y una terraza a la que podías salir para observar Seúl.

Tenía dos habitaciones bastante grandes, con clósets amplios. Cada una tenía su propio baño y además había un baño de visitas. Sin embargo, lo que más me encantó fue la cocina. Era una cocina enorme que tenía un horno bastante grande, una estufa bastante nueva y mucho espacio para guardar. Estaba enamorada de ese departamento por completo. Era perfecto y lo quería con toda mi alma. Por si no fuera poco, tenía unas escaleras que llevaban hacia un roof garden privado en el cual había una alberca. La alberca no era tan grande como la de mi padre, pero estaba bastante bien. Pude notar cómo Darien amaba el lugar. A pesar de que trataba de no expresar mucho lo que sentía, ya lo conocía y sabía perfectamente que también adoraba ese departamento. Pude verlo en el brillo de sus ojos.

-Lo quiero.-le dije a la agente de bienes raíces que nos lo estaba mostrando.- Lo quiero ahora mismo.

Los trámites para la compra del departamento tardaron otras tres semanas. Firmé todo los papeles que tenía que firmar e hice el pago correspondiente. La agente me aseguró que las escrituras estarían listas pronto y que ella me haría saber cuando pudiera ir a recogerlas al registro de propiedad. Nos entregó las llaves y luego salió del departamento después de felicitarnos. Darien y yo nos miramos el uno al otro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Felicidades por su primer departamento, señorita Tsukino.- dijo Darien.- Es hermoso.

-¡Es increíble!-dije saltando de la emoción.- Ya muero por comprar los muebles y ver este lugar perfecto.

-Este lugar ya es perfecto si tú estás en él.- dijo Darien sonriendo.

-Ya basta.-respondí.- Me voy a sonrojar.

-¿Sabes qué haría de todo esto más perfecto?-dijo sacando un folder que tenía escondido.- Esto.

-¿Qué es eso?-dije confundida.

-Toma, ábrelo.

Tomé el folder y cuando lo abrí me di cuenta de que era una especie de carta que tenía el sello de la Universidad Nacional de Seúl y también mencionaba mi nombre en alguna parte. Lo demás no podía entenderlo porque estaba en coreano.

-¿Qué es esto?-dije mirando a Darien.- No entiendo…

-Es tu pase para presentar el examen de admisión a la universidad.

Abrí los ojos como platos y miré nuevamente la hoja.

-¿De… de verdad?-dije con voz nerviosa.- Pero…

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer el trámite por ti… estuve investigando y me di cuenta de que el examen es dentro de un mes para el ciclo escolar que inicia en otoño… creí que sería algo bueno para ti. Sé perfectamente que tu mayor sueño es convertirte en una gran chef, y esta es tu oportunidad. Según todo lo que investigué, la Universidad Nacional de Seúl es una de las mejores universidades del mundo, y la número uno en Corea. También me enteré de que la carrera de Gastronomía en esta universidad es de las mejores, así que… tienes todo por delante.

-Darien…-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.- No puedo creerlo…

Corrí para poder abrazarlo y comencé a llorar, pero no estaba triste.

-¿De verdad crees que pueda lograr entrar?

-No solo lo creo, sino que estoy seguro de que así va a ser. Eres una excelente cocinera, y tienes todas las oportunidades de ser aceptada.

-Muchas gracias.-dije mirándolo.- ¡Muchas gracias! Quizá no merezco que te portes tan bien conmigo.

-No.-dijo Darien.- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Tú mereces que cualquier persona se porte bien contigo, y yo mucho más que los demás. Jamás me atrevería a tratarte de una manera diferente. Serena Tsukino, tú te mereces todo lo bueno que existe en este mundo. ¡No seas cabeza de chorlito!

Sonreí porque no podía creer que una persona como Darien existiera. Lo abracé nuevamente y le di las gracias por quinta vez. Salimos del departamento y regresamos al hotel después de cenar algo. Cuando entré a la habitación, decidí darme un baño antes de dormir. Todo lo que estaba pasando todavía me parecía irreal. Ya teníamos tres meses en Corea y no podía creer que ya tuviéramos un hermoso lugar donde vivir. Tampoco podía creer que Darien hubiera sacado un pase para presentar examen en la universidad. Ni siquiera había pensado en que ahora tenía la posibilidad de empezar una carrera universitaria y eso me hizo muy feliz. Me hacía mucha ilusión entrar a la escuela y convertirme en una gran chef.

Sin duda alguna, si no fuera por Darien me habría quebrado hace mucho. Todas las noches pensaba en Seiya y se me rompía el corazón. No podía sacar sus palabras de mi cabeza y muchas veces estuve tentada de llamarle para decirle que lo extrañaba y que quería estar con él. Incluso muchas veces estuve tentada de decirle dónde estaba para que viniera a buscarme. Pero cada vez que tenía ganas de hacerlo, recordaba sus palabras y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Yo ya había tomado la decisión de iniciar mi vida nueva y no me iba a dar por vencida. Mucho menos ahora que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse mejor. Por mucho que quisiera y extrañara a Seiya, no iba a permitir que sus palabras continuaran haciéndome daño.

Cuando me acosté en la cama para disponerme a dormir, pensé en mi padre y sonreí mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. Me hubiera gustado mucho disfrutar de esta nueva vida con él. Me hubiera gustado que juntos buscáramos un lugar dónde vivir y que juntos paseáramos por las calles de Seúl. Nada me hubiera gustado más que tener más tiempo para estar con él. Nunca iba a dejar de dolerme el hecho de que estuvimos separados por tantos años. Qué diferentes hubieran sido las cosas… pero ya no importaba. Tenía que aceptar mi nueva realidad, y sobre todo tenía que disfrutarla. Ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo de mi vida pasándola mal, ya no podía hacerlo más.

Mientras me quedaba dormida, volví a pensar en Seiya. Pensé en su rostro, en su cabello, en su cuerpo… y esa noche lo extrañé más que nunca. Me hubiera gustado tenerlo a mi lado y dormir entre sus brazos una vez más.

Esa noche soñé que estaba de regreso en Tokio. Entraba al departamento de Seiya para sorprenderlo y cuando por fin nos encontrábamos el uno delante del otro, Seiya me daba la espalda y me preguntaba quién era yo con tanta indiferencia que no podía soportarlo. En mis sueños, y quizá en la vida real, Seiya Kou ya me había olvidado.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este cap:) lamento si a algunas personas no les gustó el giro que dio la historia, pero espero que les guste cómo se va desarrollando la historia. A mí en lo persona me gusta mucho cómo va, y me emociono igual que ustedes al irla escribiendo. ¡Gracias por leer! No olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	16. Intimidades

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

***Este capítulo contiene LEMONS**

* * *

Me encontraba en el bar tomando algo con Yaten y Taiki. Era viernes por la noche y los tres teníamos mucho que platicar. Taiki tenía buenas noticias, pues ahora le habían dado el puesto de director del hospital en donde trabajaba así que aprovechamos para celebrar. Me sentía muy contento de que mis hermanos estuvieran tan felices. A Yaten le iba de maravilla en su trabajo, como siempre, y además estaba muy feliz con Mina. Taiki seguía triunfando como médico y desde que era novio de Amy se le veía más animado, como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente.

Sentí que el celular vibraba dentro de mi bolsillo, así que lo saqué para leer el mensaje que acababa de llegarme. Sonreí mientras leía el mensaje y me dediqué a responderlo en silencio. Cuando guardé el teléfono nuevamente, mis hermanos me miraban extrañados.

-¿A quién le sonríes así?-preguntó Taiki intrigado.

-A nadie.-dije antes de darle un trago a mi cerveza.

-Ya dinos.-insistió Yaten.

-No es nada, cambiemos de tema.

-Es Rei, ¿cierto?-dijo Yaten.

-¿Rei?-dije fingiendo sorpresa.- No sé de qué hablas.

-Vamos, Seiya.-intervino Taiki.- Yaten y yo sabemos que tú y Rei se han estado viendo a escondidas durante meses.

-¿A escondidas? Por favor.-dije sonriendo.- ¿Por qué vería a Rei a escondidas? Es mi amiga.

-Sabes a lo que nos referimos.-respondió Yaten.- Ustedes… se traen algo, y eso es obvio.

-Bien.-dije cruzándome de brazos.- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

-Nada.-dijo Taiki.- Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?-insistió Yaten.- Todos sabemos que tú… no quieres a Rei.

-Yo sí quiero a Rei. Es mi mejor amiga, la única persona que ha estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas.

-Sí, claro.-dijo Taiki.- Es tu mejor amiga, y la quieres… pero no estás enamorado de ella.

-¿Acaso ustedes pueden leer mis sentimientos?-respondí sarcásticamente.

-No es necesario.-dijo Yaten.- Te conocemos y eso es suficiente. Deja de engañarte a ti y a Rei. Si la quieres como dices, deberías pensar en sus sentimientos también.

-Es obvio que Rei sí siente algo por ti…-continuó Taiki.- Y que sus encuentros a escondidas vana repercutir en su amistad.

-Escuchen.-dije colocando la cerveza sobre la mesa.- Solo se los voy a decir una vez. Yo quiero a Rei. No olviden que estuve enamorado de ella durante muchísimo tiempo. Desde que la vi por primera vez en la universidad. Tengo derecho a seguir con mi vida, no podía quedarme llorando por alguien a quien no le importó dejar su vida aquí para largarse con un delincuente. Rei y yo ya somos adultos, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. Yo no estoy jugando con ella, porque ambos sabemos lo que sucede. Creo que los dos nos debemos esta oportunidad que no pudimos darnos antes. ¿No creen? Y no quiero que ni ustedes, ni los demás nos critiquen por intentar algo a lo que los dos accedimos.

-Bien.-dijo Yaten.- Si crees que esta es la forma de olvidar a Serena…

Lo miré furioso.

-No menciones su nombre.-le advertí.- Por favor… y no tengo nada que olvidar. Simplemente estoy siguiendo con mi vida, ¿por qué no quieren entenderlo?

-Lo hacemos.-intervino Taiki.- De verdad. Lo único que queremos es que seas sincero contigo mismo. Nosotros… te vamos a apoyar en lo que tú decidas. Por eso somos tus hermanos, no nos toca juzgarte.

-Eso espero.-respondí tomando nuevamente mi cerveza.

-¿Por qué no intentas algo serio con ella, entonces?-sonrió Yaten.- Si estás tan dispuesto a seguir adelante, no deberían estar jugando a las escondidas.

-¡Dios! Qué entrometidos son.-dije poniéndome de pie.- Y si me disculpan, me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a ver a cierta señorita.

-La saludas de nuestra parte.-dijo Taiki.

-Lo haré.-guiñé el ojo.

Me despedí de mis hermanos y salí del bar en dirección a mi auto. Había quedado de ir a casa de Rei para ver películas y dormir juntos. Mientras iba de camino, me puse a pensar en lo que mis hermanos me habían dicho. ¿Por qué todos insistían en que estaba haciendo mal? Sí… era cierto que no estaba enamorado de Rei, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera estar con ella. Ya tenía 32 años, no era ningún niño y yo podía elegir con quién estar. Rei también estaba consciente de la situación, pero ninguno de los dos se había podido resistir al repentino deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

¿Estaba tratando de evadir la realidad de alguna manera? Ciertamente no me la pasaba mal con Rei. Había descubierto en Rei a una mujer que no conocía antes. Una mujer que se entregaba a mí con pasión y que estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Habíamos estado viéndonos "en secreto" durante algunos meses. Ante los demás nos comportábamos con normalidad, mientras que en privado nos entregábamos el uno al otro sin contemplaciones.

Tenía que aceptar que Rei me hacía olvidar a Serena, y tenía que aceptar que de no ser por ella yo seguiría encerrado en mi departamento sin siquiera tener la capacidad de salir. Quizá era cierto que estaba mal lo que estábamos haciendo, quizá era cierto que al principio había actuado sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, pero ya no era así. Me gustaba estar con ella porque me hacía olvidar, porque me hacía sentir mejor y porque me daba esperanzas. A fin de cuentas, Rei y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía muchísimos años, éramos confidentes y mejores amigos.

Por un momento pensé en Hiromi. ¿Qué hubiera pensado él de vernos ahora en esta situación? No tenía la menor idea, pero traté de no pensar mal. Hiromi hubiera querido que los dos fuéramos felices aun sin él. Y yo también quería ser feliz. Quería olvidar y empezar de nuevo. Me había prometido a mí mismo no lastimar a Rei, y eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer. Tratarla bien y cuidarla mientras estuviera en mis manos. A mi edad, el amor podía entregarse de muchas formas.

Y de cualquier forma, estaba seguro de que Serena estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos ahora habían cambiado, y por eso había decidido irse. Y yo no podía hacer nada contra ello, tenía que aceptarlo. Apreté el volante con fuerza y traté de distraer mis pensamientos. No me gustaba darle vueltas al asunto, no quería pensar en lo mismo por siempre. Ya no era un niño para sufrir por esas cosas sin sentido. Además, era cierto que por mucho tiempo estuve enamorado de Rei. Siempre me gustó, me parecía de las mujeres más hermosas que conocía, era increíble, ¿por qué no podía volver a hacerlo?

* * *

Habían pasado ya 8 meses desde que habíamos llegado a Corea. A decir verdad, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, eso me parecía. Teníamos ya algunos meses viviendo en el nuevo departamento y Serena parecía estar tomando las cosas con tranquilidad. Había logrado entrar a la universidad bajo la condición de que tomara clases de coreano en la misma universidad, por supuesto Serena había aceptado y se la pasaba todo el día en la escuela. Yo había conseguido trabajo como guardia de seguridad de un funcionario importante del gobierno.

Por supuesto que no había usado mi verdadera identidad, me las había arreglado para conseguir papeles falsos bajo el nombre de Mamoru y con suerte logré conseguir el trabajo. Hasta el momento, nadie sospechaba de mí y a nadie parecía importarle tampoco. A veces tenía que trabajar de noche, era un trabajo muy demandante, pero me sentía tranquilo de poder salir a la calle como si nada. Había tardado en acostumbrarme a mi nuevo nombre, pero Serena seguía llamándome Darien, así que eso me hacía poner los pies en la tierra. Nuestra vida transcurría con normalidad y Serena parecía muy feliz de ir a la escuela. Disfrutaba de todo lo que me contaba cuando nos veíamos por la noche para cenar juntos.

También me daba cuenta de que Serena a veces se sentía triste, y suponía que era por Seiya y si antigua vida en Tokio. No lograba quitarme de la cabeza que por mi culpa ahora tenía que estar lejos de ellos. Sin embargo, yo trataba todos los días de hacerla feliz para que no se sintiera mal. Conforme más pasaba tiempo con ella, mi cariño crecía más y más. A veces no soportaba la idea de tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos. Serena era todo lo que alguna vez había soñado y me daba miedo no poder seguir ocultando mis sentimientos. Yo no me había atrevido a demostrarle lo que verdaderamente sentía por miedo a que me rechazara, y tampoco quería hacerla sentir incómoda. La quería demasiado para perderla. Ella para mí era todo lo que tenía, y la quería de una forma que jamás había querido a nadie.

Ese día había salido temprano del trabajo. Serena y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en nuestro restaurante favorito que se encontraba cerca del departamento. Habíamos descubierto ese lugar juntos y desde entonces íbamos todo el tiempo, incluso la gente que trabajaba en el lugar ya nos conocía y nos trataban muy bien. Nos gustaba porque era un lugar delicioso, cómodo e íntimo. Llegué primero porque mi trabajo quedaba cerca de la zona, por lo que no tenía problema en llegar.

Cuando entré, Min me saludó. Min era mesera en el Biwon y siempre me trataba muy bien. Era una chica joven y guapa, a decir verdad, y además era una persona muy agradable. Siempre me daba la impresión de que coqueteaba conmigo, pero yo prefería no seguirle el juego. Primero porque yo no tenía ojos para nadie más y segundo porque no quería ilusionarla de ninguna manera.

Yo sabía algo de coreano. No era experto, pero podía defenderme. La razón era que varios años atrás, un joven coreano trabajó para Kenji mucho tiempo. Yo era el único que hablaba con él, y me enseñó muchas cosas. Había decidido no tomar clases formales porque no tenía mucho tiempo, pero aprovechaba el internet para estudiar en todos mis ratos libres.

Min se acercó a la mesa donde me había sentado y me saludó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Mamoru!-dijo acercándose.- Me alegra mucho verte, ¿vienes solo hoy?

-No.-respondí sonriendo.- Serena llegará en cualquier momento.

-Ya veo.-dijo.- ¡Qué lástima! ¿Te traigo té helado como siempre?

-Sí, por favor.-sonreí.

Al cabo de un rato, Min regresó con mi té y lo dejó sobre la mesa justo frente a mí.

-Le puse menta, sé que te gusta.-dijo sonrojada.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

-Fue un día bastante tranquilo, no puedo quejarme.

-Me alegro. ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?

-Yo… tenía planeado estudiar un poco después de cenar.-respondí.

-Hoy salgo temprano, ¿no te gustaría ir conmigo al cine?

-Yo… no lo sé.-dije titubeando.

-Dime algo, Mamoru. ¿Serena es tu novia?

-En realidad no.

-¡Entonces acepta!

Pero Serena llegó justo en ese momento al restaurante y cuando nos vio se acercó rápidamente.

-¡Hola!-dijo Serena acercándose a la mesa.- No te había visto. ¡Hola, Min!

-Serena…-dijo Min seriamente.- Iré por su comida, ya sé qué van a ordenar.

-¿Qué le pasa a Min?-preguntó Serena confundida.

-No lo sé… ¿qué tal te fue hoy en la escuela?-dije sonriendo.

-¡Muy bien! Las clases de coreano son cada vez más difíciles, tienes que ayudarme con la tarea.

-Como usted diga, señorita Tsukino.

-¡Tengo demasiada hambre! Podría comerme una vaca entera.

-¡Cuándo no!-dije riendo.- El día que no tengas hambre, será el fin del mundo.

-¡Oye!-sonrió.

Min regresó al cabo de un rato y dejó los platos de sopa frente a nosotros. Cuando dejó el mío, me sonrió y se sonrojó.

-Le puse a tu sopa más tofu, porque sé que te gusta mucho.-dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-Gracias.-sonreí.- Eres muy amable.

-Disfrútalo.

Min nos dejó solos y Serena la miró extrañada mientras se alejaba. Cenamos tranquilamente mientras platicábamos de nuestro día. Min venía de vez en cuando a ver si estábamos bien y cada vez que regresaba me servía más té sin que yo se lo tuviera que pedir.

-Yo también quiero algo de beber.-dijo Serena cuando Min regresó por cuarta vez.

-Ah, claro.-dijo ella.- Lo olvidé, lo siento.

Pero cuando Min regresó una vez más, había olvidado de nuevo la bebida de Serena, por lo que le tuve que pedir que se la trajera. Min se disculpó y regresó con su bebida.

-¿Qué le pasa a Min hoy?-dijo Serena molesta.- Se está comportando muy extraño.

-Perdónala, quizá tiene mucho trabajo.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Darien se levantó a pagar. Lo seguí con la mirada y mientras pagaba en la caja, me di cuenta de que Min se acercaba a Darien para platicar con él. Ella se agarraba el cabello de una manera extraña y la sonreía. Darien parecía corresponder a su comportamiento, lo que me parecía extraño. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la manera cómo Darien se comportaba con otras chicas.

Era muy notorio que a Min le gustaba Darien, era algo que podía verse a kilómetros de distancia. Observé a Darien y me di cuenta de que él se veía bastante cómodo con ella y me pregunté si conmigo sería igual. De pronto tuve una sensación extraña en el estómago. No había puesto suficiente atención antes, pero era obvio que Darien era un hombre bastante atractivo. No solo era guapo y muy alto, sino que llamaba mucho la atención. Tenía algo que atraía a las mujeres instintivamente y me puse a repasar todos los momentos juntos. Siempre que íbamos en la calle, todas las chicas se le quedaban mirando como si no hubieran visto a un hombre antes.

Darien regresó a la mesa y me puse de pie para irnos al departamento, pero justo antes de salir, Min se acercó a nosotros y tomó a Darien del brazo.

-Mamoru.-dijo ella sin mirarme.- ¿Te vas a ir ya? No respondiste a mi invitación de antes, ¿irás al cine conmigo?

-Yo…

Darien me miró y noté que se había puesto rojo. Me crucé de brazos y traté de ignorarlos.

-Anda, ve conmigo.-insistió Min.- ¿O acaso tienes algo más importante que hacer?

-Sí, ¿por qué no vas con ella?-dije haciendo una mueca.- No creo que tengas otra cosa que hacer, puedes ir con tu amiga. Te veré en el departamento.

Salí del restaurante y comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa. ¿Por qué Darien se comportaba así? No entendía nada, pero prefería no estar presente para verlo. Traté de apresurarme, pero al poco tiempo Darien me alcanzó.

-Serena.-dijo tomándome del brazo.- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Por nada.-respondí seriamente.- ¿No ibas a ir al cine con tu amiga?

-No…

-Bueno, no importa.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. Nos subimos al elevador y ninguno de los dos habló, pero noté la mirada de Darien sobre mí. Yo me encontraba cruzada de brazos sin atreverme a mirarlo. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, salí prácticamente corriendo hasta el departamento. Abrí la puerta y entré sin decir nada directo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Sentí la presencia de Darien detrás de mí y cuando me giré, él se encontraba mirándome extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó tranquilamente.- Puedes decírmelo.

-No sucede nada.

-¿Y por qué actúas así? No habías actuado así antes…

-No estoy actuando de ninguna forma en particular.-dije tratando de salir de la cocina.

-Claro que sí.-dijo él sosteniéndome de los brazos e impidiéndome el paso.

-Déjame pasar.

-No hasta que me digas qué sucede.

-¡Nada!-dije alzando la voz.- Debiste haberte ido con tu amiga.

-Pero, Serena…

Darien me soltó y me dirigí a mí habitación, pero a medio camino escuché su voz nuevamente.

-No me digas que estás celosa.

Miré a Darien y sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿Celosa?-dije molesta.- ¡No estoy celosa!

-Yo… solo quiero que sepas que… en realidad no me interesa nadie.

-Bien por ti.-respondí.- No me importa.

-No me interesa nadie… que no seas tú.-dijo él de pronto.

Me quedé en silencio y volví a sentir algo extraño en el estómago. Darien se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos metros de mí, se veía tan tranquilo como siempre y yo me sentía bastante eufórica. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Me sentía molesta por el comportamiento de esa chica, o me sentía molesta porque esa chica quisiera a Darien? No lograba entenderlo, pero de solo recordar a Min coqueteando con él me resultaba incómodo.

De pronto sentí algo extraño recorriendo mi cuerpo, algo como un deseo incontrolable. No soportaba la mirada de Darien. Esa mirada tierna y comprensiva con la que siempre me veía. Sentí muchísimos deseos de abrazarlo y de sentirlo cerca. Comencé a moverme sin darme cuenta y corrí hasta él sin pensar en absolutamente nada. Lo abracé sin siquiera darme cuenta y lo miré directo a los ojos. Darien era mucho más alto que yo, su rostro estaba demasiado lejos del mío, pero no pude resistirlo más.

-Serena…-dijo él confundido.- ¿Estás bien?

-Darien.-dije nerviosa y asustada.- Be… bésame…-logré decir.- No te alcanzo…

Darien soltó una ligera risa y luego sentí cómo me apretaba contra su cuerpo aún más. Acercó su rostro al mío y de pronto… sentí sus labios tocar ligeramente los míos. Su respiración golpeaba mi rostro y sentí un deseo electrizante en todo el cuerpo. Los labios de Darien rozaron los míos nuevamente y no pude resistirlo más. Nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda con cuidado y nuestros cuerpos parecían adherirse el uno al otro como imanes. No podía evitar sentir un hormigueo recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y una punzada en el estómago. Un sentimiento que no habitaba en mí desde la última vez que había estado con Seiya. A decir verdad, me parecía muy confuso todo aquello. Durante mucho tiempo había creído que no podía sentir esto por nadie más, e inesperadamente sentí que de alguna manera estaba traicionando a Seiya.

Me separé de Darien instintivamente y él me miró confundido.

-Lo siento.-dije con la respiración entrecortada.- Yo… no quise…

Noté algo de tristeza en la mirada de Darien. Sus besos me habían regresado un poco de la vida que creí haber perdido. ¿Estaba haciendo mal o estaba haciendo bien? ¿Por qué le tenía consideraciones a un hombre que me había dicho cosas tan feas? Seiya estaba lejos, estaba enojado y seguramente ya había seguido con su vida sin siquiera tener consideraciones por mí. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero mi corazón me decía que así era. Y yo lo entendía. ¿Por qué yo debía ahora sentirme así?

No debía tener miedo. Darien me quería, de eso estaba segura. Había hecho muchísimas cosas por mí, me cuidaba, estaba a mi lado siempre… No debía tener miedo de sentir algo nuevo y de sentir las caricias de otra persona. Lo miré a los ojos avergonzada. Darien era guapo, fuerte y tenía que admitir que me gusta mucho. Recordé su torso desnudo cuando nadábamos en la alberca, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos azules. Tenía que admitir de una vez por todas que deseaba a Darien. Y lo deseaba mucho.

-Creo que… iré a mi habitación.-dije él rompiendo el silencio.

-No.-logré decir antes de que se moviera.

De nuevo me acerqué a él y me abalancé a sus brazos. Darien no puso resistencia y me recibió igual que antes. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo jalé hacia mí para poder besarlo. De nuevo nuestras bocas jugaban la una con la otra, con desesperación y deseo. Darien paseaba sus manos por mi espalda con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que volviera a alejarme.

-Darien.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.- Hazme el amor…

Los ojos azules de Darien me miraron con ternura y deseo al mismo tiempo. Él sonrió y sin darme cuenta me levantó con fuerza. Me llevó hasta la habitación y me dejó caer en la cama con cuidado. Me miró de pies a cabeza, como si se estuviera tomando su tiempo. Yo llevaba puesta una blusa con botones y una falda ajustada. Darien comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa sin siquiera pedirme permiso. Lo hizo lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Pude sentir cómo mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

Desabrochó cada uno de mis botones hasta que mis senos quedaron expuestos. Él los miró con admiración y luego con cuidado y mucha precisión desabrochó mi sostén. Noté cómo mi piel se erizaba al sentir el contacto de sus manos heladas con mi piel. Darien hizo el sostén a un lado y con cuidado acarició mis dos senos. Se inclinó hacia mí y acercó su rostro al mío para besarme nuevamente en los labios sin dejar de tocarme los senos.

Luego sentí cómo con una de sus manos me levantaba la falda y comenzaba a acariciar mi entrepierna por encima de la tela. Las manos de Darien eran grandes y cálidas. Inmediatamente sentí cómo me humedecía ante su tacto y él sonrió mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Eres… lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.-dijo en voz baja.- Me fascinas. Me encantas

Darien introdujo sus dedos a mi entrepierna sin avisarme. Sus movimientos eran suaves y yo cada vez me sentía más excitada. Esta vez fui yo quien comenzó a desabotonar tu camisa. Quería ver su torso desnudo, sus pectorales bien formados y sentir su piel. Darien dejó que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Acaricié su piel y sentí la suavidad en mis manos. Él seguía jugando con mi entrepierna y yo comencé a gemir sin darme cuenta. Él ahogaba mis gritos con su boca y cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad. Pude sentir cómo su miembro se endurecía y me sonrojé aún más.

Darien besó mis senos, los mordió y los acarició. Sentí su lengua sobre mis pezones y todo mi cuerpo se erizó. Yo me arqueaba hacia él y sin darme cuenta enterraba mis uñas en su piel.

-Hazlo ya.-logré decir con voz entrecortada.- Quiero sentirte adentro de mí.

Darien se separó de mí para poder terminar de quitarse la camisa y a continuación se quitó el pantalón. Pude ver por primera vez su miembro duro y firme. Él se acomodó nuevamente encima de mí y tomó mis piernas con firmeza. Lentamente introdujo su pene dentro de mí. Pude sentir cómo se iba adentrando en mí y no pude evitar gritar de placer. Él comenzó a moverse una y otra vez, primero con lentitud y luego con mucha fuerza.

-No puedo controlarme contigo.-dijo sin dejar de mirarme.- Me encantas, Serena Tsukino…

Darien me embestía con tanta fuerza que apenas podía controlar mis gemidos. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Él entraba una y otra vez, me estaba volviendo loca de placer y sentía toda la humedad de mi entrepierna crecer con cada movimiento. Mis senos no dejaban de balancearse y llevé mis manos a ellos. De pronto Darien se salió de mi interior sin decir nada y se acercó a mi entrepierna para comenzar a lamerla.

-Darien…-dije entre dientes.

-Sabes delicioso.-dijo él sin dejar de acariciarme con la lengua.

Movía su lengua en círculo alrededor de mi clítoris y al mismo tiempo introducía sus dedos nuevamente.

-¿Te… gusto?-pregunté completamente extasiada.

-Más que nada en el mundo.-respondió antes de dar otro lengüetazo.

-Déjame probarte…-dije yo.

Darien se separó de mí y se recostó en la cama. Yo tomé cuidadosamente su miembro y lo llevé a mi boca sin meditar. Lo saboree intensamente y sin ninguna contemplación. Pasé mi lengua por todo él, dejando que su sabor invadiera mi boca. Darien gemía y me miraba con admiración. Disfruté de su miembro tanto como pude y al cabo de un rato me coloqué encima de él en silencio. Sentí nuevamente cómo se introducía en mí con facilidad por la humedad en mi entrepierna y dejé que entrara todo. Darien me sostuvo de las caderas y comencé a moverme de arriba abajo, haciendo que su miembro se adentrara más y más en mí.

De pronto sentí cómo Darien se incorporaba y me obligaba nuevamente a recostarme. Me penetró con tanta fuerza que creí que no aguantaría hasta el final, pero él me miraba como si yo fuera lo más preciado en el mundo y esa mirada hizo que mi corazón se derritiera. Ambos terminamos dándonos un largo beso y pude sentir cómo su mano tomaba la mía y la apretaba con fuerza. Nos recostamos el uno junto al otro en silencio. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos estaban entremezclados en la cama. Abracé a Darien con todas mis fuerzas y él acarició mi cabello.

-Es verdad lo que dije.-mencionó Darien al cabo de un rato.- Me gustas más que nada en este mundo, y no tengo ojos para nadie más.

-Darien…-dije mirándolo.- Yo… no sé qué decir.

-No tienes que decir nada.-dijo él.- Entiendo la situación. Solo quería que supieras lo que siento… porque he tenido que callar durante mucho tiempo.

-Darien…-dije recargándome en su pecho.- Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que callar… pero me alegra saberlo ahora.

-Yo… solo quiero que sepas que me importas demasiado. Me importas más que nada en este mundo. Eres todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que quiero tener. Aun cuando tus sentimientos no sean los mismos por mí, puedes estar segura de que jamás me iría de tu lado. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, y la mujer más inteligente, más increíble…

Me sonrojé y sonreí.

-¿Sabes? Tú… eres mi mejor amigo.-confesé.- Eres la persona a la que más le he tenido confianza en toda mi vida. La única persona que me entiende a la perfección… y eso lo aprecio mucho. Tal vez tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta, pero… te quiero… con todo mi corazón. Me gusta estar contigo.-dije colocando mi mano sobre su mejilla.- Y honestamente… me atraes mucho… eres un hombre muy guapo…

Darien sonrió.

-¿Entonces sí te pusiste celosa hace rato, cabeza de chorlito?

-¡Oye! Número uno… ¡no me digas cabeza de chorlito! Y número dos… ¡no estaba celosa!

-¿Segura?-dijo Darien robándome un beso.- A mí me parece que sí lo estabas.

-Bueno, yo… tal vez un poco.-admití.- Pero esa chica… estaba encima de ti todo el tiempo.

-Pero ahora tú eres la que está encima de mí.-dijo Darien irónicamente.- Y eso me encanta.

-¡Tonto!

Darien volvió a besarme en los labios y le sonreí cuando se separó de mí.

-No sabes lo mucho que deseaba tenerte entre mis brazos. Y no sabes lo difícil que era tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte…

-Estoy aquí ahora.-respondí.

-Y no te voy a dejar ir.- dijo él.- No ahora que estás aquí.

-Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada antes? Es decir… de alguna manera sabía lo que pensabas de mí, pero honestamente no esperaba que fuera tan intenso… De alguna manera creí que todo era respeto y admiración.

-Y lo es.-respondió.- Te admiro y te respeto mucho. Sin embargo, eso se convirtió en… amor… y si no te lo dije fue porque también respetaba el hecho de que tus sentimientos por mí no eran los mismos, y jamás haría nada para intentar cambiar tu forma de pensar. Eso es algo que solo tú tienes derecho de hacer.

Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No te importaba que yo estuviera enamorada de otro?-pregunté sin pensar.- Es decir… ¿no te dolía?

-A decir verdad no.-confesó.- No tenía por qué dolerme, porque no soy tu dueño. Cada quien tiene sus propios sentimientos, y mira ahora… es obvio que tus sentimientos por mí cambiaron.-sonrió.- Y no tuve que hacer nada. Y si no hubiera sucedido así, tampoco me habría molestado. Te habría seguido queriendo exactamente igual, eso no va a cambiar aunque un día decidas ya no estar conmigo.

-Darien…

-El amor es desinteresado, Serena. Cuando verdaderamente amas a alguien… no esperas nada a cambio.

-Me gustaría ser tan madura como tú.

-Ya lo eres.-dijo él.- Has aprendido mucho en este último año, sin duda.

-Solo lo dices porque me quieres.

Darien me besó en los labios una vez más y sentí mi cuerpo temblar.

-Me daré un baño antes de dormir.-dije levantándome de la cama.- Si me quieres acompañar…

Le guiñé un ojo y caminé desnuda hasta el baño sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Observé a Serena mientras caminaba hacia el baño y no pude dejar de estudiar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Todavía no podía creer que había estado con ella y que ese cuerpo había rozado con su desnudez al mío. Simplemente no podía creer que todo aquello fuera real. Durante miles de noches había soñado con tenerla tan cerca, con poder tocarla y con poder hacerla mía. La deseaba con cada parte de mi cuerpo y mi calma. La quería más que a nada en el mundo.

Solo en un sueño podía estar viviendo todo esto. Por un momento creí que iba a morir en cualquier instante, pues jamás hubiera imaginado que ella misma se lanzaría a mis brazos para estar conmigo. Me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño también. Abrí la puerta con lentitud y pude observar a Serena bajo la regadera mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo desnudo. El vapor del agua inundaba el baño y apenas podía distinguir si figura.

Serena era perfecta de pies a cabeza. Sus senos, sus glúteos, si cintura, sus caderas… sus ojos azules, su cabello suave y ondulado. Todo en ella parecía salido de una hermosa pintura que yo no podía dejar de ver. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, como nunca había latido antes. Sabía que Serena no había olvidado por completo a Seiya, y también sabía que quizá ella no me querría como lo había querido a él… pero no me importaba. Ella había decidido estar conmigo, y eso era suficiente. También había decidido iniciar una nueva vida junto a mí, y para mí eso valía más que cualquier cosa. Era suficiente para hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y yo me encargaría de hacerla feliz a ella durante el tiempo que me quedara de vida a su lado. La haría feliz todos los días, la haría sonreír, le haría el amor hasta que ya no pudiéramos más. Porque para mí, Serena era lo más importante que había en el mundo.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome?-dijo Serena rompiendo el silencio.- ¿O vas a venir aquí conmigo?

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y entré a la regadera también. Abracé a Serena por detrás y le besé el cuello lentamente hasta llegar a su hombro.

* * *

Rei y yo nos encontrábamos desayunando en la cama el uno junto al otro. Ella traía puesta mi camisa y debajo no llevaba ropa interior, por lo que podía ver sus senos que se transparentaban. Le había preparado su desayuno favorito: pan francés. Nos encontrábamos viendo la televisión, Rei parecía estarse divirtiendo con la película que estábamos viendo y sonreí mientras la observaba. Ella siempre estaba ocupado y raramente se le veía relajada y despreocupada como en ese momento. Rei era una mujer increíble, y me quería, eso era un hecho. Tenía que intentar hacerla feliz, tenía que intentar ser feliz yo también. Ella y yo nos merecíamos esa oportunidad después de tantos años.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Rei mirándome.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Solo estaba pensando… que te ves muy bien con mi camisa.-sonreí.

-Yo siempre me veo bien.

-Sin duda.

Rei se sonrojó y regresó su vista a la pantalla.

-Y también…-volví a decir.- Estaba pensando que…

-¿Qué?-dijo ella mirándome de nuevo.

-Tal vez… deberíamos de… ser… novios…

Rei me miró sorprendida y luego sonrió mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí. Me besó múltiples veces en el rostro.

-Seiya…-dijo seriamente.- Creí que… nunca me lo ibas a preguntar.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Nos abrazamos durante un largo rato y de pronto me di cuenta de que Rei lloraba en silencio. Le limpié las lágrimas con los dedos y la obligué a mirarme.

-¿Por qué estás triste?

-No lo estoy…-respondió.- Es solo que… estaba pensando en Hiromi.

-Hiromi…

-Creo que… él estaría feliz de que tú y yo estemos juntos. Si te confieso algo, yo creí que… no volvería a enamorarme.-confesó.- Pero aquí estoy…

-Rei…-dije besándola.- Yo… espero hacerte feliz.

-Ya lo haces.

-Tal vez no sea tan buen novio como Hiromi, pero… haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-No digas eso. Eres increíble. Muchas gracias…

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por no dejarme sola…

La abracé nuevamente y la apreté contra mí. Sin duda haría mi mayor esfuerzo por no herirla, y por ser feliz con ella… Traté de alejar a Serena de mis pensamientos, ahora mi corazón le pertenecía a otra persona, y no podía permitir que nadie arruinara mi felicidad. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? No estaba seguro, pero no podía rendirme así de fácil. Quería a Rei muchísimo, y tenía que aferrarme a ese cariño para salir adelante.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Este cap fue algo corto y sin mucha acción, pero quería algo íntimo y romántico... ¿o no? En fin, ¡gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	17. El Regalo

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

***Este capítulo incluye LEMONS.**

* * *

Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde cuando las chicas y yo salimos del auditorio de la escuela. Habíamos tenido que atender a una conferencia sobre nutrición, de la cual había aprendido bastante. Antes de entrar a estudiar, jamás me había puesto a pensar lo importante de la nutrición a la hora de cocinar. Hasta antes de entrar a la escuela, creía que bastaba con mezclar ingredientes y crear platillos deliciosos. Sin embargo, en la universidad me habían enseñado que al estar consciente de los ingredientes y su aportación al platillo, podría no solo crear platillos deliciosos, sino sanos y buenos para la salud.

Ya tenía un año estudiando en la universidad y había sido el mejor año de mi vida. Había hecho muchos amigos, había conocido a Jimin y Kim, dos chicas que habían iniciado sus estudios al mismo tiempo que yo. Las tres teníamos el mismo sueño: convertirnos en excelentes chefs. También iba a fiestas, convivios y muchas otras cosas más. Estaba viviendo experiencias que antes no había tenido, estaba viviendo una vida totalmente común y corriente. Mi coreano cada vez era mejor, aunque todavía me faltaba mucho por aprender. Me ayudaba mucho ver dramas coreanos con Darien todas las noches.

Y Darien… Darien se había portado increíble todo este tiempo. Ya teníamos un año y medio viviendo en Corea y él se había encargado cada día de hacerme sonreír. Desde aquella noche en que habíamos estado juntos por primera vez, no volvimos a separarnos. Esa misma noche le pedí a Darien que durmiera conmigo y desde entonces habíamos dormido juntos todos los días. Las palabras sobraban entre nosotros, pues aunque ninguno de los dos habíamos dicho la frase mágica, sabíamos que éramos una pareja en todo el significado de la palabra.

Él era bastante comprensivo conmigo, me entendía como nadie lo había hecho nunca y jamás discutíamos por nada. Yo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la universidad o en las clases de coreano. Llegaba al departamento por la tarde y preparaba la cena para los dos. Darien casi siempre llegaba al anochecer, a menos que lo dejaran salir temprano del trabajo. Los fines de semana siempre teníamos un plan divertido. Ya sea que fuéramos al cine y a caminar, o en ocasiones decidíamos ir a conocer algún lugar fuera se Seúl.

Cuando tenía exámenes o muchos deberes escolares, Darien no me molestaba. Me dejaba tranquila siempre que necesitaba mi espacio y ni siquiera tenía que pedírselo. Todos los días me sorprendía la manera en que él y yo nos comunicábamos. Ninguno de los dos tenía que esforzarse por hacerlo, era como si pudiéramos hablar con la mirada, como si pudiéramos leernos el pensamiento. Cuando me sentía angustiada, triste o estresada, me bastaba con buscar sus ojos azules para sentirme aliviada. En cuanto su mirada se cruzaba con la mía y me sonreía, mis miedos desaparecían.

Jimin, Kim y yo nos dirigimos hasta el auto de Kim porque habíamos quedado de ir a comer a un lugar nuevo que ninguna conocía. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y Jimin se sentó atrás.

-Estoy muy preocupada por la clase de repostería. -dijo Jimin. - ¡No me salen los malditos postres! Serena, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme? A ti todo te sale bien.

-Sí. - reí. - Yo te ayudo.

-Es que no puedo creer que ni siquiera un pastel me salga bien, ¿así cómo podré ser una gran chef?

-Solo tienes que practicar. -dije. - De verdad que no es tan difícil.

-Eso es fácil decirlo para ti. - cruzó los brazos. - Pero Kim y yo tenemos que esforzarnos más.

-Eso es cierto. -intervino Kim. - Todos sabemos que eres la mejor de nuestra generación.

-Todos somos muy buenos. -sonreí. - No digan eso.

\- ¡No seas tan humilde! - dijo Jimin. - Nosotras aceptamos que eres la mejor, siempre sacas las mejores notas, preparas los mejores platillos, ¡eres un estuche de monerías!

\- ¡Basta, chicas! – dije riendo. – Harán que me sonroje.

-Bueno, bueno.- respondió Jimin.- Pero, ¿sí me ayudas? No quisiera reprobar repostería.

Llegamos al restaurante y estaba completamente lleno. Tuvimos que esperar casi una hora para poder entrar, pero valió la pena. La comida era deliciosa. Era comida italiana y mientras saboreaba el spaghetti, Seiya llegó a mis pensamientos abruptamente. Recordé aquella vez en que me había llevado a ese restaurante italiano, la primera vez que probé esa comida. De pronto sentí que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía y que me encontraba de nuevo frente a él en aquella mesa. Pude recordar perfectamente su mirada sobre mí y toda la explicación que me había dado sobre la pasta.

Sentí un poco de nostalgia, pero no dejé que eso me arruinara el día. Ya casi no recordaba a Seiya, trataba de mantenerlo alejado de mis pensamientos. La verdad era que cuando pensaba en él, me dolía un poco el corazón, por eso trataba de no hacerlo. Sin embargo, no me sentía enojada. Si él llegaba colarse en mis pensamientos, trataba de ser paciente. Y, a decir verdad, también tenía que aceptar que si ya casi no pensaba en él era porque Darien se había encargado de borrar cualquier recuerdo de mi mente. No a propósito, porque Darien no tenía intención de competir con nadie, pero con sus acciones y con su amor, Seiya no me hacía falta.

Las chicas y yo comimos demasiado. Todo estaba delicioso y además teníamos mucho que platicar, por lo que salimos del restaurante casi 3 horas después de haber llegado. Al terminar, decidimos caminar un rato por Hongdae, una zona donde había mucho movimiento comercial, ya que estaba cerca de las universidades más importantes de Seúl. En aquel lugar se podía ver mucha gente joven, mayormente universitarios, paseando y divirtiéndose con sus amigos. A nosotras nos gustaba caminar por ahí y entrar a las tiendas de ropa.

Regresé al departamento a eso de las 9 de la noche. Kim y Jimin me llevaron hasta mi casa y me despedí de ellas al bajar del auto. Saludé al señor Jeong, quien cuidaba el edificio y corrí hasta el elevador. Revisé el celular mientras el elevador ascendía y me di cuenta de que no había hablado con Darien en todo el día. Nos habíamos despedido por la mañana, pero no nos habíamos enviado mensajes ni llamado en todo el día.

Cuando el elevador se abrió, entré al departamento en silencio mientras me quitaba los zapatos que me estaban matando. Me di cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro, ¿acaso Darien todavía no regresaba? Seguí caminando hasta encontrar el switch de la luz y la encendí. Cuando todo se iluminó, me di cuenta de que toda la estancia estaba llena de arreglos florales. Había rosas, claveles, gerberas, girasoles, orquídeas, lilis, dalias, violetas… ¡había todo tipo de flores! Los arreglos ocupaban casi todo el espacio, por lo que tuve dificultad para caminar.

Dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y busqué a Darien con la mirada, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Después de un rato, me di cuenta de que en la terraza donde se encontraba la alberca, había unas pequeñas luces que iluminaban un poco la oscura noche. Decidí dirigirme hacia afuera y abrí la puerta corrediza lentamente. En el exterior, todo el suelo estaba lleno de pequeñas velas que formaban una especie de aura alrededor de la alberca.

Encontré a Darien del otro lado del jardín, a unos cuantos pasos de la alberca. Pude notar que sonreía. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y al mismo tiempo parecía impaciente. Me acerqué a él con cuidado de no tropezar con alguna de las velas, y cuando al fin estuvimos cerca me eché a sus brazos. Nuestros rostros se acercaron instintivamente y nuestros labios se tocaron. Darien me apretó contra su cuerpo y sentí sus manos acariciando suavemente mi espalda. Sus labios me devoraban como si no nos hubiéramos besado de años atrás. Dejé que me envolviera en sus brazos y que sus labios jugaran con los míos. Pude sentir una especie de shock eléctrico recorrer mi cuerpo y sentí cómo automáticamente todo se me olvidaba, como si me estuviera relajando.

-¿Por qué me besas así?-pregunté una vez que nuestras bocas se separaron.

-Porque te extrañaba demasiado.-respondió sin soltame.

-Nos vimos esta mañana.-sonreí.

-Es demasiado tiempo para mí.

-¿Y todas estas flores?

-Solamente quería darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias?-dije confundida.

-Sí…-respondió.- Quería agradecerte por lo feliz que me haces. Este tiempo contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y quería agradecértelo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé suavemente en los labios.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?-dije sin pensar.- Yo…

-Porque te quiero.-dijo interrumpiéndome.- Más que a nada en este mundo.

-¿Nadamos un rato?-dije sonriendo.- Hace algo de calor y comí mucho hoy. Necesito hacer ejercicio.

* * *

Serena comenzó a desnudarse frente a mí después de sugerir que nadáramos. Se quitó la falda que llevaba puesta, el chaleco y la blusa rosada. Al final, se quitó la ropa interior y me sonrió sin decir nada. Ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que me gustaba verla desnuda, y siempre utilizaba esa arma para convencerme de lo que fuera.

La vi entrar a la alberca con cuidado y sumergirse en el agua con parsimonia. Luego se dedicó a nadar de un lado a otro mientras me dirigía miradas apresurándome a entrar junto con ella. Mientras me quitaba la ropa, sentí una racha de energía por todo mi cuerpo. A pesar de tener ya un año y medio en Corea con ella, no terminaba de creer que ella me quisiera y estuviera conmigo. Había sido el mejor año de mi vida hasta ahora. Despertar todos los días a su lado era el motor que me hacía abrir los ojos cada día, era la razón por la cual anhelaba ver la luz de un día nuevo. Besarla cada noche me hacía dormir con tanta tranquilidad que jamás tenía pesadillas. Estrecharla entre mis brazos bastaba para sentir que nada podía salir mal, y hacerle el amor… hacerle el amor nunca era suficiente. Ni ella ni yo podíamos parar un solo momento.

Me metí al agua, que estaba ligeramente helada, y nadé hasta donde ella se encontraba. La tomé entre mis brazos y volví a besarla. Sentí cómo ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de mi torso y noté cómo sus senos rozaban con mi pecho. Recorrí su espalda con mis manos hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Las apreté con fuerza al tiempo que sentí su lengua adentrarse en mi boca.

Nuestros rostros se separaron por un momento y aproveché para besar y acariciar sus senos. Noté cómo sus pezones se endurecían con el tacto de mi lengua y la escuché soltar un ligero gemido. Mi pene ya se encontraba completamente endurecido por tenerla así. Con cuidado, me acomodé en su entrepierna y me introduje en ella rápidamente. Serena me besó con fuerzas y yo comencé a moverme dentro de ella con rapidez. Me sentía demasiado excitado para hacerlo lentamente. Lo único que pensaba era en hacerla mía y en escucharla gemir.

Sus senos de balanceaban de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno. Ella me miraba con una mezcla de deseo y placer. Esa mirada me volvía loco, cuando sus ojos me gritaban en silencio que no me detuviera. La embestí con tanta fuerza que ella no podía controlar sus gemidos. Adoraba la manera en que decía mi nombre mientras hacíamos el amor. Adoraba cómo sus pequeñas manos se enterraban en mi espalda y cómo me rogaba porque no me detuviera.

Un rato después de que habíamos terminado, nos encontrábamos recostados sobre el pasto completamente desnudos. Ella se encontraba encima de mí, mientras que yo miraba el cielo estrellado. Podía sentir su respiración y estaba seguro de que ella podía escuchar mis latidos.

-Quisiera poder hacer esto para siempre.-dijo ella de pronto.- Recostarme en el pasto junto contigo… en silencio, bajo las estrellas… es lo que más me gusta hacer cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Te gusta más que hacer el amor?-dije bromeando.

-Bueno, es lo segundo que más me gusta hacer contigo.-dijo mirándome.- Eres un presumido, ¿sabes?

-Un poco.-confesé.- Dime, ¿te gusta cómo te hago el amor? ¿O crees que tenga que mejorar algo?

-Yo creo que eres perfecto.-sonrió.- En todos los sentidos.

-¿Perfecto? Algún defecto tengo que tener.

-Tal vez…-dijo Serena.- Tal vez sí los tienes, pero a mí no me importan. Para mí, eres perfecto.

-Creo que estoy soñando.-respondí.- Creo que… yo me morí aquel día que Andrew Furuhata me disparó.

-¿De que estás hablando?-dijo riendo.

-Creo que morí ese día y ahora estoy en el paraíso contigo. No encuentro otra explicación a toda esta felicidad que siento, y no encuentro otra explicación a todo el amor que siento hacia ti.

-Pues no.-dijo ella.- Estás bastante vivo, y estás conmigo. Todo esto es real.

-Me gustaría detener el tiempo justo aquí. Congelar todo a nuestro alrededor y quedarnos así para siempre.

-La verdad es que a mí también me gustaría…-sonrió.

-Serena.-dijo abrazándola.- De verdad que nunca había sido tan feliz… y por eso quería agradecerte hoy… porque me has regalado lo que siempre soñé. Me regalaste una vida normal. Una vida en la que puedo salir a la calle sin sentirme vigilado. Una vida en la que puedo comer tranquilamente en un restaurante sin temor a ser atrapado. Una vida en la que puedo tener una novia con la cual ir tomado de la mano y presumirle a todos que está conmigo. Y sobre todo… me diste lo que siempre soñé. La mujer que siempre soñé.

-Darien…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- No sé qué decir… me hace muy feliz que tú también lo seas. Y te aseguro que… haré todo lo posible porque siga siendo así.

-No necesitas hacer nada. Con ser mi novia es suficiente.

-¿Y si cenamos?-preguntó Serena.

-Dijiste hace rato que habías comido mucho.-reí.

-Pero… nadamos e hicimos el amor.-se sonrojó.- ¡Ya no tengo nada en el estómago!

-Eres una tragona, Serena Tsukino. De acuerdo, prepararé algo.

-¡Gracias!-dijo antes de besarme nuevamente en los labios.

Nos pusimos de pie y entramos al departamento. Serena se dedicó a ver la televisión de la cocina mientras yo preparaba algo de cenar. De vez en cuando mi mirada se cruzaba con su cuerpo desnudo y sentía ganas de volver a hacerla mía, pero tenía que alimentarla antes de que se pusiera de mal humor.

* * *

-¡Seiya!-gritó Rei desde el auto.- ¡Apresúrate o vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡Ya voy!-respondí mientras terminaba de darle instrucciones a Yoshi.

Corrí hasta el auto y me subí en el asiento del copiloto. Teníamos una fiesta en el departamento de Yaten para celebrar el compromiso entre él y Minako. Un par de meses atrás, ambos habían decidido casarse. Ya no querían vivir separados y los dos estaban bastante enamorados. La boda sería dentro de un mes y habían decidido hacer una fiesta de compromiso ese día.

Me sentía un poco extraño de saber que Yaten iba a casarse, ya que, de los tres, jamás imaginamos que él sería el primero en hacerlo, pues por muchos años había sido el típico mujeriego que no estaba interesado en tener un compromiso formal con nadie. Sin embargo, era obvio que eso había cambiado por completo cuando conoció a Mina. Por otro lado, me sentía muy feliz por él, ya que se notaba a leguas de distancia que amaba a Mina y que era muy feliz con ella.

Cuando llegamos, ya todos estaban ahí. Mina, Yaten, Amy, Taiki, Lita y su novia Haruka, así como nuestros padres y la madre de Mina, quienes habían viajado a Tokio para la boda. Saludamos a todos y Mina nos sirvió dos copas de vino. Yo me había encargado de preparar todo el banquete, por eso se nos había hecho un poco tarde, pero llegamos justo a tiempo para servir todo. Después de convivir y platicar durante un buen rato, nos sentamos todos a cenar. Disfrutamos mucho de la comida, y al terminar de comer, Yaten y Mina se pusieron de pie en sus lugares.

-Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí.- dijo Yaten sonriendo.- Mina y yo estamos muy felices de tener a las personas que más queremos a nuestro lado. Ya dentro de un mes es la boda, y saben que no va a ser una fiesta despampanante o muy grande, pero estamos satisfechos con tener a los más cercanos con nosotros.

-¡Yo estoy muy feliz!-intervino Mina.- La verdad es que nunca imaginé que este día llegaría tan pronto… y mucho menos me imaginé que algún día iba a encontrar a un hombre como Yaten. Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos… supe que no podría dejar de quererlo nunca. Y no imagino ninguna otra persona con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Igual yo.-respondió Yaten mirándola.- Todos ustedes saben que yo… bueno… digamos que todos creían que jamás iba a sentar cabeza, pero véanme ahora. Mina es la mujer de mi vida, y la única que logró robarse mi corazón.-sonrió.

Mina y Yaten se miraron a los ojos mientras sonrieron para después darse un beso.

-Hermano.-dije en voz alta.- Yo quiero felicitarlos a los dos.

Mina y Yaten volvieron a tomar sus lugares.

-Tanto Taiki como yo estábamos sorprendidos de ver cómo terminaste estúpidamente enamorado de Mina, y nuestros ojos no podían creer que por primera vez Yaten le diera importancia a algo.-sonreí.- Y Mina, te has convertido en una muy buena amiga mía y de Taiki. Te aseguro que los dos te queremos mucho y te consideramos parte de nuestra familia. Además, te agradecemos por quitarnos de encima al idiota de nuestro hermano menor.

Todos rieron.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Taiki.- Me emociona mucho saber que mi pequeño hermano por fin va a ser un hombre decente con una increíble mujer. Y sinceramente, no podría imaginarme otra chica a su lado. Estoy seguro de que si no hubieras llegado tú a su vida, este tonto jamás hubiera sentado cabeza.

-¡Me harán llorar!-dijo nuestra madre.- Yo no podría estar más feliz de ver a mi bebé a punto de casarse. Creí que mis ojos no llegarían a ver esto nunca, ¡y miren!-dijo riendo.- Te llevas al más pequeño de mis hijos, Minako, pero sé que lo dejo en buenas manos. Como madre, me causa mucha satisfacción ver cómo mis hijos están enamorados. Taiki tiene una novia preciosa y muy inteligente, como solo él se merece. Y mi Seiya… me da mucha felicidad verte al lado de Rei, quien ha sido parte de nuestra familia desde siempre. ¡Ya se habían tardado!

Rei tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba.

-Mina, yo solo quiero pedirte una cosa.-dijo mi padre.- Haz muy feliz a Yaten, y deja que él te haga feliz a ti. Si ambos se preocupan por eso, créanme que sus vidas van a ser increíbles.

Mi padre no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero cuando hablaba siempre decía cosas muy acertadas y sinceras.

-¡Hija!-intervino la madre de Mina.- Yo quiero agradecerle a todos ustedes por estar aquí. Me hace sentir muy bien y tranquila que mi hija tenga amigos increíbles como ustedes, y sobre todo que tenga a su lado a una persona que la ama de verdad y que está dispuesta a pasar su vida con ella. Yaten, cuida a mi hija y hazla feliz, como ya dijo tu padre. No voy a dudar en venir por ti si le haces daño.

Todos reímos y continuamos platicando. Cuando la cena terminó, entre todos recogimos los platos y la comida sobrante de la mesa. Cada quien inició un grupo de conversación y yo decidí salir un momento al balcón para tomar aire. Rei se encontraba platicando con mis padres, así que salí sin llamar mucho la atención. Me senté en una de las sillas que había ahí. Era una de esas sillas bastante cómodas en la que prácticamente podías recostarte. Me dejé llevar y dejé que mi cuerpo se resbalara por la silla.

Al poco rato de estar ahí, escuché unas voces que se acercaban al balcón. Cuando estuvieron bastante cerca, me di cuenta de que se trataban de Mina y Lita. No dije nada porque no quería interrumpir su conversación, y ellas parecían no notar mi presencia, por lo que preferí guardar silencio y dejarlas hablar. Sin embargo, fue imposible no escuchar lo que estaban platicando.

-Lita.-dijo Minako.- Me siento muy feliz, ¡voy a casarme con el hombre que amo!

-Y nosotras estamos muy felices por ti.-respondió Lita.- Vas a ser muy feliz, ¡no lo dudes!

-Me encanta que todas las personas a las que amo estén aquí… es algo que siempre había soñado, aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?-insistió Lita.

-Aunque… me hubiera gustado compartir esta felicidad con Serena…

Al escuchar su nombre sentí nauseas y una sensación extraña en el estómago.

-Lo sé…-dijo Lita.- A nosotras también nos gustaría que ella estuviera aquí, pero… solo podemos confiar en que ella está bien en alguna parte, y que también es feliz.

-Yo también deseo que sea así. Pero también me gustaría saber qué es de ella, en dónde está, qué es lo que está haciendo… ¿por qué no se pone en contacto con nosotras?

-Debemos entenderla… sabemos que no puede hacer eso porque está con Darien Chiba, y sería complicado.

-Lo sé… me gustaría verla algún día, una vez más. Me gustaría platicar con ella, contarle lo feliz que somos. Y que ella nos cuente qué fue de su vida.

-Tal vez algún día podamos hacerlo, Mina, pero no dejes que eso disturbe tus sentimientos ahora. ¡Te vas a casar!

-¡Sí!-dijo Mina riendo.- Nada puede arruinar este momento. Y dime, ¿cómo te va con Haruka? Se ven bastante bien juntas.

-¡Así es! Haruka es increíble. Me trata muy bien. Debo confesar que al principio tenía miedo de dejarme llevar, porque Haruka es una mujer bastante confiada de sí misma. Es bastante atractiva, y es una persona que logra hipnotizar a cualquiera a su alrededor, por lo que yo tenía miedo de que solo estuviera jugando conmigo. Pero… conforme la fui conociendo me di cuenta de que tiene un gran corazón. La adoro…

-¡Se nota!-rio Mina.- Regresemos adentro, creo que Yaten me está buscando.

Mina y Lita regresaron al interior del departamento y yo me quedé sentado pensando en esa conversación. Así que Serena tampoco se había puesto en contacto con sus amigas… ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su partida. Un año y medio sin saber nada de ella.

A decir verdad, casi nunca pensaba en ella, pero cuando lo hacía sentía muchas nauseas y dolor de cabeza. No podía quejarme de cómo había cambiado mi vida. Era feliz con Rei, la quería y estaba dispuesto a compartir mi vida con ella. Rei se esforzaba cada día por hacerme feliz. El sexo era increíble y nos divertíamos juntos todo el tiempo. Éramos los mejores amigos de siempre, pero ahora también nos acariciábamos. Rei me hacía feliz y yo a ella, no podía pedir más. Sin embargo, aun no podía perdonarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?-dijo Rei interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- Ven adentro.

Me puse de pie y le sonreí. Rei me besó en los labios y regresamos junto a los demás.

-Escuchen todos.-dijo Rei cuando nos unimos a la fiesta.- Seiya tiene algo importante que decirles también.

Todos guardaron silencio y se nos quedaron viendo.

-Yo…-dije nervioso.- La verdad es que no sabía cuál era el mejor momento para contarles, pero… quiero informarles que muy pronto voy a inaugurar mi nuevo restaurante.-sonreí.

-¡Qué!-se escuchó.

-¡Seiya! ¡Qué increíble!-dijo Yaten.

-¡Hermano!-dijo Taiki corriendo a abrazarme.- Es una excelente noticia.

-Sí.-respondí.- Ya está todo casi listo, era una sorpresa y no quería decirles hasta que todo estuviera listo, así que esperen pronto la invitación para la inauguración. Quise aprovechar todo el asunto de la boda para que estuvieran nuestros padres en Tokio.

-¡Muchas felicidades, hijo!-dijo mi madre acercándose para besarme.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias, mamá.-sonreí.- Estoy muy emocionado con este nuevo proyecto, ya que era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo había pospuesto. Pero gracias a Rei tomé la decisión de trabajar en ello. Ella fue la que estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo hasta que por fin tendremos una inauguración…-dije mirándola.

Rei me sonrió y noté cómo se sonrojaba. Los demás se acercaron a felicitarme y luego continuamos bebiendo y charlando entre todos. Tenía que aceptar que el nuevo restaurante me ponía muy feliz. Era un proyecto que me hacía mucha ilusión y que iba a ser un excelente golpe para mi carrera. No todos los chefs reconocidos lograban mantener más de un restaurante, y por lo mismo sabía que eso me iba a hacer incluso más respetado por la comunidad.

* * *

Darien y yo habíamos decidido viajar ese fin de semana a la Playa Jungmun. Habíamos visitado diferentes playas de Corea, pero sin duda Jungmun era nuestra favorita. Nos gustaba porque era poco concurrida y porque tenía una vista impresionante. El mar siempre se veía calmado y cristalino, como si las mismas sirenas vivieran en aquel paraíso. Yo le había pedido a Darien que viniéramos porque había tenido una semana llena de exámenes y proyectos en la universidad, por lo que necesitaba relajarme.

También me sentía muy feliz porque nuevamente había salido con las calificaciones más altas. Me hacía sentir muy bien conmigo misma darme cuenta de la gran capacidad que tenía para estudiar y aprender. Me gustaba mucho estudiar, hacer tarea y proyectos y tomar clases. Había descubierto una nueva faceta en mí que me gustaba mucho y que disfrutaba cada día, aunque a veces fuera muy estresante.

Darien y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por la playa. Ambos teníamos los pies descalzos para sentir la fina arena debajo de nosotros. El clima estaba bastante agradable, ya que hacía calor pero no lo suficiente para sufrir por ello. El sol golpeaba nuestros rostros, Darien usaba lentes oscuros y yo llevaba puesto un sombrero que alcanzaba a cubrir mi rostro. Íbamos tomados de la mano y así seguimos caminando hasta que encontramos un lugar perfecto para echarnos sobre la arena a tomar el sol.

Acomodamos todas las cosas que llevábamos para el picnic y nos sentamos sobre las mantas para poder comer. Disfrutamos de la comida que llevábamos y nos dedicamos a observar a las personas a nuestro alrededor, que eran pocas. Había un par de familias y algunos grupos de amigos. Éramos la única pareja sola. De pronto sentí la mirada de Darien sobre mí y me giré para poder verlo. Él me sonreía sin motivo aparente y me sonrojé.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Porque me estabas mirando. Siempre me miras con esos ojos y yo solo… me sonrojo.-reí.- Todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a la manera en cómo me miras.

-Me gusta hacerlo.-dijo tomando mi mano.- Estoy seguro de que todos piensan lo mismo, porque eres la mujer más hermosa.

-Tú lo dices porque me quieres.

-Sí, claro, y porque es verdad. Oye…-dijo Darien sacando algo del bolsillo de su short.- Tengo algo para ti…

Darien extendió su mano y me entregó una pequeña caja negra. La tomé con cuidado y la abrí inmediatamente. Dentro de la caja había un collar muy hermoso de plata. Tenía la forma de una luna que brillaba y resplandecía.

-Darien…-dije sorprendida.- Es hermoso…

-Quería regalarte algo que te recordara a mí siempre. Cada vez que lo mires, quiero que pienses en mí. Cada vez que me extrañes, puedes mirarlo y sentirlo para recordar que siempre voy a estar contigo.

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé en los labios. Darien me tomó de la misma forma y recibió mi beso en forma de agradecimiento. Sentí sus labios acariciar los míos y todo a mi alrededor desapareció de pronto. Cuando nos separamos, sentí un nudo en la garganta y algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Darien acariciando mi mejilla.- ¿Por qué las lágrimas?

-Es solo que… eres muy bueno conmigo.-respondí.- Y sabes muy bien cómo hacerme feliz. A veces, incluso siento que es demasiado…

-No.-dijo seriamente.- Nunca digas eso. Tú mereces eso y más. Mira todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor, este mar, esta arena… todo esto lo mereces. Y por eso quería regalarte este collar, porque quisiera que siempre me llevaras contigo. También me gustaría que cada vez que estés en el mar y cada vez que sientas el agua, pienses en mí. Quiero que siempre recuerdes cómo te enseñé a nadar, y cómo fue que lograste perderle el miedo al agua.

-Darien…-dije.- Eso siempre va a ser así, pero… no me gusta que hables así…

-¿Así?

-Sí… como si de pronto un día ya no fueras a estar a mi lado…

-No era mi intención.-sonrió.- Te juro que yo voy a estar contigo hasta el último minuto que me quede. No tienes por qué temer…

-¡Eso espero!-dije tallándome los ojos.- ¡No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente!

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.-respondió acercando su rostro al mío.- ¿Me darías un beso?

-Los que quieras.-dije antes de colocar mis labios sobre los suyos.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en el día tan esperado por Seiya, el día de la inauguración de su nuevo restaurante. Yo misma había estado a su lado en cada etapa del proyecto, desde la elección del nombre hasta la elección del local comercial. Seiya estaba realmente emocionado y a mí me gustaba mucho verlo así de feliz por algo. El Suntory, como había decidido llamarlo, sería mucho más sofisticado y gourmet que el Narisawa. Seiya había puesto todo su empeño en esto y le emocionaba muchísimo trabajar en ello.

Yo me sentía muy feliz por él, y también por mí… Desde que éramos novios no había día en el que no me sintiera bien conmigo misma. Miré a Seiya a lo lejos y le sonreí. Era increíblemente guapo y bueno conmigo. Y yo estaba sumamente sorprendida de quererlo tanto. Jamás creí que iba a volver a enamorarme de esta manera. Pensé en Hiromi y sonreí en silencio. Él había sido mi primer amor, la persona que me enseñó a amar y que me enseñó lo que significaba ser feliz, durante muchos años me sentí en completa soledad creyendo que nadie más iba a llenar el vacío de su pérdida. Por mucho tiempo creí que nadie podría quererme como él me quiso, pero Seiya estaba aquí ahora…

Seiya me había querido desde que estábamos en la escuela, y yo no supe verlo entonces. Por un momento me pregunté qué habría sido de nuestras vidas si me hubiera fijado en Seiya en aquel entonces y no en Hiromi. No importaba eso ahora… de cualquier forma, él y yo habíamos terminado juntos por fin. Cada vez que miraba a Seiya sentía unas inmensas ganas de pasar mi vida junto a él.

-Rei.-dijo Seiya acercándose a mí.- La prensa está a punto de llegar y tengo que preparar algunas cosas, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de traerme la carpeta con documentos del auto?

-Claro que sí.-dije sonriendo y poniéndome de pie.

Salí del restaurante y caminé hasta el auto. Lo abrí y comencé a buscar la carpeta que Seiya necesitaba. Busqué por todos lados, pero no lograba encontrarla, así que me pasé a la parte trasera del auto. Me di cuenta de que la carpeta se encontraba debajo del asiento y me agaché para poder recogerla, pero cuando levanté la carpeta me di cuenta de que había otro papel ahí. Lo tomé con curiosidad y me di cuenta de que no era un papel cualquiera, sino una fotografía.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar al observar la fotografía. Serena Tsukino aparecía en aquel papel y sentí un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué había una foto de ella en el auto de Seiya? ¿Seiya sabía que estaba ahí? Yo… yo no podía dejar que ella arruinara la felicidad que tanto trabajo me había costado conseguir. Seiya y yo por fin estábamos juntos, no podía permitir que su recuerdo se interpusiera entre nosotros. Arrugué la fotografía y la tiré muy lejos. No podía permitir que Seiya siquiera la tuviera en sus manos.

Aunque, a decir verdad, si algo podía agradecerle a Serena Tsukino era que hubiera desaparecido de nuestras vidas. Gracias a ella ahora podía estar con Seiya, y esperaba que su recuerdo ya se hubiera extinguido por completo del corazón de Seiya. Me limpié las lágrimas y regresé al restaurante para iniciar la inauguración.

* * *

El día de la boda de Yaten llegó. Rei había quedado de pasar por mí para irnos en su auto a donde sería el evento. Me sentía muy emocionado por verlo llegar al altar con Minako. Ya casi estaba listo, solo me faltaba colocarme la corbata y los zapatos. Me sentía muy extraño vestido así, pero no tenía de otra.

Había decidido tomarse algunos días de vacaciones, pues desde que había inaugurado el Suntory, no había descansado para nada. Me la pasaba entre el Narisawa y el Suntory día y noche, y apenas tenía tiempo de dormir. Sabía que al principio iba a ser difícil sobrellevar las dos cosas, pero pronto no tendría que preocuparme tanto. En cuanto lograra conseguir el balance de trabajo, podría comenzar a disfrutar de las ganancias. Abrí el clóset para elegir una corbata que combinara.

No recordaba bien dónde había dejado las corbatas, pues casi nunca las usaba y me olvidaba de ellas por completo, así que tuve que escarbar en los cajones hasta que di con ellas. Sin embargo, cuando las encontré, también encontré otra cosa que llamó mi atención. Parecía una prenda femenina, ya que era rosada, por lo que la saqué del fondo del cajón y me di cuenta de que era ropa interior femenina. Me pareció muy extraño encontrarla ahí y sonreí porque supuse que Rei la había dejado ahí. Pero también me di cuenta de que había un papel doblado por la mitad y lo saqué para poder leerlo. Cuando comencé a leer, me quedé helado. Era una nota de Serena y no tenía cómo había llegado hasta ese cajón.

_Mi amor…_

_Sé que nunca te fijas bien en tus cajones, por eso te dejaré esta sorpresa por aquí. Así, un día, cuando estés buscando algo vas a encontrar mi ropa interior y te vas a reír. Estas bragas son las que llevaba puestas la primera vez que hicimos el amor… por eso quiero que las tengas tú, así vas a recordar ese día siempre, como yo… _

_Espero que te rías con esta travesura y que la próxima vez que nos veamos después de que hayas encontrado mi regalo, me hagas el amor como aquella vez. _

_Tuya,_

_Serena T._

Me quedé inmóvil durante un buen rato. Leí la nota muchas veces y cada vez que la volvía a leer se me revolvía el estómago. Serena había dejado eso mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que nos separáramos por culpa de Andrew. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí escondida su ropa interior. Sentí cómo todo a mi alrededor desaparecía y tal y como ella había escrito en la nota, recordé el día en que hicimos el amor por primera vez.

Ese día había sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Recordaba cada minuto, cada detalle de lo que había sucedido. Recordé su cuerpo desnudo entre mis brazos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Arrugué el papel y lo tiré al cesto de basura. En ese momento no podía más que imaginarme a Serena en los brazos de Darien Chiba y sentía ganas de vomitar. Observé sus bragas rosadas en mis manos y sentí una profunda desesperación.

No podía dejar que su recuerdo me invadiera y me arruinara el día. Ella ya no estaba, hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido y ya no tenía importancia para mí. Rei ahora estaba conmigo, y tenía que concentrarme en ser feliz con ella. Sus bragas también las tiré al cesto y salí del clóset. Me coloqué la corbata, los zapatos y me dirigí a la puerta para reunirme con Rei, quien ya me estaba esperando afuera.

Sin embargo, antes de salir me quedé de pie en la puerta temblando. Regresé al interior del departamento y corrí al clóset. Saqué las bragas del cesto y las apreté fuertemente con las manos solo para guardarlas en el mismo sitio donde las había encontrado. Me apresuré para salir del departamento y me subí al auto de Rei. Llegamos a la boda de Yaten y Mina justo a tiempo, los demás ya se encontraban ahí y tomamos nuestros asientos asignados.

Yaten se encontraba en el altar, esperando a Mina, se veía tan tranquilo y feliz. Nunca antes lo había visto comportarse así. Algunos minutos después de haber llegado, Minako entró a la iglesia vestida de novia. Se veía completamente hermosa y perfecta. Lucía una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos cristalinos denotaban una inmensa felicidad. Ellos por fin tendrían su "felices para siempre".


	18. El Reencuentro

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_2 años después…_

El día de mi graduación por fin había llegado. Después de 3 años de darlo todo cada día en la escuela, por fin me graduaría de la Universidad Nacional de Corea como Licenciada en Gastronomía. Los tres años se me habían pasado tan rápido que no podía creer que ya todo hubiera terminado. Había conocido a personas increíbles, chefs sumamente geniales y había descubierto todo lo que yo misma podía lograr si me lo proponía.

Además, también tenía ya bastante tiempo trabajando en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Corea, el La Yeon. Este restaurante pertenecía al chef Cho Hee-sok, quien era de los chefs más reconocidos no solo en Corea, sino en todo el mundo. Él había confiado en mí para encargarme de su cocina y yo no podía creerlo. Había aprendido muchísimo de él, y cuando él mismo me dijo que mi comida era increíble, supe que ya nada podía detenerme.

Me sentía totalmente plena y completa. Me sentía muy feliz conmigo misma y con la vida que ahora tenía. Corea me había regalado lo mejor de toda mi vida: convertirme en la mujer que siempre soñé. Una mujer capaz de lograr lo que se proponía y que podía llegar muy lejos, superando todos los obstáculos. Una mujer capaz de amarlo todo. De amar su carrera, su vida y a la persona que se encontraba a mi lado.

La ceremonia sería en el Auditorio Nacional de la universidad, y Darien me había regalado un vestido sumamente hermoso que me quedaba a la perfección. Era un vestido en forma de sirena que se ceñía a mi cuerpo perfectamente, como si lo hubieran hecho a la medida. Era de color palo de rosa, por lo que se veía elegante e increíble. Cuando me lo puse, no podía creer lo bonito que se veía en mí y sonreí instintivamente frente al espejo.

-Darien.-dije mirándolo.- ¿Podrías ayudarme a abrocharlo?

Darien se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí. Con cuidado, comenzó a subir el zipper hasta que el vestido quedó completamente cerrado. Se me quedó viendo a través del espejo y luego pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca.-dijo sonriendo.- Y no puedo creer que seas mi novia. Eres la cabeza de chorlito más inteligente y capaz que he conocido en toda mi vida, y estoy muy, pero muy orgulloso de ti.

-Darien…-respondí girándome para poder mirarlo de frente.- Siempre me dices las cosas más bonitas…

-Porque es la verdad, y porque es lo que te mereces.-dijo guiñando un ojo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé tranquilamente en los labios. Nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo, estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Sentí cómo Darien me apretaba fuertemente contra sí e incluso sentí cómo su miembro se endurecía.

-Darien…-dije sin despegar mi boca de la suya.

-Lo siento.-sonrió.- Es que te ves hermosa con ese vestido, quisiera hacerte el amor en este momento…

-Tendrás que esperar hasta que regresemos.-dije separándome de él.- Así que compórtate.

-De acuerdo.-respondió acomodándose el cabello.- ¿Estás lista para irnos?

-Solo me falta ponerme los zapatos.

Cuando estuvimos listos, bajamos en el elevador hasta el estacionamiento para subirnos al auto. Darien manejó tranquilamente hasta la universidad, y después de una media hora llegamos al recinto. Nos encontramos a Kim y Jimin en la entrada del auditorio y cuando nos vieron, se acercaron corriendo a saludar. Las dos lucían hermosas y muy contentas.

-¡Serena! ¡Mamoru!-dijo Kim.- Qué bueno que ya llegaron, los estábamos esperando para entrar.

Kim me tomó del brazo y caminamos juntas un poco delante de Darien y Jimin, quienes iban charlando.

-Serena, ya sé que siempre te lo digo, pero… ¡qué guapo es Mamoru! De verdad que todas te envidiamos por eso… debe ser increíble tenerlo de novio.-sonrió.- ¡Me encantaría uno así!

-Pero es mío.-respondí guiñando un ojo.- Lo siento, chicas. Suerte para la próxima.

-¡Maldita!-rio Kim.- Sé que algún día encontraré un novio perfecto, aunque no sé si tanto como Mamoru.

-Estoy segura de que sí.

Llegamos a los asientos que estaban asignados para nosotros. Las chicas estaban sentadas junto a mí de un lado, y del otro se encontraba Darien, quien me había tomado de la mano en cuanto nos sentamos.

La ceremonia no tardó en comenzar. Inició con los actos protocolarios de siempre. El himno de Corea, el himno de la universidad, discursos aburridos de los directivos de la escuela y finalmente comenzó lo interesante con la entrega de reconocimientos. Poco a poco fueron llamando al frente a recibir su diploma a cada uno de nosotros. Cuando el maestro de generación mencionó mi nombre, sentí que el corazón me iba a explotar del pecho.

Pasé al frente y sentí cómo las piernas me temblaban de la emoción. Miré a Darien a lo lejos y me aplaudía con todas sus fuerzas y gritaba de la emoción. Mientras recibía mi diploma, pensé en mi padre. Él mismo me había dicho que este día llegaría, y me había sonreído mientras me lo decía. Me hubiera gustado muchísimo tenerlo a mi lado en este momento, pero de alguna manera sabía que estaba junto a mí. Sabía que me estaba observando y que se sentía tan orgulloso como Darien de verme feliz.

Regresé a mi lugar y Darien me dio un fuerte abrazo. La ceremonia continuó, y cuando se entregaron todos los diplomas, el maestro de generación tomó la palabra.

-Estoy muy contento de estar aquí en este momento entregando los diplomas a mis queridos alumnos que hoy se gradúan y que hoy culminan una experiencia muy linda. Quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes. Yo mismo vi cómo cada uno fue progresando durante estos tres años, y quiero que sepan que nunca había tenido una generación tan maravillosa como ustedes. ¡Estoy muy feliz!

Se escucharon aplausos en todo el auditorio.

-Pero ahora es momento de entregar el reconocimiento especial al alumno que sacó el mejor promedio. El alumno excelencia de esta increíble generación, la persona que se robó nuestros corazones y nuestro aprecio. O más bien, debería alumna, porque es una increíble mujer que logró destacarse entre todos los demás. Y ella es… ¡Serena Tsukino!

Cuando escuché mi nombre noté cómo algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. Darien me besó en la mejilla y mis amigas me abrazaron cuando me puse de pie. Caminé nuevamente hasta el escenario y el maestro Joung me dio un abrazo, y después me entregó una estatuilla muy linda.

Todos en el auditorio me aplaudieron durante algunos minutos, y cuando guardaron silencio, tomé el micrófono.

-A decir verdad.-dije sonriendo.- Estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes. Llegué a Corea hace poco más de tres años, y tenía un solo sueño: convertirme en una excelente chef. Hoy puedo ver mi sueño cumplido, pero este es solo el comienzo para mí y mis compañeros. Estoy muy agradecida de haber conocido a cada uno de ustedes, aprendí muchísimo de todos y de mis maestros. Me esforcé durante tres años para estar aquí el día de hoy, la cocina es algo que me apasiona demasiado y lo que más amo hacer en el mundo. Créanme que voy a levantar el nombre de la universidad en alto en cada platillo que prepare de ahora en adelante, y créanme que voy a seguir luchando por ser la mejor. Kim, Jimin.-dije mirándolas.- Muchas gracias por convertirse en mis amigas cuando llegué. Fueron las primeras que me hablaron, a pesar de que casi no sabía nada de coreano, pero ustedes entendieron y me apoyaron en cada momento. Y por supuesto… tengo que agradecerle a mi novio, Mamoru… él es la persona que más apoyo me ha dado, y quien siempre ha creído en mí. Si no hubiera sido por su apoyo, tal vez las cosas sería diferentes, pero… él me ha impulsado a darme cuenta de lo increíble que soy… ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Cuando terminé de hablar, se volvieron a escuchar aplausos y bajé del escenario para regresar a mi lugar junto a Darien. La ceremonia siguió por una media hora más y al terminar, todos nos dirigimos a donde sería el baile de celebración. Kim y Jimin vinieron en el auto con nosotros y nos dirigimos hacia donde sería la fiesta.

El lugar estaba adornado muy bonito y muy elegante. Darien y yo compartimos mesa con Kim, Jimin y sus familiares, ya que nosotros no habíamos invitado a nadie. La cena que nos sirvieron estaba deliciosa, y todos comimos desesperadamente porque la ceremonia había durado demasiado. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, la banda comenzó a tocar música divertida. Kim y Jimin se pararon a bailar con los demás y Darien me dijo que fuera con ellas, pero yo quería bailar con él, así que lo obligué a ponerse de pie y venir conmigo a la pista.

Enredé su cuello con mis brazos y él me rodeó la cintura. Comenzamos a bailar torpemente al ritmo de la música. Él me miraba a los ojos y yo a él, como si no hubiera nadie más en aquel lugar.

-Muchas gracias.-dije después de un rato de estar bailando.- De verdad… eres muy bueno conmigo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.-respondió.- Todo lo has logrado tú sola, yo solo te eché porras. Si has llegado hasta aquí es por tus propios méritos, ten eso presente siempre. Y yo no podría estar más orgulloso de ti.

-Lo sé.-sonreí.- Sé que todo es por mí, pero… aun así tengo que agradecerte por estar a mi lado y acompañarme en este camino. Estuviste a mi lado en días malos, cuando tenía mucho que estudiar o muchos proyectos por hacer. Estuviste a mi lado en días buenos, cuando tenía éxitos. Estuviste ahí siempre. Han sido tres años maravillosos contigo… y estoy muy feliz de estar aquí ahora, bailando contigo.

-Serena…-dijo antes de besarme.- Eres la mujer de mi vida… y no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti. Quisiera irme al departamento ya.

-¿Ya te aburriste?-pregunté sonriendo.

-Sabes que no…-dijo susurrando en mi oído.- Es solo que… muero por hacerte el amor.

-¿Acaso piensas en otra cosa?-dije sarcásticamente.-

-Cuando estoy contigo no.-guiñó un ojo.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad. Bailamos con mis compañeros, bebimos, platicamos, nos divertimos mucho. A eso de las 2 de la mañana regresamos al departamento. Cuando entramos, Darien me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la sala, en donde había una caja color rosa con un moño enorme.

-Este es tu regalo de graduación.-dijo entregándome la caja.- No es la gran cosa, pero… quería que fuera algo muy especial.

Abrí la caja con cuidado y dentro había lo que parecían ser fotografías. Tomé la primera y me di cuenta de que era una foto de mi padre y mi madre, algo vieja. También había otra donde estaban Darien y mi padre, también un poco doblada. La siguiente era una que nos habíamos tomado Darien, mi padre y yo algunos días antes de que muriera, yo los había convencido de hacerlo. La última foto era una de Darien y yo solos, en la playa. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar en silencio.

-Darien…

-No quise hacerte llorar.-respondió acariciando mi mejilla.- Lo siento.

-No, no…-dije.- No lloro de tristeza. Lloro porque es un regalo hermoso. ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste estas fotos?

-Fue muy difícil…-admitió.- Pero lo logré. Hace un tiempo mencionaste que te hubiera gustado quedarte con una foto de tu madre y Kenji, así que se me ocurrió… Y sé que estas fotos no deben estar en ningún otro lugar más que contigo.

-Muchas gracias.-dije abrazándolo.- Siempre sabes cómo hacerme feliz…

-Ahora…-dijo quitándome las fotos de la mano y dejándolas sobre la mesa.- ¿Me dejas hacerte el amor?

Darien comenzó a desabrochar mi vestido y yo sonreí mientras lo hacía.

-Sí, ahora sí puedes.-susurré cuando el vestido estaba en el suelo.

Me quedé solamente con la ropa interior puesta y sentí las manos de Darien acariciar mi espalda mientras me atraía hacia él. Yo lo tomé de la camisa y comencé a desabrochar sus botones. Lo besé en todo el pecho y luego besé su cuello con cuidado. Sabía muy bien lo mucho que le gustaba que lo besara en el cuello, así que me entretuve buen rato acariciándolo y pasando mi lengua por la curvatura de su cuello. Él me seguía acariciando el cuerpo y yo sentí cómo me humedecía. Darien y yo caminamos al cuarto y dejé que me hiciera lo que quisiera.

* * *

Llevaba pensando en esto durante varios meses ya. Había estado indeciso, pero después de pensarlo y analizarlo durante mucho tiempo, llegué a la conclusión de que era la mejor decisión. Rei y yo habíamos estado juntos por tres años. Teníamos una relación bastante buena y sexo increíble. Nos la pasábamos muy bien juntos, nadie podía negarlo. Por eso, cité a Rei esa noche en el Suntory. Había decidido no aceptar ninguna reservación ese día, quería el restaurante para mí y para ella solamente.

Yo mismo había preparado la cena y le había pedido a los chicos que se fueran temprano. Preparé la mesa, coloqué uno de los manteles especiales, serví la comida y dos copas de vino. Rei llegó al poco tiempo. Llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta los talones, se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y podía ver su figura a través de él. Su cabello estaba recogido en un molote y su maquillaje era sencillo. Se veía hermosa, como siempre.

Se acercó a mí para saludarme y me dio un beso en los labios, para luego dejar su saco y su bolso en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-Se ve delicioso.-dijo sonriendo.- ¿Tú lo preparaste?

-Por supuesto.-respondí.- No podía ser de otra manera para esta noche especial.

Cenamos mientras charlábamos y mientras escuchábamos algo de música. Entre los dos nos terminamos la comida, y dos botellas completas de vino. Sentía el calor del vino en mis mejillas, y me sentía más preparado que nunca. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la oficina para buscar la cajita. Regresé a los pocos minutos a donde se encontraba Rei y le pedí que se pusiera de pie. Rei parecía confundida, pero me hizo caso. La tomé de las manos y la miré a los ojos sin pestañear.

-Rei…-dije con seguridad.- He estado pensando en esto mucho tiempo, y… creo que es el momento correcto para hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo confundida.- ¿Todo bien?

-Todo perfecto.-sonreí.- Es solo que… hay algo que quiero preguntarte

Solté sus manos por un momento y le mostré la pequeña caja negra. Noté cómo Rei se sorprendía y abría los ojos con intriga. Abrí la caja y le mostré el anillo que había dentro. Era un anillo sencillo, pero con un diamante precioso que estaba seguro de que le iba a gustar.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por los ojos de Rei y me miró sonriendo.

-Rei… ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Seiya…-dijo Rei con voz entrecortada.- Yo… yo… no puedo creerlo. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Más en serio que nunca. ¿Aceptas?-sonreí.

-¡Sí!-respondió.- Por supuesto que sí.

Tomé su mano con cuidado, la cual estaba temblando, y coloqué el anillo lentamente. Rei no dejaba de llorar, y en cuanto terminé de colocarle el anillo se echó a mis brazos y comenzó a besarme el rostro. La abracé por la cintura y dejé que me besara.

-Seiya… no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, no imaginé que tú… quisieras casarte conmigo.-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Me encanta la idea…

-Me alegra.-respondí.- Hubiera quedado como un idiota si hubieras dicho que no.

-Jamás te diría que no… eres el hombre con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. ¿Puedo saber por qué tomaste la decisión de proponérmelo ahora?

-Bueno, yo… estuve pensando mucho en el tiempo y… llegué a la conclusión de que ya tengo 35 años. Ya no soy ningún niño. Tengo dos restaurantes exitosos, suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente, una novia genial… y pienso que es el momento perfecto para formar una familia, ya sabes.-sonreí.- Siempre fui un hombre chapado a la antigua, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

-Sí.-rio.- Recuerdo cuando Hiromi y yo te molestábamos por decir que tú deseabas casarte y formar una familia, como lo hicieron tus padres.

-Y ahora puedo cumplirlo.-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias a ti.

-Muchas gracias, Seiya, por estar conmigo… por esta bonita relación.

-Gracias a ti por aguantarme.

-Y… ¿cuándo quieres casarte?-preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Cuando tú quieras. Yo ya di el paso más grande, ahora lo dejo en tus manos.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo ella.- Me encantaría casarme este mismo año. ¿Qué te parece a finales de año?

-Pero… recuerda que Amy y Taiki van a casarse pronto. Quizá no sea tan buena idea.

-Tienes razón.-respondió.- No quiero que nadie opaque mi boda. Entonces podemos esperar en la primavera del próximo año.

-Como tú quieras.-sonreí.

-¡Genial!-dijo emocionada.- Déjalo todo en mis manos.

Rei y yo recogimos todo de la mesa y juntos limpiamos los platos. Cerré bien el restaurante y nos besamos un rato en el estacionamiento, debajo de la oscura noche.

-¿Podemos decirle a Yaten y Taiki?-me dijo cuando nos separamos.- ¡Ahora mismo!

-Es tarde.-reí.

-¡Anda!-insistió.- Vamos ahora a sus casas, ¡por favor!

-De acuerdo.-acepté.- Dejé el auto en el departamento, vamos en el tuyo.

* * *

Me encontraba en el restaurante preparando algunos platillos que incluiríamos en el nuevo menú que me había encargado crear el chef Choo. Los cocineros me estaban ayudando en algunas cosas, mientras que al mismo tiempo nos encargábamos de sacar los platillos para los clientes. Mi especialidad era la comida coreana. Desde que había llegado a Corea me había fascinado tanto su gastronomía que me había dedicado a perfeccionarme en esa área.

El chef Choo entró a la cocina y nos observó en silencio durante algunos minutos, para luego acercarse hasta donde me encontraba y sonreír.

-Serena, ven conmigo. Necesito hablar contigo.

Lo seguí a través de la cocina hasta su oficina, que se encontraba en la parte trasera del lugar y en donde casi no se escuchaba nada de lo que sucedía en el restaurante. Me pidió que me sentara y así lo hice.

-Serena.-dijo colocándose sus lentes.- Me imagino que alguna vez has escuchado hablar sobre el Concurso Internacional de Cocina de Seúl, ¿no?

-Sí, claro.-sonreí.- Es el concurso más famoso de todo Asia, y viene gente de todo Asia a Seúl solo para eso.

-Efectivamente. Es un concurso muy importante en todo el continente. Solamente los mejores cocineros de todo Asia logran clasificar para venir aquí. Y bueno, te preguntaba porque este año soy parte del comité organizador. El concurso será en un par de meses, prácticamente ya está todo casi listo. Sin embargo, los organizadores tenemos el trabajo de conseguir al panel de chefs que serán parte del jurado oficial. Es por eso que quería hablar contigo.

-No comprendo.-dije confundida.

-Me gustaría que fueras parte del jurado del concurso, Serena. Para ser parte del jurado, tienes que ser un chef de renombre y con trayectoria. Tienes que ser un excelente cocinero, y admirado.

-Pero… yo… es decir, apenas me gradué de la universidad hace poco y… ni siquiera tengo un restaurante.

-Lo sé.-sonrió.- Eso no importa. Ya lo hablé con los otros miembros del comité organizador. Todos coincidimos en que, aunque no tienes tu restaurante todavía, nos encanta tu experiencia y tu trayectoria. Fuiste la mejor de la universidad, manejas excelentemente bien cualquier tipo de comida, eres muy inteligente y capaz. Para nosotros, estas a la altura de los otros chefs ya famosos. Y estamos seguros de que pronto vas a ser igual de conocida por ellos, al menos dentro de la comunidad gastronómica de Corea ya lo eres. Queremos darte la oportunidad de que participes. ¿Qué dices?

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dije emocionada.- La verdad es que… ¡nada me gustaría más! Sería un sueño para mí.

-¡Entonces así será!-dijo el chef aplaudiendo.- Estoy seguro de que harás un excelente trabajo, como lo haces aquí. Me voy a encargar de enviarte toda la información a tu correo, necesito que la leas y que me entregues algunos papeles. En esa información podrás ver cuáles van a ser tus obligaciones como jurado, y todo lo que necesites saber.

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, chef, significa mucho para mí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Te lo has ganado tú sola, y confío plenamente en ti.

-¡Y haré mi mejor trabajo!-dije poniéndome de pie.- Si me disculpa… regresaré a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Anda, ve.-sonrió.- Te enviaré eso.

Salí de la oficina del chef y regresé a la cocina. Me sentía sumamente emocionada por la propuesta. Todos sabían que los jueces que formaban parte del Concurso Internacional de Cocina eran de los mejores que había en todo el continente. Sabía muy bien que eso sería muy bueno para mi carrera, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. No podía esperar por llegar al departamento y contarle a Darien.

Por la noche, cuando Darien y yo nos encontrábamos acostados en la cama a punto de dormir, le conté todo. Él estaba muy contento por mí y me besó en la frente con ternura.

-Tú vas a ser la juez más hermosa.-dijo sonriendo.- Oye… ¿no te gustaría de una vez por todas abrir tu propio restaurante?

Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Crees que ya sea el momento?

-¿Y por qué no? Tienes todo lo necesario. El conocimiento, la capacidad, el dinero, la inteligencia, todo… estoy seguro de que sería un éxito.

-¿Me ayudarías a planearlo?-dije mirándolo.- Necesitaré de ti.

-Por supuesto. Yo hago lo que tú quieras.

-¿Por qué?-dije sonriendo.- Deberías de poner tus límites conmigo, ¿no crees?

-Eso nunca.-respondió rápidamente.- Cuando uno quiere a alguien… no pueden existir los límites.

Darien me besó en los labios y noté cómo se sonrojaba aun en la oscuridad al separarse de mí.

-Te amo…-dijo de pronto.- Te amo con todo mi corazón, Serena.

Me quedé estupefacta con sus palabras. Era la primera vez en tres años que me decía "te amo" y yo no podía creerlo. Su confesión había sido tan repentina que ni siquiera supe qué responder. Era la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me decía esas palabras, y no supe cómo actuar. Darien debió suponerlo porque me acarició la mejilla y luego sonrió avergonzado.

-No te preocupes.-dijo él.- No importa si tú no sientes lo mismo, pero… yo quería decírtelo. Tenía muchas ganas de decírtelo, desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que te he amado desde siempre… incluso desde el primer momento en que te vi en Tokio. Si no te lo había dicho antes era porque no quería asustarte… no tienes por qué decirme lo mismo si no lo sientes. Y tampoco me importa que me lo digas. Para mí es bastante satisfactorio y lindo poder decírtelo.

-Darien…-respondí sonrojada.- Me tomaste por sorpresa. Yo… es decir… nadie nunca me había dicho eso. Es la primera vez…

-¡Genial!-dijo besándome.- Me alegra ser el primero.

-Sabes que yo también te quiero con toda mi alma.-dije.- Más que a nada en el mundo…

-Lo sé muy bien.-sonrió.- Y ese es mi regalo más grande.

-Sabes… aun cuando tú y yo tenemos juntos tres años, todavía no puedo creer que exista alguien en el mundo que me quiera tanto como tú. Me resulta sorprendente… porque me doy cuenta de que no todas las personas corren con la misma suerte.

-Y yo no puedo creer que exista alguien como tú a mi lado. Alguien a quien es tan fácil querer. Estoy consciente de que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Darien…-dije antes de besarlo nuevamente.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente durante los siguientes dos meses. Yo no podía esperar a que llegara el día del concurso. Me había estado preparando mucho para ello y estaba muy emocionada. Ese día me levanté más temprano de lo habitual. Me di un baño fresco y me arreglé minuciosamente. Quería verme hermosa, pues sabía que mucha gente iría al concurso. Prensa, televisión, chefs, concursantes, ¡en fin! Darien se despidió de mí antes de irse al trabajo y me deseó mucha suerte en el primer día del concurso. Una hora después de que él se fue, yo también salí en dirección a donde sería el evento.

Cuando llegué, las personas en la entrada me pidieron el gafete de juez para permitirme entrar. Una vez que se los entregué, me indicaron por dónde tenía que ir para llegar al área de jueces a que me entregaran todo y me informaran sobre los siguientes pasos. Era muy temprano, pero ya había muchísima gente en el Centro de Convenciones. Me dediqué a observar a todos los que estaban ahí. Había muchos jóvenes emocionados de asistir al concurso, público, concursantes, en fin… todos lucían felices y sonreí para mis adentros.

Cuando por fin llegué al área de jueces, logré ver al chef Choo entre la multitud. Él también me miró y me saludó desde la distancia, para después decirme con las manos que me acercara hasta donde él se encontraba. Me abrí paso entre la gente y cuando por fin llegué hasta él, me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con alguien. El chef se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se giró para mirarme.

-¡Ahí estás!-dijo sonriendo.- Me alegra que hayas llegado, justo estoy platicando con tu compatriota. Mira, él es Seiya Kou, uno de los chefs más reconocidos en Japón y…

Y de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Ahí estaba frente a mí, después de mucho tiempo. Él me miraba entre sorprendido e impresionado. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y ni él ni yo fuimos capaces de desviar la mirada. Sentí cómo el estómago se me revolvía y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

-Quería presentarte a Seiya porque es de Japón, como tú. Y los dos se van a entender muy bien, porque Seiya no es muy bueno en coreano y yo no soy muy bueno en japonés. Creo que puedes ayudarlo mucho...-dijo el chef.

-Chef.-dijo una mujer que se acercó hasta nosotros.- ¿Puede venir, por favor? Necesitamos su ayuda.

-Disculpen, vuelvo enseguida.-sonrió.

El chef se alejó de nosotros y nos quedamos solos. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra. Yo no podía seguir ahí, frente a él. Necesitaba irme. No estaba preparada para volver a verlo, no estaba preparada para convivir con él. No podía hacerlo. Sin decir nada, me alejé de él y salí corriendo a buscar los baños. Cuando los encontré, entré rápidamente y me encerré en uno de los cubículos. Estaba hiperventilando y traté de controlarme. Traté de respirar con tranquilidad. No podía demostrarle a Seiya que me sentía mal de verlo, no podía dejar que su presencia arruinara mi estabilidad.

Yo había tenido una excelente vida durante este tiempo, no podía dejar que todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora se arruinara solo porque él estaba cerca. No podía dejar que me ganara. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que demostrarle a él y a todos quién era yo y en quién me había convertido. Nada ni nadie podía destruir la mujer que era ahora.

De pronto recordé el collar que llevaba puesto. El collar de luna que me había regalado Darien tiempo atrás y que nunca me quitaba, ni siquiera para bañarme. Lo toqué con mi mano y me tranquilicé al instante. Darien me daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Al pensar en él, supe que no tenía ningún motivo para alterarme ni para arruinar mi participación en el concurso. Darien veía en mí esa mujer que yo era y que podía sorprender a cualquiera. Sonreí, respiré profundo y salí del baño.

* * *

Un par de minutos después de que Serena salió corriendo, el chef Choo regresó a mi lado. Yo todavía me encontraba en completo shock por haberla encontrado en aquel lugar. No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, a unos metros de mí. No podía creer que estuviera tan cerca, que pudiera acercarme a ella. Me sentía totalmente confundido y muy molesto. Toda la tranquilidad había desaparecido de mi cuarto y pude sentir cómo la ansiedad se apoderaba de mí.

Ni siquiera podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que Serena se veía. En tres años solo se había puesto incluso más hermosa. Su cabello lucía impecable, su ropa lucía increíble en ella, sus ojos, su maquillaje, todo en ella se veía perfecto. Me odié a mí mismo por siquiera pensar en eso. Al verla, el primer pensamiento que vino a mi cabeza fue en verla desnuda y me odié mucho por eso.

Sin embargo, también me sentía increíblemente enojado. Era como si quisiera salir gritando de ahí, era como si quisiera gritarle a ella también. No podía pensar claramente y me hubiera gustado huir de ahí en ese momento, aunque al mismo tiempo quería quedarme y verla nuevamente.

-¿A dónde fue Serena?-dijo el chef.

-Yo… creo que fue al baño…

-Ya veo.-sonrió.- Serena te va a caer muy bien. Es una chica increíble y muy inteligente. Hace poco se graduó de la universidad, hace algunos meses, y sacó las mejores calificaciones de toda su generación. Es una orgullosa representante de la Universidad Nacional de Corea. Actualmente trabajaba para mí en mi restaurante, ella es la chef encargada y yo solo me dedico a lo administrativo.-rio.- Ya sabes, lo aburrido. Pero ella ha hecho un excelente trabajo en mi restaurante, la gente la ama. Es una maravillosa chef.

-Parece todo un estuche de monerías.-dije sarcásticamente.

-Lo es. Estoy seguro de que todos están rendidos a sus pies.

-¿De verdad?-dije fingiendo incredulidad.

-Te lo apuesto. Porque no solo es una chica con muchas cualidades y talentosa, sino que es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?

-Lo es… sin duda.

-Aunque el afortunado aquí es su novio. Ese tipo sí que tiene muchísima suerte.

-¿Novio?

Pero antes de que el chef me respondiera, Serena regresó a donde nos encontrábamos. Se veía tranquila y relajada, pero noté cómo trataba de evadir mi mirada.

-Serena.-dijo el chef.- Le estaba contando a Seiya un poco sobre ti, espero que no te moleste. Oigan, chicos, necesitan ir a registrarse en aquella mesa. Los veré más tarde, cuando comience el concurso.

-Nos vemos más tarde.-dijo Serena dirigiéndose al chef.

Ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente y fui detrás de ella en silencio. Serena parecía ignorarme, y traté de no exaltarme. Cuando llegamos a la mesa de registro, ella se formó en la pequeña fila que había. Me coloqué detrás de ella y no podía dejar de observarla.

-Así que tienes un maravilloso novio con mucha suerte.-dije sin siquiera darme cuenta.- Eso fue lo que dijo el chef Choo.

-No creo que te interese.-respondió sin mirarme.

-Lástima que para poder estar con Darien hayas tenido que huir de Japón.

Hubo un silencio prolongado y luego noté cómo ella se giraba para mirarme de frente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me dio una fuerte bofetada frente a todo mundo. Algunas personas se nos quedaron mirando y Serena pareció avergonzarse.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así.-dijo tratando de calmarse.- O me voy a ver en la penosa necesidad de hablar con el chef Choo para que retire tu apoyo del concurso.

-Y supongo que sí te hará caso, ya que parece ser que te ama como todos aquí.

-Así es.-dijo sonriendo.- Estoy segura de que me haría caso. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo como juez, y a mí no me molestes.

Serena volvió a darme la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

-Parece que has cambiado mucho.-dije en voz baja.- Antes jamás me hubieras hablado así. Antes hubieras agachado la cabeza y habrías pedido perdón.

-Qué curioso.-respondió.- Yo creo que tú sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre. ¿Recuerdas cómo me gritabas? Sigue siendo igual.

Me quedé en silencio y apreté los labios. Definitivamente Serena había cambiado. Llegó nuestro turno para registrarnos, y las personas que se encontraban en la mesa nos hicieron firmar algunos papeles. Después nos dieron una carpeta que contenía todas las actividades de esa semana y algunos souvenirs del concurso.

Serena se alejó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar entre la gente. Comencé a seguirla instintivamente hasta que llegamos al tercer piso y de pronto se giró para mirarme.

-Deja de seguirme.-me dijo seriamente.- Por favor. El hecho de que los dos vayamos a ser jueces no significa que tengas que estar detrás de mí.

-Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.-dije molesto.

-¿Tú y yo? No lo creo. Mira, Seiya. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, todo entre nosotros quedó muy claro ya.

-Tienes razón.-sonreí.- Todo quedó muy claro cuando decidiste largarte con un delincuente en lugar de regresar a Tokio.

-Te pido de favor que no hables así de Darien.-respondió notablemente molesta.- Aun y con todos los errores que él haya cometido, te aseguro que es un hombre de buen corazón, es un hombre increíble y he pasado los mejores tres años con él. No cambiaría todo el tiempo que he estado con él por nada.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y apreté los puños.

-Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo.-continuó.- De verdad, lo entiendo muy bien, Seiya, pero… el que no entiende nada eres tú. No entiendes mis razones, y no te pido que lo hagas. Tampoco tengo por qué explicarte nada. Soy una mujer independiente, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Yo no tengo ninguna intención e discutir contigo, hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné.

-¿Perdonarme?-dije confundido.- En todo caso tendría que ser yo el que deba perdonarte a ti. Tú fuiste la que me dejaste y…

-Entonces hazlo.-me interrumpió.- Hazlo de una vez y olvida todo lo que pasó.

-Eso nunca.-respondí.

-Entonces lo siento, pero ese es tu problema.

* * *

El día transcurrió lentamente. Traté de concentrarme en el trabajo, pero Seiya estaba muy cerca de mí y me irritaba. De cualquier forma y a pesar de la presencia de Seiya, yo me dediqué a hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible. A pesar de todo, disfruté mucho mi participación en el concurso y recibí felicitaciones. La primera ronda del concurso salió excelente y eliminamos a los primeros 10 participantes. Al final del día, hubo una pequeña fiesta de inauguración con los integrantes del jurado y el comité organizador.

Me preocupaba un poco la fiesta, porque Seiya estaría ahí y yo había invitado a Dairen. No tenía idea de cómo Darien se tomaría el ver a Seiya en aquel lugar. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero sabía que con Darien a mi lado todo sería más sencillo. Bajé hasta la planta baja y me dirigí a la entrada para esperar a Darien y ayudarlo a entrar sin problemas. Él llegó al poco tiempo y cuando nos encontramos me besó en la boca como si no me hubiera visto en meses. En cuanto sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, todo lo malo se me olvidó y me sentí más relajada.

-Pero qué hermosa pareja.-se escuchó detrás de nosotros.

Cuando nos separamos, Seiya se encontraba recargado en el cristal de la entrada y nos observaba cruzado de brazos. Miré a Darien y noté cómo su mirada se endurecía y cómo apretaba los puños.

-¿Sorprendido de verme?-dijo Seiya.- Yo sí estoy sorprendido de ver lo mucho que ustedes se quieren.

-Darien.-dije tomándolo del brazo.- Vamos adentro.

-¿Qué… qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí…?-dijo una voz.

Todos nos giramos para ver de quién se trataba y era Rei Hino, quien nos miraba con sorpresa e impacto.

-Rei…-dijo Seiya.- Ellos… Serena… es parte del jurado del concurso.

Rei se acercó a Seiya sin dejar de mirarnos y vi cómo se abrazaban.

-Vamos hacia dentro.-le dije a Darien tomándolo de la mano.

Dejamos detrás de nosotros a los dos y nos metimos al recinto. Caminé lo más rápido que pude y cuando llegamos al elevador, Darien me miraba con intriga. Una vez que estuvimos dentro del elevador, lo miré también.

-Darien…-dije con voz quebrada.- Él… de pronto apareció aquí… es uno de los jueces del concurso. Yo no tenía idea y…

-No te preocupes.-dijo Darien abrazándome.- Yo entiendo y no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Si no te sientes cómoda, podemos irnos…

-No quiero darle esa importancia.-respondí.- Yo vine a pasarla bien, no quiero que nada arruine mi participación en el concurso.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Darien sonriendo.- Yo estaré contigo, no te preocupes.

-Darien…-dije mirándolo.- Quiero que sepas que… te quiero. Te quiero solo a ti. Por favor, no lo vayas a dudar.

Él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cabeza de chorlito.-dijo.- ¿Crees que estoy asustado porque Seiya Kou está aquí? No me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Yo te quiero, y tú a mí. Es lo único que me importa. Entiendo que el ver a Seiya te haya causado impresión, y seguramente ese idiota está muy enojado contigo, pero… es normal. Yo confío en ti, y confío en lo que sientes por mí. Trata de estar tranquila, conmigo todo está bien.

-¿Por qué eres tan maduro siempre?-dije sonriendo.- Me haces darme cuenta de muchas cosas… gracias por todo.

* * *

Rei me miraba con impaciencia. Se encontraba cruzada de brazos y podía darme cuenta de que estaba furiosa y preocupada.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí?-volvió a preguntar.- No quiero entrar… no quiero estar donde estén ellos.

-Yo no lo sabía.-respondí.- Creo que… ellos viven aquí.

-¿Has estado todo el día con ella? Pero…

-Estábamos en el concurso, Rei.-dije tomándola de la mano.- Por favor… solo vamos a ignorarlos.

-Pero…

-Vamos hacia adentro.

-Seiya…-me dijo mirándome.- Me quieres, ¿cierto?

-Sabes que sí.-le dije sonriendo.- Con toda mi alma.

* * *

Poco después de que Darien y yo nos unimos a la fiesta, lo dejé un momento para ir al baño. Después de hacer mis necesidades, salí del cubículo y me lavé las manos. También me arreglé un poco el cabello y me coloqué labial. Cuando estuve a punto de salir, me encontré con Rei en la puerta. Ella me miró seriamente a los ojos.

-Lo último que esperaba cuando vine a Corea era encontrarte aquí.-me dijo.- Y créeme, no fue una buena sorpresa.

-Supongo.-respondí indiferente.- Me tengo que ir.

-¿Sabes algo?-dijo interponiéndose entre la puerta y yo.- Seiya y yo… hemos sido muy felices estos tres años. Y de hecho… nos vamos a casar, mira.

Rei me mostró un anillo que tenía puesto y sonrió.

-Me lo propuso hace poco.

-Felicidades.-respondí sonriendo.- Me alegro por ti.

-A mí me alegra que te hayas ido.

-Nunca te caí bien, ¿cierto?-le dije retándola.- Ahora que lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que siempre te molestó que Seiya me eligiera a mí y no a ti.

-Así que ya no eres esa chica tímida que solo agachaba la cabeza.-respondió.- Ya lo veo. No importa lo que haya pasado antes, ahora Seiya será mi esposo.

-Yo soy muy feliz con Darien.- Sinceramente me importa muy poco lo que tú y Seiya hagan.

-Ese día, cuando le llamaste a Seiya para decirle que no ibas a volver…

-¿Qué?-dije molesta.

-Él fue a buscarme. Esa misma noche fue a mi casa y me hizo el amor.

-Mira, Rei.-dije apartándola de mi camino.- Cuando te digo que no me importa lo que suceda entre tú y Seiya, te lo digo de verdad. Darien y yo hemos sido muy felices juntos, hace mucho tiempo que dejamos atrás nuestra vida en Japón. Así que… regresaré con él. Y muchas felicidades por tu próxima boda.

Seguí caminando y dejé a Rei atrás. Estaba cansada de que esos dos trataran de hacerme sentir mal por la decisión que había tomado. Yo había tomado la mejor decisión al irme, y no me arrepentiría jamás.

* * *

-Parece que tu plan salió a la perfección.-dijo Seiya detrás de mí.

Me giré para mirarlo y rodeé los ojos.

-Ya sabes, llevarte a Serena, alejarla de todos…

-¿Todavía no lo superas?-dije antes de darle un trago a mi bebida.- Deberías cuidar a Rei, en lugar de molestar a mi novia. Y mira, Seiya, a mí no me gusta discutir con gente inmadura. Deberías ser más inteligente que esto, si ni siquiera sabes las razones de por qué Serena tomó las decisiones que tomó, mejor deberías callarte la boca.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Serena cambió tanto.-respondió.- Es igual de insolente que tú.

-Serena solo aprendió a ser fuerte, y a no dejar que nadie intente pisotearla.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-dijo Serena acercándose.

-No, Seiya solo vino a saludar. ¿Me acompañas por más bebida?

Serena y yo nos alejamos de Seiya y nos acercamos hasta donde estaban sirviendo las bebidas.

-¿Te estaba molestando?-me dijo Serena cuando estuvimos solos.

-No te preocupes. Seiya Kou no podría molestarme ni en cien años.

-Darien…

Tomé a Serena de la cintura y la besé sin importar quién nos estuviera observando.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir.-dijo Serena.

-¿Qué?-sonreí.

-Que ya te mueres por regresar al departamento y hacerme el amor.

-Me conoces perfectamente.-respondí acercando mi boca a su oído.

-Y yo sé qué es lo que tú estás pensando.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo.- ¿En qué?

-En que tienes mucha hambre.

-¡Darien!-dijo riendo.- Pero es cierto.

* * *

Rei aun no regresaba del baño. Serena y Darien se alejaron y no pude evitar observarlos desde la distancia. Ni ella ni Darien parecían enojados o molestos por mi presencia o la de Rei. Ni siquiera se veían molestos por nuestras discusiones. Incluso pude darme cuenta de cómo ellos ignoraban a todas las personas a su alrededor y se envolvían en una especie de conversación secreta. Serena sonreía mientras Darien la miraba y le decía cosas al oído. También se besaron sin siquiera importarles que todos los miraran.

Apreté los puños y traté de contener el dolor de estómago que sentí en ese momento. Me dolió mucho tener que aceptar en ese momento que la había perdido. Incluso después de tres años de no saber nada de ella, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, justo en ese momento en que la vi mirar a Darien y besarlo, apenas en ese momento me di cuenta de que la había perdido. Tenía que aceptar, de una vez por todas, que Serena ahora tenía su propia vida, muy lejos de mí.

Había vivido en una especie de sueño durante tres años, un sueño en el que intenté ocultar todo lo que sentía. Tampoco podía olvidar que ella me había hecho una promesa. Me había prometido que iba a regresar a mí, y no lo hizo. Prefirió romper su promesa, prefirió olvidar todo lo que había entre nosotros. ¿Nunca me había querido de verdad? ¿Todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros había sido un juego para ella? ¿Por qué había olvidado todo tan fácil?

-Seiya.-dijo Rei a mi lado.- ¿Estás bien?

Traté de relajarme y olvidar lo que estaba pasando. Le sonreí a Rei y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba la comida. Tenía que sacarme todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza, tenía que hacerlo por Rei. Porque ella me quería y porque yo la quería a ella. Iba a formar una familia con ella, y tenía que luchar por nuestra relación.

* * *

Fue una semana muy pesada. Por un lado, el concurso salió muy bien. Disfruté mucho de ser juez y me la pasé muy bien, pero por otro… Seiya se comportó de una manera bastante hostil. De alguna manera me dolía mucho verlo comportarse así, trataba de entenderlo porque podía darme cuenta que seguía enojado conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo me daba cuenta que no tenía intenciones de perdonarme o de entenderme. El día final del concurso, cuando íbamos a anunciar al gran ganador, Seiya se acercó a mí durante la hora del descanso.

-Hoy me voy a Tokio.-dijo cuando estuvo frente a mí.- Ya no voy a molestarte más.

-Seiya.-respondí.- Yo… no siento ningún rencor hacia ti. No siento nada malo por ti.

-Ya no importa.-dijo él desviando la mirada.

-Dime… ¿cómo están las chicas?

Seiya me miró e hizo una mueca.

-Ellas están bien, ¿por qué nunca las buscaste? No creo que de verdad te importen… si fuiste capaz de alejarte de mí, mucho más de ellas. Mina y las demás siempre están pensando en ti, pero tú…

-Yo también pienso en ellas.

-No lo parece. Parece que desde que te fuiste de Tokio, desde el momento en que tu padre y Darien te alejaron de nosotros, todos los demás dejamos de importarte.

-No es así.

-¿Y por qué?

-No creo que yo tampoco te importe mucho.-respondí.- Ya que ese día en que hablamos por última vez, fuiste a buscar los brazos de Rei…

-Tú te habías ido con él. ¿O me vas a decir que no tenías nada con Darien?

-No.-dije de inmediato.- Darien siempre me respetó. Jamás intentó nada conmigo. Nuestra relación comenzó mucho después de irnos de Japón… pero eso es algo que no tengo por qué explicarte. Tú decidiste seguir tu vida, igual que yo, y ahora vas a casarte. Felicidades.

Seiya me miró en silencio y noté cómo cambiaba su expresión. Se acercó a mí lentamente y de pronto acarició mi rostro con su mano para después sonreír. Por un momento, su mirada se suavizó.

-Me hubiera gustado no volver a verte.-confesó.- Porque me sentía más tranquilo antes, cuando no sabía nada de ti. Tal vez esta sí sea la última vez que nos veamos…

Seiya me miró durante largos minutos sin decir nada, y después se alejó, dándome la espalda. Me sentí algo abrumada por aquella situación. Yo quería que Seiya también fuera feliz, como lo era yo.

* * *

Cuando terminó el concurso y me despedí de todos, preferí no acercarme a Serena. Ya no había nada más que decir. Regresé al hotel, que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del Centro de Convenciones, y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Toda esa semana había sido una pesadilla para mí. Lo único que deseaba era regresar a Tokio y olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Quería regresar a mi vida normal, regresar a mis restaurantes y a mi relación con Rei. Todo había salido tan bien hasta ahora, y en esta semana en Seúl había sentido que de pronto todo era una mentira.

Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que yo estaba en lo incorrecto. Pero no podía entenderlo, no podía ver más allá y eso me hacía sentir como un inútil. Tenía que ser maduro y seguir con mi vida, como lo había hecho ella. Yo tenía todo frente a mí para ser feliz, y tenía que aprovecharlo en lugar de lamentarme.

Y aún así, mientras caminaba de regreso al hotel, muy en el fondo desee que esa no fuera la última vez que pudiera verla.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado este cap, digamos que las cosas nuevamente darán un giro y habrá nuevos conflictos. Parece que Seiya sigue muy dolido... aunque no lo acepte del todo, pero quizá a partir de ahora pueda hacerlo. Debemos creer en Seiya y confiar en que pronto va a perdonar, si es que de verdad quiere a Serena... Déjenme sus comentarios y no se pierdan el próximo cap, porque las cosas se pondrán picosas:)


	19. Tokio

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

***Eate capítulo incluye LEMONS.**

* * *

Me encontrabas en mi departamento. Era sábado por la noche y le había dicho a Rei que hoy no podría verla. A decir verdad, tenía ganas de quedarme en casa y solo ver televisión. Después de cerrar el restaurante, subí, me di un baño y me recosté. Comencé a buscar algo interesante que ver, pero nada llamaba mi atención. Al cabo de un rato de perder el tiempo, escuché el timbre de la puerta de abajo.

Con pereza me levanté y bajé hasta la puerta trasera del restaurante para abrir. Para mi sorpresa, eran Yaten y Taiki. Después de saludarnos, subimos al departamento y les ofrecí una cerveza.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?-dije antes de darle un trago a mi cerveza.- Me sorprendieron.

-La verdad… Rei nos llamó, y nos dijo que te quedarías en casa hoy.-dijo Taiki.

-Rei está preocupada por ti.-intervino Yaten.- Cree que algo te sucede. Dice que desde que regresaron de Seúl hace un mes has estado actuando extraño.

-¿Eso dijo? ¿Y por qué no me lo pregunta ella?

-Porque es evidente que no tienes ganas de hablar con nadie.-dijo Yaten.- Así que decidimos venir a verte.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse.-respondí sonriendo.- Tal vez me he estado portando raro con Rei, pero le pediré disculpas.

-Seiya…-dijo Taiki.- Te conocemos bien. Por favor, habla con nosotros. ¿Acaso ya no quieres casarte con Rei? Ella parece estar preocupada…

-Mis planes no han cambiado.-dije mirando a Taiki.- Yo quiero casarme con Rei.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?-insistió Yaten.

Me terminé la cerveza de un solo trago y luego me puse de pie para ir por otra. Me senté nuevamente y los miré mientras abría la nueva cerveza.

-La vi.-dije mirando el suelo.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Taiki.

-A ella.

-¿A Serena?-dijo Yaten.- ¿Viste a Serena?

Levanté la mirada e hice una mueca.

-Sí. Vi a Serena. Ella… ella vive en Seúl. Era juez del concurso, igual que yo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?-dijo Taiki.- Tal vez te habrías sentido mejor…

-¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó Yaten.

-Ella… de hecho… está muy bien. Al parecer, este año se graduó de la universidad. Todos dicen que es una gran chef, todos la quieren… Trabaja con el mejor chef de todo Corea, tiene un novio… Darien Chiba…

-Todo se escucha muy bien.-respondió Yaten.- ¿Estás así porque volviste a verla después de mucho tiempo?

-Estoy muy confundido.-dije mirándolos.- La verdad es que no esperaba volver a verla nunca… Me dolió mucho verla, y me siento como un estúpido porque realmente me tomó por sorpresa.

-Seiya…-dijo Taiki.- Pero… ¿acaso sigues sintiendo algo por Serena? ¿Por eso te sientes así?

-No lo sé, hermano.-respondí.- Estoy confundido. Al verla así, tan independiente, tan llena de vida, tan diferente a como yo la conocí…

Sonreí y los miré.

-¿Saben? Ella ya no es esa chica tímida que pedía perdón por todo. Ahora es exitosa, fuerte, no necesita de nadie…

-Hermano.-dijo Yaten seriamente.- Tienes que superarlo. Serena siguió con su vida, al igual que tú… Ya cada uno tiene sus planes. Tú le propusiste matrimonio a Rei… si ya no sientes lo mismo, deberías decírselo ahora que aun estás a tiempo de cancelar el compromiso. No puedes estar con ella mientras sigas pensando en Serena.

-Eso es cierto.-intervino Taiki.- Si de verdad quieres formar una familia con Rei, tienes que dejar de lado de una vez por todas lo de Serena.

-Y si no puedes hacerlo, entonces termina con Rei.-dijo Yaten seriamente.

-Pero yo sí quiero a Rei…

-Entonces lucha por ella, y cuida tu relación. No pierdas todo este tiempo a su lado solo porque te sientes confundido ahora. Serena no va a regresar, y aunque lo hiciera… eso no asegura que las cosas cambien.

-Tienes razón, Yaten.-dije agachando la cabeza.- Creo que voy a dejar el drama a un lado y regresar a la normalidad.

-Seiya.-dijo Taiki.- No olvides que te queremos mucho, también Rei. No te sientas solo en esto.

-Y yo los quiero a ustedes.-sonreí.- Muchas gracias por siempre abrirme los ojos.

* * *

Esa mañana desperté más temprano de lo habitual. Tenía una cita importante con el chef Choo, quien me había dicho que una persona tenía muchas ganas de conocerme y quería ofrecerme algo importante. Darien me había aconsejado que fuera para escucharlos y luego tomar una decisión. Después de arreglarme, salí en dirección al restaurante en donde habíamos quedado para desayunar.

Cuando llegué, el chef Choo y el otro hombre ya se encontraban ahí. En cuanto vi al hombre, me di cuenta que era japonés también. Saludé a ambos y me senté en la mesa con ellos. La mesera se acercó y nos tomó la orden. Después nos trajo café y algo de pan para picar mientras el desayuno estaba listo.

-Serena.-dijo el chef Choo.- Él es el señor Tomohiko Amada. Como podrás darte cuenta, es japonés, como tú. Es uno de mis más grandes amigos de la industria.

-Mucho gusto.-dije sonriendo.- Serena Tsukino.

-Choo me ha hablado mucho de ti.-respondió el señor Tomohiko.- Y yo mismo he visto tu trabajo, aunque tú te estás enterando en este momento. Mira, actualmente yo soy el rector de la Universidad Nacional de Japón, por lo que tengo muchos compromisos en diferentes universidades nacionales por todo Asia. Además, soy miembro oficial de la Red Asiática de Universidades, por lo que es parte de mi trabajo conocer lo que sucede en cada una de estas universidades. La RAU se encarga de asegurarse de que todo vaya bien, y resolver algunos problemas tanto educativos, como administrativos. En los últimos años he seguido tu trayectoria en la universidad. Estoy al tanto de que fuiste la mejor de tu generación, y no solo eso, sino que has sido una de las mejores de los últimos años. Si te soy sincero, em hubiera encantado que llevaras tu talento a la universidad e Japón.-rio.- Pero bueno, no importa, porque precisamente por eso estoy aquí.

El señor Tomohiko le dio un trago a su café y luego siguió hablando.

-Hace poco, hablando con mi buen amigo Choo, me contó que tú estabas trabajando con él, así que decidí venir a Seúl para probar tu comida personalmente, y déjame decirte que quedé maravillado. Por eso, y por tu trayectoria, tu experiencia y tu participación en el concurso de hace poco, hablé con los directivos de la Universidad Nacional de Japón y llegamos a la conclusión de que queremos ofrecerte un puesto como profesora en la universidad.

-¿Pro…profesora en la Universidad Nacional de Japón?-dije sorprendida.

-¿No te parece una propuesta increíble?-intervino el chef.- ¡Yo creo que es genial!

-Pero… yo nunca he dado clases y…

-Lo sabemos.-respondió Tomohiko.- Sin embargo, eres muy buena enseñando. Eso lo ha demostrado tu trabajo como chef del restaurante, y además también sabemos que ayudaste a todos tus compañeros mientras estudiabas. Y no te preocupes, en caso de aceptar, tendrías tus capacitaciones correspondientes y todo lo necesario para que te sientas completamente segura en tu trabajo.

-Yo… no sé qué decir… estoy sorprendida.-sonreí avergonzada.- Realmente no me lo esperaba.

-Serena.-dijo el chef.- Entiendo que sea algo sorprendente, pero de verdad es una excelente oportunidad. Solamente los mejores chefs tienen el privilegio de dar clases en una universidad nacional. Eso te dará prestigio, fama y muchas enseñanzas.

-¿Y por qué creen que yo sería la mejor opción? ¿No hay otras personas que estén contemplando?

-Claro que sí.-respondió Tomohiko.- Siempre que ofrecemos un puesto en la universidad, hacemos un análisis minucioso y luego tomamos la decisión. Solo hacemos esto cada vez que uno de nuestros profesores tiene que jubirlarse. Creemos que tú eres la mejor opción porque, a diferencia de los otros que están en la lista, tienes mucha más trayectoria. Sabemos que tu experiencia no siempre fue profesional, y que empezaste desde abajo, por eso nos interesa mucho tu visión. Comenzaste cocinando en una cafetería en un barrio de Tokio. Todo eso es importante para nosotros. Además, eres inteligente y muy capaz, y sobre todo… eres japonesa. No necesitamos más razones. ¿No te gustaría regresar a Japón?

No podía. Simplemente no podía regresar a Japón.

-Yo… creo que es una propuesta increíble.-dije sonriendo.- Pero… sin duda tengo que pensarlo muy bien. Me siento honrada de que me hayan elegido a mí, de verdad… Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Piénsalo.-dijo el señor Tomohiko.- Voy a quedarme en Seúl dos semanas. Podemos vernos antes de irme, y así me podrás dar tu respuesta.-sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.-sonreí.- A los dos. Significa mucho para mí que personas como ustedes crean tanto en mí.

El desayuno llegó a nuestra mesa y nos dedicamos a deleitarnos con la comida. Platicamos sobre otras cosas, dejando de lado el tema por un momento, y disfrutamos de la vista. Cuando terminamos de comer, el chef ordenó algunos postres y los disfrutamos con algo de café. Una vez que terminamos, pidieron la cuenta y el señor Tomohiko fue quien se encargó de pagar.

Caminamos todos juntos hacia la salida y una vez que estuvimos fuera, ambos encendieron un cigarrillo.

-¿Sabes, Serena? En Japón todavía no hay ningún chef que esté especializado en comida coreana, ¡podrías ser la primera!-dijo el señor Tomohiko.- La verdad es que los lugares coreanos que hay, no son tan buenos como aquí.

-Además, tú me dijiste el otro día que ya estabas comenzando a planear abrir un restaurante.-intervino el chef.- Creo que eres más que experta en comida coreana, ¿no crees que sería increíble abrir un verdadero y auténtico restaurante coreano?

-Podría ser.-respondí riendo.- Quizá sea una buena oportunidad.

Después de platicar un rato más, me despedí de ambos y quedé en hacerle saber mi respuesta dentro de las siguientes dos semanas. Me dirigí al restaurante porque tenía que trabajar, pero en todo el camino no podía dejar de pensar en la propuesta del señor Tomohiko. A decir verdad, era una excelente propuesta, pero no podía aceptar.a regresar a Japón no era una opción, no cuando Darien no podía estar ahí conmigo.

Ansiaba por llegar a casa y contarle todo a Darien, pero el día apenas comenzaba y tendría que esperar. Traté de concentrarme en el trabajo para que el día se me pasara rápidamente. Ese día hubo mucha más gente de lo normal, lo cual agradecí para no divagar tanto en lo que había sucedido en la mañana. El chef Choo no regresó en todo el día al restaurante, por lo que tuve que encargarme de cerrar el restaurante.

Salí de ahí bastante tarde, casi a las 10 de la noche. Seguramente Darien ya estaría en el departamento, por lo que decidí tomar un taxi para llegar más rápido. En cuanto llegué al edificio, corrí hasta el elevador y cuando llegué al departamento, busqué a Darien. Él se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala. Sin siquiera pensarlo me senté en sus piernas y comencé a besarle el rostro. Él dejó el libro de lado y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos para luego besarme en la boca.

-¿Qué te sucede hoy?-dijo cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte.-sonreí.- Te extrañaba.

-Y seguramente también querías contarme algo, ¿no?

-¡Porque siempre estás tan adelantado!-dije cruzándome de brazos.

Darien sonrió y me quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro.

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en el desayuno?

-Bueno… me fue bien, pero…

Me levanté para poder acomodarme junto a Darien en el sillón y hablar más cómodamente.

-¿Pero…?-insistió.

-Mira…

Me dediqué a contarle a Darien todo lo que había sucedido en el desayuno. Le expliqué punto por punto lo que me habían ofrecido y Darien me escuchaba atentamente sin cambiar su expresión. Cuando terminé de hablar, Darien se quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-Pero…-dije rompiendo el silencio.- Voy a decirle que no.

Darien me miró confundido y sonrió.

-No.-me dijo tomando mis manos.- No hagas eso.

-Pero…

-Sé que solo quieres decir que no por mí.-sonrió.- Porque crees que no podemos regresar a Japón.

-Darien.-lo interrumpí.- Por más que algún día me gustaría regresar a Japón… no quiero estar en ningún lugar donde no estés tú. Y sé que en Japón no está nuestro hogar, sino aquí…

-Oye.-dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.- Muchas gracias por pensar así. De verdad, me hace muy feliz saber que no quieres alejarte de mí, pero… es una oportunidad increíble. Eres perfecta para ese puesto, ¡te eligieron a ti! Y si te lo ofrecieron es porque eres increíble en tu trabajo. Eres la mejor, siempre lo has sido. Dime, sin pensar en mí, ¿a ti cómo te hace sentir esta oportunidad? Sé sincera.

-Yo… en realidad… no lo he pensado bien.-confesé.- Es decir… por supuesto que me sentí muy halagada, y emocionada. Suena muy bien, pero…

-Anda, sé sincera.-insistió mirándome a los ojos.- ¿Qué sientes?

-Honestamente… creo que me encantaría hacerlo.-dije de pronto.- Nunca me había planteado antes el dar clases, pero debo confesar que… me encantaría hacerlo. Pero…

-Pero nada.-dijo Darien soltándome.- Es tu deseo, y sabes que es una buena oportunidad.

-Déjame hablar.-dije mirándolo.- Sí, es verdad que quiero hacerlo. No niego que es una excelente oportunidad, y que me hace mucha ilusión… pero no puedes culparme por pensar en ti, Darien. Eres mi novio, mi familia… no podría regresar nunca al lugar en donde no puedes caminar libremente.

Darien me besó sin previo aviso y luego sonrió.

-Oye… eres una cabeza de chorlito. Y quiero que sepas algo. Si deseas algo, si tienes muchas ganas de hacer algo, tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que seguir tus sueños, sin importar lo demás. Tienes que aprovechar todo tu potencial al máximo, tienes que tomar ventaja de todo lo que está a tu disposición. No dejes de lado tus metas solo porque crees que hay obstáculos. Siempre hay una solución para todo.

-¿Y cuál sería la solución a esto?-pregunté confundida.

-No se te olvide que durante muchos años viví en las sombras.

-Yo no quiero eso para ti.-dije molesta.- Yo quiero que seas libre, como yo. Y puede ser peligroso…

-Bueno, eso es verdad. Puede ser peligroso, pero ya pasaron tres años. La policía no va a estar detrás de mí. Solo es cuestión de cuidarme y no meterme en problemas. Yo tengo los contactos suficientes para pasar desapercibido en Japón. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, soy un hombre adulto. Tienes que confiar en mí.

-Yo confío en ti, no en los demás.

-Serena.-dijo seriamente.- A mí lo único que me interesa es verte tener éxito y ser feliz. Yo voy a ser feliz también, sin importar que tenga que esconderme. A mí me da igual, yo solo quiero estar contigo, y jamás me perdonaría el alejarte de una oportunidad así. Mira, yo no quiero influir en tu decisión. Quiero que tú decidas lo que tú quieras. Si quieres regresar a Tokio, regresamos. Si quieres quedarte en Seúl, nos quedamos. Pero quiero que sea tú decisión. Mientras quieras estar conmigo, yo te voy a seguir hasta el fin del mundo…

Lo miré a los ojos y sentí cómo se llenaban mis ojos de lágrimas.

-Te amo.-dije sin darme cuenta.

Darien abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó

Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me puse roja como un tomate. ¿De verdad yo había dicho eso? Sí… lo había dicho porque era verdad. Amaba a Darien y tenía que aceptarlo. Si antes no se lo había dicho era porque tenía miedo, pues nunca antes había dicho esas palabras.

-Que… te amo…-sonreí tímidamente.

-Serena…

Darien se inclinó hacia mí y acercó su rostro al mío.

-Dímelo otra vez.-dijo mientras se reclinaba sobre mí, obligándome a recostarme sobre el sillón.

-Te amo.-sonreí.

Darien se encontraba sobre mí por completo. Sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi pierna y levantar mi falda. Su mano llegó hasta mis bragas y sentí cómo comenzaba a acariciarme. Emití un ligero gemido y Darien lo ahogó con su boca. Sus dedos hicieron a un lado mis bragas, e introdujo dos a mi entrepierna. Yo ya me encontraba totalmente húmeda. Darien sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse dentro de mí, mientras él se dedicaba a besarme el cuello y los hombros. Yo coloqué mis manos en su espalda y dejé que me acariciara.

-Me encantas.-dijo en oído.- Y siempre va a ser así.

De pronto y sin darme cuenta Darien ya estaba dentro de mí. Se sentía duro y caliente y lo besé en los labios al tiempo que comenzaba a penetrarme con fuerza. Darien me miraba con deseo y amor, como si yo fuera lo único que existía en el mundo para él. Yo me encontraba completamente sonrojada y excitada. Sentirlo adentro de mí era una de mis sensaciones favoritas en la vida, además de comer. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y yo podía sentir el creciente deseo dentro de mí, pero de pronto se detuvo solamente para sentarse, sin salirse de mi interior, y colocarme encima de su regazo. Me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y comenzó a moverme de arriba abajo. Yo tomé su rostro y lo besé. Introduje mi lengua en su boca hasta encontrar la suya.

-Quiero que me hagas terminar.-le dije en voz baja.- Como me gusta…

Darien sonrió y con cuidado me apartó. Volví a recostarme sobre el sillón y él me quitó las bragas con brusquedad. Acercó su rostro a mi entrepierna y sentí su lengua juguetear con ella. Se movía en círculos y luego de un lado a otro. Yo no dejaba de retorcerme por todo lo que sentía, y sabía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de placer. No pude controlarlo más y solté un grito cuando llegué al clímax. Darien se separó de mí y me sonrió. Yo me encontraba jadeando, pero aun así me incorporé y me eché encima de él para poder besarlo. Sus labios sabían a mí y eso me excitó aun más. Me incliné hacia su miembro y le hice exactamente lo mismo que él me había hecho a mí. Saboree su miembro duro hasta que sentí la explosión dentro de mi boca.

Una vez que Darien y yo nos dimos un baño, nos recostamos para dormir después del largo día y lo abracé por la cintura cuando apagó la luz de la lámpara de noche. Él me dio un beso en la frente y me dio las buenas noches.

-Darien.-dije al poco rato.- Prométeme que… si las cosas se ponen difíciles en Tokio, vamos a regresar. No quiero perderte.

-Te lo prometo, Serena Tsukino.

-¿Me amas?-pregunté tratando de encontrar su mirada en la oscuridad.

-Mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar.-respondió antes de darme un beso.

Dos semanas después, cuando volví a reunirme con el señor Tomohiko y el chef Choo, les notifiqué la decisión que había tomado. Los dos se pusieron muy felices por mí y me felicitaron. El señor Tomohiko me indicó cuáles eran los siguientes pasos a seguir.

Durante las siguientes semanas, tuve que tomar varios cursos de capacitación en la universidad. Darien se encargó de empacar y de dejar todo listo en el departamento. También se encargó de enviar todas nuestras cosas por paquetería especial hasta Japón, él había sugerido que nos quedáramos en la mansión de mi padre en Tokio, pero yo no me sentía segura ahí, por lo que buscamos un hotel donde pudiéramos quedarnos mientras encontrábamos dónde vivir.

Desafortunadamente, Darien no podía ir conmigo en el avión. Me había dicho que era mejor que yo me fuera sola, ya que él no podía viajar de manera legal. Le había dicho que quería ir con él, que no me importaba, pero él no quiso. Dijo que era peligroso y que no había necesidad de pasar por ese viaje que habíamos hecho años atrás. Me prometió que él tenía todo bajo control y que nos veríamos en el hotel.

Una noche antes de partir, nos despedimos de Kim y Jimin. También me había despedido temprano del chef Choo y le había agradecido todo lo que había hecho por mí. Me sentía muy extraña de regresar a Tokio. Por un lado, me emocionaba regresar y ver a mis amigas. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verlas y abrazarlas. Pero por otro… iba a extrañar Corea. Se había convertido en nuestro hogar, en nuestra nueva vida y yo había logrado muchas cosas aquí. Había logrado encontrar todo lo que me hacía falta.

Por la mañana, Darien y yo nos despedimos. Mi avión salía a las 11 de la mañana, mientras que Darien tenía que viajar hasta Busan para encontrarse con su amigo. Seguramente tardaría en llegar a Tokio algunos días. Le dije que lo iba a extrañar y nos separamos. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, pues me costaba despedirme de aquel departamento en donde había sido tan feliz, donde me había enamorado de Darien y en donde habíamos hecho el amor en cada rincón.

Cuando llegué a Tokio me sentí sumamente extraña. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin estar ahí y todo me parecía poco conocido. Después de recoger mis maletas, tomé un taxi hasta el hotel en donde nos quedaríamos. Durante todo el camino, me dediqué a observar todo el exterior. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras íbamos recorriendo todos aquellos lugares.

Una vez que llegué al hotel, un par de botones me ayudaron a bajar todas mis cosas. En la recepción me entregaron las llaves de mi habitación y me guiaron hasta ella. Había pagado un mes completo por adelantado, y había pedido la suite exclusiva que se encontraba en el último piso. Cuando llegamos, abrí la boca sorprendida. Era una habitación enorme y preciosa. Tenía una cama grande, una vista impresionante desde donde se veía la Tokyo Tower, una sala con televisión, un espacio para comer, una barra de bebidas, un baño con jacuzzi. ¡Todo era increíble! Desee que Darien estuviera a mi lado en ese momento, pero seguramente todavía ni siquiera salía de Corea.

Ya eran más de las 4 de la tarde y yo moría de hambre, por lo que ordené un servicio a la habitación. Después de comer, me di un baño y me cambié de ropa para ponerme pijama. Aunque todavía era temprano, estaba cansada y además no tenía ganas de hacer nada más. Prefería descansar y recuperar fuerzas para el día siguiente. Me recosté y me dediqué a ver la televisión. Había olvidado lo diferente que era la televisión en Japón y lo disfruté.

Al día siguiente, desperté temprano y ordené desayuno a la habitación. Me di un baño mientras lo esperaba, y cuando llegó me lo devoré completo. Era sábado y el día estaba bastante bonito, por lo que pensé que era buena idea salir un rato a pasear. Cerca del hotel había un centro comercial, parecía ser nuevo así que me pareció buena idea ir. Solo tenía que caminar un poco y llegaría, así que salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia allá.

No tenía mucho que hacer, así que me dediqué a entrar a las tiendas para husmear un poco. Había mucha gente y asumí que era por ser sábado. Disfruté mucho de escuchar a todos a mi alrededor hablar japonés y me sentí como en casa. Traté de resistirme, pero no pude evitar comprar algunas cosas. Había mucha ropa muy linda y tuve que comprarla. Más tarde, el estómago comenzó a rugirme y tuve que buscar algo de comer. Mientras caminaba para encontrar la mejor opción, llevaba muchas bolsas en la mano, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando golpee a alguien entre la multitud.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!-dijo el hombre.

Cuando lo miré avergonzada, abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver a Seiya frente a mí. Él pareció sorprendido también y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo confundido.

-Tengo que irme.-logré responder.

Lo hice a un lado y seguí caminando. Tenía que regresar al hotel cuanto antes, pero sentí cómo Seiya me tomaba del brazo para detenerme.

-¿No deberías estar en Seúl?-dijo sin soltarme.

-Eso no te importa.-respondí molesta.- ¿Puedes soltarme?

-¿Acaso ya te aburriste de tu novio?

Me solté el brazo y lo miré molesta.

-No estoy de humor para aguantar tus comentarios.

Me alejé de Seiya a toda prisa y busqué rápidamente la salida. No quería verlo ni hablar con él. No me detuve ni mire hacia atrás hasta que estuve fuera del centro comercial y me seguí hasta llegar al hotel. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte de encontrarme a Seiya entre tanta gente? Dejé las bolsas de mis compras en la sala de la suite y me eché sobre la cama.

Tenía que tranquilizarme, no podía dejar que este tipo de situaciones afectaran mis días. Además, encontrarme a Seiya no era algo que pudiera suceder tan frecuentemente. Tokio era una ciudad enorme con millones de habitantes. Necesitaba ver a las chicas, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ellas, de verlas, de ponernos al día… Todavía recordaba dónde se encontraba la casa, quizá si iba ahí podía encontrarlas, pero decidí que lo haría al siguiente día.

Cuando desperté, sentía demasiada emoción. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a las chicas, moría por abrazarlas y saber todo de ellas. Una vez que me di un baño, usé algo de la ropa nueva que había comprado y al terminar de desayunar, pedí en la recepción un taxi. El camino hasta la casa de las chicas fue demasiado largo, recordaba que estuviera lejos pero no tanto. Al bajarme del taxi, sentí el estómago un poco revuelto por los nervios. Tenía muchas ganas de verlas, pero en el fondo también tenía miedo que estuvieran tan enojadas conmigo como lo estaba Seiya. No quería perderlas…

Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué con las manos temblorosas. No se escuchaba ruido, lo cual me pareció extraño. Traté de fijarme si había alguien ahí, pero no lograba ver nada. Después de un rato, logré escuchar algunas risas que provenían de la puerta que daba al jardín, así que caminé hasta allí para fijarme si se trataba de ellas. Me asomé con cuidado, y pude ver a lo lejos a Lita y Amy acomodando algunas cosas en la mesa del jardín. El corazón me latió con fuerza y sonreí instintivamente. Me quedé observándolas en silencio y de pronto la mirada de Lita se cruzó con la mía. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y luego sonrió mientras jalaba el brazo de Amy.

-¡Es Serena!-escuché que decía.- ¡Es ella de verdad!

Amy se giró para mirar en mi dirección y también abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ambas sonrieron y corrieron hasta la puerta. Lita la abrió desesperadamente y en cuanto estuvimos frente a frente me abrazaron entre las dos.

-¡Serena!-dijo Amy.- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es un día muy feliz!

Después de muchos besos y abrazos, las tres nos encontrábamos llorando sin darnos cuenta. Entramos al jardín y nos sentamos en la mesa.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!-dijo Lita.- Es como un sueño.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que esté con ustedes.-dije sonriendo.- ¡Las extrañaba mucho!

-Te ves increíble.-dijo Lita.- ¡Pareces otra persona!

-Gracias.-dije sonrojada.- ¡Solo cambié un poco!

-Mina va a estar muy feliz cuando te vea.-dijo Amy.

-¿Y dónde está?-pregunté mirando hacia el interior.

-Ella no está, pero no tarda en llegar.-respondió Amy.

-Serena.-dijo Lita.- Mina ya no vive aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Ahora vive con Yaten! Ellos se casaron.-respondió Amy.

-¿De verdad?-dije sorprendida.- ¡Qué emoción! No puedo creerlo.

-Ya tienen unos dos años casados, ya es bastante, ¿no crees?-dijo Amy.

-Y no serán los únicos, ¿verdad, Amy?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dije confundida.

-Bueno… es que yo… voy a casarme también.-respondió Amy sonrojándose.- Taiki y yo nos casaremos muy pronto.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dije alzando la voz.- Sí que han aprovechado el tiempo.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, así podrás ir a mi boda.-sonrió Amy.

Mientras platicábamos, se escuchó cómo alguien abría la puerta del jardín. Se trataban de Mina, Yaten y Taiki, quienes habían entrado y caminaban hacia nosotras. Cuando Mina me vio, soltó un grito sordo y corrió hasta mí. Me abrazó fuertemente y comenzamos a dar vueltas por todos lados. Ella no dejaba de gritar y de llenarme las mejillas de besos.

-¡Serena!-dijo Mina aun sin soltarme.- ¿Eres tú de verdad? ¡Dime que no es un sueño!

-No lo es.-dije sonriendo.- Estoy aquí.

Mina comenzó a llorar y sentí que nuevamente las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-¡Yaten! ¡Taiki!-dije separándome de Mina.

Ambos me abrazaron y todos volvimos a la mesa.

-Ya me contaron las chicas que tú y Yaten están casados ahora, y que Amy y Taiki pronto se casarán.-sonreí.- ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes!

-Gracias.-dijo Yaten.- Nosotros también, pero… ahora nos urge que nos cuentes tú sobre qué ha sido de tu vida.

-Yo… creo que tengo mucho que contarles.-dije agachando la cabeza.- Pero… antes de comenzar, me gustaría pedirle una disculpa a todos.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Taiki.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que me fui precipitadamente… y porque sé que estaban muy preocupados por mí…

-Serena.-dijo Mina.- No tienes por qué pedirnos disculpas. Entendemos que era una situación difícil. Y seguramente hay una explicación para todo.

* * *

Habíamos quedado de vernos en casa de Lita y Amy para terminar de organizar lo de la boda que sería pronto. Rei estaba ocupada trabajando en fin de semana, por lo que no iba a poder acompañarnos. Cuando llegué, todo parecía estar demasiado silencioso. Cosa que no era normal cuando estaban todos juntos. Toqué la puerta, pero nadie parecía escuchar, así que decidí entrar sin esperar más. La puerta estaba abierta, así que no hubo problema.

Caminé por el pasillo dirigiéndome al jardín, ya que suponía que estaban todos ahí. Sin embargo, cuando entré a la cocina pude escuchar que alguien hablaba mientras los demás estaban en silencio. Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta, sin que nadie me viera, y me di cuenta de que la persona que hablaba era Serena. Sentí un vacío en el estómago y apreté los piños. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí? Decidí quedarme donde estaba mientras escuchaba.

-Ese día… cuando llegó la policía a la casa de mi padre en Osaka.-dijo Serena con voz entrecortada.- La policía lo mató… yo me encontraba con él. Me encontraba con él en la cama. Lo vi morir en mis brazos y yo no pude hacer nada… sentí tanta impotencia y tanta tristeza. De un momento a otro él ya no estaba conmigo… ¿Saben algo? Yo lo quería mucho. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve ahí encerrada con él, pude conocer toda la verdad sobre él. Me contó su historia, el como terminó siendo quien era y yo… aprendí a quererlo. Él me amaba, más que a nada en el mundo. Y yo… tenía la ilusión de tenerlo en mi vida por mucho tiempo ahora que ya lo había encontrado. Ustedes saben que siempre soñé con tener una familia, y deben saber que al encontrarlo yo no quería dejarlo ir.

Serena hizo una pausa y luego continuó.

-Él… él y Darien estuvieron juntos durante 15 años. Darien conoció a mi padre cuando era apenas un adolescente, y ambos aprendieron a quererse. Darien consideraba a Kenji como su propio padre, y le fue leal hasta el último momento. Él no tampoco tiene otra familia, y mi padre era el único en su vida, hasta que… bueno, hasta que nos conocimos. Mi padre, unos días antes de morir, me hizo prometer que no dejaría a Darien solo… y yo no pude hacerlo. No podía romper la promesa que le había hecho. Darien se quedaría completamente solo, y yo también lo consideraba mi familia. Él es una buena persona, es un hombre increíble, y me ama… yo… yo fui quien le propuso a él que nos fuéramos. Yo no quería que la policía lo atrapara y no quería verlo detrás de las rejas. Le propuse que huyéramos… tomé la decisión sin dudarlo. Quizá fue una decisión estúpida, pero… no me arrepiento. Gracias a eso, me di cuenta del gran hombre que es Darien y yo…

Apreté los puños. Odiaba escucharla hablando así.

-Yo terminé enamorándome de él.-siguió.- Nos fuimos a Corea y allá hicimos una nueva vida. Él me insistió en que entrara a la universidad, y…

De pronto ya no podía escuchar a Serena. El dolor de estómago que había comenzado a formarse dentro de mí ya no me dejaba concentrarme. De alguna manera, trataba de entender el dolor de Serena por la muerte de su padre. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que ella siempre había anhelado saber toda la verdad sobre su familia, y ahora la sabía perfectamente. Ella había logrado saberlo todo, pero lo que no entendía era por qué había sido ella quien le propuso a Darien irse. ¿Por qué? Darien no era nada de ella, aunque él hubiera sido leal a su padre… no podía entenderlo.

Serena continuó contándoles todo sobre su vida en Corea. Escuché atentamente porque también me interesaba saberlo. Todos prestaban atención y no se atrevieron a interrumpirla en ningún momento. Después de un buen rato, Serena guardó silencio y durante algunos segundos nadie habló.

-Debiste de haber sufrido mucho al ver a tu padre morir.- dijo Taiki rompiendo el silencio.- Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.

-Él no era una mala persona.-dijo Serena.- Eso se los puedo jurar.

-Te creemos.-respondió Mina.- No nos tienes que convencer de nada.

-Tengo que ir al baño.-dijo Serena.

Escuché cómo su silla se movía y cómo sus pasos se acercaban hasta la puerta de la cocina. Abrió la puerta corrediza y entró a la cocina. Caminó algunos pasos y luego su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

-¿Qué… qué haces ahí?-dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas.

-No importa…-dijo antes de seguir caminando.

-Dime algo, Serena.-mencioné detrás de ella.- ¿Tú… de verdad estás enamorada de él?

Serena se encontraba frente a mí, dándome la espalda. Hubo un silencio prolongado. Ni ella ni yo nos movimos. Pude darme cuenta de que todos se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia y de que probablemente nos estaban escuchando. Serena se giró poco a poco hasta que pudimos vernos nuevamente a los ojos. Estábamos bastante cerca, por lo que podía observar su rostro perfectamente.

-Sí…-respondió.- Lo estoy.

Cerré los ojos durante algunos segundos y respiré profundamente.

-Así es que es cierto.-dije desviando la mirada.

-Seiya…-dijo ella.- Yo… quiero que sepas que mi intención nunca fue lastimarte. Para mí… tú eres una persona importante. Y si me conoces, sabes que no haría nada para hacerte daño a propósito. Yo quiero que tú también seas feliz.

-¿De verdad te importo?

-Claro que sí, Seiya. Y mucho.

De pronto Serena se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo inesperado. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó fuerte. Por un momento me quedé completamente inmóvil. Hacía más de tres años que no sentía el cuerpo de Serena tan cerca y me puse tenso. No soportaba tenerla tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo sentí una calidez que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Me relajé poco a poco y sin darme cuenta yo también la rodeé a ella con mis brazos. Nos quedamos en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Tanto, que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos. Sentí vergüenza y también alivio. Un alivio que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía.

-Seiya, amor, terminé el trabajo temprano y vine para ayudarlos a…-dijo Rei mirándonos a Serena y a mí.

Serena y yo nos separamos abruptamente.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo tú aquí?-dijo Rei mirando a Serena.- ¿Por qué se están abrazando?

-No es lo que piensas.-respondí.

-Vete de aquí.-dijo nuevamente mirándola.- ¡Vete!

-Rei, por favor, tranquila.-intervine.

Escuché cómo los demás entraban y miraban la escena.

-Vámonos tú y yo.-le dije tomándola del brazo.- Por favor.

Jalé a Rei del brazo con el mayor cuidado posible y salimos de la casa apresuradamente. Rei y yo caminamos en silencio hasta el parque que se encontraba cerca. Ella tenía el rostro rojo, como si estuviera muy enojada y no se dignaba a morirme. Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que quisiera dirigirme la palabra.

-¿Por qué está ella aquí?-dijo después de un rato.- ¿Qué hacían abrazados?

-No es nada malo.-respondí tranquilamente.- No tienes por qué enojarte.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que ella está aquí?

-Hace apenas unos días…

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no lo consideré importante.

-Yo… no quiero verte cerca de ella.-dijo mirándome con lágrimas los ojos.- Por favor.

-Pero… ella es amiga de mis hermanos y de las chicas y…

-Lo sé.-me interrumpió.- Pero me sentiría más tranquila.

-¿No confías en mí?-pregunté molesto.

Rei agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Sí…

-Entonces confía en que nada malo va a pasar.

-Yo… perdóname.-me dijo acercándose a mí.- No quise… me siento como una tonta…

-No pasa nada.-dije abrazándola.- Disculpa si te sentiste mal, yo no quise…

-¿Podemos irnos de aquí?-me interrumpió.- Me siento incómoda, no quisiera ocasionar más problemas.

Quedarnos de vernos en el departamento y cada quien se subió a su propio auto. Mientras iba de camino al departamento, pensé en Serena y en el abrazo que nos habíamos dado. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda, ella de verdad estaba enamorada de Chiba y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo… sus palabras realmente llegaron a mi corazón. Ella había dicho que nunca había querido lastimarme, y yo le creí… en ese momento sus palabras me hicieron ver la verdad. Ella no sería capaz de lastimarme nunca, y yo sí la había lastimado a ella con mis palabras.

Escuchar su historia y escucharla decirme aquello me había abierto los ojos como nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Todo este tiempo la juzgué y la traté mal, sin darme cuenta de todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Tampoco podía culparla por enamorarse de alguien más, si lo había hecho era porque seguramente él tenía algo especial. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí tranquilo, no sentía enojo ni coraje al pensar en ella. Sentía calma en mi corazón. El abrazo que ella me había dado había hecho que dejara ir todo ese enojo que tenía guardado. Tenía que volver a hablar con ella, porque no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía y también quería disculparme por mi estúpido comportamiento.

* * *

-Serena.-dijo Mina acercándose a mí.- No te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa.

-Solo me preocupa… no quiero ocasionarle problemas a Seiya…

-Lamento que todo esto haya pasado.-dijo Amy.- Yo… olvidé por completo que Seiya vendría también. Estaba tan emocionada por tu presencia que…

-No te preocupes.-sonreí.- A pesar de todo, estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes. De verdad los extrañaba mucho.

-Y nosotros a ti.-dijo Yaten.- Perdona a Seiya… él… él ha tenido problemas tratando de poner sus sentimientos en orden.

-Lo entiendo.-respondí.- Y no estoy enojada con él. Como se lo dije, yo solamente quiero verlo sonreír.

-Si todo sale bien… quizá todos podamos ser amigos pronto.-dijo Amy sonriendo.- Nada me gustaría más. Yo quiero que en mi boda todo salga perfecto, quiero que estés tú con Darien, y quiero que esté Seiya también.

-Tú solo debes preocuparte por tu boda.-le dije.- Te prometo que todo va a salir bien, y vas a tener el día más feliz de tu vida.

-De eso me encargo yo.-intervino Taiki mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en los labios.

-Oigan…-dije colocando mis manos sobre mi estómago.- ¿Podemos comer algo?

-¡Serena!-dijeron todos al unísono.

Ordenamos pizzas y mientras llegaban, nos dedicamos a ayudarle a Amy a organizar las cosas que faltaban de la boda. Según me contaron, la boda sería en dos meses y todavía faltaban muchas cosas por hacer. Yaten y Taiki se dedicaron a revisar algunas en internet mientras que nosotras ultimamos los detalles de la ceremonia. Al poco rato, se escuchó el timbre y creímos que eran las pizzas, pero cuando Lita abrió la puerta una chica alta y de cabello corto color rubio entró a la casa. Ella miró a Lita y de pronto ambas se besaron. Me les quedé mirando sorprendidas y miré a las demás, quienes sonreían. Lita y la chica se acercaron a la mesa.

-Serena.-dijo Lita sonriendo.- Ella es Haruka, mi novia.

-Mucho gusto.-dije aceptando su mano.-Serena Tsukino.

-Con que ella es la famosa Serena.-respondió Haruka.- No me dijeron que era tan hermosa.

Me sonrojé.

-¡Haruka!-dijo Lita.- No la molestes.

El timbre sonó nuevamente y esta vez sí eran las pizzas. Cenamos todos juntos y platicamos durante un largo rato. Al anochecer, pedí un taxi para regresar al hotel. Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando llegué a la suite. Cuando entré, me di cuenta de que la luz del baño estaba encendida. Creí que había olvidado apagarla, y cuando entré al baño para hacerlo me di cuenta de que Darien estaba ahí. Él acababa de salir de la regadera y se encontraba totalmente desnudo secándose con la toalla. Todavía no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé por la espalda.

-Darien.-dije emocionada.- Por fin estás aquí.

-Serena…

Darien se giró y me abrazó fuertemente. Lo besé con desesperación en los labios y él me recibió con cariño.

-Veo que me extrañabas.-dijo cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-Como no tienes idea.-sonreí.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Creí que tardarías un par de días más en llegar.

-Sí, pero… tampoco podía dejarte tanto tiempo sola.-guiñó el ojo.- Encontré la manera de llegar antes.

-Vi a las chicas.-dije mientras aun estábamos abrazados.

-Me da mucho gusto.-respondió.- Sé que tenías muchas ganas de estar con ellas.

-Hazme el amor.-dije de pronto.- Ahora mismo.

-Me encanta cuando me lo pides así.-sonrió al tiempo que comenzaba a desnudarme.

Algunos días después, Darien y yo nos encontrábamos viendo departamentos. Yo tenía la intención de comprar uno que me gustara mucho. Quería uno tan increíble como el de Seúl y quería que lo eligiéramos los dos juntos. Al terminar de ver una de las opciones, Darien me propuso algo.

-Serena.-dijo mirándome.- Cerca de aquí está la mansión de Kenji… ¿te gustaría ir?

-Está bien.-sonreí.- Vayamos.

Tomamos un taxi que nos llevó hasta ahí. Cuando llegamos, el lugar estaba completamente solo. Tanto el jardín como la casa se veían bastante descuidados y por un momento me sentí triste. Recordaba perfectamente ese lugar. Recordaba los jardines llenos de verde y colores por las plantas. Darien encontró la forma de abrir las puertas y entramos sin esperar más tiempo. Recorrimos toda la mansión en silencio. Me dediqué a observar cada detalle de aquel lugar, y no podía dejar de pensar en mi padre. Cuando llegamos a la que solía ser la habitación de mi padre, entré sola. Darien había preferido quedarse fuera y dijo que me vería dentro de un rato en el despacho en la parte de abajo.

Entré y todo estaba completamente desolado. El sol entraba por las ventanas, iluminando parcialmente la habitación. Recorrí cada centímetro del lugar hasta darme cuenta de que en el fondo había un enorme retrato de mi madre y mi padre. No lo había visto antes, por lo que cuando lo vi, sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Los dos se veían felices y enamorados, lucían tan jóvenes y sin miedo a lo que les deparaba el futuro. Toqué el cuadro con cuidado y sentí los relieves. Me hubiera gustado más que a nada en el mundo poder tenerlos a mi lado en ese momento.

Después de un rato de estar ahí, bajé las escaleras para reunirme con Darien en el despacho. Cuando entré, lo vi sentado en el antiguo escritorio de mi padre. Se encontraba revisando algunos papeles.

-Siguen aquí.-dijo sin mirarme.- Todos los papeles que dejé listos hace años.

-¿Cuáles papeles?-dije sentándome frente a él.

-Bueno… cuando estuvimos en Tokio por última vez él y yo, Kenji me pidió que dejara todo arreglado para que esta mansión estuviera a tu nombre. Teníamos un lugar muy seguro para guardar todo, y todos los papeles seguían ahí, como los dejé. Me parece que cuando huimos de aquí, la policía no pudo entrar a la mansión, por eso todo está exactamente igual. Y con estos papeles, podrás hacer lo que quieras con este lugar.-sonrió.- Me aseguré de que no hubiera forma legal de que te quitaran este lugar, ni la casa de Osaka.

-Ustedes sí que tenía forma de resolverlo todo, ¿no?-dije bromeando.

-Oye…-dijo mirándome.- Una idea se me ocurrió hace rato, mientras estaba revisando los papeles…

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunté.

-Bueno… si tú no quieres vivir en esta casa, se me ocurre que… quizá podamos convertirla en ese restaurante que tantas ganas tienes de abrir.

-¿Un restaurante?-dije mirando todo a mi alrededor.- ¿Crees que… sería buena idea?

-Bueno, es un lugar muy grande. Solo es cuestión de adaptarlo. Imagina qué hermoso restaurante sería.-sonrió.- Sería muy elegante y grande. Podríamos adaptar la cocina y hacerla apta para un restaurante. Adaptar los salones, en fin… creo que sería un excelente lugar, y no tendrías por qué desperdiciarlo.

Traté de imaginarme cómo sería la mansión si fuera un restaurante y sonreí. La idea de Darien no era tan descabellada. Tenía el dinero suficiente para hacer los arreglos necesarios, comprar el inmobiliario que hiciera falta y todo lo que fuera importante. Podría abrir el restaurante de mis sueños, encargarme de él y no desperdiciar la casa de mi padre.

-Creo que… es una excelente idea.-dije mirándolo.- ¡Eres un genio! ¿Me ayudarías con este proyecto?

-Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo.-sonrió.- Soy todo tuyo.

-Y también encontraremos el departamento increíble que queremos.

Darien y yo salimos de la mansión un rato después. Teníamos otra cita para ver un nuevo departamento cerca del centro de la ciudad. En cuanto entramos, supimos que ese iba a ser nuestro nuevo departamento. Era incluso más hermoso que el de Seúl. Tenía todo lo que queríamos, y mucho más. Recorrí cada rincón de lugar, y entre más lo veía más me gustaba. Le dije a la señorita de bienes raíces que lo quería y fijamos una fecha para firmar todos los papeles necesarios y cerrar el trato. Nos informó que podríamos mudarnos en algunas semanas y nos dimos la mano.

Cuando regresamos al hotel, ordenamos servicio a la habitación y lo cenamos mientras veíamos la televisión. No podía dejar de pensar en todos los planes que teníamos. Me emocionaba la idea del restaurante, el nuevo departamento, las clases de la universidad y hasta ver a Amy casarse. Quizá después de todo, regresar a Tokio no había sido tan mala idea.

* * *

-¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo?-me preguntó Rei mientras nos encontrábamos recostados en la cama.- Dime la verdad.

-Rei…-dije mirándola.- Yo no he cambiado de opinión.

-Prométeme que… no me harás daño.

-Oye…-la obligué a mirarme.- Lo que te prometo es que si algo llegara a cambiar, voy a ser sincero contigo. Sabes que te quiero, y que no me gustaría lastimarte. Tienes que confiar en mí.

-No me dejes.-respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.- Yo sé que puedo hacerte feliz, déjame hacerlo.

-No te voy a dejar…-dije temeroso.- Por favor, no quiero que te sientas abrumada. Yo te quiero.

-Lo siento.-dijo sonriendo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.- No sé ni lo que estoy diciendo… te prometo que voy a dejar de pensar en tonterías.-sonrió.- Perdóname…

-No pasa nada.-sonreí.- Disfrutemos de la noche, ¿sí?

Rei acomodó nuevamente su cabeza en mi pecho y seguimos viendo la televisión. Quería a Rei, pero me asustaba verla tan insegura. Ella no era así, siempre confiaba en sí misma y confiaba en mí. No me quedaba otra opción más que tratar de borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Cuando Rei se quedó dormida, me levanté con cuidado de la cama y salí al balcón en silencio. Observé el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas y pensé en Serena. Pensé en que necesitaba verla para poder pedirle disculpas. Si yo no le pedía perdón, no podría sentirme tranquilo. Era lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Sin darme cuenta, sonreí mientras miraba la noche oscura. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, simplemente lo hice. Por primera vez no tenía que fingir ser fuerte.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Y bueno, Serena y Darien regresaron a Tokio, ¿creen que haya sido una buena idea? Ella tiene muchos planes, y parece ser que Seiya por fin perdonó todo lo que sucedió hace 3 años, ¿ustedes qué piensan?


	20. La Boda

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Mi primer día dando clases a la universidad fue increíble. Cuando llegué, me sentía nerviosa, pero conforme fue transcurriendo el día me fui relajando. Los alumnos eran amables y respetuosos, y tenían muchas ganas de aprender. Al principio creí que sería difícil para mí estar frente a un grupo de jóvenes que eran apenas unos años menores que yo, pero rápidamente me sentí cómoda.

Me habían asignado las clases de Comida Asiática 1.1 y 2.1, también Repostería, Bases Culinarias y una optativa de Preparación de Ramen. Eran cinco clases, por lo que tenía toda la mañana ocupada. D de la tarde estaba completamente ocupada. Darien había quedado de hacer todas las investigaciones necesarias para la apertura del restaurante.

Había decidido llamarlo Kenji, como mi padre. Sería un restaurante exclusivo de comida coreana. Toda la comida típica y gourmet que solo se podía encontrar en Corea se serviría en mi lugar. Solo se podría asistir por reservaciones en líneas y por llamada. Al ser un lugar gourmet, los precios estarían al nivel del restaurante. Mientras yo trabajaría en la universidad, Darien me ayudaría a resolver todos los trámites fastidiosos y se encargaría de supervisar la remodelación de la mansión.

Al salir de la última clase que tuve ese día, eran poco más de las 2 de la tarde. Decidí pasar a comprar una botella de agua, ya que había estado hablando durante todo el día y estaba cansada. Quería irme pronto al departamento, porque todavía teníamos muchas cosas que arreglar para acomodar todo lo de la mudanza.

* * *

Al salir de mi junta con el chef Hikawa, me dirigí a la cafetería para comprar algo de tomar. Tenía que regresar al restaurante, ya que ese día tendríamos mucho trabajo. Cuando estuve cerca de la cafetería, me di cuenta de que Serena iba saliendo de ahí. Me quedé sorprendido por verla ahí y de pronto supe que esa era mi oportunidad para hablar con ella sin que nadie nos molestara. Yo no tenía su teléfono, ni su dirección, y las chicas no habían querido decirme nada.

Me apresuré para poder alcanzarla, y cuando estuve frente a ella noté cómo se sorprendía al verme.

-Serena.-dije sonriendo.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Seiya…-respondió.- Yo… acabo de terminar mis clases del día de hoy.

-¿Tú… estás trabajando en la universidad?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí.-contestó.- Por eso fue que decidí regresar a Japón…

-Eso es… impresionante.-dije sin dejar de mirarla.

-Bueno, yo… tengo que irme.-dijo mientras se movía.

-Espera.-dije tomándola del brazo.

Ella miró mi mano en su brazo y noté que le molestaba, así que la solté.

-No te vayas. Por favor.

-Es que tengo que irme.

-Serena… sé que no tenemos mucho de qué hablar, y tienes razón.-dije colocando mis manos en los bolsillos.- Pero… de verdad necesito hablar contigo. Solo te voy a quitar media hora, y luego prometo dejarte en paz. Por favor…

Serena me miró confundida, pero luego accedió a hablar conmigo. Caminamos en silencio hasta un jardín que se encontraba cerca y nos sentamos en una de las bancas de piedra que había por todo alrededor. Ella me miraba en silencio, parecía nerviosa, pero se notaba que no quería demostrarlo.

-Serena.-dije rompiendo el silencio.- No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, así que iré directo al grano.

-Te escucho.

-Mira… yo sé que cuando nos reencontramos en Seúl, me porté como un increíble imbécil. Es cierto. También me porté muy mal cuando nos encontramos en el centro comercial… me sentía muy confundido. Y quiero aclarar que tú no tenías la culpa de esa confusión, todo fue mi propia cabeza. Yo mismo me hice bolas con mis propios pensamientos. Debes entender que… después de tres años de no saber nada de ti, de pronto encontrarte en el lugar más inesperado fue muy difícil para mí. Cuando te fuiste, traté de seguir adelante con mi vida porque no quería vivir pensando en ti todo el tiempo. Durante mucho tiempo fingí que todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo no me interesaba, pero cuando volví a verte me di cuenta de que no era así…

Serena agachó la mirada y su expresión se relajó un poco.

-No voy a negar que me dolió mucho todo lo que pasó… y sobre todo… me dolió mucho perderte.-dije con un nudo en la garganta.- Pero después de haber escuchado tu historia, entendí que no tuve el valor de escucharte ni comprenderte. Me di cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido. No supe entenderte… no supe comprenderte a pesar de que yo mismo sabía lo importante que era el haber encontrado a tu padre. Pero… cuando nos vimos hace unas semanas en casa de las chicas, y me diste ese abrazo… me di cuenta de que era todo lo que necesitaba.-sonreí y volví a mirarla.- Cuando nos vimos en Seúl, me dijiste que ya me habías perdonado, y yo nunca pude olvidar esas palabras desde que regresé de ese viaje. No entendí por qué me habías dicho eso, pero luego comprendí que te había hecho mucho daño con mis palabras. Seguramente te decepcioné muchísimo, y te dejé sola cuando más lo necesitas. Eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

-Seiya…

-Déjame terminar.-dije sonriendo débilmente.- Y si quise hablar contigo es porque… quería pedirte una disculpa. Quería pedirte perdón, por lo que te dije cuando hablamos por teléfono hace tres años. Quería pedirte perdón por haberte tratado así en Corea, y pedirte perdón por no ser esa persona que necesitabas en un momento difícil. Fui egoísta y un imbécil. Tú no merecías eso. Merecías que te siguiera al fin del mundo de ser necesario. Y por eso… quiero que me perdones. Perdóname, Serena.

Sin darme cuenta un par de lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por mi rostro y de pronto sentí vergüenza de que ella pudiera verme así.

-Seiya…-volvió a decir al tiempo que me abrazaba.- Por favor, no te pongas así.

Acepté el abrazo de Serena y también la rodee con mis brazos.

-Yo ya te había perdonado hace mucho.-dijo aun sin soltarme.- Pero… si escucharlo te hace sentir mejor, quiero que sepas que te perdono. No quiero que vivas con culpa, quiero que te sientas bien.

-¿De verdad me perdonas?-volví a decir.

Serena y yo nos separamos y ella me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te perdono.-dijo quitándome una lágrima del rostro.- Yo sé que no eres una mala persona. Te conozco, recuérdalo… te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, de ti aprendí muchas cosas.

-Pero… ahora eres muy diferente.-dije.- Y no lo digo para mal, sino al contrario. Creo que tú… te has convertido en una chica muy fuerte y valiente. Mírate ahora, eres profesora en la Universidad Nacional de Japón… eso es simplemente increíble.

-Gracias.-respondió sonriendo.- Para mí significa mucho que pienses así de mí. Y me da mucho gusto que hayamos aclarado las cosas, ya que… los dos sabemos que tenemos amistades en común, nos dedicamos a lo mismo y será imposible no encontrarnos todo el tiempo. No quisiera que siempre estemos peleando.

-Eso no va a pasar.-le aseguré.- Te lo prometo.

Serena se puso de pie y me ofreció la mano. La acepté y nos dimos un apretón fuerte.

-Te veré después, Seiya Kou.

-Hasta pronto, Serena Tsukino.

Ella se alejó de mí y comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio de Rectoría. Me quedé ahí sentado mirándola mientras se alejaba y pude sentir cómo mi corazón latía con fuerza al ver su cabello rubio brillando bajo la luz del sol.

* * *

Unos días antes de la boda de Amy, Darien y yo organizamos la inauguración del restaurante. Entre Darien y yo habíamos hecho un trabajo excelente con la mansión de mi padre. Habíamos comprado los mejores muebles, decoraciones exclusivamente diseñadas para mí, la cocina más moderna que se podía encontrar en la actualidad, teníamos al mejor equipo de trabajo, el mejor branding y publicidad, ¡todo era hermoso! Me sentía muy feliz y orgullosa de lo que habíamos hecho.

Todo estaba completamente listo. Había elegido un vestido negro muy lindo para la ocasión. Darien se había puesto un traje que le quedaba perfecto, se veía mil veces más guapo de lo que era y cuando lo vi no pude evitar besarlo. Desafortunadamente, Darien no podría estar a mi lado durante la inauguración porque habíamos invitado a la prensa. Él había dicho que se iba a quedar en el despacho y en la cocina supervisando todo. No me gustaba la idea, pero no teníamos opción.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, la prensa todavía no había llegado y las chicas ya estaban ahí. Nos abrazamos y les indiqué cuál sería su mesa. Darien me dio un beso antes de irse al despacho, y al poco rato comenzaron a llegar todos los invitados y la prensa. Además de atender a los invitados, también tuve que dar entrevistas. Me sentía tan contenta que no me importaba el cansancio que comenzaba a sentir. De vez en cuando me escapaba al despacho para poder hablar con Darien, pero regresaba rápidamente para que nadie tuviera tiempo de preguntar por mí.

* * *

Rei me había pedido que la acompañara a un evento esa noche. Me había dicho que era la inauguración de un restaurante y que yo era el más indicado para acompañarla. Ella sería la encargada de supervisar el reportaje para la televisión, por lo que tendría que estar trabajando, pero yo podría dar una reseña y así incluirla en el reportaje. Me puse uno de mis trajes especiales para ese tipo de eventos, y salí a su encuentro cuando llegó por mí.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, me quedé completamente sorprendido al ver lo elegante y moderno que era. Todo estaba en perfecto estado y perfectamente planeado. El lugar era enorme y sin duda hermoso. Pude darme cuenta de que habían invertido muchísimo dinero en ese lugar. Rei estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, ya que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor. También me di cuenta de que los invitados eran muchas personas de la elite gastronómica de Tokio, por lo cual me sentí ofendido al darme cuenta de que yo no había recibido una invitación formal.

-Seiya.-dijo alguien detrás de mí.

Era Yaten.

-¿Yaten?-dije sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a la inauguración, por supuesto.-sonrió.- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Acompaño a Rei, viene a trabajar.

-Ya entiendo.-dijo.- No sabes de quién es este lugar, ¿cierto?

-No.-respondí.- ¿De quién?

Yaten apuntó hacia una persona y cuando me giré, vi a Serena platicando con algunos reporteros. Me quedé totalmente sorprendido. ¿Ese restaurante era de ella? Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de lo increíble que era. Ella había logrado cumplir ese sueño que tenía desde muy joven. También pude observar a Rei a lo lejos, y sabía que debía de estar muy molesta por aquella situación. Ahora entendía por qué la invitación no me había llegado, pero no estaba molesto, entendía la situación.

Yaten me llevó a la mesa en donde se encontraban los demás y saludé a todos. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Rei, pero no quería distraerla, solo esperaba que no se sintiera muy enojada. No quería que el día especial de Serena se arruinara por una escena desagradable.

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado, nos sirvieron la cena. La comida sin duda estaba deliciosa y fuera de lugar. Era comida coreana excelentemente bien preparada, perfecta y con un delicioso sabor. Disfruté cada bocado que me llevé a la boca y los demás también estaban encantados. Cuando terminamos, decidí ir a buscar a Rei para saber si ya había comido algo y cómo estaba. La encontré en el exterior fumando un cigarrillo y me sorprendió.

-¿Estás fumando?

-Lo hago cuando estoy muy estresada.-respondió sin mirarme.- Pensé que me conocías.

-No quiero que estés molesta. Si necesitas que…

-Seguramente estás disfrutando esto mucho.-sonrió.- Te debe de dar mucho gusto que Serena por fin haya cumplido su sueño. Mira este lugar, se nota que gastó millones en dejarlo así.

-Pues sí, me da gusto por ella. Todos merecemos una oportunidad así.

Rei me miró y apagó el cigarrillo.

-Si hubiera sabido que el restaurante era de ella, no hubiera aceptado la invitación.

-Tú eres una mujer profesional y madura.-le dije.- No debes permitir que tus sentimientos se interpongan en tu trabajo.

-Tienes razón.-dijo sonriendo.- Soy una tonta…

Le di un abrazo y la besé en la frente.

-Haz un excelente trabajo, como siempre.-dije sonriendo.- Eres la mejor en lo que haces.

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?-me preguntó.- No quisiera dormir sola hoy.

-Claro que sí.

Le di un beso en los labios y me separé de ella. Cuando regresé al interior del lugar, me encontré con Serena cerca de las mesas, y acababa de terminar de darle órdenes a uno de los meseros.

-Serena…-dije mirándola.

-Seiya.-sonrió.- Quise hablar contigo antes, pero… estuve ocupada.

-Muchas felicidades.-dije emocionado.- Tu restaurante es impresionante, es perfecto… tienes toda mi admiración y respeto. De colega a colega.

-¿De verdad te gusta?

-Me encanta.-sonreí sin dejar de mirarla.

-Oye… disculpa que no te haya invitado, pero…

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo. No estoy ofendido.

-La verdad… me interesa mucho tu opinión. Sé que no hay nadie mejor que tú para darme una crítica.

-Pues ahí la tienes. La comida es sumamente deliciosa, veo que aprendiste muy bien en Corea. De verdad, estoy muy feliz por ti, Serena. Sé lo mucho que deseabas esto, y sé lo mucho que luchaste por ello. Te lo mereces.

-Muchas gracias…-sonrió.- Significa mucho para mí.

* * *

Desde el jardín exterior, pude ver cómo Seiya y Serena se encontraban. Apreté los puños y me quedé observándolos desde ahí. ¿Desde cuándo ellos se llevaban tan bien? Los vi platicar y reír juntos, como si tuvieran secretos que no compartían con nadie más. No podía soportar a Serena Tsukino. Me molestaba el hecho de darme cuenta que desde que había aparecido en nuestras vidas, Seiya no tenía ojos para nadie más. Habíamos sido felices por tres años… sin que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros. ¿Por qué tenía que volver y quitarme todo lo que amaba?

-Rei Hino.-dijo alguien detrás de mí.

Cuando me giré para ver de quién se trataba, vi a Darien Chiba observándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Miren quién está aquí.-le dije encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.- Pensé que estabas cuidando tu nueva casa.

-No, estoy aquí apoyando a mi novia.

-¿Desde las sombras?-dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?-dijo mirando detrás de mí por la ventana.

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas?-respondí exhalando el humo.- ¿Por qué no te molesta ver a Serena con Seiya?

-Porque confío en ella.-dijo acercándose a mí.- Y estoy completamente seguro de que ella me ama. ¿Tú no?

-¿No tienes miedo?-pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De perderla.

Darien volvió a sonreír.

-No, Rei, no tengo miedo de perder a Serena. Yo la amo y ella a mí. Tú también deberías de confiar en Seiya. Si no lo haces es porque…

-¿Por qué?-insistí.

-Porque no lo amas de verdad. Y si sigues comportándote así, la que puede perder eres tú.

-Ustedes no debieron de regresar nunca.-respondí apagando el cigarrillo.- Debieron quedarse en donde estaban.

-Mucho gusto en haberte encontrado.-dijo alejándose de mí.

Cuando Darien desapareció de mi vista, regresé al interior del restaurante. Seiya ya se encontraba nuevamente en la mesa con los demás y me dediqué a buscar a Serena con la mirada. La encontré hablando con un periodista al que reconocí inmediatamente y me acerqué a ellos. Esperé a que terminaran de hablar y fui yo quien inició la conversación.

-Serena.-dije mirándola seriamente.

-Rei…

-No tengo intenciones de jugar a los formalismos contigo.-solté.- Yo… solamente quiero pedirte una cosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no quiero verte cerca de Seiya.

-Pero…

-No sé cómo es que ustedes de pronto son tan amiguitos, pero… no quiero verlos juntos. Me molesta, y creo que merezco respeto. Soy su novia.

-Y eso nadie lo niega.-respondió.- No tengo la más mínima intención de quitarte el puesto.

-De cualquier forma, yo…

-Mira, Rei.-me interrumpió.- Me da mucha flojera discutir contigo. Me da mucha pena que no confíes en él, pero ese no es mi problema. Solo puedo asegurarte que por mí no te tienes que preocupar.

Serena me dio la espalda y se alejó de mí. Apreté los puños y traté de fingir para que nadie sospechara.

* * *

Cuando el evento terminó, me despedí de las chicas y del resto de los invitados. Conforme las personas fueron desalojando el lugar, me encargué de dar algunas instrucciones al personal para dejar todo impecable. Una vez que me aseguré de que no hubiera nada de prensa ni invitados, salí prácticamente corriendo hacia el despacho.

Darien se encontraba revisando algunos papeles y lo primero que hice fue arrebatarle los papeles de la mano y sentarme sobre sus piernas. Él me apretó contra sí y nos besamos en los labios con desesperación. Necesitaba sentir sus labios con urgencia, como si me hicieran falta para recargar mis energías.

-Me encanta cómo te ves con este vestido.-dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.- ¿Me dejas quitártelo?

-Hazlo de una vez.-dije mirándolo.

Darien me ayudó a deshacerme del vestido. Sabía muy bien que afuera todavía estaban los cocineros y meseros, pero no me importó. Deseaba tener a Darien para mí en ese momento, deseaba sentirlo adentro de mí. Una vez que nos quedamos desnudos, Darien ya estaba completamente duro. Me acomodé sobre su regazo y poco a poco sentí cómo iba entrando a mí. Solté un gemido y Darien alcanzó a besarme antes de que hiciera demasiado escándalo.

Comencé a moverme de arriba abajo mientras él me agarraba fuertemente de las nalgas. Me sentía demasiado excitada, sobre todo porque también me sentía muy feliz de que todo hubiera salido a la perfección.

-Todo… salió muy bien…-dije entre susurros mientras él me penetraba.- Estoy muy feliz…

-Eres la mujer más perfecta de este mundo.-dijo él antes de pasar su lengua por mis senos.

Podía sentir cómo el clímax estaba a punto de llegar, así que comencé a moverme más rápido y pude notar en la expresión de Darien que él también estaba a punto de terminar. Verlo así, tan vulnerable y tan apasionado, me hacía sentir más acalaroada y con más ganas de hacerle el amor. Nos dimos un último beso antes de terminar y pude sentir el momento exacto en que todo finalizó.

Regresamos al departamento ya muy entrada la madrugada. Nos habíamos asegurado de que todo se quedara impecable. En cuanto llegamos, nos dimos un baño y nos fuimos juntos a la cama. A pesar de haber estado todo el día de pie y hablando con tanta gente, no me sentía tan cansada como imaginé que estaría. Acomodé mi cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Darien y poco a poco me fui quedando profundamente dormida.

Algunos días después, Darien y yo nos encontrábamos preparándonos para la boda de Amy. El gran día finalmente había llegado, y yo tenía que estar antes en la iglesia ya que sería una de las damas de honor. En cuanto estuvimos listos, pedimos un taxi hasta la iglesia. Al llegar, ya se encontraban ahí las chicas, Yaten y Taiki. La única que faltaba era Amy.

Las chicas y yo llevábamos el mismo vestido. Afortunadamente, había conseguido que la costurera me tuviera listo el vestido de último momento. Era largo, con toques de tul en color dorado. Mientras esperábamos a Amy, nos dedicamos a recibir a los invitados y acomodarlos en sus lugares. Al poco rato, Seiya y Rei llegaron a la iglesia. Rei nos saludó de mala gana y traté de no darle importancia. Seiya, en cambio, parecía muy feliz por la boda de su hermano. Como Rei no era dama de honor, entró a la iglesia a tomar su lugar.

Cuando el auto donde venía Amy llegó, Seiya y Yaten se llevaron a Taiki al interior para que todavía no viera a Amy. Mina, Lita y yo nos dirigimos al auto y ayudamos a Amy a bajarse. Ella se veía totalmente hermosa. Su vestido era completamente blanco y esponjado, como el de una princesa de cuento. Lucía una sonrisa sumamente hermosa y se veía feliz como nunca antes. Nos dimos un abrazo entre todas y caminamos justo detrás de ella hacia la iglesia. Cada una de nosotras llevaba un ramo, pero no tan bonito como el que ella tenía.

En la puerta, se encontraba el padre de Amy esperándola para llevarla hasta el altar con Taiki. La música de entrada comenzó a sonar en cuanto Amy puso un pie dentro de la iglesia. Primero avanzaron Amy y su padre, detrás de ellos iban su madre y su abuelo, y detrás de ellos íbamos Mina, Lita y yo. Amy llegó al altar y Taiki la recibió de la mano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, además de con unas cuantas lágrimas. Todos tomamos nuestros lugares y la ceremonia comenzó.

Todo transcurrió de una manera muy bonita y tranquila. Los padres de Taiki y Amy no dejaban de llorar. Nosotras también estábamos muy emocionadas. La mejor parte fue que Amy y Taiki lucían verdaderamente felices. Se veían más enamorados que nunca y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Eran la pareja perfecta, tal para cual. Los dos se complementaban de una manera increíble. Se entregaron los anillos mutuamente, se besaron frente a todos y se convirtieron en marido y mujer.

Al terminar la ceremonia, salimos de la iglesia para hacer una sesión de fotos. En las fotos salimos todos menos Rei, quien dijo que no sería justo que ella saliera también porque no era dama de honor. Después de eso nos, Darien y yo nos dirigimos al restaurante porque yo había decidido regalarle a Amy todo el banquete para su boda, así que tenía que revisar que ya estuviera todo listo para comenzar a moverlo al salón.

Cuando llegamos, ya todos estaban ahí y los invitados llegaban poco a poco. Revisé que la cena se sirviera correctamente y todos nos sentamos a disfrutar de ella. Había elegido un menú especial para la boda de Amy, yo misma había hecho las pruebas y sabía que estaba delicioso. Pude notar en la expresión de todos que lo estaban disfrutando. Amy me sonrió en la distancia y Taiki también. En nuestra mesa se encontraban Mina, Yaten, Lita y Haruka. Un par de mesas lejos de nosotros, se encontraba Seiya y Rei junto a los padres de Seiya.

El salón estaba adornado muy lindo. Estaba vestido de diferentes tonos de azules, su color favorito. Se notaba que todo en ese lugar estaba perfectamente planeado a como Amy lo había querido. Después de cenar, la banda de música comenzó a tocar. Primero fue una música agradable y tranquila, conforme fue avanzando la noche, la música cambió a algo más movido para que la gente pudiera bailar.

Las chicas insistieron en que todos nos paráramos a bailar y así lo hicimos. Darien estaba un poco reacio a hacerlo, pero terminé convenciéndolo con unos cuantos besos. Nos encontrábamos todos bailando en medio de la pista. Amy y Taiki bailaban sin parar, se veían más felices que nunca.

-Bienvenidos a todos ustedes a la boda de Amy y Taiki, amigos, familiares y compañeros de trabajo.-dijo el animador de la fiesta.- Les pedimos que en este momento tomen a su pareja porque vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Todos tomaron a su pareja y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Conforme iban cambiando los ritmos, nosotros también cambiábamos los pasos de baila. Me divertía mucho ver a Darien bailar, pues nunca habíamos estado en esa situación. Él parecía algo avergonzado, pero lo estaba tomando con diversión. Mientras nos besábamos, pude sentir que alguien nos observaba. Seiya y Rei se encontraban cerca de nosotros y de vez en cuando mis miraban.

El animador caminaba entre las parejas y me di cuenta de que estaba intercambiando parejas. Cuando llegó hasta nosotros, tomó a Darien del brazo y lo jaló hasta donde se encontraban Seiya y Rei. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y vi cómo el hombre tomaba a Rei del brazo y los obligaba a bailar juntos. Rei parecía resistirse, pero después, el hombre trajo a Seiya hasta mí.

-Diviértanse.-nos dijo antes de alejarse.

Seiya y yo nos miramos. Yo me sentía incómoda, no tenía ganas de bailar con Seiya. Él se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura. Traté de relajarme y comenzamos a bailar. Darien y Rei se encontraban a unos metros de nosotros y bailaban sin dejar de observarnos.

-Tranquila.-dijo Seiya mirándome.- No es nada malo.

-Eso yo lo sé.-respondí.- Pero quizá Rei no lo vea así.

-Bueno, ella está bailando con Darien, solo es un baile.

Seiya no dejaba de sonreír, y yo traté de hacer lo mismo porque no quería que los demás notaran que me sentía incómoda.

-Me parece gracioso que te comportes así.-me dijo al oído.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no somos ningunos desconocidos, tú y yo… nos conocemos demasiado bien.

-Sí.-respondí.- Y precisamente por eso estoy así.

-Bueno.-dijo él mirándome.- Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo. Oye… por cierto, la cena estaba deliciosa. De verdad estoy sorprendido lo mucho que mejoraste, eres una excelente chef, Serena Tsukino, te felicito.

-Muchas gracias.-dije sonriendo.

* * *

-Suéltame.-dijo Rei mientras bailábamos.- No voy a permitir que esos dos se burlen en mi cara.

-No se están burlando.-dije para tranquilizarla.- Todos estamos bailando tranquilamente.

-No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo de ver a tu novia bailando con su ex.

-No hay nada que temer, es una simple dinámica.

-Es que de verdad no te creo que seas tan pacífico y que no te importe, Darien, ¡solo míralos!-dijo evidentemente enojada.- Lo están disfrutando demasiado.

-Conozco a Serena perfectamente.-sonreí.- Y es muy notable que ella no lo está disfrutando, en cambio Seiya…

-¡Cállate!-me dijo tratando de soltarse.- No puedo dejar que estén juntos.

-Mira, Rei.-dije agarrándola fuertemente para que no pudiera soltarse.- La boda está hermosa, Amy y Taiki están muy felices. No voy a permitir que arruines el momento solo por celos, espera a que se acabe la canción y todo esto terminará.

* * *

Cuando la música terminó, Serena prácticamente salió corriendo hacia Darien. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la tenía tan cerca que al tenerla entre mis brazos recordé cómo se sentía respirar el mismo aire que ella respiraba.

-Seiya.-dijo Rei cuando estuvimos juntos de nuevo.- Vámonos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Rei? Es la boda de mi hermano, no me voy a ir.

-¿Por qué tenías que bailar con ella? Pudiste decir que no y…

-No quiero hacer ninguna escena, ¿sí? Vamos a disfrutar la boda, anda vamos con mis padres.

Tomé a Rei de la mano y caminamos entre la gente hasta la mesa donde estaban mis padres. Ella estaba demasiado molesta y yo traté de no darle importancia para que las cosas no se pusieran peor. La noche me estaba pareciendo demasiado lenta después del baile con Serena. Rei no dejaba de vigilarme. Si me paraba a platicar con mis hermanos, me observaba o se unía. Si me desaparecía para ir al baño, me entraba una llamada. Tal vez después de todo no sería tan mala idea irnos de una vez para que Rei no se pusiera peor.

-Seiya.-dijo Yaten acercándose a la mesa.- Necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Taiki a su habitación, está muy borracho.

-Enseguida vuelvo.-le dije a Rei.- Cuando vuelva nos iremos.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían retirado. Yaten y yo buscamos a Taiki y lo encontramos en el baño.

-Ay, hermano.-le dije riendo.- Necesitas componerte o tu noche de bodas será un desastre.

-Lo sé… Yaten dijo que tenía la solución para eso.

-Así es.-dijo Yaten.- En la habitación te la daré. Anda, vamos.

Entre Yaten y yo lo agarramos y nos dirigimos hasta los elevadores.

* * *

Mina, Lita y yo nos encontrábamos en la habitación de hotel de Amy y Taiki. Ella necesitaba nuestra ayuda para quitarle el vestido, así que nos encargamos de eso. Le quitamos el corsé y luego la falda. Después, nos pidió ayuda para elegir la ropa interior que se iba a poner. También la ayudamos a arreglar su cabello y maquillaje. Amy lucía totalmente hermosa. Al cabo de media hora, Amy estaba fresca de nuevo.

Mina y Lita se adelantaron para bajar, mientras yo me quedé para acomodar todas las cosas de Amy en la maleta. Me apresuré para irme y me encontré a Taiki en la puerta de la habitación. Se veía mucho mejor y le desee suerte. Caminé a los elevadores y me di cuenta de que uno estaba abierto, así que corrí para alcanzarlo. Cuando llegué, encontré a Seiya dentro sosteniendo la puerta. Dudé por unos momentos y entré.

-Parece que Taiki ya no estaba tan mal.-dije para romper la tensión.

-Sí, Yaten se encargó de componerlo para que no arruine su noche de bodas.

Seiya me miraba de una manera extraña, así que traté de distraerme mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó.- ¿Te molesta estar a solas conmigo?

-No, ¿por qué me molestaría?

-Eso me parece.-dijo acercándose a mí.

Seiya no dejaba de mirarme y cuando menos lo pensé, me tenía contra la pared del elevador aprisionándome con sus brazos.

-Seiya…-dije.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Serena…-respondió.- Yo… no puedo evitarlo… he estado tratando de controlarme, pero desde que volví a verte no dejo de pensar en ti y…

-Estás borracho.-dije interrumpiéndolo.- Por favor, déjame.

-Sí, tal vez estoy un poco borracho, pero eso no cambia lo que quiero hacer.

Sin siquiera darme tiempo de responder, Seiya acercó su rostro al mío y me besó por unos instantes. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y mi primera reacción fue empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas para obligarlo a separarse de mí. Él me miró y cuando intentó acercarse de nuevo, le di una cachetada fuerte.

-Serena…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-dije molesta.- Yo amo a Darien, y tú… tú estás con Rei. Te pido que me respetes, y que respetes a Rei.

-Pero…

-Tú y yo… ya habíamos quedado como amigos, así que respeta eso y no vuelvas a hacer eso…

-Discúlpame…-dijo cuando el elevador llegó a la planta baja.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, salí rápidamente a buscar a Darien. No entendía por qué Seiya actuaba así. Yo no quería estar mal con él, quería que todos conviviéramos como amigos y quería vivir tranquilamente.

Encontré a Darien platicando con Mina y Yaten y cuando lo vi lo abracé. Yo no quería tener problemas con él. Nos despedimos de todos y buscamos el auto. Él decidió manejar porque no había tomado y cuando encendió el auto me miró preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? Desde que bajaste te ves molesta.

-Yo… no quisiera que te enojaras conmigo.-dije mirándolo.

-Sabes que eso no es posible.

-No fue mi culpa.

-Estoy seguro de que no.

-Seiya intentó besarme.-le confesé.- Pero yo lo aparté y…

Darien sonrió y luego me besó sin dejarme terminar.

-Serena.-me dijo.- Sé que no fue tu culpa, y no me voy a enojar por eso. Tú sabes que yo confío en ti, y sé que nunca harías ese tipo de cosas a mis espaldas. De verdad… no tienes por qué preocuparte por el juego infantil de Seiya.

-Darien…-dije besándolo una vez más.- No sé qué haría sin ti… eres lo mejor que tengo.

-Te amo.-dijo sonriendo.- Y siempre va a ser así.

Darien tomó el volante y comenzó a manejar. Darien siempre encontraba la manera de sorprenderme, incluso me daba cuenta de que él me conocía mucho mejor de lo que yo me conocía a mí misma.

Mientras el auto se movía, alcancé a ver a Seiya y Rei a lo lejos subiéndose a su auto. ¿Qué era lo que Seiya estaba pensando? ¿De verdad seguía sintiendo algo por mí o solo era un capricho más?


	21. Problemas

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Salí del restaurante a eso de las 6 de la tarde. Había quedado de verme con Yaten y Taiki en el bar de siempre. Taiki iba a contarnos cómo había salido su luna de miel en Taiwán y además nos íbamos a poner al tanto de varias cosas. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la boda, y no sabía nada de ellos.

Esas últimas semanas habían sido un infierno para mí. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Serena, y me seguía sintiendo muy mal por lo que había pasado. No sabía nada de ella desde entonces, y pensé que sería mejor así. Las cosas entre Rei y yo estaban demasiado extrañas, yo había tratado de evitar pasar mucho tiempo con ella con el pretexto de que tenía mucho trabajo.

Rei no era tonta y sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en Serena. Había tratado de engañarme a mí mismo haciéndome creer que podía seguir adelante y vivir sin ella, pero desde que había regresado no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Tenía que aceptar que muy dentro de mí mis sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado mucho, y al tenerla tan cerca esos sentimientos comenzaban a salir a la luz.

Encontré a Yaten y Taiki sentados en la mesa de siempre. Después de saludarnos, tomé asiento y ordené una cerveza. Escuchamos el relato de Taiki en silencio y haciendo algunos comentarios. Según él, Taiwán era un lugar increíble para ir de vacaciones y se la habían pasado muy bien los dos juntos. Taiki lucía muy contento ahora que estaba casado, y ver a mis dos hermanos así de felices con sus esposas me hacía sentir un poco de envidia en el fondo. De alguna manera me di cuenta de que yo también deseaba poder tener a alguien así en mi vida, y deseaba ser así de feliz. Era obvio que quizá Rei no era esa mujer, pero Serena quizá tampoco…

-¿En qué piensas?-dijo Yaten interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- Te ves muy mal.

-En nada…-respondí mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-Seiya.-dijo Taiki rodando los ojos.- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que a nosotros no puedes engañarnos?

-¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con Serena Tsukino?-dijo Yaten sonriendo.- ¿O me equivoco?

Me quedé en silencio y le di un trago a mi cerveza. Estaba cansado de seguir fingiendo y tenía que desahogarme con alguien.

-Odio que me conozcan tan bien.-sonreí.

-¿Eso es un sí?-dijo Taiki.

-La verdad es que… estoy muy confundido.-respondí.- Desde que ella reapareció en mi vida… todo ha sido muy confuso para mí. ¿Puedo desahogarme con ustedes?

-Es lo que estamos esperando.-dijo Yaten.- Habla.

-Lo que sucede es que… cuando volví a saber de ella, me sentía muy enojado y muy decepcionado, pero eso cambió… cambió cuando ella regresó a Tokio. Me di cuenta de que había sido un imbécil por tratarla mal, porque no entendía los motivos que había tenido para irse. Luego me sentí mal cuando me di cuenta de que ya se había enamorado de otra persona… me dolió mucho darme cuenta de que la había perdido, no solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Sus sentimientos ya no me pertenecen, y eso… y eso me rompe el corazón. Sé que soy un idiota. Sé que le estoy haciendo daño a Rei… traté de seguir mi vida con ella, pero…

-No la amas.-dijo Taiki terminando mi oración.

-Así es.-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.- No la amo… no estoy enamorado de ella como me enamoré de Serena, y quería olvidarla pero todo salió peor… Me hubiera gustado que fuera así, para ser feliz como ustedes, pero no puedo. Y el día de la boda… el día de la boda hice algo muy estúpido.

-¿Qué?-insistió Yaten.

-Bueno… yo… después de dejar a Taiki en la habitación del hotel, me encontré a Serena en el elevador. Íbamos solos, yo estaba algo borracho y… la besé sin su consentimiento. Por supuesto que ella me rechazó, y me pidió que la respetara, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que todavía la quiero y desde entonces me he sentido como una mierda de persona.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?-preguntó Yaten.- Porque ahora tienes claro lo que sientes…

-Sé que no puedo estar con Serena.-dije agachando la mirada.- Pero… tampoco puedo estar con Rei.

-¿Vas a terminar con ella? Creo que sería lo mejor.-dijo Taiki.

-Así es… creo que lo mejor será que termine con ella. Pero, honestamente, tengo mucho miedo de cuál vaya a ser su reacción… desde que Serena regresó, su actitud no ha sido la mejor y me asusta.

-Creo que es mejor que seas sincero con ella, es lo único que necesita. Si hablas con ella sinceramente, estoy seguro de que te va a entender. Recuerda que a pesar de todo, ella es tu amiga, y puede entenderte. Pero no sigas retrasando lo inevitable…-dijo Taiki.

-Así es, además creo que será peor si no hablas ahora. Ya has callado mucho tiempo.-intervino Yaten.- No tengas miedo de decir lo que sientes.

* * *

Seiya no había respondido mis mensajes ni mis llamadas en toda la tarde, por lo que me dirigí a su departamento para ver si ya había terminado de trabajar. Últimamente se la pasaba tratando de evitarme y eso me volvía loca. Había tratado de respetar un poco su espacio, pero también me parecía tonto que me evadiera. Me dolía mucho que me tratara como si yo fuera cualquier persona a la que podía lastimar y seguir adelante.

Cuando llegué, afortunadamente los chicos todavía no se iban. Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche, por lo que me dejaron entrar al departamento y cerraron en cuanto yo entré. Toqué un par de veces, pero no respondió. Seguramente no se encontraba ahí, pero quería darle una sorpresa para cuando llegara. Sabía que escondía una llave de repuesto en el restaurante y bajé a buscarla.

Entré con cuidado y como sospeché, todo estaba completamente apagado. Encendí las luces y me dirigí a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Mientras lo esperaba, decidí hacerlo en su habitación mientras ponía algo en la televisión. El tiempo parecía pasar muy lentamente, y cuando miré el reloj me di cuenta de que ya eran pasadas de las 11 de la noche. Decidí que tal vez sería mejor irme, pero cuando me puse de pie y apagué la televisión, hubo algo que llamó mi atención dentro del clóset de Seiya.

La puerta del clóset estaba entreabierta, así que la abrí completamente y lo que llamaba mi atención estaba ahí frente a mí. Uno de sus cajones estaba completamente abierto, y había una prenda femenina justo encima que se podía observar desde muy lejos. Tomé la prenda con cuidado y eran unas bragas rosadas, de inmediato supe que no eran mías. Sentí cómo mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y un nudo en el estómago. Junto a las bragas también había un papel doblado por la mitad, el cual tomé y leí con cuidado.

Al terminar de leer la nota, pude notar perfectamente cómo mi corazón se rompía. Eran de Serena Tsukino. Ella misma las había dejado ahí hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero… ¿por qué Seiya aun las conservaba? ¿Por qué estaban justo encima de todo a simple vista? De inmediato sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y fue entonces cuando escuché a Seiya detrás de mí.

* * *

Cuando entré a mi habitación, encontré a Rei en el clóset. Estaba llorando y tenía las bragas de Serena en la mano.

-Rei…-dije en voz baja.

Ella me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego soltó la prenda, la cual cayó al suelo junto con la nota.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté sorprendido de encontrarla.- ¿Por qué… por qué estás buscando entre mis cosas?

Rei me empujó para poder salir del clóset y volvió a mirarme.

-No tuve que buscar tanto.-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.- Esa cosa estaba ahí, justo encima de todo, como si tú… como si las hubieras sacado recientemente. Yo… yo solo quería darte una sorpresa, quería verte porque tienes días evadiéndome y… ya no sé qué pensar, Seiya Kou. Dime, ¿por qué tienes eso guardado? ¡Dime!

-Rei, por favor no te pongas así.-respondí tranquilamente.- Te prometo que podemos hablar de todo como los adultos que somos.

-Estoy cansada, Seiya.-dijo.- Estoy cansada de esta situación. Desde que ella regresó todo ha sido un martirio… ¡y no quiero que te aleje de mí!

Rei se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba en mi pecho.

-No quiero perderte.-dijo sin despegarse de mí.- Por favor… eres todo lo que tengo, Seiya.

La separé de mí con cuidado y la miré a los ojos.

-Sé que he sido un idiota contigo.-dije con un nudo en la garganta.- Pero no puedo seguir jugando contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

-A que… creo que lo mejor es que terminemos.-dije tratando de no llorar en ese momento.- Yo… no puedo seguir tratándote así…

-No… no…-dijo ella.- Por favor, no lo hagas. ¡No me dejes!

De pronto Rei se arrodilló frente a mí y me sostuvo fuertemente de las piernas mientras lloraba.

-No, Seiya… tú no me dejes… primero fue Hiromi… ahora tú… no puedo perderte a ti también…

-Rei… no hagas eso.-dije obligándola a pararse.- Créeme que no es fácil, yo te quiero mucho. Eres mi mejor amiga, pero…

-¿Pero qué?-dijo mirándome.

-Pero no… no te amo…

Durante algunos instantes hubo un silencio entre los dos. Rei parecía estar sopesando las palabras que acababa de decirle. Su rostro se había descompuesto por completo y me miraba con rabia.

-Pero…tú… tú fuiste el que me propuso matrimonio.-logró decir con mucho esfuerzo.- Tú… querías que formáramos una familia, que fuéramos felices juntos…

-Lo sé.-respondí avergonzado.- Fui un idiota, yo sí quería… sí quería hacer una vida contigo, pero…

-Todo es culpa de ella, ¿cierto?-dijo claramente enojada.- Si ella… si ella no hubiera aparecido tú… todavía querrías estar conmigo, pero ella tenía que arruinarlo todo, ¡todo!-gritó.- Desde que apareció en tu vida no ha hecho más que arruinarlo todo.

-No es así.-dije tratando de tranquilizarla.- Ella no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión.

-¿Me vas a negar que sigues enamorado de ella?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Me quedé en silencio y tuve que desviar la mirada.

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó.- ¿Ves cómo sí es su culpa? Yo… yo no puedo soportar esto, no quiero perderte, Seiya, por favor… no me dejes…

Rei volvió a abrazarme y durante un largo rato no me atreví a separarme de ella. Después de un tiempo, la alejé de mí y la miré a los ojos.

-Te pido una disculpa sincera.-dije.- Yo no quería hacerte daño, no fue mi intención. Siempre vas a estar en mi corazón, siempre te voy a querer. No puedo darte la felicidad que te mereces, no soy yo esa persona que debe estar a tu lado. Tú te mereces a alguien que pueda entregarse a ti por completo, alguien que se enamore de ti de pies a cabeza y que te entregue todo su corazón, y yo… yo no soy esa persona…

Rei me miró en silencio mientras le hablaba, y cuando terminé, tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento llorando. Quise ir tras ella, pero asumí que sería peor y que no tenía sentido. En cuanto me dejó solo, me sentí como un reverendo idiota. Me acomodé en la cama y me puse a pensar en ella y en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

Recordé el día que la vi por primera vez, y cómo me había enamorado de ella al instante. Estábamos en la biblioteca, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que mi existencia. Luego recordé todos los momentos juntos con Hiromi, las veces que la pasamos increíble y cómo yo solo podía admirarla de lejos. También vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de cuando Hiromi murió, y cómo pasamos meses enteros juntos porque ninguno de los dos lográbamos superar el dolor. Ella había estado en mi vida por tanto tiempo, y yo la había querido demasiado que siempre creí que iba a morirme sin poder estar con ella.

Pero luego… Serena Tsukino apareció y lo cambió todo. Era la primera mujer que me hacía olvidar mis sentimientos por Rei. Era la primera mujer a la que podía decir que realmente amaba. Lo mío con Serena no había sido un simple enamoramiento platónico, había sido real. Y ahora yo no podía ver a Rei de la misma forma. Sin duda alguna no quería que Rei sufriera, y no quería que me odiara, pero ya no podía estar con ella… Aquella noche ni siquiera pude dormir. Tenía un malestar profundo en el corazón que no me dejaba en paz.

* * *

Ese día había terminado mis clases temprano porque había un evento de la universidad importante. Yo no tenía que ir al evento, por lo que recogí mis cosas del salón y me dirigí al auto. El tiempo libre me daría la oportunidad de ir al departamento un rato y ver a Darien antes de tener que ir al restaurante. Mientras iba caminando, escuché que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre. Cuando me giré, me di cuenta de que se trataba de Seiya y me puse nerviosa.

-Seiya…-dije cuando estuvo frente a mí.- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Noté que Seiya tenía los ojos algo hinchados, como si hubiera pasado una muy mala noche.

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunté preocupada.

-Yo… discúlpame.-sonrió.- No sabía a quién buscar y… necesito hablar con alguien. Yo… terminé con Rei.

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida.- Pero… ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Mira, Serena, yo… solo quiero que sepas que no tengo la intención de molestarte. Lo que hice en la boda de Taiki fue muy estúpido, es cierto, pero no puedo seguirme engañando.

-No te entiendo.

-Yo… todavía te sigo queriendo.-dijo sin atreverse a mirarme.- Y sé que es estúpido porque tú ya no me quieres a mí, pero no podía seguir engañando a Rei.

-Seiya…

-Solo quería decírtelo personalmente, porque no quisiera que tuvieras un encuentro incómodo con Rei… y también porque quiero que sepas que no tengo la intención de molestarte. Respeto tus sentimientos, y tu relación.-dijo mirándome.- Y no pienso hacer nada en contra de eso…

-Me duele mucho verte así.-le dije.- Quisiera que no sufrieras, pero… desafortunadamente en el corazón no se manda y…

-Lo sé.-me interrumpió.- Y créeme que no te culpo. Yo soy el idiota que sigue enamorado de ti. El idiota que te sigue queriendo y por eso necesitaba decírtelo.

-Perdóname.-le dije.- Perdóname por haber hecho todo esto…

-No tienes por qué disculparte.-respondió.- No es culpa de nadie.

Me acerqué a Seiya y le di un abrazo. Se notaba a leguas que lo necesitaba y no pude negarme a darle al menos eso. En cuanto lo abracé, Seiya comenzó a llorar y me rompió el corazón. Jamás lo había visto así de triste y quise poder ayudarlo, pero no podía hacer nada…

* * *

Seiya y Serena se encontraban abrazándose a unos cuantos metros de mí. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de mi presencia. Me encontraba en la universidad porque sabía que ahí podía encontrar a Serena y necesitaba hablar con ella. Quería decirle que se alejara de Seiya, que nos dejara ser felices, y ahora con mis propios ojos estaba viendo cómo se abrazaban.

Sentí un dolor fuerte en el corazón, como si me estuviera enterrando un cuchillo. Yo solamente quería que Seiya me amara, y que fuéramos felices juntos, ¿por qué no podía quedarse conmigo? Ella ya tenía a Darien… Apreté los puños con fuerza y sentí el enojo recorrer completamente mi cuerpo.

Me alejé de ahí corriendo y me subí al auto para tratar de calmarme. Necesitaba encontrar una solución, necesitaba recuperar a Seiya de alguna forma, pero no se me ocurría nada. Arranqué el auto y manejé sin rumbo fijo durante un largo rato. Odiaba a Serena con toda mi alma, no soportaba su presencia ni su existencia. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de hacerle el mismo daño que ella me estaba haciendo a mí. De pronto me di cuenta de que solo había una forma de darle en donde más le dolía…

Manejé durante un rato más y cuando llegué a mi destino, tomé aire para tratar de calmarme. Me bajé y me coloqué los lentes de sol, no quería que nadie supiera que me encontraba en ese lugar. Entré al edificio y me acerqué a los hombres que estaban detrás del escritorio.

-¿En qué le podemos ayudar?-dijo uno de ellos.

-Yo… yo tengo información importante sobre un hombre al que buscan.

-¿De quién se trata, señorita?

-Darien Chiba.-dije.- Sé que se encuentra en Tokio.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando Karashi entró al despacho. Yo me encontraba realizando algunos pedidos por internet para el restaurante cuando lo vi abrir la puerta con expresión de temor. Me quité los lentes que utilizaba frente a la computadora y lo miré extrañada.

-¿Qué sucede, Karashi? Entra.

-Chef…-dijo acercándose con nerviosismo.- Lo que sucede es que… la policía…

-¿La policía qué?

-La policía está aquí, y quiere hablar con usted.

-¿Sucedió algo en el restaurante?-dije levantándose del escritorio.

-No… en realidad… ellos me preguntaron por el señor Darien.

Me quedé completamente inmóvil. ¿La policía preguntando por Darien? Sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Afortunadamente, ese día Darien no estaba en el restaurante porque estaba ocupado arreglando algunas cosas del departamento.

-¿Tú… tú les dijiste algo sobre él?

-No.-respondió Karashi.- Lo único que les respondí fue que podían hablar con usted.

Sentí un poco de tranquilidad.

-¿Te preguntaron si lo conocías?

-No… preferí no decir nada al respecto.

-Bien.-dije tratando de respirar.- Por favor, diles que voy en un momento, y no quiero que hables sobre Darien, nada.

-Como usted diga, chef.

Karashi salió del despacho y me quité el mandil que llevaba puesto. Traté de controlar mi respiración. No podía dejar que me vieran alterada, no podía dejar que me vieran mal o podría poner a Darien en peligro. Después de un rato, salí del despacho y me encontré con los hombres en el exterior del restaurante.

-¿Serena Tsukino?-dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí, soy yo.-sonreí.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Tenemos informes sobre el posible paradero de Darien Chiba, y creemos que usted puede ayudarnos.

-¿Darien Chiba?-dije fingiendo sorpresa.- Pero… hace años que no sé nada de él.

-Según la información que tenemos, usted fue la última persona que estuvo con él hace algunos años.

-Sí, es verdad.-respondí.- Pero yo me fui a Corea y estuve por allá algún tiempo. Apenas regresé hace algunos meses a Tokio.

-Eso también lo sabemos.-dijo el policía haciendo una mueca.- Por eso creemos que su regreso coincide con la aparición del señor Chiba.

-¿Se puede saber quién dijo eso?-pregunté.

-Lo siento, no podemos revelar nuestras fuentes.

-Mire, oficial, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que fue de Darien Chiba o de dónde puede estar. Si está o no en Tokio, tampoco podría decirlo, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de verlo.

-¿Le molestaría que entráramos a su restaurante?

-Si van a comer, por supuesto que no.-sonreí.- Podemos hacerles un espacio en este momento. Pero… si es para buscar algo, debo decirles que cuando traigan una orden de cateo con mucho gusto pueden hacerlo.

-Bien… muchas gracias por atendernos, señorita Tsukino. Quizá tengamos que hablar con usted después, ¿estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?

-Lo que ustedes digan.-dije tranquilamente.

La policía se despidió y se retiraron del restaurante. En cuanto regresé al interior, corrí al despacho y tomé el teléfono especial con el que me comunicaba con Darien. Era una línea especial que no podía ser rastreada ni intervenida. Marqué algunos números y esperé a que Darien respondiera.

-¿Darien?-dije cuando escuché su voz del otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo preocupado.- Te oyes mal.

-No se te vaya a ocurrir salir del departamento, por favor.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Yo…. Yo…

-¿Qué pasa, Serena?-insistió.

-La policía… vino a preguntar por ti…

Hubo silencio.

-Yo… logré evadirlos, pero… me temo que alguien les informó…

-Entiendo.-dijo luego de un rato.

-Por favor… dime que te vas a quedar ahí. No salgas, no hagas nada. No sé si la policía puede seguirme, no quiero que te vean y…

-Serena.-dijo interrumpiéndome.- No te preocupes, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que llegues. No cambies tu rutina, no hagas nada sospechoso. Recuerda que tengo experiencia con estas cosas, todo va a estar bien.

-Pero…

-Cuando llegues podremos hablarlo con tranquilidad y pensar en algo.

Cuando terminamos la llamada, sentí ganas de llorar. No quería perder a Darien. No quería que todos nuestros planes y sueños se arruinaran. Traté de controlarme, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Le pedí a Karashi que reuniera a todos en la cocina, y cuando estuve frente a ellos les pedí que si alguien, cualquier persona, les preguntaba sobre Darien, nadie dijera nada de él. A pesar de tener poco tiempo trabajando con ellos, sabía que podía confiar en ellos y que existía el cariño mutuo.

Me despedí de Karashi y le pedí que se hiciera cargo de cerrar el restaurante. Subí a mi auto después de quitarme el uniforme y manejé hasta el despacho de Lita. Afortunadamente, Lita todavía se encontraba trabajando, por lo que le pedí que me recibiera para tratar un asunto urgente. Cuando llegué, su secretaria me recibió y me pidió que esperara algunos minutos mientras Lita terminaba de atender a unas personas.

Un rato después, salieron dos mujeres de la oficina de Lita y detrás de ellas salió Lita. Se despidió de ellas y luego me saludó a mí. Entramos a su oficina y en cuanto estuvimos dentro me solté llorando. Lita me abrazó un rato y luego nos sentamos la una frente a la otra.

-¿Qué sucede, Serena? Me preocupas…

-Lita, alguien acusó a Darien con la policía.-dije limpiándome las lágrimas.- Y ahora lo están buscando de nuevo… alguien… les informó que se encontraba en Tokio, y tengo mucho miedo…

-Serena…-dijo Lita.- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-Yo lo amo, ¿sabes? Mucho… y no quiero perderlo… no quiero que la policía lo encuentre.

-¿Te gustaría que intentara ayudarlo?-me preguntó tomando mi mano.

-No… en realidad… sabemos muy bien que nadie puede ayudarlo. No hay escapatoria para lo que le espera si lo atrapan… eso lo sabemos muy bien. Yo… en realidad estoy aquí porque quiero que me ayudes a proteger mi departamento, el restaurante y lo que tengo… no quiero que la policía intente quitarme todo.

-No te preocupes.-sonrió.- Recuerda que soy la mejor abogada y voy a proteger tus cosas. Tú concéntrate en Darien, y deja el resto en mis manos.

-No entiendo quién pudo haber hecho algo así… ¿por qué alguien acusaría a Darien?-dije molesta.- Nosotros no le hemos hecho daño a nadie y…

-A veces las personas actúan sin pensar.-dijo Lita.- Y le hacen daño a los demás…

Me quedé platicando un largo rato con Lita. Le mostré todo lo que necesitaba mostrarle sobre mis bienes y cuando comenzó a oscurecer, me despedí de ella. Necesitaba irme al departamento inmediatamente y ver a Darien. Salí del despacho de Lita y caminé algunas cuadras hasta donde había dejado estacionado el auto.

-¿Serena?-dijo alguien detrás de mí mientras abría la puerta de mi auto.

Me giré y pude ver a Seiya a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

-Seiya…

De pronto todo tuvo sentido para mí. Todo coincidía en mi cabeza. Seiya me había confesado recientemente que seguía enamorado de mí, y también me había dicho que había terminado con Rei. Si él seguía enamorado de mí, seguro que él había ido con la policía y había acusado a Darien. Apreté los puños con coraje y me acerqué a él para poder darle una fuerte cachetada. Seiya me miró extrañado y se tocó la mejilla golpeada mientras me miraba.

-Pero… ¿qué sucede?-dijo confundido.

-No te hagas el ingenuo.-dije molesta.- Sé que fuiste tú, ¡eres un idiota!

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-dijo acercándose nuevamente.- ¿Puedes explicarme?

Cuando estuvo frente a mí, comencé a golpearlo en el pecho mientras algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

-No me engañes…-logré decir.- Sé que tú… tú le dijiste a la policía sobre Darien… y ahora por tu culpa ¡lo están buscando de nuevo!

Él me miró sorprendido, pero yo no le creía.

-Sé que lo hiciste porque aun estás enamorado de mí, ¿cierto? ¡Por eso lo hiciste!

-No, Serena… yo no fui… ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando.

-¡No te creo! Pero, ¿sabes algo, Seiya? ¡No podría regresar contigo nunca!

Le di la espalda y me subí al auto rápidamente antes de que Seiya pudiera decirme algo más. No podría perdonarle el que hubiera acusado a Darien.

* * *

Cuando el auto de Serena desapareció de mi vista, todavía seguía sin entender nada. Podía darme cuenta de lo triste y preocupada que estaba Serena por él. Ni siquiera me había creído que yo no había ido con la policía, yo no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño a Serena. De pronto pensé en Rei. Sí, eso debía de ser. Ella seguramente era la que había ido con la policía. Apreté los puños y golpeé la pared que estaba más cercana a mí. Tenía que verla y hablar con ella.

No llevaba mi auto, por lo que tuve que buscar un taxi para poder ir hasta casa de Rei. No me encontraba muy lejos, por lo que no tardamos mucho en llegar. Cuando toqué la puerta me di cuenta de que la luz de la sala estaba encendida, por lo que era segura que Rei se encontraba en su casa.

Ella me abrió la puerta y cuando me vio abrió los ojos sorprendida y me sonrió. Intentó abrazarme pero la detuve antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dije sin rodeos.- ¿Por qué?

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-¡No me engañes!-dije sosteniéndola fuertemente de los brazos.- ¡Tú acusaste a Darien Chiba!

-¿Y qué si lo hice?-dijo soltándose.- ¿A ti qué te importa?

-Serena no tiene la culpa de lo que haya pasado entre tú y yo.

-¡Sí la tiene! Si ella no estuviera aquí, tú no me hubieras dejado…-dijo llorando.- Y yo… no voy a permitir que ella sea feliz si yo no lo soy tampoco.

-Eres… miserable…-dije alejándome de ella.- No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, eres lo peor que me ha pasado.

Le di la espalda y me fui rápidamente de ahí. No tenía ni las ganas ni el valor de estar cerca de ella. ¿En qué momento Rei se había convertido en una persona así? ¿Era mi culpa? ¿Yo la había lastimado tanto que ahora era una mujer despreciable? Me sentí enojado conmigo mismo, y no podía evitar sentirme culpable. Si yo no hubiera terminado con Rei, ella no hubiera acusado a Darien y ahora Serena me odiaba. Tenía que explicarle que yo no había sido el culpable, pero… ahora todo era mucho más difícil para todos.

* * *

Cuando entré al departamento, Darien me estaba esperando en la cocina. Se encontraba preparando la cena y en cuanto lo vi, corrí para abrazarlo por la espalda. Él se giró y me tomó en sus brazos con cuidado. En cuanto coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho, comencé a llorar nuevamente. Darien tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-No quiero verte así.-dijo sonriendo.- Por favor.

-Es que no quiero perderte.-le dije.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-Porque no tiene caso preocuparse.-dijo.- Así no podemos resolver nada. Supongo que no tienes hambre, ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza y Darien se quitó el mandil. Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a la habitación. Nos recostamos y nos acurrucamos juntos. Su rostro estaba justo frente al mío, lo suficientemente cerca para poder besarnos. Coloqué mis labios sobre los de él y por un momento traté de olvidar lo que sucedía.

-Serena.-dijo Darien después de un rato.- Tú y yo siempre hemos sabido que esto podría pasar algún día, ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Yo no tengo escapatoria. Si me atrapan, no habrá nada que me salve y…

-Eso ya lo sé.-le dije.- ¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto?

-Mi única opción es desaparecer de nuevo.-dijo seriamente.- Y eso no puede ser.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tendría que separarme de ti, y no quiero hacer eso. Tú tienes mucho trabajo aquí, tienes obligaciones, compromisos, y yo… bueno, sería estúpido pensar que te alejara de eso ahora, cuando has trabajado tanto por ello.

-Darien.-dije colocando mi mano sobre su mejilla.- Tienes que entender que eso no me importa ahora. Yo no voy a permitir que te pase nada malo, y tampoco voy a permitir que te vayas sin mí… yo… me voy a ir contigo si es necesario.

-¿Qué? Pero no…

-Ya lo hice una vez, ¿cierto? Puedo hacerlo de nuevo, te lo juro que no me importa. No me importa mi trabajo en la universidad, tampoco el restaurante y mucho menos este departamento. Si para estar contigo tengo que dejarlo todo, no me importa. No me importa si de ahora en adelante tenemos que irnos de Japón para siempre, si tenemos que vivir escondidos en cualquier parte del mundo. Lo voy a hacer.

-Serena…

-Hablo totalmente en serio… nosotros… no debimos regresar nunca.-dije.- Debimos quedarnos en Corea, tranquilos y felices… yo no tuve que haber regresado…

-No te sientas culpable por eso.-me dijo apretándome.- Yo fui el que te insistió, y de cualquier forma, tampoco es tu culpa que me hayan acusado. En todo caso yo soy el imbécil que siempre termina alejándote de una vida normal y de cosas buenas…

-No digas eso.-dije antes de darle un beso fugaz.- Créeme cuando te digo que cambiaría todo esto y mucho más solo para estar contigo, Darien Chiba. Si tú decides irte sin mí, nunca te lo voy a perdonar. No puedes dejarme aquí, no puedes alejarte de mí. Prefiero quedarme sin nada a estar sin ti.

-¿De verdad estarías dispuesta a irte por segunda vez conmigo?

-Lo haría miles de veces si fuera necesario.-respondí.- Porque yo quiero estar contigo.

Darien me besó profundamente y me acarició las piernas con cuidado. Cuando se separó de mí, me miró en silencio durante un rato.

-¿Sabes algo? Me… me hubiera encantado casarme contigo. Me hubiera encantado casarme contigo como las personas normales, así como Amy y Taiki. Me hubiera gustado tener una fiesta, ir a la iglesia contigo, me hubiera gustado verte en vestido de novia…

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y volví a besarlo.

-Oye…-dije sonriendo.- Todavía podemos hacerlo, ¿no? Quizá en Japón no, pero… sin duda podemos hacerlo en otro lugar. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí…-respondió colocándose encima de mí.- Quiero casarme contigo, tener hijos, y todas esas cosas…

Darien me levantó la falda y comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Quiero que seas la mamá de mis hijos, y verte despertar todas las mañanas.

Introdujo sus dedos lentamente en mi interior y comenzó a moverlos con cuidado dentro de mí. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó mientras me acariciaba. Sentí su miembro duro contra mí y de inmediato sentí cómo me humedecía.

-Acepto.-dije entre susurros y gemidos.- Quiero ser toda tuya. Házmelo ahora.

Darien se quitó el pantalón y de inmediato sentí cómo me penetraba. Él ahogó mis gemidos con sus besos. Sentí perfectamente cómo se movía dentro de mí y cómo en cada movimiento mi deseo se incrementaba. Darien me conocía perfectamente y sabía muy bien cómo hacerme el amor. Nunca me cansaba de estar con él y de sentirlo dentro de mí.

Definitivamente no me importaba volver a escapar con él. Darien era todo para mí y no podía separarme de él. Lo único que me interesaba era ser feliz a su lado, sin importar que tuviéramos que permanecer escondidos para siempre. La libertad no valía la pena si él no estaba conmigo.

* * *

Ya eran más de las once de la noche. Serena se encontraba dormida y desnuda sobre la cama. Yo había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire al balcón. Desde ahí, se alcanzaba a ver la Torre Tokio y el resto de la ciudad. Todo estaba iluminado por cientos de luces.

Aunque ante Serena intentara parecer tranquilo, me preocupaba de sobremanera que la policía estuviera detrás de mí nuevamente. Aunque ella estuviera segura de irse conmigo nuevamente, muy dentro de mí sabía que eso no estaba bien. No podíamos vivir para siempre escondidos, yo no tenía ningún derecho de quitarle la libertad. Pero, por otro lado… si ella realmente estaba dispuesta a huir conmigo, yo no iba a detenerla. Yo tampoco podía vivir sin ella y no me atrevería jamás a dejarla para protegerme. Prefería mil veces dejarme atrapar por la policía que alejarme de ella.

Nuestros caminos no eran muy diferentes, y no teníamos muchas opciones. Nuestra opción más viable era irnos nuevamente muy lejos y nunca volver, esta vez en serio. De pronto sentí las manos de Serena en mi pecho y cómo me abrazaba por la espalda. Me giré para mirarla y la tomé entre mis brazos. La luz de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo y acaricié sus curvas con las yemas de mis dedos.

-¿Qué te parece si antes de huir de Japón nos vamos unos días a la playa?-dije en voz baja en medio de la oscuridad.

-Podemos ir a donde quieras.-respondió ella antes de darme un beso.


	22. El Mar

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

***Este capítulo incluye LEMONS.**

* * *

Tenía que ver a Serena para aclararle que yo no había sido quien había ido a la policía. Tenía que hacerle saber que yo no quería lastimarla y mucho menos arruinarle la vida. Quería ofrecerle mi ayuda para que la policía no atrapara a Darien, pues lo que menos quería en la vida era ver a Serena sufriendo. Me dirigí al restaurante Kenji temprano. Sabía que todavía no estaría abierto, pero podía encontrarla ahí. Tenía que hablar con ella tarde o temprano y tenía que hacerla entender.

Cuando llegué al restaurante, encontré a Lita y Serena platicando y revisando algunos papeles en el jardín. Ninguna de las dos se percató de mi presencia hasta que estuve frente a ellas. Las dos me miraron extrañadas y luego Lita miró a Serena, quien no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-Yo… creo que tengo que irme.-dijo Lita poniéndose de pie.

-No, no tienes por qué irte.-dijo Serena.- Estoy segura que lo que Seiya tiene que decir lo puedes escuchar.

-Serena… necesito que me escuches.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma tengo otros asuntos pendientes.-dijo Lita.- Y no te preocupes, Serena, tengo todo bajo control. Y Seiya… si necesitas algo… puedes buscarme.

-Gracias.-respondí.

Cuando por fin nos quedamos solos, pude notar el enojo de Serena en su mirada. Ella se puso de pie y me dio la espalda.

-Creo que ayer fui muy clara contigo, Seiya, por favor, vete de aquí.

-Serena, escúchame. Yo no fui. Te juro que yo no fui a la policía.-dije acercándome a ella.

-No te creo. Tú eres el único que quisiera ver a Darien encerrado, ¡fuiste tú!

La tomé de los hombros y la obligué a girarse para poderla mirar a los ojos. En sus ojos había rencor, pero también tristeza y eso me partió el corazón.

-No, no es así. Tú me conoces, ¿no?-respondí.- Sabes que nunca haría algo así para perjudicarte.

-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos por teléfono aquella vez antes de irme de aquí? ¿Lo recuerdas? Me dijiste: "Qué bueno que encontraron a tu padre". Nunca voy a olvidar esas palabras.

-Sé muy bien lo que dije.-respondí sin soltarla.- Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello, yo nunca quise decirte eso, estaba muy enojado… y no entendía por qué te habías ido. Te pedí perdón por haber sido un idiota.

-Tú le dijiste a la policía todo.-dijo mirándome.- Ellos encontraron a mi padre gracias a ti, y lo mataron.

-No fue así.-dije soltándola.- Ellos me golpearon, me torturaron durante horas. ¿No te importa eso? Mientras yo estaba aquí, siendo golpeado en algún sótano, tú estabas nadando con Darien Chiba.

Serena me dio una cachetada y cerré los ojos.

-Serena.-logré decir.- Te juro que yo no fui con la policía. Tienes que creerme. A pesar de todo yo… te sigo queriendo. Muchísimo. Te quiero con todo mi corazón, y lo último que quiero es verte así. Incluso yo… puedo ayudarte. Puedo ayudarle a Darien si es necesario, estoy dispuesto a eso.

-¿Entonces quién fue?-preguntó limpiándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

Agaché la mirada y guardé silencio por unos instantes.

-¿Ves cómo sí fuiste tú?

-No.-respondí.- No fui yo. Fue… fue Rei…

-¿Piensas que voy a creer eso?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

De nuevo me acerqué a ella y la abracé sin siquiera pensarlo. La estreché fuertemente entre mis brazos y le besé la frente.

-Tienes que creerme. Yo te quiero.

Serena me empujó y me miró confundida.

-Por favor, vete de aquí y ya no me busques.

Ella me dio la espalda y se metió al restaurante. Me quedé ahí un rato más hasta que tomé las fuerzas necesarias para irme. No soportaba la idea de saber que Serena me odiaba y que no quería saber nada de mí.

* * *

¿Por qué Seiya tenía que buscarla? ¿Por qué tenía que abrazarla justo frente a mí? Lo había visto besarla en la frente, como nunca me había besado a mí. Odiaba la idea de verlo junto a Serena de nuevo, no podía soportar esa imagen en mi cabeza. Cada día que pasaba me sentía peor, y no podía aceptar que Seiya ya no quisiera estar conmigo. ¿Acaso nunca me había querido? ¿Lo nuestro había sido una vil mentira? ¿Por qué ella tenía que quedárselo todo?

Tenía que terminar con este sentimiento que me invadía, y pronto. Ni siquiera me había atrevido a ir al trabajo porque no podía soportar que los demás me vieran en el estado en el que me encontraba. Cuando al fin Seiya y Serena se separaron, vi cómo ella entraba al restaurante y cómo Seiya se retiraba del lugar. Definitivamente iba a terminar con todo aquello. Me quedé esperando a que Serena saliera del restaurante y la seguí con cuidado.

* * *

Me sentía tranquila porque ya había dejado todas las instrucciones necesarias para el restaurante. Sabía que podía confiar en mi equipo y también sabía que podía confiar en Lita para proteger mis cosas. Todavía no tenía oportunidad de renunciar a la universidad, sabía que era demasiado trámite y sabía que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de mi ausencia. Me decidí a escribirle una carta al coordinador de profesores, explicándole que tenía que ausentarme por motivos personales y que no estaba segura de que si regresaría.

Cuando llegué al departamento, Darien se encontraba terminando de preparar nuestras maletas. Me di cuenta de que eran maletas pequeñas, con pocas cosas, y al entrar a la habitación me sonrió. Me acerqué a él para darle un beso en los labios y luego me abrazó.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó cuando nos separamos.

-Sí, todo bien. Ya está listo todo.-respondí recogiendo mi cabello en una coleta.- Si ya está todo listo… podemos irnos cuando quieras.

-¿Le avisaste a las chicas?

-Solamente Lita sabe todo. Ella se encargará de decirles cuando estemos lejos.

-Pero… ¿de verdad no quieres despedirte de ellas? La última vez…

-Lo sé.-lo interrumpí.- Pero… es muy difícil para mí despedirme. Además, les dejé una carta con Lita. Sé que ellas van a entender…

Darien caminó hasta mí y me tomó entre sus brazos.

-De verdad quiero que me disculpes por alejarte así de las personas que quieres. Me gustaría…

-Basta.-dije sonriendo.- Créeme que prefiero mil veces irme contigo que quedarme aquí viviendo una "vida normal" sin ti. Eso nunca.

-Bien.-dijo.- ¿Estás lista? Quiero pasar unos días contigo en la playa antes de desaparecer.

-Entonces vámonos ya.-sonreí.

Darien y yo tomamos nuestras cosas, cerramos bien el departamento después de asegurarnos que no quedaba nada conectado y bajamos por el elevador hasta el estacionamiento. Afortunadamente, teníamos un auto que nadie más conocía excepto nosotros. Nadie sospecharía que iríamos en ese auto, pero de igual forma tratamos de ser muy discretos para que nadie nos notara. Darien se incorporó a la calle y emprendimos nuestro camino.

* * *

No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarme hacia atrás. Antes de llegar al edificio donde vivía Serena, había alcanzado a ir al restaurante de Seiya. Él no se encontraba ahí, pero le había dejado un recado. Solamente quería despedirme de él, porque ya no había nada que pudiera salvar entre los dos. Lo había perdido y me había costado demasiado entenderlo.

Sin embargo, mi corazón no dejaba de doler. Mi alma seguía mortificándose y sintiéndose inferior. Tenía que dejar ir a Seiya, pero no podía olvidar. No podía olvidar todo lo que sentía por él, y los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos. Habíamos tenido una relación larga y hermosa, éramos felices juntos y ahora… todo se había ido al carajo. Ya había perdido a Hiromi una vez, él que había sido la persona más importante en mi vida, y ahora tenía que perder a Seiya, la persona que me había enseñado que podía seguir adelante con mi vida. La persona que me había enseñado que la soledad no era la única salida.

Pero esa soledad… esa soledad se apoderaba nuevamente de mí. Y yo no podía soportarla. No podía engañarme, sabía perfectamente que no podría olvidar a Seiya, sabía que ningún otro hombre podría ocupar ese lugar que solo había pertenecido a Hiromi y a él. Me limpié las lágrimas y seguí manejando discretamente tras Serena y Darien.

* * *

El viaje hacia la playa transcurrió tranquilamente. Darien había elegido la Playa Kurasaki porque era una playa alejada a la que casi nunca iba nadie. Habíamos rentado una pequeña casita que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del mar. A decir verdad, me sentía bastante tranquila a diferencia de la última vez que habíamos decidido huir. Ya no me daba miedo. No sentía miedo porque estaba con Darien y lo amaba, y sabía que a su lado todo iba a estar bien. No importaba si tenía que aprender un idioma nuevo, no importaba si tenía que empezar mi vida desde cero otra vez, no importaba nada de eso porque estaba con él.

El interior de la casita era muy bonito. Todo era muy sencillo, pero parecía una casa de verdad. Moría por ponerme el traje de baño y sentir el agua del mar. Darien me había enseñado a amar el agua tanto como lo amaba a él. Él mismo me había enseñado a nadar, y me había mostrado lo bueno que era nadar todos los días. Pero el agua siempre se sentía diferente en el mar. La sensación de estar ahí dentro era muchísimo más relajante, como si en cualquier momento pudieras desaparecer ahí dentro.

-¿Te parece si nadamos un rato antes de cenar?-dijo Darien una vez que nos instalamos.- Nos van a traer la comida más tarde.

-Veo que pensaste en todo.-respondí sonriendo.- ¡Vamos a nadar!

Después de cambiarnos, salimos al exterior tomados de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por los alrededores. El mar estaba bastante calmado y la arena bajo nuestros pies se sentía muy bien. El sol comenzaba a meterse, por lo que pudimos observar una hermosa puesta de sol frente a nuestros ojos. Casi no había nadie, logramos visualizar una familia a lo lejos, pero ellos parecían estar ensimismados en su viaje. Fuera de eso, teníamos todo el lugar para nosotros solos.

Poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando al mar. El agua estaba ligeramente helada, pero podía aguantarse bastante bien. El agua fue subiendo por nuestros cuerpos hasta que nos cubría todo excepto la cabeza. Darien me aventó agua al rostro y me entró una buena cantidad a la boca, pude sentir la sal inundando mi interior y tosí un poco. Traté de vengarme persiguiendo a Darien y estuvimos nadando y jugando durante un buen rato. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reíamos de esa manera que incluso ya me dolían los músculos del abdomen de tanto reír.

Sin darnos cuenta, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo y la luna brillaba frente a nosotros. Esa noche había luna llena, por lo cual el mar se iluminaba casi a la perfección frente a nuestros ojos. Darien se me acercó y me abrazó por la cintura mientras aun seguíamos dentro del agua. Me dio algunos besos en el cuello y sonreí en silencio.

-Me gustaría detener en el tiempo justo ahora.-dije en voz baja.

Había demasiado silencio. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido del agua moviéndose y las cigarras en algún lugar.

-A mí también.-respondió Darien cerca de mi oído.

Me obligó a girarme y mirarlo a los ojos. Me tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura y me apretaba contra sí. Yo enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo miré.

-Gracias.-dijo Darien con seriedad.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberte enamorado de mí.

-Pero… eso no lo tienes por qué agradecer.-sonreí.- Además, no fue algo que planee, simplemente pasó.

-Lo sé.-sonrió.- Pero… aun así, quiero agradecerte por hacerme feliz. Ojalá pudiera mostrarme lo que pienso realmente, para que pudieras sentir lo que verdaderamente siento. Las palabras no son suficientes para mí…

-Darien…

-Durante toda mi vida creí que yo no merecía que nadie me amara. Solía creer que mi vida era solo vivir en las sombras, ya sabes… pero… ahora no me importa nada de eso. Sé que siempre voy a tener que vivir en las sombras, pero ahora hay algo que ilumina mi oscuridad, y eso eres tú. Ya no me importa si tengo que vivir escondido siempre, porque ahora estás conmigo.

Sentí que las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y se mezclaban con el agua del mar.

-¿Por qué siempre encuentras las palabras exactas para decirme?-logré decir.- Siempre me dejas sin habla…

-Porque es lo que siento.

-Quiero que sepas que no estoy arrepentida de nada. Quiero que sepas que contigo he sido la mujer más feliz, y que contigo he aprendido lo que es amar, no solo a otra persona, sino también a mí misma. Y como dices… no importa que tengamos que vivir en la oscuridad, porque nos tenemos el uno al otro, y eso hace que toda oscuridad desaparezca.

-Te amo.-dijo acercando sus labios a los míos.

-Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma.

Darien me besó suavemente en los labios. Cuando separó su rostro del mío, noté que tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Podemos ir a cenar ahora?-dije rompiendo el silencio.

-Serena Tsukino.-dijo Darien riendo.- Nunca vas a cambiar.

Darien y yo salimos del mar y caminamos completamente empapados hasta la casita. Cuando llegamos, el hombre que tenía nuestra comida lista ya nos estaba esperando. Darien lo saludó y mientras tanto yo entré a la casa. Nos dimos un baño caliente, nos pusimos el pijama y cenamos tranquilamente. La comida estaba deliciosa. Era ramen casero, mi favorito, takoyakis, yakiniku y edamames. Yo tenía demasiada hambre, así que devoré toda la comida sin contemplaciones. Al terminar de cenar, apagamos las luces y nos acostamos en la cama. Darien me abrazó, como todas las noches, y yo caí dormida de inmediato.

* * *

Eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando miré el reloj. Tenía demasiada hambre, pero no había nada cerca que pudiera comprar. Estaba en medio de la nada, dentro de mi auto y muriendo también de frío. Tenía un poco de sueño, pero tenía que vigilar a Serena. Me di cuenta que las luces de la casa se habían apagado, pero sabía que todavía no era el momento. Mi auto se encontraba bien oculto. Desde donde me encontraba, podía ver perfectamente la casa, y no era tan fácil que alguien me viera a mí. Al poco rato, sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse involuntariamente.

* * *

Cuando bajé al restaurante esa mañana, Yoshi me saludó a lo lejos y me pidió que me acercara. Saludé a los demás y me acerqué a Yoshi. Él se encontraba picando algunas verduras, por lo que dejó de hacer su trabajo y se lavó las manos. Al terminar, sacó un papel doblado por la mitad de su mandil y me lo entregó.

-No le di este recado ayer porque ya no me tocó verlo llegar, es de la señorita Rei.

-¿De Rei?-dije tomando el papel.- ¿Te dijo algo más?

-No, solo me pidió que le entregara esto, aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?

-Se veía algo… extraña.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé… o sea… se veía algo alterada…

-Bien… gracias…-dije.- Estaré en mi oficina, no me molesten.

Me encerré en la oficina y abrí la nota. No me gustaba para nada lo que Yoshi acababa de decirme sobre Rei, me sentía algo consternado y un tanto preocupado. Desdoblé el papel y comencé a leer.

_Seiya, amor…_

_Primero que nada, quiero pedirte perdón por todo. Perdóname por no haber sido suficiente para ti, por no haber sido la mujer que tú querías y que necesitabas. Quiero que sepas que te amo, tanto como alguna vez amé a Hiromi. Tú y él siempre van a ser los grandes amores de mi vida, y es por eso que ya no puedo seguir con esto._

_No creo que pueda volver a enamorarme, no creo que pueda volver a tener una vida normal. Tampoco quiero hacerlo. No quiero conocer a nadie, porque para mí no existe nadie más que tú. Gracias por haberme dado estos años a tu lado, fui muy feliz, y me hiciste creer en el amor otra vez… Aunque quizá fue mentira de tu parte, quiero que sepas que de mi lado todo fue real. _

_Ya no puedo más. Me voy a terminar con esto, porque ya no puedo seguir viviendo en el mismo mundo donde exista Serena Tsukino y donde te pueda apartar de mí… _

_Te amo…_

Cuando terminé de leer la nota sentí un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte dolor en el estómago. "Ya no puedo seguir viviendo en el mismo mundo donde exista Serena Tsukino", decía la carta. ¿Eso qué significaba? Releí la carta muchas veces y por más que lo pensaba no lograba descifrar su mensaje. Me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas por la oficina. Entre más pensaba en sus palabras, más preocupado me sentía y de pronto todo encajó… Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a mi auto sin decir nada.

Manejé a toda velocidad hasta casa de Rei, pero cuando llegué nadie me abría. Tuve que forzar la puerta para poder entrar y como lo sospechaba, ella no se encontraba ahí, y tampoco su auto. Regresé al exterior y manejé a toda velocidad hasta donde vivía Serena. Le marqué muchas veces, pero no respondía su teléfono. Comencé a desesperarme. Como lo sospechaba, Serena y Darien tampoco estaban en su departamento. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de dónde podían estar ninguno de los tres. Tenía que encontrar a Rei antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez.

Le marqué a Lita por teléfono mientras iba manejando y afortunadamente ella sí me contestó.

-¿Seiya?-respondió confundida.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Lita.-dije.- No hay mucho tiempo para explicar, pero necesito que me digas dónde está Serena.

-No lo sé, ¿sucede algo?

-Por favor, te lo ruego que me digas.

-Te juro que no lo sé, Seiya, pero dime qué pasa y te puedo ayudar.

-Mira… Rei me dejó una carta muy extraña en donde básicamente dice que tiene intenciones de hacerle daño a Serena, y no encuentro a ninguna de las dos en ningún lado. Necesito saber dónde está ella para encontrar a Rei. Por favor, te lo ruego.

-Seiya… no… no sé dónde están. Lo único que sé es que Serena y Darien se iban a ir de aquí, para siempre. Si Rei los siguió… ¿iba en su auto?

-Sí.

-Necesito que me pases todos los datos que sepas de su auto, voy a tratar de localizarlo. Hazlo lo más pronto posible.

Me detuve en la primera calle que vi y me puse a tratar de recordar los datos del auto de Rei. Le envié a Lita un mensaje con todo lo que recordaba y me quedé esperando a que me regresara la llamada. Me sentía completamente desesperado. No podía permitir que Rei le hiciera daño a Serena, y tampoco podía permitir que se arruinara así la vida. Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar al recordar la carta. No podía creer que se sintiera de tal forma, y no podía creer que yo había sido el causante de sus sentimientos. No soportaba la idea de saber que sufría de esa manera.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar al cabo de unos veinte minutos y respondí inmediatamente.

-Registraron las placas del auto de Rei el día de ayer en la caseta de la carretera hacia la Prefectura de Kurasaki.

-¿Kurasaki? ¿Desde ayer?

-Sí…-dijo Lita.- Y sabes algo, yo conozco un poco esa zona, no hay muchos lugares hacia donde ir.

-Tengo que ir hacia allá en este momento.-dije encendiendo el auto.

-Pero, Seiya… ni siquiera sabes a dónde ir.

-Dime los lugares a los que se puede llegar, yo la encontraré.

Después de escuchar algunas instrucciones de Lita, emprendí mi camino hacia Kurasaki. Tenía que encontrar a Rei, tenía que evitar que hiciera una estupidez. Le rogué al cielo porque pudiera llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que Darien no se encontraba en la cama. Me estiré un poco antes de levantarme y escuché la voz de Darien afuera. Eran casi las diez de la mañana, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había dormido. Al poco rato, Darien entró de nuevo a la casa y noté que traía la comida del desayuno.

-Buenos días, dormilona.-dijo Darien cuando me vio.- Me imagino que debes estar muriendo de hambre.

-Te imaginas bien.-sonreí.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso de buenos días. Desayunamos juntos mientras veíamos la televisión, y una vez que terminamos nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos a dar un paseo. El clima estaba espectacular y recorrimos la zona a pie durante un buen rato. Tomamos algunas fotografías y hasta nadamos un rato. Al salir del agua, decidimos recostarnos un rato sobre la arena. Darien extendió las toallas y ambos nos recostamos. Yo coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho y él pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura.

-¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría que tuviéramos?-dijo Darien rompiendo el silencio.

Me sonrojé al escuchar su pregunta y me quedé pensando en silencio. Escuché la risa de Darien y lo miré.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunté.

-¿Te pusiste nerviosa o ya no quieres tener hijos?

-¡Tonto!-sonreí.- Solamente me quedé pensando… en cuántos hijos quisiera tener. Nunca antes me había planteado esa idea.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.-le di un beso en la boca.- Pero… ¿qué tal cinco?-dije bromeando.

-¿Cinco? Me parecen muy pocos, mejor siete.

-¡Estás loco!

Darien sonrió y me apretó contra sí.

-Bueno, yo solo digo que los que sean serán perfectos.

-Darien… ¿cómo le haremos para escapar? Es decir, la última vez fuimos a Corea, que está cerca, pero… yo quiero ir muy lejos. Del otro lado del mundo.

-No olvides que yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa, tú no te preocupes.

-Sabes… a pesar de todo no me molesta empezar de nuevo.-dije mirando el cielo.- No me importaría escapar contigo mil veces más.

-Lo sé.-respondió.- Pero tratemos de que esta sea la última vez, te lo prometo.

-Fue muy buena idea venir a la playa antes de irnos, necesitaba relajarme.

-Dime algo.-dijo Darien acariciando mi cabello.- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?

La pregunta de Darien me tomó por sorpresa, ya que nunca solía hacer esa clase de preguntas.

-Bueno… en realidad me gustan muchas cosas de ti.-dije acariciando su pecho.- Me gusta que seas tan comprensivo, que seas leal, que sepas escuchar, que entiendas todo tan a la perfección, que nunca te enojas, que eres muy maduro, inteligente. Me gusta cómo me haces el amor… sabes perfectamente cómo y dónde tocarme… me gusta cómo me besas, y cómo me abrazas por las noches. Me gusta que eres increíblemente guapo.-sonreí.- Me gusta que siempre haces que me sienta mejor, haces lo posible porque me supere a mí misma, en fin… tienes muchas cosas que me gustan.

Me acomodé para poder mirar a Darien y luego besarlo. Le acaricié el rostro sin dejar de mirarlo y el me abrazó por la cintura.

-Entonces sí te gustan muchas cosas de mí.-sonrió.

-¡Obviamente!-reí.- ¿Creías que estaba contigo por aburrimiento?

-No.-me besó.- Solo quería escucharlo de tu propia boca.

-Ya vamos a…

-Comer.-dijo Darien terminando mi oración.

Ambos nos reímos y nos pusimos de pie. Recogimos las toallas y nos dirigimos a la casa. La comida ya nos estaba esperando cuando llegamos, así que después de darnos un baño para eliminar toda la arena nos dispusimos a comer. Al terminar, vimos un par de películas en la televisión y al anochecer, Darien comenzó a besarme el cuello. Sentí cómo mi piel se erizaba y me sonrojé.

-Esta noche quiero tomarme mi tiempo para hacerte el amor.-me dijo Darien al oído.

Darien se incorporó y me quitó con cuidado la ropa que llevaba puesta. Primero me quitó el short de mezclilla y luego me desabotonó la blusa. Me quedé en ropa interior y él me miró de arriba abajo sin contemplaciones. Luego fue él quien se quitó la ropa. Se quedó completamente desnudo y pude ver perfectamente cómo su miembro se endurecía. Acarició mis piernas lentamente y luego tomó una de ellas para besarla. Fue besándola empezando por mis pies hasta llegar a mi muslo. Comenzaba a sentirme acalorada y sin darme cuenta comencé a jadear.

Darien colocó su cabeza entre mis piernas y comenzó a mover la lengua en mi entrepierna por encima de la tela de mis bragas. Solté un gemido y Darien apretó mis muslos mientras me seguía acariciando con la lengua. Un rato después, me arrancó las bragas y mi entrepierna quedó expuesta. Me encontraba completamente mojada y Darien nuevamente comenzó a mover su lengua de un lado a otro. Sin darme cuenta llevé mis manos hasta su cabeza y le jalé el cabello. Darien no dejaba de lamer y succionar, yo estaba a punto de explotar por dentro, pero en el último momento él se separó de mí y me miró. Yo me encontraba completamente sonrojada y jadeando. Se acercó a mí y me quitó el sostén de un solo tirón.

Me acarició los senos y luego los beso y los lamió de la misma manera. Se recostó junto a mí y comenzó a acariciarme la entrepierna con una de sus manos, para luego introducir sus dedos lentamente. Ahogó uno de mis gemidos con un beso y mientras nuestros labios se movían al mismo tiempo, él jugaba con sus dedos en mi entrepierna. De pronto sus movimientos se detuvieron y luego volvió a besarme. Se colocó nuevamente entre mis piernas y poco a poco introdujo su miembro dentro de mí.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, mientras me acariciaba los senos, y yo solo dejé que me hiciera lo que quisiera. Después, Darien empezó a moverse más rápido. Pude sentir su miembro adentrarse en mí cada vez con más fuerza, y era casi imposible resistirme a jadear. De pronto se detuvo y me obligó a girarme. Me quedé de espaldas completamente acostada en la cama y sentí cómo se introducía en mí nuevamente. Esa posición siempre me hacía sentir demasiado que apenas podía controlarlo.

Cuando se separó para mí para tomar un respiro, aproveché para obligarlo a recostarse. Una vez que estuvo boca arriba, tomé su miembro con mis manos y comencé a lamerlo con cuidado. Escuché los jadeos de Darien y lo hice con más fuerza que anteriormente. Pude sentir su sabor en mi boca y cuando supe que Darien ya no podía más, me aparté de él y lo miré. Me acomodé encima de él y yo misma introduje su miembro nuevamente dentro de mí. Comencé a moverme de arriba abajo y sentí cómo Darien me tomaba fuertemente de las caderas. Podía sentir que en cualquier momento iba a terminar, pero quería aguantar un poco más.

Darien se incorporó y nuestros rostros quedaron el uno frente al otro. Mientras nos besamos, pude sentir los movimientos de Darien hacerse más rápidos. Ya no podía más. Miré a Darien y ambos supimos que era el momento. Terminamos al mismo tiempo y nos besamos mientras eso sucedía. Nos tumbamos sobre las sábanas abrazados y sonreímos mientras nos miramos. Darien acarició mi mejilla y luego mi cabello.

-Te amo.-dijo entre susurros y jadeos.- Te amo más que a mi propia vida.

-Y yo te amo a ti.-respondí.- Como no te imaginas.

Después de besarnos, caímos rendidos ante el sueño y nos quedamos dormidos desnudos y abrazados. Amaba a Darien y no quería perderlo nunca. Quería tenerlo a mi lado para siempre. Estaba lista para empezar una nueva vida con él.

* * *

Serena dormía plácidamente en la cama. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y yo me había despertado hace poco. Sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza. Fuera la oscuridad reinaba y nada más que la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco el mar. Tenía mucho sueño, pero también quería observar a Serena dormir un rato. Quería grabar esa imagen en mi cabeza para siempre. La amaba más que a mi propia vida, y no quería separarme de ella. Pero no podía dejar de sentir esa preocupación en el pecho. Saqué la libreta que llevaba conmigo, una pluma y me senté en la mesa a escribir. Me entretuve un buen rato escribiendo, y cuando terminé, cerré la libreta y regresé a la cama junto a Serena. La abracé con cuidado de no despertarla y caí dormido rápidamente.


	23. Despedida

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, Darien se encontraba junto a mí durmiendo. Mi cabeza se encontraba en su pecho y pude escuchar su respiración tranquila y pausada. También podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón y sonreí instintivamente. Me quedé un buen rato en silencio solo observándolo. Afuera solo se escuchaban las gaviotas que seguramente estaban buscando comida y el sonido del mar.

Al cabo de un rato, sentí que Darien se removía un poco y luego vi cómo abría los ojos poco a poco. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, me sonrió y luego acarició mi cabello.

-Buenos días.-dijo en voz baja.- ¿Tienes mucho despierta?

-No mucho.-sonreí.- Pero qué bueno que ya despertaste porque…

-Tienes hambre.-dijo interrumpiéndome.

Darien se incorporó un poco y luego nos besamos por un largo rato. Ese era nuestro ritual de todas las mañanas. Despertábamos juntos, decíamos alguna tontería y luego nos besábamos durante varios minutos. Antes de desayunar lo que nos habían traído esa mañana, nos metimos a la regadera para darnos un baño juntos. Al salir, mientras yo me cepillaba el cabello, Darien se dedicó a acomodar toda la comida sobre la mesa. Realmente había sido muy buena idea pasar unos días aquí antes de irnos, pero ya no podía esperar por comenzar nuestra nueva vida.

Sorprendí a Darien abrazándolo por atrás mientras acomodaba la mesa. Se veía tan guapo recién bañado, más bien se veía guapo siempre. En ese momento sentí unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo. Él se giró y me regresó el abrazo.

* * *

Tomé a Serena entre mis brazos porque parecía que tenía muchas ganas de sentir mi cuerpo cerca. La apreté fuerte contra mí, porque quería que supiera y que se diera cuenta de que siempre iba a estar con ella. Le acaricié el cabello como siempre, porque me gustaba sentir la suavidad de su pelo y sabía que a ella también le gustaba. También sabía que ella odiaba que cualquier otra persona lo hiciera, pero que solo yo podía hacerlo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso en los labios.

Mientras nuestros labios se movían al ritmo de un beso, escuchamos un fuerte ruido que provenía de la puerta. Cuando ambos giramos, aun sin soltarnos, pudimos ver a Rei Hino de pie en el marco de la puerta mientras nos miraba. Inmediatamente sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. Rei sostenía una pistola entre las manos y apuntaba en dirección a Serena con ella. Sentí un miedo incomparable en ese momento. No podía permitir que Rei tocara a Serena, no podía permitir que nada malo sucediera en ese momento.

Rei parecía estar fuera de sí misma. Se notaba que tenía varios días sin dormir y se notaba que su cabeza ya no estaba procesando la información. Miré a Serena y pude darme cuenta de que estaba temblando y de que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Parece que la están pasando muy bien.-dijo Rei sin dejar de mirarnos.- ¿Se estaban divirtiendo?

-Rei…-dije en voz baja.

-Silencio.

-Por favor…

-Mientras ustedes dos se la estaban pasando muy bien aquí, yo solo quiero morirme.

-Te podemos ayudar.-intenté decir.

-¡No!-gritó.- Estoy cansada de todo esto. Estoy cansada de luchar contra ti.-dijo mirando a Serena.- Seiya no me quiere… y jamás me va a querer como te quiere a ti… y tú… tú ni siquiera piensas en él… estás aquí de vacaciones con tu perfecto novio mientras él sufre por ti… y yo no puedo seguir soportando esto.

-Rei…-dijo Serena con voz entrecortada.- Yo no… yo no quiero hacerte daño… te lo juro…

-Mientras tú sigas existiendo, mientras sigas viviendo en el mismo mundo, Seiya nunca te va a superar.-dijo apretando el gatillo.

-No lo hagas.-dije empujando a Serena hacia atrás de mí.- Serena y yo nos vamos a ir de aquí. Nunca nos vas a tener que ver.

-Eso no es suficiente para mí. ¡Quítate!-gritó Rei.- Ya no soporto este dolor, no soporto pensar en Serena, ¡no soporto estar sin Seiya!

-Rei… por favor… te lo suplico…-intenté decir.

-Quítate, o te mato a ti.-dijo decidida.

Ella se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí misma, ni siquiera entendía nada de lo que le decíamos.

-Entonces… vas a tener que matarme.-respondí.- Porque no voy a dejar que le hagas nada a Serena.

-¡Entonces voy a matarlos a los dos!-gritó.

-¡No!-dijo Serena empujándome.

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó muy rápido. Rei disparó el arma y pude ver perfectamente cómo la bala iba a toda velocidad hacia Serena. No tenía opción. No podía permitir que Serena muriera, ni que le sucediera nada malo. Lo último que vi mientras me interponía entre ella y la bala fue su rostro. Pude notar algunas lágrimas saliendo de ellos al tiempo que la bala atravesaba mi espalda. Caí al suelo en el instante y pude sentir las manos de Serena en mi rostro. Sonreí mientras trataba de mirarla por última vez. Casi no podía escuchar nada, pero estaba seguro de que estaba gritando. Logré tocar su mano con la mía y sentirla una vez más. En ese momento no me importaba nada más que sentirla y ver su rostro.

Su hermoso rostro. Con esa belleza que la caracterizaba, con esas facciones finas y delicadas, con esos ojos azules y grandes, con su nariz pequeña y sus labios suaves y dulces. Su cuerpo perfecto, lleno de pequeñas imperfecciones. Sus palabras, sus acciones, todo en ella era simplemente hermoso.

Serena… tú… fuiste… el amor de mi vida…

* * *

Sentí la desesperación apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo. No podía dejar de gritar ni de llorar. Mi vista se nublaba con las lágrimas que se derramaban a chorros por mis ojos. Lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo de Darien tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre. Toqué su rostro, toqué su cuerpo tratando de hacer que reaccionara, pero Darien solo sonreía mientras trataba de no cerrar los ojos, como si supiera que si los cerraba ya no podríamos volver a mirarnos. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, sentí que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarme. No podía soportarlo. No podía soportar perderlo. No podía soportar dejar que se fuera. No podía.

Ni siquiera podía creer que todo lo que estaba pasando era real. Darien tomó mi mano con debilidad y yo en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo estaba perdiendo. Traté de detener su hemorragia, traté de hacer que se quedara conmigo.

-Darien…-dije en voz baja.- No te vayas… Darien… quédate…

Dije mientras sentía las lágrimas en todo mi rostro. Darien ya no se movía, ya ni siquiera intentaba abrir los ojos.

-Darien… regresa… por favor…-dije mientras me recostaba cuidadosamente sobre él.- Te amo… te amo…

* * *

Cuando escuché el disparo supe de inmediato que había sido Rei. Le rogué al cielo que no hubiera pasado ninguna desgracia y corrí hasta la cabaña de donde provenía el ruido. Sentía demasiado miedo. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba porque dentro de la cabaña reinaba el silencio total. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y apenas pude contener la respiración cuando vi la escena.

El cuerpo de Darien se encontraba en el suelo lleno de sangre. Serena se encontraba encima de su cuerpo y lloraba desconsoladamente. Rei se encontraba de pie y temblando a unos pasos de mí, como impresionada de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Rei…-dije sin darme cuenta.

Ella se sobresaltó y me miró asustada. Miró nuevamente a Darien y Serena y comenzó a llorar también.

-Yo… no… yo… yo…

-Rei…-dije asustado.- Pero…

Rei salió corriendo de la cabaña y me quedé de pie durante algunos segundos. No tenía idea de qué era lo que debía hacer. Me acerqué a Serena y le acaricié el cabello.

-Serena…

-Seiya…-dijo mirándome.- Él… se fue… él…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-Serena, ven conmigo.

-¡No!-respondió aferrándose al cuerpo de Darien.- No me voy a separar de él, déjame en paz. Darien… Darien…

-Tengo que buscar a Rei.-le dije llorando.- Tengo que evitar que haga alguna tontería.

Dejé a Serena con preocupación y salí de la cabaña. La policía ya venía en camino, pero tenía que encontrarla. Traté de seguir sus huellas, pero se complicaba. Rei aun tenía la pistola con ella y eso me hacía sentir intranquilo. Corrí lo más que pude y grité su nombre muchas veces, pero nadie respondía. La playa estaba desierta, era temprano todavía.

Después de un buen rato pude ver una figura que se asemejaba a Rei a lo lejos. Me acerqué lo más que pude y me di cuenta de que sí era ella. Rei se encontraba sumergida en el agua, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Se encontraba hincada y su larga cabellera negra se movía al ritmo del viento. También me di cuenta de que apuntaba con la pistola hacia su propia cabeza. Sentí un temor profundo y me acerqué a ella lentamente.

-Rei…-dije en voz baja.- Por favor… no lo hagas…

Me coloqué frente a ella y pude ver su rostro totalmente libre de emociones. Era como si cualquier rastro de la persona que era hubiera desaparecido. Era como si fuera un fantasma que quería descansar en paz.

-No lo hagas.-dije hincándome frente a ella.

-Ya no tiene caso, Seiya.-respondió.- Ya no tengo derecho a vivir en este mundo, yo… yo le arrebaté la vida a Darien… yo… soy la peor basura del mundo…

-Rei…

-Yo solamente quería estar contigo.-dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.- Solo quería ser feliz a tu lado… ser la madre de tus hijos… yo quería… vivir una historia de amor contigo…

-Pero…

-Pero… eso nunca va a ser así.-dijo mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos.- Yo nunca merecí tu amor, y ya no merezco seguir aquí, yo… quiero… quiero reencontrarme con Hiromi… quiero volver a sentir paz…

-No… no… por favor… dame la pistola… dámela…-insistí.

-Te amo.-sonrió.

No pude hacer nada cuando Rei disparó. La bala entró inmediatamente a su cabeza y ella cayó instantáneamente al agua. La sostuve entre mis brazos, incapaz de reaccionar durante algunos minutos. La sangre salía de su cabeza, de su boca y de no sé qué otros lugares… Rei yacía entre mis brazos sin vida.

No supe qué hacer. La abracé fuertemente y le pedí perdón mil veces. Todo había sido mi culpa. Si me hubiera quedado con ella, los dos estarían vivos. Los dos estarían aquí. La abracé y la apreté contra mí mientras lloraba. No dejaba de culparme, segundo a segundo. No había podido salvarla. No había podido llegar a tiempo. Rei había sido mi mejor amiga. Había sido la persona que más me conocía. La persona con la que había intentado hacer mi vida. Yo lo había arruinado todo y ahora ella se encontraba sin vida en mis brazos.

Al cabo de un rato, me di cuenta de que dos agentes se acercaron a nosotros. Les expliqué lo que había sucedido e hicieron indicios de quitarme a Rei, pero les dije que yo mismo la llevaría. La cargué con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y caminé con Rei entre mis brazos hasta donde se encontraba la policía. La policía se llevaba el cuerpo de Darien y Serena no quería soltarlo. Estaba aferrada a él y no dejaba de llorar ni de decir su nombre. Por unos breves momentos, ella me miró y vio el cuerpo de Rei entre mis brazos.

Lograron llevarse ambos cuerpos y me acerqué a Serena. Ella me miró y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Es tu culpa.-me dijo.- Todo esto es tu culpa.

-Lo sé.-respondí agachando la cabeza.- Lo sé…

-No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Serena se alejó lentamente y no me atreví a seguirla.

Lo que sucedió después no fue menos agradable. Las chicas y mis hermanos llegaron algunas horas después. La policía tomó nuestras declaraciones y se hicieron todos los trámites correspondientes. No teníamos permitido irnos hasta que todo hubiera quedado chicas se quedaron con Serena y yo con mis hermanos. Sobra decir que no pude dormir en días, apenas y lograba cerrar los ojos durante algunos minutos, pero era todo. Serena ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme. Yo no dejaba de sentirme culpable. No podía perdonarme todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Me parecía que todo había sucedido como en una película. Yo seguía sin creer que Darien ya no estaba conmigo. No soportaba estar despierta porque eso significaba darme cuenta de que él no estaba ahí. Había visto morir a mi padre frente a mis ojos, al igual que a Darien. Los dos habían muerto de la misma manera y yo no lo soportaba. Nunca me había sentido tan sola, ni siquiera cuando no estaba consciente de la existencia de ellos dos. El vacío que sentía no podía llenarse con absolutamente nada.

Deambulaba por la playa en completa soledad, porque no soportaba la compañía de nadie. No dejaba de ver el rostro de Darien en todos lados y no podía dejar de llorar tan solo de recordar su nombre. Algunos días después, cuando la policía por fin me entregó las cenizas de Darien, me solté llorando frente a todos y decidieron dejarme sola.

Un par de horas después, Lita entró al cuarto en donde estaba y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Serena.-me dijo sin soltarme.- Encontré esto en la cabaña… y es para ti.

Lita tenía entre sus manos un papel doblado por la mitad. Lo tomé con cuidado y cuando lo abrí me di cuenta de que era una carta de Darien. El corazón me latió con intensidad y me di cuenta de que Lita me había dejado sola nuevamente. Mis manos estaban temblando y no estaba segura de estar preparada para leerla, pero no quise esperar ni un segundo más. Tenía que saber lo que Darien había escrito.

_Serena…_

_Mi amor… en este momento estás durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de esta cabaña. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ahora más que nunca puedo asegurar de que eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar que quizá con todos estos problemas, nuestro tiempo juntos corra peligro. _

_No soporto la idea de perderte, o de estar sin ti. No quisiera separarme nunca de ti. Sin embargo, estoy consciente de que eso podría pasar en cualquier momento. Lo único que le pido a la vida es una última oportunidad de ser feliz contigo. Quiero iniciar una nueva vida, otra vez, como ya lo hicimos antes. Quiero casarme contigo, tener hijos y olvidarnos de todo. _

_Esta no es una carta de despedida, más bien es una carta para recordarte lo mucho que te amo. Quiero que recuerdes siempre que eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Desde el primer momento que llegaste a mí, me enamoré de ti. Me enamoré de tu voz, de tus ojos, de tu actitud. Recuerdo la chica tímida que eras y sonrío. También recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos, en la casa de tu padre y en Corea. Recuerdo la primera vez que me besaste, la primera vez que fuiste mía. Todos estos momentos me hicieron darme cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti. Nunca imaginé que algún día serías mi mujer. Nunca imaginé que algún día podría enamorarme de esta manera._

_Eres la mujer más perfecta que conozco. Eres la más hermosa, la más dedicada y especial. Sé que vas a llegar muy lejos, y sé que vas a salir adelante. Quiero que sepas que si algún día no estoy, quiero que seas feliz. Prométeme que vas a salir adelante, prométeme que vas a volver a amar. No quisiera verte triste nunca, no quisiera verte derrotada. Hazlo por mí. Prométeme que no te vas a cegar y que no te vas a cerrar a las nuevas oportunidades. Hazlo por mí._

_Incluso si yo no estoy, incluso si te hago falta, quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que seas feliz, por ti y por mí. Esté donde esté, yo siempre te voy a amar. Voy a seguir cada uno de tus pasos, te voy a cuidar desde donde estés. Para mí, tú eres lo más importante. Eres mi tesoro más preciado, y lo único que quiero para ti es verte bien. _

_Recuerda siempre todos nuestros momentos juntos, recuerda todas las palabras que nos dijimos. Quiero que sepas que me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo. A tu lado yo viví en un paraíso que nunca imaginé alcanzar. Te amo con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. No me arrepiento de la vida que tuve. Incluso si hice cosas malas, incluso si viví en las sombras. Tú me hiciste revivir, tú hiciste que volviera a sentir. Me hiciste sentir un amor que jamás creí posible. _

_Vive tu vida al máximo. Sé feliz. Ama otra vez. Recuérdame siempre. No quiero que estés triste. _

_Te amo, Serena Tsukino, te amo más de lo que nadie podría amar. Y te voy a amar siempre._

_Eres el amor de mi vida…_

_Darien._

Cuando terminé de leer, apenas y podía ver porque las lágrimas nublaban mi vista. Me recosté en la cama y leí la carta muchas veces más. Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuántas veces la leí porque me quedé profundamente dormida. En todos esos días no había podido pegar el ojo, y después de leer sus palabras logré hacerlo. El corazón me dolía como nunca. Darien me haría falta ese y todos los días de mi vida.

"Darien, tú también eres el amor de mi vida", pensé antes de quedarme dormida.

Al día siguiente, cuando las chicas y yo salimos del cuarto, caminamos juntas por la playa. Yo llevaba las cenizas de Darien en las manos y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Un nudo que no desaparecía con nada. Después de un rato, les pedí que me esperaran en la orilla y caminé sola adentrándome en el agua hasta que me llegó a la cintura. El agua estaba particularmente cálida esa mañana. El sol se encontraba ascendiendo y el viento helado me golpeaba el rostro.

-Darien.-dije en voz alta.- No sé si puedas escucharme, no sé si puedas sentirme, pero… ayer leí tu carta y… quiero que sepas que yo pienso exactamente igual que tú. Siempre vas a ser el amor de mi vida. Creo que… nunca voy a dejar de extrañarte.-dije sintiendo mi voz quebrarse.- Nunca voy a dejar de pensar en ti. Gracias por enseñarme lo que significa el amor, gracias por enseñarme cómo es la manera correcta de amar a una persona. Yo… yo te prometo que voy a ser feliz. Te prometo que aunque no estés junto a mí, no voy a dejar mis sueños de lado, porque sé que eso jamás me lo perdonarías. No te voy a decepcionar, ni hoy ni nunca. Gracias por haber estado conmigo estos años, y por haberme amado tanto. No importa que pasen cien años… te voy a amar cada día de mi vida. Gracias… gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida… gracias por todas las noches que pasamos juntos, por impulsarme a seguir adelante… gracias por ser el amor de mi vida… Hoy voy a dejar tus cenizas en este mar, porque aquí fue donde nos despedimos y porque aquí fue la última noche que pasamos juntos. Me hiciste el amor como nunca esa noche. Era como si supieras que sería nuestra última noche… y nunca la voy a olvidar. Gracias…

Abrí el pequeño cofre que tenía en las manos y esparcí las cenizas cuidadosamente. Pude observar cómo las cenizas viajaban con el viento y cómo caían poco a poco dentro del agua. Me solté llorando y me quedé un buen rato viendo cómo las cenizas desaparecían frente a mis ojos. Salí del agua al poco rato y regresé con las chicas, quienes me abrazaron cuando estuve a su lado.

-No te vamos a dejar sola.-dijo Mina.- Todo va a estar bien.

Mientras regresábamos hasta donde nos estábamos quedando, pude ver a lo lejos a Seiya y sus hermanos. Parecía que ellos también regresarían a Tokio de una vez. Por un momento, la mirada de Seiya se cruzó con la mía y sentí una punzada en el corazón. Sabía muy en el fondo de mi corazón que no todo era su culpa, pero no podía perdonarlo. Ni siquiera podía pensar en estar cerca de él.

Nos subimos al auto de Lita y regresamos a Tokio. En todo el camino nadie se atrevió a hablar, y yo lo agradecí en silencio. Me dediqué a mirar por la ventana durante todo el camino y no podía dejar de pensar en Darien. Pude observar el sol ocultarse mientras íbamos entrando a la ciudad, y justo cuando llegué al departamento ya estaba completamente oscuro en el exterior. Las chicas insistieron en quedarse conmigo, pero les pedí que me dejaran sola.

El departamento se sentía completamente vacío sin Darien ahí. Caminé durante un largo rato por todo el departamento, observando todo lo que había ahí. Todas las cosas que él y yo habíamos elegido juntos. Abrí su closet y encontré su ropa todavía colgada. La toqué con cuidado y la olí. Toda su ropa aun olía a él. El percibir su aroma me hizo explotar de dolor. Descolgué una de sus camisas y me recosté en la cama con ella. Traté de dormir mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Esa sería la primera noche que dormiría completamente sola después de cuatro años de dormir al lado de Darien. Mi corazón no lo soportaría.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Una disculpa por haberme tardado en actualizar, se me atravesaron muchas cosas, ¡pero ya está aquí el nuevo cap! Lamento si a muchos de ustedes los dejó muy tristes :( yo también estoy muy triste, pues Darien era de mis personajes favoritos... sin embargo, así es la historia y ni modo, la vida debe continuar. ¿Qué pasará con Serena ahora que ya no está Darien? Me pone muy triste pensar en más capítulos sin Darien:( ¡Gracias por leer!


	24. Viajes y Noticias

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Un par de semanas después de lo que había pasado, yo seguía sin poder dormir bien. Aun no me creía que Rei se hubiera quitado la vida, aun no podía creer que hubiera matado a Darien. A pesar de todo, no me sentía enojado con ella. Al contrario, seguía sintiéndome culpable por todo lo que había pasado. Sabía perfectamente que no había sido capaz de llegar a tiempo, no había sido capaz de entenderla y comprenderla a su debido tiempo. La había usado y me había portado mal con ella.

Yaten y Taiki se encontraban en la sala esperando a que saliera de mi habitación. Me encontraba terminando de hacer la maleta y ni siquiera tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo sucedido. También pensaba mucho en Serena. Muchas noches tuve que frenarme a mí mismo para no ir a buscarla. Muchas veces quise llamarle por teléfono, ver su rostro. Sabía que debía estar completamente destrozada, sabía que estaba igual que yo. Pero ella había sido muy clara conmigo y no quería darle más motivos para molestarla. Sabía muy bien que jamás podría volver a verla de nuevo y que jamás podría hablar con ella otra vez.

Cuando terminé de preparar la maleta, la cerré con cuidado y salí a la sala con mis hermanos. Ellos se encontraban tomando cerveza y Taiki me ofreció una, la cual acepté sin dudarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?-preguntó Yaten mirándome con preocupación.- Puedo ir contigo, si quieres.

-No.-respondí antes de darle un trago a mi cerveza.- Necesito hacer esto solo.

-Yo creo que es una excelente idea.-intervino Taiki.- Creo que alejarte de aquí por un tiempo te hará muy bien. Necesitas ver cosas diferentes, estar solo, pensar las cosas… y cuando regreses, te sentirás mucho mejor y podrás atender tus restaurantes con una mejor actitud.

-¿Ya sabes cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?-dijo Yaten.

-Realmente no. No quise planearlo porque no quiero presionarme. Quiero regresar cuando esté listo.

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir?-dijo Taiki.

-Mi primer destino es Alemania, pero realmente no tengo nada trazado. Iré a donde me parezca en el momento, solo quiero despejarme.

-Por favor, recuerda estar en constante comunicación. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa…-respondió Taiki.

-Lo sé.-lo interrumpí.- Todo va a estar bien.

Le di un trago a la cerveza y los miré.

-¿Podrían decirme algo de Serena?

-Ella… está destrozada.-dijo Yaten.- No ha querido salir de su departamento en estas semanas. Las chicas han estado con ella, y dicen que casi no habla y que apenas come. Lita se ha estado encargando del restaurante…

Apreté los puños y agaché la mirada.

-Todo es mi culpa.-dije en voz baja.- Si yo…

-Basta.-dijo Taiki interrumpiéndome.- Tienes que dejar de culparte por todo esto. No tienes la culpa de que Rei haya tomado esas decisiones. Nadie podía saber lo que iba a suceder, tú hiciste lo que pudiste y… debes dejar de sentirte culpable. Perdónate. No es tu culpa que no hayas podido amar a Rei como amas a Serena. Rei estaba mal… y nadie sabe lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Yo… quisiera tanto poder hablar con ella… pero… me odia.

-No te odia.-dijo Yaten.- Es normal que haya reaccionado así, pero odiar no es la palabra. Dale tiempo de sanar y de entender lo que pasó… Serena es buena, y jamás te odiaría. Por ahora tú también tienes que sanar, y por eso te vas a ir.

-¿A qué hora sale el avión?-preguntó Taiki.

-En un par de horas.

-Entonces vámonos de una vez, nosotros te llevamos.-dijo sonriendo.- Ve por tu maleta.

Nos subimos al auto de Yaten y me llevaron hasta el aeropuerto. Había bastante tráfico, pero pudimos llegar a tiempo. Eran casi las 9 de la noche, lo que significaba que llegaría a Alemania al día siguiente por la mañana. Me despedí de mis hermanos dándoles un fuerte abrazo y los vi alejarse en el auto.

Entré a la terminal del aeropuerto y me dirigí a los mostradores de la aerolínea. Documenté mi equipaje, me entregaron mi pase de abordar y caminé hasta la zona de acceso y revisión. Aun faltaba una hora para que el avión despegara, así que aproveché para buscar algo de tomar. Me senté en uno de los bares a tomar un par de cocteles y cuando escuché el anuncio de mi vuelo, pagué y me dirigí hasta la puerta de salida.

Me sentía sumamente triste y vacío, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Tal vez mis hermanos tenían razón, tal vez necesitaba perdonarme y seguir con mi vida, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Pensé en Rei y sentí cómo se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que recordarla como lo que había sido: una mujer hermosa, inteligente, exitosa y brillante. Eso era lo que importaba, porque esa era su verdadera yo.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño una vez que el avión se encontraba en el aire.

* * *

_3 meses después…_

Cuando salí del restaurante eran apenas las 6:30 de la tarde. Mi cita con la terapeuta era a las 7, por lo que todavía tenía bastante tiempo de llegar. Las chicas me habían convencido de tomar terapia, ya que era la mejor forma de sanar y de sentirme mucho mejor. Todavía me sentía muy triste, y según la psicóloga, la tristeza de haber perdido a Darien nunca se me iba a quitar, pero con terapia y sanación podría llegar a tener una vida completamente normal y ser feliz.

Yo le había prometido a Darien que sería feliz a pesar de su ausencia, y no pensaba romper mi promesa. Me había costado trabajo aceptar ir a terapia, pero las chicas me hicieron ver que era lo mejor para mí. La verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho todos estos meses sin ellas, habían sido mi motor para seguir adelante. Nunca me dejaban sola y siempre estaban al pendiente de mí. Me costó trabajo levantarme de la cama y comenzar a salir de mi casa. Me costó trabajo regresar al restaurante y a la universidad, pero al final lo logré y la verdad era que me servía mucho para distraerme. Trabajaba el doble que antes, y lo hacía a propósito para pasar el menor tiempo posible en el departamento.

Incluso llegué a pensar en venderlo y mudarme a un lugar nuevo, porque no soportaba llegar todas las noches a ese lugar y recordar a Darien en cada rincón de la casa. La terapeuta me había dicho que esa no era la solución, pues solo sería huir de los recuerdos en lugar de sanar y perdonar. Ella me había ayudado mucho en dos meses de terapia que tenía con ella. Nos veíamos dos veces a la semana, así lo habíamos acordado porque yo se lo pedí. Me sentía muy tranquila después de cada sesión, y ella me había enseñado a perdonar poco a poco.

Todavía me faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, pues la terapia no arreglaba las cosas de un día para otro. Eso no me importaba, yo iría a terapia el tiempo necesario hasta sentirme completamente feliz otra vez. Extrañaba a Darien todos los días, todo el tiempo. No había un minuto del día en que no pensara en él o lo recordara. A veces sonreía con su recuerdo, a veces simplemente lloraba. Había aprendido a aceptar que él ya no estaba, pero seguía doliendo como el primer día.

También había aprendido a perdonar a Seiya. La psicóloga me había hecho darme cuenta de que él no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido y que no tenía caso guardarle rencor. Y aunque ya no me sentía enojada con él, yo seguía sin querer verlo o hablar con él. No estaba preparada. Aun no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Darien. Leía su carta todas las noches y miraba nuestras fotos antes de dormir. No dejaba de pensar en que ahora Darien estaba con mi padre y que los dos me cuidaban desde algún lugar. Cada vez que pensaba en ellos dos juntos se me partía el corazón, y muchas veces desee estar con ellos.

Al salir de la terapia, me subí al auto y me dirigí a casa de Mina y Yaten. Había quedado con las chicas de cenar con ellas. Tardé unos veinte minutos en llegar, y cuando entré a su casa ya todas estaban ahí. Saludé a Yaten cuando me abrió la puerta y luego nos dejó solas para que platicáramos con tranquilidad. Entre todas preparamos la mesa y Lita nos preparó unos tragos. Una vez que todas estuvimos sentadas, Amy sacó un sobre de su bolso y me lo entregó.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté con curiosidad mientras lo tomaba.

-Es un regalo de todas nosotras.-respondió Mina sonriendo.- ¡Ábrelo!

Abrí el sobre y dentro había un boleto de avión a Italia.

-¿Y esto?-dije sorprendida.- ¿Qué significa?

-Es un viaje, ya está todo pagado.-dijo Lita.- Sabemos lo mucho que siempre has querido conocer Italia, y pensamos que sería buena idea que te escaparas algunos días de aquí.

-Pero…

-Sí.-dijo Mina interrumpiéndome.- Además, le preguntamos a tu psicóloga y nos dijo que era una excelente idea. Es una distracción, necesitas ver otras cosas, hacer algo diferente.

-Yo también creo que es una muy buena idea.-intervino Amy sonriendo.- Como médico, puedo asegurarte que un viaje te ayuda a curar muchas cosas. Creo que te haría muy bien hacer el viaje.

-Yo… no sé qué decir…-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.- No sé si pueda… no sé si realmente quiero irme en este momento, no me siento preparada.

-Anda, acepta.-dijo Lita tomando mi mano.- Es una gran oportunidad, siempre has querido conocer Italia, ¿te imaginas comer todas esas cosas ricas? Parte de la sanación también es aceptar que tienes derecho a disfrutar y hacer cosas que te hagan felices…

-Y creo que Darien estaría muy feliz de que conocieras ese lugar que siempre has querido.-dijo Mina.

Me quedé pensando en todo lo que me habían dicho y hubo un silencio prolongado. La verdad era que todas tenían razón. Observé el boleto que tenía en las manos y lo leí detenidamente. El destino era Roma y la fecha estaba programada para el viernes, eso era dentro de tres días. Sabía que no habría problema si me ausentaba del restaurante un par de semanas, y las vacaciones de pascua comenzaban justamente el viernes. Las chicas habían pensado en todo y me limpié las lágrimas. Quizá no era tan mala idea aceptar.

-Bien.-dije mirándolas.- Sí iré.

Las chicas aplaudieron y gritaron, todas nos reímos y luego comenzamos a cenar. La noche transcurrió lentamente, hablamos de muchas cosas y reímos. Valoraba mucho el hecho de que ellas se esforzaran tanto en hacerme disfrutar de estos momentos. Me despedí de ellas poco antes de media noche y regresé al departamento.

A decir verdad, conforme iban pasando las horas, me sentía más emocionada por el viaje. Me hacía mucha ilusión conocer Italia y comer delicioso. Solo me iría dos semanas, pero trataría de aprovecharlas al máximo. El jueves por la noche preparé mi maleta y el viernes, Mina se ofreció a llevarme al aeropuerto por la noche. Era la primera vez que saldría de Asia, y eso también me emocionaba.

Llegué a Roma el sábado a las 10 de la mañana. En cuanto llegué al hotel, pude notar los deliciosos olores que emanaban de todos los comercios cercanos. Me moría de hambre porque todavía no había tenido tiempo de desayunar, y lo primero que quería hacer era dejar mis cosas, darme un baño y salir a buscar algo de comer.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando entré a mi habitación. Las chicas habían elegido un hotel increíble y mi cuarto estaba impresionante. Era grande, tenía una vista increíble y la cama estaba bastante cómoda. Me di un baño después de acomodarme todas mis cosas y una vez que estuve lista, salí del hotel a buscar algo de desayunar. Caminé por las calles angostas y no podía dejar de observar todo a mi alrededor. Sin duda alguna, Italia era sumamente diferente a Japón y Corea. La gente era muy diferente, el idioma se escuchaba muy lindo y todo olía increíble.

Los edificios antiguos, los monumentos, los museos, las calles, el café, la pasta, la pizza, todo era increíble. Me quedé cuatro días en Roma y aproveché cada día al máximo. Salía del hotel a las 8 de la mañana y regresaba hasta las 11 de la noche. Pensaba que sería muy difícil estar sola, pero la verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando mucho. La comida era tal como me lo imaginaba, todo sabía sumamente delicioso y no se comparaba con los restaurantes italianos que había en Tokio. A cada restaurante que iba, pedía mucha comida y me miraban extrañados, pero tenía que probarlo todo.

Según el itinerario de las chicas, tenía que tomar el tren a Florencia. Ahí estuve tres días y luego tomé un tren a Venecia. Cuando llegué, el lugar era impresionante. Me enamoré en cuanto puse un pie ahí. Todo lucía como si fuera una película. Los edificios, los canales, los lugares, todo parecía como una fotografía. El hotel en el que me reservaron la estancia parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Era pequeño a comparación de los otros, pero era sumamente elegante y acogedor. Parecía un castillo pequeño y yo no podía dejar de observar cada detalle. La ventana de mi cuarto daba justo a uno de los canales y pude observar desde ahí a la gente que paseaba.

Eran pasadas de las 7 de la tarde cuando salí del hotel a caminar un rato. Ya era demasiado tarde para visitar algún lugar, pero era la hora perfecta para buscar un lugar para cenar. Ya comenzaba a anochecer y pude ver a lo lejos la luna ascendiendo en el cielo. Recordé a Darien y sonreí mientras pensaba en él.

* * *

Me encontraba buscando un lugar para cenar. No había comido desde la mañana y moría de hambre. Esa noche había bastante gente en la calle, como si se estuviera celebrando algo. Tenía ya tres meses fuera de Japón. Había visitado Alemania, España, Inglaterra, Francia, Suiza, Bélgica, Austria y ahora me encontraba en Italia desde hacía un par de semanas.

Había visto lugares maravillosos y había comido cosas deliciosas e inimaginables. También había conocido a mucha gente increíble en mis salidas a beber un trago por las noches. Todo este tiempo fuera de Tokio me había servido mucho para despejar mi mente. Ahora podía pensar en Rei sin sentirme culpable. Poco a poco había aprendido a perdonarme y a darme cuenta de que lo sucedido no estaba en mis manos. Seguía sintiéndome muy triste por haberla perdido, y me dolía mucho que su vida hubiera terminado así, pero ahora tenía más claro todo.

Me sentía mucho más tranquilo conmigo mismo. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Serena. A pesar de todo, la seguía queriendo profundamente y me dolía pensar que ella estaba sufriendo. A pesar de estar tan lejos y a pesar de haber conocido a mucha gente, ella era la única que invadía mis pensamientos. Me hubiera gustado mucho compartir este viaje con ella, porque los dos siempre habíamos querido conocer Europa y probar toda la comida. Hubiera querido en ese momento estar con ella y tomarla de la mano mientras caminábamos por las calles de Venecia.

Mientras caminaba, pude notar entre la multitud a una chica de cabello rubio que llamó mi atención. Por un momento creí que me estaba volviendo loco y pensé que ahora estaba viendo a Serena en todas partes, pero conforme más me acercaba a ella, me sentía más convencido de que era ella.

Cuando la tuve cerca de mí, estaba completamente seguro de que sí era Serena y mi corazón latía con fuerza. De pronto me sentí sumamente nervioso por verla, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

-Se… ¿Serena…?-dije torpemente cuando estuve casi frente a ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y pude notar cómo ella también se ponía nerviosa. Serena se quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos mientras me miraba confundida y luego se dio la vuelta, alejándose de mí. Agaché la mirada y sentí una opresión en el pecho. No sé por qué había pensado que sería buena idea acercarme a ella, cuando ella misma me había dicho que no quería volver a verme. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar cuando escuché su voz detrás de mí.

-Seiya…-dijo jadeando, como si hubiera corrido para alcanzarme.

Me giré para mirarla y la miré sorprendido.

-Lo siento.-me dijo sin mirarme.- Yo… solo no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Yo tampoco.-respondí.- Yo… es decir… no sé qué decir…

-Mira…-dijo interrumpiéndome.- Estoy muriendo de hambre y…

-Yo también.-sonreí.- Busquemos algo de cenar.

Caminamos en silencio durante un largo rato. Ni ella ni yo abrimos la boca para decir nada. Ella caminaba a mi lado, pero no me miraba. En cambio, yo no podía dejar de mirarla a ella. Se veía diferente, parecía estar tranquila y algo diferente. Su cabello rubio brillaba bajo las luces de las calles de Venecia y traté de aparentar que eso no me afectaba.

Decidimos entrar a un lugar pequeño en el que había poca gente. Era un lugar típico en donde vendían risotto y cangrejo. En el lugar solo habían otras cuatro personas aparte de nosotros. El mesero nos condujo hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana y nos sentamos el uno frente al otro. Ordenamos una botella de vino y la comida del día. Una vez que el mesero nos sirvió el vino en las copas, Serena me miró.

-¿Sabías que iba a estar aquí?-me preguntó antes de darle un trago a su vino.

-No.-respondí.- De hecho sigo bastante sorprendido por encontrarte.

-Entonces…

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté confundido.

-Lo que pasa… es que… las chicas me regalaron este viaje. Dos semanas en Italia. Tengo ya una semana aquí, pero al verte… creí que ellas te habían dicho que estaría aquí.

-Para nada.-dije sonriendo.- Hace tres meses que no las veo ni hablo con ellas, tampoco a mis hermanos. Aunque de vez en cuando les envío algún mensaje.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hace tres meses decidí irme de viaje, y desde entonces he estado viajando por Europa. Encontrarte aquí fue una total coincidencia.

-Ya veo…-dijo ella.- Así que has estado viajando… ¿y qué tal?

-Todo ha sido increíble…-sonreí.- Me gustaría que hubieras estado ahí, es decir… que hubieras visto todo esto…

-Me imagino.-dijo mirando por la ventana.- Italia también es muy hermoso.

El mesero regresó con nuestra comida y ambos nos dedicamos a comer en silencio. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que la comida estaba deliciosa e intercambiamos opiniones al respecto. Incluso discutimos sobre la preparación y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba de comida con ella que no pude evitar mostrar la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando terminamos de comer, pagué la cuenta y salimos de ahí. Caminamos en silencio durante un rato hasta llegar a los canales. Cruzamos uno de los puentes y nos quedamos justo a la mitad para observar a la gente que paseaba en las góndolas. Serena sonreía en silencio.

-Oye…-dije rompiendo el silencio.- Yo… quería pedirte perdón por…

-No.-dijo ella sin mirarme.- No tienes por qué pedirme perdón.

-Pero…

-Estoy yendo a terapia, ¿sabes?-me miró.- Y he aprendido muchas cosas. Una de ellas es que tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, y que muy idiota de mi parte haberte culpado. Sería yo quien tendría que pedirte perdón a ti.

-No…

-Fue por eso que regresé por ti hace rato que nos encontramos. No estaba preparada para verte, la verdad, pero me di cuenta de que era una buena oportunidad para hablar. Aunque todavía me duele mucho todo, y aunque mi corazón aun está roto, ahora me siento más tranquila. La psicóloga me dijo que ese dolor nunca se va a ir… que siempre me va a doler pensar en Darien, pero con el tiempo podré ser feliz otra vez…

Me quedé en silencio durante un largo rato sin saber qué decir.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés más tranquila.-logré decir.- Yo también me siento más o menos así.

-Sé que tú también perdiste a Rei… y me duele que su vida haya terminado así. Nadie merece morir así.

-Me costó mucho trabajo perdonarme.-admití.- Me sentí como una basura durante mucho tiempo…

-Creo que no es culpa de nadie.-me dijo.- Las cosas simplemente suceden…

-Has cambiado mucho.-dije.- Para bien… ahora eres mucho más madura e inteligente.

-Creo que es algo que Darien me enseñó.-sonrió.- Él siempre fue así. Seiya…-dijo mirándome.- Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor, y tampoco estoy enojada. Creo que los dos ya sufrimos bastante con nuestras pérdidas, y no vale la pena sentir enojo.

-Eso me da mucha paz.-respondí.- No podía vivir con la idea de que me odiaras…

-No creo que pueda odiarte. A fin de cuentas, eres una persona importante para mí…

-Y tú para mí.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio mirando las góndolas y luego decidimos seguir caminando.

-Te acompañaré a tu hotel.-le dije.- Ya es tarde.

Pero cuando terminé de hablar, Serena se desvaneció y alcancé a tomarla entre mis brazos.

-¡Serena!-dije tratando de hacerla reaccionar.- ¡Serena!

Ella abrió un poco los ojos y nos sentamos en una banca cercana.

-Yo… de pronto me sentí mal…-dijo confundida.- No me siento bien…

-¿Qué necesitas?-le dije asustado.- Podemos buscar un doctor…

-No… no creo que sea nada grave…

Pero Serena de nuevo pareció desmayarse y esta vez tardó más tiempo en reaccionar. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su rostro estaba cerca del mío.

-Creo… que… fue el vino… no lo sé…

-Lo siento, pero te voy a llevar a un doctor.-dije decidido.

Le pregunté a una persona que iba pasando por algún doctor y me dieron una dirección. Detuve un taxi y llevé a Serena hasta la dirección que me habían dado. Afortunadamente, cuando llegamos el doctor estaba disponible. Serena entró sola y me quedé esperándola en la sala. El tiempo pasó lentamente, los minutos pasaban y ni el doctor ni Serena salían.

Al cabo de un largo rato, el doctor salió del consultorio y se dirigió a mí.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté asustado.- ¿Ella está bien?

-Ella está bien.-respondió.- Está descansando, le di un medicamento para que sintiera mejor.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Primero tengo que felicitarlo.-dijo.- Porque va a ser papá.

Me quedé en silencio de la sorpresa y abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Pa…papá?

-Así es. La señorita Serena está embarazada. Fue por eso que se desmayó. La revisé, le hice un ultrasonido y efectivamente, está embarazada.

-Vaya…-dije sorprendido.

-Tiene aproximadamente tres meses de embarazo, por eso es que los síntomas están apareciendo.

-¿Y va a estar bien?

-Perfectamente.-respondió.- No soy ginecólogo, pero todo parece indicar que está bien. Lo que yo recomiendo es que vayan a un ginecólogo lo más pronto posible. Me parece que fue el vino lo que la hizo sentirse mal. Dentro de un rato, ella se sentirá mejor y podrán irse al hotel.

-Gracias…-dije.- Esperaré aquí.

Cuando el doctor regresó al consultorio, tomé asiento y me quedé pensando en lo que acababa de decirme. No podía creer que Serena estuviera embarazada. Seguro que ella estaba más sorprendida que yo. La situación era un tanto extraña, jamás me hubiera imaginado a Serena embarazada, y menos en esta situación, pero, a pesar de todo… me sentía contento de saberlo. Pensar en Serena teniendo un hijo me hacía sentir feliz de alguna manera.

Al cabo de un rato, Serena y el doctor salieron del consultorio. Ella había recuperado el color de su piel y se veía mejor, aunque pude darme cuenta de que había estado llorando. Le pagué al doctor y salimos de ahí. Serena no se atrevía a mirarme y tampoco había pronunciado palabra alguna. Me di cuenta de que estaba resistiendo el llano y preferí no molestarla. Caminamos de regreso a su hotel en completo silencio.

* * *

No podía creer que estuviera embarazada. Simplemente me parecía una broma muy cruel del destino. Iba a tener un hijo de Darien… un hijo mío y de él… y aunque la noticia me hacía muy feliz, también me daba mucha tristeza darme cuenta de que el padre de mi hijo no estaba presente para enterarse. Darien siempre decía que quería tener hijos conmigo, que quería casarse… y ahora no estaba…

No podría compartir a mi hijo con él, no podría conocer a su padre nunca. En ese momento me sentí sola y devastada. Recordé que cuando Darien y yo dejamos el departamento para ir a la playa, no había llevado mis pastillas anticonceptivas. No las estuve tomando durante los días que estuvimos en la playa, y esa última noche que hicimos el amor… él había terminado dentro de mí.

Seiya caminaba a mi lado en silencio y agradecí que no me hiciera preguntas. Él seguramente ya sabía lo que me pasaba y no tenía idea de cómo había tomado la noticia. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenía que ser él quien estuviera conmigo en ese momento? La vida me parecía una broma. A pesar de todo, me sentía sumamente feliz. Tener un hijo me hacía ilusión, sobre todo porque era como un regalo que Darien me había dejado. Me toqué la panza instintivamente y sentí inmensas ganas de llorar.

Caminamos hasta mi habitación y cuando llegamos a la puerta miré a Seiya. Él parecía algo avergonzado y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron no pude evitar soltarme llorando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y no pude contenerme más. Abracé a Seiya fuertemente y lloré en su pecho sin pudor alguno. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y no dijo ni una sola palabra durante todo el rato que estuve sollozando.

-Serena.-me dijo después de un rato muy largo en silencio.- Todo va a estar bien. No estás sola. Todo va a estar bien.

-Tengo miedo.-confesé entre lágrimas.- Tengo mucho miedo.

-Ahora tienes miedo.-respondió.- Pero eres una mujer fuerte, independiente, lo tienes todo…

-No.-dije separándome de él y mirándolo.- No lo tengo todo, porque él no está aquí.

Le di la espalda para poder abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y entramos.

-Es cierto.-me dijo.- Él no está aquí, pero… tienes a tus amigas… a mis hermanos… a mí… no tengas miedo.-sonrió.- Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

Me quedé mirando a Seiya en silencio. En ese momento me sentía demasiado sola, demasiado asustada y demasiado confundida. Seiya me miraba confundido y no sabía qué hacer. Todo comenzó a borrarse de mi cabeza, todo comenzó a desaparecer a mi alrededor. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y de pronto…

De pronto y sin pensar absolutamente nada me acerqué a Seiya y lo besé. Algo dentro de mí sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal. Sabía que no estaba pensando en nada y aun así tuve la osadía de lanzarme a los brazos de Seiya. Al principio Seiya se quedó inmóvil, no quería tocarme ni hacer nada, pero de pronto comenzó a ceder. Pude notar cómo aceptaba mi beso y cómo me correspondía. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de los míos y noté que rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

Cuando menos lo pensé, Seiya y yo nos encontrábamos en la cama besándonos. Él comenzó a besarme en el cuello con cuidado mientras me desabrochaba la camisa con las manos. Mi mente comenzó a quedarse en blanco conforme iba sintiendo las manos de Seiya recorrer mi cuerpo.

* * *

Mientras Serena y yo nos encontrábamos en la cama, me detuve un momento a mirarla y de pronto sentí que todo aquello estaba mal. Ella se sentía sola y asustada, acababa de recibir una noticia que le cambiaría la vida y por eso se había lanzado a mis brazos. Ella realmente no quería acostarse conmigo. Ambos nos encontrábamos casi desnudos, pero cuando nos miramos a los ojos yo dudé.

-Serena, yo…no sé…

-Hazlo.-dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.- Por favor.

Sus ojos estaban brillosos a causa de las lágrimas y cuando la escuché pedírmelo, no pude resistirme más. Volví a besarla y a sentir su cuerpo. Poco a poco terminé de desnudarla y la besé en todo el cuerpo. Después me acomodé entre sus piernas y poco a poco me introduje en ella.


	25. Emociones

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Cuando desperté por la mañana me di cuenta de que Seiya ya no estaba. No estaba segura de en qué momento se había ido, pero algo me decía que no se había quedado toda la noche. Apenas abrí los ojos me puse a reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Me sentía muy confundida y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Inmediatamente comencé a sentirme culpable por lo que había hecho y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme.

¿Me había acostado con Seiya porque había querido o solo fue un impulso del momento después de la noticia que había recibido? Salí de la cama y me metí a la regadera. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, ni en Darien. ¿Cómo me había atrevido a acostarme con Seiya así de rápido? Darien apenas había muerto hacía tres meses y yo acababa de traicionar su memoria. Intenté no sentirme mal, pero no lo logré. Tampoco me atrevería a mirar a Seiya a los ojos después de lo que había sucedido. Me había aprovechado de él y de sus sentimientos.

Cuando terminé de bañarme, salí de la ducha y me puse ropa limpia. Mientras me cepillaba el cabello, escuché que alguien llamaba a mi puerta. La abrí con cuidado y vi a Seiya.

-Serena… yo…

Le hice una seña para indicarle que pasara y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Mira.-dijo sin darle más vueltas al asunto.- Solo vine a disculparme por todo lo que pasó, no era mi intención… no quiero que pienses que quise aprovecharme de todo y…

-No.-lo interrumpí.- No tienes por qué disculparte. En todo caso la culpa es mía. Fui yo quien incitó la situación, y… fui yo quien se aprovechó de ti.

-No puedes aprovecharte de alguien que tenía ganas de hacerlo.-respondió.- Y debí haberme detenido cuando pude. Debí pensarlo mejor y no dejarme llevar. Yo quiero respetar tu duelo, Serena, y sé que tus sentimientos por mí son muy diferentes ahora. Sé que no me quieres, y sé que todo esto fue un impulso… y créeme que no estoy molesto, no podría.-sonrió.- Solo quería decirte que no tengo ninguna intención de molestarte, ni tampoco de presionarte.

-Seiya…

-Y también quería decirte que… respecto a tu bebé… quiero reiterarte que todo estará bien. No vas a estar sola. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias.-dije cruzándome de brazos.- Y lo siento si yo… hice lo que no debía.

-Yo… me iré esta tarde.-dijo.- Aun tengo un viaje que hacer antes de regresar a Japón, y no quería irme sin hablar contigo… pero… tampoco quiero dejarte sola, si necesitas que me quede, yo cambio las cosas y…

-No es necesario.-respondí.- Te agradezco por todo lo de ayer. Puedes hacer tu viaje tranquilamente.

-¿Segura? Puedes decírmelo con confianza…

-Segura. Estaré bien… el viernes regreso a Tokio, todo estará bien.

Seiya y yo nos despedimos y lo vi mientras se alejaba de mi habitación. Ahora tenía que seguir con mi viaje que ya estaba planeado. Tenía que disfrutar de los días que me quedaban y pensar las cosas, tenía mucho que pensar. Ahora había un ser creciendo dentro de mí. Un bebé de Darien y mío.

Los siguientes días traté de disfrutarlos al máximo, aunque tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza. Visité los lugares que me faltaban por visitar, comí lo que me faltaba comer y al final de la semana regresé a Roma para poder tomar el avión de regreso a Tokio. Mina pasó por mí al aeropuerto el sábado por la mañana y cuando la vi nos abrazamos. En cuanto la vi, me solté llorando y ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó asustada.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. A todas.

-Le llamaré a las demás para decirles que vayan a tu departamento, ¿está bien?

Asentí y nos dirigimos al auto de Mina en el estacionamiento. Mina manejó lo más rápido que pude y llegamos a mi departamento en menos de media hora. Cuando entramos al departamento, todo se sentía helado y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Mina me ayudó a llevar mis cosas al cuarto y luego nos dirigimos a la cocina. Mientras las demás llegaban, me dediqué a revisar qué tenía en la cocina para ver qué podía ofrecerles. Tenía un par de botellas de vino, algo de queso y algunas frituras.

Cuando Amy y Lita llegaron, me dieron un abrazo y después de contarles las particularidades de mi viaje, todas se me quedaron viendo esperando a que hablara.

-Dejen de mirarme así.-dije avergonzada.

-Bueno, tú fuiste la que dijo que tenía muchas cosas que contarnos.

Me quedé en silencio durante un largo rato sin saber cómo empezar. Le di un trago a mi agua y luego aclaré mi garganta.

-No sé cómo empezar… así que… se los diré así como es…

Las tres me miraron en silencio.

-Estoy embarazada.-dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Embarazada?-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Pero… ¿cómo?-dijo Mina.

-Tengo tres meses… y yo… voy a tener un hijo de Darien…

No pude contener más el llano y las chicas se levantaron para poder abrazarme.

-Serena…-dijo Mina.- Todo va a estar bien. Nosotras estamos contigo.

-Sí.-dijo Lita.- Te vamos a acompañar en todo el proceso, vamos a estar contigo.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?-preguntó Amy.

Regresaron a sus lugares.

-¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta?-siguió Amy.

-En realidad no me dijo mucho, me pidió que fuera a un ginecólogo cuanto antes. Y… yo me di cuenta en el viaje porque me sentí mal. Escuchen, hay otra cosa que tengo que contarles… En el viaje, me encontré a Seiya…

-¿Seiya?-dijo Mina.- Ya…

-Fue casualidad.-respondí.- Al principio no estaba segura de hablar con él, pero luego pensé que sería una buena idea. Todo salió bien… estuvimos platicando, aclaramos algunas cosas, y cuando terminamos de cenar fue cuando me sentí mal. Él me llevó al doctor, y también se enteró de todo…

-Qué bueno que él estaba ahí.-dijo Amy.- Pudo haber sido peligroso.

-Y eso no es todo.-dije agachando la mirada.- Yo… hice algo que no debía.

-¿Pasó algo con Seiya?-dijo Mina.

Las miré avergonzada.

-Yo… no sé qué me pasó… acababa de recibir la noticia, me sentía mal, me sentía asustada, hormonal y yo… lo besé.

-Serena…-dijo Lita.

-Y no solo eso.-seguí.- También nos acostamos.

-¿Te sientes mal por eso?-preguntó Lita.

-Me siento culpable… sé que no es culpa de Seiya, fue mi culpa porque yo lo incité. Incluso él trató de detenerse, y yo insistí… pero no sé por qué lo hice…

-No te sientas mal.-intervino Mina.- Fue algo que deseabas en ese momento. No importa si lo hiciste porque acababas de recibir una noticia importante, por miedo, o por lo que sea… No debes sentirte culpable.

-Me siento culpable porque siento como si hubiera traicionado a Darien… y justo después de enterarme de que voy a tener un hijo de él.

-Entiendo que te sientas así.-dijo Amy.- Pero… no estás traicionando a Darien. Él ya no está y… además, él te pidió que siguieras adelante con tu vida. No puedes estar así siempre…

-Lo sé, pero… creo que fue demasiado pronto.

-¿Y quién decide el tiempo óptimo?-dijo Lita.- Fue algo que sucedió y punto. No te sientas mal. A fin de cuentas tú y Seiya tienen una historia juntos, se conocen y han estado juntos. Es normal que pasen estas cosas.

-Seiya se portó muy bien… dijo que me apoyaría y todo eso…

-¿Qué sientes por él?-preguntó Mina.

-No lo sé… es decir, es obvio que lo quiero, porque fue mi primer amor y porque es alguien importante para mí. Hemos tenido una historia complicada, pero a pesar de todo sé que es un buen hombre y lo quiero. Pero… yo sigo enamorada de Darien y no tengo la menor idea de cuándo va a desaparecer ese sentimiento…

-Por supuesto.-dijo Mina.- Nunca vas a dejar de amar a Darien, eso es obvio, y… no importa si es Seiya u otro hombre, no tengas miedo de volver a enamorarte. Como ya te dijo Amy, Darien te pidió que fueras feliz. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, no importa si son 3 meses o 3 años, eso solo lo sabrás tú.

-Y además…-dijo Lita.- Ahora lo más importante en tu vida es ese bebé.-sonrió.- ¡Vamos a ser tías!

-Yo me voy a encargar de comprarle todo lo que necesite.-dijo Mina aplaudiendo.

-Yo lo que quiero que hagas es que vayas al ginecólogo inmediatamente.-dijo Amy.- En este momento haré una cita con la doctora Akane, ¿bien? Es muy importante.

Seguimos platicando de todo lo que había sucedido las últimas dos semanas y a eso de las seis de la tarde me dejaron sola. Me di un baño, desempaqué mis cosas y me acosté a dormir. Me sentía sumamente cansada y decidí que lo mejor sería descansar todo lo que pudiera. Desperté temprano por la mañana y moría de hambre. Casi no tenía nada en el refrigerador, por lo que tuve que ordenar el desayuno. Después de comer muchísimo, ordené despensa por internet y esperé a que me lo trajeran. Una vez que terminé de acomodar las compras, volví a quedarme dormida.

El lunes por la mañana desperté muy descansada. Me sentía muy reparada y me sentía mucho mejor. A primera hora salí del departamento y me dirigí a la clínica. Amy me estaba esperando en la entrada y me acompañó hasta el consultorio de la doctora Akane, también entró conmigo. La doctora me hizo revisiones de rutina y un ultrasonido. Nos informó que aparentemente todo estaba bien, y que efectivamente tenía tres meses de embarazo. Me dio algunas indicaciones sobre qué debía hacer y qué no, y también me mandó a hacerme algunos estudios para asegurarnos de que el bebé estaba bien. Amy me acompañó a hacerme los estudios y luego pasamos a saludar a Taiki a su consultorio.

Cuando terminé en la clínica, me dirigí al restaurante y todos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Las vacaciones en la universidad todavía no terminaban, todavía tenía una semana por delante y eso me daría tiempo de agarrar el ritmo nuevamente.

* * *

Mientras esperaba mi maleta en el área de equipaje del aeropuerto, Serena vino a mi cabeza. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que nos habíamos visto y yo sentía como si hubieran sido dos años. Después de despedirme de ella en Venecia, había tomado un avión a Grecia y mi plan era quedarme un mes entero en ese país. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en ella y en todo lo que había sucedido. Mientras estaba en Grecia, comencé a sentirme inquieto de estar fuera de Japón y decidí regresar cuanto antes. No podía dejar de pensar en Serena estando sola y embarazada, y aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no me necesitaba para nada, no me sentía tranquilo estando lejos.

Era obvio que mis sentimientos por Serena no habían cambiado ni un poquito, y por el contrario, después de lo que había sucedido en Venecia habían regresado mucho más fuertes que nunca. Pero sabía muy bien que no debía ilusionarme, sabía que lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido causal y un impulso, y que quizá Serena no se sentía bien al respecto. Tampoco tenía ninguna intención de molestarla ni de presionarla. Sabía perfectamente que Serena amaba a Darien, y que eso quizá no iba a cambiar pronto. Lo único que deseaba en este momento era saber que ella estaba bien.

Una vez que recogí mi maleta, salí de la sala de equipaje y me dirigí al exterior para buscar un taxi. No le había avisado a mis hermanos de mi regreso, por lo que ninguno se encontraba ahí. Llegué a mi departamento a eso de las 8 de la noche y después de comer algo de lo que había sobrado en el restaurante, me dispuse a dormir. Después del largo viaje, lo único que quería era dormir por 24 horas seguidas.

Al día siguiente, me desperté a eso de las 11 de la mañana. En cuanto abrí los ojos pude escuchar el movimiento del restaurante abajo del departamento y sonreí instintivamente. Me puse de pie, me di un baño y luego me preparé algo de desayunar. Después de lavar los platos, me puse el mandil y bajé al restaurante. Decidí que estaría un rato en el Narisawa y por la tarde me iría al Suntory para revisar que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando los chicos me vieron, gritaron y me dieron la bienvenida. Estuvimos platicando un largo rato mientras les ayudaba a cocinar algunas cosas. Cuando me quité el mandil para ir por las llaves del auto, Nicolas corrió detrás de mí y me dijo que había llegado algo hace unos días. Me entregó el sobre y me dejó solo en la oficina. Era un sobre del Consejo Nacional de Gastronomía en Japón. Me pareció extraño y lo abrí inmediatamente. Había muchos papeles dentro, pero el más importante era una invitación a la ceremonia anual de los mejores restaurantes de Japón. Habían elegido al Suntory como uno de los mejores restaurantes de Japón y querían darme un premio por ello, al igual que a los otros 9 restaurantes que habían seleccionado. Me sentí sumamente feliz y le avisé a los demás, quienes me abrazaron y felicitaron.

En cuanto llegué al Suntory, le di la noticia a todos y celebramos. Después de celebrar con algo de vino, nos pusimos a trabajar y me dediqué a revisar cómo iba todo después de haber estado ausente durante tres meses. Me tomó más tiempo de lo que había pensado, y todos comenzaron a irse a su hora. Yo me quedé buen rato revisando todo y salí del restaurante algo tarde. A pesar de que acababa de regresar, me sentía sumamente energético y feliz de estar de regreso. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir adelante y de regreso al departamento pensé en Rei. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero traté de sonreír. Estaba seguro de que ella hubiera sido la más feliz al enterarse del premio que iba a recibir.

Algunos días después, llegó el día de la ceremonia. Mis hermanos me habían ayudado a elegir qué usaría para el evento y llegaron a mi departamento algunas horas antes para platicar y tomar algunas cervezas. Entre el calor y el alcohol, terminé contándoles lo que había sucedido con Serena. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos y se miraron en silencio durante un largo rato.

-¡Ya!-dije rompiendo el silencio.- Dejen de mirarse así, estoy bien.

-No nos miramos por eso.-respondió Yaten.- En realidad ya lo sabíamos.-sonrió.

-Ya… lo imagino.-dije rodando los ojos.- Sus esposas no saben guardar secretos.

-Lo que me intriga es saber qué opinas de…-dijo Taiki.

-No me importa.-dije interrumpiéndolo.- Es decir, no es que no me importe su embarazo, sino que no es un impedimento para mí. Estoy feliz por ella…

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Yaten.

-Totalmente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás dispuesto a reconquistarla?-dijo Taiki.

-No… es decir… esa no es mi intención. Yo sé bien que Serena está atravesando por momentos difíciles. Perdió al hombre que ama, y ahora está esperando un hijo de él. No es mi intención molestarla con mi egoísmo. Sí, por supuesto que la quiero, ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie, pero no estoy dispuesto a alejarla de nuevo. Entre nosotros ya se aclararon las cosas y… para mí eso está bien.

-Yo lo único que sé es que después de haber estado con ella otra vez el amor que sientes por ella regresó más fuerte que nunca.-dijo Yaten sonriendo.

-¡Yaten!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.-dijo Taiki ignorando a Yaten.- Creo que haces bien en no molestarla ni presionarla, Serena lo que necesita en este momento es mucho apoyo… no está para pensar en amores.

-Bueno, tengo que cambiarme o voy a llegar tarde al evento. ¿Puedes decirme al menos cómo salieron sus estudios?-pregunté a Taiki.

-Todo salió muy bien. El bebé viene perfectamente sano.-dijo poniéndose de pie.- Ya nos vamos. Nos vemos después, ¿sí?

Me despedí de ellos y corrí a arreglarme para no llegar tarde. Tomé el auto y manejé hasta el lugar donde sería el evento, que se encontraba bastante lejos del departamento. Ya no había espacio para estacionarse cerca del lugar, por lo que tuve que dejar el auto lejos y caminar. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, por lo que el evento estaba a punto de comenzar. Me apresuré todo lo que pude, y cuando llegué me llevaron directamente hasta mi lugar.

Cuando llegué a mi lugar, me di cuenta de que Serena se encontraba sentada a mi lado. Ella me vio y pareció sorprenderse, pero luego esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Me senté a su lado y la miré a los ojos.

-Serena Tsukino.-dije sonriendo.- No sabía que estarías aquí.

-¿Acaso no te lo imaginaste?-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- El Kenji también es muy bueno.

-Nunca lo he dudado.-respondí.- Y por cierto… no has ido a conocer el Suntory.

-Es cierto.-dijo ella mirándome.- No he recibido la invitación.

-¿Ahora que eres una celebridad en el mundo de la cocina necesitas invitaciones?

Serena rodó los ojos y miró al frente. La ceremonia ya había comenzado y habíamos estado hablando en voz baja. Mientras Serena miraba al escenario del auditorio, me dediqué a observarla en silencio. Su cabello lucía perfectamente peinado, al parecer le había crecido un poco desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro sencillo con un poco de vuelo. Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y sonreí en silencio. De pronto Serena se giró y nuestras miradas se encontraron, por lo que me dio vergüenza y desvié la mirada con rapidez.

El evento transcurrió lentamente porque yo no podía dejar de pensar en Serena a mi lado. De vez en cuando intercambiábamos algunas palabras y la vi sonreír varias veces. Eso me daba tranquilidad. Cuando llegó la hora de entregar los premios, los presentadores comenzaron a llamar a los otros chefs que también estaban entre los mejores diez. El Kenji quedó en quinto lugar. Cuando mencionaron el nombre de Serena en el micrófono, ella se puso de pie y subió al escenario a recibir su premio. El Suntory quedó séptimo lugar y también subí a recibir mi premio.

Ese premio era muy importante porque le daría a nuestros restaurantes una reputación aun mejor y sin duda se harían más famosos. Al terminar la ceremonia, muchos de nuestros colegas se acercaron a felicitarnos y estuvimos platicando con ellos un buen rato. Todos comenzaron a irse y Serena y yo caminamos juntos hasta la salida.

-¿Dónde dejaste tu auto?-le pregunté.

-No traje. Mina me visitó hoy y me hizo el favor de traerme. Creo que tomaré un taxi de regreso.

-Yo te llevo.-dije.- No hay problema.

-Pero no…

-Anda.-la interrumpí.- No me cuesta nada.

-Seiya…

La tomé cuidadosamente del brazo y la obligué a caminar.

-Te advierto que dejé el auto un poco lejos, porque llegué algo tarde.

-Pude darme cuenta.-respondió.

Cruzamos la calle y nos dirigimos hacia la otra acera. A unos cuantos metros de nosotros se encontraba el cine, y cuando íbamos pasando por fuera, me di cuenta de que Serena se le quedaba mirando.

-¿En qué piensas?-dije interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Yo… solo recordé aquella vez que venimos al cine, fue divertido.-dijo ella.- Hace mucho que no veo una película en el cine…

-¿Hace mucho?

-Sí… de hecho, creo que esa vez que vine contigo fue la última vez que fui al cine.

-Entonces vayamos ahora.-dije deteniéndome abruptamente.- Es temprano aun.

-Oye, pero…

-Anda, ya no digas más.

Jalé a Serena hasta la taquilla y revisamos las películas que estaban disponibles. Elegimos una nueva que ninguno de los dos había visto y entramos. Sabía perfectamente que Serena moría de hambre, por lo que nos formamos en la fila de la dulcería. También sabía muy bien lo que se le antojaba, por lo que pedí dos hot dogs, unas palomitas, un par de chocolates, unos nachos y dos refrescos.

Serena se devoró todo en un instante y yo me dediqué a observarle en silencio en medio de la oscuridad. Todo el tiempo hubo una sonrisa en mi rostro porque no recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba comer. Apenas pude prestar atención a la película porque no podía dejar de mirarla. Había algo en ella que lucía diferente. No sabía si se debía al embarazo o si se debía al hecho de que hacía demasiado tiempo que no la observaba así de cerca.

Conocía a Serena desde hacía casi cinco años y a pesar de eso, sentía que la estaba conociendo nuevamente por primera vez. O quizá solo era que ella había cambiado y realmente ya no la conocía bien. A mitad de la película, la mirada de Serena se cruzó con la mía en la penumbra. Noté que se había sorprendido por aquello y desvió la mirada rápidamente para enfocarla de nuevo en la película.

Cuando terminó la película, discutimos sobre el final mientras caminábamos hasta donde estaba estacionado el auto. Justo mientras estaba abriendo la puerta del lado del copiloto, noté que Serena se desbalanceaba un poco y alcancé a sostenerla antes de que cayera hacia atrás.

-Lo…siento…-dijo ella tratando de reaccionar.- No sé qué me pasó… de pronto todo se nubló durante algunos instantes.

-¿Estás bien?-dije asustado.

-Sí…solo…necesito sentarme…

La ayudé a acomodarse dentro del auto y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Después me dirigí rápidamente al otro lado y también subí al auto. Serena lucía algo pálida y no supe qué hacer. Parecía no estar reaccionando y decidí llamarle a Amy. Afortunadamente, me respondió rápido y le expliqué lo que había sucedido. Me dijo que seguramente no era nada de lo qué preocuparse, pero que tenía que descansar y tomar electrolitos. Le dije que ella parecía no reaccionar muy bien y Amy me pidió que la llevara pronto a recostarse y que pasaría a verla.

No logré encontrar las llaves de Serena, por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería llevarla a mi departamento lo más pronto posible. Le avisé a Amy y me dijo que llegaría enseguida. Como pude, logré subir a Serena hasta el departamento y la recosté en la cama. Amy no tardó en llegar y la reviso de pies a cabeza. Taiki venía con ella y ambos nos quedamos en la sala mientras ella revisaba a Serena.

Al poco rato, Amy salió y sonreía despreocupadamente. Me sentí tranquilo de inmediato y me explicó que tan solo se le había bajado un poco el azúcar y que era normal en su estado, pero que tenía que descansar y no moverse mucho mientras tanto. Nos quedamos un rato platicando y luego me dejaron solo. Revisé dentro de la habitación y Serena seguía dormida. Me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba los zapatos puestos y se los quité con cuidado de no despertarla, también la cubrí con una manta y luego salí del cuarto.

Ya era algo tarde, pasaban de las 10 de la noche y yo me sentía algo ansioso. A pesar de que sabía que Serena estaba bien, había algo que me hacía sentir inquieto. Quizá era el hecho de que saber que ella estaba ahí lo que me hacía sentir así. Decidí hacerme un té para tranquilizarme y luego me puse a leer un rato. A eso de las 11:30 ya no podía más con el sueño, así que saqué una manta y una almohada del almacén para poder echarme a dormir en el sillón. Antes de hacerlo, verifiqué que Serena estuviera y la dejé sola nuevamente. Regresé al sillón y me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos pude notar que un poco de luz iluminaba la habitación. Tardé un rato en acostumbrarme, pero poco a poco recordé que me encontraba en la habitación de Seiya Kou. Mi corazón latió rápidamente y me incorporé poco a poco, pues creí que iba a encontrarlo junto a mí. Sin embargo, me encontraba completamente sola. Revisé la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared y apenas eran las 7:36 de la mañana. Mi estómago comenzó a reclamar comida inmediatamente. Si antes siempre tenía hambre, ahora era el doble.

Me levanté con cuidado y noté que me sentía mucho mejor. Abrí las cortinas por completo y arreglé la cama. Al salir de la habitación, vi a Seiya recostado sobre el sillón y cubierto con una manta. Sonreí instintivamente y me acerqué a él. Él todavía dormía plácidamente, así que preferí no despertarlo. Me dirigí a la cocina y me sentí satisfecha al darme cuenta de que todavía recordaba dónde se encontraba todo.

Saqué lo necesario para poder cocinar lo que tenía en mente y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible me puse a trabajar. Apenas comencé a batir los huevos cuando noté la presencia de Seiya. Él se encontraba mirándome fijamente y no llevaba playera. Se acercó hasta donde me encontraba y sonrió.

-Veo que alguien tiene mucha hambre.

-Lo siento.-respondí.- No podía esperar más y no quería despertarte. Además… en mi defense, esta vez no es mi culpa.

-¿Entonces de quién?

Llevé mis manos a la panza y sonreí.

-No se vale echarle la culpa a ese bebé.-dijo Seiya abriendo el refrigerador.- Te ayudaré a preparar algo, ya somos tres los que tenemos hambre.

Seiya comenzó a preparar hot cakes mientras yo preparaba un par de omelettes.

-Veo que recuerdas dónde está todo.-dijo Seiya al verme sacar uno de sus sartenes de la alacena.

-Tengo buena memoria.

-Hace mucho que…

Seiya de pronto guardó silencio y continuó vertiendo la mezcla de los hot cakes sobre la plancha.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-dije con curiosidad mientras picaba tomates.

-Solo iba a decir que hace mucho que no cocinábamos juntos.

-Es cierto… pero está bien, ¿no? O crees que estorbo.

-Para nada.-guiñó el ojo.

-¿No deberías ponerte una playera para cocinar?-dije observándolo de reojo.

-¿Te molesta mi torso perfecto?

Rodeé los ojos y serví los omelettes sobre los platos. Me senté en la mesa y Seiya me sirvió café en una taza.

-Seiya… quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado ayer, y por dejarme descansar aquí.

-Ni siquiera tienes que agradecerlo.-dijo sin dejar de partir sus hot cakes.- Te dije que te iba a ayudar en todo lo necesario.

Cuando terminamos de comer, limpiamos todo y acomodamos las cosas. Le pedí que me dejara llevarla a su departamento y accedió a regañadientes. Bajamos juntos al restaurante y una vez que estuvimos en la cocina, todos se le quedaron mirando a Serena sorprendidos. También me miraban a mí entre extrañados y sonrientes.

-¡Serena!-dijo Nicolas rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Dejé que los chicos la saludaran y se quedaron un rato platicando con ella. Mientras tanto, yo fui a la oficina a recoger algunos papeles. Escuché a lo lejos cómo Serena los invitaba a todos a comer a su restaurante esa misma noche y todos aceptaban con gusto. Cuando regresé a donde estaban todos, Serena se despidió de ellos y salimos del restaurante.

-No sabía que extrañaba tanto a los chicos.-dijo Serena sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventana.- Fue muy lindo verlos, recordé todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos ahí encerrados.

-¡Oye!-dije mirándola.- Hablas como si los tuviera esclavizados.

Ella me miró y sonrió.

-Sí era así.-dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-Solo contigo era así.-dije cerrando un ojo.- Quería saber hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar.

-Y ya viste que muy lejos, ¿no?

-Sin duda.-respondí mirando hacia el frente.- Me callaste la boca en muchos sentidos, y la verdad, estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho.

-Me alegro.-dijo Serena mirándome.- Porque si no fuera así, aun tendría que trabajar por hacerlo.

Me estacioné frente al edificio donde Serena vivía y nos miramos a los ojos para despedirnos.

-Tú siempre me cierras la boca.-contesté.- Aun sin ningún esfuerzo. Solo me basta con verte para que las palabras se me olviden.

Noté cómo Serena se sonrojaba ligeramente y desviaba la mirada.

-Muchas gracias por todo de nuevo.-dijo mientras abría la puerta y se bajaba.- De verdad, muchas gracias.

Ella cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera responder y me quedé mirando cómo entraba al edificio y una vez que desapareció de mi vista, me fui de ahí.

* * *

Cuando entré al departamento suspiré y me recargué un momento en la puerta para recuperar el aire. Miré todo a mi alrededor y sentí un cierto aire helado recorrer mi cuerpo. Apenas hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que siempre que entraba al departamento, inmediatamente comenzaba a sentirme sola y también me di cuenta de que durante el día anterior no me había sentido sola en ningún momento.

Traté de no pensar en Seiya y me distraje metiéndome a la regadera. Me di un buen baño y en cuanto estuve lista, bajé al estacionamiento para dirigirme al restaurante. Me puse al tanto con los pendientes y las tareas del día, así que estuve bastante ocupada hasta pasado el mediodía. Por la tarde, recibí una llamada de Amy.

-Hola, Amy, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien.-respondió con tono serio.- Más bien me interesaba saber cómo estás tú. Ayer que te dejé estabas bien, aunque me quedé preocupada.

-Estoy muy bien, no debes preocuparte. He estado trabajando todo el día y me he sentido bien.

-Seiya estaba muy preocupado.-me dijo.- Y estaba bastante asustado también.

-Creo que ya está tranquilo.

-No lo creo.-dijo Amy riendo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque me llamó hace rato para preguntarme si ya habíamos hablado tú y yo, y quería saber si estabas bien.

-Seiya Kou.-dije rodando los ojos.- ¿Por qué no me llama él?

-No lo sé. Supongo que no quiere molestar.

-¿Entonces no me llamaste por tu propio interés?-dije bromeando.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Sabes que te amo.

-Y yo a ti, pero ahora tengo que dejarte porque tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

Amy y yo nos despedimos y regresé a mis actividades. A eso de las seis me despedí de todos y me dirigí a mi cita con la psicóloga. Estuvimos hablando sobre mi bebé un buen rato y sobre cómo me sentía al respecto. Mientras hablábamos, no pude evitar pensar en Darien y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. La psicóloga me pasó un pañuelo y me limpié con cuidado.

-Lo siento.-dije.

-No te disculpes, es normal.

-No puedo mencionar su nombre en voz alta todavía sin que me den ganas de llorar…

-Y seguro pasará mucho tiempo antes de que eso suceda.-dijo ella con tranquilidad.- Por lo pronto tienes que llorar todo lo que tengas que llorar…

-Yuriko…-dije mirándola.- ¿Crees que estoy mal? Yo… cuando estoy cerca de Seiya me siento… algo culpable, y no sé si debería simplemente alejarme de él.

-¿Seiya te ha estado insinuando algo?-me preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.- ¿Te ha estado presionando?

-No… de hecho… ha sido lo contrario. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así de cualquier forma.

-Yo creo que te estás presionando a ti misma.-me dijo.- Él no te está insinuando nada, te está dejando en paz, y tú eres la que está imaginando cosas. Quizá deberías relajarte cuando estés cerca de él, y no pensar más allá. Te vas a sentir mejor.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

-Serena.-dijo Yuriko.- No tengas miedo de sentir. Las emociones están en constante movimiento, y no debes de tener miedo o lo único que vas a provocar es reprimirlas y sentirte frustrada, triste, enojada, o las tres cosas al mismo tiempo… Lo mejor es dejarlas fluir para que no te sientas sofocada.

-Ya veo…-respondí analizando sus palabras.- Es exactamente lo que he estado haciendo…

-Tienes que dejar de sobre analizar todo, sobre todo ahora que estás embarazada, eso no le hace bien al bebé, y mucho menos a ti. Tienes que aprender a disfrutar de las cosas, y entender que eso no te hace mala persona. Inténtalo esta semana y verás que te vas a sentir mejor.

Cuando regresé al departamento, me preparé algo de cenar y me fui a dormir temprano. Antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, me puse a pensar mucho en lo que había hablado con la psicóloga esa tarde.

Los días pasaban y la panza comenzaba a notarse. Cada día podía observar cómo se iba haciendo más redonda, y yo me sentía entre fascinada y confundida por aquellos cambios. Cada vez me sentía más diferente. Los mareos y nauseas ya comenzaban a desaparecer y eran sustituidos por antojos y mucha hambre. No podía parar de comer. También me cansaba más al moverme, pero era inevitable.

Cuando me tocaba cita con el ginecólogo, Seiya "casualmente" se encontraba visitando a Taiki en el hospital y terminaba entrando conmigo. Eso había sucedido por lo menos cuatro veces y yo fingía sorpresa siempre que lo veía rondando el consultorio del doctor. A decir verdad, no me molestaba que me acompañara.

Un día, Mina y yo habíamos ido de compras al centro comercial cercano a mi departamento. Ella había insistido en que quería comprar muchas cosas para el bebé. Cuando regresamos al departamento, me di cuenta de que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada y me asusté. Mina y yo entramos con cuidado y en silencio, escuchamos ruidos en una de las habitaciones y Mina me pidió que me quedara donde estaba. Abrió las puertas con cuidado y al abrir la puerta de la habitación de visitas soltó un grito. Corrí hasta la puerta y vi cómo trataba de calmarse.

-¿Seiya?-dijo Mina.

Me asomé por la puerta y vi a Seiya terminando de armar una cuna preciosa. Me quedé en silencio durante un largo rato observando la escena, no sabía qué decir o qué pensar. Estaba realmente sorprendida y me quedé en shock durante algunos minutos. Seiya me miraba entre avergonzado y frustrado.

El ver la cuna casi armada me provocó muchas ganas de llorar. No era tristeza, tampoco enojo. Era una sensación de darme cuenta de que pronto tendría un bebé y de que dormiría en esa cuna.

Seiya se puso de pie e intentó hablar.

-Yo… quería que fuera sorpresa y…

Me acerqué a él y le di una cachetada sin pensarlo.

-Eso fue por haber entrado al departamento sin permiso.-dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

Me limpié las lágrimas y luego me acerqué a él para poder abrazarlo. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo apreté contra mí.

-Y esto es por la cuna.

Seiya dudó unos instantes, pero luego terminó aceptando mi abrazo. Él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y nos quedamos un rato así.

-La cuna está increíble.-dijo Mina interrumpiendo el momento.

Seiya y yo nos separamos y me acerqué a observar la cuna detenidamente.

-Muchas gracias, Seiya, de verdad.-dije tocando con suavidad la madera.- Está hermosa. No debiste molestarte…

-Desde que la vi supe que tenía que ser para ti.-dijo Seiya.- Es decir, para el bebé…

-¿Y ustedes dos por qué hablan de la criatura como si estuvieran seguros de que es hombre?

-Porque así se siente.-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos miramos y todos reímos. Platicamos durante un rato más, Mina me ayudó a guardar las compras y luego ambos se despidieron de mí.

Algunos días después, entre todos decidimos organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Seiya por su cumpleaños. La fiesta sería en mi restaurante y me encargué de elegir un menú especial para el día. Las chicas se encargaron de las otras tareas y Yaten y Taiki de los invitados.

Cuando el día llegó, me puse un vestido color azul cielo que había encontrado en el área de maternidad. El vestido tenía un escote discreto y un cinturón justo en la cintura, por lo que el resto del vestido caía por mi panza y me llegaba hasta los tobillos. Me puse unos zapatos cómodos, decidí llevar el cabello suelto. Las chicas llegaron temprano y comenzaron a colocar algunos adornos. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y pronto el restaurante estaba repleto. No tenía idea de que Seiya tuviera tantos conocidos y amigos, pero tampoco me molestó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una fiesta, aunque seguramente no podría quedarme tan tarde como quisiera.

Yo le había dicho a Seiya que necesitaba su ayuda en el restaurante para algo importante, así que no tardaría en llegar. Mientras lo esperábamos, Yaten me hizo señas para que me acercara hasta él. Estaba acompañado de una mujer muy guapa, demasiado que me sorprendió. Tenía el cabello ondulado y le caía por los hombros como si fuera un retrato. Llevaba un vestido negro que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura, por lo cual parecía una modelo.

-Serena.-dijo Yaten.- Ella es Michiru.

-Mucho gusto.-dije sonriendo.- Serena Tsukino.

-Michiru Meiou.-respondió secamente.

-Michiru es una vieja amiga de Seiya.-siguió Yaten.- Se conocen desde hace mucho, y estoy seguro de que a Seiya le va a sorprender su presencia.

-¿Ah, sí?-dije confundida.

-Sí.-dijo ella sonriendo.- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¡muero de ganas de abrazarlo!

Nuestra plática se vio interrumpida porque Seiya estaba a punto de llegar. Nos preparamos y en cuanto cruzó la puerta todos gritamos. Las personas comenzaron a felicitarlo y cuando por fin nos encontramos, le di un abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-dije al separarnos.- Espero que disfrutes tu fiesta.

-Gracias.-dijo él sonriendo.- Y gracias por prestar el restaurante.

-No es nada.-guiñé el ojo.- Ahora solo tienes que divertirte.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Michiru acercándose a nosotros.

-¿Michiru?-dijo él sorprendido.

Ambos se abrazaron y me hice a un lado para darles su espacio. Sin embargo, ambos empezaron a charlar y de pronto se olvidaron de que yo también estaba ahí. Preferí buscar a las chicas y las encontré sentadas en una mesa. Me sentía con demasiada hambre, así que devoré muchos de los bocadillos que había en la mesa.

Me sentía un tanto distraída y no estaba prestando atención a la conversación de las chicas. Miré en dirección a donde se encontraba Seiya y aun seguía charlando con Michiru, parecían divertirse. Comí otros dos bocadillos hasta que Lita los alejó de mí.

Me puse de pie para ir al baño y cuando salí me encontré nuevamente con Seiya y Michiru.

-Serena.-dijo Seiya.- Me dijo Michiru que ya las presentaron, ella y yo…

-Ya le conté que nos conocemos hace mucho y que somos muy buenos amigos.-intervino ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Seiya se sonrojó y luego me miró avergonzado.

-Iré por algo de tomar.-dijo él.- Las dejaré solas por unos minutos.

Él se alejó y ambas nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Y dime, Serena.-dijo ella primero.- ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Seiya? Me ha hablado muy bien de ti.

-Desde hace algunos años ya.-dije colocando mis manos sobre mi panza.

-Ya veo.-dijo ella sonriendo.- Seiya y yo nos conocimos en un bar, ya sabes, una de esas noches locas en las que solo quieres olvidarte de todo y encontrarte con alguien… interesante por ahí, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-guiñó el ojo.- Así fue nuestra primera noche.

La miré seriamente tratando de fingir que me divertía. Había algo en ella que no me gustaba para nada, aunque todos parecían no dejar de mirarla.

-Y cuéntame, Serena.-volvió a decir.- ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo? Si no es indiscreción.

-5 meses.-respondí.

-Vaya…-dijo ella riendo.- Debías de tener una figura increíble, pero supongo que con un embarazo puedes olvidarte de eso.

-En realidad ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

-Ajá… y… ¿dónde está el padre?-respondió burlonamente.- Deberías presentármelo.

Apreté los puños discretamente y luché por no hacer nada estúpido, pero no pude controlarme. No soportaba sus comentarios que obviamente eran mal intencionados.

-Ya lo conoces.-dije de pronto.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está?-dijo sonriendo.

-Ahí viene.

Señalé a Seiya mientras se acercaba a nosotros. A Michiru se le descompuso el rostro y noté cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba. De estar sonriendo falsamente, ahora se veía notablemente molesta.

Cuando Seiya estuvo a nuestro lado, yo me encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me acerqué a él y lo besé en los labios sin pensarlo dos veces. Me separé de él y les dije que iría por algo de beber. Ni siquiera le di tiempo a Seiya de reaccionar.

Me alejé rápidamente y caminé hasta donde se encontraban las bebidas. Tomé un vaso de ponche y lo bebí todo de un solo trago. Uno de los meseros me miró extrañado y me giré para mirar a los invitados. Noté que Seiya y Michiru intercambiaban algunas palabras y luego vi cómo él caminaba hacia a mí con expresión confundida. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Él sostuvo mi barbilla con sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Michiru que el bebé es mío?-preguntó con tranquilidad.

-¿Acaso te arruiné tu cita?-dije sarcásticamente.

Michiru nos observaba a lo lejos mientras bebía de su copa de vino y sus ojos reflejaban algo de enojo.

-Serena Tsukino.-dijo Seiya.- ¿Estás celosa?

-¡Claro que no!-dije apartando su mano de mi barbilla.

-Eso no es lo que parece.-dijo él sonriendo.- Y la verdad…

-¿La verdad qué?-dije molesta.

-La verdad no me molestaría.

-¿No te molestaría qué?-insistí.

-No me molestaría ser el padre de verdad.

Me quedé en silencio durante algunos segundos mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Pude ver en ellos sinceridad e ilusión y de pronto sentí que el estómago se me revolvía.

-Deja de mirarme así.-dijo él rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Te dije que te ves hermosa hoy? Y yo…

No supe qué me sucedió en ese momento, pero no dejé que Seiya terminara lo que estaba diciendo y volví a besarlo. Esta vez sí que lo pensé mucho antes de hacerlo. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé en los labios. Él me rodeó y aceptó mi beso. Sus labios jugaron con los míos y por un momento olvidé que estábamos rodeados de gente.

Cuando nos separamos, me percaté de que todos nos observaban entre sorprendidos y confundidos. Michiru parecía resignada, Yaten y Taiki sonreían, las chicas parecían no creer lo que estaban viendo. Seiya y yo nos miramos y nos quedamos en silencio sin saber qué decir.

-Yo… lo siento…-dije al cabo de un rato.- No quiero… no quiero hacer estupideces…

-Me gustan tus estupideces.-dijo él sin dejar de mirarme.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta.

-Será mejor que vaya a atender a los invitados… te veré en un rato.

Él se alejó y yo regresé con las chicas, quienes comenzaron a cuestionarme en cuanto me senté en la mesa. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar al respecto, ya que ni siquiera yo tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Traté de evadir sus preguntas y comencé a sentirme mal. Me sentía ya bastante cansada, ya no aguantaba tanto despierta tan tarde y mucho menos en una fiesta.

Me despedí de las chicas y les dije que tomaría un taxi al departamento. Mientras me dirigía a la salida, escuché que alguien llamaba mi nombre. Seiya se me acercó corriendo y me detuvo del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Estoy muy cansada.-respondí.- Ya pedí un taxi para irme a dormir. Como puedes ver, ya no estoy para fiestas.-dije apuntando a mi panza.

-No te vas a ir en un taxi.-dijo él.- Yo te llevaré.

-No. Es tu fiesta.

-No me importa.

-Seiya… de verdad no…

-Oye.-dijo él sonriendo.- Si tú te vas, esta fiesta ya no me importa. De verdad.

-Pero…

-Es mi cumpleaños.-dijo él interrumpiéndome.- Quiero que este sea mi regalo.

-Eso es jugar sucio.-dije cruzándome de brazos.- No podré hacer nada, así que llévame ahora.

Llegamos al departamento media hora después. Subimos juntos hasta el último piso y lo invité a entrar. Ni Seiya ni yo dijimos una sola palabra desde que salimos del restaurante. Cuando entramos al departamento, así en silencio lo tomé de la mano y caminamos hasta la habitación. Me ayudó a quitarme el vestido, me coloqué el pijama y lo invité a recostarse junto a mí. Él se quitó el pantalón y se metió a la cama.

Me sentía sumamente cansada y solo quería dormir. Seiya se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. Yo acomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y poco a poco sentí cómo iba quedándome dormida. Lo último que sentí antes de cerrar los ojos fue un beso de Seiya en la frente.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado para actualizar, pero aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste:)


	26. Darien

Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, mi cabeza todavía seguía recargada en el pecho de Seiya. Apenas me había movido en toda la noche e increíblemente me sentía muy descansada. Miré el reloj en la pared y me di cuenta de que eran casi las once de la mañana, ¿habíamos dormido tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Sentí una punzada en la panza y llevé mi mano hasta mi vientre.

-Buenos días, dormilona.-dijo Seiya en voz baja.

-¿Yo?-respondí.- Tú también sigues aquí.

-Había despertado hace rato, pero dormías tan plácidamente que no me atreví a despertarte. Así que volví a dormir.

Levanté la cabeza y mi mirada se encontró con la suya. Seiya sonreía y me sonrojé sin darme cuenta. Él me ayudó a recargarme en la cabecera y nos quedamos en silencio durante algunos minutos. Ambos sentados en la cama sin decir nada, aunque pude notar su mirada sobre mí.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.-dijo él finalmente.- Sobre ayer…

-Yo… no…

Pero no pude terminar de hablar porque él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo antes de plantar sus labios sobre los míos. Cuando nos separamos, él sonrió y me soltó.

-Lo siento.-dijo.- No pude evitarlo. Y bueno… yo… quiero saber por qué te pusiste celosa.

-No me puse celosa.-respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Y qué fue todo eso?-dijo él acercándose un poco más a mí.

-No sé de qué hablas…

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Seiya junto al mío. El calor que emanaba de él me hacía sentir inquieta y sentí cómo el corazón comenzaba a latirme rápidamente. Él pasó una de sus manos por mi cabello y lo acarició con lentitud. Pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello e intenté alejarme, pero no logré moverme demasiado.

-Mira…-dije tratando de distraerme.- No sé qué fue lo que me sucedió ayer… quizá… quizá solo fue el embarazo.

-¿Le vas a echar la culpa al embarazo?-dijo él riendo.

Lo miré y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron de pronto todos los recuerdos del pasado vinieron a mí. Recordé la primera vez que lo vi, el día que llegué al restaurante a pedir trabajo. Pude recordar perfectamente cómo me sentí asombrada por lo guapo que me parecía, pero también el miedo que sentía de estar cerca de él. Recordé cómo con el tiempo comencé a admirarlo por todo lo que sabía y por todo lo que era capaz de hacer, y fue en ese momento que soñé por primera vez en convertirme en chef. Gracias a él, gracias a su trabajo y a lo que me inspiraba.

Recordé la primera vez que tuve que cocinar junto a él, el equipo que hicimos y cómo me abrazó. Recordé sus lecciones, su compañía y cómo poco a poco terminé enamorada de él. Recordé cuando me llevó al cine por primera vez, cómo me dejó dormir en su cama cuando no tenía a donde ir. Recordé cuando nos besamos por primera vez, cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez… También había sido mi primera vez en la vida. Sin darme cuenta, algunas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos en silencio.

-Serena…-dijo él limpiándome las lágrimas con su mano.- ¿Qué sucede? Dije algo o…

-No.-lo interrumpí.- No es nada, es solo que… no sé… de pronto, al mirarte a los ojos yo… recordé muchísimas cosas. Es una tontería pero… de pronto recordé todos los momentos lindos que pasamos juntos en el pasado y me dieron ganas de llorar…

Él sonrió y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-La pasamos muy bien, ¿no? Aunque… la verdad, sigo sintiéndome mal por haberte tratado mal antes. Yo… no me di cuenta de lo increíble que eras hasta tiempo después.

-Bueno, eso ya quedó en el pasado, y ya habíamos hablado al respecto.-respondí.- Creo que solo necesitabas conocerme para cambiar de opinión.

-Sin duda alguna solo necesitaba conocerte más para darme cuenta de que eres lo mejor que existe en este mundo.-me dijo apretando mis manos.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y desvié la mirada.

-Oye…-dijo rompiendo el silencio.- Yo… no quiero presionarte, ni nada de eso. Solo quiero que sepas lo que siento. No quiero quedarme callado, no quiero reprimir nada. Me encantó dormir contigo… me encantó tenerte entre mis brazos toda la noche y poderte sentir tan cerca.

Lo miré y sonreí.

-Creo que… yo también dormí bien.

-¿Sabes qué haría este día mejor?-dijo él.- Un buen desayuno, y sé que debes tener mucha hambre.

-Me leíste la mente.-respondí.

Seiya y yo preparamos el desayuno juntos en la cocina. Después de un largo rato de comer y platicar, nos despedimos y cada quien siguió con sus cosas. Decidí que ese día me quedaría a descansar en casa y así fue. Me pasé el día viendo películas y comiendo.

Algunos días después, me dirigí a mi sesión con Yuriko. Nos saludamos cordialmente y me invitó a tomar asiento. Le relaté lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, sobre todo lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños de Seiya. Ella me observaba en silencio mientras yo hablaba y cuando terminé de hablar, sonrió.

-Me parece que esto es un gran avance.-dijo Yuriko sin dejar de mirarme.- Parece que estás dejando salir tus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Verdaderos sentimientos?-dije confundida.

-Así es.-respondió.- Durante la sesión pasada llegamos a la conclusión de que es evidente que tienes fuertes sentimientos por Seiya, pero ahora puedo decir con toda seguridad que esos sentimientos siempre han estado ahí, nunca se fueron. Seiya es una persona a la cual siempre has admirado, incluso mucho antes de conocerlo o siquiera hablar con él. Fue tu primer amor, la persona que te enseñó lo que realmente significaba el amor. No creo que hayas dejado de quererlo en ningún momento.

-Pero… ¿Y Darien?-dije yo.- Yo me enamoré de Darien, profundamente.

-Eso también es cierto. Lo que hay que entender aquí es que te enamoraste de ambos. De diferente manera, por supuesto. Y un amor no tiene por qué eliminar el otro.

-¿Se puede amar a dos personas?-dije confundida.

-El amor se manifiesta de muchas maneras, Serena, y sí, es posible amar a dos personas. Pero como te digo, el amor que sientes por Seiya sin duda es muy diferente al que sentías por Darien. El amor de Darien fue mucho más maduro, y llegó a tu vida en un momento sumamente difícil. Darien te impulsó a crecer, a ser mejor, a valerte por ti misma y a alcanzar todo lo que querías y necesitabas. Seiya, por otro lado, va por el mismo camino que tú. Ambos van aprendiendo juntos, el uno no puede avanzar sin el otro. Y eso también es algo muy importante.

-Ya veo…-respondí después de meditar esas palabras.- Yo quiero a Seiya… mucho. Y ahora entiendo que quizá… junto a él voy a seguir creciendo. También entiendo que Darien fue y será el gran amor de mi vida. Estoy segura de que no podría estar con Seiya si no hubiera aprendido todo lo que aprendí de Darien.

-Exacto.-dijo Yuriko.- Y Darien así lo hubiera querido. Incluso te lo dejó escrito en una carta hermosa.

Platicamos durante un largo rato más y al terminar la sesión, me despedí de ella. A decir verdad, me sentía mucho más tranquila ahora. Podía darme cuenta de que la culpa por estar cerca de Seiya comenzaba a desaparecer. Pensé en Darien durante todo el camino de regreso al departamento. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, pues lo extrañaba demasiado.

Al entrar al departamento miré todo a mi alrededor. Todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando Darien aun estaba aquí. Todo me recordaba a él, pero luego me di cuenta de que no importaba si los muebles o las decoraciones eran las mismas o nuevas, pues de cualquier forma yo lo recordaría cada día. Los meses habían pasado demasiado rápido y al mismo tiempo con lentitud.

Caminé hasta el cuarto y abrí el closet. Todas las cosas de Darien seguían ahí, intactas. Toqué su ropa con cuidado y sentí las telas y las texturas. Pude imaginarlo perfectamente con cada una de esas prendas, pues yo misma las había elegido para él. Comencé a sacar todo y a dejarlo sobre la cama con cuidado. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar.

No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo duré guardando sus cosas en cajas. El tiempo pasaba tan lento que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando oscureció. Amy llegó al departamento pasadas las 8 de la noche. Me ayudó a llevar las cajas al portero, quien se encargaría de ellas, y regresamos al departamento. Amy me abrazó fuertemente durante mucho tiempo. Mientras nos encontrábamos en la cama abrazadas, me dejé llevar por el llanto y sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos me sentía inexplicablemente más ligera. Parecía que me hubieran quitado un enorme peso de los hombros. Amy y yo fuimos a desayunar y luego ella tuvo que irse al hospital.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba con rapidez, o eso me parecía a mí. Serena y yo no habíamos llegado a ningún acuerdo, tampoco habíamos hablado sobre nosotros y yo no quería presionarla. Su embarazo era cada vez más notorio y ella se cansaba cada vez más. A pesar de todo, pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos. Era como un acuerdo silencioso entre los dos. Yo la visitaba, ella me visitaba a mí. A veces nos quedábamos dormidos juntos, a veces salíamos a caminar. El bebé crecía rápidamente y yo me sentía cada vez más ansioso al respecto.

Entre más pasaban los días, más sentía la necesidad de estar con ella. No quería parecer desesperado, pero cuando no estaba a su lado me sentía vacío. No dejaba de pensar en ella o en el bebé que llevaba dentro, yo mismo creía que era algo muy ridículo de mi parte.

Ese día decidí recoger a Serena en su restaurante. La doctora había dicho que ya no debía moverse tanto y mucho menos ir a trabajar, pero Serena insistía en ir al restaurante. Tenía prohibido manejar, por lo que yo procuraba llevarla y recogerla cuando me era posible. Cuando llegué al restaurante, Serena se encontraba charlando con Hiromi, la capitana de meseros. Cuando me vio, se despidió de ella y comenzó a caminar hasta el auto. Sin embargo, noté que Serena se tambaleaba un poco y se detenía de pronto. La vi tocarse la panza con desesperación y me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Salí rápidamente del auto y corrí hasta ella. La tomé por los hombros y ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que llegó el momento.-logró decir.

En ese momento todo desapareció a mi alrededor. Ayudé a Serena a meterse al auto y mientras me dirigía al hospital, le llamé a Amy y Taiki para que prepararan todo. Serena no dejaba de quejarse y de llorar. Yo trataba de calmarla, pero los dos estábamos demasiado asustados.

-Seiya… me duele… tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo…

-Yo estoy contigo.-dije tomando su mano.- Todo saldrá bien.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Amy y Taiki ya nos estaban esperando. Subieron a Serena a una camilla y se la llevaron. Amy iba con ella y yo sentí un nudo en el estómago.

-Seiya… ¡Seiya!-gritó Serena.- No me dejes… no me dejes…

Amy me miró preocupada y luego habló con la doctora. Después me pidió que fuera con ellas.

-La doctora nos dio permiso para que estés con ella.-me dijo Amy.- No podemos estar todos dentro, yo me quedaré afuera con Taiki.

-Pero…

-Anda.-dijo sonriendo.- Serena no quiere que la dejes sola.

Me hicieron ponerme el atuendo adecuado para entrar al quirófano y mientras tanto las enfermeras preparaban a Serena. Me pidieron que me quedara junto a ella y Serena tomó mi mano fuertemente.

-El bebé ya comenzó a asomarse.-dijo la doctora.- Comencemos de una vez.

Los siguientes 37 minutos fueron eternos. Serena gritaba, pujaba y me apretaba la mano. Yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que sostener su mano y decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Me sentía igual o más asustado que ella porque no lograba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto todo a mi alrededor se paralizó cuando escuché su llanto por primera vez. La doctora sostenía al bebé entre sus brazos y Serena se encontraba exhausta. El bebé lloraba desesperadamente y yo me quedé petrificado durante algunos instantes. Una enfermera tomó al bebé y se lo llevó para poder limpiarlo. Al cabo de un rato, la enfermera regresó y le entregó el bebé a Serena.

Serena lo miró e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con muchísimo cuidado y no dejaba de sonreír. Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en ella, ni tampoco esa mirada. De pronto me pareció que era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. La imagen de Serena sosteniendo a su bebé y mirándolo con tanto amor me derretía el alma.

-Es él.-dijo Serena.- Está aquí conmigo.

Ella me miró y no dejaba de llorar ni de sonreír.

-Es mi bebé…

-Lo es.-dije sonriendo.- Es tu bebé…

-Gracias.-me dijo.- Gracias por estar conmigo…

Le di un beso en la frente y ella sonrió. Regresó su vista al bebé. No podía dejar de mirarlo ni de acariciar su pequeña cabeza.

* * *

No lograba encontrar las palabras exactas para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. La emoción y la felicidad me invadían. Apenas podía creer que estaba sosteniendo a mi bebé entre mis brazos. Era tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan perfecto… era todo lo que siempre había imaginado. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y sentía que todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

-Darien…-dije acariciando su pequeña cabeza.- Ese es tu nombre.-susurré.

Miré a Seiya y noté que un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. No hubiera podido hacerlo sin él, no hubiera podido hacerlo sola.

-Parece que le gustó su nombre.-dijo Seiya.

Tomé su mano con cuidado y la acerqué hasta el pequeño Darien. El bebé tomó uno de sus dedos instintivamente y lo apretó. Seiya parecía sorprendido e incrédulo ante lo que veía. La enfermera me indicó que me despidiera del bebé, ya que ambos teníamos que descansar y le di un beso en la frente.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó después, pero sé que también tuve que despedirme de Seiya. Tampoco supe cuántas horas pasaron, pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una habitación del hospital. Tardé unos momentos en acostumbrarme a la luz y me di cuenta de que no me encontraba sola. Noté que Seiya se encontraba cerca de la ventana de pie, y también noté que tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño Darien. Me quedé en silencio durante un rato mirándolos. Seiya hacía ruidos extraños mientras lo miraba y sonreí con dificultad.

-Serena.-dijo Seiya de pronto.- Despertaste.

Él se acercó a mí y me dejó cargar al bebé. Sonreí inmediatamente en cuanto lo tuve en mis brazos. Era tan pequeño que no podía con la ternura que me provocaba. Seiya se sentó en el sillón junto a la cama y me miró.

-Lo trajeron hace rato.-dijo rompiendo el silencio.- dijo la doctora que todo está muy bien. Mide 55 centímetros y pesa 3 kilos. Un niño bastante sano. Tú has estado durmiendo desde ayer.

-¿Desde ayer?-dije sorprendida.

-Sí, pero dijo la doctora que estás muy bien. Llamaré a la enfermera para que te traiga algo de comer.

Seiya salió de la habitación y entró Amy. Saludó al bebé y luego a mí. Platicamos durante un rato y luego también llegaron Lita y Mina. Todas estaban emocionados por conocer al pequeño Darien. Se peleaban por él, lo cargaban, le tomaban fotos y reían con él. La enfermera me trajo comida y traté de comer lo que pude.

-Seiya debe de estar muy cansado.-dijo Amy.- No durmió en toda la noche.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté confundida.

-Se quedó justo aquí desde que llegaron al hospital.

-Pero… ¿no regresó a su casa?

-No.-dijo Mina.- No se ha separado de ti desde ayer.-sonrió.

-Le dije que fuera a comer algo y dormir, que nosotras nos quedaríamos contigo todo el día.-dijo Amy.- Aunque no creo que me haga mucho caso.

Los siguientes días fueron muy extraños. Tanto el bebé como yo nos estábamos conociendo. Él dormía mucho, yo casi no podía dormir. Salí del hospital tres días después de que Darien nació. Seiya insistió en quedarse conmigo durante esos días. Las chicas me visitaron todos los días y me regalaron muchas cosas. Seiya me llevó al departamento y me ayudó a dormir al bebé. Yo me di un baño y me recosté un momento. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quedé profundamente dormida.

Los días pasaban y Seiya no se despegaba ni de mi lado ni del pequeño Darien. Entre los dos aprendíamos mucho sobre él. Aprendimos que necesitaba comer cada tres horas, que dormía mucho, que mientras tuviera la panza llena no causaba problemas. Ninguno de los dos logró dormir bien durante ese tiempo. Yo le pedía a Seiya que se fuera a su casa, pero parecía no querer despegarse de él. Las chicas venían a visitarme y me ayudaban con el bebé. Cuando ellas estaban aquí, Seiya aprovechaba para ir a su departamento y a los restaurantes. Yo no entendía por qué él no se iba de mi lado, pero era una gran ayuda y era reconfortante.

El bebé me recordaba muchísimo a Darien. Tenía sus mismos ojos y cuando su pequeña mirada se encontraba con la mía, era como mirar los ojos de su padre. Cuando nadie me veía lloraba en silencio. Me hubiera gustado disfrutar de esto con él. Sabía perfectamente que Darien hubiera sido muy feliz de cargar a este niño.

Las semanas pasaban y el bebé parecía crecer rápidamente. Seiya era de gran ayuda y parecía no querer despegarse del niño. Yo no podía ignorar que verlo con el bebé me hacía sentir mucha calma y tranquilidad. Cuando él estaba cerca, no me sentía para nada sola. Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, tuve que pedirle a Seiya que no se preocupara tanto. Tenía que aprender a estar sola con mi bebé y no podía arrebatarle su vida a Seiya. Él no pareció estar muy de acuerdo, pero accedió. A pesar de eso, venía casi todos los días a verlo.

El amor que sentía por el bebé parecía no tener fin. Me hacía increíblemente feliz tenerlo entre mis brazos, darle de comer o dormirlo. Cada minuto con él era un momento sumamente preciado para mí. Cada vez que lo miraba sentía ganas de estar con él para siempre. No podía creer que sintiera tanto amor por una criatura tan pequeña.

Cuando el pequeño Darien cumplió tres meses, Seiya llegó al departamento con un regalo. Tomó al bebé entre sus brazos y lo ayudó a dormir. Lo acostó en la cuna y luego se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar. Yo me dediqué a observarlo en silencio y él no dejaba de mirarme mientras cocinaba.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-le dije rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-De hecho sí.-sonrió.- Qué bueno que lo mencionas.

-¿Ah sí? Pues dime…

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la barra desayunadora. Se recargó y me miró directo a los ojos.

-Serena… yo… quiero formar una familia contigo.

Me quedé totalmente sorprendida por lo que escuchaba. Lo miré en silencio y no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de decirme. Después de un largo rato logré abrir la boca.

-Pero… Seiya…

-No tienes que decidirlo ahora si no quieres.-siguió diciendo.- Pero quiero que sepas que quiero estar contigo, y que quiero formar una familia.

-¿No te importa que el pequeño Darien no sea tu hijo?-dije sin pensarlo.

Seiya sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.

-No me importa en lo absoluto.

Sentí cómo me sonrojaba y sonreí.

-Yo… tengo que pensarlo.-respondí.- Es pronto y…

No pude terminar de hablar porque Seiya tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Cuando nos separamos, él seguía sonriendo.

-Eso es suficiente para mí.

-Eres un tonto.

Seiya no pudo responder porque en ese momento se escuchó el llanto del bebé. Sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a la habitación del bebé. Suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos durante un rato. ¿Una familia con Seiya? No estaba segura, todo era muy confuso y al mismo tiempo también sonaba como algo bueno. ¿Me atrevería a aceptar algo así? ¿Realmente estaba preparada para eso?

Era algo que no podía responder todavía, pero sin duda mi corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en Seiya Kou.

* * *

**¡Hola! Ya estamos a tan solo dos capítulos del gran final. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**


End file.
